We'll be a Dream
by cpjjgj
Summary: Leila Potter, twin of Harry, is heading back for her sixth year at Hogwarts. This year, everything changes when she falls into the arms of Hogwarts resident Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. COMPLETE! *Warning* I may remove this because there's too many people trying to pass it off as their own.
1. The Story Begins

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … …

The moonlight shone softly through the window as a gentle breeze blew into the room causing the curtains to rustle. The night was peaceful, almost too peaceful as the residents of Number Four Privet Drive lay fast asleep; but that serenity was interrupted by muttering from a teenage girl. Leila Potter tightly clutched her pillow and breathed unevenly until she was released from her nightmares and back into reality.

"It was only a dream, only a dream," Leila muttered softly.

Leila listened carefully to see if she had woken anyone up, but the only sound heard was snoring coming from the other room. Leila sighed and rubbed her eyes to fully wake-up. She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, contemplating whether or not she wanted to get off her bed, which was the top bunk, in order to get her covers. Apparently sometime during her sleep she had kicked her blankets to the floor in her violent thrashing and they had landed in a pile on the floor. She groaned and sat up as she ran her fingers through her unruly hair. Her head peeked over the bed trying to find a place to jump on the floor; but her brother had left the floor filthy. It was covered with owl feathers, apple cores, candy wrappers, spellbooks, Gryffindor robes, and _Daily Prophet's_. Normally, she would be on Harry's case about keeping the room so messy; but this summer was different. Harry was still grieving Sirius Black's death from the end of the last school year. Leila too missed Sirius but she knew that she had to be strong. Harry had a rough year last year with Voldemort's continuous attempts to get to him; and Leila hadn't always been there like she should have because she too was grieving. She could empathize with what her brother was feeling so she had to remain strong for her brother, the only true family she had left.

"Leila, are you okay?" her brother asked from the bottom bunk.

"Harry, you're awake?" Leila asked somewhat startled.

"You were talking in your sleep and that woke me up," Harry said groggily.

"Sorry about that," Leila muttered.

Silence overcame the room as Dudley's snores began to get louder. Leila felt somewhat guilty over waking her brother up from his slumber. He needed his sleep because he hadn't been sleeping well. Usually when Harry slept, he was plagued by nightmares which Leila guessed to be about Sirius. Leila sighed once more and Harry broke the silence.

"What was your dream about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. It was only a dream," Leila said.

"Leila, I know that kind of dream… Harry began.

"I know where you're going with this and my dreams aren't like yours," Leila argued.

"You never know what can happen because of them, Leila," Harry whispered.

"Harry, you can't blame yourself because of what happened to Sirius," Leila sighed.

"He's gone, Leila. He's gone because of me," Harry faltered.

"I know he's gone, but I'm sure he's in a better place; he's with Mum and Dad. Besides, I know that he doesn't blame you for any of it because Sirius loved you, Harry. You meant the world to him and he wouldn't want to see you like this," Leila said.

"You were important to him too," Harry said.

"Yeah, well you and Sirius had a special connection. He was your godfather, not mine," Leila said.

"Whose godfather he was doesn't matter because Remus is your godfather and he and I get along well. You were important to Sirius too," Harry said.

Silence overcame the room once again so Leila stared at the ceiling thinking about their godfathers. Neither of Sirius nor Remus had been able to take them, so they got stuck at the Dursley's. Sirius had been locked up in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit and Remus didn't trust himself taking care of two children because of his lycanthropy. Leila was glad that they had been a part of their lives for the past couple of years, because she loved learning things about her parents. She had so many things that she wanted to know about her parents that she didn't even know where to begin to ask. Leila sighed as she thought about her parents; but was distracted by a rustling noise from under her bed so she turned to watch Harry get up. She could see his outline in the moonlight as he bent to the floor to grab the blankets Leila had kicked to the floor. Harry threw the blankets up to his sister who thanked him and snuggled back underneath her blankets. He leaned up against the post of the bunk bed and looked at his sister by the light of the moonlight. Leila's emerald eyes shone in the moonlight as she looked to her brother intently.

"You'd tell me if your dreams were like mine, wouldn't you?" Harry asked.

"I would, but the fact is Harry, my dreams aren't like yours. I don't have a connection with Voldemort," Leila said.

"Maybe you just don't realize the connection yet." Harry said.

"I think I would bloody well know if I was connected to Voldemort," Leila hissed.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm just concerned for you, Leila, you're my little sister," Harry sighed.

"You don't always need to protect me, you know. I'm only younger by eleven minutes," Leila said.

"Actually, it is my job to look after you, unfortunately," Harry teased.

"As if it's any better being the "Chosen One's" sister," Leila teased back.

"You read the article then?" Harry asked.

"I glanced at the title," Leila said.

"Well, we both know it's true," Harry said.

"Maybe the prophecy is wrong," Leila sighed.

"Are they usually?" Harry asked.

"If it comes from a credible source, then no," Leila said.

"Dumbledore trusts this one to be real, so I do too," Harry said.

"Harry, that's too much for one person," Leila said.

"I'll try to keep you, Ron, and Hermione involved as much as possible," Harry said.

"You're not doing this by yourself and please, no talk of Granger, please," Leila groaned.

"Fine, just go back to sleep," Harry chuckled.

Harry reached-up to ruffle Leila's hair which caused her swat at her brother's hand and made Harry laugh. Leila groaned as she attempted to smooth-out her already snarly hair. _Oh the joys of being a little sister_ Leila thought. Harry ducked below Leila's bed and lay back down on his own bed. Neither twin spoke as Dudley's snores were joined by Hedwig pecking at her cage. The noises called Leila to chuckle under her breath, until her thoughts turned to her dream. Something wasn't right about it, but she couldn't explain what about it was wrong. She wasn't as worried about her dreams as her brother was, but did he really need to be? Leila sighed and rolled onto her side, facing the wall as the sound of Harry snoring joined the symphony of sounds. Her chuckled was interrupted by a yawn, which she attempted to stifle. Leila didn't want Harry to have the weight of the world on himself. She that he carried it and felt responsible for it; but things shouldn't be that way. But with Voldemort back, things were always more complicated than they should be. Leila yawned again and tried to fight sleep; but that was a lost battle and her drooping eyelids overtook her and she fell back asleep.

Leila awoke the next morning to the sunlight streaming into the bedroom. Harry's soft snores still came from beneath her so she jumped off her bed and gathered her things for a trip to the bathroom. Leila walked down the hallway to the bathroom to find the door was shut and in use. _Dudley_ Leila thought. It was very impractical to only have one bathroom for three teenagers; but knowing the Dursley's allowing her and Harry even to use the bathroom in their household came from the kindness in the bottom of their hearts. Leila sank to the floor while she waited for Dudley to emerge from the bathroom. While she waited, she counted the pictures of Dudley hung on the hallway walls. (There were 34 pictures) After what seemed like a century, but was really twenty minutes Leila plucked-up the courage to knock on the door.

"What do you want?" Dudley yelled through the door.

"I want to use the bathroom." Leila yelled back.

"Just wait," Dudley shouted.

"I've already been waiting," Leila groaned.

About a minute later, Dudley opened the door and emerged from the bathroom as steam poured out after him. Leila could hardly breathe because of the hot, moist air which reeked of cologne and it forced her to take a step backward for a decent breath of air. Dudley didn't make eye contact as he scurried past his cousin. Dudley hardly ever made contact with her nor Harry since the dementor attack last year; but Leila didn't dwell on it too long because she quickly lunged for the bathroom. Leila quickly showered and dried off before dressing in the jeans and button-up blue plaid shirt she had picked out. Her wet hair hung limp as she started to brush her teeth. Suddenly, a knock came at the door which caused Leila to groan.

"Leila, I need to use the bathroom," Harry said impatiently.

"I'm brushing my teeth!" Leila attempted to say; but her mouth was full of toothpaste so the toothpaste foamed and spluttered from her mouth.

"C'mon Leila, I really need to go," Harry groaned.

Leila rolled her eyes and spit the toothpaste into the sink; but she wasn't done brushing yet. She put the toothbrush back in her mouth keeping it in place between her cheek and teeth before opening the door. She rolled her eyes at her brother whose bed-head hair was worse than normal before walking out of the bathroom.

"Hurry up and no stealing the bathroom this time," Leila said.

Harry, who was still half-asleep, nodded his head before side-stepping Leila to get into the bathroom. Harry closed and locked the door behind him, so Leila leaned against the door while she continued to brush her teeth. She heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on and assumed any moment she would get the bathroom back; but Harry never came back out.

"Harry, I got to spit," Leila said with toothpaste foaming out of her mouth.

The shower turned on and Leila screamed her brother's name; but there was use trying to get back into the bathroom. She really should learn sooner or later that Harry usually steals the bathroom for her. Leila rolled her eyes and quickly ran downstairs and to the only sink available to her: the one in the kitchen. She bounded through the entryway and into the kitchen nearly knocking down Aunt Petunia who was opening the refrigerator reaching for some eggs. When she finally reached the sink she quickly spit out the toothpaste which was already spilling from her mouth, before rinsing her mouth and lips with water. She wiped the dribbling water from her face with the back of her plaid sleeve before turning to her aunt and uncle. Leila awkwardly waved at her aunt and uncle with toothbrush in hand as to offer an explanation for her actions.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." Leila said sweetly.

Neither of them verbally responded. Uncle Vernon didn't even look up from his paper, but Aunt Petunia briefly glanced up at her from the eggs in the frying pan. Leila nodded and shoved her toothbrush back in her mouth before heading back upstairs to the room she shared with Harry. She climbed back up into her bed and put her long dark brown hair up into a pony tail. When Harry came back into the room Leila glared at him which caused Harry to laugh and Leila flung her toothbrush at her brother. However, Harry caught her toothbrush with ease and set it down on the desk.

"I'm glad you find this amusing, you prat," Leila said.

"You fall for it every time," Harry smiled.

"See if I'm nice to you ever again," Leila said.

"Right, we'll see about that," Harry said.

Leila rolled her eyes at her brother as he walked over to the mirror and ruffled his hair. Her gaze turned to the window where she spotted unsuspecting Muggles walking past Number Four. To them, nothing seemed off. Sure there were random disappearances that the Muggles couldn't explain; but they didn't know that the Wizarding World was on the brink of war. But Harry interrupted Leila's sentimental moment.

"So are you going to tell me about your dream?" Harry asked.

Leila bit her lip in contemplation. She knew she should tell him, but she knew Harry to act too hastily sometimes. Sirius being one of those examples, she would never tell that to his face; but it could be considered one of her brother's downfalls, always having to play the hero. Leila thought back on her dream:_ It was dark, but there were voices whispering. Above the whispers, a woman could be heard "He's only a boy." Suddenly, everything became silent and someone's screams disturbed the silence. Then an arm, marked with the Dark Mark appeared. A hand clutched the marked arm. That hand had a Hogwarts ring with an emerald gem. The dream faded into darkness with faint crying._ Leila put her head in her hands wishing she knew what the dream meant. It couldn't mean anything could it? Harry looked at her; and his expression read that he wanted to know. Leila knew he wouldn't drop the subject unless she said something, so she tried to figure out something that was true yet as vague as possible.

"I don't remember much of it anymore, basically darkness and a Dark Mark," Leila said.

"Voldemort could be using you, Leila," Harry said.

"He isn't. I know Occlumency. In case you've forgotten I had to get lessons with you," Leila said.

"I don't like this, you should tell Dumbledore," Harry said.

"I will," Leila said.

"Tell him tonight, he's going to be here," Harry said.

"If I have another dream like it, I will. There's no sense in disturbing him over one dream. Dumbledore's a busy man, Harry," Leila said.

"He'd want to know," Harry said.

"And if I have another dream, he will," Leila said.

Harry groaned giving up in defeat.

"Hand me yesterday's _Daily Prophet_, will you?" Leila asked.

Harry bent over to the stack of old papers and threw yesterday's paper up to Leila which flew all over her bed.

"Prat," Leila muttered.

Leila put the paper back in order and flipped it open to a section where the Malfoy's covered an entire page. Lucius had been sentenced to Azkaban, leaving behind his wife and son. She saw the caption above Draco and his mother's picture: "Fallen From Grace, Malfoy's Son and Wife Leave Trial." She almost felt bad for Draco; the key word being: almost. Draco Malfoy had been nothing but a giant prat since the day she met him on the Hogwarts Express. Well, he normally was a prat to everyone else but her. Since the moment she had met him, Malfoy seemed to follow her around like a lost puppy. He hated her brother and vocalized the fact quite often; but would constantly strive for Leila's attention, which usually annoyed her in the process. She wasn't sure when; but Draco eventually developed a crush on her which annoyed her to no end. She had tried everything to get him to hate her, but nothing ever worked because he always came back to her. It didn't help matters they were forced to spend time together as Slytherin prefects patrolling the castle and Malfoy usually took that to his advantage. Leila was actually happy to hand him over to a doting, pug-faced Parkinson, even if it meant receiving constant insults; but then again, things had changed. After the Ministry break-in last year and Draco's father being outed as a known Death Eater Draco had threatened Harry at the end of last year; but he hadn't spoken to Leila. She assumed he was mad at her; but he never spoke a word to her, he hardly even glanced her way. Leila wanted to say that he deserved what happened to his family, but a feeling in the pit of her stomach told her what it was like not to have your family all together.

"What are you reading about?" Harry asked.

"The Malfoy's," Leila said.

"Good riddance, I say," Harry said.

"Are you all packed?" Leila asked changing the subject.

"Basically, you?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Dumbledore said that he'd be here at eleven, right?" Leila asked.

"Yeah. Eleven tonight," Harry said.

"And we're going to the Burrow?" Leila asked.

"I already told you this too," Harry said.

"I'm just making sure. Did the note say anything else?" Leila asked.

"I don't remember," Harry said.

"Can I see it then?" Leila asked.

"Erm…what if I told you that I couldn't find it?" Harry grinned.

"And this is why we need to keep a clean room," Leila said.

"Come off it, the Dursley's don't care," Harry said.

"No, but I do," Leila said.

"I promise that I'll clean it today," Harry said.

"You might as well leave it like it is for the Dursley's to clean. If a rotting smell starts wafting outside they won't be normal anymore," Leila smirked.

Leila and Harry stayed in their room for most of the day. Leila rummaged through her trunk and managed to find a book that she hadn't read yet, a signed copy of Lockhart's _Magical Me_. Leila picked it up, hoping that at least she might get a good laugh at her former Defence professor, if you could call him that; but she quickly got bored of the book after one chapter. However, she forced herself to continue or be bored to death. She then read the _Daily Prophet, _which contained the article on Harry being the "Chosen One" which almost made her glad they spent the summer outside of the Wizarding World, with the rumors swirling about Harry. Finally, after the Dursley's went to bed, Leila found herself cleaning the room out of pure boredom. She cringed at all the garbage on the floor. Leila went to yell at Harry, but found him asleep, practically drooling on the window pane so she threw one of his dirty socks at him instead.

"Harry, you're disgusting," Leila muttered.

Leila opened her trunk to double-check that she had everything packed. She crossed things off on her mental checklist and was about halfway through her trunk when Harry suddenly jumped up and out of his chair. He looked to his shoulder where the dirty sock had landed and picked it off before flinging it back to the floor.

"He's here," Harry said.

Harry quickly scrambled reaching for strewn book, robes, and other school things on the floor that were covered by newspapers. Leila was almost amused the flying newspapers, but she thought that Harry had said that he was ready for Dumbledore's arrival.

"I thought you said you were packed!" Leila said.

"Those weren't my exact words," Harry ginned.

"Harry James Potter! When will you learn?" Leila questioned.

Leila shook her head and closed her trunk before locking it. She grabbed her bookbag and shoved her wand in the back pocket of her jeans. She looked to her brother once more, who was now digging under the bed for something tossing an apple core at Leila, which she quickly side-stepped. Leila rolled her and dragged her trunk from the room and into the hallway. The conversation from downstairs reverberated up the stairway and into the hallway for Leila to hear. Uncle Vernon didn't sound too happy to Professor Dumbledore; but then again, Uncle Vernon was never happy to see anyone from the Wizarding World. But Vernon was taking this worse than normal. Leila smacked her forehead because Harry had forgotten to tell their guardians that Dumbledore was coming to take them tonight. Leila set her trunk down and walked back to the bedroom door.

"Harry, you forgot to tell them Dumbledore was coming," Leila hissed

Harry groaned as he tried to shove a pile of his belongings into his trunk.

"You could have told them too," Harry said.

"You're older, it was your responsibility and the letter was addressed to you," Leila said with her hands on her hips.

"You're usually the more responsible one," Harry muttered.

"Are you going to do something about this or not?" Leila questioned.

Harry looked to his sister before rushing past her headed for the stairs. When he past his sister, he accidentally ran into her causing her to drop the book she held in her hand. Leila rolled her eyes and bent over to up the book before she followed Harry's example to go downstairs. She once again grabbed her trunk and went downstairs, struggling with her trunk on every stair. You think after years of doing this it would get easier. Well, when she could legally use magic it would get easier. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she found Harry already in the entryway talking with Dumbledore. Leila looked to her headmaster who smiled at her, which she returned.

"It's good to see you, Leila," Dumbledore said.

"You too, sir," Leila said.

Dumbledore nodded and turned his attention to the Dursleys; introducing himself to Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Dudley looked petrified to see a fully grown wizard causing Leila to stifle a smile. He then walked into the sitting room without being invited, which caused the Dursleys to follow him in and Harry to follow them. They wanted to make sure that Dumbledore wasn't going to do any _hocus-pocus_ to them. Since it seemed like everyone was meeting in there Leila followed and sat down on the loveseat, while Harry just stood behind the loveseat with his eyes on the Dumbledore.

"Aren't-aren't we leaving, sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, indeed we are, but there are a few matters we need to discuss first with your aunt and uncle. So we'll only intrude a little longer," Dumbledore said.

"You think so? You have no right," Uncle Vernon said narrowing his eyes.

"No, I suppose I don't; but I need to speak with you and your wife and now is a time as good as any," Dumbledore said.

"This should go well," Leila said sarcastically.

Harry took the spot on the loveseat next to Leila while Dumbledore seemed to make himself at home, even going so far as to offer the Potter twins and the Dursleys some of Madam Rosmerta's finest oak-matured mead. The Dursleys, being Dursleys, naturally did not drink any; but Harry and Leila sipped on the glasses they were offered. After a few sips, Dumbledore spoke to the twins.

"Well, Harry and Leila, a difficulty has arisen which I hope you will be able to solve for us. By _us_, I mean the Order of the Phoenix…"Dumbledore began.

"Of course we'll help!" Harry interjected.

"Now wait one moment, Harry. First things first; it was revealed a little over a week ago in Sirius' will that he left everything he owned to the two of you," Dumbledore said.

"I'm in Sirius' will?" Leila asked.

"Sirius always spoke very highly of you, Leila," Dumbledore smiled.

"I told you so," Harry whispered.

"Now this should be fairly straightforward. You both will receive a generous amount of gold in your names to the Potter vault at Gringotts and Sirius' personal possessions. The only problematic part is that of the legacy…" Dumbledore continued.

"His godfather's dead? He's dead? His godfather? The mass-murderer?" Uncle Vernon questioned.

"Yes, the one in the same," Dumbledore nodded.

"What about the girl's?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Harry's godfather is dead; but Leila's godfather is alive and well. I would tell you more about Mr. Lupin and his current whereabouts; but we hardly have the time for that. We're on a tight schedule tonight. Now to our problem, Sirius left Harry Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," Dumbledore said.

A pang of jealousy toyed with Leila's heart over Harry being left Sirius' family home; but she knew that she didn't have a right to be. Sirius was generous enough to even have remembered her in his will; but that twinge of jealousy rested in the pit of her stomach. Leila was distracted from her emotions by Uncle Vernon greedily asking about the house.

"You can keep using it as headquarters, I don't care. You can have it, I don't really want it," Harry said.

That's when the jealousy subsided and was replaced by a feeling of guilt. This must be hard for Harry. Sirius left him the place where he lived for most of his tortured childhood and then as an Azkaban fugitive. There were probably too many memories in that house for Harry and knowing Sirius' misery in that house didn't make things any easier. Leila gently squeezed her brother's arm trying to offer him a small bit of comfort to which he looked and nodded to her.

"That is generous, but we have, however, vacated the building temporarily," Dumbledore said.

"Why?" Harry and Leila asked simultaneously.

Dumbledore then continued to explain on how Grimmauld Place was passed down from generation to generation of the Black family and even though Sirius' will said Harry was the rightful owner; there was a chance Bellatrix Lestrange could be the owner. Luckily, there was an easy way of determining ownership: Kreacher, the house elf at Grimmauld Place. All Harry had to do was give Kreacher an order, and if Kreacher was forced to obey, then Harry was the true owner. Kreacher appeared at the Dursley's home, much to the Dursley's disgust. Kreacher wailed that he wouldn't obey, so Harry commanded Kreacher to shut up. Kreacher was forced to shut up. Harry was the rightful owner. Also, Buckbeak would be returned to Hagrid under the name "Witherwings."

"Now, have both of you your trunks packed?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir," Leila said.

"Erm…" Harry said rubbing his head.

"Doubtful that I would turn up?" Dumbledore suggested shrewdly.

"I'll just go and – erm – finish off," Harry said quickly, running upstairs.

Leila rolled her eyes at her brother and his lack of responsibility while Dumbledore simply chuckled. Leila sat in the room awkwardly with Dumbledore and the Dursley's for ten minutes. Dumbledore asked her about her summer, but she didn't have much to say on the subject, partly because she didn't do much and partly because whatever she wanted to say probably shouldn't be said in front of the Dursleys. So Dumbledore walked and examined the pictures of Dudley that covered the living room while Leila opened her book by Lockhart until an out-of-breath Harry reappeared in the sitting room.

"Professor, I'm ready now," Harry said.

"Good, Just one last thing, then." Dumbledore said turning toward the Dursleys. "As you will no doubt be aware, Harry and Leila come of age in a year's time…"

"No," Aunt Petunia finally spoke.

"I'm sorry?" Dumbledore said politely.

"No, they don't. They're a month younger than Dudley, and Dudders doesn't turn eighteen until the year after next," Aunt Petunia continued.

"Ah, but in the Wizarding World we come of age at seventeen," Dumbledore said.

"That's preposterous," Uncle Vernon muttered.

"Now, as you already know, the wizard called Lord Voldemort has returned to this country. The Wizarding community is currently in a state of warfare. Harry, whom Lord Voldemort has already attempted to kill on a number of occasions along with Leila, are in even greater danger than the day I left them upon your doorstep fifteen years ago, with a letter explaining about his parents' murder and expressing the hope that you would care for them as though they were your own," Dumbledore began.

Leila turned to Harry with her eyes wide. No one ever talked to the Dursley's like this, not ever. If either she or Harry did, they would probably end up back in the cupboard under the stairs or without food for a week. But before she could whisper anything to her brother, Dumbledore continued:

"You did not do as I asked. You have not treated Harry as a son, nor Leila as a daughter. They have known nothing but neglect and often cruelty at your hands…"

"What d'you think you're talking about?" Uncle Vernon shouted.

Professor Dumbledore quickly silenced Uncle Vernon.

"The magic I evoked fifteen years ago means that Harry and Leila have powerful protection while they can still call this house 'home.' However miserable as they've been here, however unwelcome, however badly treated, you have at least, grudgingly, allowed them room. This magic will cease to operate the moment that Harry and Leila turn seventeen; in other words, the moment they become of age. I ask only this, that you allow them both to return once more, to this house, before their seventeenth birthday, which will ensure that the protection continues until that time,"

Leila wanted to burst out laughing, but seeing as the situation was of a serious nature, she refrained. She had never seen the Dursleys looking so shell-shocked before. Dudley sat there confused, while Uncle Vernon looked like he had something stuck in his throat and Aunt Petunia was flushed. Dumbledore interrupted the awkward silence explaining that it was time for them to be leaving. Leila quickly stood up and walked to the entryway with Harry; but before they left, they both turned back to the Dursley's in the living room to say goodbye.

"Bye," Harry said.

"Bye, see you next summer," Leila half-smiled.

The Dursley's didn't say anything or even look at the Potter twins. Leila hadn't expected a reaction from her Muggle relatives so the twins simply followed Dumbledore out the door. They walked out into the street Dumbledore walked at a brisk pace, while Harry and Leila struggled behind him with their trunks. Dumbledore smiled at them and with a wave of his wand, their heavy trunks and bags were magically sent to the Burrow. Leila was glad for the lighter load, but she was slightly confused.

"Sir, why aren't we going with our things to the Burrow?" Leila asked.

"You will, I just need your help at the moment. I did say we were on a tight schedule," Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

"Oh, what are we doing?" Leila asked.

"You'll find out soon, Leila," Dumbledore smiled.

Leila looked at her surroundings on Privet Drive, taking them in for the last time until next summer. The first thing she remembered was the dementors from last summer. She had stupidly left her wand at home when she, Harry, and Dudley were attacked. So Harry had alone had to protect them with a Patronus charm, which he was almost expelled for using. She had tried testifying in Harry's defense, but they (mainly Umbridge and those scared of the toad) didn't think her to be a reliable witness. Professor Dumbledore gently tapped her shoulder causing Leila to turn and face him.

"Miss Potter," Dumbledore said softly

"Sorry, what was that?" Leila asked.

"Take my arm, please," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore offered her his arm with a gloved hand.

"Sir, your hand?" Leila asked.

"It's a rather thrilling tale, but we have other pressing matters at the moment. Just take my arm," Dumbledore said.

Leila looked at her brother who rolled his eyes so she gently took Dumbledore's arm. Next thing she knew, she felt like she was being forced through a small tube and when they came out they were in some small village which she didn't recognize. Leila felt dizzy and her ears hurt. The pain reminded her of the constant ear infections she had as a child, so cupped her ears with her hands and Harry placed his hand on her elbow in an attempt to steady her.

"Are you both all right?" Dumbledore asked.

"I just need a second," Leila muttered.

"I'm fine. We just apparated, didn't we?" Harry asked.

"Quite successfully too, I might add. Most people vomit the first time," Dumbledore said.

"Can't imagine why," Leila muttered.

Dumbledore smiled and walked away while the twins following closely behind him. Dumbledore turned struck up a conversation with Harry about his scar, causing Harry to walk beside him and Leila to follow. Leila tuned out Harry and Dumbledore and simply tried to take her surroundings in, trying to figure out exactly where Dumbledore took them. She tuned back into Harry and Dumbledore's conversation when she heard Harry mention her name.

"….I'm not complaining, but I think its Leila you should be concerned about," Harry said.

"Harry!" Leila hissed.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Leila?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's nothing to be concerned about, sir," Leila said.

Dumbledore nodded and kept walking but Harry turned around and glared at her, his eyes trying to convey the message "You should have told him." Leila rolled her eyes at her brother, so Harry decided to continue his conversation with Dumbledore.

"Where exactly are we, sir?" Harry asked.

"Welcome to the charming village of Budleigh Babberton," Dumbledore said.

"Charming? Not exactly my definition of charming. More my definition of creepy," Leila muttered.

"Shut up, Leila. What are we doing here, sir?" Harry asked.

"…We are here to persuade an old colleague of mine to come out of retirement and return Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"And you need us?" Harry asked.

"I think we'll find a use for the two of you," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore continued walking while Harry and Leila walked a few steps behind. Harry looked to his sister in confusion over Dumbledore's comment.

"What do you think he means by that?" Harry asked.

"No idea," Leila said.

"Hip hip, pick up the pace a little," Dumbledore chided.

Harry and Leila picked up the pace only to find Dumbledore taking a quick left. Leila groaned because for being old, Dumbledore could keep a decent pace. Harry quickly caught up to him, but Leila tripped over the sidewalk and fell to the ground. She had a rip in the knee of her jeans, which a little blood was trickling from her leg. She hissed and applied pressure to her injured knee.

"C'mon, Leila," Harry said.

"In case you can't tell, I tripped," Leila said sitting on the ground.

"You're clumsier than Tonks," Harry muttered.

"Thanks, I appreciate the help, Harry." Leila muttered sarcastically.

Leila helped herself up, taking a few steps and wincing at the pain from her knee before she continued to follow Harry and Dumbledore. They walked several more blocks before Dumbledore came to a quick half at their destination causing Leila to almost plow into Harry when they stopped. Harry put his arm out to steady his sister and groaned under his breath. Leila looked at the house which Dumbledore had stopped in front of and something didn't seem right about the place so she looked to Professor Dumbledore.

"Wands out," Dumbledore said.

Leila and Harry pulled out their wands from their jeans pockets and followed Dumbledore slowly into the house. Dumbledore opened the front door and inside they found the house to be completely trashed. Professor Dumbledore carefully led them through the entryway and into the sitting room. Glass shards were scattered about the room and beautiful grand piano lay splintered and keys strewn on the floor. Why would one of Professor Dumbledore's colleagues live like this? Leila was about to ask her question to her headmaster, when he silenced her. She tightly closed her lips and looked to her brother who was tip-toeing over the disheveled room. Dumbledore took a few more steps and told the twins to stay back as he moved forward with his wand lit which he aimed for the overstuffed armchair with slippers in front. Harry and Leila looked at each other in confusion but quickly returned their eyes to Dumbledore's movement. He quickly jabbed his wand into the armchair and the thing began to move and take shape.

"Merlin's beard!" the former armchair shouted.

The Potter twins instinctively backed away from the shouting armchair, while Dumbledore remained calm and stood his ground. Leila grabbed Harry's arm for comfort, while Harry attempted to shield her behind him still with his wand drawn. Professor Dumbledore smiled at the twins before addressing the armchair.

"Good evening, Horace," Professor Dumbledore smiled.

Before them the armchair slowly turned into an elderly man; he wasn't anywhere near as old as Dumbledore, but still quite old. The man was rather overstuffed himself and dressed in silk pajamas which once matched the upholstery of the armchair. Leila watched in slight confusion while Harry's reaction was awe. The man whom Dumbledore called Horace asked what gave him away. She had no idea how Dumbledore could tell, well at least she couldn't tell and she was a fairly intelligent person, second or third in her class depending on the year. She then heard Dumbledore mention something about no Dark Mark in the sky which was a small detail that she had overlooked by the disheveled state of the house. With a flick of his wand Dumbledore put the room back into order. The pieces of chandelier flew into their rightful place and the piano was once more restored to proper order. Leila and Harry stared as everything fit back into its rightful place. Dumbledore looked back to the Potter twins and nodded.

"Oh right. This is an old friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn. Horace, I believe you know who these two are." Dumbledore smiled.

"Of course, the Potter twins: Harry and Leila Potter," Slughorn gasped.

Leila inwardly groaned because she was always mentioned last. There always seemed to be a certain order when mentioning twins: Harry and Leila, Fred and George. Sometimes, it made her feel second best because she was always mentioned second.

"Don't think I don't know why you're here, Albus," Slughorn said.

Dumbledore merely nodded. They soon began discussing Umbridge, that nasty toad woman. She remembered how Umbridge had wanted her to join the Inquisitorial Squad, because of Malfoy; but Leila wanted nothing to do with that nasty woman. Malfoy had saved her butt quite a few times from Umbridge last year, but she too like Harry shared the fading scars on her hand. She absently rubbed the scars on her hand when Dumbledore suddenly stood up.

"Are you leaving?" Slughorn asked.

"I was actually wondering if I might use your bathroom," Dumbledore said.

"Second door on the left," Slughorn responded.

Dumbledore left the room leaving Harry and Leila alone with Slughorn. Leila saw wizarding photographs on a shelf and walked over to look at them, still keeping tabs on Harry's conversation with Slughorn.

"You look very much like your father. Except for your eyes. You've got…" Slughorn began.

"My mother's eyes, yeah," Harry said.

"And you Miss Potter, you too inherited your mother's eyes. She was a very beautiful witch, looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree in your case. You look so much like lovely Lily," Slughorn said.

"Thank you, sir," Leila blushed.

"You're not supposed to have favorites, of course, but she was one of mine. Your mother. Charming girl, one of the brightest I ever taught given she was Muggle-born," Slughorn said.

"One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she's the best in our year," Harry said.

"Funny how that sometimes happens, isn't it?" Slughorn asked.

"Not really," Harry said.

"You mustn't think I'm prejudiced! I just got done telling you your mother was one of my all-time favorite students. See here, she's on the shelf. Anyone who wants to be anybody wants to be on this shelf," Slughorn said walking over to the shelf.

Leila simply moved over to make room for Slughorn and Harry. She stayed in front of the picture of her mother. Her mother appeared to be about her age in the picture and her likeness to her mother was profound. She choked up a little and tried to hold back some tears. This was the age in a girl's life when she could really use her mother, but that was something Leila would never get. Instead of focusing on Harry and Slughorn she stared at her mother's picture until Dumbledore finally came back. He announced that it was time to leave and said something about Slughorn being a lost cause; which by his expression didn't sit too well with Slughorn. Leila and Harry were confused why they were dragged all the way here for nothing, but neither said anything and followed Dumbledore out of the house. They were almost to the sidewalk when Slughorn ran out of the house after them yelling.

"All right, all right, I'll do it!" Slughorn yelled.

Leila, Harry, and Dumbledore turned around to find Slughorn panting for breath.

"But I want a raise; these are mad times we live in. And I want Professor Merrythought's old office, not that water closet I was in last time," Slughorn yelled.

"Then Horace, we shall see you on the first of September," Dumbledore said smiling.

Slughorn remained outside in his silk pajamas watching the group walk away. They lightly chatted and walked to a small church when Dumbledore requested that the Potter twins take his arms again to side-along apparate. Leila rubbed at her ears before grabbing Dumbledore's arm and closed her eyes. When Leila opened her eyes they were standing in a field near the Burrow. Leila assumed that they were just beyond the enchantments put on the Burrow for her and Harry's arrival, so they had to walk and have Dumbledore allow them through the enchantments. Professor Dumbledore stopped just outside the Weasley's tool shed.

"If you don't mind, Harry, I'd like a few words with you before we part. In private…" Dumbledore said.

"I can take a hint. I'll just go inside," Leila said.

Leila quickly walked past her brother and Dumbledore and slowly walked on the beaten path to the back door of the Burrow.


	2. At the Burrow

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Leila slowly walked up the stairs to the back door of the Burrow. She firmly knocked on the door and stood there waiting with her arms folded across her chest. Leila looked to the window beside the door and saw Mrs. Weasley peer from behind the curtains before cautiously making her way to the back door. Mrs. Weasley spoke to her through the back door, no doubt as a safety precaution which had been in the brochure the Ministry had distributed.

"Who's there? Declare yourself!" Mrs. Weasley said nervously behind the door.

"It's me, Mrs. Weasley, Leila Mae Potter," Leila said.

"Are you alone?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Dumbledore and Harry are talking; can you please let me in?" Leila asked.

Mrs. Weasley hesitantly opened the door but she brightly smiled when she saw Leila and enveloped her in a strong hug. Leila was sure something or another was crushed from that hug (Perhaps a kidney?) But, it was weird having someone actually care about her well-being. She never received such loving treatment from the Dursleys; but Mrs. Weasley had practically adopted her and Harry into the already large Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley pampered them however she could; the Weasleys weren't rich, but every Christmas and birthday they managed to give them something from their hearts, which meant more than she could vocalize. Leila could only hope that someday she would be so lucky to have such a loving, large family herself; one where she would be surrounded by many children and a loving husband. Mrs. Weasley finally released Leila from the hug, stood backward a ways, and looked at the teenage girl.

"It's so good to see you, Leila. I wasn't sure if it really was you or not. Dumbledore said not to expect you three before morning," Mrs. Weasley said.

"It really is me. I'll answer any questions you want me to. I know its Ministry protocol," Leila smiled.

"That's not necessary, just don't tell Arthur. Let's get you out of that night air and inside," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Leila smiled.

"It's no trouble, honestly. Now look at you, my how you've grown, but your still far too skinny for my liking. Let's get you something to eat to put some meat on your bones," Mrs. Weasley said.

Leila simply smiled and shook her head. Typical Mrs. Weasley. She'd been there less than five minutes and Mrs. Weasley was already trying to fatten her up. Every time she came to the Burrow Mrs. Weasley always made sure she and Harry had more than enough to eat. Leila didn't always eat the best with the Dursleys, so she didn't mind Mrs. Weasley's wonderful cooking. At the table, Tonks was seated and she looked sort of depressed so Leila took a seat next to her at the Weasley's large table.

"Wotcher, Leila," Tonks said.

"Hey, Tonks," Leila smiled.

"How've the muggles been treating you?' Tonks asked.

"Same as usual. They ignore me, so I try to ignore them back. Is there anything interesting happening in your life?" Leila asked.

Tonks avoided the question as Mrs. Weasley came back with a giant bowl of onion soup. Leila's stomach slightly growled at the sight and aroma of the soup. She already knew it would taste as good as it looked and smelled.

"Would you like some bread, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Um…" Leila said.

"Of course you would." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Leila chuckled because Mrs. Weasley didn't even give her a choice. Mrs. Weasley was going to stay true to her word of putting some meat on her bones. Leila took a spoonful of her soup and then a knock came at the door which caused Mrs. Weasley to peer out the window once more. Mrs. Weasley smiled at Leila in reassurance before returning to business with those outside the door.

"Who's there? Declare yourself," Mrs. Weasley said.

Leila couldn't hear the answer but Mrs. Weasley opened the door and in walked Dumbledore and Harry. Mrs. Weasley scolded Dumbledore for letting Leila come in by herself and before more could be said Tonks quickly stood up to leave and Mrs. Weasley looked after her worriedly. Dumbledore glanced at Tonks as she walked past him but he didn't say anything to her. Leila stood up to watch out the window as Tonks left. She looked rather depressed and when she was no more than a few feet out the door, she disapparated. Tonks had always been such a cheerful, fun-loving, carefree person and it was painful to see her like this. Leila didn't recognize this Tonks and she couldn't help but wonder if Sirius' death had taken this much of a toll on her. She didn't expect Harry to be the only one grieving Sirius' death. Leila sat back down in her chair and took another spoonful of soup; but almost the moment she did so, Dumbledore called for her.

"Well, I shall see you at Hogwarts, Harry. Before I go, Leila, I'd like to have a word with you in private," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir," Leila said.

Leila stood up slowly from her meal and walked past as Mrs. Weasley examined how skinny Harry was too. Dumbledore held the door open for her and led her outside. Leila nodded her head in thanks for holding the door and followed Dumbledore to where he stopped on the beaten path. Leila gazed up at the stars in the night sky. She loved the stars because when she looked at the night sky and saw the first star, she always thought of her mother and she didn't feel so alone. It probably seemed stupid to see a star and think of one's mother, but it was a small comfort she received. Leila looked to the headmaster and exhaled deeply before he spoke to her.

"Harry told me that you too have been having dreams," Dumbledore said.

"Harry worries about me too much. It was just one dream, last night and it's nothing to worry about, sir." Leila said.

"Did you tell Harry what your dream was about?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was as vague as possible. I don't want him to act rashly about one dream, because last time—last time we lost Sirius," Leila sighed.

"I do see your point, but would you mind telling me what your dream was about?" Dumbledore asked.

"I-I suppose not. I just honestly didn't think that one dream of mine would interest a busy man like you, Professer." Leila said.

"Please continue then, I always do enjoy a good dream. I once had a dream where all I did was knit socks and…but I'm not here to tell you of my dreams, I'm here to listen to yours," Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, I could hear voices in the dark and seeing as it was dark, I couldn't see anything. But above the whispers I heard a woman. She saying over and over again "He's only a boy." Then everything got real quiet like and suddenly I could hear screams of someone in pain. I saw an arm with a Dark Mark on it, but there was a hand clutching the arm. The hand had a ring on it. It looked like a Slytherin ring and next thing I know I'm awake," Leila told her story.

Dumbledore appeared to be pondering her dream over. His hand stroked his long beard and a look of thoughtfulness came into his eyes which stoked Leila's curiosity. She rather impatiently waited in the silence for a few minutes before she interrupted Dumbledore's thoughts.

"Leila, you were right not to tell your brother about your dream. I don't want you to tell Harry about your dream. We don't want him jumping to any conclusions. If you have another one, come directly to me," Dumbledore said.

"Do you think it means something?" Leila asked.

"I'm not sure yet, only time will tell," Dumbledore said.

"But, what does this mean for me? And what conclusions could Harry draw?" Leila asked.

"There are many possibilities, which we will discuss further should you have more dreams," Dumbledore said.

"But sir," Leila pleaded.

"We will talk more if you have more dreams, Leila," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir," Leila sighed.

"Now, let's get you back to your meal; otherwise I feel Molly will have my head, so to speak," Dumbledore smiled.

Dumbledore walked Leila back to the Burrow and then vanished once she was safely inside. When she was back in the Burrow, Leila found Harry eating his soup and chatting with Mrs. Weasley. Leila took the seat where her bowl of soup, now cold, was and picked her spoon up to begin eating again, bur Mrs. Weasley came and snatched her bowl.

"He should have let you finish eatingm" Mrs. Weasley tutted.

"It's fine. I'll eat it like this. Honestly, I don't mind; it's far better than anything I eat at the Dursleys," Leila said.

"No, no. I'll warm it up for you. The least I can do for you two is give to give you both a proper meal," Mrs. Weasley said.

Mrs. Weasley warmed the soup up magically and handed Leila back her bowl. Leila took a spoonful of soup, savoring it slowly. Harry continued to talk with Mrs. Weasley. They talked about Hermione Granger's arrival and Slughorn; but Leila silently ate her soup. Leila joined in when the conversation turned to Mr. Weasley.

"Is Mr. Weasley still at work?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he is. As a matter of fact, he's a tiny bit late … He said he'd be back around midnight," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Does he work late a lot?" Leila asked.

"After the whole debacle at the Ministry, he has been late more than he used to be," Mrs. Weasley sighed.

Mrs. Weasley turned to look at the large clock that had a hand for every single member of her household. Leila noticed that every hand was pointed at "mortal peril." Leila looked at Harry, who noticed the hands changes too. Harry simply shrugged at her, so she prodded Mrs. Weasley.

"Erm…I assumed that Ginny and Ron were upstairs…" Leila began.

"They are dear," Mrs. Weasley forced a smile.

"But your clock…" Harry began.

"It's been like that for a while now, ever since You-Know-Who came back into the open. I suppose everybody's in mortal danger now… I don't think it can be just our family…but I don't know anyone else who's got a clock like this, so I can't check. Oh!" Mrs. Weasley began attempting to make casual conversation.

Mrs. Weasley pointed at the clock as Mr. Weasley's hand switched to "traveling." Soon Mr. Weasley was on his way home from a long day of work. There was a knock on the back door and Mrs. Weasley hurried to the door. Leila and Harry listened as Mrs. Weasley let Mr. Weasley in. Mrs. Weasley wanted to let Mr. Weasley in right away, but it was becoming common practice to ask a security question, that only the real person would know, before allowing someone to enter.

"Mrs. Weasley's got a point. The Death Eaters probably already know enough about us, if they're trying to impersonate us," Leila told Harry.

"Yeah, I reckon that's true," Harry said.

"But then again, Mr. Weasley does have an image to upkeep," Leila said.

"Do you ever pick a side?" Harry asked.

"Shut up, Harry. I like to look over all matter of the issue and then choose the best approach. Besides, you can never be too informed," Leila said.

"Oh, believe me, you can. If I never have to hear about who you're snogging, it will be all too soon," Harry said.

"It's not my problem that your best friend can't keep his mouth shut," Leila said.

"Ron's your friend too. Besides, you were snogging a Slytherin!" Harry said.

"I happen to be in Slytherin!"Leila said.

"That doesn't mean I want you snogging them all," Harry said.

"I'm not snogging all the Slytherins, for your information. But, if you must know my logic, I hoped that by snogging Theodore Nott, Malfoy would leave me alone," Leila said.

"How would… wait, I don't even want to try and comprehend your logic," Harry groaned.

"Harry! Leila! I didn't expect to see you two until morning," Mr. Weasley said interrupting the conversation.

Harry and Mr. Weasley shook hands. Leila simply smiled at Mr. Weasley as he took a seat next to Harry, across from Leila. They talked about Mr. Weasley's night at work. Leila soon yawned, she was exhausted.

"Bed." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I think I'll take you up on that. Harry can stay and chat of course." Leila said standing up.

Leila went to grab her dishes to walk them to the sink, but Mrs. Weasley shooed her away.

"Don't worry about those. I'll get them. You must be exhausted, both of you." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm fine." Harry said trying to stifle a yawn.

"You can't fool me, Harry. Now, I've got Fred and George's room all ready for the two of you." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Where are Fred and George?"Leila asked.

"They're living in the flat above their joke shop. I must say that I didn't approve at first, but they do seem to have a bit of flair for business. Now, off to bed with the both you." Mrs. Weasley said.

Leila and Harry said goodnight to Mr. Weasley, and followed Mrs. Weasley up the stairs.

"Here you are. This should do for the two of you." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Thanks." Harry mumbled.

"Thanks for inviting us for the summer." Leila said.

"It's my pleasure, I enjoy having you two; especially if it gets you away from…never mind that. Now, get some sleep." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Mrs. Weasley walked over and kissed Harry on the cheek and hugged him. Harry looked a little awkward, but he accepted the affection.

"G'night Harry." Mrs. Weasley said.

"G'night Mrs. Weasley." Harry said yawning.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled and moved to Leila. She kissed and hugged Leila as she did Harry.

"G'night, Leila." Mrs. Weasley said.

"G'night Mrs. Weasley." Leila said.

"You look so much like your mother." Mrs. Weasley whispered.

Leila held onto Mrs. Weasley a little longer than normal, but this was the most affection she had ever gotten. Mrs. Weasley was almost like her mother, but she would never take the place of her real mother, Lily. Mrs. Weasley released Leila from the hug, patted her on the cheek, and left the room. Harry and Leila both quickly changed into their pajamas and were ready for a peaceful night's sleep.

"Which bed do you want?" Harry asked.

"Whichever one wasn't Fred's." Leila said.

"Why does that matter?" Harry asked.

"No specific reason." Leila said.

"Liar." Harry muttered.

"It's a surprise." Leila smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes and raked a hand through his hair. Leila, knowing which bed had been Fred's, crawled into the bed nearest the door, which had been George's old bed. Harry shrugged and threw himself onto Fred's old bed. Leila blew out the candle which had lit the room and lay there silently. After about five minutes, Leila couldn't take the silence.

"You find it yet?" Leila asked.

"Find what?" Harry asked.

"Never mind." Leila chuckled.

Harry, confused by what Leila said grabbed his pillow and found something hard inside. Harry reached inside and found a leftover joke shop item. Harry chucked the item at Leila, but she deflected it with her pillow, which caused it to fall to the floor. Leila then bent over to look at what it was.

"Ew. What was that?" Harry asked.

"Looks like a Puking Pastille, but the moonlight doesn't help much." Leila said.

"How did you know there was something there?" Harry asked.

"Fred and I were talking once about where he hid his stash of inventions from Mrs. Weasley. It just seemed like something Fred would do to leave a memento for his Mum." Leila laughed.

Harry chuckled and a silence fell over the room.

"Good night, Leila." Harry sighed.

"G'night." Leila mumbled.

"Sweet dreams." Harry said.

"Uh-huh." Leila said on the verge of sleep.

"I mean it, you know." Harry said.

Harry chuckled. Leila didn't respond because she was fast asleep. She didn't have any odd dreams that night. Instead she had a dream in which her parents were alive, and she and Harry had other siblings. Leila woke up in the morning, reluctantly, to a wakeup call from Ron and Hermione. She was fine with Ron, but Hermione's babbling annoyed her.

"Shut it, Granger." Leila said.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Hermione said.

Leila and Hermione weren't what you would call friends. Leila didn't care about Hermione being a muggleborn, but rather just found her plain annoying. Not liking Hermione Granger was one of the few things she had in common with her fellow Slytherins. She hadn't liked Hermione from her first train ride. Leila felt that Hermione had always thought that she was better than Leila. The boys used to side with her, until that troll on Halloween. The boys' opinions of Hermione Granger changed that night; but Leila and Hermione still couldn't put their differences aside. Some said it was because they were so similar, others said it was because of some rivalry over Harry. Whatever the reason was, the girls had never become friends. They usually got along if Harry was around, but if he wasn't there that was a completely different story.

"Leave me alone." Leila groaned.

"Mum's bringing you up breakfast." Ron said.

"Breakfast!" Leila popped out of bed.

Ron laughed at her and sat next to her on the bed. She and Ron were friends, which wasn't always the case. It took him most of first year to finally warm up to her. He didn't like her because she was a Slytherin. Ron was fine with her on the first train ride to Hogwarts, but after the sorting, he avoided her like the plague. He wasn't mean to her; but he didn't trust her and certainly didn't like including her in things that year. Leila thought back on when they first became friends.

_Flashback_

_Leila was sitting in a hospital bed next to Harry, after the incident with Quirrell. Leila and Harry both faced Quirrell with Voldemort on the back of his head. Then both of them ended up in the hospital wing. Harry was still unconscious when Ron walked into the hospital wing and Leila pretended to be asleep. Ron went straight for her pile of candy._

_ "What do you think you're doing?" Leila demanded._

_ "You scared me!" Ron almost screamed._

_ "Serves you right, trying to steal my candy." Leila said._

_ "I figured you wouldn't mind. I mean you do have a lot of it." Ron said._

_Leila sighed and sat up in her bed._

_ "Go on. You can have some." Leila said._

_Ron looked at her hesitantly. Leila dug through her pile of candy and passed him a chocolate frog from Malfoy, she didn't want anything from Malfoy. Ron grabbed the chocolate frog and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Leila laughed at him._

_ "What?" Ron said with a mouth full._

_ "Why'd you shove the whole thing in your mouth?" Leila asked._

"_It's the cards you want. Who cares how you eat the frog. You got Wendelin the Weird by the way." Ron swallowed hard._

_Leila laughed and shook her head._

"_I…um…just wanted to say that I don't think you're evil." Ron said._

"_Took you long enough." Leila said._

"_Yeah, well most Slytherins wouldn't have done what you did down there." Ron mumbled._

"_What, try to get rid of Voldemort?" Leila asked._

"_Don't say his name." Ron shuddered._

"_Sorry, but it's the truth isn't it?" Leila asked._

"_Well like I said, I don't think your evil." Ron said._

"_So, friends then?" Leila asked holding out her hand._

"_Friends." Ron said shaking her hand._

_End Flashback_

"Leila..." Ron said.

"Hmm?" Leila asked.

"You didn't look like you were with us." Ron said.

"I was just remembering when we became friends." Leila smiled.

"Oh geez…don't give me the "not all Slytherins are evil" talk again. I get it all the time from you." Ron complained.

"Well, it's true." Leila responded.

"What about Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Ok, so it's true for a select few of us, and I don't care what you think of the prick." Leila said.

"He is in your house." Hermione added.

"I said select few! Besides, just because we're in the same house doesn't mean I have to like him." Leila sneered.

"Can you two not argue for one minute?" Ginny smiled leaning against the door frame.

"Ginny!" Leila shouted.

Leila ran to her friend and hugged her. Ginny laughed and hugged Leila back. Leila then walked back to her bed and sat down. Ginny leaned against the bed frame. Leila turned to slightly face Ginny, leaving her back to Harry, Ron, and Granger.

"Well, it's good to see you too." Ginny said.

"I'm glad that you can save my sanity this summer. I don't know that I can stand a summer of Granger." Leila said.

"Wouldn't count on a summer of sanity." Ginny frowned.

"Why is that?" Leila asked.

"It's _her._ She's driving me mad." Ginny said.

"Who?" Leila asked.

"What's she one now?" Hermione asked sympathetically.

"It's the way she talks to me…you'd think I was about three!" Ginny complained.

"Sure, ignore me for Granger." Leila groaned.

"I know, she's so full of herself." Hermione whispered, ignoring Leila's comment.

"Granger did you actually insult someone?" Leila gasped.

Ron flung Harry's pillow at Leila. Leila groaned and tossed the pillow back to Harry, who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Leila, quit having a go at Hermione. And you two." Ron said pointing at Ginny and Hermione "Can't you two lay of her for five seconds?"

"Can someone please explain…" Leila began.

"Oh, that's right, defend her. We all know you can't get enough of her." Ginny snapped.

"Who are you…" Harry began.

The door opened again.

"Breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley said entering the room.

Mrs. Weasley carried one tray while Fleur Delacour carried the other tray into the room. Mrs. Weasley gave her tray to Harry, while Leila got the one carried by Fleur. Leila quickly stood up and hugged Fleur. Leila hadn't seen Fleur for quite some time. She had heard rumors that Fleur had taken a job at Gringotts to improve her English, and that Bill was tutoring her; but that was the last she had heard of, or ever expected to hear of Fleur Delacour.

"Fleur?" Leila asked.

"Eet eez me." Fleur smiled.

Leila attempted to smiled and then sat back down on her bed, leaning close to Ron.

"What's she doing here?" Leila whispered to Ron.

"Annoying us." Ron whispered.

"Really, what's she doing here." Leila asked.

"Tell you later." Ron whispered.

Fleur was having a conversation with Harry, but she said something that caught her attention, because Fleur was gushing with emotion. It was hard but to notice the excitement that came from Fleur.

"Bill and I are going to be married!" Fleur said.

"Since when?" Leila asked Ron.

"Later." Ron whispered.

Fleur explained about Bill, Gringotts, and her stay at the Burrow, and then gracefully left the room.

"Mum hates her." Ginny said.

"I do not hate her! I just think they've hurried into this engagement, that's all!" Mrs. Weasley defended.

"They've known each other a year." Ron said.

"Sometimes love just happens, there's nothing you can do about it." Leila commented.

"How would you know?" Ron asked.

"I've heard things." Leila said.

"So is that how it is for Malfoy with you?" Ron asked.

"Shut up, Ron. We're talking about Fleur, not the ferret." Leila said through gritted teeth.

Ron chuckled and then picked up in the conversation about Fleur. Leila remembered Fleur from her fourth year, the Triwizard Tournament. Fleur had been the competitor for Beauxbatons.

"…they're rushing all sorts of decisions they'd normally take time over. It was the same last time he was powerful, people eloping left, right, and center…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Including you and Dad?" Ginny said slyly.

"Or me and Harry's parents?" Leila added.

"Yes, well, your father and I were made for each other, what was the point in waiting. And Lily and James, well they were also right for each other. Whereas Bill and Fleur…well…what have they really got in common? He's hard-working, down-to earth sort of person, whereas she's-" Mrs. Weasley combated.

"A cow, But Bill's not that down-to-earth. He's a Curse-Breaker, isn't he, he likes a bit of adventure, a bit of glamour…I expect that's why he's gone for Phlegm." Ginny said.

"Stop calling her that, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Leila cracked up laughing as Mrs. Weasley scolded Ginny for the name calling. Ginny rolled her eyes and left the room. Leila followed her out of the room.

"Don't like Fleur?" Leila asked.

"She's annoying." Ginny said.

"Aw c'mon she can't be that bad." Leila laughed.

"You haven't lived with her for the summer." Ginny said.

"And we're hardly even that far into our summer break." Leila teased.

"You're no help. I sometimes wonder why I'm friends with you." Ginny said.

"To get to my brother." Leila said.

"Well, those were my ulterior motives when our friendship began." Ginny winked.

"I knew it." Leila said.

"Whatever." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Want to go play some Quidditch?" Leila asked.

"Anything to get out of this house." Ginny said.

Ginny grabbed Leila's arm.

"Wait, my broom…" Leila began.

"It's in our shed, c'mon." Ginny said.

"Well, I do need to change first." Leila said.

"You have five minutes." Ginny said.

"Someone's bossy." Leila smirked.

Leila shook her head, quickly changed, and then followed Ginny outside. Leila found both her and Harry's Firebolts in the shed along with Leila's Nimbus 2001.

"You want to use my Firebolt?" Leila asked.

"What will you use?" Ginny asked.

"I suppose I could use my old Nimbus 2001?" Leila sighed.

"You make it sound like it's a dreadful broom or something." Ginny laughed.

"It is." Leila said.

"It's only a few years old, you really shouldn't be complaining." Ginny said.

"But it was paid for by the Malfoys. Ew." Leila shuddered.

"Point taken, now give me the Firebolt before I start feeling bad for you." Ginny smiled.

"Haha." Leila said handing Ginny her Firebolt.

The girls kicked off and flew into the air. They tossed a quaffle around for a while. Both girls were chasers for their House teams, and were good fliers. Of course, Harry was still a superior flier compared to Leila. Harry had the agility of a Seeker; but Leila didn't mind. She played the same position that her father did when he was at Hogwarts. The girls eventually got bored and landed and put the brooms back in the shed.

"Gryffindor's going to win the Quidditch Cup this year." Ginny said.

"No way, Slytherin will…." Leila began.

"Malfoy get the snitch before Harry? In your dreams." Ginny interrupted.

"I would never even dream about that prat." Leila said.

"Then it doesn't look like Slytherin is going to win against Gryffindor anytime soon." Ginny said.

"We'll just see about that. I may not like the prat, but he's a pretty good Seeker." Leila admitted.

"Did I just hear you say something good about Malfoy?" Ginny gasped.

"Shocking, I know; too bad he's a complete arse." Leila said, rolling her eyes.

Leila and Ginny walked into the house to find Hermione and Mrs. Weasley sitting in the kitchen. Harry and Fleur were standing there watching Mrs. Weasley trying something on Hermione. Leila tried to get a better look.

"What the hell happened to your face, Granger?" Leila gasped.

Hermione groaned in frustration.

"It looks like…." Leila began

"I know what it looks like!" Hermione screamed.

"Now who got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Leila said.

Mrs. Weasley shushed her and attempted to fix the bruise.

"This has always worked before. I just can't understand it." Mrs. Weasley said.

"It'll be Fred and George's idea of a funny joke, making sure it can't come off." Ginny said.

"But it's got to come off! I can't go around looking like this forever!" Hermione squeaked.

"Bill mentioned Fred and George, zey are pranksters, right?" Fleur added.

"Aw c'mon, it's a vast improvement." Leila said ignoring Fleur.

"Not helping…" Ginny whispered through gritted teeth.

"I was only joking, Granger." Leila said.

"I know you better than that, Leila." Hermione said.

"But I was." Leila said.

"Both of you shut it." Ginny said.

Hermione and Leila both nodded, and tried to glare at each other. Well, Leila succeeded, seeing as she didn't have a black-eye. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand why the two of you don't get along." Ginny said.

"More like won't get along." Harry commented finally adding to the conversation.

"Mrs. Weasley, are you sure no owls arrived this morning?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"Yes, dear, I'd have noticed. But there's still plenty of time…" Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione then started complaining about how she thought she completely messed up Ancient Runes. Leila groaned. Hermione was such a know–it-all. She always complained that she failed, and then she ended up top of the class. This always left Leila and Malfoy to battle it out for second. Leila hoped that the results from her OWL exams would nudge her above Malfoy. Last year had been dreadful with him bragging about being in second place above her.

"Granger, will you shut up! You're top of our class. You obviously didn't fail!" Leila screamed.

"Yeah, we're all nervous here. Besides, when you've got your eleven "Outstanding" OWLs…" Ron said.

"Don't! Don't! Don't! I know I've failed everything. Besides, you wouldn't understand." Hermione said.

"I took as many tests as you did." Leila said.

"Wait, you took eleven tests?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Leila said.

"Did you drop a class and take the test like Hermione? You would've had to have dropped one…unless…" Ron began.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out someday, Ron." Harry grinned.

Both Leila and Hermione were given time turners there third year. Harry knew this because he had traveled back in time with them to save Sirius and Buckbeak, but poor Ron was in the hospital wing. They had never taken the time to explain it to Ron, because terrible things could happen to those that mess with time. Leila had continued to use a time turner until the end of last year. She assumed that she wouldn't be given a time turner this year after they had destroyed them.

"Were you in…" Ron began, trying to figure things out.

"Yes, I took Divination with you, dummy. I didn't drop any classes." Leila said.

"But how is that possible?" Ron muttered.

"Divination hardly counts as a class. It's a load of rubbish." Hermione said.

"You just think that because Trelawney hated you." Leila said.

"And how is making up new ways to die educational?" Hermione asked.

"So…what happens if you fail a class?" Harry asked no one in particular, trying to change the subject.

Leila walked away from the conversation and picked at some food left over from breakfast.

"Didn't you get enough to eat?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh yes, breakfast was delightful. I just have a bottomless pit for a stomach." Leila said.

"I used to say the same thing. My figure isn't what it used to be. Probably because I had seven children." Mrs. Weasley said.

Leila stopped the sausage midair and set it back down on the plate. She patted it and smiled. Ron then swiped the sausage that was almost in her mouth.

"You do realize I almost ate that." Leila said.

"Yeah, key word being almost." Ron said with his mouth full of food.

"Some things never change." Leila shook her head.

Hermione then started shrieking.

"Bloody hell, Granger. Can you sound any more like a banshee?" Leila said.

Hermione then pointed at the window. Coming towards the house were four black specks. Ron and Leila joined her by the window.

"They're definitely owls." Ron gulped.

"And there are four of them." Harry said stepping in between Leila and Ron.

"One for each of us." Leila said.

"Oh, no….Oh, no…Oh, no…" Hermione whispered.

Mrs. Weasley opened the window and the four owls flew in. They each found the owl with the letter addressed to them. Hermione was still freaking out, but Leila forgave her for that because she too was freaking out. Except she was freaking out on the inside.

"Aren't you even nervous?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am." Leila said.

"Doesn't look like it." Harry said.

"I don't wear my emotions on my sleeves, like some people." Leila said.

"It's not a bad thing you know." Harry said.

"Oh just shut up, I want to look at my results." Leila squealed.

Leila ripped open her letter and quickly found the parchment with her results.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

_**Pass Grades Fail Grades**_

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

_**Leila Mae Potter has achieved:**_

__Study of Ancient Runes O

Arithmancy O

Astronomy O

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination A

Herbology O

History of Magic E

Potions O

Transfiguration O

Leila looked at her results and was pleasantly surprised. She breathed a sigh of relief. Harry snatched her results from her.

"Let's see here…." Harry began.

"Give those back, they're mine." Leila shouted.

Harry gasped.

"What?" Leila said.

"Only an "A" in Divination?" Harry gasped.

"Shut up, Harry." Leila said.

"You can't continue in it, you know." Hermione said, not letting her eyes leave her own results.

"I was going to have to drop a class anyways." Leila said.

"Why's that?" Ginny asked.

"After we destroyed the time turners at the Ministry, you really think they'd still let me use one? The most classes you can have without a time turner is ten." Leila said.

"How horrible, you can only take ten classes." Harry teased.

"Shut up, Harry." Leila smirked.

"Hermione, how did you do?" Ginny asked.

"I…not bad." Hermione said, somewhat disappointedly.

"Oh, come off it." Ron said swiping her results. "Yep, ten "Outstandings" and one "Exceeds Expectations" in Defense." Ron said.

"You're not happy with your results?" Leila asked.

"It's not that." Hermione said.

"If you're scared Malfoy beat you for top marks, I can already tell you he didn't." Leila said.

"Why's that?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know…I'm just trying to be nice." Leila said through gritted teeth.

Ginny laughed. Leila rolled her eyes and Granger still examined the letter. How many more times did she need to see that she had ten Outstandings?

"Well, we're NEWT students now! Mum, are there any more sausages?" Ron grinned.

"You just ate a piece!" Leila said.

"I'm still hungry." Ron said.

Leila playfully shoved Ron and looked at her brother. He was looking over his results again, quietly.

"Everything all right?" Leila asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"You sure?" Leila asked.

"Yeah, of course." Harry said folding up his results.

"If you say so. Hey, you never told me how you did!" Leila said.

"Not as good as you obviously." Harry half-smiled.

"Obviously, but let's have a look anyway" Leila smirked.

Harry reluctantly handed Leila his grades. They weren't terrible, but he definitely wasn't at the top of the class. She squeezed her brother's shoulder, and then walked upstairs to finish the dreadful book of Lockharts that she started. At least it would give her a little break from Hermione and Fleur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Leila always enjoyed her stays at the Burrow, including a summer full of Hermione Granger. The Weasleys always made sure that Leila and Harry felt like they were a part of the family. Granted, not all the Weasleys lived at the Burrow anymore, Leila felt like an honorary member of the Weasley family. The summer seemed to fly, metaphorically and literally. Leila tried to help Mrs. Weasley out around the house as much as she could, along with playing Quidditch, read, and Ginny's favorite activity: avoiding Fleur.

But the summer wasn't all fun and games. Disappearances and worse things were happening almost daily. Mrs. Weasley would always fret over the Daily Prophet to make sure that no one she knew had been lost. Leila knew that this was only the beginning of thing, but how much worse could they get? Leila hadn't had any more strange dreams, well at least not any new ones. She had the same dream from earlier in the summer a few more times. Each time it became somewhat clearer, but she still couldn't make it out what the dream meant. Each time the dream came back Leila debated telling Dumbledore, but technically, he already knew this dream, so there wasn't much of a point in bothering the busy Headmaster.

Soon, July 31st was upon them: Harry and Leila's 16th birthday. Leila awoke that morning to the sun shining down on her face. She rolled over to see if Harry was awake, but he was still sleeping. Leila smirked and quietly tiptoed out of her bed and to her brothers. She jumped onto his bed, making sure that she landed on him.

"Oomph." Harry groaned.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Leila yelled.

"Get off." Harry said.

"Don't you have something you should say to me?" Leila asked.

"Leila." Harry said pushing her off.

She sat at the foot of Harry's bed when he finally sat up. He grabbed for his glasses and placed them on his face. He looked at her and shook his head, while Leila simply smiled back at her brother.

"Happy Birthday, baby sister." Harry smiled.

"That's better." Leila said.

She got off Harry's bed and sat back on her own. There were three owls perched outside the window, so she opened it to let them in. Two of them were for her and one was for the both of them. The owl for both of them was from Hagrid. Leila grabbed the package and threw it at Harry. Harry opened the rock cakes, which Hagrid made more than enough for the two of them, while she then grabbed the other small packages. Leila gave the owls a treat and sent them on their ways.

"Who are they from?" Harry asked.

"Dunno, haven't opened them yet." Leila retorted.

"Well, hand it over then." Harry said.

"The name says 'Leila Potter' not 'Harry Potter." Leila smirked.

Leila picked the packages back up, one in each hand. Harry quickly raced out of his bed and for the small package in Leila's right hand. She tried to fight him off, but Harry's quick Seeker reflexes beat her. Harry opened the attached card, while Leila whined for him to give it back. Harry looked at the name on the bottom of the card then looked to Leila.

"Theodore Nott? I thought you were through with him?" Harry questioned.

"I am." Leila said.

"Then why is he sending you a present?" Harry asked.

"People generally get presents on their birthdays, Harry." Leila groaned.

"Not from Theodore Nott." Harry said.

"Just give it back." Leila whined.

Harry held the present and card as high as he could. Harry wasn't the tallest person, but he still had about five inches on Leila. Leila tried to reach her full height of 5 foot 1 ½ inches, but it did nothing for her, so she instead tried jumping to reach them. Harry started laughing at her ill-managed attempts to reach her presents. Leila, attempting to make another jump scrunched her face up into an entertaining face that Harry doubled over with laughter. Leila instantly swiped back what was hers and shoved them in her trunk. Harry ruffled her hair and then sat back down on his bed. Leila attempted to smooth out her messy hair and then again turned to her brother.

"So what do you think Mrs. Weasley has planned?" Leila asked.

"No idea, but I think it will be great." Harry said.

"Any birthday away from the Dursley's is great in my book." Leila said.

"That's true." Harry smiled.

"I'm heading downstairs to see if we got any other surprises, and stay away from my trunk!" Leila said.

Leila walked downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley and Fleur busy with breakfast preparations. Mrs. Weasley bustled over to Leila and enveloped her in a hug.

"Leila! Happy Birthday!" Mrs. Weasley said hugging her.

"'Apee Birthday!" Fleur smiled.

"Thank you." Leila laughed.

"Did you sleep all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Fine." Leila said.

"Good, that's good. Now, have a seat some breakfast should be ready in a few minutes." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Mrs. Weasley ushered Leila to the table, where it appeared that two special places had been set. One for Leila and the other for Harry. Leila sat down at the table as Harry made his way downstairs. Mrs. Weasley gave him the same birthday greeting and then he sat down at the table where the other special place had been set. Harry leaned over to whisper in Leila's ear.

"Much better than the Dursley's." Harry whispered.

"For sure." Leila whispered back.

Mrs. Weasley served them chocolate chip pancakes. Leila and Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley and set out to devour their stacks of pancakes.

"Why don't you ever make those for me?" Ron asked coming downstairs.

"I've never tried that recipe before, and I figured today would be a special occasion." Mrs. Weasley responded.

"As if your own son's birthday isn't special enough." Ron muttered under his breath.

Ron yawned and joined the Potter twins at the table. He took the seat on Harry's right. He instantly grabbed a stack of four pancakes and began shoveling them in his mouth. Hermione and Ginny arrived down for breakfast, both looking absolutely repulsed by Ron's eating habits.

"Where did you learn how to eat Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"Shut up." Ron said with his mouth full.

"Happy Birthday Harry…and Leila." Hermione said.

"Happy Birthday!" Ginny smiled.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Happy Birthday!" Ron said spewing pancakes at Leila.

"Talk about spew." Leila said.

"I've had enough of that. I wish Hermione would let me resign." Ron groaned.

"Not Granger's group the pancakes that you _spewed_ all over me." Leila said rolling her eyes.

"Oh." Ron mumbled.

"Nice apology." Leila said.

"Huh?" Ron replied.

"Never mind." Leila sighed.

Hermione and Ginny sat down for breakfast. Ginny and Hermione both took seats across from the other three at the table. They were soon joined by Fleur and Mrs. Weasley, but the conversation still remained between the five teenagers at the table.

"Quidditch later?" Ginny asked.

"Of course." Leila said.

"Teams?" Ron asked.

"Potters versus Weasleys." Leila smiled.

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She can be on our team, I suppose." Leila said.

"Then you get three!" Ron complained.

"If you want her, you can have her." Leila shot back.

"No, no, you can keep Hermione." Ron said.

"You actually want me on your team, Leila?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, but if you're on our team it should even the teams out." Leila said.

"Leila…" Ginny hissed.

"What? She's awful at Quidditch, that's a known fact." Leila said.

"Don't worry Ginny, I agree with her. I couldn't play Quidditch even if my life depended on it." Hermione said.

The group laughed and finished up their breakfasts. They then headed out to the back for a game of Quidditch. Harry, Leila, and Hermione eventually won, but barely so. Ginny imposed the rule that Hermione had to be passed to at least once every time they went for a goal. Hermione often dropped the quaffle when it was passed to her. So Harry got the idea to have Hermione start with the quaffle and pass it. Hermione didn't have the best arm, but at least that stopped Hermione from having to catch the thing. And Hermione's flying was a completely different story. Leila was pretty sure she probably could teach cows to fly better, but she bit back her insult not wanting to get Harry mad at her on their birthday.

The group stayed outside for most of the day. It was too nice outside to be stuck inside. Especially with Fleur, as Ginny put it. After their Quidditch game, they had a nice picnic near a pond close to the Burrow. Hermione kept bringing up the subject of school, which subjects they were going to continue in, and what they were going to do after Hogwarts. Leila soon realized that Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were probably told to keep Harry and Leila away from the house. Leila wasn't exactly sure what Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were planning, but she was almost positive that it was some sort of party. The group finally headed back to the Burrow when Mrs. Weasley called for them. And Leila was sure of a party when she saw Remus apparate into the yard.

"Uncle Remus!" Leila screamed.

She ran over to her godfather and hugged him. He smiled wearily. He looked like he had aged another ten years since the last time she had seen him. Remus had hidden the fact that he was her godfather for most of her third year, but he had accidentally let it slip one day while she and Harry were having private Defence lessons to learn to ward off dementors. Leila released him from the hug and smiled at him.

"Happy Birthday, Leila." Remus said.

"It's good to see you." Leila smiled.

"I can hardly believe that you're sixteen. You're looking more and more beautiful every time I see you." Remus said.

"Stop it; you're embarrassing me." Leila said.

Bill apparated into the yard and came up and shook Remus' hand. They immediately began discussing Order happenings, so Leila walked over to where Ginny stood alone watching, Hermione, Harry, and Ron. This didn't last long because Mrs. Weasley must have been watching from the window.

"Come inside, it's time to come in." Mrs. Weasley yelled from the back door.

Everyone made their way inside. Fred and George had flooed over not too long before and were joking around with Fleur. The twins talked animatedly with Fluer; then Fred walked over and wrapped his arm around Fleur. Fleur smiled awkwardly and looked at Bill with pleading eyes. Bill shook his head and walked over to them, Remus following. He reached for Fleur's hand and she accepted, pulling her away from Fred and into his embrace.

"Get your own fiancée." Bill said smiling.

Fred grinned and winked at Leila. Leila rolled her eyes, but could help laughing.

"What do you say Leila? Want to make this a birthday to remember?" Fred grinned.

Leila continued to laugh as Fred walked over to where she was standing. He got down on one knee right in front of her, with a big grin plastered on his face. Ginny noticed Fred kneeling in front of Leila and out of curiosity she walked over to join the group. Fred then took her right hand in both of his.

"Leila, will you do me the pleasure of being my fiancée?" Fred said laughing.

"Is that what you call a marriage proposal?" Leila asked.

"You're right, let's do this properly. Leila Potter, will you marry me?" Fred grinned.

"Only in your dreams, Fred. In your dreams." Leila laughed.

Leila playfully smacked Fred on the cheek. Fred pretended to act hurt and stood back to his feet. Mrs. Weasley had noticed the exchange and bustled over.

"What do you think you were doing?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"It was a joke, Mum." Fred said.

"You are too young even too be joking about that! Marriage is a serious thing." Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"I'm eighteen and can do what I please. If I want to get married I'll bloody well get married. But it's like I said: it was a joke!" Fred tried to get through to his mother.

"Watch your language in my house. Leila dear, I hope you weren't too offended." Mrs. Weasley said turning to Leila.

"I tend not to take Fred too seriously." Leila smiled.

Mrs. Weasley patted Leila on the cheek and walked to finish last minute dinner preparations.

"Sheesh, you think she'd learn how to take a joke?" Fred complained.

"Everyone knows you have a thing for Leila." Ginny said.

"It was called a joke!" Fred exasperated, blushing furiously.

"No, that was called rejection, Freddie." George laughed.

"Does Fred even know what that feels like?" Ginny grinned.

"Shut up." Fred muttered..

"Leila's too good for the likes of you anyways." Bill smiled.

"That's what you think." Fred grumbled.

The group laughed and even Fleur joined in on the laughter. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were confused over the laughter, but they joined in anyways. Mr. Weasley walked into the house and everyone sat down at the table. The laughter didn't last long. The conversation had turned to attacks by the time the cake was served.

"There have been another couple of dementor attacks. And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark had been set over it…well, frankly, I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Eaters; Sirius brother, Regulus, only managaed a few days as far as I can remember." Remus announced accepting a generous sized piece of cake.

""Yes, well, perhaps we should talk about something diff…" Mrs. Weasley began.

"Did you hear about Florean Fortescue, Remus?" Bill asked.

"The man who ran…" Leila started.

"The ice-cream place in Diagon Alley? He uses to give Leila and I free ice creams." Harry interrupted.

"Good ol' Florean helped George and I out a time or two when we first got to Diagon Alley. Such a shame, it is." Fred said.

"What happened to him?" Leila asked.

"Dragged off, by the look of his place." Bill answered.

"Why?" Ron asked.

Mrs. Weasley was none too happy about the turn in the conversation. She attempted again to change the conversation again by shooting Bill a pointed glare. Mrs. Weasley could tell that Bill was going to answer Ron, so she quickly intervened by trying to offer second pieces of cake, while everyone was still trying to finish the large first helpings. Bill eventually turned to Ron.

"Why? Who knows? He must've upset them somehow. He was a good man, Florean." Bill said.

"Speaking of Diagon Alley, looks like Ollivander's gone too." Mr. Weasley added.

"As is most of the Alley." George said.

"Yes, but Ollivander just disappeared to nowhere." Mr. Weasley said.

"The wandmaker?" Ginny said, looking startled.

"That's the one. Shop's empty. No sign of a struggle. No one knows whether he left voluntarily or was kidnapped." Mr. Weasley said.

"But everyone got their wands from Ollivanders!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm aware of that." Mr. Weasley said.

"But what will people do for wands then?" Leila asked.

"They'll make do with other makers. But Ollivander was the best, and if the other side have got him it's not good for us." Remus responded soberly.

Silence over came the group. They all focused their attention on the cake before them. Soon, it was time for Remus to leave. Harry and Leila walked outside with him. Remus put his traveling cloak on while Harry stood there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets and Leila with her arms folded across her chest. An eerie sense came over them as they were outside. Leila looked to the moon, trying to mentally calculate how many days Remus had until the full moon.

"Things are getting bad out there, just like last time. I want you two to promise look after each other." Remus said.

"We will." Harry said.

"And you, Leila, don't get in too much trouble." Remus tried to smile.

"I'm not that much of a trouble maker." Leila said.

"You forget I taught you for a year." Remus said.

"I'll be good." Leila said.

"I don't know when I'll see you two again, so take care." Remus said hugging Leila.

"Goodbye." Harry and Leila said together.

Remus nodded, shook Harry's hand, and disapparated away. Harry and Leila headed back inside in silence. Leila's thoughts were focused on Remus' ominous warning: just like last time. Adults always said that those who weren't around for the First war could never even imagine the horrors that were faced. Leila was slightly worried by that fact and hoped that things wouldn't come down to what they were last time. When they finally got inside, they found Fred and George proudly talking about their joke shop.

"You going to come visit us when you come to Diagon Alley?" Fred asked.

"If I'm allowed to." Leila said.

"Why wouldn't we allow you?" George asked.

"Not you two, just Diagon Alley in general." Leila said.

"Well, you had better be allowed to come see us." Fred said.

"Or what?" Leila asked.

"Or we'll come get you ourselves, won't we George?" Fred said.

"_We_ will?" George asked.

"Yes, _we_ will. Along with the rest of you lot." Fred said.

"Well, in that case you won't mind if I go off to bed. It's been a long day." Leila said.

"Aren't you and Harry in our old room?" George asked.

"Yeah, Harry really appreciated the present, didn't you Harry?" Leila said.

Leila turned to Harry who was engrossed in a conversation with Bill.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Present. Fred's pillow. You likey?" Leila said.

"Erm…" Harry said rubbing the back of his head.

The twins laughed and Leila headed upstairs to go to bed. She quickly changed into her pajamas and opened the new book Granger had bought her. As much as she couldn't stand Granger, she did have to admit that she almost always enjoyed the books given by her. Leila wasn't sure how much time had passed, but Harry soon knocked on the door and came in.

"Fred and George leave?" Leila asked.

"Yeah, they did." Harry said.

"All right, well I'm going to go to sleep." Leila said.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk with me, Ron, and Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I'm good. I think I've had enough of Granger for today." Leila smiled.

"Leila." Harry groaned.

"I'm tired and you know I get really crabby when I'm overly tired." Leila said.

"G'night then." Harry said.

"Good night." Leila smiled.

Harry nodded and left the room. Leila snuggled close to the wall, covered in her blanket and was soon asleep. She didn't even notice when Harry had returned from Ron's room. When Leila woke up the next morning, their Hogwarts letters were waiting for them downstairs. The five teenagers all opened their letters simultaneously. Leila's letter contained the usual: the book supply list and a note reminding her of a meeting. Leila turned to see Harry holding a Gryffindor Quidditch captain's badge.

"Ooh! Let me see that!" Leila said reaching for the badge.

"It's not that big of a deal." Harry said.

"It is a big deal! That gives you equal status with prefects! You can use our special bathroom now and everything!" Hermione said happily.

"Oh yippie, he can use the bathroom. It's not like he hasn't been in there before." Leila said sarcastically.

"I don't recall you complaining last year when you got Slytherin prefect." Hermione said.

"That's only because I could rub it in Parkinson's face. The bathroom was just an added perk. Besides, there was a huge disadvantage." Leila said.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"Malfoy." Leila shuddered.

"Well, now Harry won't feel left out." Hermione said snootily.

"I remember when Charlie wore one of those. Wait a sec, do you have one Leila?" Ron said examining Harry's badge.

"No, like Snape would ever make me Quidditch captain." Leila scoffed.

"He made you a prefect." Ron said.

"Dumbledore assigns prefects and heads, Ron." Hermione corrected.

"That's right, I knew that. Anyways, Harry, this is so cool. You're my Captain – if you let me back on the team, I suppose, ha ha…" Ron continued.

Mrs. Weasley took Ginny and Ron's lists and examined them.

"Well, I don't suppose we can put off a trip to Diagon Alley much longer now you've got these. We'll go on Saturday as long as your father doesn't have to go into work again. I'm not going without him." Mrs. Weasley announced.

"Mum, d'you honestly think that You-Know-Who's going to be hiding behind a bookshelf in Flourish and Blotts." Ron said.

"Fortescue and Ollivander went on holiday, did they? If you think security's a laughing matter you can stay behind and I'll get your things myself…" Mrs. Weasley said hotly.

"No, I want to see Fred and George's shop!" Ron said hastily.

"Then you buck up your ideas, young man, before I decide you're too immature to come with us! And that goes for Hogwarts as well!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed a basket of laundry and stormed out of the room.

"Blimey…you can't even make a joke around here anymore…" Ron said.

"She's right you know Ronald." Hermione said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"It's dangerous out there. You really need to take this more seriously." Hermione said.

"I am, but really Hermione, how likely is it he'll be at Flourish and Blotts?" Ron said.

"If anything he'd probably be creeping about Bourgin and Burkes. That's where the creepers shop and he's definitely a creeper." Leila added.

Ron broke out into a grin and Hermione tried to hide one. Leila rolled her eyes. Saturday couldn't come soon enough, but it finally came. Bill had taken money out of Gringotts for Leila and Harry. He explained that it was easier than them going to Gringotts. Apparently, the goblins had upped the security so much that it took most people hours to come back with their gold. Luckily, Bill worked at Gringotts and could easily access their vaults. A special Ministry car arrived to get them to the Leaky Cauldron. Leila crawled in the back with Harry, Hermione, and Ron; while Ginny got stuck in the front with her parents. When they got to the Leaky Cauldron they were met up with more protection. Leila groaned at the fact of being stuck with Aurors all day.

"It's embarrassing being stuck with a bunch of Aurors." Leila said.

"It's for your own protection." Hermione said.

"I wonder how many of them there are going to be." Leila said.

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled stepping out of the car.

"Learn to count, Harry…oh, wait Hagrid's here!" Leila said.

The group got out of the car and walked into the Leaky Cauldron with Hagrid. Apparently, the Ministry had wanted to send a bunch of Aurors, but Dumbledore convinced them that Hagrid would do. To Leila, it seemed that Diagon Alley had lost its magic. It no longer held the luster she remembered as an eleven year old. Then again, things always seem much better as a child; but with half the alley closed up, that sparkle was definitely gone. She walked a few steps when someone ran into her.

"Potter." a blonde girl said.

"Greengrass." Leila said.

Daphne Greengrass turned around smiled.

"It's good to see you, Leila." Daphne said.

"You too!" Leila said hugging Daphne.

Daphne was the only sixth year Slytherin girl that she was friends with. The other girls in her House often made fun of her, but Daphne was the only one who didn't take pleasure in that activity. Daphne was probably her closest friend and confidant.

"So where are you headed?" Daphne asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." Leila said.

"But you're here with the Weasleys?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, I am. Harry and I are at the Burrow for the summer." Leila said.

"So that's why you've hardly been writing." Daphne smirked.

"Leila, come along." Mrs. Weasley turned around and called to her.

"I should probably get going." Leila said.

"Why don't you come with me?" Daphne asked.

"Are you alone?" Leila asked.

"Mother and Astoria are in Twilfitt and Tattings and my father's right there." Daphne said.

Daphne pointed to her father. He waved back to Daphne and slowly walked over. Mr. Greengrass was dressed in a dark navy blue set of wizarding robes. Greengrasses were another one of those prominent pureblood families that had been around for centuries. Leila didn't know Daphne's parents that well. She had met them on occasion; and Leila knew that Daphne's younger sister Astoria was a few years below them. Other than that, the only Greengrass she was partial to was Daphne. Mr. Greengrass, finally arrived by Leila and Daphne; and Leila was torn between going with Daphne or the Weasleys.

"I'm not sure I can. I mean, I had to get extra protection just to come here with the Weasley's. I doubt I can just go with your family. The Ministry would have a fit." Leila said.

"Daddy, you work for the Ministry, surely they'd trust you. Don't you think you could talk to Mr. Weasley about Leila shopping with us?" Daphne asked.

Mr. Greengrass nodded and they walked over to the Weasleys. Mr. Greengrass shook Mr. Weasley's hand. From the looks of things, Mr. Greengrass and Mr. Weasley had a much friendlier work relationship than Mr. Weasley had with Mr. Malfoy. Leila smirked at the memory of when Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy had gotten into a little skirmish.

"Arthur." Mr. Greengrass said.

"Evander." Mr. Weasley said.

"How's the office been?" Mr. Greengrass asked.

"Busy, how about you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Same. I hardly have time to even think; but I'm not here to discuss work" Mr. Greengrass said.

"How can I help you, Evander?" Mr. Weasley said.

"I was simply wondering if I could take Leila off your hands for a while. Daphne's been talking about wanting to see her all summer and I figured that this would be the perfect opportunity" Mr. Greengrass said.

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I don't mean to intrude, but if it's the Ministry you're worried about, I'm sure they won't be a problem." Mr. Greengrass said.

"Give me a minute with Leila, please." Mr. Weasley said.

Mr. Weasley gently ushered Leila away from the group. Mr. Weasley appeared to be thinking of what he was going to say to Leila. Leila caught Harry's eye, who gave her a warning look.

"Leila, I'm not sure about this." Mr. Weasley said.

"I trust Daphne. She's one of my only friends in Slytherin." Leila said.

"It's not her I'm worried about. It's not even Evander I'm worried about. I don't trust Camilla, err…Mrs. Greengrass." Mr. Weasley said.

"Why?" Leila asked.

"She's a Rosier, and as I'm sure you know…" Mr. Weasley began.

"Rosier's sided with Voldemort." Leila said.

"Leila, please don't say his name." Mr. Weasley said.

"Sorry." Leila muttered.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Leila." Mr. Weasley said.

"Please, only for a couple of hours? I promise it won't even be that long and I can meet up somewhere." Leila said.

"You have two hours, Leila. Then go to Fred and George's joke shop. If you are so much as a minute late you'll not only be in trouble but I will involve the Ministry." Mr. Weasley said.

"Two hours, got it. Thanks, Mr. Weasley!" Leila said.

"Don't thank me yet. Molly's going to throw a fit." Mr. Weasley said.

Leila nodded and walked back to the group with Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley explained the plan and then Leila left with Daphne and Mr. Greengrass. They walked into Flourish and Blotts. Leila could hear Mrs. Weasley complaining as they left, and demanded to go to Flourish and Blotts to keep an eye on things.

"Daphne, what books does Astoria need?" Mr. Greengrass asked.

"I thought Mum gave you her list." Daphne said.

"She did, but I figured since you had them before, you could help me." Mr. Greengrass smiled.

"Yes, Father." Daphne said.

"Don't forget your books too." Mr. Greengrass said.

Daphne smiled and hooked arms with Leila. They found their own books as well as books for Daphne's little sister. They then got in line to pay. The lines were always long this close to school starting. Leila didn't mind though, it gave her time to spend with Daphne. The only problem was the books weighed one down, especially when you had three people's books between two people. Leila wondered if it was possible to collapse under the weight of so many books. She made a mental note to ask Granger.

"Where's your little sister that she couldn't get her own books?" Leila asked.

"She's probably still at Twilfitt and Tattings with Mum. She wanted new dress robes." Daphne said.

"You didn't want any?" Leila teased.

"It's not that, I just didn't want to stand around being prodded with measurements and pins. Astoria has more patience for that than I do." Daphne said.

"Daphne, do you have the books?" Mr. Greengrass asked.

'I'm in line, aren't I?" Daphne teased.

"Good. We should find your mother when we're done here." Mr. Greengrass said.

They paid for their books and walked to Twilfitt and Tattings. When they got inside they found Astoria getting fitted in purple dress robes. Mrs. Greengrass was talking with Mrs. Malfoy and Draco was standing there awkwardly. Leila could have sworn she caught him sneak a peek in their direction; but Draco stood tall dressed in black. His gaze was focused away from Leila. Leila watched him remembering the first time she had met him.

_Flashback_

_Leila was wandering the hallway of the Hogwarts Express, taking in her new surroundings, slowly making her way to the bathroom. She had been seated in a compartment with her brother and a boy name Ron Weasley. Leila had the opportunity to escape them, while they were stuffing themselves full of Wizarding sweets. Leila looked out the train windows as she walked. She had never been given much of an opportunity for sight-seeing with the Dursleys before. Seeing as she wasn't watching where she was walking, she eventually ran into someone, causing both of them to fall to the floor._

_ "Watch where you're going." the blonde boy said._

"_Well, seeing as you're on the floor too, it looks like you weren't looking either." Leila said._

_Leila stood up and brushed off her clothes. The boy looked at her, with a sneer plastered to his face._

_ "Help me up." The boy demanded._

_Leila rolled her eyes and gave the boy a hand. The blonde boy immediately took her hand, to help himself up; but he almost caused Leila to go crashing to the floor once again. Once he was up, Leila realized that she wasn't going to get a thank you, so she started to walk away from him._

_ "You're just going to walk away from me?" the boy asked._

_ "That was the idea." Leila said._

_ "No one walks away from me, I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said._

_ "Well, I am. I have places I need to be." Leila said._

"_What's so important?" Draco demanded._

"_If you must know, I need to use the bathroom." Leila rolled her eyes._

"_Oh." Draco muttered._

"_Can I go now?" Leila asked sarcastically._

_Leila walked away before she could get an answer from Draco. She had passed two compartments full of students when she could hear footsteps pounding behind her. Leila turned around to see Draco running after her. Luckily, the bathroom was only a few feet away from her. Draco grabbed her arm, causing her to jerk back._

_ "What don't you understand about using the bathroom?" Leila asked._

_ "You never told me your name." Draco said._

_Leila removed Draco's hand from her arm, opened the bathroom door, and went inside. She quickly peeked her head back out to find him still standing there._

_ "I'm Leila, Leila Potter."_

_Draco's eyes instantly widened and Leila rolled hers, going back inside the bathroom._

_End Flashback_

Draco had followed her around since then. She chuckled softly to herself remembering all the times she had been annoyed by a lovesick Draco Malfoy. Draco had always followed her, tormented her, and continually asker her out; but he had slightly distanced himself toward the end of last year. Leila looked at Draco, who she could tell was pretending to be interested in the conversation. No matter how annoying she found him, Leila did have to admit that Draco was quite handsome; but she would never ever voice that opinion to anyone. Mr. Greengrass walked up to his wife and Mrs. Malfoy.

"It's good to see you, Evander." Mrs. Malfoy drawled.

"You too, Narcissa. I see you've been chatting with my wife." Mr. Greengrass smiled.

"We were just talking about how beautiful Astoria is getting. And look here at Daphne. She looks just like Camilla." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Thank you." Daphne said.

"And this must be…" Mrs. Malfoy began looking at Leila.

"Leila Potter." Draco said his eyes not meeting hers.

"Hi." Leila said awkwardly.

Mrs. Malfoy pursed her lips, gave Leila a quick look over, and then continued talking with the elder Greengrasses. Daphne moved to talk with Draco, wrapping her arm around Leila's dragging her along too.

"How's your summer been, Draco?" Daphne asked.

"Fine." Draco said shortly.

Draco cast his gaze to the floor.

"Well, I'll be right back. I see a set of robes I like." Daphne said.

Daphne quickly left before Leila could even complain. Leila and Draco were left alone. Draco continued to gaze at his shoes, while Leila stood there awkwardly, with her arms crossed against her chest. She attempted to remove some of the awkwardness, by talking with Draco.

"So…are you ready to crack down on some ickle-firsties this year?" Leila asked.

"Don't talk to me." Draco sneered.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you?" Leila said.

"As if you don't know." Draco sneered.

"Malfoy, I don't understand." Leila said.

"I wouldn't expect you to. Just stay away from me." Draco said.

"Malfoy." Leila said reaching out for Draco's arm.

"Don't touch me." Draco hissed gripping his arm.

Leila looked at him, as he backed away from her. He was gripping his left arm with his right hand. On his right hand was his Slytherin ring. Leila looked at him confusedly. She could have sworn she had seen this seen before, in her recurring dream. But why would she have been dreaming about Draco Malfoy of all people?

"What are you looking at, Potter?" Draco sneered.

"Nothing." Leila whispered.

"So what did I miss?" Daphne asked returning to the group.

"Nothing." Draco and Leila said at the same time.

"Right, if that's your story." Daphne smiled.

"Daphne, just drop it." Leila sighed.

Daphne held up her hands in defeat; but Leila knew that their conversation later would be centered on Malfoy. Leila was glad when Astoria finally decided on the set of dress robes she wanted and the Greengrasses paid for them. The Greengrasses said goodbye to Mrs. Malfoy and Draco and headed for the door. Leila walked right behind them, but Mrs. Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"Excuse me?" Leila said.

"Stay away from Draco. I don't want you distracting him this year." Mrs. Malfoy whispered.

"It will be my pleasure to oblige." Leila hissed.

Mrs. Malfoy eyed her suspiciously. Leila quickly removed Mrs. Malfoy's hand from her arm and left the store. She took a quick glance back and saw Draco watching her, but he quickly averted his eyes elsewhere. Leila wondered what was going on with the Malfoys. Both of them had been acting odd. Leila could only assume it had something to do with Lucius' incarceration.

"What was going on with you and Draco?" Daphne asked.

"Nothing, he was just acting odd. That's all." Leila said.

"What do you mean odd?" Daphne asked.

"He didn't want anything to do with me. Both he and his mother told me to stay away from him." Leila said.

"He's probably just given the playing-hard-to-get thing a try; because for most of the time I've known, him he's fancied you. But he does seem a little different, I guess." Daphne said.

"What changed?" Leila asked.

"I think that with his father in Azkaban, his mother probably wants him to focus on his studies rather than you. Besides Hermione Granger, you're the only one who gives Draco a run for his daddy's money" Daphne said.

"Yeah, I suppose that could be it; but it seems like there's something more to it." Leila agreed rather reluctantly.

"I think that you're missing the attention." Daphne said.

"I'm grateful that he's moved on from me. Now maybe Parkinson will give me a break." Leila said.

"Doubt it." Daphne smirked.

Soon it was time for Leila to head back to the joke shop and meet up with everyone else. She definitely didn't want the Ministry looking for her nor did she want to be in trouble; but something about Draco Malfoy still bugged her.


	4. Draco's Detour

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Leila walked into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and was amazed by what she saw. The twins really had done well for themselves, and Leila couldn't possibly imagine a better place for them. The store was piled high from floor to ceiling. with colorful joke products. Leila imagined one could spend hours in this place. She was also sure that there were plenty of products that Filch had already or would soon be banned. Leila looked around to find the store packed with Hogwarts students; luckily Fred waved at her and walked over to meet her.

"You're just in time Leila. I was about to give Harry the grand tour. Why don't you come along?" Fred said.

"I suppose I could do that." Leila said.

Fred winked and he showed Harry and Leila around the store. He pointed out the various products, including some stories of how he and George invented them. They had just about everything you could think of in the store: Muggle tricks, love potions, joke products, even some defense products. Harry and Leila were checking out the Decoy Detonators when someone who worked for Fred and George came over.

"There's a customer out here looking for a joke cauldron, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley." She said.

"Mr. Weasley?" Leila laughed.

"Find that funny do you?" George asked.

"I'm sorry it's hard for me to imagine you two as adults, _Mister Weasley._" Leila smiled.

"That's all right we aren't really." Fred smiled.

"Verity, I'm coming. But you two can help yourself to anything you want, free of charge." George said.

"I can't do that." Harry said.

"You two don't pay here." Fred said.

"You certainly can't just expect me to literally take what I want." Leila said.

"Of course we do. You two gave us our start-up loan, we haven't forgotten." George said.

"I had." Leila whispered slightly paling.

Her thoughts turned back to after fourth year. They had donated the winnings from the TriWizard tournament to the Weasley twins. She and Harry hadn't needed the money, and then Cedric… Fourth year had been an awful year. She didn't like to think about it too much.

"I think I need some air." Leila said.

She quickly rushed out of the store to sit on a bench outside of the shop. Diagon Alley was all boarded-up; but even a change of scenery couldn't distract Leila. She couldn't help but let her thoughts go back to that year. That year where everything changed.

_Flashback to 4__th__ year_

_Leila had been excited that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were at Hogwarts. For once something exciting would be happening that she wouldn't be involved in; she could simply be a spectator, which was all right with her. She was rather tired of having to watch her and her brothers back year after year. Nothing was supposed to happen this year. The night the champions were picked she had been sitting at the Slytherin table chatting with Daphne and being annoyed by Malfoy. Fleur Delacour. Viktor Krum. Cedric Diggory. They had all been chosen as TriWizard Champions, but then the unexpected happened. A fourth piece of parchment shot up from the cup. _

_ "Harry and Leila Potter." Dumbledore had called._

_Leila and Harry had looked at each other oddly, each wondering if they had entered the other in the competition. In a flurry they both had been escorted down to the trophy room. Leila knew Harry was suspicious of her, but she hadn't entered them. It was a brilliant plan though. Combined, their age was over the legal age of seventeen; but how their names had shout out of the Goblet after Cedric's was a mystery. Only to later find that they had been entered under another school. A lot of yelling took place that night, but it was ultimately decided that they must compete. Both of them must compete individually, even though their names came out together. Honestly, Leila was quite terrified at the prospect of the TriWizard Tournament. She wasn't anywhere near as brave as her brother; but that didn't matter._

_Slytherin surprisingly had been supportive of her, well most of them. They assumed that she actually was Slytherin enough to figure out a way into the tournament. They thought that Leila had been cunning and resourceful to enter; two traits valued in Slytherin. Leila didn't stop to correct them because she didn't want the attention. She just wanted to forget the whole thing. Of course they were brutal to Harry, especially Draco Malfoy. They made fun of him for not being smart enough to figure it out how to enter himself. They made fun of him for being an attention-seeker. It was odd to see Slytherin protect their own and terrorize Harry even though they were in the exact same situation. _

_Then there was Cedric. Leila had met Cedric during her first year, when she was searching for a book in the library. He helped her find the book, and they had formed a friendship. Cedric would help her with her homework if she needed it. The two got along quite amicably. It was in Leila's third year, that Leila's crush began on Cedric. He had to have known that she liked him, but Cedric never said a word, and he always remained kind to her. After her name was called out of the Goblet, he became wary of her. They were still friends; but Leila couldn't help her jealousy over his choice of Cho Chang._

_The first task was quite daunting she had to face a Romanian Longhorn dragon. She had been terrified but she completed the task. She came in second place behind Harry. The second task, she had to save Daphne from under the water. She and Harry both used gillyweed, only Leila didn't wait under the water for the others. And the third task….well, that's where everything went wrong._

_Cedric and Harry had been allowed into the maze first, but she followed closely after. Even though she and Harry were competing against each other, she stayed right next to him through the maze. They had decided that they would get through this together. She wouldn't admit it, but the maze terrified her. After much wandering through the maze they caught up with Cedric Diggory and it was a race for the cup. Cedric fell, but Leila helped him up. When they got to the cup, they decided that all three of them should grab the cup. But none of them knew the cup was a portkey._

_The cup transported them to a graveyard. Cedric instantly began celebrating and kissed Leila. Right after he kissed her, he was killed. Leila vividly remembered watching the life leave his body. She and Harry were trapped. Peter Pettigrew had everything set up to resurrect Voldemort. They were forced to watch Pettigrew add the ingredients to the cauldron. The last thing he required was their blood. Harry kept him distracted enough that Pettigrew forgot to get her blood and only took his blood. Her brother was so much braver than she was. She really owed him her life._

_They witnessed Voldemort come back to life that night. They then dueled Voldemort and he quickly caught on to Pettigrew's mistake. He cast a Cruciatus curse on Leila, but she felt hardly any pain. For being the most evil wizard in history, she had expected much worse._

_ "You fool! You only took the boys blood!" Voldemort had hissed._

_But Voldemort was too selfish and proud to let anyone else take care of her. Apparently, her mother's protection still flowed through her veins, but their mother's protection for Harry also flowed in Voldemorts. So instead Voldemort focused on Harry and trying to kill him. Harry and Voldemort's wands connected and she saw Cedric and her parents. Next thing she knew Harry had grabbed her hand, flung himself over Cedric, accio'd the cup, and they were back at Hogwarts._

_The rest of that night was a blur._

_End 4__th__ year flashback_

Leila breathed heavily outside the joke shop. So many bad memories. Voldemort had come back and Cedric had died. The loss of Cedric hurt her deeply. Leila hadn't been herself for most of last year. With everyone cramming so hard for the O.W.L.S., she felt practically alone and isolated in Slytherin. She had sunk into somewhat of a depression, but she never wanted to show her weakness. Daphne was probably the only one who knew how much of a mess she was last year. But if it hadn't been for the D.A., she probably never would have come out of her depression. Cedric had been like her first love, even if he had never shared the same affection. Leila was instantly knocked out of her reverie.

"Move it, Potter." Draco Malfoy sneered walking past with his mother.

Leila chose not to say anything. She honestly was too spent and had no energy to waste on Draco Malfoy. Leila watched Draco and his mother walk; they appeared to have somewhere specific in mind. Ron, Harry, and Hermione soon came outside and saw her sitting on a bench.

"You all right, Leila?" Harry asked.

"Fine." Leila muttered.

"You kinda ran, is something the matter." Harry asked.

"Really, Harry. I'm fine." Leila said.

"You want to come and walk around the Alley with us?" Ron asked.

"I've got nothing better to do." Leila sighed.

Harry offered her a hand to help her up, she accepted, stood up, and walked around Diagon Alley with them. They walked down the cobbled roadway.

"How are Fred and George doing it? Half the Alley's closed down." Hermione commented.

"Fred reckons people need a laugh these days." Ron said.

"I reckon he's right." Harry said.

"Funny how this time last year even though Voldemort was back, things weren't this dark." Leila said.

"It's not funny, and don't say that name." Ron said.

"Sorry, poor choice of wording; but don't you know what I mean?" Leila asked.

"That's because the Daily Prophet, Fudge, and Umbridge were trying to make us into nutters just to keep things the way they were." Harry said.

"Oh no." Hermione gasped.

The group stopped in front of what used to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"We already knew this was closed, Granger." Leila groaned.

"But still, everyone got their wands from Ollivander's and to actually see it like this. Sometimes you can't possibly believe things are true until you see it for yourself." Hermione said.

Harry opened the door and was followed by Ron and Hermione. Leila hesitantly stood outside at first, not sure if she should go in; but she caught another quick glimpse of the Malfoys, and decided that she would much rather be out of their sight. She looked around, seeing all the wands scattered on the floor as well as broken glass covering every surface. Ron walked to the window and looked out into the Alley.

"Harry, is it just me or does it look like Draco and Mummy are two people who don't want to be followed?" Ron said.

They all moved to the window to watch Draco and Mrs. Malfoy subtly stroll into Knockturn Alley.

"Come on." Harry said.

"We'll be seen!' Hermione said.

"Get under this." Harry said whipping out his invisibility cloak.

"What about our feet? We're too big to fit all four of us anymore" Leila said.

"Hurry up or we're going to lose them." Harry growled.

They all squished under the cloak. They didn't fit as well as they had when they were eleven, so four pairs of feet could be seen. Luckily for them it was natural to see odd things in Knockturn Alley, so no one noticed anything out of place. They attempted to silently followed the Malfoy's, but every once in a while, they would clumsily run into one another. They suddenly came to an abrupt halt, which almost caused Leila to go flying from underneath the cloak, but Ron's hand firmly grasped her arm and kept her in place.

"They're in there." Hermione whispered.

"Bourgin and Burkes." Ron whispered.

"I can't see. Ron's head is in the way." Harry said.

"What if we went up there?" Leila asked pointing to the roof of the next shop.

"That would be smart. We may be caught here." Hermione said.

The group followed Leila a bit out of the way, and then they helped hoist each other up onto the small roof of the building next to Bourgin and Burkes. It was too hard to hoist each other up with the Invisibility Cloak on, so they took it off and hoped they weren't noticed. Once hidden from plain sight by another roof, the four peered over into Bourgin and Burkes. Leila didn't like what she saw. She saw Mrs. Malfoy, Draco, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Fenfir Greyback (she only noticed him from the wanted posters). Something was going on. Something had to be going on. Two known Death Eaters, plus two family members of an incarcerated Death Eater. Something was definitely going on. Draco was looking at a black cabinet. He walked around the cabinet, placing his hand along it. Just then Greyback appeared in the window and they all ducked. They stayed there ducked for a few minutes hoping they weren't noticed, but preparing mentally in case they were.

"Is he gone yet?" Ron whimpered.

Leila bravely peered over the roof, while the others remained huddled. She couldn't see into Bourgin and Burkes because a curtain for the window they were looking in had been drawn.

"They closed the curtain." Leila whispered.

"Damnit." Harry whispered.

"Maybe we should get going." Hermione whispered.

"For once, I agree with Granger." Leila said.

"That's got to be a first." Ron said.

"This isn't the time for jokes, Ronald." Hermione hissed.

"Right." Ron said.

They quickly and quietly left the rooftop that overlooked Bourgin and Burkes. They didn't worry about the Invisibility Cloak for their return trip. Harry silently lead them the whole way back to the joke shop. They passed many odd strangers including a man talking to himself, or was it a wall? But Leila knew what Harry was thinking, because she was thinking the same thing. But it couldn't be possible could it? The annoying prat that followed her around like a lost puppy a Death Eater? It made sense if you put her dream and what she had just seen together. But she had never told Harry the full context of her dream; and like Dumbledore said, she wasn't supposed to tell Harry her dream. Leila firmly decided that: no, it wasn't possible. Draco Malfoy couldn't possibly be a Death Eater. After what happened in the Ministry of Magic last year, there was no way Voldemort would ever put faith in a Malfoy again.

When they got back to the shop Harry and Ron snuck in under the Invisibility Cloak leaving Hermione and Leila to be interrogated by Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley also dragged Fred and George over with her, neither of whom looked pleased to be under the control of their mother.

"Where have you two been?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Sorry, that would be my fault. Granger and I were talking." Leila said.

"Were you now?" Mrs. Weasley said knowingly.

"Not exactly talking…." Hermione began.

"She saw me sitting outside. I needed some air. It was getting hard to breathe." Leila said.

"Like we told you, Mum, we saw Leila run out of the store." George said.

"See exactly like we told you." Fred said.

"Why did you run out of the store? You needed to tell someone! These are Dark times, surely you two haven't forgotten!" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't stay. George just reminded me of the TriWizard Tournament, which reminded me of Cedric and…and…" Leila couldn't continue.

Leila felt the room closing in on her again, but Mrs. Weasley gave her a look that told her that she needn't go any further. Mrs. Weasley turned to the twins and swatted each of them in the arm with her bag.

"Don't you two boys think? The girl's been through enough without you two bringing it up." Mrs. Weasley muttered.

"But how were we supposed to know?" Fred asked.

"We didn't technically mention Cedric." George commented.

"You just were supposed to know. Now, apologize." Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Sorry." Both twins muttered.

Mrs. Weasley gave Leila a side-hug, and gave the twins a look that they knew that they were finished. So Fred and George went back to attending to their customers.

"Now, where are the boys?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry and Ron waved from the back room.

"Right over there." Hermione pointed.

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Mrs. Weasley took off stomping here way through the store to where Harry and Ron were. Leila half-smiled at the sight, but turned to see Hermione looking at her.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Hermione asked.

"It's nothing for your to be concerned about Granger." Leila said.

"Losing Cedric must have been hard on you. You obviously liked him for so long." Hermione began.

"Just shut it, Granger." Leila hissed.

"I know we're not friends, but if you need to talk I'm around." Hermione said.

"I'm sure McLaggen will keep you busy. He's eyeing you up, in case you couldn't tell, Granger." Leila said.

"Well…" Hermione said flustered and blushing.

"Besides, I don't need to talk to you." Leila finished.

Leila shook her head and wandered the shop until it was time for them to leave. She ran into many people from school. There were plenty of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, but she couldn't recall seeing any Slytherins in the store. It was times like this, where Leila wanted nothing more than to be alone; but seeing as she was under protection detail, that wasn't going to happen until they were back at the Burrow. Luckily, there were plenty of things in the shop to keep her occupied until they left. And soon, but not soon enough, Mrs. Weasley was ushering them out to the car. The car ride back to the Burrow seemed to last forever and Leila's thoughts again turned back to Cedric. Merlin, how she missed him. While Harry, Hemione, Ron, and Ginny carried on about the twins' joke shop, Leila remembered all the times she had spent with Cedric, and how she wouldn't get to spend any time with him again. It was like last year all over again. But she didn't want to look weak in front of the others, so while she thought she focused on the scenery outside.

When they got back to the Burrow Leila went directly to the room she shared with Harry. She sat on her bed and buried her face in her hands to cry. A soft knock came at the door and Ginny walked in.

"Hey." Ginny said.

"Hi." Leila said tearfully.

"Hermione said that you were kinda down today. Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked.

"What good will talking about it do? It's in the past. It's done with, it's over." Leila said.

"Ah. This is about Cedric isn't it?" Ginny said.

"Am I that transparent?" Leila groaned.

"When it comes to Cedric, yeah, you are." Ginny said.

"Granger told you, didn't she?" Leila sighed.

"That too." Ginny smiled.

"Fred and George reminded me of him today." Leila said.

"What did they do?" Ginny asked.

"They mentioned the money Harry and I won from the TriWizard tournament. Then everything all came back at once." Leila said.  
"They can be idiots sometimes." Ginny said.

"It's not their faults, they couldn't have known. Besides, your mother already made them apologize. They didn't have to do that." Leila said.

"Yes they did, and you know you can talk to me." Ginny said.

"What's to tell, you already know most of this?" Leila said rolling her eyes.

"Sometimes it just helps to get it out, rather than keeping it all inside, even if it is in the past." Ginny said.

"You know that I had crush on him all of fourth year, and before that, even though we were just friends. It just hurt because he was killed right in front of me. I never want to see something like that again. Someone you love die before your eyes. I should probably just stop loving people because they always seem to die. My mum, dad, Cedric…" Leila sobbed.

"I'm so sorry about all that, Leila; but you know as well as I do that's not a reason to not love." Ginny said.

"When I look back on it all, I feel like such an idiot." Leila said.

"Why's that?" Ginny asked.

"I remember I asked him to the Yule Ball, but he politely declined." Leila said.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because he said that it wouldn't be appropriate for two champions to attend the ball together." Leila smiled.

"So who did you end up going with again?" Ginny asked.

"Do I really need to remind you?" Leila groaned.

Leila rolled her eyes and reminded Ginny of what happened that night.

_Flashback  
_

_The night of the Yule Ball had finally arrived and Leila was wearing dark blue dress robes that went all the way to the floor. She didn't really want to go to the dance, but it was required of champions to attend the ball, which included a meal. Leila hadn't spent long getting ready, opting to spend more time with Harry and the Weasleys. Leila waited until the last possible minute to head to the ball, this way she didn't have to be there longer than she had to. She was almost to the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall caught her. Professor McGonagall quickly walked away from where she was talking with Harry and Pavarti._

_ "Miss Potter, where's your date?" Professor McGonagall asked._

_ "You're lucky I'm even here." Leila said._

"_You must have a date. It's tradition for the champions and their dates to have the first dance, and then to sit at the front table with the judges." Professor McGonagall said._

"_Well, I don't have a date." Leila said._

"_Miss Potter!" Professor McGonagall gasped._

"_Why didn't you go with Ron, he did ask you." Harry added._

"_I didn't see a point if I couldn't go with whom I wanted to. Besides, he only asked me because Granger turned him down." Leila said._

"_Well, a partner is required for the first dance. Let me see here." Professor McGonagall said looking around._

_Just at that moment Draco walked up with Pansy glued to him. Leila hoped that Professor McGonagall didn't notice him; but it was too late because Professor McGonagall called him over._

_ "Ah, Mr. Malfoy come here please." Professor McGonagall said._

_ "Yes, Professor." Draco drawled._

_ "Miss Potter needs a partner for the first dance and the dinner." Professor McGonagall said._

_ "He's my date." Pansy said possessively._

_ "I will not dance with him, besides, like Parkinson said, he's her date." Leila said._

_ "You will dance together and you will act civilly together during dinner." Professor McGonagall said sternly._

_Pansy scowled, and began complaining to Professor McGonagall, who quickly ushered her into the Great Hall. Draco stood there smirking at Leila, both of whom were being steadily watched by Harry. The champions were lining up and Leila was forced to take Draco's arm. She walked into the Great Hall on the arm of Draco Malfoy. She was pretty sure she had seen Cedric watching them. Jealousy was it?_

_ "Bet your loving this, aren't you Malfoy?" Leila said._

_ "Of course." Draco drawled._

_The orchestra began playing and Leila reluctantly let Draco take her waist. Draco led her around the dance floor, but Leila didn't want that. She tried many times taking the lead, and successfully ran Draco into Cedric many times. Killing two birds with one stone…_

_End Flashback_

"Ah…I remember what happened now." Ginny said.

"That was an awful night. I wanted so badly for Cedric to notice me." Leila said.

"Who did he go with again?" Ginny asked.

"Cho Chang." Leila spat.

"Now I remember why I hate her." Ginny said.

"No, you don't like her because she and Harry had a thing." Leila smirked.

"So not the point, we're talking about you." Ginny responded.

"I sometimes wondered if he ever liked me back, even though he was with her." Leila said.

"Well, since I'm obviously no fan of Cho; I'll say that he did." Ginny said.

"He kissed me that night." Leila said.

"What? When?" Ginny asked.

"In the graveyard. Right before he was killed, he kissed me." Leila said.

"You've never told me that before." Ginny said.

"I've never told anyone before. That's probably because I didn't know what it meant. I didn't know if it was in celebration or because he actually cared for me. The only one that knew about it was Harry." Leila said.

"That's a bit awkward." Ginny said.

"Not as awkward as Ron telling my brother who I'm snogging." Leila said.

"Oh, we're so going to find you an actual boyfriend this year." Ginny said hugging her.

"And who exactly do you have in mind?" Leila laughed wiping away her tears.

"As long as it's not Dean Thomas or a Slytherin, I don't care." Ginny said.

"You're a lot of help." Leila said.

"That's what I'm here for." Ginny said.

"I really miss you during the school year. I hardly get to see you." Leila said.

"That's probably because you're hanging out in the dungeons." Ginny teased.

"Daphne's not that bad." Leila said.

"Hermione's not that bad either." Ginny said.

"At least I can tolerate Granger." Leila said.

"Yeah, that's why you two have been arguing all summer." Ginny said.

"It's the nature of our relationship." Leila argued.

"If you say so." Ginny said.

Leila smiled and Ginny smiled back. Ginny rubbed Leila's back, and Leila wiped away the tears that stained her cheeks.

"You feeling better?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, a little. Thanks, Ginny." Leila said hugging Ginny.

"No problem, but next time you need me; come to me yourself. Don't make Hermione worry about you. It's a scary sight." Ginny teased.

"Granger was worried about me?" Leila asked.

"Of course she was. I think if you two actually gave each other a chance, you could be friends." Ginny said.

"It's not going to happen, never ever." Leila said.

"It could if you at least tried." Ginny sighed.

"Can we not talk about Granger? I'm rather exhausted and would like go to bed." Leila said.

"I expect." Ginny said.

"I'm going to go to sleep, so good night." Leila said.

Ginny hugged Leila and left the room. Leila changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. But, she couldn't fall asleep, so she stared out the window at the night sky. She could hear everyone else chatting downstairs, but she had no ambition to go and join them. She lay awake so long that she was awake when Harry came into the room.

"Leila, you awake?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Leila said.

"You kinda just left. You ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, just thinking." Leila said.

Soon sleep overtook Leila, but it was a restless night. Her dreams were focused on Draco Malfoy. In her dream or nightmare, she married the prat; but the scene suddenly changed to the dream she had been having frequently over the summer. When she woke up Ron and Hermione were in the room and they were chatting with Harry about Malfoy. Could she ever get away from him?

"Yes, I've already agreed it was fishy, Harry. But, haven't we agreed there could be a lot of explanations?" Hermione said.

"But why was Malfoy in there?" Harry asked.

"Maybe he broke his Hand of Glory." Ron said.

"His what?" Harry asked.

"The shriveled up arm that Malfoy has." Leila said half-asleep.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up." Ron said.

"I love Malfoy bashing; but as much as I love it; I'm not in the mood right now." Leila said.

"Didn't know that was possible." Ron teased.

"I'm going to be stuck near him all year; I'd prefer not to include him in my summer as well." Leila groaned.

"Well, this is important." Harry said

"So what's so important that we're talking about that prat first thing in the morning?" Leila asked.

"Aren't you in the least bit suspicious after yesterday?" Harry asked.

"Kinda, but it's Malfoy." Leila said.

"You probably know him better than any of us." Hermione said.

"Oh no. Just because he annoys me half to death does not mean that I actually spend time getting to know the creep." Leila said.

"Well, you're in the same House as him, the same classes as him, you have prefect duties with him…" Hermione listed off.

"Not to mention that he's always trying to get you to go out with him." Ron said.

"So what?" Leila aked.

"But you would know if he's been acting odd, wouldn't you?" Harry asked.

"I haven't seen him since last year." Leila lied.

"Lucky you." Ron said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leila asked.

"We ran into him yesterday in Madam Malkins. He was getting fitted, but Mummy provoked Harry and then they left." Ron said.

"Harry, you really have to be more careful." Leila said.

"So you're saying something's up with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm just saying you got to stop being so cocky. It will get you into trouble and I'd prefer not to have a dead brother." Leila said.

Harry looked at her and sighed. Leila finally sat up, while Ron moved over and Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"I still think something's up with Malfoy. I mean what was he doing with that cabinet in Bourgin and Burkes?" Harry asked.

"Browsing for furniture?" Ron asked.

Leila snorted at that comment but Harry looked at her.

"It doesn't make sense." Harry said.

"It's a creepy shop, he's a creepy bloke." Ron said.

"Harry, there are plenty of reasons for Draco to have been there. Maybe he was selling dark items before another Ministry raid." Leila said.

"But Malfoy's father is in Azkaban. Don't you think Malfoy'd like revenge?" Harry asked.

"How exactly is he going to get revenge?" Ron asked.

"I don't know! He's up to something. I mean his father's a Death Eater and …" Harry trailed off.

"You couldn't possibly think that?" Leila hissed.

"It makes sense, don't you see?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, absolutely not!" Hermione said.

"You're basing your theory on nothing." Leila said.

"What? What is Harry's theory?" Ron said.

"Harry's under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater." Hermione frowned.

"Malfoy a Death Eater? What would You-Know-Who want with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Think about it, he's replaced his father as a Death Eater!" Harry said.

"Malfoy's only sixteen. I hardly believe Voldemort recruits sixteen year olds, Harry." Leila added.

"Sirius said that his brother Regulus…" Harry began.

"Malfoy a Death Eater? It does seem very unlikely, Harry. What makes you think…" Hermione interrupted.

"Remember in Madam Malkins? She barely even touched his left arm and he jerked away. He's been branded with the Dark Mark." Harry said.

Leila thought about Harry's last comment. She had gone to reach for Malfoy's left arm yesterday and he had instantly recoiled telling her not to touch him. Maybe Harry was wrong. It wouldn't be the first time. Harry was wrong about a lot of things; but Leila hoped that this time he was. For once, Leila just wanted one school year not marred by anything Dark. Leila, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other.

"I don't know Harry." Ron said.

"Honestly, I think he just wanted to get out of Madam Malkins because we were there." Hermione said.

"But what about Bourgin and Burkes? It was an initiation." Harry said.

"I'm not sure Harry." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I still don't reckon You-Know-Who would let Malfoy join." Ron said.

"Do any of you believe me?" Harry asked.

None of them answered. Leila thought that what Harry said could be true, but she didn't want to believe it was. Harry grabbed his dirty clothes and hurriedly left the room. Mrs. Weasley had been on them all week to get their laundry done before the last minute. Leila stared at her pile of laundry in the corner.

"I can kinda see his point, but it just doesn't add up." Leila said.

"He's an evil git all right, but Malfoy a Death Eater?" Ron asked.

"But we all know that Harry's not going to drop this." Leila sighed.

"I sometimes wonder if it gets to Harry." Hermione asked.

"What gets to him?" Leila asked.

"Well, I mean last year we were all prefects and Leila you're in a completely different house than your brother. Sometimes it feels like we aren't around him as much as we should be." Hermione said.

"Harry doesn't want us babysitting him; but he does have you two in Gryffindor." Leila pointed out.

"But still, I don't always feel right leaving him by himself." Hermione said.

"Harry's a big boy, Hermione." Ron commented.

"I suppose you're both right. Well, I should probably go start packing. I'd suggest you two do the same." Hermione said.

"We got a few weeks left, Hermione." Ron whined.

"Your mother said that she didn't want a lot of last minute laundry." Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione left the room. Leila watched out the window, debating with herself on whether or not she should tell Dumbledore of her suspicions.

"You ok, Leila?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, when did you get in here?" Leila asked.

"Just now. I warned Harry that Phlegm was in the kitchen and then came in here." Ginny said.

"After a summer you still can't stand her?" Leila asked.

"Can you stand Hermione?" Ginny smirked.

"Oh shush." Leila said.

"I'll just be leaving." Ron said awkwardly standing up.

"Go do your laundry, Ron." Hermione yelled.

Leila and Ginny laughed.

"And you wonder why she annoys me?" Leila laughed.

"Aw c'mon, you know she's growing on you." Ginny said.

"I just learned to tolerate her better." Leila said.

"If that's what you think." Ginny smirked.

"Want to go outside and toss the quaffle around?" Leila asked.

"My favorite avoiding Phlegm activity." Ginny smiled.

Leila playfully shoved Ginny and they snuck outside to toss the quaffle around. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were soon outside and wanted to join in. By that point Leila decided that she was going to owl Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry, do you mind if I borrow Hedwig?" Leila asked.

"Who are you owling?" Ron asked.

"Professor Dumbledore." Leila said.

"Did you have another dream?" Harry asked concernedly.

"No, I just had a question about my prefect duties." Leila lied.

"Yeah, you can borrow her." Harry said.

"Thank you, you're the best big brother." Leila said.

"I'm your only big brother." Harry said.

Leila walked back inside and wrote a letter to Dumbledore. She knew that she shouldn't write her suspicions out, just in case the letter was intercepted.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I need to meet with you when term starts._

_Leila Potter_

She attached the letter to Hedwig and watched her fly away. The rest of the summer was spent trying to get the boys to pack, avoiding Phlegm, and of course playing Quidditch.


	5. A Journey to Hogwarts

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

September 1st rolled around all too quickly and with that, it was time for Leila, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny to head back to Hogwarts. Leila was impartial to heading back to school. She would get to see more of Daphne and less of Granger, but that also meant seeing less of Ron, Ginny, and even Harry. That morning Leila woke up to the sound of Harry packing his trunk. She slowly opened her eyes and peeked over the covers to find Harry cramming the last of his clothes into his trunk.

"You never learn, do you Harry?" Leila sighed.

"I suppose not, but we're leaving in a half hour," Harry said.

"Merlin, I overslept!" Leila cried.

"You could say that," Harry grinned.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Leila shouted.

Harry shrugged and Leila rolled her eyes at him. She quickly kicked her covers off and onto the floor, and then ran for the bathroom. Leila slammed hard into the door. It was shut. She tried jiggling the handle hoping that it would give, but it didn't. Why was it that every time she needed the bathroom someone was in there? Leila pounded hard on the bathroom door. Please don't let it be Granger.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

Leila groaned. Hermione probably took the longest in the bathroom out of all of them. _All the primping and prodding, as if it did Granger any good_…Leila thought. Leila had almost no hope of getting in the bathroom now. Unless, she gave in to whatever Granger demanded. She hated being in this situation, especially with Granger; but she didn't really have a choice in the matter. Leila exhaled deeply and rapped on the door again.

"I said, who is it?" Hermione asked.

"Who do you think it is? It's Leila. I overslept and I need to go to the bathroom," Leila said.

Hermione opened the door, she was in her bathrobe and her hair was wrapped in a towel. Leila tried to push past her, but Hermione held her ground, causing Leila just to walk straight into Hermione. Leila's eyes flashed with anger, while Hermione kept her cool stature. The girls eyed each other, neither speaking for what seemed like an eternity; which in reality was probably 30 seconds.

"You need to go or were you planning on stealing it?" Hermione asked.

"Both," Leila muttered.

"I'm not done yet," Hermione said.

"Well, I really have to go," Leila whined.

"When you're done, can we please share the mirror?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Whatever," Leila said.

Leila quickly used the bathroom and reluctantly let Hermione back in. Soon Ginny joined them, and the three girls were sharing the one mirror. Leila softly curled her hair and put it half-back. Hopefully, this way no one could tell she missed her morning shower because she had overslept. She then ran back to the room she shared with Harry to throw on some clothes. She grabbed a dark green sweater and a pair of jeans. A knock came at the door once she was finished changing. Leila opened the door to find Ginny waiting outside with her arms folded across her chest.

"Ready?" Ginny asked.

"Just about, do you think you can help me haul this stuff downstairs?" Leila asked.

"We'll make Mum come get the trunk seeing as we'd probably get yelled at for using magic. Her nerves aren't what they used to be," Ginny said.

"You think they'd be better with Fred and George gone," Leila said.

"You'd think so; but she worries about them all the time. Besides, my nerves aren't what they used to be with Phlegm here," Ginny said finishing in a whisper.

Mrs. Weasley yelled for Ginny and Leila, so both girls went downstairs. The girls walked outside as Mrs. Weasley went back upstairs to get Leila's trunk. The charm was quite a simple one, but Ginny was right: Mrs. Weasley's nerves couldn't handle underage magic at the moment. Outside waiting were two cars loaned to them by the Ministry. Ginny crawled into the car where Hermione was already seated; but Leila didn't want to spend a car ride with Granger, so she opted for the other car. Leila partially wondered if Granger had done this by design to give her time with Harry and Ron, but quickly let the thought pass her. She climbed into the other car, followed by Harry and Ron. They were then off to King's Cross Station. When they arrived at Kings Cross Station, they were met by four cross-looking Aurors. Leila had secretly hoped that Hagrid would be able to escort them again, but no such luck. But Leila understood that Hagrid was probably busy preparing for his classes. Classes in which neither she, Harry, Ron, nor Hermione would be attending.

They entered King's Cross station in a train of people, with Aurors in front of and behind both Harry and Leila. Harry and his Aurors led the way, while Leila and her Aurors brought up the caboose of group. Leila discreetly passed through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ finding herself in a sea of Hogwarts students and parents. White whisps of smoke billowed from the engine of the train. She looked around the crowd and spotted many of her classmates; but one classmate stuck out in particularly, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy's mother was clutching her son in a fierce embrace. The emotions Leila read from Malfoy's face were not his usual. He almost seemed void of emotion, but only for a second. He then forced his mother off him as Pansy Parkinson and her family strolled up to the two Malfoys. Leila snickered at the sight of Pansy. The two girls had never gotten along; but that was probably because Pansy always considered them rivals for Malfoy's attention. Leila had never wanted that attention. Suddenly, Leila realized that Mrs. Malfoy was watching her with a stern gaze. She remembered their encounter in Diagon Alley and quickly turned away to look for the group she had arrived with.

Leila found the Weasleys, Harry, and Granger gathered in a small group. Just when Leila caught up to them, Harry, Ron, and Granger began to walk away. Harry motioned for them to find a carriage with him; but Leila, Ron, and Granger all had to start the train ride in the prefect's carriage.

"We can't Harry. Ron, Leila, and I have to go to the prefect's carriage first." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Harry said.

"Don't worry; when the meeting's done I'll come find you." Leila said.

"Me too." Ron said.

"You can't Ronald. We have the first patrol." Hermione said.

"Hermione, did you sign up for this without telling me?" Ron whined.

"Honestly Ronald, we were going to have to do it some time or another. Why not do it right away?" Hermione said.

"Hmm…because now Harry's going to be all alone." Ron said.

"Excuse me, but what am I? Chopped liver?" Leila asked.

"You know what I meant. I'm just trying to get out of this prefect thing." Ron whispered to Leila.

"I heard that." Hermione snapped.

Ron rolled his eyes, while Leila tried to suppress a giggle. Just as she was about to board the train, she took one last look back for Harry. Harry had pulled Mr. Weasley away from Mrs. Weasley to chat about something in private. No doubt about Draco Malfoy. Leila wished that Harry would just drop this thing about Malfoy. Something like this could only lead to trouble, and Leila had had enough of getting into trouble for the last five years. Well, at least the bad kind of trouble. A detention or two now and then never hurt anyone.

When Leila arrived at the prefects' carriage, there was no sign of her sixth year Slytherin counterpart. Leila took the empty seat next to Ron. They took bets on how long this meeting would go and Granger of course, told them that they were acting immature. Just as Granger was about to get her second wind, the Headboy, Jason Swann (Gryffindor) and Headgirl, Felicity Eastchurch (Ravenclaw) walked into the compartment. Felicity immediately scanned the room and then narrowed her eyes at Leila.

"Potter, where's Malfoy?" Felicity Eastchurch asked.

"Like I would know." Leila said.

"He's your partner." Felicity said.

"Maybe he quit?" Leila said hopefully.

"Well, if he has; he hasn't owled Hogwarts telling them so. So as of right now, he's still your partner and when you do your rounds I expect you to find him and fill him in." Felicity said.

"Do I have to?" Leila whined.

Felicity ignored her whining and moved on to give the fifth year prefects their duties. Leila sighed and waited for the boring meeting to begin. The meeting was boring, as usual. Only this year, it was even more boring because prefects were now to help with the responsibilities to protect the castle. When she found Malfoy, she was definitely giving him a piece of her mind. Well, she'd do that after she found Harry. The only thing that kept the meeting interesting was watching how many times Ron would fall asleep and wake up. After about the twelfth time Ron woke up, the meeting was finally over. Leila followed Ron and Granger out of the compartment.

"That was worse than last year's meeting." Leila complained.

"I agree, I don't remember the last time I was that bored." Ron said.

"Or that tired?" Leila giggled.

"It's for our own protection. The Ministry just wants to keep Hogwarts students safe." Hermione said.

"But is it really that necessary to push it all onto the prefects?" Leila complained.

"We're supposed to be an example." Hermione said.

"Well Malfoy's doing a great job of being an example by not showing up. I can't wait to go yell at him." Leila said.

Ron laughed and Hermione actually broke into a smile. Leila winked at Ron and patted him on the arm.

"Have fun patrolling." Leila teased.

Ron rolled his eyes and Leila laughed at his misfortune of first patrol. She then went on a mad hunt to find Harry. She checked every compartment as she walked down the train. She directed several first years to the bathroom, briskly ran into Cho Chang, but still had no luck at finding her brother. Leila should have known right away that Harry would have taken the last available compartment on the train. So she was slightly disheveled when she found him; only her brother wasn't alone. Harry occupied the last compartment with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"Well well, if it isn't Neville Longbottom." Leila grinned.

Neville quickly looked up from his Herbology book and grinned. He stood up and awkwardly hugged Leila, which caused to her chuckle. After a moment, Neville released Leila, his face bright red, and quickly sat down beside Luna. Leila looked curiously over to Luna who had a stack of Quibbler's in hands. Luna must have planned to pass some of them out on the train. Last year had seen the Quibbler's best sellers because of the interview she and Harry had given to Rita Skeeter that was published in the Quibbler. Leila always thought Luna to be a bit odd; but she liked that Luna was always honest.

"Er…Hi Luna." Leila said.

"Did the Wrackspurts get you too?" Luna asked.

"What's a Wrackspurt?" Leila whispered.

Leila looked to Neville who simply shrugged his shoulders; so she plopped down on the seat next to Harry. He looked like he had been deep in thought as he stared out the window. Leila absently waved at him; but she still didn't catch his attention. She cleared her throat before calling him.

"Harry?"

"Hmm…what?" Harry asked.

"Are you all right?" Leila asked.

"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Harry shot back defensively.

"Nevermind. So Neville how was your summer." Leila said.

"Er…Gran kept going on and on about what we did in the Department of Mysteries. It was getting a bit annoying." Neville said.

"She's only proud of you Neville." Leila commented.

"I suppose." Neville blushed.

Neville and Leila had become good friends with the D.A. last year. She had been the only Slytherin in Dumbledore's Army, which Neville had originally been wary of her. For their first for years of Hogwarts he had assumed that she was like the rest of the Slytherins despite how many times she tried to prove otherwise to him. But Leila hung out with Daphne, who hung out with Pansy and Malfoy, who relentlessly tormented Neville. Leila was glad for his friendship, it somewhat filled the void she had in her heart from her friendship with Cedric. Leila and Neville didn't continue with their conversation because Hermione and Ron entered the compartment just as Luna was leaving to sell Quibblers.

"Move over, Leila." Ron commanded.

Leila slightly moved over closer to Harry only to have Ron almost sit right on top of her. Leila scowled in disgust before playfully pushing him further away from her. Ron didn't budge instead he looked to her.

"So Leila, what's up with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at her oddly causing her face to blush furiously.

"Why are you asking me? I haven't seen him." Leila said slowly.

"Why wasn't he at the meeting? Is he not doing his prefect duties this year?" Hermione asked.

"I have no clue. If he's not being a prefect this year, he hasn't told anyone," Leila said.

"Well, we passed him on our way down here. He was in a compartment full of Slytherins," Ron said.

"Where else would you expect the prat to be?" Leila said rolling her eyes.

"That's not the point," Ron hissed.

"What did he do when he saw you?" Harry asked interestedly.

"The usual. But it's odd though, don't you think? Why isn't he out there bullying first years?" Ron asked.

"Dunno." Harry said.

"Perhaps he preferred the Inquisitorial Squad? He probably considers being prefect a few steps down from that," Hermione said.

"I don't think so. I think he's…" Harry began.

"Can we please talk about something else other than Malfoy?" Leila whined.

"Just let me finish…" Harry groaned.

Harry cleared his throat to continue speaking, but he never finished his Malfoy rant. A timid-looking third year stepped into the compartment. She was shaking very badly, which caused Ron to snicker; but Leila elbowed him causing him to gasp. Hermione looked sternly over to Ron and Leila, which Leila simply rolled her eyes at Hermione. Hermione scoffed before turning her attention to the third year girl.

"How can we help you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom, Harry P-Potter, and Leila P-Potter." The girl faltered.

The girl held three pieces of parchment in her hand. Leila grabbed them from the girl who quickly scurried away as soon as they were in Leila's hand. She passed one to each Neville and Harry, keeping one for herself. She opened it and watched for Neville and Harry's reaction, while Ron and Hermione watched them curiously.

"What is it?" Ron demanded.

"It's an invitation." Harry said.

"For what?" Ron asked.

Leila carefully read over the invitation given to her by the shaking third year. The invitation invited Harry, Leila, and Neville to join Professor Slughorn "for a bit of lunch in compartment C." Leila wondered what caused Professor Slughorn to invite her, Harry, and Neville. Well, she knew the reason for her and Harry; but why include Neville? As much as she hated to admit it, Granger was worth more than Neville was.

"Are you going?" Ron asked.

"New teacher, I suppose we should go." Harry said.

"But Harry, we've already met Slughorn." Leila whined.

"It can't hurt anything to go." Harry said.

"But what does he want with me?" Neville asked.

"No idea. Why don't we go under the Invisibility cloak, so we can see what Malfoy's up to?" Harry suggested.

"You've got to be kidding me." Leila groaned.

"This way…" Harry began.

"Oh no. I'm not doing it." Leila protested.

"Suit yourself then." Harry said.

Leila rolled her eyes as she exited the compartment with Neville and Harry. Leila refused to have anything to do with Harry's plan of stalking Malfoy. Luckily for her, Harry's plan didn't work out because there were too many people in the corridor. He couldn't find an opportune moment to swing his Invisibility Cloak over himself and sneak off to find Malfoy. Instead, Harry grumbled and complained the whole walk to Slughorn's compartment. When they got to compartment C, she and Harry were greeted enthusiastically by Professor Slughorn as Neville shyly slipped inside. Leila looked around for anyone else she knew. She recognized her fellow Slytherin Blaise Zabini. She nodded to him and he returned a nod. From Gryffindor was Cormac McLaggen and from Ravenclaw Marcus Belby. But what surprised Leila the most was Ginny Weasley smiling at her. Leila grinned back at her and instantly walked over to where Ginny was standing while Slughorn went on with introductions.

"What are you doing in here?" Leila asked Ginny.

"He saw me hex Zacharias Smith." Ginny whispered.

"What?" Leila whispered.

"I hexed Zacharias Smith. He was being rather rude and annoying. Slughorn saw, said I had a mean Bat-Bogey hex, and invited me here." Ginny said.

"Lovely; but I too enjoy using that spell, especially on Draco Malfoy," Leila whispered.

"Remember the one you did to him last year?" Ginny giggled.

"That mental image is priceless," Leila laughed.

"Do you lovely ladies care to share your conversation with the rest of us?" Professor Slughorn asked.

Leila and Ginny instantly stifled their laughter. Slughorn chuckled at their reaction and motioned for his guests to sit down. Leila sat in between Ginny and Blaise. Harry gave her a pointed look about her position beside Blaise, but Leila simply rolled her eyes at her brother. After a few moments of small-talk, Professor Slughorn then began the grueling interrogation process to figure out what each of them was worth to him. Everyone present was connected to or actually was well-known in the Wizarding world, except for Ginny. Professor Slughorn first talked about Marcus Belby and his uncle. Then Cormac McLaggen and his uncle. Blaise Zabini and his mother. Finally he came to Neville. Leila hoped that Slughorn would take it easy on him. She and Harry had accidentally stumbled across Neville's parents once at St. Mungo's. That's probably why Neville trusted her. She had never told anyone about his parents. Granted, most people knew what happened to them, but Leila never said a word. Professor Slughorn rambled about Neville's parents before moving-on to her and Harry.

"Harry and Leila Potter! Where to begin?" Slughorn said happily.

"Nowhere." Leila whispered.

"And Harry, they're calling you "the Chosen One" these days." Slughorn said.

Harry remained silent.

"Of course there have been rumors for years…I remember when – well – after that terrible night – Lily – James – and then you both survived – and word was that you both must have extraordinary powers." Slughorn reveled.

Blaise coughed so Leila elbowed him. Blaise narrowed his eyes at Leila so she narrowed hers back. All the while, Slughorn kept on talking about her and Harry. Leila wondered what was worse: the prefect's meeting or this. She was the only one who could make any judgment on the matter because she was the only one who attended both. It was a hard call to make; but Leila never made it, because Blaise hissed in her ear.

"What was that for?" Blaise hissed at her.

"My elbow must have slipped. Maybe next time you should think twice before you try to insult someone." Leila whispered.

"You better be careful Potter; Malfoy's not looking out for you this year." Blaise said lowly.

"Good for him; only took how many years to finally listen to me?" Leila whispered back.

Blaise rolled his eyes and Leila folded her arms across her chest. She wished this painful gathering would end; but no such luck. Slughorn continued to talk; but she didn't listen. She didn't really care what the man had to say, especially concerning her and her brother. Just when Leila thought that she could take it no more, she casually looked at the watch Zabini was wearing on his wrist. Could it possibly be? It was time for her to patrol the train! She had never been so happy in her life to patrol, even if it meant the sight of Malfoy.

"Excuse me sir." Leila said.

"Yes Miss Potter?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"I'm going to have to excuse myself." Leila said as politely as she could.

"May I inquire as to why?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"I'm a prefect and this is my scheduled time to patrol the corridors." Leila smiled.

"A prefect? Well, I don't want to keep you from your duties Miss Potter. Please, if you ever have a spare moment at school come and see me." Professor Slughorn smiled.

"Yes, sir." Leila said.

If looks could kill, then Ginny and Harry were about ready to kill her. Leila mouthed "sorry" to her friend and brother before escaping from compartment C. She breathed a sigh of relief once she was away from the compartment.

"For once I'm glad I'm a prefect." Leila muttered.

Leila quickly wandered the corridors without Malfoy. Leila was glad for the moments to herself. For the most part, nothing suspicious was going on; but she did have to break up two heavy snogging sessions. She remembered last year when she and Malfoy had to patrol the castle and they caught couples out of bed. Malfoy seemed natural at breaking up the couples and sending them straight to their common rooms. Leila on the other hand, didn't hold as much power of sneaking couples. One couple, which she and Malfoy had broken up on several occasions last year, was giving her a very hard time so she resorted to her last option.

"Don't make me go get Malfoy." Leila sneered.

The couple instantly broke apart and headed back into their compartments. Leila rolled her eyes in disgust. She made a mental note that if she was to find a boyfriend this year, there would be no public displaying of affection. The rest of her patrol went by smoothly. She even had time to chat with a few of her friends as she passed by them. But she was thankful when her patrol was finally over. Leila made her way back to her belongings, grabbed her Slytherin robes, and changed in the bathroom. She literally had just exited the bathroom when she was cornered by her brother.

"Harry!" Leila hissed.

"I need your help." Harry said.

"What do you want?" Leila asked.

"I need you to go to the Slytherin compartment." Harry said.

"For what?" Leila said.

"I need you to sneak me in there." Harry said holding up his Invisibility Cloak.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing?" Leila asked knowing full-well what Harry planned on doing in the Slytherin compartment.

"I just want to see what Malfoy's up to." Harry said.

"And what if I don't want to sneak you in? Leila asked.

"Leila, please?" Harry asked.

"Will you leave me alone about him then?" Leila asked.

"For now," Harry answered.

"Fine, just let me set my things with my trunk first," Leila sighed.

"Thanks, I owe you." Harry said.

"You bet you owe me! You're going to be indebted to me for the rest of your life after all the things I've done for you." Leila said.

"Name something else besides, right now." Harry argued.

"Really, only one?" Leila said cocking one eyebrow.

_Flashback to 2__nd__ year_

_Leila was in the library reading to avoid Malfoy. She sat at a table with Cedric Diggory, while he worked on his Transfiguration homework. Leila looked up once from her book to find Harry and Ron running toward her. She quickly walked toward them, so that they wouldn't interrupt Cedric. Leila met the boys with her hands up to stop them. They were panting for breath as they talked to her._

_ "Leila, we need your help!" Harry said._

_ "With what exactly?" Leila asked._

_ "You promise you won't tell anyone?" Ron asked._

_ "I suppose." Leila answered._

_ "We need you to sneak us into the Slytherin common room." Harry said._

_ "What? Why?" Leila asked._

_ "Malfoy could be the Heir of Slytherin." Ron stated._

_At first Leila thought the idea preposterous. She would have seen something in her own common room? But the more Harry and Ron explained, the slightly more suspicious she became of Malfoy. After a little thought and coaxing, Leila agreed to help sneak them into the Slytherin common room._

_ "You do realize that you're helping Hermione too?" Harry asked._

_ "The things I do for you." Leila groaned._

_Leila became an intricate part of the plan. She reluctantly helped Hermione brew the Polyjuice Potion in the bathroom on the second floor; constantly reminding herself that she didn't want to be with Granger. Finally, after a month of brewing a potion too complex for most second years, they were ready to continue with their plan. Leila waited patiently in the bathroom for them to show up._

_ "All right, so who's changing into whom?" Leila asked. _

"_Ron and Harry will be Crabbe and Goyle and I have a hair from Millicent Bullstrode's robes." Hermione said._

"_And the real people are taken care of?" Leila asked._

"_Oh yeah." Ron smiled._

"_All right, drink up." Leila said._

_Harry, Hermione, and Ron each drank their disgusting potion before running into a bathroom stall. Soon enough, Ron and Harry came out looking like Crabbe and Goyle respectively; but Hermione decided to stay put. Leila was rather glad that she didn't have to bring Granger into her common room. So she led Harry and Ron down to the dungeons. They were about to round the last corner when Percy Weasley caught them. He interrogated Crabbe and Goyle for their reasons they were with Leila Potter. Leila slightly groaned because even Percy realized that she didn't like Malfoy and his cronies; but speaking of Malfoy, he came to the trio's rescue._

"_Crabbe! Goyle! Where have you two been? Pigging out in the Great Hall this whole time?" Malfoy asked Harry and Ron._

_Harry and Ron looked to each other then nodded their heads in unison._

_ "And Potter, what a pleasant surprise to see you." Malfoy smiled._

_ "Shove off, Malfoy." Leila said._

_Leila could see Harry or rather Goyle's hands clench into fists. Malfoy got them away from Percy and they walked into the common room. Leila plopped down onto the couch, knowing that Malfoy would stay if she was there. Crabbe and Goyle, asking questions that sounded more like Harry and Ron interrogated Malfoy. Malfoy didn't seem to pay his cronies enough attention to figure out they were fakes. Leila thought that they would be goners for sure! But Malfoy answered their questions, giving their studpity the credit. Malfoy admitted to them that he had no idea who the Heir of Slytherin was; but he relished the idea of the Heir continuing their noble work. Harry and Leila became uneasy at Malfoy's comments; but that wasn't the worst of the problem. Harry and Ron were turning back to normal, the Polyjuice Potion was wearing off! Soon Harry's features began to replace Goyle's and Ron's features Crabbe's. They motioned for Leila to distract Malfoy before he found out. She had no idea what to do!_

_ "Malfoy." Leila rushed._

_ "What?" Draco said looking at her._

_She had to think quickly, it was only a matter of seconds before she would lose his attention. An idea came into her head, but she didn't like it. But she had to. She tightly closed her eyes and brushed her lips on Malfoy's cheek. His eyes went wide with shock. Leila made a gagging sound as she quickly ran from the room with Harry and Ron._

_End Flashback_

"I kissed that prat for you." Leila said.

"It's your own fault that's all you could come up with." Harry smirked.

"Parkinson was furious with me! For all I know, she still is. She claims that I made a move on her man. As if I would ever do that." Leila groaned.

"Ok, I just want to get the image of you kissing Malfoy out of my head. Let's go." Harry said.

"Harry, please be careful." Leila whispered.

Harry didn't respond. Instead, he quickly ushered Leila down to the Slytherin compartment. Her heart began to beat rapidly. If Malfoy caught Harry, who knew what terrible things he was capable of? Leila tried to remain hopefully about the situation, but the outlook looked rather grim. They were almost to the prefects' compartment, when Leila stopped suddenly.

"Put your cloak on now, less suspicious." Leila said.

Harry did as he was told. Leila threw her clothes in the prefect's compartment before heading further down the train to the compartment which Malfoy and the Slytherins occupied. She mentally went over how the plan was going to work before double-checking everything with Harry.

"Now you're not going to have much time to get in. Where are you going to hide?' Leila said.

"The overhead luggage compartment." Harry whispered.

"I suppose I can argue Malfoy to buy you some time." Leila said.

Harry didn't say anything, but Leila knew he was still following. He wouldn't give up an opportunity to spy on Malfoy with the given circumstances. She took a deep breath and flung the compartment door open. The Slytherins' turned their attention to her; but Leila only glared at Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" Leila hissed.

"Potter." Draco sneered.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Leila yelled.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Malfoy drawled.

"Why weren't you on our rounds?" Leila asked.

"If you insist on throwing a fit at least shut the door." Draco drawled.

"Shut the door? What am I, you're servant? If it means so much to you, you shut the damn door!" Leila hissed.

Leila folded her arms across her chest and continued to glare at Malfoy. Draco sneered at her and got up to shut the door, pushing her out of the way and into the compartment. Leila hoped Harry was taking advantage of this time to get into his hiding spot. For a split-second Leila thought she saw Harry's shoes; she only hoped that Draco didn't notice. With a scowl still attached to his face, Draco resumed his position on Pansy's lap. Leila wanted to gag at the sight of the pair. The pair had made her sick since they had gotten together. She didn't like Malfoy; but she knew that he could do a lot better than some piece of scum like Parkinson. Leila realized that she was staring at Draco, so she quickly shook her head.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco drawled.

"First off, why didn't you help me with rounds?" Leila asked.

"He was with me." Pansy said playing with Draco's hair.

"Doing Parkinson doesn't count as an excuse from prefect duties." Leila spat.

Blaise chuckled as he walked back into the compartment, causing Malfoy to sit back up. Leila rolled her eyes at him.

"Someone's as feisty as ever this year, even with my warning." Blaise smirked.

"Shut up, Zabini. This is between me and Malfoy." Leila hissed.

"Just stay away from him you filthy half-blood." Pansy sneered.

"You're just jealous that I'm stuck with your precious Drakie-poo for prefect duties. It's not like I'd willingly ever do anything with the ferret. As for you Malfoy, you're still a prefect and you're expected to do your share of the work. I…" Leila said.

"Shut up, Potter." Draco hissed.

"I'm not done yelling at you yet." Leila said.

"Then have a seat next to me." Blaise smiled.

Leila hesitantly sat next to Zabini, in the seat across from Malfoy. Draco narrowed his eyes once more at Leila before leaning himself back onto Pansy's lap. Pansy them toyed with his blonde hair. She had to remind herself that she was doing this for Harry and not because she loved being subject to Malfoy's company.

"That's disgusting. Can you not do that while I'm trying to yell at Mafloy?" Leila groaned.

"Jealous?" Pansy smirked.

"You obviously know me so well, Parkinson." Leila said sarcastically.

"So Zabini, what did Slughorn want?" Draco asked.

"Just trying to make up to well-connected people. Not that he managed to find many." Blaise said.

"Who else did he invite?" Draco asked.

"Why does it matter Malfoy? You obviously weren't invited." Leila said.

"And you were?" Malfoy asked.

"Of course. I'm Leila Potter. Why wouldn't I be invited? But it looks like the Malfoy name means almost nothing to the Wizarding society anymore." Leila smirked.

"Who else was there?" Malfoy growled attempting to ignore Leila.

"McLaggen, Belby, Longbottom, both Potters, and that Weasley girl." Blaise finished.

"He invited Longbottom?" Draco said bolting straight up.

"Now who's jealous," Leila muttered.

"You need to learn your place, Potter." Draco yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leila asked.

"I've overlooked your loyalties in the past simply because I know he's your brother. But it's about time you chose the right side here, instead of playing middle ground." Draco fumed.

"Don't go there with me, Malfoy." Leila hissed.

"Both of you settle down." Daphne said from a few tables away.

Draco and Leila continued to glare at each other, never breaking eye contact. Daphne reluctantly stood up and walked over to join the pleasant conversation. She stood beside Leila and looked between the arguing pair.

"If Snape hears of you two fighting there will be hell to pay, especially since you two are his prefects." Daphne said.

"I could care less about what Snape thinks," Draco hissed.

"Sadly, I agree with him," Leila muttered.

"We'll be at Hogwarts soon." Pansy said changing the subject.

"Hogwarts, what a pathetic excuse for a school. I'd much rather pitch myself of the Astronomy Tower than have to be there for another two years." Draco said.

"Draco, what's that supposed to mean?" Pansy asked.

"I might have moved on to bigger and better things." Draco said.

"You've finally moved on from me? Let me guess to Pansy? Bigger, check; but better…hmm…" Leila said.

Blaise and Daphne sniggered, but Pansy screamed. Draco covered his ears with his hands at Pansy's shrieks. Leila smirked contentedly. It was only the beginning of the school year; but she already was out-witting Parkinson.

"Are you just going to let her talk about me like that?" Pansy whined.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Leila. Daphne grabbed Leila's arm and pulled her away to a different table.

"Why don't we sit over here?" Daphne said

"If we must." Leila said.

Leila and Daphne moved to the table behind Malfoy's. The train jerked and Leila could have sworn that she heard Harry groan. She closed her eyes and held her breath for a moment. When she opened her eyes, Malfoy was leaning into the aisle looking at her. The expression on his face was easily read. He quickly glanced up at the luggage compartment and back to Leila, shaking his head. They were caught. If Malfoy were to question her about it, she would deny it. She already had enough of him, she didn't want to play middle ground with him and Harry.

"What has gotten into you and Malfoy?" Daphne asked.

"It's him, not me." Leila said.

"You both looked ready to kill each other there. Normally, it's just you ready to kill him." Daphne said.

"I told you in Diagon Alley that he changed over summer." Leila said.

"I knew he was upset over his father's incarceration; but I didn't think it would last this long." Daphne commented.

Leila could still barely hear Draco talking. He was talking something about Voldemort. She hoped Harry wouldn't read too much into what Draco was saying, but knowing her brother she knew he would. Leila sat quietly for most of the journey, too frozen in worry over her brother. The train finally stopped at Hogsmeade station and everyone was ready to get off the train. Leila stopped for a moment to talk to Malfoy who stroking Pansy's cheek.

"Malfoy." Leila growled.

"What." Draco sneered.

"We have patrol after dinner, and you'd better be there this time." Leila narrowed her eyes.

"I have something I need to take care of first." Draco said narrowing his eyes.

Leila hoped that Harry had made it out of the compartment, but she didn't have time to check. If she stayed, Malfoy would know for sure that she was in on the plan. Leila took one last glance back, to find that Pansy had left the compartment and Draco was shutting the door, glaring at her. Leila desperately wanted to go back and make sure that Harry wasn't in there; but she had to still get her belongings from the prefects' compartment and find a carriage. Leila grabbed her things and ran to back to check the compartment. She found it empty, so she headed off to find a carriage to take her to Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Leila found Daphne impatiently waiting outside a carriage for her; she had her arms folded across her chest. Leila picked up her pace to a jog and hopped into the carriage behind Daphne, paying no mind to the thestral pulling the carriage. Not many people could see them as she had found out last year in Hagrid's Care of Magical Creature's class. She and Harry were part of the small number of students who could see them. Leila instantly took her seat in the carriage beside Daphne and looked to see who else occupied their carriage: Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini.

"What took you so long, Potter?" Theo asked.

"Just checking the train over, I am a prefect," Leila said lightly.

Theo nodded and smiled at her. Leila had a fling with Theodore Nott last year which she wouldn't call it a relationship because it was mainly snogging to keep Malfoy at bay. Whatever it was, she had ended things with him immediately once her brother had gotten wind of the situation, thanks to Ron. She had been snogging Theo in an abandoned corridor when Ron and Hermione had caught them during their prefect patrol. Neither docked any House points, but Ron telling Harry was punishment enough. She knew that Theo still harbored feelings for her, but Leila didn't reciprocate the feelings; besides, Daphne had recently taking a better liking to Theo. Leila remained silent, staring at the grounds while Daphne mercilessly flirted with Theo. That boy had to be thicker than she imagined if he didn't catch on to Daphne's feelings soon. Daphne's attempts soon fell flat and the carriage overcame an uncomfortable silence. Theo attempted to ease the awkwardness by bringing up the topic of Quidditch, probably the last thing Daphne would ever want to talk about.

"Leila, how many openings are on the team this year?" Theo asked.

"Erm…technically, every position is open except Urquhart's chaser position because he's captain; but there's one empty roster spot from last year," Leila said.

"Damn, I was hoping that you'd be captain," Theo smiled.

"Nope, I'm just a plain prefect. Are you thinking of trying out?" Leila asked.

"Yeah, but my chances would have been better if you were captain," Theo said.

"What about you Blaise?" Daphne asked.

"I didn't realize we were part of this conversation," Blaise said.

"Of course we are," Daphne huffed.

"Then yes, I will be trying-out for chaser," Blaise commented.

"Lovely," Daphne said.

Leila glanced between the other members of her carriage and decided that her best option was to continue Lockhart's book, which she pulled from her bag. She adjusted the way she sat so that the moonlight could shine on her book for ample reading light. As she read another page, Daphne attempted to draw Theo into conversation, but he was occupied watching Leila. He reached over and grabbed the book from her hands, examining it.

"Give it back," Leila whined.

"Lockhart's book? Weren't we supposed to read this second year?" Theo asked.

"Yes, but I never read it. So just give it back," Leila said.

"Oh look, we're nearly to the castle," Daphne said changing the subject.

Leila quickly snatched her book back from Theo and put it back into her bag. She then leaned her head on Daphne's shoulder as her best friend conversed with Theo and Blaise on the upcoming school year. The carriage eventually came to a stop outside the gate into Hogwarts and the four sixth years exited their carriage and proceeded to the long line for entering the grounds. Mr. Filch had a security sensor and was triple-checking everyone who stepped through the gates. Once you made it past Filch, Professor Flitwick awaited students to check them off his list. The boys grumbled about the upped security, but Leila didn't mind. For once, Leila wanted a safe and uneventful year at Hogwarts. She had enough drama over the past five years to last her a lifetime. Once she had made it past security, she looped arms with Daphne and headed for the castle. The castle didn't seem to have the charm and grandeur that it held those many years ago when she had first graced the hallowed halls of Hogwarts.

Leila followed Daphne over to the Slytherin table and took a seat beside her. The only problem with being friends with Daphne was that Daphne had grown up being friends with the rest of the girls in Slytherin. So, that usually meant an unbearable meal stuck somewhere close to Pansy Parkinson and the same went for tonight. Pansy took the seat across from Daphne in between Tracey Davis and Goyle. Leila was surprised to find that Malfoy wasn't in the Great Hall nor was her brother. She wondered if something happened, but when she had taken her final round on the train she hadn't seen anyone. Leila was about to get up to investigate the matter when Malfoy swaggered into the Great Hall. He sat down next to Pansy and Goyle, which happened to be across from Leila.

"What did you do?" Leila hissed.

"Next time keep the strays out," Draco glared.

"You're an arse," Leila sneered.

"I could care less what you think of me," Draco drawled.

"Knock it off: both of you," Daphne said.

"I will if he does," Leila muttered.

"How mature, Potter." Draco said.

"And when did you become one for maturity?" Leila quipped.

"At least I have matured; can't say the same for you," Draco retorted.

"Arse," Leila hissed.

"Now you've both done it, Snape's watching," Daphne said.

Leila turned her attention to the staff table to find that Daphne was telling the truth. Snape had been intently watching the scene between her and Malfoy. Leila made eye-contact with Professor Snape who seemed to glare at her but he quickly looked away. Leila turned her head to find what had captured Snape's attention: the grand Great Hall doors had been flung open and the new first years walked in following a strict-looking Professor McGonagall. Their faces were priceless, many of them looked terrified causing Leila to slightly chuckle as she remembered back to her Sorting ceremony.

_Flashback to 1__st__ year_

_Leila stood nervously on the staircase beside her brother, wringing her hands. Professor McGonagall had just given her talk about Hogwarts, the Houses, and rule-breaking. The older professor had gone back through the doors to make sure the school was ready for their arrival. Leila was nervous. What if she didn't belong at Hogwarts? What if it was all a mistake and she was sent back to the Dursleys without Harry? What House would she be in? What if she got separated from her twin? These questions plagued Leila's mind as they waited outside the giant doors._

_ "How exactly do they sort us into our Houses?" Harry asked._

_ "Some sort of test. Fred said something about battling a troll," Ron said._

_ "What happens if we fail this test?" Leila asked._

_ "I dunno. I think Fred was joking about the troll though; but sometimes it's hard to tell with him," Ron said._

_Leila's heart sank at Ron's uncertainty. Professor McGonagall came back for them and ushered them into somewhat of a line. Leila walked behind Ron, who separated her from her brother. Leila exhaled deeply not even realizing that Draco Malfoy was behind her until he attempted to strike up a conversation with her._

_ "So you're really Leila Potter?" Malfoy asked._

_ "The answer hasn't changed since the last time I told you," Leila said._

"_Don't believe a word that comes out of Weasley's mouth. We don't battle a troll." Draco said._

"_And why should I believe you?" Leila asked._

"_Because my father told me what to expect. I can tell you if you'd like." Draco smirked._

"_Well go on then," Leila said._

"_Father said that the Sorting Hat gets placed on our heads and it tells us which House we go to," Draco said proudly._

"_Does it hurt?" Leila asked._

"_He never said," Draco said less confidently._

"_Some help you are," Leila said shaking her head._

_Leila could hear Hermione Granger going on about the enchanted ceiling causing Leila to roll her eyes. She, Harry, and Ron had met the bossy girl on the train and Leila wanted nothing to do with her. She was determined not to be placed in the same House as that know-it-all._

_ "Does she ever shut up?" Leila muttered._

_ "I was wondering the same thing," Draco said._

_ "I wasn't talking to you, but I'm beginning to wonder the same thing about you," Leila said._

_Draco looked slightly offended, but then smirked._

_ "I think we'll get along well, Leila," Draco smirked._

_ "I don't even know you," Leila said._

_ "Don't worry you will," Draco responded._

_Leila shot Malfoy a disgusted look and picked up her pace, causing her to almost trip over Ron. Ron cursed as Leila ran into him and several students witnessed the exchange and snickered. Leila didn't care that they were laughing at her expense, she needed to get away from that prat Malfoy. So far, Leila hadn't found many people whom she wanted to be friends with; hopefully her luck changed once she was sorted. Professor McGonagall had them gather close together up front, surrounding a stool with an old dilapidated hat on it. Leila took her place beside her brother double-checking to make sure that Malfoy and Granger weren't anywhere near her. She looked oddly to the boy beside her who was muttering "Stay calm, Neville," to himself. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Professor McGonagall who was beginning to call students forward. After several students, Hermione Granger was declared a Gryffindor. Leila made a mental note to avoid Gryffindor otherwise be tormented by the annoying know-it-all. Draco Malfoy was eventually declared a Slytherin before the Sorting Hat even had a chance to be placed on his head._

_ "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin," Ron muttered._

_ "He looks like more of a prat than evil," Leila said._

_ "But he's a Malfoy," Ron hissed._

_ "What's that supposed to mean," Leila answered._

_Ron didn't have much of a chance to explain what he meant because Harry was called up to the stool. Leila's stomach dropped in nervousness for her brother; but Harry would be fine. He was always brave and better in odd situations than she was. The Great Hall was silent as the Sorting Hat took forever to place Harry. It appeared that he was having a conversation with the Hat. Leila's nervousness grew, wondering what the Sorting Hat could possibly say about her; but it soon declared Harry to be a Gryffindor! The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers of "we've got Potter" and Leila's heart slightly sank as she watched her brother take a seat beside Hermione Granger._

_ "Leila Potter," Professor McGonagall called._

_Leila slowly walked up to the stool and sat down. The school again went silent as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. Leila listened quietly as the Sorting Hat listed off some of her qualities: intelligent, determined, resourceful, and the potential for greatness. It was scary how a hat could know a person so well, especially when Leila had never considered herself with much of these qualities. After the Sorting Hat having a debate with itself, but Leila didn't argue with it; she figured that the Sorting Hat knew what it was doing. Moments later, the Hat declared her a Slytherin! Draco Malfoy stood up and cheered her to the Slytherin table. This time the Slytherins cheered "we've got Potter." Leila looked over to the Gryffindor table who looked confused, but none looked more confused than her brother. This was the first time they had ever been separated for as long as Leila could remember. She trudged over to the Slytherin table where room was being made for her beside Draco Malfoy. Leila slumped into her seat, not saying a word._

"_Well well, Leila Potter, looks like things are going to get interesting," Draco Malfoy smirked._

_End 1__st__ year Flashback_

Leila watched as the last few students got sorted before looking over to the Gryffindor table. She saw Ginny, Ron, and Granger; but Harry was still missing from the Gryffindor table. Leila narrowed her eyes at Malfoy who briefly made eye contact with her before narrowing his eyes in return.

"Where is he, Malfoy?" Leila hissed.

"Far from here," Draco sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leila questioned.

Malfoy began making motions to his nose which pissed Leila off, so she slammed her fists against the table causing Daphne's goblet of pumpkin juice to spill. She didn't even bother to help clean up the pumpkin juice which was headed toward Malfoy; instead she got up to go find her brother. She walked with purpose toward the doors of the Great Hall when they suddenly swung open and Harry walked through them. Leila breathed a sigh of relief and ran to her brother whom she enveloped in a hug; but he quickly pushed her off to wipe his nose which was bleeding profusely.

"Merlin, Harry, I thought Malfoy killed you or something," Leila said.

"Well, I'm here," Harry said.

"What did he do to you?" Leila asked.

"Later, right now I just want to get to the Gryffindor table," Harry rushed.

"At least let me check to make sure that you're all right," Leila said sympathetically.

"Err…my nose, I think it's broken; but it's nothing I can't handle," Harry said.

Leila reached for her brother's face, but he quickly swatted her hand away. Leila rolled her eyes at her brother's typical male reaction. Leila crossed her arms across her chest as Harry looked down the Gryffindor table. She knew that he was probably hungry, but she wanted some answers.

"Am I allowed to ask how it got broken?" Leila asked.

"Malfoy stomped on it," Harry sighed.

"That arrogant prat, he's getting a piece of my mind…" Leila began.

"I can handle Malfoy," Harry said.

"He's in my house; I'm more than capable of handling him," Leila said.

"I don't want you anywhere near him and that's a disturbing mental image," Harry responded.

"What is?" Leila asked.

"You _handling_ Malfoy; I don't ever want to imagine that ever again," Harry said.

"That's disgusting. And to think I was going to be nice and fix your nose?" Leila quipped.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey's not too far from here," Harry said.

"Just let me do it the spell it isn't that difficult," Leila said.

"I thought you said…" Harry began.

"Oh, c'mon just let me do the spell," Leila whined.

"Fine," Harry grumbled.

Leila ushered her brother just outside the doors of the Great Hall. Technically speaking, she wasn't supposed to be performing magic especially on a student. So as long as they weren't seen they she wouldn't get caught. Leila drew her wand and pointed it at Harry's face. She performed an _Episkey!_ spell which caused Harry's nose to return to normal. Harry groaned in pain after his nose was snapped back into place. After a few seconds, with his eyes watering and his nose still bleeding, he looked to his sister.

"Better?" Harry asked.

"Much, but the bleeding probably isn't going to win you any hearts tonight Mr. Chosen One," Leila smirked.

"Girls, they're the least of my problems," Harry muttered.

"Aww…you don't consider me a problem?" Leila asked.

"No, you're my sister; my number two problem," Harry said.

"I can handle my own; you don't need to worry about me." Leila said.

"Sure you can," Harry said.

"I can prove it to you, if you'd like," Leila said.

"Oh forget it; let's get back to the feast. So, what did I miss?" Harry asked.

"The sorting," Leila said.

"That's all right; those things are boring to watch anyways," Harry said.

"Says the boy who's missed how many of them now?" Leila teased.

Harry rolled his eyes at Leila snarky comment. It was true that he had missed a few Sorting ceremonies; but he always had reasonable excuses. Harry absently rubbed as his nose which was still bleeding profusely. Leila sighed and dug in her pocket for a tissue which she transfigured into a rag, which was a little more absorbent than a regular piece of tissue. She handed the rag to Harry who immediately pressed the rag to his bleeding nose.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Yeah, that just goes to show I'm the smarter twin," Leila smiled.

"I've always known that," Harry grinned.

"And you finally admit it!" Leila almost screamed.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. He walked back to the entrance doors to the Great Hall and held it open with his spare hand for Leila to walk through. Leila nodded in thanks as she walked into the Great Hall. Once inside, she parted ways with her twin; Harry headed back to the Gryffindor table while Leila headed for the Slytherin table. Leila was almost to the end of the Slytherin table when a stern-looking Professor McGonagall walked toward Leila. She tried to speed up to get to her spot at the Slytherin table because she would prefer Snape to punish her instead for using magic in the corridors.

"Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall called.

Leila froze and cringed. _Damn. _She was almost to her spot, so close yet so far away. She turned and smiled sweetly at Professor McGonagall hoping that a smile would somehow lessen the severity of her punishment. Professor McGonagall's stern expression didn't soften so Leila sighed and prepared for her punishment for her rule-breaking.

"Yes Professor?" Leila asked.

"This is for you," Professor McGonagall said.

Professor McGonagall handed her a letter which confused Leila. This is not what Leila was expecting. She was expecting a week's worth of detentions with Mr. Filch or an essay on the importance of following the rules: not a letter. Leila opened her mouth to form the words which never came, which Professor McGonagall must have caught on to because she spoke.

"It's from Professor Dumbledore. I suggest you open it now before returning to your table," Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, ma'am," Leila mumbled.

Professor McGonagall stiffly nodded before heading back to the staff table. Leila glanced down the Slytherin table, where Daphne was once again trying to talk to Theo. She had nothing to rush back to, so she hastily opened the envelope. She unfolded the piece of parchment inside and read:

_Miss Potter,_

_You owled me saying you wish to meet. How will tonight after the feast work? In case you were wondering, I'm quite fond of Cockroach Clusters._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Leila quickly tucked the letter in her pocket of her robe before continuing her walk to the Slytherin table. Her gaze fell upon Malfoy who was playing with his fork in a bowl of jell-o, while Parkinson gossiped with Tracey Davis. He seemed a bit distracted, but Leila shook off any concern because it wasn't anything for her to worry over. Instead, she took her seat across from the blonde-haired boy who didn't even acknowledge her reappearance. Leila narrowed her eyes at him and kicked him hard in the shin for what he did to Harry. Malfoy scowled in pain and quickly shot a look of disgust at Leila. He then looked up to Professor Snape, whose gaze had returned upon the sixth year Slytherins; which caused Malfoy to grunt and return his attention back to his food.

"Oh Malfoy," Leila sang sweetly.

"I told you to leave me alone, Potter," Draco hissed.

"I just wanted to inform you that you're doing rounds by yourself tonight," Leila said.

"And where do you think you are going to be?" Draco drawled.

"I have a meeting," Leila shrugged.

"Who'd want to meet with you?" Draco scoffed.

"That's none of your business," Leila retorted.

"You're ditching me when we're supposed to be patrolling? I think it is my business," Draco said.

"If you must know, I have a meeting with Dumbledore," Leila hissed.

"Dumbledore? Why would he want to meet with you?" Draco sneered.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that someone's been trying to kill me for the past six years," Leila hissed.

"It's not you they've been trying to kill," Draco muttered.

"What?" Leila asked.

"I'm going with you to see Dumbledore," Draco said sternly.

"I thought you're trying to stay away from me; besides, you've got to patrol," Leila retorted.

"I'm not doing it," Draco said.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this. You made me patrol alone on the train, so you can walk the damn castle by yourself," Leila hissed.

Draco glared at her appearing as if there was something more he wanted to argue about; but they were interrupted as Dumbledore began his beginning of the year speech. Leila turned around to watch as Professor Dumbledore spoke from the front of the Great Hall; but in the corner of her eye, she swore she saw Malfoy tense up. He was acting oddly even compared to the end of last year. Maybe Harry had something to his theory; but Leila shook that thought off to listen to Dumbledore.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of our staff this year, Professor Slughorn. Professor Slughorn is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Potions?" Daphne whispered.

"Then what's Snape going to teach?" Leila asked.

"Obviously not Potions," Daphne said lightly.

"Thanks, I never would have figured that one out," Leila said sarcastically.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile, will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Professor Dumbledore said over the student's talking.

Most of the Slytherin table cheered and burst into a round of applause but, Harry could be easily heard from the Gryffindor table over all the commotion. Leila inwardly cringed and slowly turned to her brother who was animatedly talking to Ron and Hermione. Harry looked mad. Defense was easily his favorite and best class; but it was now going to be taught by Harry's most-hated teacher. Leila knew Snape to be a worthy candidate for the job; but she also knew of the jinx on the Defense position. He'd be gone by the end of the year; that's always what happened to anyone who took the job. Quirrell died in attempts to get the Philosopher's Stone for Voldemort. Lockhart had his memory wiped when his Memory Charm backfired in the tunnel to the Chamber of Secrets. Lupin had been outed as a werewolf. Moody turned out to be Barty Crouch Jr., a Death Eater in disguise. Last but not least, Umbridge had been carried off by centaurs. Leila turned her attention from her brother to Daphne.

"Looks like someone's not too happy," Daphne commented.

"I don't expect him to take the news well; Harry and Snape hate each other," Leila said.

"Obviously, the whole school's known that since our first day at Hogwarts," Daphne said.

"Doesn't look like I can complain that this year will be boring," Leila said.

Daphne chuckled lightly before leaning over the table to whisper something to Pansy. Leila glanced over to Malfoy who seemed bored by what Dumbledore's speech. He was making his fork hover in midair with his wand. Leila scowled in disgust before snapping her fingers at him causing him to lose concentration and his fork to clang back onto the table. Malfoy glared at her, but she responded by rolling her eyes before turning her attention back to Dumbledore.

"As you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why. Once, there was a man like you, who sat in this very hall. He walked in the castles corridors, stepped under its roof. He seemed to all the world, a student like any other. His name, Tom Riddle," Dumbledore said.

The Great Hall was soon filled with the sound of students whispering amongst themselves. The younger students at the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables looked to the older students in a panic. The only table to remain silent and calm was the Slytherin table; the table which Tom Riddle once happened to belong to. This wasn't an accomplishment that Leila was proud of, it was a connection to Voldemort that Harry didn't have; which bothered her but she tried not to let it show.

"Today of course, he is known all over the world by another name. Which is why I stand looking out upon you all tonight; I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute perhaps Dark forces attempt to penetrate this castles walls. But in the end, their greatest weapon is you," Dumbledore said.

Leila looked over to Harry, reminded of the way Voldemort had used Harry last year. Leila's heart ached for her brother at the memories of that dreadful night in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius, they had both lost Sirius that night. Sirius had been willing to take them both in once his name was cleared; but that was never going to happen. Instead, she hoped that Voldemort would abandon use of the connection and they could maybe have a normal year at Hogwarts.

"Just something to think about. Off to bed. Pip pip!" Dumbledore finished.

The Great Hall was immediately abuzz with students pushing their benches back and heading for their respective common rooms. Daphne patted Leila on the shoulder as she walked away with Flora Carrow. The first years looked to their prefects for directions, but both sixth year Slytherin prefects remained seated at the table. Leila watched as the fifth and seventh year prefects scrambled to round-up the first years. Leila snapped her fingers once more at Malfoy, who was twirling his wand staring-out into nothing.

"He's done you know," Leila said.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco sneered.

"That means you need to go help the ickle-firsties," Leila retorted.

"Mind you own business, Potter!" Draco hissed.

"Don't tell me what to do," Leila fought back.

"Draco, are you coming?" Pansy called.

"I'll be right there Pansy," Draco muttered.

Leila found Pansy waiting several feet away from Malfoy, watching them with her arms crossed. She rolled her eyes, knowing that Pansy probably saw something to be jealous over. Honestly, what could she possibly be jealous about? Wasn't this what she wanted: Leila and Malfoy hating each other? Draco simply watched the wall behind Leila absently, which frustrated her. This was probably pissing Pansy off, which she would be hearing of later that night. She narrowed her eyes and turned to walk away; but she could hardly pass-up a moment to yell at Malfoy.

"Malfoy patrol," Leila hissed.

She turned back and saw him glare at her. With a look of satisfaction on her face, she quickly spun on her heel and exited the Great Hall. She walked slowly to Professor Dumbledore's office; partially because the first years were clogging up the main staircase and partially because she needed to think about what she wanted to tell Dumbledore. She wondered how she would tell him what she knew…or rather what she thought she knew. But wouldn't that be a bit accusational? She didn't really care for Malfoy, but Harry's theory that he was a Death Eater was a very serious matter. If only she could know for sure. When she came to the gargoyle she said the password and hopped onto the moving stairs which led her up to Dumbledore's office. She found the office to look the same as it had the year before: cluttered by many objects but very intriguing. Leila found Dumbledore sitting behind his desk with a gentle smile on his face.

"Miss Potter, how pleasant of you to stop by," Dumbledore smiled.

"Thanks for taking the time, sir," Leila said.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir thanks," Leila said.

Leila plunged her hand into the small candy dish on Dumbledore's desk which contained the Muggle sweet. She quickly popped on into her mouth and began to suck on the hard candy. Dumbledore chuckled lightly at Leila's innocent act, wishing that she could remain a child much longer than she was probably going to with these Dark times.

"Now, I believe in your letter you said you had something you wished to discuss with me. Have you had another dream?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir. It's just been the same dream, but becoming a little clearer," Leila said.

"How so?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think I may know who the dream is about," Leila hesitated.

"And who do you believe it to be about?" Dumbledore asked.

"What if I tell you and I'm wrong? This could ruin him. Exposing someone as a Death Eater is a serious accusation," Leila responded.

"Miss Potter, if you think you know something that could potentially danger my students I need to know," Professor Dumbledore said.

"I...I…it's nothing." Leila said.

"Miss Potter," Dumbledore said sternly.

"I'd like some time to make certain," Leila said.

"My door is always open, Miss Potter, but please know that I may be gone from time to time this year," Professor Dumbledore said.

"All right..." Leila said slowly.

"So, I'd suggest that if you wish to say something I'd say it now," Professor Dumbledore glanced at her.

"I—I can't," Leila sighed.

Professor Dumbledore looked at her sternly. She did want to tell him of her suspicions; but couldn't bring herself to do so. Some unknown loyalty for Malfoy's protection prevented her from telling Dumbledore everything she knew. But she didn't want to be made a fool of by being wrong; by doing exactly what Harry did last year. As much as she tried to deny it, what if these dreams were from Voldemort? What if he was trying to fool her like he did Harry? Leila couldn't take the risk of being wrong; she had to explore every option first.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I can't, not yet," Leila said.

Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Miss Potter, I want you to be careful this year," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir. Of course, I haven't any intention of finding trouble this year. Usually, it seems to find me," Leila responded.

"That it does, so be on alert this year for anything out-of-place," Dumbledore said gently.

"I will, sir," Leila agreed.

"You may return to your common room, Miss Potter. Good luck on your studies, and may I congratulate you on placing second in your class after your O.W.L. examinations. You came in a very close second to Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, sir," Leila smiled.

Leila awkwardly said good night and left Dumbledore's office and in direction for her common room. She knew she should have told him about her suspicions of Malfoy, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She tried to convince herself that Harry was the one suspicious of him, not herself; but she would investigate the matter and take action from there. Leila walked down to the dungeons. The corridors were abandoned and the place almost seemed peaceful; until she was almost to the common room, when she met up with Malfoy.

"How was patrol?" Leila asked.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you to leave me alone?" Draco sneered.

"What's your problem?" Leila asked.

"You," Draco spat.

"How original," Leila rolled her eyes.

Malfoy shook his head before saying the password to the common room. Leila quickly followed him inside, keeping close behind him. When they got inside the room was full of students chatting. She and Draco must have just missed Professor Snape's beginning of the year introductions and warnings. Leila couldn't say that she minded they were the same boring rules every year. Draco sat on the couch rigidly beside Crabbe who was chatting with Hestia Carrow. Leila was going to go straight to her dormitory, but she couldn't resist the temptation to rub-in Malfoy's shortcomings. Leila walked behind the couch, leaning over the back so that her mouth was near Malfoy's ear.

"One more thing, Malfoy," Leila said.

"What?" Draco said coldly.

"Congratulations on coming in third this year; you're father must be so proud," Leila taunted.

"Don't you dare mention my father, Potter!" Draco roared.

Malfoy instantly flew to his feet and yanked Leila by her arm until the couch was no longer a barrier between the pair. Leila tried to force him off, but his grasp was tight on her arm. By this point, everyone in the common room was now watching the pair. Malfoy attempted to intimidate her, by towering over her; but she wasn't about to back down to him.

"Or what? Mummy will come to your rescue?" Leila pushed.

"Don't insult my family," Draco said.

"Well, you're a pathetic lot anyways. Now unhand me," Leila demanded.

"Or what? Are you scared Potter?" Draco raged.

"Me scared of you, ferret?" Leila scoffed.

Draco's grasp on Leila's arm tightened as he reached his full height. Leila too pushed herself to her full height of 5' 1 ½''. The common room remained silent watching the scene unfold before them. Leila saw Daphne motioning for her to stop; but she was going to end this once and for all. She narrowed her eyes and kicked Malfoy in the shin causing him to yelp and instantly release her arm. Leila backed away from Malfoy, who rubbed his shin.

"Don't you ever touch me again," Leila seethed.

Malfoy's eyes instantly shot-up to Leila. He sneered and drew his wand, aiming it at Leila.

"Don't ever insult my family, you filthy half-blood," Draco hissed.

Leila drew her wand in response to Malfoy's action, ready to duel if it proved necessary. They both had been taught the art of dueling second year by Lockhart and Snape, and for once it appeared that something Lockhart taught might come in useful.

"And what are you going to do about it Malfoy?" Leila sneered.

The crowd circled around Draco and Leila, trying to get a good view at the Potter v. Malfoy duel. Draco sneered and shot a spell at Leila, which she easily deflected. Her practice last year with Dumbledore's Army prepared her for Malfoy's spell. Leila cast a spell at Draco; but he too was prepared for her offensive and deflected her spell. He was about to aim another spell at Leila when the common room erupted in gasps and backed away from Draco and Leila.

"Potter, Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?" Professor Snape asked.

Draco and Leila both turned their attention to Snape, but neither of them put their wands down. Snape growled and suddenly, both of their wands went flying into Professor Snape's hand. Snape looked livid and their fellow Slytherins began to whisper.

"Malfoy, Potter, with me now," Snape snapped.

Snape quickly billowed for the exit of the common room. Once he was to the door, he turned around to find neither Draco nor Leila following. He scowled and clapped his hands furiously: they were in trouble. Leila narrowed her eyes at Malfoy and followed Snape. Malfoy sneered at her behind her back and followed only to get his wand back. Professor Snape led them out into an abandoned corridor.

"You're both prefects! You two should not only know better but are to be an example to the younger students. Fighting in the common room is not acceptable behavior from either of you!" Professor Snape raged.

"She started it," Malfoy drawled.

"I'm not the one who's being a prat," Leila hissed.

"I don't care who started what. You both are likely candidates for Head Boy and Head Girl next year…" Snape began.

"As if that matters," Draco scoffed.

"I will not have the two of you ruining the name of Slytherin because you of some twisted romantic entanglement…" Snape continued.

"You've lost your mind if you think he and I are romantically entangled!" Leila shouted.

"Don't think that your behavior since you've gotten onto the Hogwarts Express has not reached my ears. The spat on the train and at the dinner table? This is the final straw. If I hear so much as an inkling that you two have so much as even looked at each other wrong, you both will be in detention," Snape said.

"So are we getting off with a warning this time?" Leila asked.

"I haven't finished yet, Potter. I want a thirteen inch essay…" Snape began.

"Just give me the detention!" Leila interrupted.

"You both will have an essay on my desk by class tomorrow, and let me remind you once more even inkling and you're both in detention," Snape hissed.

"At least detention will get me away from him," Leila muttered.

"Oh, no. If I hear anymore of this you both will be serving detentions _together_ until you learn to behave and respect each other," Snape said.

"You can't give me detention. I have things I need to do," Draco sneered.

"Then, I suggest that you two learn to get along," Snape said slowly.

Snape handed them their wands back and billowed away. Leila and Draco stood there glaring at each other.

"You've got to be kidding me," Leila scoffed.

"Leave me alone, and this won't become a problem," Draco hissed.

"What happened to you?" Leila asked softly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked.

"You've changed so much. Where's the boy who was madly in love with me?" Leila asked.

Silence over took them, and after a long pause Draco finally answered.

"He died the day you got my father sent to Azkaban," Draco sneered.

"Malfoy." Leila sighed.

"Just leave me alone," Draco said walking away.

Leila just stood there watching him walk away. She couldn't even control her thoughts about him, but she didn't want to dwell too much on him so she headed back to the common room. Leila walked past Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Where's Draco?" Pansy asked.

"How should I know? What do you think I am, his girlfriend? Oh, wait, that's you," Leila said.

Pansy glared at her and turned her attention back to her conversation. Leila shook her head, she would like nothing more than to strangle the living daylights out of Parkinson sometimes. Leila made her way to her dormitory. She found that her belongings were in their normal place. Flora and Daphne were in the room. The Slytherin girl's rooms were set up in a long rectangular room. The beds went down the wall in a row. Leila was always stuck with the last bed. She didn't really mind, but it just meant that she had to walk past Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Hestia Carrow, Flora Carrow, and Daphne Greengrass every day. She was glad that Daphne took the bed next to hers.

"What's with you?" Daphne asked.

"Just got yelled at by Snape," Leila said.

"Why?" Daphne asked.

"Why else do you think? Malfoy!" Leila yelled.

"I told you something like this would happen," Daphne said.

"Yeah, well apparently if Malfoy and I don't start getting along, we get detention. This is ridiculous!" Leila vented.

"Maybe you two will finally get together and in detention of all places." Daphne smiled.

"Don't start this up again. You know, what I'm just going to ignore you and go to bed." Leila said.

Daphne shook her head and Leila rolled her eyes. Leila slipped into bed and hoped her dreams were much better than how her day had gone. Professor Snape on the other hand, made his way to Professor Dumbledore's office. He had a dull headache from dealing with Mr. Malfoy and Miss Potter. Those two were going to be a pain all year, he could just tell.

"Severus," Professor Dumbledore said.

"You wished to see me Headmaster?" Snape asked.

"Yes. I want you to keep any eye on Miss Potter this year," Professor Dumbledore said.

"She's already causing problems in my House," Snape said.

"Ah, and what has she done already?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"She and Draco Malfoy were about ready to duel. Had I not intervened things could have gotten very out of hand," Snape said.

"It seems to me, Miss Potter and Mr. Malfoy are going to have many problems this year," Dumbledore said.

"Why's that?" Snape asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, I do believe Miss Potter already knows of Mr. Malfoy's, extracurricular activities, shall we say," Professor Dumbledore said.

"What, how?" Snape asked.

"She's not sure yet, but she's willing to protect him. She wouldn't tell me, but I know she believes her dreams to be about him," Dumbledore said.

"Has she had anymore?" Snape asked.

"Not that she has told me. But Severus, please keep them both safe this year. They're going to need it," Dumbledore said.

Snape nodded curtly and left Professor Dumbledore's office. He was now certain that he was going to have his hands full this year trying to protect Draco Malfoy and Leila Potter, especially from each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Leila snuggled close to her pillow allowing a light snore to escape her mouth. Her dreams had once again turned dark: _he's only a boy_ a woman cried, screams, an arm branded with a Dark Mark, a hand with a Slytherin ring clutched in pain, soft cries. When the dream ended Leila instantly shot out of bed panting heavily. _Malfoy_ she immediately thought but she remembered that she told Dumbledore she needed to be sure. She didn't understand her need to protect him; but she couldn't accuse him without proof. After several minutes, Leila slipped back into a peaceful sleep until she felt a pillow whack her in the head. She moaned and tugged the blanket over her face.

"Leila, get up," Daphne said.

"I'm going to sleep until my alarm goes off," Leila mumbled.

"Leila, you're alarm went off a half an hour ago," Daphne commented.

"What? I overslept? I never oversleep!" Leila exclaimed popping out of bed.

"I'm think Pansy turned your alarm off when you didn't get up," Daphne said.

"Why did you let her do that?" Leila hissed.

"I was in the bathroom getting ready; not exactly the most opportune place to intervene," Daphne said.

Leila groaned and rubbed her eyes in attempt to wake. She stretched her arms and swung her legs to the side of her bed. Her eyes looked to her bedside table where her alarm clock was set. A gasp escaped her lips and she reached for the clock. As she examined the clock in her hands her eyes widened and a disgusted look plagued her face.

"Parkinson didn't just turn it off, she destroyed it!" Leila yelled.

"Sorry 'bout that," Daphne said.

"Not as sorry as Parkinson is going to be," Leila hissed.

Leila threw the covers off and jumped off the bed. She marched straight for the door her body raging with fury. Normally, she didn't let things get to her this bad and she remained passive; but she and Parkinson never saw eye to eye. Parkinson was going to get a piece of her mind. They were sixth years and she was done playing Pansy's pathetic games. Leila was about halfway to the door when Daphne's hand yanked her arm causing her to jerk back.

"You are not going to classes looking like that. So whatever it is you're planning for Pansy will have to wait," Daphne said.

"I can't possibly look that bad," Leila scoffed.

"Let's have a look, shall we?" Daphne said.

Daphne gently led Leila to the mirror hanging on the wall. Leila's nose crinkled at her reflection while Daphne's look said _I told you so._ Her bed-head was atrocious; hair sticking-up in every direction with patches matted to her head. She could almost say that it looked like Harry's naturally messy hair, only longer. Leila attempted to smooth her hair with her hand, but it did nothing to help so she groaned in discontent. Slytherins had an image of being well-kept and this was never going to do.

"You smell a bit ripe too," Daphne said lightly.

Leila groaned figuring she would just take Daphne's word for it. She glanced back at the clock on Daphne's bedside table and screamed. Her feet ran quickly so she could grab her bathrobe and towel. She was going to be late! Normally, she bathed in the prefects' bathroom; but she wasn't sure she was going to make it. Leila muttered to herself about never making it to breakfast on time.

"You don't have time for the prefects' bath. Just use the bathroom the rest of us use," Daphne commented.

"But Parkinson…" Leila began.

"You don't have much of a choice," Daphne said.

Leila stomped to the bathroom the rest of the sixth year Slytherin girls used, while Daphne chuckled at her expense. The bathroom was completely empty, meaning that Pansy and the other girls had already headed up to the Great Hall for breakfast. Leila quickly turned the shower on only to find cold water available. She attempted to make the water hotter, but it was no use; all the water left was cold.

"Parkinson," Leila hissed.

Leila's teeth chattered as she showered in the frigid water. She showered as fast as she could before fleeing back to the warm comforts of her dormitory. Daphne too had left the dormitory for breakfast leaving Leila complete privacy. There, she quickly dressed in her Slytherin robes; opting for a skirt, white button shirt, emerald tie, and cardigan under her robe. She carefully pinned her Slytherin prefect badge to her robe and looked in the mirror. Her hair was still dripping wet, but she didn't have much time to do anything with it. So she quickly braided her hair in one long plait. When Leila had finished examining her appearance, she ran to the common room to find it completely empty.

"Snape's going to kill me," Leila muttered.

She took off in a sprint for the door, when she remembered that she left her bookbag in her dormitory. Leila muttered and went back to her dormitory to grab her bag. With her bag in hand, she double-checked to make sure that she had the essentials for the first day of class before leaving. She sprinted once more out of the Slytherin dungeons. On her way up, she two lost first year Slytherin boys. The boys were arguing about how to get to the Great Hall. _Honestly, it's not that hard to find_ Leila thought.

"It's this way," One of the boys said.

"No, it's not," Another boy said.

"Follow me," Leila commanded.

Leila quickly walked past the two boys. They both stopped in shock, staring at the older Slytherin girl who had passed them. Leila noticed the pattering of their footprints was no more, so she turned around to find them with their eyes wide and jaws dropped. Leila inwardly groaned.

"Aren't you…" the first boy began.

"Of course she's Leila Potter; you idiot," the other boy hissed.

"But she's the Girl who…" the boy began.

"I don't go by that name; so I suggest you not use it," Leila interrupted adjusting her prefect badge for the boys to see.

Both boys' mouths instantly shut causing Leila to smirk.

"Now, I'd suggest you come with me unless you want to get on Professor Snape's bad side, which you most likely already are; so let's go." Leila said.

Leila started walking, while both boys simply looked to each other. They ran to catch up to her, staying by her side until they reached the doors to the Great Hall. When they got to the Great Hall, most students had already finished eating and were comparing time tables. Leila turned to the boys with her hands on her hips.

"I assume you can find our table," Leila said.

Both boys shook their heads and headed for their friends who were already seated at the Slytherin table. Leila scanned further down the table for Daphne. She found Malfoy taking a seat beside Daphne who was already sitting beside Tracey Davis. The girls were chatting, but Daphne instantly noticed Malfoy's arrival and greeted him with a smile and pat on the arm. Leila rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Just my luck," Leila whispered.

Leila reluctantly walked over to the table. Not wanting to sit near Malfoy, she spotted an empty seat with the second years so she headed for it. She was simply going to bypass the sixth years and sit elsewhere. But Daphne must have seen Leila eyeing the empty seat because she called to her.

"Leila, Draco and I will make some room. Won't we Draco?" Daphne said sweetly.

She stopped where she was and turned to Daphne. Daphne scooted into Tracey in attempt to make room between herself and Malfoy. Malfoy glared at Daphne, but quickly returned his attention to Pansy who sat across from him. Leila refused to sit next to Malfoy. Besides, he and his mother had told her to stay away from him. Leila shook her head at Daphne before speaking.

"Erm… I think I'm good sitting with some second years; you know, prefect stuff," Leila lied.

"Then maybe Draco should join you," Daphne suggested.

"No, absolutely not," Leila said.

"Stop being ridiculous Leila and have a seat. We already made room for you," Daphne said.

Daphne patted the bench space in between her and Malfoy. Malfoy kept his focus on Parkinson, which slightly relieved Leila; but she still didn't want to sit there. Daphne pulled on her sleeve to sit, so she rolled her eyes and grudgingly took the seat in between Daphne and Malfoy. When Leila sat down, Malfoy immediately turned his back to her. Leila made a disgusted face at him and reached for a scone. Daphne saw the interaction, or rather lack thereof, between Leila and Malfoy and smirked. Leila looked at her friend confusedly but took a bite of the scone rather than ask what Daphne was planning. Daphne looked past Leila and to Malfoy.

"Draco," Daphne said.

"What do you want, Greengrass?" Draco groaned.

Draco looked over his shoulder at Daphne. Pansy immediately glared at Leila, but Leila simply shoved another bite of scone into her mouth. The bite of food was a little too big for her to chew properly, but it gave her an excuse to not have to get involved in Malfoy and Daphne's conversation.

"What classes do you have?" Daphne asked.

"I don't have my time table yet," Draco muttered.

Draco quickly turned his attention back to Pansy who giggled while handing her time table to him. Leila rolled her eyes at the annoying couple and Daphne smirked at her. Daphne toyed with her own time table in front of Leila, while Leila continued to eat. Daphne bent close to Leila's ear.

"You don't have your time table yet either," Daphne whispered.

"So?" Leila hissed.

"Both sixth year prefects tardy for breakfast, Snape's probably not too pleased," Daphne said.

"I was helping first years," Leila said.

"Excuses, excuses," Daphne smirked.

"Well, I'm here now aren't I?" Leila said.

"You know tardiness is not acceptable, Miss Potter." Snape drawled.

Leila groaned and turned around to find Professor Snape standing directly behind her with his arms crossed with several time tables in his hand. Leila saw her name on one of them; but what she wondered was how long had he been standing there listening to her conversation? Leila immediately returned her attention to Professor Snape who didn't have a pleasant look on his face; but then she never knew Snape to ever wear such an expression. Leila looked up at him, but he simply looked at her with a peeved expression on his face. Leila decided that she needed to explain herself to him.

"Sir, I was doing my prefect duties by helping lost first years," Leila argued.

"Remarkable how you and Mr. Malfoy both happened to be tardy for breakfast because you were both helping first years," Snape responded.

Leila glanced at Malfoy who looked tense. Why had he been late this morning? She hadn't seen him helping any first years; but he looked at her coldly. His expression told her to keep her mouth shut. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her and looked back to Professor Snape.

"Need I remind you the consequence for fighting?" Professor Snape asked.

Draco and Leila both shook their heads. They both knew that the next time something happened between the two of them, they were going to end up in detention together.

"No? Then I'll see your essays on my desk," Snape added.

Draco scowled slightly before nodding and returning his attention of his breakfast. Leila groaned because she had forgotten about the essay. She hoped that when Professor Snape handed her time table over that she'd find Defence at the end of the day so she could write it during her spare time. Leila held out her hand for her time table but Professor Snape began to speak.

"I don't have time to go over your time at great length, seeing as you were late. Now, Miss Potter, have you decided what you wish to continue on it?" Professor Snape asked.

"Erm, I was thinking about Charms, Defence, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Arithmany, and Ancient Runes. Does that sound about right?" Leila said.

"Is it still your ambition to become a teacher?" Professor Snape asked.

Leila thought about the question for a minute and slightly shuddered. She remembered her meeting with Snape last year when she had confessed the ambition. He had thought it was her attempt to get on his good side, but it wasn't. She had been tutoring younger students for the past few years and she thoroughly enjoyed doing so. Last year, she had taken to tutoring Neville Longbottom in almost every subject and when the light when on in his head, she had never felt so pleased in her life. Also, working with Harry in teaching Dumbledore's Army gave her confidence that she wanted to be a teacher.

"Yes sir," Leila said.

"Then might I suggest you continue in History of Magic as well, a NEWT is strongly recommended," Professor Snape drawled.

"I forgot, I'm sorry. Of course I'll continue it," Leila said.

"Then I suggest that you head to Ancient Runes, you're nearly late," Snape said without emotion.

Snape held out her time table which she quickly snatched from his hands. She grabbed her bag from under the table and began the trek to Ancient Runes. Leila walked as fast as she could in the sea of confusion from the first years. They were scattering in every direction with no idea where they were going. Leila attempted to maneuver around them up the stairs. Finally, she reached the Ancient Runes classroom. She walked into the room to find only six other students in the class: Hermione Granger, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Ernie Macmillan, and Theodore Nott. Most everyone had already paired off leaving the only open seats next to Granger of Nott. Leila groaned slightly and opted for Nott's company over Granger's by sliding in the desk next to him.

"Potter," Nott nodded.

"Theo," Leila sighed.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of sitting next to you?" Theodore asked.

"It was either you or Granger, and my feelings toward her are pretty clear: I can't stand her. Besides, I don't like sitting in the front. Hence, I sat next to you," Leila said.

"I was hoping it was because you wanted to snog again," Theodore smirked.

"I suppose that would be better than sitting next to Granger," Leila said casually.

"You would know, Potter, wouldn't you?" Malfoy drawled.

Leila turned to her right to find Draco standing next to her. His bookbag was slung over his shoulder and his arms were crossed with several books in them. The expression on his face was cold and annoyed; but Leila wasn't going to let him get the better of her.

"It is my expert opinion after all. Now, what do you want Malfoy?" Leila sneered.

"Move," Draco sneered.

"I was here first and I'm not moving," Leila stated.

"I'm not sitting next to the Mudblood," Draco hissed.

"Well, I'm certainly not sitting next to Granger. It's your own fault you got here late; so deal with it," Leila said.

"I said move," Draco hissed again.

"And I said I wasn't moving," Leila hissed back.

Malfoy went to reach for her books to push them off the table, but she immediately reached for them and held on to them. Professor Babbling walked over to the Slytherins. Theo hissed a warning to Draco and Leila causing them to stop and look at their professor.

"Is there a problem here?" Professor Babbling asked.

"There won't be as long as Potter gets out of my seat," Malfoy drawled.

"Miss Potter, please give Mr. Malfoy his seat," Professor Babbling said.

"But I was here first?" Leila complained.

"Miss Potter, take the empty seat next to Miss Granger," Professor Babbling said.

Leila narrowed her eyes at Malfoy and stood up. There wasn't much of a point in arguing with a professor. She knew why Professor Babbling gave into Malfoy; it was her management strategy to deal with the student was more reasonable. When she walked past Malfoy, she purposely ran into him causing him to drop his books. The class chuckled at Malfoy while Leila held her head high and walked to the front of the classroom. Leila slumped into the seat next to Granger who was already reading ahead in their Ancient Runes book.

"Not one word, Granger," Leila muttered.

"I wasn't even going to say anything." Hermione whispered never taking her eyes off her book.

Professor Babbling lost Leila's attention during her introduction of the course. Leila examined her time table to find that Defence was next hour. She still needed to start and finish her essay for Snape by next class period! Digging in her bag, she found a spare bit of parchment to write her thirteen inch essay on. She scribbled furiously, not even paying any attention to Professor Babbling was lecturing on. The more she wrote the more pissed she became at Malfoy. Not only had he gotten her into the mess of this stupid essay, but he had taken her seat and she was stuck next to Know-It-All Granger. When class was over she was going to yell at him, she decided. She slightly smirked at the thought because she had been yelling at him a lot lately. Maybe something was going to finally sink-in? Suddenly, Granger nudged her causing Leila's quill to slip.

"What?" Leila hissed.

"Were you listening to what Professor Babbling assigned us?" Hermione asked.

"No," Leila said honestly.

"A thirteen inch essay on…" Hermione began.

"Another one? Damnit," Leila muttered.

Leila examined the one before her and groaned. She turned back to Granger, who was looking at her incredulously which caused her to roll her eyes.

"She honestly assigned a thirteen inch essay on our first day back?" Leila asked.

"Yes, but I only hope I can fit time into my already busy schedule for it. I mean obviously I can, but it will require extra time to get it just right. Besides, who knows what other homework we'll get today…"Hermione rambled.

"You do realize that I don't care," Leila said.

"Well you should. You are a prefect, you're supposed to…" Hermione began.

"Be an example, I got it. Perhaps, the person you should be annoying about that is Malfoy and not me," Leila hissed.

Granger didn't respond because she focused her attention back on Professor Babbling. The class still wasn't finished? Leila groaned and attempted to finish her essay for Snape which was due the next class period. She knew that it wasn't grammatically correct, she rambled throughout the essay, and her writing was a bit larger than normal; but she did finish the essay by the end of the class period. She even had a minute to listen to Professor Babbling as she was wrapping the class up. When class was finally over Leila turned around to find that Malfoy had already left. Leila narrowed her eyes and set off to find him but Theo was waiting for her outside the door. He smirked at her as she walked past.

"Didn't know I meant so much to you, that you were willing to fight Malfoy for me," Nott teased.

"Don't let that go to your head. I just didn't want to sit by Granger," Leila said.

"So you've said. What class do you have next?" Nott asked.

"Defense, you?" Leila asked.

"Same, can I walk with you?" Nott asked.

"As long as this isn't some lame attempt to snog me again," Leila quipped.

Theo blushed slightly and Leila rolled her eyes. They walked together to the Defence classroom talking about nothing of importance. The pair was almost to Defence, when they ran into Harry. Harry walked slowly in front of them with Ron; but He kept turning back and giving Leila strange looks. Ron attempted to turn Harry back around and mouthed _sorry_ to Leila. Leila was glad for Ron; he was so much of a brother to her. A brother that wasn't as damn protective as her biological one.

"I'm not snogging him!" Leila yelled to her brother.

"At least not yet anyways, Potter." Nott added.

Harry turned back once more and glared at Theo. Nott smirked and attempted to wrap his arm around Leila but she quickly slapped his chest. _Knock it off_ she thought. Theo tried to grab hold of her arm to guide her; but Leila pushed him away and ran to catch up to her brother and Ron.

"He's only joking, Harry," Leila laughed.

"Didn't look like it to me," Harry argued.

"Well he's a bit thick," Leila explained.

"Never seen a dumber bloke," Ron commented.

"Except maybe Malfoy," Leila added.

Ron broke out into laughter, but Harry still remained tense. He didn't want hear of his sister snogging any Slytherins whether it was a joke or not. Leila attempted a smile at him, but he looked at her sternly.

"You know how I feel about this," Harry said.

"Yes, I do; but that doesn't mean that I'm going to listen," Leila said.

"Leila…" Harry groaned.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm going to snog him either. You just need to trust me," Leila said.

"Well, you'd better not snog him or any other Slytherin; or else," Harry responded.

"Why do you get to determine who I snog?" Leila questioned.

"Because that's my job as your brother," Harry said.

"Ron do you impose these insane rules on Ginny?" Leila asked.

Ron looked between Leila and Harry, not wanting to get involved. He knew where Harry was coming from; but if he tried this with Ginny she'd hex him with a Bat-Bogey hex or worse. He cleared his throat trying to buy more time before speaking on the subject. He'd rather not get involved on this subject between the Potter twins.

"Just give her a break mate," Ron suggested.

"Don't you understand that it's my job to protect you?" Harry asked Leila.

"I can do just fine on my own," Leila argued.

"Sometimes you need to stop being so stubborn and listen to me," Harry said.

"Well, you didn't listen to me about Chang when I was looking out for you," Leila added.

"It was a minor lapse of judgment, which I corrected," Harry said.

"If that's your excuse," Leila said.

"Oh look, its ol' Snape," Ron interrupted.

Ron attempted to change the subject causing both Leila and Harry to look forward and find Professor Snape standing guard outside the classroom door. Leila bent over and dug in her bag for her last-minute essay while they walked. They walked a few paces in silence until Harry broke it.

"I didn't realize you cared so much about who I snog," Harry said.

"That's exactly my point. I don't really care who you snog; so you shouldn't be concerned about me," Leila retorted.

"This conversation will not continue in my classroom," Professor Snape drawled.

"See, Professor Snape doesn't care either," Leila whispered.

"Inside," Snape hissed.

Harry looked at Snape as Leila handed him her roll of parchment and snickered. Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry and whacked the backside of Harry's head with Leila's parchment as he walked past Snape. Harry's hand instantly flew to the back of his head as Leila giggled.

"You're going to get me in trouble," Harry hissed.

"Would I do something like that?" Leila questioned innocently.

"Yes, you would. So what have I ever done to you to deserve it?" Harry asked.

"Need I go down the list that is becoming quite exhaustive?"Leila smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head before sliding into one of the desks in the middle of the classroom. Leila stifled another giggle and slid next to her brother. Harry was immediately engaged in conversation with Granger and Ron who were seated in the desk in front of them. Leila heard someone calling her name and turned around to find Theodore Nott seated a few seats behind her with no once beside him.

"Potter, you want to sit with me?" Nott asked.

"Maybe some other time Theo," Leila smiled.

Malfoy made a gagging noise so Leila turned back to glare at him, but didn't make eye contact with her. Leila hissed something under her breath and Harry pulled her arm to face the front as Professor Snape began the class. Snape began his long lecture but from the sound of his speech, it looked like she might actually learn something useful in Defence this year. Third year had definitely been a good year for Defence. Her godfather Remus Lupin had been the professor and she had learned a lot from him, including that he was her godfather. Fourth year was also memorable with the fake Moody aka Barty Crouch Jr. taught them with his extreme methods. But the other years had been pointless. The more Leila thought of it; it was a little odd that Snape was teaching them to defend themselves from the Dark Arts when he was a former/current Death Eater.

Professor Snape knew he had lost ground to make up for in the subject, so he immediately began them on a practical of nonverbal shields. Leila smiled because she had already practiced nonverbal shields a bit when she had studied for her O.W.L.s and Dumbledore's Army last year. She hadn't fully mastered them; but she didn't expect it to take her long to fully catch on. Like Granger, Leila could be an over-achiever; but she was secretive about things. Snape told them to divide into pairs. Leila turned to her brother, but Ron had already snatched him. There was no way she was going to partner with Granger, so she quickly turned to Daphne and made eye contact. Daphne agreed and walked over to meet Leila.

The girls moved over to the side of the room where the Slytherins were practicing. Daphne insisted that Leila be the first to practice the nonverbal shield. Daphne's wand shot out a Leg-locking Jinx which Leila almost blocked. With a bit more concentration and five minutes, Leila was able to nonverbally shield herself from Daphne's curses. Leila beamed in satisfaction because she had mastered the concept before Granger and Snape even managed to reward Slytherin House with ten points for her work. It took Granger another five minutes to fully master it and Gryffindor House received no points. When it was Daphne's turn to block, she looked at Theo nervously before looking at Leila who had her wand at the ready.

"How do you do it?" Daphne asked.

"Just concentrate," Leila said.

Daphne sighed in defeat and put her wand at the ready. Leila was about ready to cast a spell at Daphne when she was distracted by Professor Snape and Harry. Harry had shouted his shield charm and knocked Snape onto the ground. Leila's hands instantly flew to her mouth because she knew that Harry was in trouble.

"Oh no," Leila whispered.

"He should've known better to pick Weasley over you," Daphne responded.

"As if that would have helped," Leila groaned.

Leila watched as Harry smarted-off to Professor Snape, which landed Harry a detention the first day of school! Well, she almost had one yesterday thanks to Malfoy; but she had gotten off with only a thirteen inch essay. Leila's thoughts turned back to Malfoy as she strategized a way to corner him on the way out of Defence. She was so busy strategizing that she had missed Malfoy sneak out of the room. Leila grumbled and quickly grabbed her bag to run after him. When she had past several sixth years, nearly knocking them over; she spotter Malfoy walking with determination down the corridor.

"Malfoy!" Leila yelled.

He didn't even turn around.

"Malfoy don't walk away from me!" Leila yelled.

Malfoy still didn't stop. Leila narrowed her eyes and was determined to catch up to him, but Daphne grabbed her arm. Leila was instantly jerked back and sneered at Daphne.

"What's with you?" Daphne asked.

"Huh?" Leila asked.

"Why do you want Malfoy?" Daphne asked.

"Why do you think?" Leila asked.

"Because you finally realized that you like him," Daphne smirked.

"That's not funny. I just need to yell at him again," Leila said.

"A plausible cover story," Daphne teased.

"You know that Malfoy and I aren't on good terms right now; besides doesn't your little sister have a huge crush on him or something?" Leila asked.  
"She might, but I also know that you and Draco are right for each other," Daphne said.

"We are not; now if you'll excuse me I need to go yell at him," Leila huffed.

"No, we're going down to the lake for break. You can find him later and declare your love for him," Daphne teased.

Leila groaned as Daphne led her outside the castle and down to the lake. Daphne sat underneath a tree at the water's edge. Leila removed her outer robe, stockings, and shoes before slowly dipping her feet into the lake. The water was cool, but she slowly waded out into further into the water until the water was about half-way up her shin. The water felt so refreshing and with the cool breeze Leila felt carefree. Leila and Daphne's break was interrupted by a nervous first year that came with a letter for Leila. The letter was from Professor McGonagall and requested that she make her way to the castle immediately. Leila bent over and splashed some water onto Daphne before heading back to the castle. She hurried up to Professor McGonagall's classroom, where she had been requested. Leila burst through the door finding Professor McGonagall, Granger, and Malfoy already inside.

"Miss Potter, you're late," Professor McGonagall reprimanded.

"Sorry, I was down by the lake when I received your note," Leila apologized.

Professor McGonagall nodded her head sternly and explained why she had summoned the three of them. The three of them had come out at the top of the class after their O.W.L tests (which Leila already knew) and the _Daily Prophet_ had come to get a photograph of them. This photograph was to be placed in the Trophy Room which was off the Great Hall and potentially in the _Daily Prophet_. Professor McGonagall ordered them to stand in front in front of the chalkboard. Granger immediately bounced over to the chalkboard, while Leila and Malfoy grudgingly made their ways over. McGonagall arranged them in front of the board with Leila in the center, Granger on her right, and Malfoy on her left. The photographer took many several pictures, slightly reminding Leila of the photo opportunity before the Triwizard tournament; but Leila quickly brushed off all thoughts of it and Cedric. Hermione beamed proudly in the pictures while Malfoy barely mustered a face that wasn't a scowl. The bell rang for the end of the period, meaning that both Granger and Leila headed for their next class: Arithmancy.

Arithmancy was uneventful. Vector gave her usual boring speech, but ended with a large load of homework. Leila wondered if she was ever going to get her homework done. Why did professors have to assign so much on the first day? When class finished, Leila walked with Daphne down to the Great Hall for lunch. They took their seats with the other sixth year Slytherins, but Leila was thankful that Malfoy never came to lunch. After lunch, Leila wandered to History of Magic by herself. She didn't want to take the class; but she reminded herself why she was taking it: to someday be a teacher. Leila hesitantly opened the door to the classroom and found no one else there, only Professor Binns hovering in his ghostly-state. Leila quietly creeped into the classroom and into the desk nearest the door, but Binns took notice of her.

"Miss, please take a seat closer to the front. You're only one of two students," Professor Binns said.

"Who's the other student?" Leila asked looking around.

"You're late, Mr. Maloney," Professor Binns said.

Leila looked at Professor Binns in confusion and sat in a desk directly in front. Maloney? Who was named Maloney in her year? She couldn't recall anyone with that last name, but Binns never got their names right. Curiosity overtook her, so Leila turned around to see that Binns was talking to Malfoy. Malfoy rolled his eyes at the sight of Leila.

"You've got to be kidding me. It's just the two of us. Why are you taking this class?" Leila whined.

"None of your business Potter," Malfoy drawled.

Malfoy sat down at the desk furthest away from Leila, but Binns made him move right next to her. Malfoy reluctantly sat himself in the seat beside her and they both scooted to the opposite sides of the desk so they wouldn't be touching each other. Professor Binns then began his boring as usual lecture. To keep from falling asleep, Leila penned Draco a note on her parchment: _At least one thing hasn't changed, he's boring as always._ Leila passed the note, but he ignored it. Leila looked at him, but he still ignored her. He appeared to be off in his own world of thought, not paying attention to her or Binns. Leila sighed and wished the class to be over. After the grueling minutes with Binns and Malfoy, the class was over and Leila followed Draco to Potions.

"You can't ignore me forever you know," Leila commented.

Draco ignored her and continued to walk down the corridor never even turning back to look at her. Leila was so focused on him, that she didn't even notice Daphne join her.

"How long do you really expect to keep this up?" Leila asked.

"Pestering him again, are we?" Daphne asked.

"It's not like that," Leila groaned.

"And I'm a hippogriff," Daphne scoffed.

Leila rolled her eyes and walked into the Potions classroom. There were four Slytherins continuing Potions besides herself: Daphne, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. Daphne walked to the table where the other Slytherins sat. There wasn't room at the table for a fifth person, which Daphne eventually realized. Daphne looked to Leila, but Leila waved her attempt off and sat down at an empty table. Professor Slughorn waddled over to her table and greeted her enthusiastically.

"Leila, how good it is to see you!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed.

"Same to you sir," Leila said politely.

"Now, where's your brother?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"I'm not sure," Leila answered.

Professor Slughorn looked slightly disappointed, but moved over to greet Blaise Zabini. Leila watched as he waddled over to Zabini and when she turned back to her books, Granger was already seated at the same table as her. Leila rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Granger," Leila greeted.

Hermione nodded and opened her Potions textbook. Professor Slughorn then ushered them all to stand up and surround the front table where he had several Potion's brewing. No more than a few minutes into Slughorn's speech were they interrupted by Harry and Ron. They walked through the door, well Harry literally dragged Ron inside and explained why they were late and why they didn't have books. It was a viable excuse, seeing as neither of them would have been able to continue Potions with Professor Snape because of their O.W.L. grade. Slughorn accepted the excuse and told them to find books in the cupboard.

"Can anyone tell what concoctions we have up here?" Slughorn asked.

Hermione instantly raised her hand, which caused Leila to roll her eyes. So instead, Leila watched Harry and Ron both go to the cupboard for books. She watched them fight over the new copy of the text, which caused her to chuckle. Ron came out victorious; but Harry whacked him with his old and tattered book.

"…the most powerful love potion in the world," Hermione said.

Leila turned her attention back to Hermione as she was describing the potion. Leila inhaled the smell of the potion to see what she smelled. She smelled apples, dress robes, and … but Slughorn quickly shut the lid to the potion before she could recognize the final scent. Leila turned to find Malfoy staring at her, which caused a slight blush to creep onto her cheeks. Luckily, Slughorn then ushered them to their tables and Hermione and Leila sat at the table they were at before. Ron and Harry then walked to the table that she and Hermione were at and took their seats.

"This is a sight I never thought I'd see," Ron smiled.

"Shut up Ron," Leila hissed.

"Oh come on, you know I'm just joking," Ron said.

"Because it's obviously so funny," Leila said.

"I admit it, Hermione can be a little overbearing, but at least she's not evil," Ron said.

"I never said she was evil, I just find her annoying, really annoying," Leila said.

"I can hear you," Hermione hissed.

"But you already know I find you annoying, so I don't really care if you hear this. Grass, parchment, and sp-spearmint toothpaste lover," Leila mocked.

Hermione blushed and Leila rolled her eyes. Professor Slughorn then introduced them to the Draught of Living Death. The prize for the best draught, was a small vile of Felix Felicis. Leila could care less about the prize, but she was determined to beat Hermione. This year she would not let Granger surpass her in everything. She was more than capable of beating Granger. They soon began making the potion. It was harder than Leila had expected, but Hermione was also struggling; so that was a good sign. Apparently, Hermione was paying more attention to Harry than Leila.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Crush it, don't cut it," Harry said.

"No, the instructions specifically say to cut," Hermione said sternly.

Leila walked over to where Harry was standing and looked at his textbook. The textbook had handwritten instructions in the margins. Leila grabbed the textbook from Harry and paged through it before turning to the front page: _This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince._ Leila turned the inscription around for Harry to see, but he quickly snatched the book back.

"Harry where'd you get this?" Leila asked.

"The cupboard," Harry stated.

"Obviously, I watched you get it. What I really mean is do you think this actually works?" Leila asked.

"I dunno, it's been working so far," Harry said.

"Mind if I work with you?" Leila asked.

Harry shrugged in noncommittal so Leila moved her cauldron closer to his. She crushed her ingredients as Harry's book stated and dropped them into her cauldron. Leila watched as Malfoy attempted to lure Professor Slughorn in with his connections; but Professor Slughorn overlooked him. Leila smirked at Malfoy who narrowed his eyes at her; but Hermione interrupted her gloating.

"You two are going to get in trouble," Hermione hissed.

"Honestly, what's the problem Granger?" Leila asked.

"What if that's another one of You-Know-Who's textbooks?" Hermione argued.

"I'm seeing Tom Riddle anywhere on it," Harry said.

"Besides, Riddle would never openly admit to being a half-blood," Leila scoffed.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Harry elbowed her in the ribs causing her to gasp. Apparently, Harry didn't want that information known. Harry glared at his sister while Leila rubbed her side.

"Never mind," Leila mumbled.

Hermione shook her head and continued to struggle with the Potion, while Harry and Leila seemed to be the only ones to excel. Professor Slughorn called for them to stop and began walking around checking out the potions. The first potion he looked at was Harry's.

"Harry m'boy, I think you've done it. One drop would surely kill us all. I think we have a winner." Slughorn said proudly.

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. Leila didn't really care that Slughorn didn't look at her potion; she knew that she beat Hermione and that was all that mattered. On Slughorn's way to present Harry his prize he peeked into Leila's cauldron. Slughorn stopped in his steps to drop another leaf into Leila's potion. A grin spread across Professor Slughorn's face as he wrapped his arm around Leila in a fatherly manner.

"Miss Potter, you too must have been blessed with your mother's Potion's ability! I've already promised the Felix Felicis to your brother, but why don't you see me after class," Professor Slughorn said.

Leila nodded and smirked at Hermione.

"You two cheated," Hermione hissed.

"You're just mad because we beat you," Leila smiled.

Hermione shook her head as Harry was presented with the Felix Felicis. Leila's gaze moved to Malfoy who was scowling. Leila's gaze lingered on Malfoy as Slughorn bragged about Harry. Leila soon realized that Malfoy noticed her watching him and she blushed under his gaze. Her hands instantly flew to her face in attempts to stop the blushing. Why was she blushing? Wait, she was blushing because of Draco Malfoy? It was awfully warm in the Potion's classroom. That must have been it; she was probably just overheated. Malfoy was the first to leave the classroom. He was getting really good at this whole avoiding her thing, considering for all the other years she had known him he would always wait for her to annoy her.

"You should really tell Professor Slughorn that you cheated," Hermione said.

"I didn't cheat. I followed the directions," Leila said.

"They weren't the proper directions," Hermione said.

"Maybe they printed the textbook wrong," Leila argued.

"That textbook is an older edition of the one we're supposed to have," Hermione shot back.

"Hermione, are you coming?" Ron asked.

Ron was near the door, impatiently waiting for Hermione. Hermione roughly grabbed her bag and stomped toward Harry and Ron. The three left the Potions classroom, leaving Leila waiting for Professor Slughorn.

"I hope I'm not keeping you from any classes," Professor Slughorn said.

"No sir. This was my last class," Leila said.

"I feel just awful not rewarding you today for your potion. It really did look splendid," Professor Slughorn said.

"That's all right sir, I'm sure there will be another time," Leila said.

"Yes, you are right about that; but come with me to my office because I have something for you. I meant to give it to you on the train, but you had to run and do your prefect duties," Professor Slughorn said.

Leila followed Professor Slughorn to his office. He offered her a chair to sit on as he dug through his piles of papers. He muttered to himself as he worked, while Leila looked around his office.

"Ah-ha! Here we are," Professor Slughorn said.

He handed Leila a picture of her mother and Professor Slughorn.

"I found an extra copy of this and I figured I could part with it for your sake," Professor Slughorn said.

"Thank you sir," Leila said speechlessly.

Professor Slughorn nodded. For a moment, Leila forgot about Malfoy and the world and stared at the picture. She really did look like her mother. Her mother must have been her age when this picture was taken and the resemblance was remarkable. Leila hoped that her mother would be proud of her. There was something about a mother's love and approval which Leila longed for; but never received. When Leila came out of her reverie, she walked back to the Slytherin common room. All she just wanted an end to this long day.


	8. And Then I Kissed Him

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

The first week of school moved-on intolerably slow. Leila was disgruntled because she already had a massive amount of homework and it was still only the first week of term. N.E.W.T. classes were designed to be painstakingly intense, but Leila wasn't one for the pressure. She preferred to only study when she had to; and the week was unbearable because she was actually forced to study. In the little free time she had, Draco Malfoy still managed to evade her and Leila found life at Hogwarts to be quite odd without Malfoy as her unwanted constant companion. She could somewhat understand his issue with her; but he completely ignored her. He still managed to make fun of Harry, Ron, or Granger more times than he even stole a glance in her direction. Not only was homework with a significant lack of Malfoy part of her hectic week, but the Slytherin Quidditch trials were held during the evenings.

Slytherin's new Quidditch captain, Urquhart, insisted on holding trials earlier than normal in hopes of gaining an advantage on winning the Quidditch Cup this year. Of course Professor Snape was pleased with Urquhart's strategy because he wanted nothing more than to annihilate the Gryffindor Quidditch team; something which Leila wasn't partial to. Slytherin and Gryffindor had an intense rivalry and dislike for each other, especially on the Quidditch pitch; but Leila's brother and friends Ron and Ginny were on the team so she wasn't as nasty. Leila was an excellent chaser, like her father; but she didn't let her relationships get in the way on the Quidditch pitch. She still remained friendly, but was an aggressive and intense chaser.

After dinner on Friday, Leila walked down to the pitch with her Firebolt in hand. Like Harry, Leila too had received a Firebolt from Sirius in her third year. She treasured the broom, not only because it was a gift from the now deceased Sirius Black but also because it meant that she didn't have to use the Nimbus 2001 she received when she made the Slytherin team her second year. She and Draco Malfoy had both been added to Slytherin's roster that year and Malfoy's father had made a _generous_ contribution to the team. Leila was glad to know that broom was rotting in the Weasley's broom shed. As she slowly wandered down to the pitch, she thought of the empty roster opening. Leila knew that she would make the team again and not because of her superior chasing skills, but because she regularly played against Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor's best chaser.

Leila slowly walked onto the pitch where Urquhart was already dividing the Slytherins into lines for each position. There were always trials for every position; but there was really only one spot left to fill. Urquhart would have to be out of his damn mind to replace those who played for Slytherin last year. Leila looked to her teammates: Bletchley played Keeper, Crabbe and Goyle were Beaters, Malfoy was the Seeker, and she along with Urquhart played in the Chaser position. The returning players were slow to move to the lines while Urquhart belted out orders to the recruits. There were three boys trying out for Beater, five people for Seeker, five for Keeper, and at least twenty for Chaser. Leila attempted to stand unnoticed at the end of the Chaser's line; but Urquhart instantly spotted her.

"Potter, you're up first," Urquhart called.

Leila rolled her eyes and grudgingly walked to the front of the line. Leila was about to mount her broom when Urquhart grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear.

"Show them how it's done,"

Leila nodded and flipped her ponytail before she kicked off into the air. Leila easily tossed the Quaffle around in her hands as she hovered in the air as she attempted to psych-out Bletchley. With her first throw, the Quaffle soared through the hoop on the left. She chuckled to herself as Bletchley muttered some obscenity. After Leila's fifth attempt and fifth goal, Urquhart called for her to return to the ground. Before obeying Urquhart's order, Leila turned back to Bletchley.

"Someone's a little rusty this year, Bletchley," Leila yelled.

"Sod off, Potter," Bletchley yelled back.

With a wink in Bletchley's direction, Leila slowly descended to the ground. She was almost to the ground when Theodore Nott kicked off the ground for his attempt. Leila looked back to him as he flashed her a nervous smile as she landed. Leila flipped her ponytail once more as she surveyed the line of Chasers, which happened to include Millicent Bulstrode. Leila snickered in disbelief. Bulstrode would never make the House team; her flying was comparable to that of Hermione Granger's, perhaps even worse. Leila still had the memory of Bulstrode and their first year flying lessons engrained in her head. Millicent had fallen from her broom, which was barely hovering above the ground, their second lesson and had embarrassingly shown her knickers to the entire class. While Leila continued to laugh at Bulstrode's expense, not looking where she was walking, she ran right into Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going Potter," Draco sneered.

Leila thought of apologizing to him; but she was quickly distracted and froze in place. She stood right before him as he sneered at her to move. Leila inhaled deeply and looked at Malfoy quizzically. That scent, she had smelled it before, but where? She quickly tried to process her thoughts. Obviously, she had never given much thought to what Malfoy had smelled like before but something about it stirred within her. Suddenly, Leila's eyes opened wide in shock: the Amortentia! This was the third smell that she hadn't been given time to recognize. The third smell had something to do with Malfoy? Leila's gasped as her hand flew to her mouth in attempts to cover her shock and the blush creeping up onto her cheeks. This wasn't possible; she couldn't possibly be attracted to Draco Malfoy!

"Move Potter," Malfoy drawled.

"Sorry," Leila whispered.

She quickly turned away as the blush intensified on her cheeks. The burn of the blush warmed her hands which she placed on her cheeks to stop the blush from spreading. Why was Draco Malfoy making her blush all of a sudden? Leila glanced back at Malfoy as he stood to talk with Blaise Zabini. She briefly made eye-contact with Draco, who sneered at her in disgust. But before Leila could dwell anymore on the matter of Malfoy, Theo landed before her as his trial had ended.

"Blushing for me?" Theo asked.

"Of course not," Leila rushed.

"So how do you think I did?" Theo questioned.

"Erm, sorry, I was too busy reminiscing of Bulstrode's blunder first year," Leila said uneasily.

"I suppose you don't have worry about Urquhart removing you from the roster, so you can afford to do as you please," Theo said sternly.

"So, do you think you're going to make it this year?" Leila asked in attempts to change the subject.

"More than likely; there aren't many promising looking prospects. I like my chances," Theo said.

"I don't know, Bulstrode looks promising," Leila joked.

"Only if you want to make a mockery of Slytherin," Theo stated.

"I'm only joking," Leila added.

"Good, I'd hate to think that you'd like Bulstrode beat me out of the open Chaser position," Theo responded.

Leila nodded in unease as she wrapped her arms tighter around her broom. Theo took another step side-ways so that he was closer to Leila, causing her to slightly cringe. She didn't want to make the wrong impression on him. Theo was a decent Housemate, but she would never date him again. Besides, it hadn't really been dating; it was more just heated snogging. Leila only hoped that Daphne never took notice to Theo's advances on her. Leila once more glanced at Malfoy, to find him watching her with a slight scowl on his face. She looked at him confusedly, but Theo interrupted her thoughts.

"So, who do you really think is going to make it?" Theo asked.

"As long as whoever makes it can keep up with me; I don't really care," Leila said.

"Nott, Potter, stop flirting and pay attention," Urquhart yelled.

Leila shook her head and rolled her eyes at Urquhart before glancing back over to Malfoy, who was still engrossed in a discussion with Zabini. She turned her attention to the dwindling line of chaser-hopefuls, watching as they each mounted their brooms in attempts to fill the last roster spot. Leila tried to stifle her giggles as Millicent Bulstrode mounted her broom. The girl could hardly even stay on her broom let alone even hold the Quaffle. Bulstrode fumbled with the Quaffle in her hand and dropped it before she even attempted to aim for the hoop. The Quaffle went falling to the ground but Urquhart caught it and tossed it back to her; but she couldn't catch it.

"That's enough, Bulstrode," Urquhart called.

"But Potter's messing me up!" Bulstrode yelled.

"Potter!" Urquhart yelled.

Leila looked to Urquhart in disbelief. It wasn't even a possibility that she could have messed Bulstrode up because her wand was back in the changing room. Urquhart narrowed his eyes at Leila; and Leila saw a smug smile slowly spread over Millicent's face. _Of course she's enjoying this_ Leila thought.

"I didn't do anything; Bulstrode's just really that bad. Do I really need to retell the tale from our flying lessons first year?" Leila quipped.

The sixth year Slytherins present snickered. Leila could have sworn that she saw a smile on Malfoy's face but he quickly covered it up with a fake cough. Leila had to admit that the boy looked rather handsome when he actually smiled; not a smirk, but a smile. Leila quickly reprimanded herself for thinking such thoughts about Draco Malfoy. It wasn't natural for her to be thinking about him in that way. Leila Potter did not think about Draco Malfoy that way! Soon the rest of the Slytherin House began to laugh as Bulstrode's story spread through whispers throughout the tryouts. When Bulstrode landed she marched over to Leila with an angry expression on her face; while the tryouts continued.

"You'd better watch yourself, Potter," Millicent hissed.

"For you?" Leila scoffed.

Bulstrode reached into her robes and drew her wand. She aimed it directly at Leila's face, which caused Leila to take a step backwards because she had nothing which she could use to defend herself. A hex seemed on the tip of Bulstrode's tongue when a glazed look covered her eyes and she slowly lowered her wand. Millicent looked at Leila in confusion.

"Huh?" Millicent said.

"You were saying how I should watch myself," Leila commented.

"That's right," Millicent said.

She once again raised her wand at Leila when suddenly, Millicent crashed to the grass. She was screaming on the grass doubled over in pain and Leila took another step backward with her hands raised in defense. All the Slytherins' eyes were on her and Bulstrode. The scene even caused Bletchley to miss a goal because he was watching them. Bletchley narrowed his eyes and angrily yelled back at Leila.

"Potter, what did you do now?"

"I don't even have my wand!" Leila yelled.

Leila's eyes quickly scanned her fellow Slytherins but she was quickly diverted to Malfoy. Malfoy wasn't watching her, instead, he was stowing his wand back in his robes. She watched the rest of the Slytherins with their eyes on a wailing Bulstrode. No one else made any motion for a wand. Had Malfoy hexed Bulstrode? Leila bit her lip in frustration until Malfoy noticed her watching him. He scowled at her causing her to blush and quickly turn her attention elsewhere. As Bulstrode still wailed on the grass Urquhart called Pansy Parkinson down from the spectator stand to come get Bulstrode of the pitch. Parkinson and Davis rushed down from the stands where they were seated with Daphne. Parkinson purposely ran into Leila as she walked over to Millicent. Davis and Parkinson helped Bulstrode to her feet and escorted her off the Quidditch pitch. Leila ignored the snarky remarks from Parkinson and shook her head before waiting for the rest of the Chaser tryouts to finish. When the Chasers were done, Urquhart moved on to testing the Keepers.

"Potter, Nott, and Zabini mount your brooms," Urquhart yelled.

"Someone's cranky," Leila whispered.

Potter, Nott, and Zabini took to the air passing the Quaffle around. Bletchley was the first one up. Nott held tightly onto the Quaffle before doing a reverse pass over her shoulder to Leila who threw the Quaffle and it soared through the left goal post. The other four attempts were thrown between Zabini and Nott, neither scored on Bletchley. They tested the other four Keeper hopefuls; but, sadly, Bletchley was the best Keeper in the Slytherin House. When the Keeper tryouts were over, Urquhart dismissed everyone except for those hoping to make Seeker.

"All right everyone except those trying-out for Seeker can leave," Urquhart said.

Leila quickly walked back to the changing room to change back into her jeans and sweater. She hastily threw her Quidditch robes into her bag so she didn't notice her wand fall out of her bag and onto the floor. For reasons unknown to her, she was interested in the Seeker tryouts so she peeked down on the tryouts from the stands. Leila opened a book to make it look less suspicious, but her eyes instantly flew to Malfoy who had an expression of boredom on his face as he casually leaned against his broom.

"Who are we watching?" Daphne whispered.

"Merlin, Daphne. You scared me!" Leila said breathlessly.

Daphne smiled and shook her head as her blonde locks fell in her face. She quickly pushed her hair behind her ears and sat next to Leila.

"So which one are you watching?" Daphne asked.

"I just want to make sure Urquhart is doing this fairly," Leila lied.

"If that's what you say," Daphne smiled.

"It is," Leila said.

Daphne smirked at her best friend and grabbed the book from Leila's hands. Daphne questioned how Leila could even think about doing homework now; but really Leila hadn't even read more than a few sentences because she had been watching the Seekers. Once more, Leila's eyes instantly went to Malfoy. After further examination, she realized that he looked tired, more than he normally did; but Leila knew that Malfoy would make the team again. Even though he always lost to her brother, Malfoy was still a great Seeker. Harry was the only person whom beat Draco to the Snitch.

"So, Malfoy's looking good this year," Daphne said.

"Yeah, sure," Leila said.

Leila could feel her face becoming flushed and heated.

"Are you blushing?" Daphne teased.

"No," Leila rushed.

Leila's face became ever redder as she attempted to ignore Daphne's curious eyes. She instead averted her attention to watching Draco kick-off the ground with his broom and race after the Snitch. Draco easily caught the Snitch in no more than a few minutes. So far, he had caught the Snitch the fastest and the easiest. When he landed he roughly ran his fingers though his hair, slightly messing it up. He attempted to blow the hair away from his face; but he then brushed it back into place with his fingers. Leila bit her lip watching as he fixed his hair.

"It looks like someone is a bit distracted," Daphne teased.

"I am not. I already told you that I was watching to make sure Urquhart runs this fairly," Leila huffed.

Daphne chuckled at Leila's expense; but Leila focused on the next Slytherin to take to the air in attempt to find the Snitch. Leila could instantly tell that the fourth year trying out was not as talented a Seeker as Draco.

"This is so boring," Daphne commented.

"No one's making you stay," Leila said.

"And leave you to watch Malfoy by yourself, I don't think so," Daphne said.

"I'm not watching Malfoy," Leila hissed.

"But I thought you were watching to make sure this is done fairly," Daphne argued.

"I am; but I'm not watching Malfoy for the reasons I'm sure that you are thinking I am," Leila groaned.

Daphne's eyes fell on Theodore Nott, who was also trying out for Seeker.

"As long as you keep your eyes off Theo," Daphne commented.

"I make no promises," Leila smirked.

"Leila Potter, you know that I like him," Daphne hissed.

"So I do, doesn't mean that I can't watch. I just won't touch, for your sake. Besides, I'm only watching…" Leila said.

"Please don't explain again. By the way you're so mean," Daphne said.

"And you're the one that's friends with me," Leila smiled.

"I'm going to get going. Parkinson is probably wondering why I'm not checking on Bulstrode," Daphne said.

"I swear I didn't touch her," Leila said defensively.

"I know that; but Bulstrode doesn't like you so you're an easy target," Daphne said.

"She only doesn't like me because she's best friends with Parkinson who thinks I tried to steal Malfoy from her," Leila groaned.

"Well, you did kiss him," Daphne smirked.

"Don't remind me," Leila said rolling her eyes.

Daphne walked away laughing leaving Leila alone to watch the end of the tryouts. Leila's thoughts turned back to the Amortentia she had smelled in Potions; and was reminded of on the Quidditch pitch. What did it mean? Apples, dress-robes, and Draco Malfoy what did it mean? She couldn't possibly be attracted to the prat, could she? She tried to think of another explanation for the apples. Plenty of people ate apples, even if Malfoy did regularly eat them. Dress-robes, could possibly mean anyone who was at the Yule Ball that night, couldn't it? Except when she thought back on the Yule Ball, most of her memories involved Malfoy or Cedric; but Cedric was dead. So then it had to be Malfoy. At the Yule Ball they had their first dance and as Daphne had pointed out, their first kiss…

_Flashback of Yule Ball_

_Leila walked out into the deserted courtyard as the snow began to lightly fall. The wind whipped lightly causing Leila to reach for her arms. She wished that she had thought to bring her cloak with her; but there was no point in getting it now. She carefully maneuvered onto one of the stone ledges in the courtyard. She sat there freezing watching the snow fall; but in her mind freezing was better than any more awkward moments with Cedric and Cho. Leila shivered once more but soon felt warmth covering her arms. She turned behind her to find Draco Malfoy placing his coat on her. _

_ "I don't want it," Leila said stubbornly taking his coat off._

_ "You're freezing; just take it for a few minutes," Draco said gently._

_ "Fine," Leila muttered._

_Leila rolled her eyes and reluctantly pulled his coat back on, only because she was cold. Not because she wanted anything to do with him. Draco gently scooted her over so that he could jump up onto the ledge and have a seat beside her. Leila originally thought to scoot further away, but the heat given off by his body made her sit still. _

_ "Where's Parkinson?" Leila asked._

_ "Off with Davis and Bulstrode, I believe," Draco shrugged._

_ "Probably plotting my untimely death, no doubt," Leila muttered._

_ "More than likely," Draco chuckled._

_ "And why aren't you waiting for her?" Leila asked._

_ "Draco Malfoy waits for no one," Draco drawled._

_ "Except for the day we'll actually be friends," Leila teased._

_ "Or more," Draco smirked._

_ "Ew, disgusting," Leila said._

_ "You just wait, Leila, that day will come," Draco said._

_ "You're sadly mistaken, Malfoy," Leila said._

"_You'll see. There will come a day when you realize what you're missing and I'll be there waiting for you," Draco said._

"_But then you'd be making an exception to your rule," Leila commented._

"_I suppose I would be; but only for you," Draco winked._

"_And I believe that's enough of you for one evening," Leila retorted._

_Leila quickly jumped off the ledge into a pile of lightly fluffy snow. She ignored her cold feet and handed Malfoy back his coat. She turned to walk away when Draco called her name. Leila rolled her eyes and turned back to find that he too jumped off the ledge. She shook her head and turned away once more._

_ "Diggory doesn't know what he's missing," Draco shouted._

_ "What?" Leila gasped._

_This time Leila stopped where she was and turned around toward Draco. She glared at him. He had no right to bring up Cedric._

_ "You like Diggory, don't you?" Draco asked gently._

_ "It shouldn't matter to you," Leila said._

_ "But it matters to you," Draco furthered._

_ "I don't see how this is any of your concern," Leila said._

_ "You look beautiful tonight, Leila," Draco said sincerely._

_ "Thanks," Leila blushed._

_Leila turned again to leave Draco but he spoke once more._

_ "Diggory's an idiot," Draco sighed._

_ "And why is that?" Leila questioned._

_ "Anyone who chooses Chang over you is an idiot," Draco said._

_ "Why do you even care?" Leila asked._

_ "Does it matter?" Draco responded._

_Leila sighed and with determination decided to leave Malfoy for the night. She didn't get very far when Draco's hand grabbed her arm. She turned back around to yell at him to leave her alone; but that never happened. Instead, Draco quickly pressed his lips against hers, silencing her with a kiss. Her first kiss and from Draco Malfoy of all people. Surprisingly, the kiss was very sweet, better than she had expected, and her lips responded when he kissed her once more. But soon Leila's senses overtook her and she pushed him away. Her hand instantly flew to her lips._

_ "What was that for, Malfoy?" Leila hissed._

"_It doesn't matter…but Diggory was watching. He's watching us now," Draco whispered into Leila's ear._

_The warmth from Draco's breath on her ear made her shiver; but she turned around to find Draco to be telling the truth. Cedric's eyes were glued to her and Malfoy. Leila looked back to Malfoy, only to receive a wink and to have him walk away from her. She was almost certain he was off to find Pansy. Leila, slightly embarrassed by Cedric still watching her made her way back inside. Her head was swimming, why would Malfoy do that?_

_End Flashback of Yule Ball_

Leila broke out of her reverie and looked to the Quidditch pitch only to find the final few players walking to the changing rooms. Darkness was overtaking the sky, so Leila reached for her wand; but it was no longer in her bag where she had left it. She dug through her bag and all her pockets but didn't find her wand. A low groan escaped Leila's lips as she realized that she had to go back to the changing rooms to retrieve her wand. Leila was just outside the open door to the changing room when she could hear Malfoy and Zabini talking.

"Then why'd you do it?" Zabini asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Zabini," Malfoy hissed.

"You hexed Bulstrode and don't tell me you didn't because I watched you do it," Zabini said.

"What's it to you?" Malfoy questioned.

"It's because of Potter isn't it? I thought you said you were over her. I thought you wanted her to stay away from you," Zabini said.

"It may have been because of Potter, but it was because if Bulstode hexed her we'd be down a Chaser; and having her as Chaser makes my job a lot easier, Zabini," Malfoy said.

"It seems a bit more than that to me," Zabini retorted.

Malfoy grumbled something to Zabini that Leila couldn't understand as she walked into the changing room. Zabini produced a fake cough which caused Malfoy to look at Leila. Leila tried to avoid eye contact with both boys and instead focused her gaze on the floor looking for her wand.

"How much of that did you hear?" Malfoy sneered.

"You should know by now that I don't listen when I hear your voice," Leila retorted.

"I thought that I told you to leave me alone," Malfoy growled.

"Contrary to what you may think I'm not here for you, I misplaced my wand," Leila rolled her eyes.

Malfoy glanced around the room and found Leila's wand carelessly strewn on the floor. He quickly grabbed it before Leila could reach it. Leila huffed and folded her arms across her chest as Malfoy toyed with Leila's wand in his hand.

"You really shouldn't be without your wand," Draco commented.

"I'm not an idiot Malfoy, it was an accident," Leila spat.

"You never know what could happen," Draco said.

"Why are you going to be the one to hex me?" Leila questioned.

He scowled at her as she snatched back her wand from Malfoy's grasp and stormed out of the changing room. Leila headed back for the castle alone under the night's twinkling sky and made her way to the Slytherin dungeons. She spent the rest of her evening in a game of Exploding Snap with Theo, Daphne, and Hestia Carrow. The night went by smoothly with Pansy in the hospital wing with Millicent and Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. When Leila became too sleepy, she retired to her bed and slept through the night. In the morning after she was dressed for the day, Leila left her dormitory with Daphne. They walked into the common room and found many half-sleeping Slytherins gathered around the notice board. The roster for this year's Quidditch team must have been posted. Leila bypassed the notice board but Daphne left her to go hang on Theo by list. What caught Leila's eye was Draco Malfoy attempting to sneak out of the common room undetected. He kept looking over his shoulder to see if anyone noticed him; but he didn't notice Leila's watchful eyes. Leila was curious, so she decided to follow him. She attempted to keep a safe distance behind Malfoy; but he only led her up to the Great Hall. Leila walked into the Great Hall where Ginny immediately waved her down to the Gryffindor table, so Leila obliged and slowly walked over to her red-headed friend.

"I suppose a congratulations is in order for making the Slytherin Quidditch team again," Ginny smiled.

"Thanks, I guess; I didn't even look at the roster," Leila said

"Well, it's the same team as last year except you guys added Zabini as a chaser," Ginny said.

"That's interesting," Leila said.

"What is?" Ginny asked.

"The fact that you know more about my team than I do. Has Harry even had trials yet?" Leila asked.

"No, they should be soon though," Ginny said.

"What about me?" Harry asked.

"I just asked if you held your Quidditch trials yet," Leila commented.

"Seeing as Slytherin booked the pitch all week there wasn't a good opportunity to do so," Harry said.

Harry smirked at his sister and sat down across from Ginny. He grabbed the box of Cheeri Owls and poured the cereal into a bowl. Leila shook her head at her brother. Boys, always seem to have food on the brain.

"Leila, you can sit down," Ginny said.

"I don't know…" Leila began.

"Luna sits here quite often," Ginny shrugged.

"Well, Luna's a Ravenclaw," Leila argued.

"Just tell your friends that I had to talk to you, if you're so worried about them," Harry added.

Leila looked over her back to the Slytherin table nervously; but Ginny grasped her arm and forced her to sit at the Gryffindor table. Leila sighed and looked back once more to the Slytherin table and Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Hadn't she followed him into the Great Hall? So he should be at the Slytherin table. She scanned the table once more but still no sight of Malfoy.

"Who are you looking for?" Ginny asked.

"No one," Leila muttered.

Leila spun back around on the bench and reached for the Pixie Puffs cereal box. She poured herself a bowl and ate her cereal while she conversed with Ginny and Harry. When they were finished eating, Leila headed to the library. She went to the library because she knew that Millicent Bulstrode was released from the hospital wing this morning and was bound to be in the Slytherin common room. The table in the back of the library nearest to the Restricted Section is where Leila placed belongings. She sat down and opened her books in attempts to study. She had a hard time concentrating on her studies; but she was almost finished with her Arithmancy essay when Hermione Granger walked up to Leila's table.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I do actually, Granger," Leila said coldly.

"Look, Leila, I understand that you don't like me but I'd really appreciate it if you could look over my Arithmancy essay," Hermione said.

"Why me?" Leila asked.

"Because you're the only one who's at my level in that class," Hermione said.

"Is that supposed to be an insult or compliment?" Leila questioned.

"Please?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, hand it over," Leila sighed.

"Really?" Hermione responded.

"It just gives me an excuse to stay in the library and avoid Bulstrode in my common room; nothing else," Leila said.

Hermione quickly handed over her essay to Leila which was nearly double the amount Professor Vector had wanted. Leila unrolled the parchment and shook her head at its length, wondering what she got herself into.

"Merlin Granger, is it long enough?" Leila asked.

"I'm never sure if I get everything that I need in my essays," Hermione said.

Leila rolled her eyes and grabbed her quill from the table and began to correct Granger's essay. Granger was a good writer; but she was very repetitive, so basically the only editing Leila did was taking out the sentences where she repeated herself. Leila was thankful that the writing was at least easy to follow; because she had tutored students whose essays had absolutely no thesis or flow to them. At least Granger knew what she was doing when it came to school. Leila scribbled over one of Hermione's repeated sentences.

"Why are you taking that out?" Hermione asked.

"It's getting wordy, besides you had almost the same sentence two sentences ago. See?"

"I guess but…" Hermione said.

"Do you want me to do this or not?" Leila asked.

"You're taking out half my essay!" Hermione exclaimed.

"This is only the second sentence I've taken out. But I guess by the way you write sentences it is half your essay," Leila said.

Granger huffed and folded her arms across her chest as Leila continued to edit the essay. Leila didn't like feeling Granger watch her every move, so she reluctantly handed Granger her own essay to keep the girl occupied. The girls finished editing each other's essays and Leila immediately escaped the library because she didn't know how much more of Granger's company she could withstand. For the most part, Leila stayed clear of the Slytherin common room to avoid Bulstrode so she occupied her time with a visit to Hagrid and reading by the lake. Sunday evening was soon upon them and Urquhart called for a Quidditch practice. Leila walked down to the pitch to find everyone else was already there, except for Malfoy. Urquhart walked right up to her with his broom in hand.

"Where's Malfoy?" Urquhart asked.

"I dunno. Why don't you ask his girlfriends?" Leila quipped.

"Crabbe, Goyle, where's Malfoy?" Urquhart asked.

Crabbe and Goyle looked to each other in confusion. Urquhart groaned at their idiotic response but Leila spotted Malfoy swaggering onto the pitch with his broom in hand and a scowl on his face. Urquhart turned to see as Malfoy walked closer to the team.

"You're late, Malfoy." Urquhart hissed.

"Bugger off, Urquhart." Malfoy drawled.

"If you're continually late for practice I will have Harper start," Urquhart said.

Draco narrowed his eyes and kicked off on his broom into the air. Leila could hear Draco muttering something to himself but she didn't hear what exactly because he flew higher into the air. Leila soon took to the air on her Firebolt and zoomed around the pitch. The practice was to work with the Chasers so that Zabini could get used to working with Potter and Urquhart. They seemed to do fine and work together pretty well, but there was definitely room for improvement. When practice was over, Leila walked back to the common room and immediately went to sleep in her bed. She was worn out from the weekend and realized that this year; she definitely had her work cut out for her.

The next morning Leila slowly rolled out of bed for classes. She wished she hadn't taken Ancient Runes so that she could get more sleep; but the study of Ancient Runes was interesting. Leila eventually made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast and took her spot at the Slytherin table. Leila sat with Theo during breakfast because most other Slytherins were still sleeping because they didn't have the early class that was Ancient Runes. Leila dished herself some toast and eggs and made small talk with Theo. He expressed his disappointment over not making the Slytherin team; but he was on the reserve list for Chasers. Leila and Theo walked to Ancient Runes together and she took her chances and sat next to him over sitting next to Granger. She was never forced to give up the seat because Draco never made it to class. Leila wondered if he had overslept but didn't voice her concern. Leila tried to pay attention to Professor Babberty; but she kept turning around to see if Malfoy had made it to class, which he never did. Why did she care that he wasn't in class? It was his problem, not hers. Professor Babberty called on her to answer a question but she didn't notice until Theo elbowed her in the ribs. Leila coughed and attempted to answer Professor Babberty; but she had no clue what her teacher was talking about. Babberty shot her a look of disappointment and continued to teach. When class ended, Leila was about to walk with Theo to Defence, when Professor Babberty held her after class.

"Miss Potter, you seemed a bit distracted this morning in class," Professor Babberty said.

"Sorry about that," Leila mumbled.

"Leila you're a talented young witch, I think you could excel far but that means paying attention," Professor Babberty reprimanded.

"It won't happen again," Leila said.

Professor Babberty nodded and Leila quickly ran from the classroom and hurried for the Defence classroom. She knew that Snape would probably kill her if she was late and that wasn't even much of an exaggeration. She ran all the way to the dungeons and walked in the door right as Snape was about to begin class. He narrowed his eyes at her and Leila glanced around for a place to sit and found the only open desk, which had two empty seats. She had originally planned on sitting with Daphne; but Daphne was seated with Pansy. Daphne looked back to Leila sympathetically as Leila slid into the empty seat. She was grateful that she got the desk to herself; but no sooner than she let that sentiment overtake her thoughts the door flung open. Malfoy ran into the classroom with his hair slightly disheveled and his eyes slightly wild. He too surveyed the room to find the only open seat next to Leila. He sneered and narrowed his eyes before reluctantly sliding into the seat beside Leila. He sat rigidly at the edge of the seat as far as he could get away from her. Malfoy opened his Defence book; but Leila could tell that he wasn't paying Snape any attention and her curiosity got the best of her.

"Why weren't you in Ancient Runes?" Leila asked.

"Leave me alone," Draco hissed.

"Why should I even try? You've done a fairly good job of avoiding me for the past week," Leila said.

"It's because you won't leave me alone," Draco muttered.

"It's not like I enjoy your company," Leila scoffed.

"How the bloody hell did I get stuck sitting next to you?" Draco sneered.

"It's not my problem that Parkinson couldn't wait for you," Leila countered.

"No, but it will be your problem if you don't shut up," Draco hissed.

"And what are you going to do about it, tell your daddy?" Leila smirked.

"At least my father's alive, can't say that about yours can you?" Draco hissed.

Leila's face contorted with rage as she slapped Draco hard in the face. He had never played the dead parents card with her before. He had used it countless times on Harry; but had always refrained from it with her. Maybe things really had changed between the two of them. Draco's hand instantly flew the cheek where Leila's hand had made contact and his face turned into a scowl. Malfoy thought for a second before going through with his counteract which was to push Leila's books off the table and then push Leila herself off the bench. Leila' screamed as her bottom fell hard onto the stone floor.

"You prat," Leila hissed.

The entire Defence class turned to watch the continuation of the fight, including a Professor Snape. Leila couldn't force herself to look at Harry; whom she couldn't imagine being upset at her for fighting with Malfoy. Malfoy rolled his as at Leila while she sat on the hard stone floor; but she quickly got up and lunged at Malfoy. Professor Snape intervened and cast a spell at Leila causing her to hover in mid-air.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Potter detention tonight! See me after class!" Snape shouted.

Snape released Leila from his spell and she grudgingly took her seat again next to Draco. They both glared at each other furiously and Leila remained furious with him for the rest of the class period. Leila could hardly pay attention to Professor Snape's lecture she was so upset. She glared at Draco and sent him dirty looks in attempts to get the message across of how pissed she was at him; but Malfoy kept his jaw firmly set and his attention focused on the front of the room. The never-ending class period finally ended and everyone but Leila and Draco filed out of the classroom. Harry nodded in her direction as he walked out and Ron mouthed "good luck" but her thoughts were too clouded to even respond. When the classroom was empty Professor Snape motioned for the pair to walk to the front of the classroom. Both of them slowly walked to meet Professor Snape; but Leila made sure to roughly shove Malfoy as they walked.

"This is all of your fault Malfoy," Leila hissed.

"Shut up, Potter." Draco hissed back.

Professor Snape glared at Potter and Malfoy as they finished their walk to the front of the room. Malfoy stood at one corner of his desk while Potter stood at the other; but both teenagers folded their arms across their chest defensively. Snape eyed both teenagers in anger before speaking. 

"I expected much better from the two of you. You couldn't even make it a whole week without fighting? So you leave me no choice but to give you detention," Professor Snape seethed.

"For how long?" Draco asked.

"Until you two learn how to get along," Snape said.

"And that would exactly how long?" Leila asked.

"Until further notice. I will see you both after dinner in my office," Snape said leaving the room.

Draco was about ready to argue with Snape; but the professor quickly billowed away out of the classroom leaving the two teenagers alone. Malfoy kicked the table leg in disgust before sneered at Leila. Leila narrowed her eyes back at the boy before quickly turning and walking away from Malfoy. She stormed as fast as she could and he followed after her because he had some choice words he needed to voice to Leila Potter.

"Now look what you've done," Draco yelled.

"Me? This is your fault," Leila hissed.

"How is this my fault? I've been avoiding you, remember?" Draco sneered.

"I can't help it you no longer enjoy my company," Leila said sarcastically.

"Why can't you just listen to me, when I say to stay away from me?" Draco shouted.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Leila asked.

Draco grabbed Leila by the arm causing her to jerk back and stop. He then roughly pushed her up against the wall and placed both of his hands on the stone wall on either side of her head, attempting to make her feel trapped. He looked at her coldly in attempts to intimidate her; but she didn't back down.

"I'm not scared of you," Leila said.

"You should be," Draco hissed.

Leila roughly grabbed Malfoy by his Slytherin tie and glared at him. As she looked into his icy eyes she was surprised by what she saw. His expression wasn't the cold façade that he had been trying so hard to convince her of; instead, she saw that same look she saw the night of the Yule Ball right before he had kissed her. She saw some glimmer of hope there and it made her heart unexpectedly flutter. Her heart took over her senses and she couldn't logically explain what happened next. With her hands still wrapped around his tie, she pulled herself up with it onto her tip-toes and pressed her lips on his. She kissed Draco Malfoy! It took a moment for him to understand what was happening; but his lips quickly and eagerly responded. After several heated kisses, where both teenagers fought for dominance, they broke apart and Leila again looked into his icy eyes. Only this time, Leila saw something more in his eyes and whether he wanted to admit it or not: Draco Malfoy still cared about Leila Potter. Emerald eyes stayed locked on icy eyes in silence until Leila broke it.

"Draco," Leila whispered.

The somewhat wistful expression on Draco's face quickly changed into a scowl after Leila whispered his name. He tried to keep his emotions in check; but he pounded his fists into the wall behind Leila. He then ran from the classroom leaving as Leila gently pressed her fingertips to her slightly swollen lips. She was now alone in the classroom and more confused about Draco Malfoy than ever before.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Leila leaned back against the wall and watched as Draco ran from her. Her mind was puzzled in disbelief over what she had just done. She had kissed Draco Malfoy! It wasn't a kiss where he forced himself on her, rather it was a kiss initiated by her; but what surprised her most of all was that she actually enjoyed kissing him. Leila ran her fingers through her tangled hair in frustration attempting to rationalize what had happened. Why would she kiss him? She hated him, right? She knew Malfoy to be an arrogant and obnoxious prat, so then why had she kissed him? She replayed the scene over in her head trying to process what had happened, but she still couldn't come up with a logical explanation. Leila raked her hands through her hair once more before Professor Snape walked back into the classroom. He looked at her with a cold expression and pursed lips.

"I-I was just going," Leila stuttered.

Professor Snape nodded curtly causing Leila to run back to the desk she had previously shared with Draco to grab her belongings. She quickly shoved her books and parchment into her bag hoping that Snape had no idea what had transpired in his classroom in his absence. Leila looked back once more to Professor Snape who was scowling at a stack of essays before she ran from the classroom. Her feet led her back to the Slytherin common room, where she hoped to find Daphne. Luckily, Daphne was lounging in an armchair with her fluffy cat on her lap. Leila stood before Daphne about ready to explode from what had happened.

"Daphne, I need to tell you something," Leila whispered.

"Leila, why are you whispering? You look guilty of something," Daphne commented.

"I suppose you could phrase it that way," Leila muttered.

"Well, what is it?" Daphne questioned.

"Erm—well, I don't know where to begin. But, well…" Leila stumbled.

"What's got your wand in such a knot?" Daphne asked.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to say anything? Nor judge me?" Leila asked.

"Bloody hell, what could possibly be that terrible?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I kinda kis…" Leila began.

Leila didn't finish her sentence because she was distracted by a boy with platinum blonde hair entering the common room. Her mouth dropped as her eyes met Draco's; causing both teenagers to freeze in shock momentarily. Daphne looked between the pair with curious eyes, but didn't say anything. Draco broke away from the gaze first; scowling at Leila while clutching his hand as he left the common room. Leila watched him as he walked away causing a smirk to cover Daphne's face.

"What did you do to him now?" Daphne teased.

"Why do you assume that I did something to him?" Leila questioned.

"I'm not blind, I saw that awkward moment between the two of you," Daphne said.

"You already know what happened during Defense. There's nothing more to say on the matter," Leila said heatedly.

"If that's your story," Daphne smirked.

"It is," Leila huffed.

"Lighten up, I was only joking, Leila. Now, what was it you needed to tell me?" Daphne commented.

"Nothing," Leila mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked.

"Yes," Leila mumbled.

"Since you're in one of those moods I won't press the issue; at least not now anyways," Daphne said.

"I'm not in a mood," Leila shot back.

Daphne raised an eyebrow giving Leila an expression which she could easily read.

"Fine, I'm in a bit of a mood. You know Malfoy…" Leila began.

"I don't need another rant on the love/hate relationship you two have. So to avoid that, care to join me in the library?" Daphne said.

"For what?" Leila asked.

"Do I really need a reason to go to the library with my friend?" Daphne questioned.

"I know you have an ulterior motive. Since when do you actually want to go to the library?" Leila furthered.

"Humor me," Daphne said.

"Just let me go switch my books," Leila sighed.

Leila rolled her eyes at Daphne as she walked past her gloating friend. She quickly walked through the Slytherin dungeon making her way to the sixth year girls' dormitory. Once inside, she pulled her Defense book out of her bag and tossed it onto her desk before grabbing her books for Arithmancy, History of Magic, and Potions. With her book bag full, she headed back for the common room to find Daphne waiting by the door. Daphne smiled and linked arms with Leila as they walked through the corridors. Leila knew Daphne was up to something, but she hadn't a clue to what. When they reached the library the girls found an empty table. Daphne sat at the table for a few minutes while Leila read through her History of Magic textbook. As Leila turned the page in her book Daphne stood up to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Leila asked.

"I need to find something," Daphne said lightly.

"Do you need help?" Leila asked.

"I don't think this will require your help," Daphne winked.

Leila looked up from her book to find Theo leaning against a bookshelf with his arms folded across his chest. A slight blush took to Daphne's cheeks as she walked to him. Daphne waved back at Leila as she walked away with Theo. Leila rolled her eyes and shook her head. Ulterior motive? Check. Daphne just dragged her in here so that she wouldn't have to go to the library alone. At least Daphne was meeting up with Theo because now maybe he would back-off. Sure, she enjoyed his company most of the time, but it was getting rather annoying constantly telling Harry that there was nothing there. Besides, she had to figure out what was going on with Malfoy before she jumped into anything. _Malfoy_ she thought. Why did she kiss him? Why did she like him? This went against every feeling she had ever known to be true. She found him annoying most of the time and she wasn't entirely sure on his relationship status with Pansy. Yet, here she was with Draco Malfoy stuck on her mind. Leila chewed her bottom lip in frustration as Pansy Parkinson rounded the bookshelf and came into view. Pansy narrowed her eyes at Leila.

"Well, well, Potter," Pansy sneered.

Leila ignored Pansy and returned her gaze to her History of Magic book.

"I was talking to you, Potter," Pansy hissed.

"I was ignoring you, Parkinson," Leila commented.

Leila slammed her book shut and attempted to shove all her books and parchment into her bag; but her History of Magic book fell off the table and landed near Parkinson's feet. Leila lunged for her book, but Pansy was quicker and grabbed the book. Pansy thumbed through the book as Leila stood back up. Leila held her hand out for Pansy to give her back the book, but Pansy didn't hand it over.

"You're in this class with Draco," Pansy drawled.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Leila quipped.

"Stay away from him, he's mine," Pansy hissed.

"That doesn't exactly answer my question, but congratulations. Now, if you'll excuse me," Leila said.

Leila attempted to walk past Parkinson, but her fellow Housemate blocked her path. Leila tried to go the other direction, but Pansy once again blocked her. Once more she tried to get away, but was unsuccessful. A groan escaped Leila's lips as Pansy once more narrowed her eyes.

"I mean it. Stay away from him," Pansy said.

"I heard you the first time," Leila muttered.

"You mean nothing to him," Pansy sneered.

"Good to know," Leila said sarcastically.

"Draco would never go near a filthy half-blood like you," Pansy whispered.

"I get your point, Parkinson. Now move!" Leila shouted.

Pansy's eyes widened as Leila snatched her History of Magic book. Leila then purposely ran into Parkinson with her shoulder as she left the library. Normally, Leila didn't lose her temper with Pansy, but something back there just snapped inside of her. She had always known Pansy to be like that but what possessed her back there she hadn't a clue. If Pansy really knew everything about Draco did she know about the kiss? But Draco kissed her back, so clearly she couldn't mean absolutely nothing to him, could she? Why did she care what Draco thought about her? A frustrated Leila walked all the way to the Arithmancy classroom to avoid any run-ins with anymore Slytherins. When she walked into the classroom, she found she was early to the point she had even arrived before Granger. Leila slumped into a random desk and rested her head down on the desktop. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to hide from everyone. She wanted someplace where no one could find her. The Room of Requirement! She instantly decided that was where she would go once class was over in order to have some time to herself. Leila barely paid attention during Arithmancy. Professor Vector lectured and Granger was the know-it-all she always was during classes. Nothing interesting happened to distract her which made her wish that the class would hurry-up and get over with. She doodled on her parchment until Professor Vector assigned of a chapter of reading and an essay. After it was assigned, Leila bolted from the classroom and headed for the seventh floor corridor where she knew the Room of Requirement to be. Leila stood before the wall thinking about a place where she could hide before she walked before it three times. Nothing happened. With a quizzical look on her brow she repeated the process again. Yet again, nothing happened.

"What the hell," Leila muttered.

She tried to get into the Room of Requirement once more but no door appeared. In frustration, Leila punched her right fist into the wall, which she instantly regretted doing. Her scream echoed-off the empty corridor walls as she brought her hand to her mouth. She sucked at her hand trying to relieve the throbbing, but that brought no comfort. Before she looked at the damage done to her hand she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes and looked to her hand, she found a knuckle out of place and cursed under her breath. Slowly, Leila began the descent to the hospital wing. Once inside the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey immediately greeted her by shaking her head.

"What did you do now, Miss Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Leila showed her hand and Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue before leading her to a bed. Madam Pomfrey motioned Leila to take a seat on the bed before grabbing Leila's hand. The older woman examined Leila's hand instantly noticing the knuckle out of place.

"I would've thought you could heal this yourself," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Wand hand," Leila muttered.

Madam Pomfrey eyed Leila suspiciously before nodding her head. She pulled out her wand and performed a spell which caused Leila's knuckle to pop back into place. Leila screamed as her knuckle was set right again and Madam Pomfrey examined her hand further to check for any other breaks. The older witch walked back to her office for supplies to bandage Leila's hand. As she was gone, Leila gazed out the pained-glass window and onto the beautiful picturesque scenery that was Hogwarts. When Madam Pomfrey returned, she carefully wrapped Leila's hand in white guaze while talking with teenage girl.

"How did you manage this one, Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I punched…" Leila began.

"Please don't say Mister Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey pleaded.

"I punched the wall," Leila retorted. "Wait a minute, why would you assume I punched Malfoy?"

"Mr. Malfoy was also in here not too long ago with the very same problem, broken knuckles in his hand. I'm not deaf to Hogwarts gossip you know. I know you and he get into quite a few scrapes," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I said I punched a wall," Leila commented.

"So did he," Madam Pomfrey looked at her pointedly.

Madam Pomfrey handed Leila a potion to drink for which she was thankful because that meant the interrogation was over. Madam Pomfrey sighed as Leila drank the bitter tasting potion. Leila set the goblet on the table with her good hand and coddled her bandaged hand as she left the hospital wing. She slowly walked to History of Magic, which she was already late for. There wasn't really a point on rushing to a class, which Professor Binns probably didn't even know she was missing from. She wouldn't skip because she didn't want to give Malfoy the impression that his presence upset her. When she got to the classroom, she found Professor Binns lecturing on some sort of rebellion to an empty classroom. Leila quietly slipped into the room and took a seat at a desk in the back of the classroom. Professor Binns didn't even seem to notice her tardiness nor Draco's absence. Leila couldn't help but wonder if he was skipping because he didn't want to be around her. But the whole situation in general confused her. He had been crushed-out on her for all the previous school years, and then he said he wanted nothing to do with her. Then she kissed him and he kissed her back. It was somewhat mutual, but to what extent she had no idea. Leila rubbed her eyes in frustration because she couldn't concentrate on the lecture; rather her thoughts were entirely focused on Draco Malfoy. When Professor Binns finished lecturing, Leila packed her things and headed for her last class of the day: Potions. She was barely out the door when Daphne met up with her.

"What happened to your hand?" Daphne asked.

"I got into a fight with the wall. It obviously won," Leila said sarcastically.

"Why did you do that?" Daphne questioned.

"Erm—nothing you need to worry about. Besides, I want to hear all about your thing with Theo," Leila smiled.

Daphne rolled her eyes and groaned.

"What happened?" Leila asked.

"I don't know. I thought that maybe when he said he wanted to meet up with me that he wanted to go snog or something," Daphne sighed.

"Well, what did he want?" Leila asked.

"He just wanted help with his Transfiguration. I told him that he would be better off asking you for help," Daphne groaned.

"And then?" Leila continued.

"Then I tried to help him, but I couldn't concentrate because he kept making me blush. It was terrible, so I tried to distract him from Transfiguration," Daphne said.

"With?" Leila asked.

"We talked about you. It was odd," Daphne commented.

"Well, I'm sure the fact that he asked you for help with Transfiguration means something," Leila said in an attempt to change the subject.

"You're probably right. I'm probably just overanalyzing this right now," Daphne sighed.

"Yes, you are; but it can't be helped. It's what girls do," Leila smiled.

Daphne smiled back at Leila as the two girls continued toward the Potions classroom. Leila had a bad feeling about Theo's intentions with Daphne, but she didn't voice her opinion. Would Theo really sink that low to go through her best friend to get to her? It was possible, but Leila didn't want to think about it because she wondered if Draco would show up to Potions. When she got to the classroom, she left Daphne's side and moved to her usual table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Once she sat down, she turned her head to check the Slytherin group. Daphne, Blaise, and Pansy were seated but Draco wasn't there. It really shouldn't surprise her since he hadn't been to History of Magic, but Draco wasn't one to often miss classes, especially a class he could torment her brother in. Leila kept looking to the door to make sure that Draco hadn't snuck into the classroom without her notice.

"Who are you looking for?" Harry asked.

"What?" Leila asked.

"You're looking for someone, so who is it?" Harry questioned.

"There's only one person missing from class today. Figure it out," Leila whispered.

"Malfoy," Harry said.

"That slap was brilliant by the way," Ron smiled.

"Thanks?" Leila said.

"Ron, as prefects we're not supposed to condone such behavior," Hermione whispered.

"Come off it, Hermione; you punched the bloke third year," Ron reminded.

Hermione shot a death-glare at Ron who simply shrugged his shoulders in response. Ron was clearly unaware of Hermione infatuation with him. To be honest, Leila always thought something would happen between Harry and Granger. She dreaded that concept for years, but Granger had a thing for Ron her almost brother. Leila wasn't sure what was worse. Granger huffed and turned her attention back to her open Potion's textbook. Ron shrugged once more before turning back to Leila.

"So how bad was Snape's punishment?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy and I are supposed to have detention together until we can learn to get along," Leila said.

"That isn't likely. You'll be in detention until we graduate," Ron said.

"Thanks for the confidence," Leila said sarcastically.

"You want to get along with him?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I think she'd just prefer to not have detention," Hermione added.

"Creepy, it's like you read my mind, Granger," Leila said.

Ron chuckled but immediately stopped when Hermione glared at him. He attempted to hold it in, which didn't work so well. Harry didn't seem very convinced by Leila's answer so when Slughorn's lecture was over he grabbed her arm and led her to an empty corridor. Ron watched them leave with a confused expression on his face but Harry waved him off, so he walked away with Granger. Leila tore her arm away from Harry's grip as he double-checked the corridor for company. Harry shook his head and gazed sternly at Leila.

"Why are you so concerned about Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"He wasn't in his afternoon classes which is a little suspicious for someone who's trying to be first in our class," Leila said.

"Is that all?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry, I obviously snogged him earlier," Leila said sarcastically.

"I know you wouldn't do that. I just want to make sure that you're not keeping anything from me about him being a Death Eater," Harry said.

Leila felt like her heart sunk into her stomach. She had practically told her brother the truth and he didn't believe she was capable of such a thing; but he was somewhat accusing her of keeping information from him. Truth was, she wasn't sure what she was keeping from her brother so he couldn't blame her for what she didn't know to be certain.

"I haven't heard anything you haven't about Malfoy potentially being Death Eater," Leila said.

"Are you protecting him?" Harry asked.

"Why would I protect a git like Malfoy?" Leila asked.

"I just had to check because I want you to keep an eye on him. You're in Slytherin you can be my eyes and ears inside the snake pit," Harry said.

"What exactly do you want me to do, stalk him?" Leila laughed.

"If you have to; but I'm sure someone in your House has to say something at some point," Harry said.

"You're serious?" Leila asked.

Harry nodded. He really wanted her to do this. Leila anxiously rubbed her bandaged hand trying to figure out the right thing to say to her brother. What was she supposed to say? Things were already complicated and awkward with Malfoy. If Malfoy found out…

"But why do you want me to do this?" Leila questioned.

"Because if Draco is a Death Eater…" Harry began.

"And what if he isn't?" Leila asked.

"Are you defending him?" Harry asked.

"No, but either way, Malfoy's going to be even more pissed at me, which will lead to more detentions. I don't need more detentions," Leila hissed.

"Then you'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out. What did you do to your hand?" Harry added.

"I punched a wall," Leila muttered.

"Why'd you punch a wall?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't get into the Room of Requirement," Leila said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't get into the Room of Requirement," Leila said.

"I understood that, but if you couldn't get in that means that someone was already in there. Maybe it was…" Harry pondered aloud.

"I'm going to go before you come up with any more crazy ideas about Malfoy," Leila whispered.

Leila quickly turned on her heel, walking away from her brother in direction toward the Slytherin dungeon. She was mentally exhausted from her day and all she wanted was a nap. None of the other sixth year Slytherin girls were in their dormitory when Leila got there, so she ran across the room and plopped onto her bed without even changing out of her school uniform. Quickly, she fell asleep and her dreams overtook her. Once again the dream that had plagued her since the summer unfolded in her subconscious. The same dream with a Dark Mark etched into a pale forearm and an all-too-familiar Slytherin-ringed hand. Leila tightly clutched her pillow as her dream faded into darkness and screaming. She came to consciousness because Daphne shook her awake. Leila's emerald eyes instantly fluttered open taking a few seconds to adjust to her blonde friend before her.

"Leila, you have to go to detention," Daphne said.

"What about dinner?" Leila asked.

"You missed dinner," Daphne said slowly.

"You've got to be kidding me," Leila groaned.

"I'm not. Draco told me to get you," Daphne said.

"He did?" Leila asked.

"Yes, is there a reason you care so much?" Daphne asked.

"Daphne, do I look coherent right now?" Leila asked.

"Good point, now, get up or Snape's not going to be happy," Daphne said.

"When is Snape ever happy?" Leila asked.

"Not funny, now go," Daphne smiled.

Leila grudgingly stood up and walked over to the mirror to examine her appearance. Once again she had bed head and with no time to fix it she quickly through her hair into a ponytail before exiting her dormitory. She walked into the common room expecting to find Draco, but he wasn't there and her eyes glanced over to the clock. Five minutes! She had five minutes to get to her detention. She had no idea what to expect for her detention. Usually, with a Snape detention, he forewarned them on the task they would be completing; but there was no warning this time. Leila's pace quickened until she was to Professor Snape's classroom. She walked into the classroom to find Draco already sitting at a table in the front of the room, so she decided to take a seat in the back hoping Snape wouldn't notice her near tardiness.

"You're nearly late, Miss Potter," Professor Snape drawled.

"Sorry," Leila muttered.

"That will be another detention," Professor Snape said.

"For what?" Draco hissed.

"Don't think I forgot your tardiness this morning, Mr. Malfoy. So that will be another one," Professor Snape said.

"This isn't fair! You can't give me detention for something I didn't do!" Leila hissed as she jumped to her feet.

"I can't?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't even open your mouth, Potter," Draco warned.

Her eyes narrowed between Professor Snape and Draco before she slumped back into the seat she had once occupied and folded her arms across her chest. \

"Miss Potter, come join Mr. Malfoy at the front desk," Snape drawled.

"I don't think so," Leila sneered.

"Potter, get up here now. I don't have time to waste having detention with you," Draco sneered.

"Because I can't come up with a better way to spend my time than with you?" Leila questioned.

"Clearly you can't," Draco hissed.

Leila looked at him in disgust and shook her head. She slowly stood up and walked to the desk in the front of the classroom. She shoved herself into the desk from the left, attempting to push Malfoy off and onto the floor; but he had already prepared himself for her attempt. So instead of him embarrassingly falling to the floor, Leila ran into what seemed like a body made of stone. She screamed and slapped at his arm that was closest to her which caused him to yelp. He reached for his left arm with his bandaged right hand She knew Draco to be somewhat pathetic, but normally when she slapped him he didn't writhe in pain. Leila's eyes widened as she looked at his hand. What shocked her wasn't the bandaging, but his Slytherin ring. Could Harry be onto something about Draco Malfoy being a Death Eater? Guarding his left arm and the Slytherin ring: the exact same pose from her dream. She bit her lip in contemplation.

"What are you looking at?" Draco hissed.

"Your hand," Leila whispered.

Draco instantly removed his arm and turned his attention to Professor Snape.

"Are you two finished?" Snape drawled.

"So what are we doing for detention tonight? Sorting flobberworms?" Leila asked attempting to change the subject.

"The younger Creevey decided it was more important to play with his wand during my class and he had a mishap. I figured cleaning up his mess without magic would be a perfect job for the two of you," Snape said.

Both teenagers examined the room. The left side of the room was badly scorched and charred. Leila couldn't understand how she missed the burnt smell which hovered in the air. Draco slightly raised his nose in disgust while Leila crinkled her nose.

"Talking is permissible for this detention. When I come back, there better be no sign of fighting or I will add onto your detentions," Professor Snape said.

"You can't be serious," Draco hissed.

"I'm dead serious, Mr. Malfoy. If so much as one sign of even an argument and there will be consequences," Snape drawled.

"We have prefect duties tonight," Leila said.

"Then I suggest the two of you behave," Snape said.

Snape pointed out the buckets of water and rags before billowing out of the classroom leaving the two teenagers alone in the same room they had kissed earlier. Draco sat rigidly staring at the front of the classroom. He looked deep in thought.

"So, now what?" Leila asked.

"You do your part and I'll do mine. You leave me alone, and we pretend like we got along the entire time," Draco said.

Draco walked over to the buckets of water and rags, muttering about having to do servants work. Leila still sat at the desk watching the contorted look on his face as he thrust the rag into the bucket of water. He roughly began scrubbing one of the desks with a sneer on his face. When Draco moved to rinse the dirty rag in the bucket he noticed Leila silently watching him and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not doing this by myself, Potter. So are you going to help or not?" Draco sneered.

"What if I don't want to?" Leila said.

"What would you prefer to do? Snog me?" Draco drawled.

"Once was enough," Leila commented.

"Is that why you went in for seconds this morning?" Draco asked.

Leila sneered and jumped to her feet. She marched over to where Draco was standing and stood before him at her full height. Her 5'1 ½'' stance was nowhere near intimidating because Draco still had a good 8 inches on her; but she held her ground looking him straight in the eyes.

"Maybe I kissed you to mess with your head," Leila hissed.

"Maybe, but I know you better than that," Draco said.

"You don't know me," Leila scoffed.

"And you don't know me," Draco said.

"What the hell is your problem?" Leila asked.

"My problem? You're the one who won't leave me alone," Draco hissed.

Draco bent over and picked his rag out of the bucket before throwing another rag at Leila without even looking to her. He angrily scrubbed at another desk while Leila leaned over to make eye contact once again.

"And you're the one who has no friends. I figured you might want the company," Leila said.

"I have friends," Draco sneered.

"Just because people will do what you tell them to because they're scared of you doesn't make them your friends," Leila argued.

"I have friends and even if I didn't I wouldn't need your friendship," Draco said.

"No, you don't need my friendship but you want it," Leila said.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Draco said.

"I'm sorry let me rephrase: you want more than that," Leila furthered.

"I don't want anything to do with you," Draco hissed.

"You say one thing, but your actions prove otherwise," Leila argued.

"What actions?" Draco sneered.

"You kissed me back. You won't admit it but you still want me," Leila said.

"It was a natural response to being kissed and for the record, I don't want you," Draco responded.

"So, you're telling me that if Granger kissed you, you'd kiss her back?" Leila asked.

"I'd never let Granger close enough to kiss me," Draco hissed.

"Exactly my point. You let me get close enough and then you kissed me back," Leila smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the desks. He scrubbed while Leila dipped her rag into the water before finding a charred desk. In silence, the two teenagers scrubbed at the charred desks. When they finished the desks they moved to the blackened wall; but the silence wasn't sitting well with Leila. She wanted to figure this thing out before it got any more complicated.

"Are you going to continue to ignore me?" Leila asked.

"That's the plan," Draco muttered.

"What's your problem, Malfoy?" Leila questioned.

"I asked one simple thing of you, Leila. I asked you to leave me alone. What is so hard to comprehend about that?" Draco hissed.

Draco frustratingly ran his fingers through his hair as Leila's gaze moved to the floor and her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach. Maybe she was building this whole thing up with Malfoy in her head. He clearly wanted nothing to do with her. Was this part of what had attracted him to her in the past? Leila took a quick glance at him as he roughly brushed away his hair from his face causing her stomach to lurch. She exerted her frustrations into her work. When the wall was finished both teenagers collapsed onto their own bench. Draco pulled an apple out of his robe pocket and began to eat it. Leila's thoughts focused more on the situation at hand. What exactly did she want to become of this? Was she talking with him because she actually liked him? Or was it because it was what Harry wanted her to do? As she sifted through her thoughts and feelings, Professor Snape walked back in the classroom.

"It appears the two of you haven't killed each other yet," Professor Snape drawled.

Neither Draco nor Leila said anything. Both teenagers simply sat there watching Professor Snape, waiting for him to release them from their detention. Leila glanced at the clock. The time told her that she and Malfoy were due to be starting their rounds of the castle any minute. Snape curtly dismissed causing both Draco and Leila to briskly walk for the door. They awkwardly met up at the door, but Draco shoved himself out the door first. Leila narrowed her eyes and followed Draco as they silently began walking their rounds. Leila stomach growled loudly, so much so that Draco even looked at her oddly. Leila rolled her eyes and took a detour from the path Draco was setting. Seconds after she diverged from their path he was stomping after her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco hissed.

"I'm hungry," Leila said.

"We're supposed to be doing our rounds. I just want to get this over because I have things I need to do," Draco growled.

"And I need to eat. You can either continue the rounds on your own or you can come with me," Leila quipped.

Draco muttered something Leila couldn't understand before walking toward her. Leila didn't wait for him to catch-up to her before continuing to walk toward the kitchen. She tried to walk faster so that he couldn't catch-up, but his longer stride soon easily caught up to hers. She tried to ignore him as he had been doing to her earlier, but he caught her off-guard by talking to her.

"And what is your great plan to get food? It's common knowledge that you can't make food appear," Draco said.

"You can't be serious?" Leila scoffed.

"What?" Draco sneered.

"You've never been to the kitchen before?" Leila asked.

"How the bloody hell did you find the kitchen?" Draco asked.

"You have your secrets and I have mine," Leila answered.

"You're not going to tell me," Draco said.

"Since you seem to know me so well, as you pointed out earlier, what do you think?" Leila said somewhat coldly.

"Contrary to what you think, you're not a mystery to figure out," Draco answered.

"Oh really? Tell me then, what exactly am I thinking?" Leila asked.

Leila stopped walking and looked at him with a sour look on her face and her hands on her hips. Draco's façade momentarily fell as he fumbled for words, but it quickly returned as he narrowed his eyes and took a step back from Leila.

"I told you to leave me alone," Draco growled.

"You're the one that started the conversation!" Leila shouted.

In exasperation, Leila threw her hands up in the air and walked away from Draco. After a few moments, Draco followed after her. Leila refused to even look at him as she stomped toward the portrait entrance to the kitchen. She was mad at him, well, probably more mad at herself that she let him get such a reaction out of her. No other boy got her riled-up as much. Besides, there could be the fact that she had feelings for the arrogant prat which she also confused her. When they came up to the portrait of a bowl of fruit she turned to Draco.

"Turn around," Leila said coldly.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Either do it or continue the rounds by yourself," Leila hissed.

Draco narrowed his eyes and reluctantly turned around. He stayed in place and didn't walk away. Leila smiled because she had given him plenty of opportunities to leave her, yet as adamant as he was about staying away from her, he wasn't walking away. She tickled the pear on the portrait and a doorknob appeared. After opening the door, she turned back to Draco.

"Coming ferret?" Leila asked.

"Don't call me that," Draco muttered.

Leila chuckled softly as Draco followed her into the kitchen. The house-elves were hard at work, but one certain house elf noticed Leila's appearance right away. Dobby came running toward them with a grin spread from ear to ear.

"Miss Leila!" Dobby cried.

"Dobby?" Draco whispered.

Draco took a step from behind Leila so he could see the house elf more clearly. A somewhat puzzled look came over his face while Dobby instantly back away. Dobby motioned for Leila to lean in closer so she did. He grabbed her face and pulled his mouth near her ear as to whisper something, but Dobby didn't whisper. If anything he spoke a little louder, loud enough for Draco to hear.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Dobby asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Draco sneered.

"Malfoy, shut it," Leila retorted.

"Dobby wonders why Miss Leila bring Master Draco," Dobby said.

"It's my fault Dobby. I got hungry on our rounds patrolling the castle. Could we get some food please?" Leila asked.

"Anything for Miss Leila," Dobby bowed.

Leila patted Dobby on the head before he moved to get some food. She awkwardly nodded at Draco and motioned for him to take a seat. Draco gingerly sat down as if he expected something terrible to happen when he did. Once he realized nothing was going to happen, he turned to Leila. His curiosity was too much for him.

"You know Dobby?" Draco asked.

"Since second year; he's the reason Harry, Ron, and I missed the Hogwarts Express," Leila said.

"What?" Draco asked.

"He blocked the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. Tried to warn us we shouldn't come to school," Leila said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Hm…what happened second year? Oh, that's right. The Chamber of Secrets was opened," Leila said.

"But he would've disobeyed his orders," Draco said.

"No, he never told us that he belonged to your family or what was planned. He just tried everything in his power to keep us from Hogwarts," Leila said.

Dobby came over carrying two plates of roast and two glasses of pumpkin juice. He set Leila's down before her first and then he set down Draco's. The look on Dobby's face was priceless as he served his former master; it caused her to chuckle under her breath.

"Thanks, Dobby," Leila said.

"It was an honor, Miss Leila. Anything for you," Dobby said.

Leila smiled and Draco looked at her oddly.

"What?" Leila asked.

Draco shook his head and stabbed his fork into his roast. Leila turned to her food as well. She quickly finished her meal, finishing even before Draco did. While Draco was still eating his meal, Leila turned to Dobby and engaged him in a conversation about Winky. Apparently, she still wasn't doing too well and she worried Dobby. The conversation ended when Draco cleared his throat to signal that he had finished his food. Leila thanked Dobby once more before leaving the kitchen to continue their rounds. Draco and Leila returned to their silent conversation until they came upon a young couple snogging in an empty corridor.

"Your turn," Leila whispered.

Draco groaned and moved to push up his sleeves. He pushed the right one up and moved to push the left one, but he quickly stopped himself. He then pulled the right sleeve back down and walked toward the couple. Leila slowly followed behind him, trying to hide a smile.

"What do we have here?" Draco drawled.

"M-M-Malfoy," the Ravenclaw boy stuttered.

"You're not going to punish us, are you?" the Gryffindor girl asked.

"Of course I am. Ten points from each of your Houses," Draco hissed.

"C'mon Malfoy, let's talk about this," the boy said.

"Let's make that twenty," Draco furthered.

"Twenty?" the girl gasped.

"Common rooms now or I'll be forced to resort to other measures," Draco sneered.

The couple looked to each other before scurrying from the scene. Draco exhaled loudly and Leila chuckled.

"They'll probably be too scared to ever snog again thanks to you," Leila teased.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" Draco questioned.

"What?" Leila asked taken aback.

"Before you kissed me, you said you weren't scared of me. Why not?" Draco demanded.

"Is there a reason I should be?" Leila asked.

"Yes," Draco hissed.

"Why should I be scared of you?" Leila asked.

"I can't tell you," Draco sneered.

"Why does it matter if I'm scared of you or not?" Leila asked.

"Because I've tried everything to keep you away and nothing works!" Draco hissed.

Draco grabbed Leila by her shoulders, turning her toward him and looking her directly in the eyes. Leila could see the confusion clouding Draco's icy eyes.

"Why do you want so badly to push me away?" Leila asked.

"I can't be distracted this year." Draco hissed.

"It's because you care," Leila whispered.

"What?" Draco asked.

"It's the answer your questions. You care. When I look in your eyes, I don't see the cold callused façade you put up for everyone else, Draco. You're still the same boy who wouldn't leave me alone since the day we boarded the Hogwarts Express. The same boy who gave me my first kiss. The boy who whether you want to admit it or not cares," Leila said.

"You're seeing things," Draco said.

"Am I? I know you hexed Bulstrode." Leila said.

"So what if I did. It was for my benefit," Draco drawled.

"Liar. Of all the people in this school how many do you actually give a damn about?" Leila hissed.

Draco didn't answer. He appeared to mull over what Leila had said for a moment before his hands moved to her cheeks and his mouth crashed onto hers. Leila wasn't prepared for this response to her question, but she immediately responded to his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck so that he couldn't get away. She found herself growing light-headed from his kisses. Snogging Theodore Nott certainly hadn't been like this. Draco's kisses were intoxicating and after several more heated kisses the pair broke apart breathing heavily for air. Draco rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes.

"What is this?" Draco whispered.

"I don't know," Leila whispered back.

"I can't," Draco whispered.

He unwrapped Leila's arms from around his neck and turned to leave but Leila wasn't going to let him walk away this time. She grabbed his arm, which caused him to face her. He tried to force his cold façade back to his face, but Leila could see the front already beginning to crack.

"You're not walking away this time," Leila said.

"Watch me, Potter," Draco hissed.

"Why can't you just admit that I'm one of the few people you give a damn about?" Leila screamed.

"Because I'm not supposed to! Why about that can't you understand?" Draco shouted.

"You're not supposed to?" Leila asked.

"After everything you've done, all the pain you've caused me and my family? I can't," Draco said.

"But you do care, don't you?" Leila asked.

"Yes," Draco mumbled.

"You think this is only difficult for you?" Leila asked.

Draco didn't respond, instead he looked right into Leila's eyes. As much as he had wanted to walk away before, those strikingly beautiful eyes kept him there.

"Well it's hard for me too. In case you've forgotten, I happen to have a brother who hates you and your family. I'm just as confused about this as you are," Leila said.

"Why? Why me, why now?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Because since you've stopped talking to me, stalking me, whatever you used to do; I feel like my life is missing something. I can't really describe it," Leila said.

"I know," Draco whispered.

"Besides, after that whiff of Amorentia I just knew," Leila chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked.

"Amortentia, it's a love potion. You smell whatever you're attracted to and..." Leila began.

"I know what the potion does," Draco said.

"I smelled you, especially that day at the Quidditch trials. I knew for sure then. I've been trying to deny it, but there it is," Leila said.

"You smelled me?" Draco smirked.

"I knew you were in there, somewhere," Leila smiled.

Draco bent down and kissed her gently. Leila smiled as she leaned into his kiss; but he broke it off and looked into her eyes once more.

"No one can know," Draco whispered.

"No one can know," Leila whispered back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling. I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Her emerald eyes met his icy eyes before Draco leaned forward for another kiss. His lips captured hers causing her to practically melt into him. Leila could hardly believe what she had agreed to do, but for the moment this felt right. All those years of built-up frustration between them seemed to lessen with each kiss, all the while remaining just as addictive. She wasn't exactly sure what they were; but whatever it was, it was only for the two of them to know. Honestly, she didn't mind because either way she was in a bind. Harry and Ron would never accept them, because they both hated Draco. Daphne, on the other hand she would never hear an end on the situation. Her best friend had only been making references to her and Draco since first year. When they finally broke apart both teenagers were breathing heavily. Leila looked to Draco who was leaning against the wall in front of here and chuckled.

"What?" Draco questioned.

"So that's what snogging you is like," Leila whispered.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it," Draco said.

"Those words never passed my lips," Leila smirked.

"I have a better idea for your lips," Draco said huskily.

Draco reached forward and drew Leila toward him. When she was pressed up against his body he leaned in and kissed her again. Leila smiled as his lips met hers. Never in her life would she have imagined being so excited to kiss Draco Malfoy.

"Merlin, you have no idea how long I've wanted this," Draco mumbled between kisses.

"I think I do," Leila chuckled.

After a few more heated kisses the couple parted ways for the night. Leila walked back to the common room alone while Draco attended to some "business" as he called it. Her head was once more swimming with thoughts of Draco as she walked down the corridors. How did this happen? She had put so much effort into staying away from him and this year it was her who couldn't stay away. She was glad that he had only been putting up a front of hating her because she had no idea what she would have done if he hadn't reciprocated the feelings. When Leila finally reached the Slytherin common room, she found it empty and walked to her dormitory with a smile spread across her face where she was immediately bombarded by Daphne.

"Leila Potter, who is he?" Daphne questioned.

"What makes you say that?" Leila choked out.

"I don't remember the last time I saw you smile so much which leads me to conclude you were snogging someone. So spit it out, who is he?" Daphne furthered.

"Who says I snogged someone?" Leila squeaked.

"It's clearly written all over your face. I would know, I am your best friend after all," Daphne said.

"Honestly, it's nothing," Leila pleaded.

"Leila," Daphne groaned.

"Daphne, leave the poor girl alone," Flora Carrow sad.

Daphne rolled her eyes before mouthing the word "later" to Leila. Leila shook her head at her best friend and then walked over to her side of the dormitory. She quickly changed into some more comfortable clothes of a t-shirt and sweatpants before she hopped onto her bed. On her bedside table lay her Herbology book which she grabbed and opened to read. Just as she got comfortable Pansy came in the room from the bathroom dressed in her Slytherin green bathrobe.

"Potter, where's Draco?" Pansy asked with her hands on her hips.

"Dunno, I'm not his keeper," Leila shrugged.

"Well, you were the last one to see him," Pansy argued.

"We finished our rounds and I came back here. That's all I know," Leila said.

"Did you see where he went?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, he was off snogging some girl in an abandoned corridor," Leila quipped.

Pansy huffed and stomped back into the bathroom with Tracey and Millicent quickly following. Leila bit her lip in frustration because she had practically told Pansy what Draco had been doing. Only she had conveniently forgotten to mention that she was that girl in the abandoned corridor. Daphne jumped onto Leila's bed and sighed as she looked at her friend.

"Do you always need to rile her up?" Daphne asked.

"She should know better than to ask me stupid questions like that. Honestly, as if I keep tabs on Malfoy," Leila groaned.

"A simple no would have sufficed," Daphne said.

"But annoying her much more fun. Besides, she's too clingy for not being together," Leila said.

"How do you know they're not together?" Daphne asked.

"I—erm, well the affection is clearly a one way thing," Leila fumbled for words.

"Draco's never been overly affectionate," Daphne commented.

Leila coughed at Daphne's comment. Draco had been more than affectionate during their recent encounter. Daphne looked at Leila curiously.

"Sorry, I think I'm coming down with something. You know that those two and affection makes me sick," Leila covered.

"Funny, real funny," Daphne laughed.

Daphne playfully shoved Leila before standing up. She began walking over to her side of the room, but stopped at Leila's desk and groaned in frustration. She picked up Leila's essay and walked back over to Leila's bed.

"What's this?" Daphne questioned..

"Our Herbology essay that's due tomorrow," Leila commented.

"Do you mind if I borrow this?" Daphne asked.

"Fine, but I don't want any lipstick smeared over it this time," Leila smirked.

"It was one time that I fell asleep on your Transfiguration essay fourth year…" Daphne argued.

"I was so embarrassed because McGonagall demanded to know how it got there," Leila groaned.

"I forgot about that; what was your excuse again?" Daphne asked.

"You don't remember? You're the one that made it up!" Leila hissed.

"Remind me, Daphne smirked.

"You told McGonagall that I fell asleep on it, dreaming of Diggory," Leila said.

"Haha, oh yeah, that was great," Daphne said.

"No it wasn't! The entire school was convinced that I was madly in love with him. I'm pretty sure you coined the phrase 'Dreaming of Diggory!'" Leila said.

"You were pretty infatuated," Daphne smirked.

"Oh, go do your essay," Leila rolled her eyes.

Daphne walked to her own desk and pulled out some parchment to begin her essay.

"And no copying mine!" Leila hissed.

Leila sighed and leaned back onto her bed as Daphne waved her off and walked to go work on the essay in the quiet of the common room. Her thoughts instantly turned to Cedric Diggory. She missed that boy so much. He had always been there for her, not to mention that he was her first crush. But everything with Cedric was in the past and she couldn't change what had happened. For now, she had Draco, kind of. She really should have made sure to clarify what their relationship status was with Draco before walking away from him, but she was so intoxicated by his kisses that her brain didn't seem to function properly. Her eyelids began to flutter and before long they closed so that she was fast asleep.

The next morning Leila awoke to find Daphne sleeping on her desk. She walked over to where Daphne lay sleeping to find a small puddle of drool on her Herbology essay. Leila reached her hand hesitantly for the parchment and slipped it out from underneath Daphne's arm. With her shirt, she attempted to wipe away the drool from her parchment.

"Disgusting," Leila muttered.

"What? What did I miss?" Daphne asked as she bolted upright awake.

"You drooled on my homework," Leila groaned.

"I didn't mean to," Daphne pleaded.

"It's still disgusting," Leila said.

The girls quickly dressed for the day and headed for breakfast. Leila ate a bowl of Pixie Puffs before heading to Charms class with Daphne. Once in the classroom, they took their seats on the elevated second level of desks. Right before class was due to begin, Leila pulled out her Charms book as Draco swaggered into the classroom. His eyes locked with hers and Leila tried her best not to blush from his intense gaze. She could already feel her cheeks begin to flame, so she buried her face in her Charms book in an attempt to shield herself from anyone noticing her blush from Draco's gaze. When Leila finally looked back up, she found Draco seated beside Goyle right in front of her. Harry, who sat on the other side of the classroom next to Ron and Hermione, glared in their direction. Leila wondered why exactly her brother was watching. Had he noticed something?

"Potter, tell Scarhead not to stare at us, it's rude," Draco drawled.

"What?" Leila asked as she was caught off-guard

"You heard me," Draco sneered.

Leila fumbled for words, but Draco turned around and winked for only her to see. She exhaled a sigh of relief before chuckling under her breath. For a moment, she had forgotten that to everyone else nothing between them had changed. No one knew that there was something more going on between them. This meant that in public they still had to argue, fight, and pretend to be at each other's throats. A smile slowly spread across her face at the prospects of making some fun with the public show. When class finally ended, Leila slowly followed after Draco before she purposely ran into him.

"Game on, Malfoy," Leila whispered.

For a split-second she could have sworn she saw him smile, but it quickly turned into a scowl.

"I said stay away from me, Potter," Draco hissed.

Leila smirked at Draco before turning away from him with a flip of her hair. She chuckled slightly as she walked out of the classroom, but once she was out the door she found Harry waiting for her. Harry was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Aw, it's really sweet of you to wait for me big brother," Leila teased.

"We need to talk," Harry said gruffly.

"I take it that you're going to walk me to Transfiguration. You really are such a lovely brother," Leila said.

"Stop with the sarcasm, what I want to know is what's going on with you and Malfoy?" Harry questioned.

"What?" Leila spluttered.

"I was watching him on the Marauders Map last night and I happened to see that you were with him for most of the night," Harry said.

"What were you doing watching me?" Leila hissed.

"I told you I was watching him. So are you going to explain or not?" Harry asked.

"Number one, Harry, we had Snape's detention last night. Number two, we had prefect duties after our detention. And number three, you told me to keep an eye on him," Leila explained.

"I didn't mean you had to be that close to him," Harry grumbled.

"Well, if he's with me then he's not elsewhere now is he? I'm doing this for you, Harry," Leila responded.

"Just be careful. I don't trust him," Harry said.

"I'm pretty sure that's been evident since our first ride on the Hogwarts Express," Leila muttered.

Angrily, she walked away from her brother. There was absolutely no way Harry could ever accept whatever was going on between her and Draco. He was ready to jump down her throat for spending too much time with him because of detention and prefect duties. Leila quickly walked into the Transfiguration classroom as Professor McGonagall was erasing the blackboard from the previous class period. She looked around the room to find an empty seat next to Ron, so she slid into the desk beside him. Moments later, Harry walked past and ignored both her and Ron by sitting in front of them next to Hermione.

"What's with Harry?" Ron asked.

"He's still pestering me about Malfoy," Leila said.

"Malfoy's a git. I don't think there's much more to it than that," Ron shrugged.

"He really should listen to you," Leila mumbled.

Leila didn't catch Ron's response because she was distracted by a tap on the shoulder. She slowly turned around to find Lavender Brown sitting with Pavarti Patil. Lavender smiled at her with a sickeningly fake sweet smile on her face.

"Excuse me, Leila, would you mind switching seats with me?" Lavender asked.

"Why?" Leila questioned.

"It's hard to see the board from back here," Lavender said.

"If I recall correctly, you sat there last time," Leila responded.

"You must be mistaken," Lavender chuckled.

"Find someone else to switch with. If you really can't see, I'm sure Granger would switch with you," Leila said.

"Leila, please," Lavender begged.

"I was here first. Honestly, it's not like sitting next to Ron is much better…of a view," Leila finished slowly.

She then looked at Lavender oddly. Lavender was practically begging her to switch seats so she could sit beside Ron. Did Lavender have a thing for Ron? Why else would Lavender be trying to switch seats with her?

"I'm not moving. Better luck next time, Brown," Leila smirked.

Lavender sneered at Leila. To which Leila responded by shrugging her shoulders. If Lavender really wanted to sit next to Ron she should have gotten to Transfiguration faster, problem solved. While she was still turned around, she spotted Draco sitting with Blaise Zabini. Draco and Leila's gazes met, but the moment was too good to last because Ron interrupted her.

"Leila," Ron whispered.

With a blush beginning to creep onto her cheeks, Leila quickly turned to face the front of the classroom. Ron watched her until she responded.

"What?" Leila asked.

"I was wondering if you had an extra quill," Ron said.

"Really? You interrupted me for that? Where are yours?" Leila asked.

"Left them in my room," Ron explained.

"Were you taking notes in Charms?" Leila asked.

"Do I ever?" Ron asked.

"No, that's right, you copy Granger's," Leila muttered.

Leila pulled her book bag onto the desk and dug to the bottom of the bag to find an extra quill for Ron. She pulled one out and handed it to her friend. He smiled and nodded his head in thanks before dipping the quill in the inkwell and placing it on some parchment. Leila opened her Transfiguration book before she turned once more to Ron.

"Wait a minute; you're going to take notes on Transfiguration?" Leila asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Ron mumbled.

Leila rolled her eyes and focused her attention to Professor McGonagall who was beginning to lecture. Today's lecture was on Self-Transfiguration. As McGonagall explained, they would begin to learn how do to so soon, but for now lectures were necessary. Leila wondered how necessary these lecture were considering the Marauders were illegal Animagi by the end of their fifth year. She knew that her dad, Sirius, and Remus were all very talented wizards, but Pettigrew had never been labeled as such and he had somehow mastered it. Leila yawned which caused Ron to chuckle.

"Busy night?" Ron joked.

"No," Leila snapped.

"Merlin, I was only joking," Ron said.

"You should know better than to talk to me like that when I'm lacking sleep," Leila grumbled.

"You can be quite scary. Remember third year…" Ron began.

"No, don't remind me," Leila groaned.

"Miss Potter, Mister Weasley, do you have something you wish to share with the class?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

"No, ma'am," Leila said.

"Then I suggest you both pay better attention," Professor McGonagall said.

Leila attempted to not burst out laughing, as did Ron. She looked over to Ron to find him smiling uncontrollably, which almost made her start to laugh all over again. For the rest of the entire class she couldn't look over to Ron otherwise she might actually begin to laugh. When class was over, Lavender immediately commanded Ron's attention and Harry walked out with Hermione. Leila watched Draco walk out of the classroom and followed him. She knew that he had a break in his class schedule just as she did. After following him down a few corridors, Leila lost sight of him. She released a sigh and decided to head to the Slytherin common room.

"Following me?" a familiar voice drawled.

Startled, Leila instantly jumped and turned around to find Draco leaning against the wall behind her. She took a deep breath before looking at him and smiling. He had known that she was following him.

"Depends on where you were going," Leila said calmly.

"Nowhere really," Draco shrugged.

"So then, what are you doing?" Leila asked.

"What are you doing?" Draco smirked.

A blush creeped-up onto Leila's cheeks as she took a few steps closer to Draco. She placed her hand on his arm as he casually watched her, smiling.

"What's with you?" Leila asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked.

"You don't really smile," Leila said.

"I smile all the time," Draco responded.

"No you don't. You smirk, that's not smiling," Leila chuckled.

Next thing she knew, Draco grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. He checked the corridors to make sure no one else was around. Then, he pressed his lips on hers, an action Leila couldn't help but respond to. Her whole world seemed to be swimming before her with every kiss. She didn't want it to end because for some reason unknown to her, everything felt right. Leila's arms wrapped around Draco's forearms as she attempted to brace herself. He gasped slightly and broke the kiss as he eyed her suspiciously. Leila looked at Draco innocently.

"What?" Leila questioned.

Draco looked into her eyes searching. Searching, for something Leila wasn't exactly sure; but whatever he found in her eyes contented him.

"Nothing," Draco sighed.

Leila smiled and snaked her arms around Draco's neck as she went in for another kiss. He eagerly responded. When they broke apart for some air Leila placed her hand on his cheek. She needed to figure out what exactly this was between them.

"Draco, I—I…" Leila began.

"Leila, can we finish this up later. I have some things I need to do," Draco said.

"What do you have to do?" Leila asked.

"Things, so later then?" Draco questioned.

"Erm—yeah, I suppose so," Leila said confusedly.

Draco placed a kiss on her cheek before he walked away. Leila stood against the wall watching him walk away while wondering what had just happened. That always seemed to happen every time she kissed him, she was left somewhat confused. She sighed and headed for the Slytherin common room. When she got there, she found Crabbe and Goyle napping on the couches while Zabini lounged in an arm chair. What was so important that Draco would leave behind his cronies? She could practically hear Harry hissing, "He's a Death Eater, Leila," in her head; but she didn't want to believe it. She refused to believe it. When she shook herself out of her reverie, she found her fists to be clenched. So, she shook her head, took a deep breath, and sat down on another arm chair.

"Potter, I have a proposition for you," Blaise smirked.

"What do you want, Zabini?" Leila asked.

"You and me, Hogsmeade," Blaise said.

"The Hogsmeade weekend isn't until next month," Leila scoffed.

"I know that. I just figured I'd ask sooner rather than later," Blaise responded.

"I'm going to have to decline," Leila said.

"Do you already have a date to Hogsmeade?" Blaise questioned.

"Sure," Leila replied.

"Who're you going with?" Blaise asked.

"Anyone but you," Leila smiled.

Leila's response brought out a laugh from Crabbe and Goyle on the couch. Chuckling was also heard from someone behind the chair where Leila was seated. Leila turned around to find Theodore Nott standing behind her. He smiled at Leila before walking over to the couch to knock Goyle's feet off the couch so that he had a place to sit.

"How lovely of you to join us, Nott," Blaise said sarcastically.

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

"I couldn't pass up such an opportunity, especially with Leila here," Theo smirked.

"Of course you couldn't," Blaise commented.

Blaise looked to Leila as if he knew something she didn't. Leila blushed slightly, but whatever Zabini was thinking wasn't going to happen. Even though she couldn't tell anyone about it, she and Draco were something and she wasn't going to crawl back to Nott.

"So where's Malfoy?" Blaise asked.

"Why would I know?" Leila blushed.

"I was talking to Crabbe and Goyle," Blaise drawled.

"Yeah, I suppose you're not stupid enough to ask me," Leila smirked.

"I wouldn't count on that," Theo joked.

"You'd better watch yourself, Nott," Blaise sneered.

"Oh bugger off, Zabini. I was only joking," Theo snarled.

"You boys have fun with whatever this is. I'm going to the Great Hall for some lunch," Leila said.

Leila stood up and left for the Great Hall, while Theo followed her out. She chatted lightly with Theo on the way to the Great Hall. When they arrived to the Great Hall, they walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Daphne and Hestia. Once they were seated, Daphne commanded Theo's attention. Leila was glad for this, because it allowed her to survey the Great Hall to watch for Draco to show up, but he never came. She wondered what he could be doing when Zabini, Goyle, and Crabbe joined them at the table. There must be some reason for his absence, so she then left the Great Hall, not even noticing Harry following after her.

"Leila," Harry shouted.

She stopped where she was and rolled her eyes before turning around. Harry was walking quickly behind her. She waited for him to catch-up to her before she spoke to him.

"What do you want Harry?" Leila asked.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Why? Do you want to accuse me of something else now?" Leila hissed.

"No," Harry responded.

"Then what do you want?" Leila questioned.

"I erm, well, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything by saying you're with Malfoy," Harry said.

"Let me guess, you told Granger and she told you that you were being an arse," Leila said.

"For the most part," Harry said sheepishly.

"Well, as much as I don't like her, she's right. You were a complete arse to me," Leila responded.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered.

"I forgive you; but next time, just ask me before you start accusing me," Leila said.

"I suppose you're right…" Harry began.

"Leila!" Theo shouted.

Leila looked down the hallway to find Theo walking closer to her and Harry. She groaned. Why couldn't he just stay where he was?

"What does he want?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"No idea, but remember don't start accusing me of things," Leila said.

"Potter," Theo said with no emotion.

"Nott," Harry answered.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Leila, alone," Theo said.

"About?" Harry asked.

"That would be for Leila to know," Theo answered.

"Harry, I can handle this. Theo, why don't we talk while we walk to Herbology," Leila said.

Harry didn't look happy, but he didn't follow Leila and Theo as they began their walk to the greenhouses.

"Next time you want to talk, try not to make my brother so upset in the process," Leila said.

"It's nothing personal. Well, I suppose it is…" Theo began.

"Theo, what did you want?" Leila asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see what your brother would do. He doesn't like me much, does he?" Theo chuckled.

"You're terrible," Leila said gently smacking Theo in the arm.

Theo and Leila continued to the greenhouses. Once they walked into the greenhouse the sixth years were working in, Leila instantly spotted Draco. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Theo walk into the greenhouse with her. She hoped that he wouldn't be too mad at her. He should know that Theo meant nothing to her. Theo ushered her to a table in the greenhouse, but she reluctantly followed. Luckily, once Professor Sprout started class she divided the class into pairs she had chosen. Theo was paired with Hannah Abbott while Leila was paired with Neville Longbottom. Herbology was the only class Leila was grateful to be paired with Neville. His knowledge on plants was probably the most extensive in their year. Leila smiled as she walked over to the place where Neville was standing.

"Looks like today's you're lucky day. You're paired with me," Leila joked.

Neville shrugged.

"Is something wrong, Neville?" Leila asked.

"I just think we should work on the assignment," Neville said.

Leila looked at Neville with a puzzled expression before she looked around the greenhouse to find Draco glaring at them. She knew that Draco tormented Neville and sometimes even because of her. She remembered last year, when Draco was on the Inquisitorial Squad, Neville would receive detentions and be brutally mocked simply for walking with her to class.

"Is this because of Malfoy?" Leila asked.

"I'm just tired of him." Neville whispered.

"Don't worry about him. I've got something on him," Leila winked.

"Are you sure?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, if he gives you any trouble just let me know," Leila smiled.

Neville smiled back and began reciting facts about the plants before him.

"Slow down. Merlin Neville, I swear you're a walking encyclopedia on plants," Leila laughed.

Neville stopped for a moment to think before looking at her oddly. Leila shook her head and laughed once more. Neville was actually quite nice to work with when it came to Herbology. They easily finished their classwork, which gave them some time to talk. As they walked out of class, Professor Sprout collected their essays. After Leila handed hers to Professor Sprout, she looked for Draco but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. She walked back to the common room with Daphne; who talked about how jealous she was that Hannah Abbot was paired with Theo, while she was stuck with Ron Weasley. Leila chuckled lightly at Daphne's expense, but simply listened while Daphne went on. Once they arrived back in the common room she found Urquhart waiting for her.

"Potter, what's this I hear about you and Malfoy having detention tonight?" Urquhart growled.

"We may have gotten into a disagreement," Leila commented.

"A disagreement? You don't get detentions for a disagreement," Urquhart hissed.

"Believe me, I thought the same thing," Leila said.

"How are we supposed to have an edge on Gryffindor if you and Malfoy are missing practice for detention? I even talked to Professor Snape and he won't budge on your detention." Urquhart fumed.

"Sorry?" Leila questioned.

"Don't worry, you'll be making up time for missing practice," Urquhart growled before walking away.

Daphne met Leila's gaze and snickered.

"He probably thinks we got our detentions on purpose," Leila groaned.

"Because you and Malfoy clearly enjoy that," Daphne scoffed.

"Exactly." Leila blushed.

"So was that Theo I saw you walking with into Herbology?" Daphne asked.

"So what if it was?" Leila asked.

"Leila, you know that I like him," Daphne whined.

"And you know that I don't like him. You have nothing to worry about. If it makes you feel better; I promise that the next time I talk with him I'll mention you," Leila said.

"Really?" Daphne asked.

"I suppose I could pull a few strings for you." Leila said.

"I knew there was a reason that I'm friends with you," Daphne squealed.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," Leila said sarcastically.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Daphne groaned.

Leila smiled and looped arms with her best friend as they headed for their dormitory. They both did their homework until it was time for dinner. Dinner was non-eventful and Draco never showed up for it. She concluded that Draco must be busy with something if he was ignoring them all, so she snatched a green apple from the basket on the table to give to him later. After supper, she grudgingly headed for detention. She was actually somewhat excited to go do detention, something she never imagined she'd be excited for. When Leila walked into the classroom, she noticed that she was the only one there; so, she slipped into a desk and waited for Professor Snape and Draco to arrive. Five minutes later, Professor Snape walked into the classroom and looked directly at her.

"Miss Potter, I've been looking for you. Your detention is cancelled for this evening," Professor Snape drawled.

"Wait, what?" Leila asked.

"I understand you can be rather slow, but I thought you at least would understand when detention is cancelled. Your pig of a father would have ran from the room," Professor Snape said.

"Don't talk about my father like that," Leila said.

"Excuse me?" Professor Snape hissed.

"Please?" Leila asked.

"Get going to Quidditch practice before I give you another detention for talking back to me," Snape said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes sir," Leila said.

Leila grabbed her bag and ran down to the Quidditch pitch. She quickly changed into her clothes for practice and grabbed her Firebolt. When she arrived, the team was literally just kicking off into the air.

"Hurry up, Potter," Urquhart yelled.

Leila mimicked him and noticed that there were only five other members of the team on the field.

"Where's Malfoy?" Leila asked.

"He didn't come down with you?" Zabini asked.

"He never made it to the cancelled detention." Leila said.

"Damnit. Well, Potter and Zabini, we gotta run this play," Urquhart said.

Leila rolled her eyes and kicked off into the air. Leila tossed the Quaffle to Zabini, who passed it back to her. She attempted to throw the Quaffle, but Crabbe aimed a bludger at her. The bludger hit her already injured hand, which caused her to drop the Quaffle. Leila screamed and cradled her injured hand in her other one.

"Potter," Urquhart bellowed.

Leila narrowed her eyes at Crabbe and Goyle who were laughing at her and roughly wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eye.

"Don't be a girl, Potter," Urquhart yelled.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am a girl!" Leila yelled back at him.

Urquhart scowled and demanded they run the play again. They started but Leila couldn't grip the Quaffle because of her hand.

"Go get that fixed," Uruqhart yelled.

"Fine by me," Leila sneered.

She marched off the field and changed into her normal clothes before heading back to the castle. She then headed to the Hospital Wing. When Madam Pomfrey saw her she immediately shook her head. Leila walked over to Madam Pomfrey holding her hand out limp before her.

"Punch another wall?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Funny, but no. I was at Quidditch practice and was hit by a bludger," Leila said.

"That game is far too dangerous. I always end up with a student in here anytime that nasty game is played." Madam Pomfrey commented.

"So I take it you don't have a favorite team then?" Leila joked.

Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything, she just looked at her.

"I'll take that as a no," Leila commented.

Madam Pomfrey set her hand, gave her a potion, and she was free to go.

"I don't want to see you in here anytime soon, Miss Potter," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Sure you do. I'm helping you keep your job," Leila joked.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head as Leila left the hospital wing. Leila slowly walked back to the Slytherin dungeon instead of heading back to Quidditch practice. She didn't really care if Urquhart was mad at her about it. Besides, Draco also wasn't at practice. So maybe there would be a slight chance that she would see him in the common room. She was excited to see him. It seemed that she could hardly get enough of him. Leila said the password to enter the common room and walked in. She stopped frozen in place once she was inside because she was not prepared nor did she like the sight that was before her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

An instant scowl spread across Leila's face at the sight before her: Pansy Parkinson with Draco. Parkinson was weaving her fingers through Draco's hair while pressing kisses against his cheek. Draco didn't seem to be responding to her affections, but he wasn't pushing her away either. It took a few moments before Draco noticed Leila's presence. His eyes widened when he saw the unpleasant scowl on her face from where she stood in the doorway.

"Did you need something, Potter?" Parkinson smirked.

"I need to go vomit now," Leila retorted.

Leila stormed out of the common room attempting to hold back any emotions until she could be certain that she couldn't be seen while Draco raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. Pansy leaned in to press another kiss against his cheek, but Draco pushed her back leaving a look of shock on Parkinson's face. He stood up and began to walk toward the exit to the common room so that he could chase after Leila. He got as far as the stairs when Pansy yanked at his arm.

"Drakie, where are you going?" Pansy whined.

"Pr-Prefect duties," Draco stuttered.

"But I thought that was last night," Pansy complained.

Draco roughly shoved Pansy's hand from his arm before running out of the common room. He had to make things right with Leila. The look of betrayal on her face he couldn't erase from his mind. Merlin, she just told him that she liked and he already messed things up. It wasn't that he even had feelings for Pansy. For years he had only been using Pansy to get what he couldn't from Leila; but tonight was different. She just couldn't keep her hands off him. He knew that she shouldn't have went along with it, but seeing Leila with Ron Weasley and Theodore Nott earlier caused something in him to snap. Draco watched Leila round a corner, so he sped up his pace to catch up to her.

"How could I have been so stupid," Leila muttered.

She knew better than to trust Draco Malfoy, but for some reason she allowed him to get the better of her. Sure his kisses were infatuating, but it was no reason to finally do something she had sworn for years never to do. But she refused to cry; even though she could feel the tears that threatened to spill over. Leila marched through the castle until she came to the corridor which led to the Room of Requirement. A lone tear dripped down her cheek as she paced in front of the room three times, asking for a place where she could cry. When the door appeared Leila opened it and walked in. She instantly took note that the room was vastly different from the room they had met in for Dumbledore's Army. This room was piled full of stuff. One could easily get lost in here searching for something which they probably would never be able to find with so much junk. After wandering the room for a few minutes, Leila found an over-stuffed armchair which she curled up in and let the tears fall freely.

From around the corner, Draco watched as Leila had entered the Room of Requirement. He raked his fingers through his hair hoping that he could still get into the room. He hoped that Leila hadn't been very specific with her requirements for the room. But Draco had another problem besides Leila; he didn't like what he was feeling. His heart felt in pain, something he couldn't recall ever feeling before. He knew that to make the pain subside he needed to make things right with Leila. The problem with that was that he had no idea how to fix a situation like this. He had never wanted to make things right with someone before. Normally, he didn't care enough and usually he expected the other person to fix the problem with him. Only, he knew that it was he who had messed up with Leila. Draco sighed before walking over to the spot where Leila had paced before the Room of Requirement. He paced in front of the wall three times asking for a door to lead inside. Nothing happened. He tried again, only this time he asked for a door to lead him to Leila Potter. Suddenly, an all-too-familiar door appeared.

Draco took a deep breath before opening the door, making sure that this is what he wanted to do. Making sure that fixing things with Leila was really what he wanted to do, mentally weighing out the pros and the cons. As he exhaled, he twisted the door knob and opened the door into the Room of Requirement. When he walked in, he was instantly surprised that he recognized the room. This was the room he often came to as he worked on the Vanishing Cabinet. Feeling slightly sheepish, hoping that Leila didn't find it otherwise that would lead to different problems. Draco took a few more steps in to the room when he was distracted by the muffled sound of crying. He felt his heart sink and tried to move, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He had never known Leila to be one to cry and here she was crying, and presumably over him. The whole time he had known Leila he had witnessed her cry once and that had been after the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament when she had clung to Cedric Diggory's dead body with tears streaming down her face. Now, here she was crying; a situation he wasn't exactly sure how to handle, so he sat on the floor unsure of what to do next.

Leila's crying eventually subsided, but she sat in the armchair thinking. Thinking about how pathetic she was; pathetic enough to be crying over Draco Malfoy. She had always known him to be an arrogant prat, so the situation really shouldn't have surprised her, yet for some reason it did. She had stupidly thought that since he had a thing for her since first year that he would want something monogamous with her. Clearly, that wasn't what he wanted. The apple that had been in Leila's robe pocket tumbled onto the floor. She picked the apple up and examined it: another stupide idea of hers, grabbing him something to eat since he had missed the meals. She tightly clenched the apple in her fist before she threw it as hard as she could into the vastness of stuff in the Room of Requirement. The apple soared through the space in the Room of Requirement until it landed with a thud on Draco's head.

"Ouch," Draco hissed.

Leila, surprised to hear someone's voice beside her own, immediately stood up and drew her wand.

"Who's there?" Leila demanded.

No one answered but she could hear footsteps.

"Show yourself," Leila hissed.

"It's just me," Draco said.

Draco stood in a walkway between piles with one hand rubbing his head and the other hand in the air as if raised in defense.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Leila growled.

"I-I followed you," Draco said.

"I figured that much out for myself. Now get the hell out or I swear I'll hex you Malfoy," Leila hissed.

"Can you calm down and act rationally for once in your life?" Draco drawled.

"Act rationally?" Leila spat.

"You did just aim an apple at my head," Draco said.

"I wasn't aiming for you but you more than deserved it," Leila said.

"Leila," Draco sighed.

Leila stared at Draco in disbelief before she scowled and marched up to him. Her hand met his face in a slap before she turned to walk away; but Draco roughly grabbed her arm. She turned back and shot him a look of disgust as she tried to remove his hand from her arm.

"Leila, please let me explain," Draco said.

"What could you possibly have to say?" Leila hissed.

Draco fumbled to find words to say to her.

"You have nothing to say that I want to hear," Leila said.

Leila tried to brush Draco's hand off once again, but he grasped her arm harder.

"Let go!" Leila shouted.

"Just hear me out!" Draco shouted back.

"I'll consider it if you let me go," Leila yelled.

Draco pondered Leila's proposition for a moment before he removed his hand from her arm. Leila rubbed at the spot where Draco had grabbed her then turned to walk away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco asked.

"I said I'd consider listening to you. I've considered it and nothing you say is worth my time," Leila retorted.

She stormed out of the Room of Requirement slamming the door behind her. Draco kicked the nearest thing to him, which happened to be the Vanishing Cabinet. The coverings fell off the cabinet and tumbled in a heap onto the floor.

"Damnit," Draco hissed.

He picked up the coverings and threw them. He felt overwhelmed from the sticky situation he gotten into. He had a mission to complete and whatever was going on with Leila wasn't making the situation any easier. Leaning against the Vanishing Cabinet he put his head in his hands. He was torn; torn between the girl he could love and the mission given to him by the Dark Lord. The two were polar opposites of each other. He wished there was a way to complete his mission while keeping Leila around; but that seemed rather impossible.

Meanwhile, Leila walked angrily away from the Room of Requirement. The only thing she knew was that she wanted to be as far away from Draco Malfoy as possible. That left her a short list of places to seek refuge. The Room of Requirement was currently occupied by Malfoy, so that was off the list. There was no way she was going back to the common room because Parkinson would be there and Leila might do something she would regret later. The library would have too many people in it and she needed a place where she could be alone. The next place that came to Leila's mind was the Hogwarts kitchen. Only the house elves would be in there and they wouldn't pay her much attention if any, so she headed in direction for the kitchen. Once outside, she tickled the pear on the portrait and then was allowed entrance to the kitchen where Dobby was ready to greet her.

"Miss Leila!" Dobby squealed.

"Hi Dobby," Leila said sadly.

"Is something bothering Miss Leila?" Dobby asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Leila sighed.

"Dobby understands. Dobby get Miss Leila a glass of pumpkin juice," Dobby said.

"Thanks that would be nice." Leila attempted to smile.

Leila sat down at one of the tables and put her head in her hands.

"I'm such an idiot," Leila muttered.

Dobby put a glass of pumpkin juice in front of Leila which she eagerly reached for and sipped. She thanked Dobby for the juice to which Dobby bowed and walked away to help the other house elves. Leila rubbed her temples in frustration as her thoughts turned back to Draco. Tears began to fall from her eyes again. Why did this hurt so much? Suddenly, she heard a noise at the door. It better not be Draco. She had told him to leave her alone besides last time she brought him to the kitchen she wouldn't let him see how to get in. Then again, why should she have trusted him something as simple as that? Leila reached for her wand preparing to hex him if need be to stay away from him; but when the door opened in walked Hermione Granger.

"Merlin, Granger. It's only you," Leila groaned.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Hermione asked.

"More like hiding," Leila commented.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Hermione asked.

"If you must," Leila retorted.

"Is everything all right, Leila?" Hermione asked.

"Just this once, I deserve a big fat_ I told you so_, Granger," Leila said.

"Well, you won't be getting it from me. What happened?" Hermione sighed.

"It's nothing. Well, nothing you need to be concerned about; just a smart girl being really stupid," Leila muttered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked.

"Not with you," Leila scoffed.

Hermione opened her mouth as if she was going to say more but quickly thought better and walked over to speak with Dobby. Leila quickly finished her pumpkin so that she wouldn't be stuck with Granger in the kitchen and headed back for the Slytherin common room. She wanted nothing more than to go to bed and fall asleep to end this terrible day. She slowly made her way through the corridors on her way to the dungeons, careful not to run into Malfoy. Once she was inside, she then avoided her Housemates. Well, the only one that sought her out was Theodore Nott, but she feigned tired and escaped. When she arrived in her dormitory she found Pansy, Tracey, and Daphne already inside. Tracey ignored her, while Leila ignored the glaring from Pansy and the questioning from Daphne. Quickly she changed into her pajamas and jumped into bed, hoping that sleep would come easily to her. She just wanted this horrible day to be over.

Leila tossed and turned during her restless night's sleep. Thoughts of Draco plagued her through the night, which kept her up much of the night. When she awoke the next morning, she noticed that none of her roommates were in their dormitory. She confusedly looked at her alarm clock. She was already late for Ancient Runes by five minutes! Leila swore under her breath as she bolted out of bed and ran to her trunk. She grabbed freshly laundered items for her uniform and changed into them before grabbing her book bag. She hastily slung the bag over her shoulder and took off in a sprint for Ancient Runes. She hoped Professor Babbling would be forgiving, but she was almost guaranteed another detention. For being a prefect, she didn't have a very good track record going this year; but she supposed that her godfather Remus had been in a similar situation when he was at Hogwarts. When Leila walked into class her tie was hanging undone from her collar, her button-up shirt was untucked, and her hair was falling out of its ponytail.

"Miss Potter, you're late," Professor Babbling said sternly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I can explain," Leila rushed.

"Take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy and see me after class," Professor Babbling commented.

"Of course I have to sit next to him," Leila muttered.

She rolled her eyes as she walked to the empty seat in the desk with Malfoy. Grudgingly, Leila slid into the seat beside Draco. He watched her as she sat beside him, but she sat as far away from him on the bench as she possibly could.

"Leila," Draco whispered.

Leila looked to the front of the classroom and ignored him. She fully intended to ignore him for the rest of her life.

"Leila, can we talk?" Draco asked.

Leila found it harder and harder to ignore him. She could almost hear the desperation in his voice.

"Leila, please?" Draco whispered.

"Mr. Malfoy, there is no talking while I'm lecturing. You too will need to see me after class," Professor Babbling said.

Draco groaned and furrowed his eyebrows; he really seemed as such a loss. Leila was glad to see he turned his attention to taking notes; scribbling fast almost faster than Babbling was talking. Professor Babbling asked for a volunteer to translate the next few sentences. Hermione Granger's hand obviously shot-up in the air and Babbling called on her to translate. While Granger was translating, Draco set a folded-up piece of parchment in front of her. She looked to him and shook her head before she reached for it. She slowly opened the note before tearing it in half and setting it back on Draco's side of the desk. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"I told you, there's nothing I could possibly want to hear from you," Leila hissed.

Once again, Draco turned his attention back to writing. Leila hoped that it wasn't another note because she would tear it to shreds right in front of him. During Babbling's lecture, she would look to Draco using her peripheral vision, making sure that another note wasn't coming her way; but another note never came. Maybe he was finally taking a hint. Maybe they could continue with their lives pretending that nothing ever happened. When class finally ended everyone but Draco and Leila left the classroom, both were awaiting their punishments from Professor Babbling. She called Draco up to her desk first. He was given an essay about not talking in class before he was sent on his way. Professor Babbling then called Leila up to her desk. She looked at Leila and sighed. Never a good sign.

"Miss Potter, late for class and talking with Mister Malfoy during my lecture," Professor Babbling said.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to set my alarm and I wasn't talking with him; he was talking to me," Leila said.

"Leila, you're such a bright girl. I just don't understand this behavior from you," Professor Babbling sighed.

"It's a bad day. I promise, it won't happen again," Leila promised.

"The thing is, you've lacked focus since term started and I'm beginning to wonder what to do with you," Professor Babbling commented.

"Please, not detention. I already have enough of them with Snape," Leila begged.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time; but next time, it will be detention," Professor Babbling said.

"Yes, ma'am," Leila responded.

"You should probably head for Defense before Professor Snape gives you the detention I didn't," Professor Babbling smiled.

Leila nodded before heading for the door. She was thankful Professor Babbling didn't give her a detention. She already had enough to deal with because it seemed like nothing was going right this year. Draco was waiting for her in the corridor leaning outside the classroom. Just as she had been thinking; literally, nothing was going right.

"You've got to be kidding me," Leila groaned.

"Leila, I need to talk with you," Draco said.

"I'm beginning to like the Draco who ignored me better," Leila muttered.

"I'm not going anywhere until you listen to me," Draco said sternly.

"I'll be sure to tell Snape that you won't be in Defense then," Leila said sarcastically.

"I meant, I'm not going to leave you alone," Draco drawled.

"Stalking is overrated," Leila said.

"Leila, please?" Draco pleaded.

Attempting to get away from him, she took a few steps to the right; but Draco took hold of her arms.

"Why can't you keep your hands off me?" Leila hissed.

"Five minutes. Give me five minutes and I'll leave you alone," Draco said.

"You don't deserve five minutes of my time," Leila hissed.

Leila roughly removed her arms from his grasp then stormed away. Draco tried to grab onto her robe, but he couldn't keep a hold of it. She quickly walked the corridors until she came to the Defense classroom. She walked in and shoved herself into the desk with Daphne. Leila's hand plunged into her book bag as she pulled out the needed materials for class.

"Leila, what's wrong?" Daphne asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Leila muttered.

Soon, Snape began to lecture. Normally, Leila would pay attention to Professor Snape; but this time she couldn't help but think about how messed up things were. So, she rested her head on the desk instead ignoring Daphne's sympathetic glances. Harry sat across the middle aisle with Ron, watching his sister. Leila gave him a half-hearted smile and wondered how upset he would be if he knew the truth. What would he do if he ever found out about Draco? Luckily, things between Draco were over before they really even started. Maybe what happened was for the best. Maybe there was some lesson to be learned from all this; but the only thing Leila could come up with was _stay away from Malfoy_. When class finally ended, they formed a line on their way out to receive their essays from Professor Snape at the door. Leila stood in line, behind Daphne and in front of Ron.

"I'll be seeing you tonight, Miss Potter," Professor Snape drawled.

"What for?" Leila asked.

"You and Mister Malfoy still have detention with me," Professor Snape said.

"Are you serious? How many more can we possibly have? Leila asked.

"That will be another one," Professor Snape said curtly.

She narrowed her eyes before snatching her essay from Snape. She didn't want to risk arguing with him only to receive another detention with Malfoy. Outside in the corridor, she found Draco talking with Daphne. Leila groaned looking for a way out of the situation when she noticed Ron, coming out of the classroom behind her, walking down the corridor alone.

"Ron!" Leila called after him.

Ron turned around and waited for Leila to catch up with him. Daphne looked at them with a look of confusion while Draco scowled.

"Ron Weasley, just the person I wanted to talk to," Leila said.

"Why don't I believe you?" Ron asked.

"That hurts Ron," Leila said feigning hurt.

"I saw Greengrass standing with Malfoy. I may not be as smart as you or Hermione, but I'm not blind," Ron commented.

"Fine, you caught me. I'm avoiding them," Leila sighed.

"Look, making progress already. I've heard the first step is acceptance," Ron said sarcastically.

"Have you been reading Granger's self-help books?" Leila questioned.

"I know Hermione has a lot of books, but I don't know that she reads that kind," Ron said.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Leila muttered.

Leila spent her break walking around the castle with Ron until she had to go to Arithmancy. Leila slipped into class a little tardy and sat down next to Ravenclaw Mandy Brocklehurst just as Professor Vector was beginning class. Vector assigned a composition of a number complex number chart and gave them time in class to begin working on it. Once class was finished, Leila walked down to the Slytherin dungeons. She had decided that she was going to take a nap, making sure to sleep long enough to skip History of Magic. She wanted as much separation from Malfoy as possible right now. Leila found that she couldn't sleep, so instead she read a book until it was time to head for Potions. Leila took her normal seat at the table with Harry, Ron, and Granger. She was slightly amused to find that Ron and Granger weren't speaking to each other because of something or another. She didn't really pay attention to Ron's explanation because she was trying to hide her smile.

"Leila, I think someone wants to talk to you," Hermione said.

"What makes you say that, Granger?" Leila asked.

"Because Daphne Greengrass keeps waving over here trying to get your attention," Hermione answered.

Leila looked back at the table where the other Slytherins sat and was disgusted to find Pansy reaching for Draco's hair; but he swatted her hand away. Pansy attempted again, but he again swatted her hand away. She then looked to Daphne, who mouthed that they should meet after class. Leila nodded her head in agreement before turning to her brother who was engrossed by his Potions textbook. She snatched the book away from her brother and held it away from him.

"What was that for?" Harry hissed.

"I've never seen you this interested in a book," Leila said.

"Just give it back," Harry whispered.

"Someone's possessive," Leila commented.

"It's my book," Harry retorted.

"You don't have to be such a prat about it," Leila muttered.

Harry rolled his eyes as Leila handed him back his Potions book. Slughorn began instructing on the next potion, so Leila looked up. When she looked up, she found Draco watching her intently. Leila narrowed her eyes and shook her head at him. Draco sighed and returned to taking notes about the potion Slughorn was describing. Leila paged through her book, trying to pay attention to what Slughorn was saying. Class finally finished and Leila slung her bag over her shoulder before heading for the door. Once she was in the corridor, Draco walked up to her.

"Have you read it yet?" Draco asked.

"Read what?" Leila sneered.

"Apparently not," Draco muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Leila questioned.

"I guess I'll just see you in detention then," Draco sighed.

Draco walked away as Leila leaned up against the wall to watch him walk away. What was he trying to get at? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Daphne flipped her blonde hair as she walked up to Leila.

"What was that about?" Daphne asked.

"Malfoy being an arse," Leila spat.

"Seems like you two are back to normal," Daphne commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leila questioned.

"I just meant that he's back to chasing after you," Daphne said.

"Oh that," Leila muttered.

"What were you thinking?" Daphne asked.

"I was thinking that I need some fresh air," Leila sighed.

Leila walked down the corridor half-expecting Daphne to chase after her, but she never did. She made it outside and walked down to the lake. Sprawled out on the grass she looked up to the clouds, where the sun was briefly shining. She wasn't sure how much longer the sun would be out before it began to rain again. Looking out onto the lake, things seemed so peaceful. She let her hair out of her ponytail and allowed the brief wind to whip through it. Leila moved to lie on her stomach when something crunched underneath her hand. To her surprise, she found a piece of parchment folded up. She opened the note up only to find that it was from Malfoy.

"So this is what he was talking about," Leila muttered.

She went to rip it up but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her curiosity always got the better of her when it came to matters of Draco Malfoy. She smoothed out the creases to read it.

_Leila,_

_I know you're pissed but hear me out. (If you got this far, you're already farther than even I expected.) I wanted to say that I'm sorry. (I don't believe I've ever written that before. I was a complete prat, but there are things you don't know. Please (yes, I do know that word) give me another chance. I've wanted this for so long and I'd be an idiot to give up now. I suppose I'll be seeing you then_

_DM_

Leila breathed in deeply and looked out onto the lake again. Draco Malfoy didn't deserve another chance. She really should stay away from him. Besides, what could he possibly have to say? She read the note again hoping to find something that she missed. Something that would tell her that he was full of crap, but surprisingly he seemed genuinely sincere. She rarely knew Malfoy to be sincere, but this note proved somewhat otherwise. Unless, it was simply a way to mess with her. After a few moments alone with her thoughts, she could see the other students heading inside for dinner. She stood up to brush the grass off herself before she swung her book bag on her shoulder and headed back to the castle.

Leila walked into the Great Hall and sat by herself at the Slytherin table. She really didn't feel like company at the moment. Yet, for some unknown reason she searched the table for Draco. Once again, he was absent from the Slytherin table. It really shouldn't surprise her that he wasn't there, but it did make her curious; more curious than she liked. Leila picked at the chicken in front of her. She knew that she should eat, but she had too much weighing on her mind. Especially concerning Malfoy. Should she at least let him talk? She didn't really know what she expected from the situation except that she wanted it to be over. Leila picked at her plate of supper until it was time for detention. She trudged to her detention, reminded of the fact that yesterday she had been excited to go to detention. She had wanted to see Draco and now, she really had no desire to see him. When she walked into the classroom, she found Draco sitting at a desk with his hands folded on the desktop. He turned around and watched as she walked into the classroom carrying her book bag. Remembering what happened last time she tried to sit somewhere besides with Draco, she chose to avoid the confrontation with Snape and slid onto the same bench as Malfoy.

"Where's Snape?" Leila questioned looking around for the professor.

"Dunno; but good riddance, I say," Draco said.

"I thought Snape was your favorite professor," Leila furthered.

"Things change," Draco commented.

"Apparently," Leila muttered.

"Does this mean you're talking to me?" Draco asked.

"Here's the thing, against my better judgment I'll give you five minutes of my time. Starting…now," Leila said.

"Let me start by saying I meant every word in that note," Draco said.

"Good to know, but you're still an arse," Leila said rolling her eyes.

"I know why you think that; but I was just as mad yesterday," Draco sighed.

"What did you have to be mad about?" Leila questioned.

"Something about seeing you with Weasley and Nott just didn't sit well with me. I thought you were doing it on purpose. So I…" Draco began.

"Let Parkinson fawn over you? You know that I hate her," Leila hissed.

"And I hate Weasel," Draco argued.

"How many times do I have to explain that he's practically my brother?" Leila asked.

"Then what about Nott?" Draco questioned.

"You do realize the only reason I snogged him last year was to keep you at bay," Leila said.

"Exactly my point," Draco said.

"And after last year I vowed never to snog Theo again," Leila said.

Draco didn't say anything.

"You still have like two minutes," Leila said.

He surprised her by grabbing her hand and clutching it close to his chest.

"I want this. I don't know how to make you trust me again, but this is what I want," Draco said.

"You really messed this up, Draco," Leila said.

"I know," Draco whispered.

"How can I trust you this time or ever?" Leila asked.

"You know that you've always meant something to me," Draco sighed.

"Just not enough apparently," Leila muttered.

"Leila, tell me what I'm supposed to do to fix this. I want to fix this," Draco pleaded.

"Your words don't mean a whole lot to me; so show me you mean what you say," Leila said.

"How?" Draco asked.

"Dunno. You messed this up, so you figure it out," Leila sighed.

Leila dug into her book bag and pulled out some books and parchment. She read from her Transfiguration book while ignoring Draco's pleading looks. Deep down, she did want him to fight for her and to figure this out. But honestly, she didn't know if he could find to get her to trust him again.


	12. Detouring Draco

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Twenty minutes into the scheduled detention, Professor Snape walked into the classroom. If he was surprised to see Draco and Leila sitting there and not talking, he didn't show it. Instead he walked up to the front of the classroom and sat at his desk to begin correcting essays. When an hour was up Snape dismissed his prefects from their detention. Leila sighed and slung her bag over her shoulder before walking out of the room. Draco watched her leave the classroom before he followed her out.

"Is this really how things are going to be between us, Leila?" Draco called after her.

"That's up to you," Leila said.

"Leila," Draco groaned.

"Good night, Draco," Leila sighed.

Leila turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Draco standing there watching her. He couldn't exactly say that he was surprised by her behavior; but this wasn't how he wanted things to be. When Leila disappeared from the corridor, Draco headed for the Room of Requirement to release his frustrations. Why couldn't he have it all? His father had always that him that he could have anything he wanted. It looked like his father might be wrong. Succeeding in his mission for the Dark Lord and winning the heart of Leila Potter just could not be done simultaneously. Draco took a deep breath and grazed his hand over the Vanishing Cabinet. He had a few ideas on to fix the thing, but it would require time. In frustration he rolled up his long black sleeves; allowing his Dark Mark to be exposed. Truth was he was somewhat proud of the brand on his arm. It was the life he was chosen for, the life he had wanted since he was young. But it was also a life he knew that Leila would refuse to play a part in and with the way things were going Leila wouldn't want to be anywhere near his life.

Draco knew that he had officially messed things up where Leila Potter was concerned. Since he arrived at Hogwarts first year, Leila would hardly give him the time of day no matter how hard he tried. Then, when Leila finally began to reciprocate those feelings he did something stupid. But why had she finally given in to him? This made his slightly suspicious of Leila. Could she be using him for something? Maybe Dumbledore was using her to get to him. Maybe the old man already knew what he was planning and Leila was a pawn in his game. But his thoughts became too complicated the more he thought about it. Besides, if he knew anything about Leila it was that she was not a malicious person. He of all people should know this. She may be in Slytherin House, but Leila cared too much. Cared too much, was exactly how Draco felt about his feelings on the situation. She was no doubt a weakness of his. He shouldn't care for her as he did instead he should be focusing on his missing; the daunting task the Dark Lord required of him. But that was easier said than done. Leila's words ran through his head _Show me. Fix it. _Draco had no idea what he was going to do because he felt torn in two directions.

Leila wandered the corridors trying to avoid the Slytherin common room. On third floor, she rounded a corner only to run into someone. She literally ran into someone which caused her to fall to the floor. She looked up to find that the person she had run into was her brother. Leila groaned as Harry began to laugh.

"This isn't funny, Harry," Leila growled.

"How is this not funny, Leila?" Harry chuckled.

"Harry," Leila groaned.

"Sorry," Harry said staid attempting to stifle his laughter

"Oh, just help me up already," Leila furthered.

Leila thrust her hand in the air for her brother grab. He covered his mouth with his hand trying to stop laughing before he offered Leila's his hand to help her off the floor. When Leila was standing, she dusted her robes off before she started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry asked.

"Dunno yet. Anywhere but my common room," Leila shrugged.

"Why is that?" Harry questioned.

"I'm avoiding Dr—erm, Malfoy," Leila stumbled on her words.

"I thought you were keeping an eye on him," Harry said.

"I—erm—I was, but I think he might be getting suspicious," Leila lied.

"I told you…" Harry began.

"Fine, you were right about him. But what I want to know is what are you doing out?" Leila interrupted.

"I had to talk to Dumbledore about something," Harry answered.

"About?" Leila asked.

Harry looked at his sister hesitantly which caused her to roll her eyes.

"I know you tell Ron and Granger; but you can't even tell your own sister?" Leila hissed.

"That's not it, Leila," Harry argued.

"Then what is _it_?" Leila questioned.

"Here isn't exactly a good place to tell you. If I'm going to tell you it has to be someplace safe," Harry said.

"Fine, let's go to the Room of Requirement," Leila suggested.

Harry nodded in agreement and the Potter twins headed for the Room of Requirement in silence. They weren't exactly supposed to be wandering the corridors at this time, so they had to be quiet so Filch wouldn't catch them. Once they reached the seventh floor corridor, Harry paced in front of the wall three times, but nothing happened. He tried once more, but still no door appeared. Leila rolled her eyes and pushed her brother aside before trying to get in herself; but no door appeared for her.

"That's odd," Leila said.

"Someone else is in there," Harry responded.

"Enough people know about the room, so I suppose it isn't that surprising," Leila shrugged.

"I'd bet a Galleon that Malfoy is in there," Harry said.

"It's probably just someone from last year's D.A. looking for a safe place to snog," Leila groaned.

"I don't know, Malfoy's been acting suspicious lately," Harry argued.

"Drop the Malfoy thing, will you? We'll just find someplace else to talk," Leila said.

"Fine, we'll go to Gryffindor Tower. We're already on the seventh floor anyways," Harry said.

"There's one problem to your plan, Mr. Chosen One, I'm not a Gryffindor," Leila quipped.

"I've already gotten that part figured out; I'll just sneak you in," Harry shrugged.

"How?" Leila questioned.

"Stop asking questions and just trust me," Harry groaned.

"When I snuck you and Ron into the Slytherin common room Polyjuice Potion was involved; and unless you have a supply I don't know about…" Leila began.

"Why do you doubt me?" Harry asked.

"Harry, your plans never work. Do I really need a better reason?" Leila teased.

Harry rolled his eyes in response to his sister's teasing before he turned to walk down the corridor. Leila quickly caught up to her brother as they walked the corridors on the seventh floor which eventually led them to the portrait of the Fat Lady, which guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. When they reached the Fat Lady, Leila waited for Harry to distract the portrait or something, but instead he told her to wait outside. Leila groaned in frustration as she watched Harry slip past the portrait. The Fat Lady looked at her with a smug look on her face, to which Leila rolled her eyes. Younger Gryffindor students walked by giving her strange looks. It wasn't a common sight to find a Slytherin waiting outside the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Minutes had passed, leaving Leila to guess that Harry wasn't coming to get her so she turned to walk away. She walked no more than a few feet when Harry shouted after her.

"Where are you going?" Harry called.

"I thought you had forgotten about me," Leila said.

"You're my sister. I couldn't forget about you even if I tried," Harry said.

"Good to know, so what's this brilliant plan?" Leila asked.

Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak out of his back pocket and handed it to his sister. Leila took the cloak and untied the strings, examining the cloak as she unrolled it. This cloak had once belonged to their father. Somehow Harry had inherited the cloak. At first, Leila had been jealous that her brother had received it, but he shared the cloak with her enough so it practically belonged to the both of them anyways.

"So, I'll say the password and you go in first. Walk for the staircase and try not to run into anyone," Harry said.

"Why do you assume I'd run into someone?" Leila questioned.

"Leila, I've known you my entire life. You're one of the clumsiest people I know, except maybe Tonks," Harry answered.

"Some brother you are," Leila muttered.

"Just put the cloak on," Harry groaned.

Leila obeyed her brother's instructions and swung the cloak over her body. She didn't even hear Harry say the password, but the portrait suddenly swung open. Harry motioned for her to go in first, so she did and walked into the Gryffindor common room. This wasn't the first time she had been in the Gryffindor common room, but she had always liked this room. The place was much homier than the Slytherin common room. The place somewhat reminded her of the Burrow, a place she felt more at home than almost any other place. As Leila examined the common room she forgot Harry's warning to look out for people, which caused her to run right into Granger.

"Ouch," Hermione hissed.

"Damnit," Leila muttered.

Hermione looked in her direction oddly for a moment. Leila assumed that Harry hadn't mentioned that he was sneaking her in. Granger was about to reach a hand out to grab the Invisibility Cloak, so Leila dodged her. Covering her mouth with her hand, Leila quickly tip-toed past Hermione and almost reached the stairs.

"Leila, stop," Granger commanded.

"Hermione," Harry growled.

"I'm prefect and it's my duty…" Hermione began.

"Hermione, please?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I…" Hermione began again.

"I need to talk to her about you know what," Harry whispered.

"I suppose I could ignore this utter violation of the rules this once," Hermione sighed.

"Thanks, Hermione. You can come if you want," Harry smiled.

Granger sighed once more before she followed Harry up to the sixth year Gryffindor boys' dormitory with Leila. Harry opened the door for the girls to go in and closed the door behind himself. Leila immediately ripped the cloak and sat down on a bed. Harry sat down on his bed while Hermione opted to stand beside Harry's bed. Leila flopped back onto the pillow of the bed and sprawled her small body out.

"So who will have the pleasure of me gracing his bed?" Leila questioned.

"Neville," Harry chuckled.

"Let's keep it between us. I don't think his Gran would approve." Leila joked.

Harry roared with laughter while Hermione even managed a chuckle.

"So, Harry, are you going to tell me?" Leila asked.

"I still don't understand why you have to talk here," Hermione responded.

"I didn't ask you," Leila hissed.

"We tried the Room of Requirement, but it was occupied," Harry groaned.

"As I prefect, I really shouldn't approve of you sneaking people into our common room," Hermione argued.

"It's not like I haven't been in here before," Leila furthered.

"Harry," Hermione reprimanded.

"Get off your pedestal Granger, if I recall correctly you were also a part of the plan to get into the Slytherin common room," Leila shot back.

"Will the two of you ever stop fighting?" Ron asked.

Leila looked to the doorway of the dormitory to find Ron walking over the threshold. Seamus and Neville followed Ron inside. When Neville looked to his bed and found Leila, his eyes widened and a blush crept onto his cheeks. Leila sat-up on his bed while Neville's gaze turned to the ground. Seamus walked over and dug for something in his trunk before walking back to the door. He turned back around once he reached the door.

"Hey Leila?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah?" Leila answered.

"Hurry it up, will ya? I'd like to get some sleep," Seamus said.

"It won't be like last time, I promise," Leila smiled.

She made sure to look at Granger, who rolled her eyes at Leila. Seamus walked out the door, but Neville stood there with his gaze at the floor. Seamus walked back inside and grabbed Neville's arm to drag him out of the dormitory. Neville apologized as he walked out of the room behind Seamus and Ron shut the door behind them. Ron turned back around and shook his head.

"Poor Neville," Leila chuckled.

"Poor Neville might just become the most envied bloke in school," Ron laughed.

"Shut it, Ron," Leila muttered.

"What are you doing up here anyways?" Ron asked.

"I'm waiting for Harry to tell me whatever it is he isn't telling me," Leila answered.

Ron sat down on his bed and Hermione awkwardly took a seat on his bed as well. Leila took notice of the two of them. Ron was completely oblivious to the fact that one of his best friends was crushing on him. That best friend wasn't her, it was Granger. Granger was completely obvious, well at least to a girl. Guys usually didn't notice these things because they're rather thick.

"Leila, do you want me to tell you or not?" Harry asked.

"I'd prefer you did so I don't have to prolong my time with Granger," Leila quipped.

"What did I do?" Hermione snapped.

"Lose the attitude," Harry reprimanded.

"Fine, so what's this secret you couldn't tell me?" Leila sighed.

"I've been meeting with Dumbledore," Harry began.

"I assumed as much since I found you coming from his office," Leila said.

"This is a serious issue, Leila," Harry argued.

"So what do you talk about?" Leila asked.

Harry explained how Dumbledore was having him view memories of Voldemort. He knew these memories were to help him figure out something, but he wasn't exactly sure what and on top of it he even got to miss Snape's detention because of his meeting with Dumbledore.

"Bet ol' Snape wasn't too happy about that," Ron chuckled.

"So let me get this straight; Snape let you miss detention?" Leila asked.

"You've completely missed the point," Hermione muttered.

"Shut it, will you Granger? I understand what Harry's doing. I'm just looking for a way to get out of detention tonight," Leila said.

"What do you have detention for?" Ron asked.

"Snape's threatening to keep giving Malfoy and I detentions until we get along," Leila answered.

"You'll be in detention for the next century at least," Ron joked.

"You could always just get along with him,' Granger suggested.

"Leila and Malfoy? I think the world would come to an end first," Ron said.

"It hasn't ended yet," Leila muttered under her breath.

"That's the last thing I'd want is my sister getting along with the bloke," Harry said.

Was she being too generous giving Draco a chance to redeem himself? Granted, it was a long shot, but should she still do it? Stupid Amortentia. If only she wouldn't have recognized the scents, she wouldn't be in this situation. What was so different about now? Why should she care? For all she knew Harry's theory about him being a Death Eater could be right. Yet she was willing to drop almost everything for him. What was wrong with her? Leila sighed and found Ron watching her.

"Leila, are you all right?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine," Leila said.

"Yeah and I'm captain of the Chudley Cannons," Ron joked.

"Really Ron, I'm fine. I was only thinking," Leila said.

Leila looked at Ron, who simply nodded at her. Granger was still sitting on Ron's bed, but she was gazing at the floor while Harry was flipping through the pages of a book. She found it odd to find her brother so attached to a book. Never had she known Harry to be such an avid reader.

"What are you reading?" Leila asked.

"More than likely his Potions book," Ron said.

'Does he ever let that thing out of his sight?" Leila chuckled.

"No he doesn't and I don't that it's right that he has that book," Hermione said.

"You're just jealous," Leila scoffed.

"He's cheating, something I don't approve of," Hermione said pointedly.

"What are you trying to get at?" Leila questioned.

Hermione shook her head and stood up.

"I'd suggest you head back to your own common room," Hermione said.

"Or what, Granger?" Leila questioned.

"Just c'mon, Leila. I'll walk you back," Ron said.

"Fine. I don't want to be around Granger for another minute anyways," Leila said.

Leila stood up and grabbed Harry's Invisibility Cloak, which was next to Granger who was standing with her arms folded across her chest. Leila rolled her eyes at Granger and threw the Invisibility Cloak over herself and carefully followed Ron out of Gryffindor tower. Once they were down the corridor and out of sight of the Fat Lady, Leila took the cloak off and handed it to Ron.

"You could be a bit nicer to her you know," Ron sighed.

"Who?" Leila asked.

"Hermione. Who else would I be talking about?" Ron said.

"Coming from the boy who called her mental," Leila retorted.

"That was first year. She's changed since then; a lot has changed since then," Ron furthered.

"Sounds like you have a thing for Granger," Leila suggested.

"I do not. You're being ridiculous," Ron spluttered.

"Am I?" Leila asked.

"Just lay-off a little, please? I just don't want you getting into trouble, Leila; well, no more than you already are," Ron said.

"Awww, Ronniekins," Leila teased.

"Don't call me that," Ron groaned.

"If Fred can call you that, so can I," Leila smirked.

"I'm going to have to talk with him about that," Ron muttered.

Leila chuckled as Ron shoved his hands into his pockets. He walked her through the dungeons and they stopped in front of the wall which led to the Slytherin common room.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, good night Ron," Leila smiled.

"Good night, Leila," Ron smiled.

"This is for putting up with me and being like another brother," Leila chuckled.

Leila wrapped her arms around Ron, to which he responded by awkwardly patting Leila's back. Just as they embraced, Daphne walked out of the common room with Flora and Hestia Carrow. Leila and Ron quickly broke away, causing the other Slytherin girls to giggle and Ron's face to turn bright pink.

"That wasn't what it looked like," Ron muttered.

"Likely story, Weasley," Daphne smirked.

"And—erm—I—uh, was just going," Ron said stumbling on his words.

Ron quickly walked away down the corridor as Daphne, Flora, and Hestia giggled at him.

"So you and Weasley?" Daphne asked.

"No was in hell. He's practically my brother," Leila argued.

"Not really. I mean maybe the Weasley and Potter bloodlines cross somewhere, but it's not significant enough to matter," Flora said.

"Relations marry all the time in the Wizarding world," Hestia furthered.

"I'm not discussing this," Leila hissed.

Leila marched into the common room, leaving a stunned Daphne, Flora, and Hestia standing out in the corridor. When Leila reached the common room she found Draco lounging in an arm chair, while Pansy, Tracey, Crabbe, and Goyle were seated on the couches surrounding him. She groaned when she saw them and turned to head for her dormitory, but a hand reached out and grabbed her. Leila turned to find the hand belonged to Daphne.

"Leila, we were only joking," Daphne pleaded.

"You know how I feel about Ron," Leila argued.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to make it up to you, I promise," Daphne pleaded.

"I forgive you," Leila muttered.

"How about a game of Exploding Snap? That's why we were looking for you to begin with," Daphne asked.

Leila nodded and she walked back to her dormitory with Daphne, Flora, and Hestia. They found Millicent Bulstrode already sleeping when they got there. Leila chuckled at the sight of Bulstrode sleeping because she didn't think that beauty rest would help the girl any.

"What's so funny?" Hestia asked.

"I was just thinking that all the sleep in the world couldn't help Bulstrode," Leila said.

"I don't think it can hurt any," Flora chuckled.

"Besides, she wants to look her best for Urquhart," Hestia added.

"Seriously? She has a thing for him? Wait a minute, is that why she tried out for Quidditch?" Leila questioned.

"You didn't hear anything from me," Hestia smirked.

The girls chuckled and sat on the floor to play a game of Exploding Snap. By the time the game ended, the girls were giggly and over-tired. Flora ended up winning and they decided it was time for bed. Leila changed into her pajamas and fell fast asleep after a good night with her friends; only to her have dreams plagued by that familiar nightmare.

A week went by and classes seemed to drag. By the time Thursday rolled around, Leila was surprised that Draco hadn't come anywhere near her; just as she had asked him. He had even skipped History of Magic all week, so she really hadn't had any time alone with him. Her feelings confused her. Part of her was glad that he was finally leaving her alone; but part of her was upset that he wasn't fighting for a way to fix them. If he truly had liked her as long as he said he did, then why was he nowhere to be seen? She couldn't understand why Draco was so confusing to her. She tried not to let thoughts of him cross her mind, but it was hard when the boy sat right in front of her in Charms class. He had been regularly attending the other classes he had with her, just not History of Magic.

Professor Flitwick had asked Leila a question, but she had been too focused on the back of Draco's head to notice. She wouldn't have even noticed if Draco hadn't turned around and looked at her. Leila's face instantly fired up in a blush as Daphne whispered what had happened into her ear. Leila stuttered for Professor Flitwick to repeat the question and the short professor repeated the question. The answer was one she already knew, so she answered correctly. Professor Flitwick nodded and continued on with the lesson as if nothing had happened. She looked across the room to find Harry looking at her, but Daphne demanded he attention.

"What was that?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Leila shrugged.

"You were staring at Malfoy's head," Daphne furthered.

"I was not," Leila argued.

"Yes, you were," Daphne said.

"I was thinking and I happened to facing Malfoy's general direction," Leila said.

"Merlin, I give up with you," Daphne sighed.

When Charms finished, Leila walked with Daphne to Transfiguration. As soon as she entered the classroom, Professor McGonagall called Leila to the front of the classroom. Leila quickly walked to the front of the classroom, not even thinking to set her things down on a desk. Granger looked at her curiously, but Leila simply rolled her eyes at the other girl. When Leila reached the front of the classroom Professor McGonagall was seated at her desk. Leila faintly smiled, but she had no idea why she was being called to the front. She hoped that whatever the reason was wouldn't get her another detention.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to give this to you," Professor McGonagall said.

Professor McGonagall then handed her a letter. Leila was about to open it when McGonagall dismissed her to find a seat. She turned around to find that the class had filled up fast. So fast that the only available seat was next to Draco Malfoy.

"I hate karma," Leila mumbled.

Leila grudgingly took the seat beside Draco, who didn't even speak to her. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard. While facing the front, she glanced over at him through her hair. He appeared a bit paler than usual, but other than that he looked like the same old, arrogant Draco Malfoy. She quickly turned to the front as McGonagall began to lecture when she remembered that she had yet to open the letter from Dumbledore. Leila sighed and made sure McGonagall wasn't watching her, before she opened the letter.

_Miss Potter,_

_If you could please meet me in my office at 7p.m. tonight, it would be much appreciated. _

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. I have a fondness for Acid Pops._

Leila sat staring at the letter with a puzzled look on her face. Why would Professor Dumbledore want to meet with her? Did he know that the nightmare she had been having since the summer was still occurring? But he had said unless it was something new they needn't worry about it. Maybe Dumbledore had told Harry not to tell her about their meetings and since Harry had told her they were both in trouble. She turned to find her brother. He was sitting to her left and three rows up, beside Ron; but he didn't appear to have a letter.

"Snape will never let you miss detention," Draco whispered.

Her head instantly snapped toward Draco. In frustration, with a scowl on her face, she crumpled the letter so that he couldn't read it anymore.

"I thought I told you not to talk to me," Leila hissed.

"So you did, but you know as well as I do that Snape won't let you skip," Draco shrugged.

"This letter was none of your damn business, Malfoy. There's a thing called privacy," Leila said.

"I couldn't help it that you gave me a perfect view of the letter," Draco said.

"I did no such thing!" Leila hissed.

"How else do you explain me being able to read it?" Draco questioned.

"It wasn't yours to read! Besides, if anyone can get me out of detention Dumbledore can," Leila said heatedly.

Draco appeared thoughtful at her statement, but he didn't say anymore. Instead he turned his attention back to Professor McGonagall's lecture. Leila sighed, hoping for class to finish quickly. But no such luck. Honestly, how much time can one person lecture on Self-Transfiguration? Apparently, Professor McGonagall was very passionate about the subject and she could go for years. Of course Professor McGonagall was an Animagus, so that might explain some of the obsession. When class finally ended, she left the classroom as fast as she could, waiting for no one. She walked by herself down to the Great Hall for lunch. She took a random seat at the Slytherin table, hoping that no one would sit by her. She just wanted time to think, but much to her dismay Blaise Zabini sat across from her.

"What's this I hear about you in Longbottom's bed?" Zabini asked.

"Bloody hell," Leila groaned.

"Tell me it's not true," Zabini said.

"Just leave me alone, Zabini," Leila hissed.

"Potter, I thought we were closer than that," Zabini smirked.

"Maybe in your dreams," Leila muttered.

"Or Longbottom's," Zabini laughed.

"You're a prat, you know that?" Leila

Zabini smirked, but his smirk stopped when he saw Malfoy standing behind Leila.

"Zabini," Malfoy drawled.

Blaise nodded his head as Draco motioned for him to follow him out of the Great Hall. Draco walked away to where Crabbe and Goyle were waiting by the doors.

"My Hogsmeade offer still applies, you know," Zabini smiled.

"And my answer still applies. And if you need me to translate into idiot, the answer is no," Leila said.

"Ouch, that hurts," Zabini said covering his heart.

"That was the point," Leila said.

Zabini smirked once more before he left the table to meet up with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Leila wondered what the four of them were up to; but she didn't care enough to follow them. They were probably up to stupid guy stuff. She decided that she would much rather be alone somewhere else, so she headed for the greenhouses early. When she got there she found no one else there, so she sat on one of the stools in the greenhouse reading her Herbology book until people began to show up. Neville showed-up for class early and his face instantly reddened when he saw Leila. He sat down at a stool nowhere near Leila and opened his Herbology book. Leila groaned. If Zabini heard about her in Neville's bed, all of Hogwarts probably knew by now. She didn't want to situation to continue to be awkward so Leila moved to sit by Neville. He looked to her hesitantly, but she calmly smiled.

"I'm sorry if you're getting grief over what happened the other night," Leila said.

"It's actually you I was worried about," Neville muttered.

"That's sweet, Neville; but really I'm fine. So can we go back to normal?" Leila asked.

"That'd be great," Neville sighed.

Leila chuckled as Professor Sprout walked into the room. The look on her face showed that she was surprised to find Leila and Neville in the greenhouse. Hopefully she hadn't heard the Hogwarts gossip and was jumping to conclusions. The other students began to slowly pour into the greenhouse and soon it was time for class to begin. Leila took notice that Draco was absent from Herbology; but she could overhear Pansy telling Professor Sprout that she would catch Draco up. Leila chuckled. If anything Pansy would drive him insane, forcing him to come to her for help. She remembered third year when he had missed classes, because of his injured arm.

**~*Flashback to 3****rd**** year*~**

_Leila was sitting in the library working on her Defense Against the Dark Arts Essay for Professor Lupin. She had been sitting at a table with Cedric, but he had just left her for a study session with other fifth years on OWL material. She dipped her quill in the inkwell and moved it to the parchment when she noticed that her light was being blocked. She looked up to find Draco Malfoy with his supposedly injured arm in a sling, standing in her way._

_ "You're in my light," Leila said._

_ "Do you mind if I join you?" Draco asked._

"_Hmm…I think you're a bit confused. You see, the loser, crybaby table is over there," Leila said._

_Leila pointed to an empty table in the library near several first years. Draco looked to where she pointed and looked back at her._

_ "So I take it that you're mad at me," Draco drawled._

_ "No, I just don't feel like putting up with your crap right now," Leila said._

_ "Please? Pansy's driving me crazy," Draco whispered._

_Leila rolled her eyes and looked up at him._

_ "Really? You're sick of all the fawning? I find that hard to believe," Leila said._

_ "She won't leave me alone," Draco whispered._

_ "And whose fault is that?" Leila hissed._

_ "Well, if that oaf wouldn't have had such a stupid animal…" Draco began._

_ "You know what? You can sit here because I was just leaving," Leila groaned._

_She stood up and began packing her things into her bag._

"_Wait!" Draco said._

"_Why?" Leila asked._

"_Because Pansy's supposed to catch me up with my classes; but we both know that she's an idiot when it comes to this stuff," Draco said._

"_And your point is what?" Leila asked._

"_You're smarter than Pansy," Draco said._

"_Anyone with a brain could figure that out," Leila said sarcastically._

"_Well, that means you should help me," Draco commented._

"_Is Draco Malfoy asking for my help?" Leila asked._

"_No, I don't ask for help. You'll just be doing me a favor," Draco smirked._

"_Say I do, what's in it for me?" Leila asked._

"_You get to spend some quality time with me," Draco said._

"_You're an arrogant jerk, you know that?" Leila said._

"_So you won't catch me up?" Draco asked._

"_I didn't say that. I just wanted to let you know you're an arrogant jerk. Besides, maybe if I help you now, somewhere way down the road this karma thing will work itself out," Leila said._

_Draco smirked and set his books down as he sat beside Leila. He took out his parchment and Leila began going over the lessons he missed, starting with Herbology._

**~*End Flashback*~**

Professor Sprout assigned the class another section of _Flesh-Eating Trees of the World _and dismissed them. Leila walked back into the castle with Flora Carrow when on their way to the common room they ran into Professor Snape.

"Miss Potter a word," Snape drawled.

"Professor, Flora and I are heading back to the common room," Leila responded.

"I'm sure Miss Carrow can manage without you for a moment," Snape said.

Flora nodded and walked away leaving Leila with Professor Snape.

"Yes, Professor?" Leila asked innocently.

"Professor Dumbledore informs me that you will be missing my detention tonight. I wanted to tell you that I have rescheduled your detention with Mister Malfoy for tomorrow evening," Professor Snape said.

"But Professor," Leila began.

"That will be another one, Miss Potter. Haven't you learned not to question me?" Snape furthered.

"But Professor, all I wanted to tell you was that I already have detention tomorrow," Leila rushed.

Professor Snape didn't say anything, so Leila felt the need to explain herself.

"I didn't set my alarm so I woke up late and I was late for Ancient Runes again. So Professor Babbling gave me detention," Leila said.

Professor Snape turned on his heel and walked away.

"Does this mean I don't have detention anymore?" Leila called after him.

Snape didn't respond to her. That probably meant that was a stupid question. Leila shrugged her shoulders and headed on her way to the common room. She didn't feel like going to dinner, so she stayed in the common room until it was time for her meeting with Professor Dumbledore. When it was almost 7 o'clock, she began her walk to Professor Dumbledore's office. She said the password to the gargoyle and headed up the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Potter, how lovely to see you," Professor Dumbledore said.

"It's nice to see you too, Professor Dumbledore," Leila said.

"I suppose you're wondering why I wanted to meet with you," Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir," Leila said.

"You probably know that I've been meeting with your brother. I just would like to keep you in the loop, so to speak," Professor Dumbledore said.

Leila nodded as Professor Dumbledore beckoned her to the pensive. They entered the pensive. Leila was surprised to see what the Gaunt family actually looked like. Being a Slytherin, she had known of the pureblood families, but she had never met someone of that name before. Everything was almost exactly like Harry had described. When they emerged from the pensive, she looked at Professor Dumbledore.

"It's odd to think of Voldemort having a family," Leila said.

"Everyone has a family; but sometimes we aren't given the chance to know them," Dumbledore said.

"Do you think if he knew his family he might have turned out different?" Leila asked.

"That's a question I cannot answer, Miss Potter," Professor Dumbledore said.

As Professor Dumbledore emptied the pensive, Leila wondered what it would have been like if she and Harry had been raised by their parents. Would they have siblings? Would they be loved? How different would things be? But Leila's reverie was interrupted when Professor Snape walked into the office.

"Headmaster," Professor Snape said.

"Professor Snape, how may I help you?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Professor Snape looked at Leila.

"And that's my cue to leave," Leila said.

Leila walked down the stairs and headed back for the Slytherin common room. She was about to round a corner when a pair of arms suddenly reached out and pulled her back. She was about to scream when a hand flew over her mouth. Leila fought enough to look at who was holding her: it was Draco.


	13. Somebody That I Used to Know

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Leila tried to force Draco off her, but it was no use because he easily overpowered her. His height gave him an unfair advantage as she struggled to fight him off. She tried to scream for help but Draco's hand covered her mouth and muted her screams. With her back to him, he held her tightly against him with his other arm. Draco leaned in close toward her ear to speak to her.

"If you promise not to scream and to give me some of your time, I'll let you go," Draco whispered.

She attempted to stomp on his foot but he quickly moved his foot causing Leila's foot to crash on the stone floor. She tried to howl in pain but the sound was muffled by the hand Draco still held over her mouth. She knew that Draco meant business, so she had to do as he said. Leila stopped squirming and stood still, letting Draco know that she was done fighting him. For now, at least.

"Promise not to scream?" Draco questioned.

Leila slowly turned her head toward Draco and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll take that as a yes," Draco said.

Leila licked his hand and he removed his hand from her mouth. He wiped it against his pants while Leila glared at him with her arms folded across her chest.

"That's disgusting," Draco muttered.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone," Leila sneered.

"You were in Dumbledore's office, right?" Draco asked.

"What's it to you?" Leila asked.

"C'mon," Draco said.

He grabbed her arm and led her back to the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office.

"Say the password," Draco commanded.

"Why?" Leila hissed.

"The sooner you say the bloody password, the sooner I'll be out of your hair," Draco said.

"Acid Pops," Leila muttered.

Draco grabbed Leila's arm and led her up the spiraling stone stairs. They were just outside the door when Leila attempted to pull away, which caused Draco to jerk and turn to look at Leila.

"No, we can't be up here. Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore are up here. I don't want to get in anymore trouble, especially not with you," Leila hissed.

"Trust me will you?" Draco said.

"Why exactly should I do that?" Leila hissed.

For a moment he mulled over what Leila said, but he shrugged his shoulders before he forced her into Professor Dumbledore's office. Leila quickly wracked her brain to make an excuse as to why she and Draco were barging in unwelcomed and unannounced, but neither Snape nor Dumbledore were inside.

"That's odd, they were just here," Leila mumbled.

Draco looked around the room oddly, as if he was looking for something. Leila stood in the middle of the office with a scowl on her face and her arms folded across her chest. She wanted to do nothing more than leave him while he wasn't looking; but the second she took a step to do so, he motioned her to step over to the pensive. Leila grudgingly took several steps closer to him, but stopped a few steps short of standing beside him.

"You forced me to break into Dumbledore's office for a pensive? Pathetic," Leila scoffed.

"You wanted me to show you, and this is all I could come up with," Draco said.

"I thought you'd given up," Leila muttered.

"Give me a chance," Draco said.

"Because that worked so well last time," Leila sneered.

"This was your idiotic idea," Draco hissed.

"Oh, so now I'm idiotic?" Leila hissed.

"I didn't say that," Draco shouted.

She took a step to go, but Draco snaked his arm around her waist and held her back. A growl escaped from Leila's lips as she flung her head toward him once again, with her eyes flaming.

"You're wasting my time," Leila hissed.

"You won't believe what I tell you, so I'll give you some of my memories," Draco said.

"What will your memories change?" Leila asked.

"They'll show you that…well, you'll just have to decide that for yourself," Draco said.

"And what if I don't want to see them?" Leila retorted.

Draco didn't say anything. Instead he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He seemed to do that a lot around her. She frustrated him and he frustrated her. It was the only way the universe seemed right. Leila sighed and took a few steps forward.

"Fine, but don't expect this to change anything," Leila gave in.

Draco attempted to smile, but it didn't quite get there.

"Is there anything know beforehand?" Leila asked.

Draco simply shrugged his shoulders. He dug in his pocket for his wand. He put his wand to his temple and closed his eyes. He extracted his memories and placed them into the pensive. His icy eyes looked into her emerald ones. Leila gulped and took a step forward. He nodded and she placed her head into the pensive.

_For a moment she felt like she was falling. She landed in an unfamiliar place. The place seemed fairly ornate, so she could only guess that this was Draco's house; if you could even use the word house to describe it. From what she saw the place looked huge. Around her she could see children playing. Two young boys, maybe about seven or eight, were playing a game of Wizard's chess. Leila instantly recognized one of the boys as Draco. It was impossible to miss the platinum blonde hair on his head. There were two girls in the room as well. She felt like she recognized them, but couldn't quite place names to them._

_ "Can we play something else?" A young girl with a pug-face whined._

_That was definitely Pansy Parkinson. The whine easily gave her away. _

"_Nott and I are playing Wizard's chess. You girls go play something else," Young Draco drawled._

"_But your Mum said that we have to play together," Pansy whined._

"_I don't want to play something else," Draco sneered._

"_Why don't we play house?" the other girl suggested._

"_That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard, Greengrass," Draco said._

"_No, I want to play. Me and Draco can be the Mum and Dad," Pansy said._

"_You and Draco are always the Mum and Dad," Daphne whined._

"_That's because we're going to get married someday, right Draco?" Pansy smiled._

_Draco ignored her and moved his knight. Theodore snickered._

_ "Why do you get to marry Draco?" Daphne asked._

_ "Because you're marrying Theo," Pansy explained._

_Theo paled and it was Draco's turn to laugh._

_ "I'm not marrying, Daphne," Theo said._

_ "And why's that?" Draco smirked._

_ "Because I'm going to marry Leila," Theo stated._

_ "Leila who?" Draco asked._

_ "Leila Potter," Theo smiled._

_Pansy gasped and Daphne looked at him on the brink of tears. Draco just stared at Theo with his mouth wide open._

_ "No one knows what happened to her, maybe she's dead," Pansy remarked._

_ "She's the Girl-Who-Lived; of course she's not dead," Theo retorted._

_ "And what would she want with you?" Draco sneered._

_ "I dunno," Theo mumbled._

"_Exactly, she wouldn't want you. She'd want me. You'll see someday," Draco smirked._

_Pansy began to whine and the scene began to change. They were on the Hogwarts Express. Draco was in a compartment with Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Zabini. He stood up and looked around._

_ "Crabbe, Goyle, c'mon," Draco said._

_ "But Malfoy?" Crabbe whined._

_Draco merely raised an eyebrow and Crabbe groaned._

_ "What're we doing again?" Goyle asked._

_ "We're looking for Leila Potter, you imbecile," Draco said._

_ "But why?" Crabbe whined._

_ "Just do it," Draco commanded._

_Crabbe and Goyle walked to the opposite end of the train than Draco. Draco went in and out of compartments looking for her, not knowing what she looked like. Apparently, he had an obsession with her even before Hogwarts. It looked like Draco had given up, because he returned to his own compartment. He slumped in his seat, not ready to give in to defeat. Blaise mentioned finding the trolley lady, so Draco decided to follow him. He walked a ways and ran into someone and was soon on the floor. Leila smiled at this memory. She knew the rest of it, because the girl he ran into was her. She watched her younger self help Draco off the floor. That was probably where everything changed; a mere moment of kindness. If she hadn't helped him up, they might not be in this situation. She watched as Draco followed her to the bathroom._

_"What don't you understand about using the bathroom?" Leila asked._

_"You never told me your name," Draco said._

_Young Leila opened the bathroom door and went in. She peeked her head back out to find him still standing there._

_"I'm Leila, Leila Potter,"_

_Since she had gone to the bathroom, she had never seen Draco's facial expression. She stood there now seeing his smug facial expression. The scene changed again to second year, when she had snuck Ron and Harry into the Slytherin common room. Leila rolled her eyes; he would want her to remember this. Leila watched the younger versions of herself, Goyle (Harry), Crabbe (Ron), and Draco trying to determine the heir of Slytherin. She watched as Harry and Ron began to lose their covers. Leila cringed, knowing what was coming next. Her younger version kissed Draco on the cheek and ran. Draco sat there with a look of shock on his face. The scene began to change. It was third year. Leila could tell because they were seated in Professor Lupin's Defense class. Draco was seated next to her younger self. She was taking notes, when a note slid in front of her. It was from Draco. The note addressed to her, asked her to accompany him to Hogsmeade. _

_ "No," Leila hissed._

_ "You know you like me," Draco smirked._

"_I know there's a fine line between love and hate, but you're blurring it way too much," Leila said._

"_Didn't know you loved me," Draco smirked._

"_Try hate," Leila glared._

"_Leila, you can't deny what we have," Draco said._

"_You're right. I'll stop denying that we have nothing!" Leila hissed._

_Draco chuckled and attempted to poke Leila with his good hand, but she swatted his hand away. He tried it again, but this time he grabbed her hand. She tried to pull her hand away, but couldn't. He rested their entwined hands on the desk._

_ "Malfoy," Leila hissed._

_ "Aw...You want to hold hands?" Draco teased._

_ "Let go of my hand!" Leila hissed._

_ "I don't think I will," Draco said._

_ "What do I have to do for you to let go of my hand?" Leila groaned._

_ "Come with me to Hogsmeade," Draco smirked._

"_Number one, I'd much rather die than go with you to Hogsmeade and number two, I don't have a signed permission slip. Sorry, no can do, actually, I'm not really sorry," Leila said._

"_Then it looks like you're stuck holding my hand," Draco said._

"_How long before Parkinson kills me?" Leila asked._

"_I'd say about five minutes," Draco said._

"_Really? That long? I'd give it less than two,"Leila said._

"_I'll make you a deal, you win and I let go of your hand. I win and I'll let go, but you'll sneak down to Hogsmeade with me," Draco said._

"_Whatever, as long as you'll let go of my hand," Leila rolled her eyes._

_Draco smirked and Leila again rolled her eyes. Leila watched the clock. A minute had passed. She then looked at Draco and smirked at him._

_ "What?" Draco asked._

_ "Parkinson!" Leila shouted._

_Pansy instantly shrieked at the sight. The whole class turned to look at them. Leila pulled her hand free from Draco's hand._

_ "I win. No Hogsmeade date for us," Leila smiled._

_ "You cheated," Draco whined._

_ "Never said that I couldn't," Leila smirked._

_The scene around Leila swirled. The scene was of the Quidditch World Cup, after the Irish had won. The Death Eaters were out celebrating, by tormenting the Muggles. Draco leaned against a tree until he saw Leila running by herself. She tripped and fell in the midst of the chaos. _

_ "Damnit," Draco muttered._

_He quickly ran after her._

_ "Leila!" Draco called._

_Her younger self looked up at him with a scrape across her cheek. He continued toward her. Leila, terrified, stayed on the ground where she was curled up in a ball, hoping that she wouldn't be noticed. She lay there with her eyes closed tightly. Maybe if she couldn't see them, they couldn't see her. When Draco finally reached her, he bent over and shook her shoulder._

_ "Leila, c'mon," Draco commanded._

_ "What are you doing?" Leila asked._

_ "Saving you apparently,"Draco said._

_ "I don't need you to save me," Leila responded stubbornly._

_ "It's looks like you do," Draco responded. "Now, let's go before something happens to you."_

_ "What exactly is going on?" Leila whispered._

_ "Nothing that concerns you, if you'll quit being so stubborn," Draco said._

_Draco offered her his hand to get up. She locked eyes with him, for a moment letting down her defenses. He gripped her wrist and pulled her to her feet. Once she was up, he carefully placed his hands on her arms. Leila, too frightened to care, let him. She stood there trying to process what was happening. _

_ "Who are those people?" Leila asked._

_ "You don't know?" Draco asked._

_ "Would I be asking if I did?" Leila sneered._

_Draco bit his lip._

_ "What aren't you telling me?" Leila asked._

_ "Nothing," Draco said._

_ "You're lying," Leila said._

_ "Leila," Draco sighed._

_ "Malfoy, who are these people?" Leila asked._

_Draco never answered; instead Harry came running toward them yelling at Malfoy for attempting to hurt his sister. The scene changed again. Leila could see Draco moving toward her dressed in his fancy dress robes. She was shivering and Draco offered her his coat. She knew how this scene would end. Her first kiss. Their first kiss. She watched the chaste kiss between them and Draco walk away. She followed Draco as we went back into the castle._

_ "Malfoy, where the bloody hell have you been?" Blaise shouted._

_ "Around," Draco drawled._

_ "Well, Pansy's looking for you," Blaise said._

_ "Let her," Draco shrugged._

_ "What have you been doing?" Blaise smirked._

_ "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Draco smirked and walked away._

_The scene began to change again. Leila could see herself and Draco patrolling the corridors. _

_ "Hogsmeade?" Draco asked._

"_You ask me every time we have a Hogsmeade weekend, and my answer is the same every time," Leila groaned._

"_Well, it's only a matter of time before you eventually give in," Draco smirked._

"_Not likely," Leila said._

"_One Butterbeer," Draco said._

"_Wouldn't you much rather be snogging Parkinson?"Leila asked._

"_Not as much as I'd rather be snogging you," __Draco smirked._

"_Ew," Leila gagged._

"_Didn't say that when I kissed you last year," Draco said._

"_I was emotional and had a lapse in judgment," Leila said._

"_Seemed to me you rather enjoyed it," Draco smirked._

"_Excuse me while I go vomit," Leila retorted._

"_I'll leave your brother alone!" Draco shouted to Leila as she began to walk away._

"_For how long?" Leila asked turning around._

"_Dunno, you haven't agreed yet," Draco shrugged._

"_You're pathetic if you think you can get me to agree to go to Hogsmeade with you, with a bribe," Leila hissed. "Actually, you're pathetic enough to think that it will ever happen!"_

"_Is that a yes, then?" Draco smirked._

_The scene quickly changed to that snow filled Hogsmeade afternoon. Draco was throwing snowballs at the ickle-firsties with Crabbe and Goyle. A scream was heard and Draco saw Leila fall into a pile of snow. He laughed and walked toward her._

_ "Let me guess, you're falling for me," Draco drawled._

_Leila didn't answer. Instead she was holding her ankle, trying to hold back the tears. Draco took a few more steps closer to Leila as she turned her back toward him so that he couldn't see that she was on the verge of tears._

_ "No smart-alecky retort from you?" Draco asked._

_ "I hurt my ankle, ferret. I don't have time to yell at you," Leila hissed._

_Draco bent down to her level as she took her boot off. Her ankle was already swollen, probably broken. He reached for her ankle but she swatted his hand away. He reached for her again, but with her good foot, she pushed him away, causing him to stumble and fall on his arse into another snow pile. While he was trying to pick himself up, Leila began to crawl away from him in the snow._

_ "And where are you going?" Draco asked._

_ "To see Madam Pomfrey, where do you think I'm going?" Leila hissed._

_ "I could help you, you know," Draco said matter-of-factly standing back up and brushing the snow from his clothes._

_ "I'm fine, crawling through the snow," Leila said._

_ "Stubborn are we?" Draco asked._

_ "Just leave me alone, ferret," Leila sneered._

_ "Don't call me that," Draco muttered._

_Leila rolled her eyes and tried to stand up. She began hopping on her good foot toward the castle. She made it about four hops before falling face first into another snow pile. Draco began to laugh, but attempted to stifle his laugh._

_ "Shut up, ferret," Leila groaned._

"_You should be nicer to me, considering I'm the only one available to help you from freezing your arse off,"Draco said._

"_So says the ferret that is only capable of one thing, being an arse," Leila said._

'_But I pull it off so well," Draco smirked._

"_You know what; I'm just going to find Fred. He's probably still at Zonko's. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help me get back," Leila said._

_Leila turned back toward Hogsmeade, but before she could take one hop Draco had picked her up._

_ "Put me down!" Leila hissed._

_ "Can't have you getting in trouble with one of those Weasels," Draco said._

_ "I said put me down!" Leila hissed._

_ "I don't think I will," Draco drawled._

_Leila narrowed her eyes and sat in his arms. He smirked as he carried her up the path back to Hogwarts. The scene began to swirl. She was standing in what she assumed was the Slytherin boys' dormitory. It looked almost like her dormitory except Draco and Theo were there._

_ "What the hell were you thinking, Nott?" Draco roared._

_ "I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy," Theo responded._

_ "You sure as hell do know," Draco shouted._

_ "Why don't you remind me what this is about?" Theo said._

_ "Stay away from Leila," Draco hissed._

_ "She's not yours, Malfoy," Theo insisted._

"_She could be if you wouldn't go snogging her whenever you damn well please," Draco said._

"_Someone's jealous," Theo smirked._

"_No, I just don't want you touching what is mine," Draco hissed._

"_Just give up, Malfoy. Leila Potter is not, has never, or will ever be interested in you," Theo smirked._

_Draco narrowed his eyes and punched Theo. Theo was coming at Draco when the scene suddenly began to change. She and Draco were in the Defense classroom. She was pulling Draco by his tie. She surprised him and herself by kissing him. He then walked out of the room and Leila could feel herself floating out of the pensive._

Draco was leaning against Professor Dumbledore's desk playing with a green apple. He would toss it into the air and then catch it. He didn't notice at first when Leila appeared. Leila cleared her throat. Draco missed his catch and the apple went crashing to the floor. He picked it up and set it on the desk. He walked forward to where Leila was standing.

"So?" Draco asked.

"You've always been a prat?" Leila commented.

"That's all you got out of that?" Draco asked.

"And that you've been obsessed with me since before you even actually met me, it's rather creepy," Leila said casually.

"I knew this was a mistake," Draco muttered.

Draco turned to go, but Leila grabbed onto his arm.

"You can't keep walking away," Leila said.

"What else do you want from me Leila? I don't let people in. You know that," Draco said.

"You use and manipulate people. What makes me so different?" Leila asked.

"Because for some reason unknown to me, I let you in. I don't know why, but I care about you. I care what you think about me. I care…" Draco began.

Leila silenced him by jumping into his arms and pressing her lips against his. He quickly responded and braced himself against Dumbledore's desk. Leila ran her fingers through his hair with every heated kiss. Leila broke away. Draco closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Leila watched him until he opened his eyes. When he opened his eyes, Leila was instantly drawn to them.

"Why me, why not Pansy?" Leila asked.

"Pansy has nothing on you," Draco whispered.

"How can I believe you?" Leila asked.

"I've stopped seeing her. I want this," Draco said.

"But why?" Leila furthered.

"After everything you saw, you still need me to say it?" Draco questioned.

"Yes, I do," Leila answered.

"Leila you know I've fancied you for quite some time. I'm through with Pansy and I fancy seeing what happens between us," Draco said.

"Why do I let you in so easily?" Leila groaned.

"So is that a yes then?" Draco questioned.

"What do you think?" Leila grinned.

Draco leaned down and kissed Leila. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Leila broke away again.

"What?" Draco asked.

"As much as I enjoy doing that, we should probably let our hearts catch up to us. Besides, we have to patrol in five minutes," Leila said.

Draco sighed. Leila grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"This is going to work," Leila said.

Draco nodded and headed for the stairs. Leila grabbed the apple he had forgotten on Dumbledore's desk. She slipped the apple in her pocket and followed Draco down the stairs. After the two had left, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore emerged from a room adjoining the office.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Professor Snape asked.

"Love can change a person, you know that Severus," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Those two aren't in love," Professor Snape hissed.

"Not yet, but if given the chance to blossom…" Professor Dumbledore began.

"This is going to end badly," Professor Snape said.

"Have you been furthering them along?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I've been giving them detention almost daily if that counts," Snape grumbled.

"Good, very good," Dumbledore said.

"I don't understand, why Potter?" Snape asked.

"As Mr. Malfoy said, she's the only person he's let in before," Dumbledore smiled.

"Matchmaking doesn't suit you, Headmaster. What are you hoping comes from this? This will only prove to be a distraction for Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled.

"For now, but he knows his priorities. I just don't want to see him corrupted beyond repair," Dumbledore said.

"So bring Leila Potter down with him? That hardly makes sense," Snape hissed.

"I have a feeling that Miss Potter and her moral compass is exactly what Mr. Malfoy needs right now, Severus," Professor Dumbledore finished.

The two teenagers headed for their patrol completely unaware they had an audience. When Draco and Leila's patrol was almost over, Leila's stomach grumbled. She had skipped dinner yet again. But, she remembered the apple in her pocket and took it out, about ready to devour the small morsel. Draco looked at her with his eyes wide with curiousity.

"Where'd you get that?" Draco asked.

"You left it on Dumbledore's desk. I figured you wouldn't mind," Leila said.

Draco's eyes widened and he snatched the apple from her. He quickly brought the apple behind his back as Leila scowled at him. She attempted to reach for the apple, but then he held it above his head so that she couldn't possibly reach it.

"What was that for?" Leila asked.

"You didn't go to dinner. An apple is hardly a sufficient meal," Draco commented.

"I believe I told you that," Leila said.

"Exactly, you should take your own advice. We can go to the kitchen if you like," Draco suggested.

"Fine by me," Leila shrugged.

Leila led Draco to the bowl of fruit portrait, and had him turn around again. She tickled the pear and pushed into the kitchen. Dobby immediately greeted them and ushered them inside, well by them: Leila.

"Miss Leila!" Dobby said excitedly.

"Hey Dobby," Leila smiled.

"And Master Draco," Dobby said hesitantly.

Draco seemed to ignore the elf. Leila sat at one of the tables and told Dobby what she wanted to eat. Draco walked about the kitchens, until he came to another House-elf he recognized: Kreacher. Kreacher, belonged to the House of Black, which his mother was a descendant. He had seen Kreacher a few times last year, when he had been spying on the Order for his mother and Auntie Bella. Draco looked over to Leila who was chatting animatedly with Dobby. He then quickly turned to Kreacher and spoke lowly.

"Take care of this. I want nothing left of it and tell no one that it came from me," Draco whispered.

"Yes, sir," Kreacher said.

Draco handed him the apple and walked back to Leila, who was eating a sandwich. She washed it down with a goblet of milk. Draco sat down beside her, trying to avoid looking at Kreacher. The less suspicious he looked around Leila the better.

"What was that about?" Leila asked.

"Nothing, I just realized that I recognized that elf," Draco shrugged.

Leila looked over at Kreacher and then back to Draco, attempting to connect the dots.

"Kreacher? But…" Leila began.

But she shook her head at such a preposterous idea. As she was about to take another bite of her sandwich, Kreacher began screaming and flailing.

"What's going on?" Leila asked.

She walked over to where Kreacher was. He was hovering midair, while his little arms and legs were flailing while his body continued to thrash. Her immediate reaction was to cover her mouth with her hands, but her senses quickly came to her and she reached her hand for the House-elf.

"Keep your filthy hands off me you half-blood," Kreacher hissed.

"I'm trying to help you, what happened?" Leila asked.

Kreacher sealed his lips. Draco stayed at the table and watched.

"Draco, we have to do something," Leila shouted.

"Like what?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Leila panicked.

"Unless we know what happened, we're of no help," Draco said.

"You're right. Dobby, go get Professor Dumbledore," Leila said.

"But what about you, Miss Leila?" Dobby asked.

"Dobby, I need you to not tell anyone we were here, otherwise I'll get in big trouble and I won't be able to come visit you," Leila rambled.

"Anything you ask, Miss Leila," Dobby bowed.

Leila and Draco quickly left the kitchen, Draco pushing them to walk faster to get farther away from the kitchen. He led them toward the dungeons, where their common room was they made it to the dungeons, Leila pulled Draco aside into an abandoned corridor. A smile was plastered across her face as she grinned up at Draco, who was rather sullen.

"I really want this to work," Leila said.

"As so I," Draco whispered.

"We'll just keep it between us for now, until we think others can accept us," Leila said.

"I'm not sure Auntie Bella would ever accept us," Draco mumbled.

"Harry either," Leila muttered.

"So for now…" Draco began.

"It's us and no one else," Leila said.

She kissed him, making him want more, and then she walked away, back to the common room. Draco didn't follow her; instead he had other business to attend to. So Leila walked inside the Slytherin dungeon, ignoring her fellow Housemates, heading straight for her dormitory where she could sort through the events of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Leila woke up the next morning with Daphne sitting on her.

"Daphne geroff." Leila mumbled.

"Not until you tell me where you were last night." Daphne said.

"I'll probably die of suffocation first." Leila said.

"Are you that embarrassed?" Daphne teased.

"No, you're cutting off my air supply." Leila choked out.

"Oops." Daphne smiled.

Daphne slid off Leila and onto the mattress. Leila buried her face in her pillow.

"Where were you?" Daphne asked.

"More sleepy." Leila muttered into her pillow.

"Leila." Daphne whined.

"What time is it?" Leila asked.

"Erm…5:30." Daphne said.

"As in 5:30 a.m." Leila groaned.

"The one in the same." Daphne said.

"You evil person. Do you know how much sleep is required for me to look presentable?" Leila mumbled.

"Either you tell me now and go back to sleep or I'll keep pestering you until you tell me." Daphne said.

"I wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary." Leila groaned.

"Really? The fact that you came in late last night says otherwise." Daphne argued.

"I had prefect duties, happy?" Leila asked.

"Liar, last night wasn't your night to patrol." Daphne said.

"Malfoy and I switched with Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein." Leila said.

"And you expect me to believe you?" Daphne asked.

"You can go and ask Malfoy if you want." Leila groaned.

"I think I just might." Daphne retorted.

"Have fun with that." Leila sighed.

Leila flopped her head back into her pillow and fell back asleep. She awoke to her alarm and found the room empty, as usual. She quickly raced into the shower and back to her room. She decided pulled her skirt, shirt, tie, and cardigan on. She left her hair down and walked to the Great Hall. She found Daphne already seated at the Slytherin table fawning over Theo. Leila took a seat across from the pair.

"Good morning, Leila." Theo said.

"Morning." Leila mumbled.

"You're definitely not a morning person." Daphne teased.

"Took you long enough to figure that out. You've only lived with me for how long now?" Leila said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, Leila." Daphne hissed.

"And I'm not the morning person? Why are you so grumpy?" Leila asked.

"Malfoy hasn't been down here for breakfast yet and Theo said that he was already gone when he got up this morning." Daphne said.

"Looks like you're going to have to wait until Defense to catch up with him. Good, we can get my cover story straight in Ancient Runes." Leila said.

"So you admit you're hiding something." Daphne asked.

"I was being sarcastic. Merlin, all that happened was that I patrolled with Malfoy." Leila said.

"There has to be more to it than that." Daphne said.

"What? I snogged Malfoy?" Leila asked.

"As if." Daphne snorted.

The breakfast table got quiet. Leila began eating her oatmeal. She scooped two heaping spoonfuls of brown sugar to her bowl.

"How can you eat like that and still look the way you do?" Daphne complained.

"I dunno." Leila said scooping some oatmeal into her mouth.

"Leila, can I talk to you?" Theo cleared his throat.

"Um, yeah sure." Leila said finishing her bite of food.

"In private?" Theo asked.

Theo stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, and motioned for Leila to follow. Daphne eyed Leila suspiciously. Leila shrugged her shoulders in confusion and followed Theo out of the Great Hall. As she was leaving the Great Hall, Harry and Ron were walking in. Leila winked at them and Harry rolled his eyes. She found Theo leaning against wall.

"What's so private?" Leila asked.

"I was wondering if you'd go to Hogsmeade with me." Theo asked.

"Is someone paying the Slytherins to ask me to Hogsmeade?" Leila joked.

"I'm being serious. Will you accompany me to Hogsmeade." Theo said.

"Theo…" Leila groaned.

"Why not?" Theo asked.

"Why not? Because Daphne likes you, Theo. I know you know that. I'm not going to hurt her. Besides, there's someone else…" Leila began.

"Who?" Theo asked.

"It's not important." Leila said.

"I want a decent reason for you turning me down." Theo said.

"Theo, ask Daphne. She's more than interested." Leila said.

"I don't want to go with her. I want to go with you." Theo said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but that's not happening. I already have plans." Leila said.

"With whom?" Theo asked.

"Erm…my brother and Ron." Leila answered.

"So you're really turning me down?" Theo asked.

"I'm sorry if you think that I've been leading you on. You're a good friend, Theo, but I don't think of you in that way anymore." Leila said.

"That's your final decision?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, it is. Now seriously, go ask Daphne. We'll forget this ever happened." Leila said.

Theo shrugged his shoulders and walked away from the Great Hall. Leila sighed and walked back into the Great Hall. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to her brother.

"Do my eyes deceive me or do we have a snake at our table?" Ron teased.

"Shut up, Ron." Leila said.

"I was only joking." Ron said.

"Yeah, me too." Leila said.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"You don't have a date for Hogsmeade, do you?" Leila asked.

"No, not yet. Why?" Harry asked.

"Because you're not getting a date, either of you." Leila said looking at Ron.

"Who would Ron go on a date with?" Ginny teased.

"Mind your own business, Ginevra." Ron hissed.

"Anyways, as I was saying. The both of you are going to Hogsmeade with me." Leila said.

"Fine by me." Ron said.

"Of course it's fine with you, Ronald." Ginny added.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I may have told someone I couldn't go with them because I told them I was going with you two." Leila said.

"Who is he?" Harry asked.

"My money's on Nott." Ginny said.

"That's none of your concern." Leila said.

"I thought you're through with Nott?" Harry asked.

"I am. I've just been getting asked by a lot of creepy guys lately. Please, Harry?" Leila said.

"You do realize that Hermione will be there too." Harry said.

"Granger or Zabini….hmm…such a difficult decision." Leila commented.

"Over my dead body will you be going with Zabini." Harry hissed.

"That's why I'm going with you." Leila smirked.

Harry shook his head and poked at his eggs. Leila got up from the Gryffindor table and walked back to the Slytherin table.

"What was that about?" Daphne asked.

"Just confirming that I'm going to Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron." Leila said.

"What did Theo want?" Daphne asked slyly.

"You'll find out later." Leila said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daphne asked.

"Exactly what I said. Now, if you'll excuse me I have Ancient Runes to go die in." Leila said.

Daphne chuckled as Leila walked away. Leila was the first one in Ancient Runes. She took a random desk and pulled out her belongings. When Draco finally arrived he took the seat next to her.

"Malfoy." Leila growled.

"Potter." Draco drawled.

Draco quickly winked at her and pulled out his books.

"Where were you this morning?" Leila whispered.

"Busy." Draco whispered in return.

"How original." Leila commented.

"Never said that it was." Draco said.

"Arse." Leila whispered.

"I know you like mine." Draco said.

Leila wasn't able to respond because Professor Babbling began lecturing. Instead she chuckled under her breath.

"So you don't deny it then?" Draco leaned over.

"Shut up." Leila whispered.

"Someone's blushing." Draco whispered.

Leila instantly turned bright red.

"Only because you said something." Leila hissed.

Draco smirked and focused his attention to Professor Babbling. Leila rolled her eyes and started taking notes until she received a tap on the shoulder. She turned around to find Theo handing her a note. He nodded and Leila turned back around. Draco eyed her suspiciously as she opened the note.

_Leila, please?_

Leila grabbed her quill to respond but before she could Draco swiped the note away.

"What's this?" Draco asked.

"What happened to trusting me?" Leila asked.

"I do. It's him I don't." Draco said.

"I'll explain later, after Defense." Leila said.

"You'd better." Draco said.

Leila quickly snatched the note back from Draco, and a kindly declined Theo's advances. When Ancient Runes ended the class stood to leave.

"Out of my way, Potter." Draco sneered.

Draco bee lined out of the classroom, but Leila chased after him.

"Malfoy, wait up." Leila called.

Draco looked at her oddly as she caught up to him.

"I thought we were keeping this secret." Draco said in a low voice.

"We are, but if Snape sees us walking into class not arguing maybe he'll stop giving us detentions." Leila said.

"Don't you like having detention with me?" Draco asked.

"I definitely do, but this can at least be our excuse to be seen together in broad daylight." Leila said.

"Sneaky sneaky." Draco said.

"What can I say, I am a Slytherin after all." Leila smirked.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" Blaise asked joining them.

"I have no idea what you mean?" Leila said.

"Are you two actually getting along?" Blaise asked.

"As if. I just don't want detention with this idiot anymore." Leila said.

"Watch your mouth, Potter." Draco hissed.

"Snape is going to see right through you two." Blaise commented.

"Not if you don't tell him and he stops being an arse." Leila hissed.

"Malfoy not be an ass? Not likely. Good luck with that one, love." Blaise said walking away.

Leila looked at Draco. He was watching straight ahead, with a scowl. Leila on the other hand was attempting to not burst out laughing.

"He called me an ass." Draco said.

"You kinda are." Leila said.

Draco's face turned into a scowl again causing Leila to laugh.

"By the way, Daphne's going to want to know where I was last night." Leila said.

"And what am I supposed to do about it?" Draco asked.

"Tell her I was with you." Leila said.

"Really." Draco said.

"The fact that we were patrolling, not off doing the other thing." Leila said.

"Too embarrassed to admit it?" Draco asked.

"No, just don't want you to get your ass kicked by my brother." Leila said.

Leila waved at Harry and walked over to him and Ron, leaving Draco to walk into class by himself.

"What's that about?" Ron asked.

"If Snape thinks Malfoy and I are getting along, maybe he'll stop giving us detentions. " Leila said.

"Yeah right, Snape's an evil git." Ron snorted.

Leila snorted, looking at Professor Snape.

"And he's standing right behind me, isn't he?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah." Leila grinned.

"Mr. Weasley, I will see you this evening in detention." Professor Snape said.

"But Professor…" Harry began.

"That's one for you too, Mr. Potter." Snape growled.

Leila couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you Miss Potter. You and Mr. Malfoy will be joining them." Snape said.

Snape billowed back into the classroom.

"Did you just get us another detention?" Draco asked.

"Maybe." Leila said sweetly.

"What the hell Potter!" Draco hissed.

"Back off, Malfoy." Harry came to his sister's defense.

"Or what?" Draco towered over Harry.

"Come on, Harry, let's get to class." Leila suggested.

"Need your sister to fight for you, Potter?" Draco taunted.

Leila ignored Draco and led her angry brother into the Defense classroom. She sat in the same desk as her brother. Harry wouldn't talk to her.

"Are you mad at me?" Leila asked.

"I don't need you fighting Malfoy for me." Harry hissed.

Leila figured it best not to argue with him any further. Instead, she focused on Snape's lecture. But when she focused on Snape, she was reminded that she had yet another detention. She groaned inwardly. Part of her wondered if Draco had actually been upset over another detention together. She turned her head to find him sitting with Goyle. He looked rather bored. He was twirling his wand in his hands. Leila quickly turned back around before anyone caught her staring at Draco.

When class was finally over, Leila's eyes met Draco's. He nodded his head toward the door and Leila nodded her head in response. Leila left the room first and leaned against the cool brick wall waiting for Draco to come out. He finally came out once everyone had left. He then headed down the corridor without saying a word to her. Leila was confused by this. Halfway down the corridor, Draco turned around.

"You coming?" Draco asked.

Leila smiled and ran to catch up to him. She cautiously looked around to make sure no one was around. She then linked her hand with his. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Bold are we?" Draco asked.

Leila shrugged and removed her hand but Draco snatched it back.

"We should probably go somewhere more private, unless you want to get caught." Leila said.

"Suggestions?" Draco asked.

"Actually asking my opinion? I'm shocked, but my vote's for the kitchen. Oh wait, we have to go there anyways." Leila said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Kreacher, I want to know if he's doing all right." Leila said.

"Oh." Draco whispered.

"I know you think he's only a house elf and whatnot, but come one." Leila said.

Leila pulled Draco in the direction of the kitchen. Leila let go of his hand and led him to the kitchen. She tickled the pear and walked inside. Draco followed her inside. The second she got inside, Leila found Dobby.

"Dobby, how's Kreacher?" Leila asked.

"Kreacher is as miserable as ever. That was awful to say." Dobby commented.

"Dobby, its fine. Kreacher's not on my list either." Leila said.

"List?" Dobby asked.

"Erm…never mind. Do they know what happened to him?" Leila asked.

"Kreacher was cursed, but the curse was not powerful enough for a house elf." Dobby said.

"What do you mean, not powerful enough?" Draco asked suddenly interested.

"House elves are different from wizards, sir." Dobby commented.

"Are you insinuating…" Draco began.

"Draco, knock it off." Leila said.

Draco stood there with his lips pursed.

"Thank you, Dobby. If you find out anything else, please let me know." Leila said.

"Yes, Miss Leila." Dobby said.

Leila patted Dobby on the head and took a seat at a table. Draco sat down beside her.

"What was with the note from Nott?" Draco asked.

"You don't forget anything, do you?" Leila teased.

"Leila…" Draco groaned.

"You got to promise not to tell anyone." Leila said.

"Seriously?" Draco said.

"This is totally breaking girl code, so yes I'm serious." Leila said.

"Fine." Draco muttered.

"What?" Leila asked.

"I promise to keep secret whatever you're about to divulge to me." Draco said.

"We'll have to keep practicing, but this will do for now. Anyways, Daphne likes Theo." Leila said.

"Anyone with brains can figure that out." Draco said.

"Well, Daphne asked me to put in a good word for her with him. Hence, why I was always talking to him." Leila said.

"I'm sensing a but somewhere." Draco said.

"Yes, there is a but. You see, Theo asked me to Hogsmeade today." Leila said.

"And you told him?" Draco asked somewhat hotly.

"No of course. I said I had plans. That's also what I told Zabini when he asked me." Leila said.

"Zabini asked you too?" Draco asked.

"It's nothing to get worked up over." Leila said.

"And why's that?" Draco asked.

"Because I'm going to Hogsmeade with my brother, since there's kinda this guy I'm kinda dating, but not really dating. Which kind sucks because that means we can't go to Hogsmeade together." Leila said.

Draco didn't say anymore. Leila leaned in and kissed him. Draco kissed her back. Draco wrapped his arms around her, but she broke away.

"But speaking of my brother…" Leila said.

"You would ruin this moment, wouldn't you?" Draco said.

"Well, you could be a little nicer to him you know." Leila said.

"Actually, I can't." Draco said.

"And why's that?" Leila asked.

"Because that would totally blow our cover of acting normal and keeping this a secret." Draco argued.

"I see your point, but I don't like having to chose between the two of you." Leila said.

Draco simply shrugged.

"What was that for?" Leila asked.

"I don't know." Draco said.

"Yes you do. You obviously have an opinion." Leila said.

Draco shrugged again. Leila sighed. She looked at her watch.

"And I have to go to Arithmancy." Leila said.

Draco stood up and offered her a hand up.

"Who knew that Draco Malfoy knew what chivalry is?" Leila teased.

"My mother didn't raise a goul. Just don't go telling anyone." Draco said.

"It's tempting, but I'll try to restrain myself." Leila said.

Draco leaned in an kissed her.

"There's more of that if you restrain yourself." Draco smirked.

"Bribery doesn't normally work on me, but I just might make an exception." Leila said.

"Good." Draco said.

"So I'll see you at lunch then?" Leila asked.

"No, I have something I need to do." Draco said.

"Like what?" Leila asked.

"Just some homework." Draco said.

"All righty, then…So History of Magic?" Leila asked.

"Yeah." Draco said.

Leila placed her hands on his shoulders for leverage and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. She quickly kissed him and grabbed her bag and headed to Arithmancy. Then to lunch and then to History of Magic. Draco was a little late to the class, but Leila didn't mind. He took his seat right next to her. Leila slipped her hand in his. There was no one to tell on them here. She never knew she could enjoy History of Magic so much.

The rest of the day passed in a timely fashion and soon it was time for her detention with Snape. Leila walked with Draco to the Defense classroom. Draco complained about detention.

"You know you enjoy detention with me." Leila said.

"I have other things I'd rather be doing that sitting in detention with Scarhead and Weasel." Draco said.

"But you like detention with me?" Leila asked.

"I suppose I have to, don't I. Otherwise I might get hit." Draco said.

"Wow, it's only been like a day and you already know me so well." Leila commented.

"I know you better than you think I do." Draco said.

"Like what?" Leila asked.

"Just stuff." Draco said.

"Are you going to tell me?" Leila asked.

"Not now, because we're at our destination." Draco smirked.

Leila rolled her eyes and walked into the empty classroom. Neither Ron nor Harry were there yet. Leila took a seat at the back, while Draco took one in the front. Harry and Ron walked in the room. Ron sat down next to Leila and Harry took the desk in front of them. Snape came into the room and motioned for them to follow him. They all walked behind Snape until he came to the trophy room.

"Tonight, you'll be polishing the trophies. They haven't been done for quite some time." Professor Snape said.

"But Professor…" Leila began.

"Do you want another detention Miss Potter?" Professor Snape asked.

"No." Leila muttered.

"Now hand over your wands, each of you. You have an hour." Professor Snape said.

They all groaned in unison and handed their wands over to Professor Snape. Professor Snape nodded toward the bucket on the floor and left. Draco went for the door as well.

"Where do you think you're going, Malfoy?" Ron hissed.

"This is servants work, I won't do it. I'll be back five minutes before Snape." Draco drawled.

Draco left the room, leaving the other three standing there.

"This is going to take forever." Ron complained.

"Honestly, have you learned nothing from your brothers?" Leila asked.

"What?" Ron asked.

Leila rolled her eyes and pulled her wand out of her bag.

"How's you get that?" Ron asked.

"I gave Snape the one I got from Fred and George. Are you sure you're related to them?" Leila said.

"Shut up, Leila. Now hand over the wand." Ron said.

"My wand, I do the spell." Leila said.

Ron groaned. Harry remained quiet during the exchange, and neither of Leila nor Ron noticed Harry sneak out of the trophy room.

"I'll tell you what, I'll start and give you a try." Leila said.

"Yeah, that works." Ron said.

Leila cleaned several trophies and went to point her wand at a trophy, but instantly recognized the award as the one awarded to Tom Riddle.

"Why's this still here?' Leila asked.

"Dunno. Reckon most people don't know You-Know-Who's real name." Ron said.

"But Dumbledore does and it is Dumbledore's school." Leila said.

"Like I said, I dunno. Now hand your wand over." Ron said.

Leila rolled her eyes and handed over her wand.

"Promise me you'll take good care of him." Leila said.

"Whatever." Ron said.

Ron cleaned several trophies, and Leila noticed Harry was gone.

"Where's Harry?" Leila asked.

"Dunno." Ron said.

"Some help you are." Leila said.

"Yup." Ron said.

"We should probably leave some dirty." Leila said.

"Then we'll get detention for not cleaning them all." Ron whined.

"But if we don't he'll know we cheated and we'll get another detention anyways." Leila said.

"But you'd think between what was supposed to be four of us we'd get them all cleaned." Ron said.

"Snape knows Malfoy wouldn't do anything with you and Harry. So we're already down to three. And then Harry and Malfoy would probably get into some argument or another so then it's down to us." Leila said.

"Why do you have to be right all the damn time." Ron said.

"Because I'm awesome." Leila said.

Leila took a seat on the floor next to the bucket. She pushed it over in Ron's direction. Ron jumped around the water rather comically.

"Bloody hell, what was that for?" Ron asked.

"Getting rid of the evidence. The water's too clean." Leila said.

"I never would have thought of that." Ron said.

"But Snape would, so hand the wand back over." Leila said.

Rather reluctantly, Ron handed the wand back into Leila's possession. Now to wait for Draco, Harry, and Snape. Draco was the first one to come back. Leila could tell that he was a bit jealous that she was alone with Ron, but that was his own fault. Besides, her relationship with Ron was strictly platonic. Harry came back next. Snape came last, but still two minutes early.

He was not pleased with the job and gave them another detention for the next evening to finish. Leila said goodnight to Ron and Harry and walked back to the Slytherin common room with Draco.

"Why'd you leave?" Leila asked.

"I had other things to do." Draco said.

"You didn't want to get to spend quality time with me?" Leila asked.

"Not with Scarhead and Weasel there." Draco commented.

"So now what?" Leila asked.

Draco smirked and pushed her up against the wall in the abandoned corridor.

"I have an idea." Draco said.

"Care to share?" Leila smirked.

Draco didn't voice his response. Instead he forced his lips on hers. Leila snaked her arms around his neck. She never knew something wrong could feel so right.


	15. Hogsmeade

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Draco and Leila were patrolling the night before the first Hogsmeade trip. Leila thought Draco seemed a bit distracted, but didn't say anything about it. She decided to bring up Hogsmeade instead.

"So will you be with Crabbe and Goyle in Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Leila asked.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Were you even listening to what I said?" Leila asked.

"No." Draco said.

"I asked if you're going to Hogsmeade with Crabbe and Goyle tomorrow." Leila restated.

"No, I won't be." Draco said.

"Well, you can't go with me." Leila said.

"I can't go at all, actually." Draco said.

"What? Why?" Leila asked.

"It's nothing." Draco said.

"You can't go to Hogsmeade and you won't tell your own girlfriend why?" Leila questioned.

"I have detention with McGonagall tomorrow." Draco drawled.

"What did you do to piss her off?" Leila asked.

"I haven't been doing my homework." Draco said.

"Why not?" Leila asked.

"I'm just too busy." Draco said.

"I'd be more than willing to help you with your homework." Leila said.

"I don't need your help." Draco said.

"Fine then." Leila retorted.

Leila stomped ahead of him. Draco rolled his eyes and picked up his pace to catch up to her.

"Leila." Draco called.

"Why don't you come find me when you're done being an ass." Leila said.

"Leila, I'm sorry." Draco said.

"No you're not." Leila said.

"How do you know?" Draco asked.

"Because sorry isn't something you just say to appease the other person. You have to mean it and I've never actually known you to be sorry about anything." Leila said.

"I was sorry about the whole Pansy thing." Draco said.

"You're an idiot for reminding me, you know that?" Leila said.

"What did I do now?" Draco asked.

Leila shook her head and stormed off back to the common room. Draco kicked at the air and took off for the Room of Requirements. What the hell had he gotten himself into? She frustrated him so much, yet that was part of her charm. She could see through his crap, and actually see him; for the most part. He assumed she still had no idea that he was a Death Eater. He often wondered how she would react to this news, but things never ended well in his head.

Draco entered the room and immediately went to the Vanishing Cabinet. He still hadn't fixed it. He needed the damn thing to work, otherwise he was dead. The Dark Lord would surely kill him as well as his parents. He was out of ideas for fixing it. Draco hit the stupid thing. He racked his brains trying to think of anything to get it to work, but he came up with nothing. He stormed out of the Room of Requirements frustrated.

Draco never liked feeling weak, but this was one of those times. Leila's words of help rang through his head. He felt like the weight of the world was upon him. He felt tears beginning to sting his eyes. He thought he saw someone walking toward him so he quickly ducked into the closest room, the girls' bathroom. More specifically, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Draco leaned up against the closest sink and let the tears fall. Why did everything have to come crashing down? He was furious with himself for being a failure. He couldn't do anything right. He almost killed his own girlfriend. That apple she had grabbed from Dumbledore's office, he had left on purpose to poison Dumbledore. But, Leila had grabbed it.

"What's wrong?" Myrtle asked.

"Leave me alone." Draco hissed.

"It's not often I get boys in my bathroom." Myrtle giggled.

"Can't imagine why." Draco muttered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Myrtle asked.

"Talk with you?" Draco sneered.

Myrtle began to sniffle. If she started wailing he would surely be found out.

"I can't." Draco whispered.

"Who would I tell?" Myrtle whined.

"I can't do it." Draco faltered.

Myrtle swooped down until she was level with Draco.

"Why can't you do it?" Myrtle asked.

"I can't fix the bloody thing." Draco said.

"Well, then why don't you try something else?" Myrtle suggested.

"Like what?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Myrtle smiled.

Draco rolled his eyes. What else could he possibly do? He didn't want Dumbledore suspicious of him. The old man was already crazy. He needed something that wouldn't point to him. He could possibly attempt to try to poison the old coot again, but he'd have to be much more careful this time. He couldn't let Leila intercept this time. He quickly dried his tears and headed to his common room. He would have Rosmerta give the necklace given her to some unsuspecting person. There was no way it could possibly point back to him, and Dumbledore would be rid of. The plan seemed perfect in his head, and much easier then mending some stupid Vanishing Cabinet.

He assumed that everyone would be asleep by the time he got back to the common room, so he took his time in getting back. But when he entered the common room, he found Leila almost asleep on the couch. He wondered if she had stayed up waiting for him. He looked around to make sure the common room was empty, besides her, and sat next to her on the couch.

"Draco?" Leila mumbled.

"It's me." Draco said.

Leila rubbed her eyes and looked at Draco.

"I was waiting for you." Leila said.

"I was wondering about that." Draco said.

"I just wanted to apologize." Leila said.

"What for?" Draco asked confusedly.

"For pushing you. I didn't mean it. I just want you to know you can trust me." Leila yawned.

Draco didn't say anything, instead he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Mmm…you always do that." Leila mumbled.

"Do what?" Draco asked.

"You always kiss me instead of responding to what I say." Leila said.

"Don't you like kissing me?" Draco asked.

"I do. I do." Leila said yawning again.

"Someone's tired." Draco said.

"Maybe, but I just want to be here with you. I ruined our evening and I won't get to see you tomorrow." Leila said.

"So who are you going to Hogsmeade with?" Draco asked.

"My brother." Leila giggled.

"Better him than Nott." Draco said.

"You're kinda cute jealous." Leila said running one hand through his hair.

"I'm not jealous." Draco said.

"Right, and I'm best friends with Parkinson." Leila commented.

Draco shook his head and Leila pulled his face onto hers. She smiled as she kissed him. Draco slid his tongue into her mouth. He held her closer, when they heard footsteps.

"No." Draco groaned.

"Get on the floor." Leila hissed.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Just do it." Leila whispered.

Draco reluctantly slid off the couch and onto the floor. Leila pushed him down farther with her feet causing him to grunt. Leila tried to keep her composure, but found it extremely hard to do so. She turned her head around to find Pansy in her pajamas.

"Parkinson." Leila said.

"Who's down here with you?" Pansy asked.

"No one." Leila said.

"I heard voices." Pansy said.

"Honestly, Daphne's in the room, so who else would I talk to in this House?" Leila asked.

"Point taken. Have you seen Draco come in?" Pansy asked

"I have not seen the ferret since patrol, thank Merlin for that." Leila said.

Pansy rolled her eyes and headed back to the dorm room. Leila watched until the coast was clear.

"You can get off the floor now." Leila said.

"Ferret?" Draco hissed.

"It's cute." Leila said.

"It's abysmal." Draco said.

"It was entertaining to watch Moody, well he wasn't really Moody, but anyways, you do make a cute ferret." Leila smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes, causing Leila to laugh. She snuggled next to him. Draco went rigid at first.

"Don't like snuggling?" Leila asked.

"I just wasn't expecting this, that's all." Draco said.

"Well, you'd better get used to it." Leila said.

Draco relaxed slightly as Leila snuggled in closer. He finally let himself relax and played with Leila's long hair.

"What are you doing?" Leila asked.

"Nothing." Draco chuckled.

"I wish we could do this more often." Leila sighed.

"Do what?" Draco asked.

"This." Leila yawned.

Draco kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"You're so sweet to me." Leila said.

"Just don't tell anyone." Draco whispered.

Leila laughed. She and Draco sat on the couch together until she fell asleep on him. Draco then woke her back up.

"You should go to bed." Draco said.

"I don't want to." Leila whined.

"Well, I'm going to my room. So your option is to sleep here or in your bed. That's up to you." Draco said.

"Jerk. I take back everything nice I ever said about you." Leila muttered.

Draco shook his head and stood up. Leila reached her hands out for him to help her up. He grabbed her hands and helped her up. Leila turned to walk away, but Draco grabbed her arm.

"You can't get away from me that easily." Draco said.

Draco smirked and Leila rolled her eyes. She quickly pecked his lips.

"Have fun in detention without me." Leila said.

She kissed him again and headed for her room. Leila walked past the sleeping girls and plopped into her bed. She wondered if she could ever tell Harry that she was dating Draco. She knew he would freak out, but would he ever accept them. Leila sighed because she knew she was getting ahead of herself. She didn't even know how long she and Draco would be together. Leila didn't want to dwell on it anymore so, she let sleep overtake her.

Leila woke up the next morning to find frost on the window. It must be cold out if the window, which looked into the lake, was frosty. Leila dressed warmly in jeans, sweater, and boots. She grabbed her coat, scarf, hat, and mittens and headed for the Great Hall. When she was almost to the Great Hall, Daphne stopped her.

"Leila!" Daphne screamed.

"Daphne?" Leila asked hesitantly.

"You'll never believe what just happened." Daphne gushed.

"I suppose I'm supposed to ask what happened?" Leila guessed.

"Theo just asked me to accompany him to Hogsmeade." Daphne said.

"When?" Leila asked.

"Just now!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Oh." Leila said.

"Aren't you excited for me?" Daphne asked.

"Oh yeah, of course I am." Leila said.

Leila hugged Daphne and walked with her to the Great Hall, as Daphne chatted animatedly about Theo. Leila couldn't help but wonder what took him so long to ask Daphne. He had plenty of time to ask, but he waited until the last minute. She couldn't help but think that Theo had been waiting for her finally accept his offer. And since she didn't, he asked Daphne as a last resort. Leila watched for Draco to show up to breakfast, but he never did.

After she was done eating, Leila wandered to the oak front doors to meet Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Leila was about five people behind them in the long line to get out of the castle. Ron held up the line with his comments about Filch triple-checking them with the Secrecy Sensor.

"Hurry it up, Weasley." Leila shouted.

Ron turned back and rolled his eyes once he realized that it was Leila who made the comment. When Leila was finally allowed through the doors, she was immediately bombarded by the wind and sleet. She quickly caught up to the trio.

"So what are we doing this fine day?" Leila asked.

"Fine day? You're crazy." Ron muttered.

"Thanks, I feel the same about you." Leila said.

Leila playfully shoved Ron, causing him to stumble a bit. Leila snorted and practically lost her breath in the wind. She wrapped her scarf around her mouth and nose to keep them warm. Leila didn't say much because Hermione began ranting about Harry's Potion's book again.

"For weeks you carry around this book. Practically, sleep with it. And yet you have no desire to find out who the Half-Blood Prince is?" Hermione said.

"I didn't say I wasn't curious and I don't sleep with it." Harry responded.

"It's true! Whenever I check before I go to bed, you're always reading that bloody book!" Ron exclaimed.

"Creeper!" Leila said.

"Harry, you're as bad as Hermione." Ron continued, ignoring Leila.

"Well, I was curious. So I went to…" Hermione began.

"The library." Ron and Harry said in unison.

"Never would have guessed that." Leila said sarcastically.

"And?" Harry asked.

"And nothing. I couldn't find a reference anywhere to a Half-Blood Prince." Hermione complained.

"There we go, that settles it then." Harry said.

"So you actually sleep with the book?" Leila asked.

Harry groaned, but Leila never listened for an answer because she was distracted by Professor Slughorn and Professor Flitwick. Leila heard Professor Flitwick say something about emergency choir practice. She looked at him confusedly. Leila was in the Hogwarts choir, and she was never told about this practice.

"Do we really have choir practice?" Leila asked as Professor Flitwick passed.

"No, of course not." Professor Flitwick said.

"But you just said…" Leila began.

"Sh!" Professor Flitwick shushed.

"Oh I get it now. So I guess I won't be at choir practice." Leila winked.

Professor Flitwick through his hands in the air and muttered walking away. Leila chuckled.

"Are you really that thick?" Ron asked.

"Naa…It's just fun to mess with his mind." Leila smirked.

"You're evil, you know that?" Ron said.

"So I've been told." Leila said.

When they finally made it into Hogsmeade, Leila thought her nose was frozen. Harry pointed out that Zonko's Joke Shop had been boarded up. Ron suggested that they go to a crowded Honeydukes. Leila didn't really care where they went, as long as it was warm and snow free. She followed Ron into Honeydukes. It seemed like almost everyone was there. She saw Daphne hanging on Theo's arm. Leila waved to them. Theo was the only one to take notice and he waved back.

Leila quickly inspected some candy so she could ignore Theo's pleading looks. She figured she should get something for Draco since he couldn't come. She chuckled to herself at how pathetic she was being. She decided upon Chocolate Frogs, seeing as she didn't know what he liked. Chocolate Frogs seemed like a safe bet because of the trading cards.

"Why does Theodore Nott keep looking over here?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask him, Granger?" Leila hissed.

"You don't have to be so snappy about it." Hermione said.

"I'm forced to spend my Hogsmeade trip with you, what could be worse?" Leila asked.

"Forget I even said anything." Hermione said.

"Don't tell me you two are fighting again." Harry groaned walking over.

"Don't worry big brother, we're not." Leila said.

"Does anyone fancy a Butterbeer?" Harry asked.

"We just got here." Leila whined.

"Well, I have a feeling Slughorn's at the Three Broomsticks." Harry said.

"So?" Leila asked.

"Do you listen to anything Dumbledore tells you?" Harry asked.

"Fine, we can go. Just let me pay for these." Leila said.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her in suspicion, but she just rolled her eyes and stood in line to pay. In line, she was behind Ron who had his arms full of sweets.

"Stocking up for the end of the world are we?" Leila asked.

"You're not that funny." Ron said.

"Didn't ask you for your opinion on that now did I?" Leila said.

Ron examined her purchase.

"I thought you didn't like Chocolate Frogs?" Ron asked.

"Why would you think that?" Leila asked.

"Because you let me eat yours first year." Ron said.

"That was because they were from Malfoy." Leila laughed.

"You let me eat something from that git? I could have died!" Ron hissed.

"Well, you're obviously fine." Leila said.

"For now." Ron commented.

"Because Draco knew that complicated of a spell first year." Leila said sarcastically.

"Why'd you call him Draco?" Ron asked.

Leila panicked inside. How was she going to cover that up?

"Because that's his name. Besides, if I hear Pansy whine _Drakie_ one more time I might have to take extreme measures." Leila said smoothly.

Ron laughed and waited as she paid for her Chocolate Frogs. Leila wrapped her scarf back around her face and headed for the Three Broomsticks with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Once inside, she found Professor Slughorn chatting up Madam Rosmerta. Rosmerta gave Leila an odd look and then returned to her conversation with Slughorn.

"Do you think Rosmerta's a bit mad?" Leila asked.

"I dunno, why?" Harry asked.

"She's looking at me funny." Leila said.

"I'm not seeing anything." Harry said.

"Forget it." Leila said.

Harry merely shrugged and led them to a table with a view of Professor Slughorn. Leila went to sit down with her back to Slughorn and Rosmerta, but Harry didn't like that idea.

"Leila, move your chair." Harry said.

"Why?" Leila asked.

Harry motioned toward Professor Slughorn with his head. Leila simply rolled her eyes and moved her chair to the other edge of the table besides Harry. She didn't like what Harry was up to, but there wasn't much else she could do about it.

"You do realize that if you'd actually come to his supper parties you wouldn't have to resort to something pathetic as this." Leila said.

"I'm sorry, but I've had detention and Quidditch." Harry said.

"As have had I, along with my prefect duties, yet I still somehow manage to squeeze them in." Leila said.

"Honestly Harry, they're not _that_ bad." Hermione added.

"And she's obviously lying." Leila said.

"I am not. They're quite fun sometimes…" Hermione began.

Leila could tell that Hermione was digging herself in a hole with Ron.

"Granger, let's go get the Butterbeers." Leila said.

Hermione looked at her confusedly.

"C'mon." Leila said.

Hermione reluctantly stood up and followed Leila to order drinks.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly, Granger, for being smart you can be quite stupid sometimes." Leila said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

"You like Ron…" Leila began.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione said.

"It's quite obvious, but you're not going to win him over by pissing him off. Which happens to be what you were doing mentioning Slughorn's dinner parties. So I figured I'd do you a favor and shut you up." Leila said.

Hermione didn't say anything. Instead she ordered four Butterbeers.

"You know I'm right." Leila said.

"Just drop it, all right?" Hermione said.

"Whatever." Leila rolled her eyes.

Hermione grabbed two of the Butterbeers, while Leila grabbed the other two. Professor Slughorn noticed them and waved. Leila couldn't have, seeing as her hands were full, so she nodded her head in response. She then walked back to the table and set the Butterbeers down. She then excused herself to use the bathroom. Great timing too, because Ron was complaining about Ginny snogging Dean. In the bathroom, she quickly brushed her fingers through her messy hair. She decided to throw it up into a ponytail and went back to the table.

When Leila got back to the table, Harry was chatting up Professor Slughorn. Leila snickered as Slughorn's drink spilled onto Hermione. Served her right. Leila took her place at the table while Slughorn continued to talk. He invited Harry, Hermione, and Leila to a dinner party in the near future. Harry promised to attend this one. Slughorn pleasantly walked away.

"What are you playing at?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore's asked me to get to know him." Harry said.

"Then why are you always skipping his delightful events?" Leila asked.

"I've really been busy." Harry said.

"But get to know him?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but it must be important. If it wasn't Dumbledore wouldn't have asked." Harry said.

The conversation was dropped. Leila sipped on her Butterbeer, but suddenly, Harry stood up. He snatched the goblet of a man walking near them and rushed out of the Three Broomsticks.

"What the hell?" Leila whispered.

"Harry, where're you going?" Ron called.

"I'll go check on him." Leila said.

She quickly apologized to the man and followed after her brother, leaving Ron and Hermione alone at the table. Once she got outside, Harry had Mundungus pinned against the wall of the pub. He held the goblet in his other hand.

"Harry!" Leila yelled.

She tried to grab her brother's arm, but he pushed her backwards and she landed in a snow pile. She struggled to find her balance.

"You took this from Sirius' house; it has the Black family crest on it." Harry roared.

"I – no – what?" Mundungus spluttered.

"What did you do, go back the night he died and strip the place?" Harry snarled.

"I – no –" Mundungus struggled.

"What else did you take?" Harry shouted.

"Harry, stop! He's not worth it." Leila shrieked.

There was a loud crack and Mundungus was gone, along with the items that he had stolen. Harry swore and began shouting.

"COME BACK, YOU THEIVING …" Harry shouted.

"Harry, there's no point in yelling. He's gone, who knows where, by this point." Leila said.

"He nicked Sirius' stuff. Nicked it!" Harry hissed.

"I know." Leila said.

"Do you even care?" Harry questioned.

"Of course I do, but standing out here in the freezing cold shouting isn't going to get the stuff back, now is it? Let's go back inside." Leila said.

Harry angrily made his way back inside the Three Broomsticks, but the second he got back to the table he began ranting to Ron and Hermione.

"He was nicking Sirius stuff!" Harry ranted.

"Harry, please don't shout, people are staring." Hermione whispered.

"Just sit down, I'll go get you another drink." Leila said.

Harry continued to rant while Leila went to get him another drink, but at least this time the whole pub couldn't hear him. When she returned to the table, Harry was mostly calmed down. They stayed at the Three Broomsticks until Harry finished his second Butterbeer.

"Shall we call it a day and go back to school then?" Hermione asked.

They all agreed and headed back for Hogwarts, after bundling to prepare themselves for the bitter cold. They followed Katie Bell and Leanne Moon back to Hogwarts. Leila didn't pay much attention to the conversation. Instead her thoughts focused on Draco. As much as she hated to admit it, she thought she might have been falling for him. Leila became distracted from her thoughts because she could see Katie rising into the air.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered.

They all stopped in their tracks. The wind whipped around Katie. Leila had no idea what was going on. Katie then let out a loud scream and came crashing to the ground. Leanne was standing near Katie muttering.

"I warned her. I warned her not to touch it."

Harry made to rush toward Katie, but Hagrid warned him not to go any closer. Hagrid walked passed them.

"Get back, all of you." Hagrid said.

He made his way to Katie's side. He picked her up easily, as if she weighed nothing more than a feather. He quickly made his way back to the castle with Katie in his arms. Ron bent down to pick up the necklace.

"Don't touch it!" Harry said grabbing Ron's arm. "I've seen that before. It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it."

"How did Katie get hold of it?" Leila asked.

"That's what Katie and I were arguing about." Leanne cried.

"She didn't say who'd given it to her?" Hermione asked.

"No…she wouldn't tell me." Leanne cried.

"We'd better get up to school." Hermione said.

The five of them walked back to school as fast as their legs would carry them. Partly because it was so cold and partly because they wanted to make sure that Katie was going to be all right.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Leila, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Leanne rushed back to Hogwarts. They were immediately escorted by Professor McGonagall to her empty classroom. She quickly glanced over the necklace. She had questions she wanted answers to. Professor McGonagall began by questioning a frantic Leanne.

"Are you sure Katie did not have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks?" Professor McGonagall began.

"It's like I said Katie left to go to…" Leanne began.

"I saw her in the bathroom." Leila whispered.

"What?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I just went to the bathroom to fix my hair. Katie was going into a stall when I got in there. I left before I saw her come out." Leila said.

"Leanne, continue please." Professor McGonagall said.

"Well when she came back she had the package. She said that it was important that she deliver it." Leanne said.

"Did she say to whom?' Professor McGonagall asked.

"To Professor Dumbledore." Leanne said.

Leanne began to weep uncontrollably.

"Very well, thank you Leanne, you may go to the Hospital Wing, and get Madam Pomfrey to give you something for the shock." Professor McGonagall said.

Leanne quickly scurried away, leaving the four of them standing before Professor McGonagall.

"Why is it that when something happens it is always you four?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Believe me Professor, I've been asking myself the same question for six years." Ron said.

"It's not always us four, usually those three."' Leila quipped.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm involved 95% of the time?" Leila asked.

Professor McGonagall stood there silently.

"All right, all right. I'll give you 99% of the time that it's the four of us; but, I was not involved when they…" Leila began.

Harry elbowed her in the ribs to get her to shut up. Ron and Hermione were watching them.

"Ouch, that hurt." Leila said.

"That was the point." Harry hissed.

"Jerk." Leila muttered.

Harry rolled his eyes. Professor McGonagall stood there watching the four of them. Then Professor Snape walked by and Professor McGonagall called him over to inspect the necklace. Professor Snape confirmed that the necklace was indeed cursed, just as Harry had told them.

"It was Malfoy." Harry said.

"What was that?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Draco Malfoy gave Katie the necklace, Professor." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione backed away from Harry.

"That's a very serious accusation, Potter:" Professor McGonagall said.

"Indeed, your evidence?" Professor Snape drawled.

"I just know." Harry said.

"You just know. How grand it must be to be the chosen one. All that knowledge." Professor Snape mocked.

"Fine you really want to know? I'll tell you." Harry said.

"Here we go." Leila rolled her eyes.

Harry began to go into the subject of the necklace, and that he had seen Malfoy at Borgin and Burkes. Hermione and Ron were shying away from siding with Harry, making him more upset. As much as she hated to burst her brother's bubble, it needed to be done because she knew the flaw in his theory.

"It couldn't have Malfoy." Leila said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because Malfoy wasn't in Hogsmeade." Leila sighed.

"How do you know?" Harry sneered.

"Because Mr. Malfoy was doing detention with me, Potter. He has now failed to do his Transfiguration homework twice in a row now." Professor McGonagall said.

"How did you know?" Harry hissed at Leila, ignoring Professor McGonagall.

"Because I had patrol with him last night. I'm sorry if I actually listen to the guy when he speaks. I can't ignore him all the time." Leila said.

"What did he tell you?" Harry asked.

"He told me he had detention with McGonagall so he wouldn't be in Hogsmeade. I remembered because he wouldn't be stalking me around Hogsmeade and I might actually be able to enjoy myself." Leila said.

Harry looked at her suspiciously and Leila rolled her eyes. She could tell that her brother was pissed off, with all of them, Ron and Hermione included.

"I'd suggest you get back to your dormitories, all of you." Professor McGonagall said.

They all nodded and headed for the exit.

"Miss Potter, I'll escort you back to the Slytherin dormitory." Professor Snape said.

Leila looked between Harry and Snape confusedly. Professor Snape grabbed her by the arm and led her away.

"Why thank you." Leila said sarcastically.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood there and watched as she left with Snape. Professor Snape was acting very odd; he even made sure to take the long way back. Leila ripped her arm away from Professor Snape's grip.

"Were you involved?" Professor Snape hissed.

"Excuse me?" Leila asked.

"Did you give Miss Bell the necklace?" Professor Snape asked.

"Why would I do that?" Leila asked.

"Answer the question." Snape snarled.

"Of course not. Where would I get something like that?" Leila asked.

"You weren't doing someone's bidding?" Professor Snape asked.

"You're making no sense. I didn't do anything wrong." Leila said.

"Maybe unknowingly…" Professor Snape began.

Professor Snape drew his wand and tried to read Leila's thoughts, but she instantly blocked him from doing so.

"Number one, I'm pretty sure that's illegal on a student. Number two, you taught me Occlumency, and unlike my brother I actually mastered the skill. And number three, leave me alone." Leila said.

Leila glared at him with her emerald green eyes. Unbeknownst to her, at that moment, she looked exactly like her mother. Professor Snape immediately backed away. He curtly nodded and quickly turned on his heel to leave. Leila rolled her eyes and headed back to the Slytherin common room. The common room was practically empty, except for the first and second years. Surprisingly, Leila was one of the first Slytherins back.

She went back to her room to drop off her coat and things, and went back out to the common room. Perfect timing too, because Draco was heading into the common room from his room, carrying a book bag. The moment Leila spotted him; she smiled, and then tried to cover it up. Draco on the other hand, was much better at masking his emotions. But she could tell from his eyes, that he was pleasantly surprised to see her. He motioned toward the door with his head. She looked around to make sure none of the first or second years were watching, and then she followed him out of the common room. She quietly followed him down the hallway, until he turned around.

"You can walk with me, you know." Draco said.

"But stalking you is so much more fun." Leila said.

Draco shook his head.

"Besides, I like the view from back here." Leila smirked.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"That was a little bit awkward, wasn't it?" Leila asked.

"Just a little." Draco smirked.

"Whatever, so where are we going?" Leila asked changing the subject.

"Looks like you're just going to have to follow me to find out." Draco said.

Leila smiled and continued to follow him, until Harry rounded a corner and ran into her. They were both on the floor.

"Leila." Harry hissed.

"Harry." Leila said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry asked.

"Following Malfoy." Leila said.

"You're not doing a very good job of it." Harry said.

"Why not?" Leila asked.

"He knows that you're following him." Harry said.

"I know, I told him." Leila said.

"What?" Harry hissed.

"You see I told him I was following him, so that he would think that I was lying and not actually following him, but I really am following him." Leila said.

"Wait. Huh?" Harry said confusedly.

"Exactly." Leila said.

Harry scowled at her and then stood up.

"Can't a big brother give his little sister a hand?" Leila asked.

Harry reached out his hand for Leila to grab. She took it and stood on her feet.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Leila teased.

"Just be careful. Why don't you take a break from following him?" Harry said.

"Because annoying Malfoy is fun." Leila smirked.

Harry was about to persuade again, to stop, but she took off in the direction Malfoy went. Harry sighed and walked away. Little did he know that Malfoy was waiting for his sister just around the next corner. Leila walked right passed him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the dark corridor.

"Took you long enough." Draco said.

"Brother stuff." Leila said.

"What did he want?" Draco asked.

"He saw that I was following you." Leila said.

"And?" Draco asked.

"He told me to stop following you." Leila smiled.

"You listen so well." Draco smirked.

"Fine, I'll just go back to the common room." Leila said.

"No, you're coming with me. We're just going to have to be more careful that we don't get caught." Draco said.

"I suppose I could do that." Leila said.

Draco led her to the library, and it was empty.

"The library, how romantic of you." Leila muttered.

"I need to do my homework otherwise I'll keep getting detentions." Draco said.

"I'm pretty sure that Snape is going to give us detentions for the next century." Leila joked.

"He's just trying to mess with us." Draco said.

"Probably." Leila said.

Draco led Leila to the table farthest from the entrance and set his books down.

"What am I supposed to do?" Leila asked.

"I dunno." Draco said.

"You asked me to come to the library with you, and you're actually going to do homework?" Leila asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Draco asked.

"Nope, no problem. I'll just go find a book or something." Leila said.

Leila turned to scope out the library, but Draco caught her hand. Draco moved his mouth to her ear.

"Just so you know, I would prefer to be doing something else besides homework." Draco whispered into her ear.

"No snogging for you, get going on that homework mister." Leila teased.

Leila reached in as to kiss him, but she purposely missed his lips and kissed his cheek instead.

"You're a bloody tease." Draco drawled.

"Keep that attitude up and I'll never snog you again." Leila said.

She patted his cheek and went in search of a book. She decided to browse the fiction section. She came across the _Pride and Prejudice_ and grabbed it off the shelf. She sank into the nearest armchair and began to read. After a few chapters, Draco poked his head around the corner.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Reading." Leila drawled.

"Why didn't you come back to the table?" Draco asked.

"Does it matter?" Leila asked.

"I didn't ask you to come to the library so you could ditch me." Draco said.

"I don't understand what the problem is." Leila said.

"Of course you don't." Draco walked away.

Leila set the book down and took off after him. He was back pretending to ignore her and do his homework.

"What's with you?" Leila asked.

Draco turned the page of his Transfiguration text and continued to ignore her.

"You're so damn possessive." Leila hissed.

"So what if I am?" Draco hissed back.

"So now you talk?" Leila quipped.

"Just leave me alone, I'm trying to do my homework." Draco sneered.

"And if you would have let me help you in the first place…" Leila began.

Draco glared at her and shoved his books back into his bag to leave.

"I defended you, you prat!" Leila sneered.

"How noble of you." Draco sneered back.

"I defended you instead of siding with my brother. Do you have any idea how hard that was?" Leila asked.

"And why did you do that?" Draco asked.

"Because he thought that you hexed Katie Bell." Leila said.

"What about Bell?" Draco asked.

"She was cursed this afternoon. She was bringing a cursed necklace back from Hogsmeade. Harry told McGonagall and Snape that it was you, but you were here. I told them it couldn't possibly be you." Leila said.

"Is…is she dead?" Draco whispered.

"No, not yet anyways. She's in the Hospital Wing as far as I know." Leila said.

Draco gulped and leaned against the bookshelf, trying to breathe. He closed his eyes. Leila moved closer to him.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Leila asked.

"It's nothing. I just don't want to fight with you." Draco lied.

"I don't want to fight either." Leila whispered.

Draco pulled Leila into his arms, his thoughts swimming. Katie Bell had intercepted the necklace meant for Dumbledore. That wasn't supposed to happen. He couldn't possibly tell Leila what he had done. She would never trust him again. He gripped her tighter.

"I was just kidding, you know, about never snogging you again." Leila said.

"I know." Draco whispered.

"Can you let go of me for a second? I have something for you." Leila said.

"You do?" Draco asked.

"Yup." Leila smiled.

Draco slowly released her and Leila dug into her pocket. She pulled out two Chocolate Frogs and placed them in Draco's hand.

"I figured since you couldn't go to Hogsmeade, I'd bring Hogsmeade to you." Leila said.

Draco examined the Chocolate Frogs in his hand.

"I know it's not much and probably not something expensive that you usually buy, but it's something." Leila said.

"They're fine." Draco whispered.

"Really?" Leila asked.

"Yeah." Draco said.

"Then a thank-you would be nice." Leila said.

Draco didn't say anything at first, instead he looked at Leila in the eyes. She looked at him with a look that read "now would be a good time." He sighed.

"Erm…thank you." Draco said slowly.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Leila teased.

Draco tried to chuckle, but it was stuck in his throat. He felt like he was going to be sick, so he quickly took a seat.

"I'm not an idiot, Draco. Something's wrong." Leila said.

"Just not feeling well." Draco said.

"Try the chocolate, it might help." Leila said.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just do it." Leila said.

He opened a Chocolate Frog and caught it in its midair jump. He then bit off its head.

"Talk about Seeker-like reflexes." Leila chuckled.

Draco nodded and continued to nibble on the frog so that Leila would get off his back about it. The chocolate did seem to help settle his stomach.

"Feeling better?" Leila asked.

"A bit." Draco said.

"That's good. It's been so long since I've had one of these." Leila said holding up the empty package.

"You don't like them?" Draco asked.

"No, I just stayed away from them on principle." Leila said.

"Principle?" Draco asked.

"Erm…I used to eat them but I stopped." Leila said.

"Because?" Draco asked.

"It's a really lame reason." Leila said.

"Which is?" Draco asked.

"Fine, I stopped eating them after I got one from you first year." Leila said.

"Seriously?" Draco asked.

"I told you it was a lame reason." Leila laughed.

"You really hated me didn't you?" Draco asked.

"Hate is a very strong word, more like a serious dislike. But I'm rather fond of you now." Leila smiled.

Draco half-smiled and Leila leaned over to kiss him. She pressed her lips against his and placed her hand on his cheek. When the kiss ended, she opened her eyes and gazed into his. She felt like she could get lost in his eyes, which sent shivers up her spine. She then smirked.

"There's more where that came from if you get your homework done." Leila winked.

"Is that so?" Draco asked.

"You can bet on it." Leila said.

"But what if I was thinking of finishing my homework tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"Then none for you." Leila smirked.

Draco leaned over and kissed her. Leila sighed once he ended the kiss.

"You're supposed to be doing your homework, not snogging me." Leila said.

Draco simply shrugged causing Leila to roll her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go see how Katie Bell is doing." Leila said.

Draco's eyes widened as he remembered what Leila told him. He quickly stood up as Leila did.

"Are you coming with me?" Leila asked.

"No, I have something I need to do." Draco said.

Leila checked to make sure no one was around and kissed him. She then grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She held his hand as she walked away, until he released hers. Leila walked to the Hospital Wing as Draco went to find Crabbe and Goyle. He needed them to guard the Room of Requirements for him, because since Katie Bell intercepted the necklace, he had a lot of work to do.

Leila found out that Katie was being transferred to St. Mungo's, because there was nothing they could do for her condition at Hogwarts. She sighed. Harry's theory of Draco rang in her head, but she didn't want to believe it. Draco didn't seem capable of something like that the more she actually got know him. But the more she thought about it, he only acted that way toward her. The Draco everyone else saw was cold, calloused, cruel, and shut off from the world. Was it possible that the Draco she knew was a Death Eater? She found herself wishing that someone else knew of their secret relationship, this way she could talk through her thoughts. But telling someone made the relationship not so secret. Leila sighed in frustration. Why did things have to be so complicated? Why did she let her brother get inside her head? Why couldn't she just fully trust Draco? Leila made her way back to the common room with her head hung in defeat. There was no way to figure this all out tonight.

Leila made her way back to the Slytherin common room. The moment she walked in Pansy began smirking at her. Pansy was reclining on the couch with Millicent Bullstrode.

"What's with you, Parkinson?" Leila hissed.

"Nothing." Pansy smirked.

Leila rolled her eyes and walked back to her room. Pansy and Millicent followed her.

"Are you following me?" Leila asked.

"Just don't want to miss the show." Millicent quipped.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Leila said.

"No, but you will." Pansy said.

Leila tried to lose Pansy, but Pansy kept up with her. Millicent could barely keep up with the two of them. Leila glared at Pansy and entered her room. Daphne, Flora, Hestia, and Tracey were dancing to the Weird Sisters "Do the Hippogriff." When Daphne noticed Leila she instantly shut the music off and walked over to where Leila stood.

"Have fun in Hogsmeade?" Leila asked.

Instead of answering her question, Daphne slapped her across the face. Leila's hand instantly went to her stinging face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Leila hissed.

"Me? I could ask you the same question." Daphne sneered.

"What are you so upset about?" Leila asked.

"As if you don't know." Daphne shouted.

By this point the other girls had surrounded them, watching the scene unfold before them.

"I honestly have no idea why you just slapped me." Leila said.

"You were supposed to be my best friend." Daphne shouted.

"I still am." Leila said confusedly.

"No. Not anymore. A friend doesn't do what you did." Daphne said.

"And what exactly did I do?" Leila asked.

"I knew better than to trust you. I went against my better judgment and you screwed me over." Daphne said.

"Maybe if you would tell me what I did, I can fix it." Leila said.

"You can't fix this, Potter." Daphne said coldly.

Daphne walked away. Pansy and Millicent tried to block Leila from chasing after her, but she pushed through them knocking them onto the floor. Leila followed Daphne until they were in the common room where there was an even larger audience, but Leila didn't care.

"Daphne, just talk to me, please." Leila said.

"I have nothing to say to you." Daphne hissed.

"Just tell me what I did wrong, because I have absolutely no idea what I did." Leila said.

"Just because you're the damn Girl-Who-Lived doesn't mean you can get whatever you want." Daphne yelled.

"And I still have no idea what you're talking about." Leila shouted.

"Theo." Daphne said.

"What about him?" Leila asked.

"You knew I liked him, but you had to go and ruin that. Didn't you?" Daphne screamed.

"Daphne…" Leila began.

"Didn't you?" Daphne screamed.

"I only did what you told me to do. I kept trying to get him to go for you. Hell, I even told him to ask you to Hogsmeade." Leila said.

"Then why didn't you tell me that he asked you to Hogsmeade first?" Daphne asked.

"Because I told him to ask you instead. I told him that I don't have feelings for him. I never have. You know that." Leila said.

"He likes you, not me. He asked me out of pity, because I didn't have anyone and neither did he." Daphne said.

"I can't help that. You know that I don't like him in that way." Leila said.

"Do I?" Daphne hissed.

"Yes, you do." Leila said.

"Then why is it that you're constantly flirting with him? You led him on!" Daphne shouted.

"I didn't mean to." Leila cried.

"You didn't mean to? You had to have known what you were doing!" Daphne yelled.

"I didn't until it was too late. Besides, I'm seeing someone else." Leila said.

"Really, who?" Daphne asked.

"I can't say." Leila said.

"You can't say? How convenient. For all I know you could be sneaking around behind my back and snogging Theo again." Daphne hissed.

"But I'm not. The only reason I snogged him in the first place last year was to get Malfoy off my back. I haven't snogged Theo since then." Leila said.

"Then who have you been snogging? I know you have. If it was anyone besides him you would tell me." Daphne said.

"Maybe I'm not snogging anyone." Leila said.

"You hypocrite! You just told me you're seeing someone!" Daphne screamed.

"You know what? There's no use trying to get you to see the truth why you're acting irrational. You can't talk rationally to an irrational person. Why don't you go back to the room and I'll see you later?" Leila said.

"When you do see me, don't talk to me, ever." Daphne hissed.

Daphne quickly turned on her heel and headed back for their room. Pansy smirked at Leila and followed Daphne back into the room. Pansy was no doubt making things worse, probably setting ideas in Daphne's head that weren't true. But Leila was too stubborn and too worn out to follow them. Instead she saw that the common room was staring at her.

"Shows over, go back to whatever the hell you were doing." Leila hissed.

Leila tried to hold back her tears until she was out of the common room. Once she was out and around the corner, she broke down. She slid down to the floor and curled up in a ball and bawled. She really needed Draco right now, but she had no idea where he was. She had no one in her House anymore. Daphne had always been there for her. She had had always defended her, and now she hated her. Leila couldn't think of a way to fix the problem.

Leila stayed in the hallway until she had finished crying. She watched the storm continue to rage on outside and shivered. She took a deep breath and headed back for the common room, she figured she could at least work on some homework. She walked to the door to her room and tried to open it. The door was locked. Leila knocked on the door. No response came.

"Let me in." Leila shouted.

Pansy came to the door and peeked her head out the door.

"You're crazy if you think you're coming back in here, Potter." Pansy said.

"It's my room too." Leila said.

"Well, you're not welcome here." Pansy said.

"You can't lock me out of my own room!" Leila hissed.

"Watch me." Pansy said.

Pansy slammed the door in Leila's face. Leila narrowed her eyes and drew her wand.

"_Alohamora!_" Leila whispered.

The door didn't unlock. Leila swore under her breath. She wasn't getting in any time soon.

"Can you at least let me get my things?" Leila asked.

No answer came. Leila sighed and walked back into the common room. At least by this point, it was practically empty and a couch was free. Leila sat down on the couch and curled up in a ball, about to cry again. She had no one in Slytherin, so she didn't care if they saw her cry. So she let the tears fall freely.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Draco hit the Vanishing Cabinet in frustration. He tried every damn spell that he could think of, yet nothing seemed to mend the thing. He already had two failed attempts at Dumbledore's life. He had to fix the thing or he was a goner. In the morning, he would head to the Restricted Section of the library; in hopes of finding a book that might have some useful information. The only problem was, his mind was swirling so much, and he had no idea where to begin looking in the Restricted Section. He debated in his head whether or not to ask for Leila's help. He could just say that he needed the information for an extra credit project in Defense. The thought seemed perfectly reasonable, seeing as he was barely scraping by in that class. But Snape rarely allowed extra credit. But would Leila figure that out? It seemed almost too risky to involve her, yet it could make things easier.

Draco yawned and decided against asking for Leila's help. He needed some sleep. His stomach growled. Apparently, he was in need of some food as well. Draco figured that there was no more he could do tonight and should head back to the Slytherin common room. Once he left the Room of Requirements, he immediately caught up with Crabbe and Goyle.

"What exactly are you doing in there, Malfoy?" Goyle asked.

"None of your business, Goyle." Draco hissed.

"If the Dark Lord…" Crabbe began.

"Don't talk about it out here in the open you idiot." Draco hissed.

Draco slapped Crabbe upside the head. Crabbe's hand immediately flew to the place Draco had hit.

"What was that for?" Crabbe groaned.

"For being an idiot. Now, I'll see you same time tomorrow." Draco drawled.

"Erm…Malfoy?" Goyle asked.

"What is it now, Goyle?" Draco asked.

"I can't do this tomorrow. I have extra lessons with Professor Snape." Goyle said.

"What?" Draco hissed.

"Erm…me too." Crabbe said quietly.

"You've got to be kidding me! What did the hell did you do?" Draco asked.

"I'm failing Defense." Goyle said.

"Me too." Crabbe responded.

"This is rubbish. That class is a waste of time I tell you. Who exactly does Snape think he's trying to fool?" Draco drawled.

"Dumbledore?" Crabbe asked.

"He's already got the old man fooled." Draco grumbled.

"Harry Potter?" Goyle asked.

"Maybe, Potter isn't all he's cracked up to be. Besides, Snape hates Potter." Draco responded.

"But his sister is fine." Crabbe smiled.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"His sister, Leila. You know the one…" Crabbe began.

"I know who she is, Crabbe, you idiot. What does she have to do with anything?" Draco asked.

"I dunno, I'm just saying that I wouldn't mind if she found her way to me." Crabbe smirked.

"Leila Potter would never go anywhere near either of you." Draco scoffed.

The three made it to the common room, but Draco quickly side-stepped them. He could have sworn he saw some movement near one of the portraits.

"Malfoy?' Goyle asked.

"You go on, I'll be right in." Draco said.

Crabbe and Goyle didn't second guess him and entered the common room. Draco walked closer to one of the portraits. He could have sworn that he saw…

"Potter, I know you're here." Draco hissed.

No response came. Draco inched closer to where he thought he saw Potter. He thought he could hear Potter's rough breathing. Draco was too tired to get into anything with Potter.

"Just stay the hell away from me." Draco hissed.

Draco sharply turned on his heel and headed for the common room. Once inside, he saw Leila on the couch being tormented by Crabbe and Goyle. Her face was tear-stained. She must have been crying. Draco took a deep sigh, ready to continue in their charade.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Draco drawled.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Leila hissed.

"What if I don't want to?" Draco said.

"It wasn't a request, Malfoy; so leave!" Leila shouted.

"I don't listen to the likes of you." Draco sneered.

"The likes of me? You're just pissed that I don't worship the very ground you walk on like these two buffoons. Ferret." Leila growled.

"What did you just call me?" Draco hissed.

"Ferret ferret ferret." Leila sang.

"You need to learn your proper place, Potter." Draco yelled.

"You're only a pathetic ferret!" Leila hissed.

"Don't call me that!" Draco screamed.

"I think I hit a nerve." Leila said.

Draco roughly grabbed Leila's arm, forcing her to stand up. If Leila didn't know Draco better, she probably would have been a little frightened by the disgusted look on his face.

"Crabbe, Goyle, leave us." Draco sneered.

Crabbe and Goyle instantly looked at each other confusedly. But they quickly left the common room, leaving Draco and Leila. Draco watched them until they were out of sight and more than likely out of ear shot. Draco released the tight grip on Leila's arm, but she flung her arms around him and buried her face in his shirt.

"What's this for?" Draco asked.

"Nothing." Leila mumbled.

"I know you better than that." Draco whispered.

"I just missed you." Leila said.

"You saw me not too long ago, so it can't be that." Draco said.

"Well I did miss you." Leila said.

"Were you waiting for me? Because you really shouldn't…I mean if we get caught…" Draco began.

"I wasn't waiting for you." Leila said.

"Then were you out here?" Draco asked.

"Long story short, now everyone in Slytherin hates me." Leila said.

"I don't." Draco said.

"Well, you don't really count. You have to pretend to hate me." Leila said.

"Greengrass?" Draco asked.

"She now hates me. Apparently, I've been snogging been Nott again." Leila rolled her eyes.

"Is that so?" Draco smirked.

"This isn't funny." Leila argued.

"No, of course not." Draco continued to smirk.

"You're not helping. She wouldn't believe me when I told her that I wasn't snogging Nott, probably because I couldn't tell her who I've been snogging." Leila said.

"It's not like she would have believed you anyways." Draco shrugged.

"No, I suppose not. I don't think anyone would believe that I'd snog you." Leila said.

"I would." Draco smirked.

Leila rolled her eyes and Draco quickly kissed her. He broke the kiss, but she quickly pulled him back into another kiss. She pulled herself closer to him so that there was practically no space between them.

"We should probably stop, shouldn't we?" Leila mumbled.

"Probably, we are in the common room. We might get caught." Draco mumbled back.

"Wanna go somewhere else?" Leila asked.

"Probably shouldn't, I'm pretty sure Scarhead was stalking me under his cloak." Draco said.

"My brother does have an actual name." Leila said.

"Yeah, the Chosen One." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Funny." Leila said sarcastically.

"It's like he always seems to know where I am. It's like he has a map or something." Draco said.

"The map." Leila's eyes widened.

"Am I missing something?" Draco asked.

"Crap. Crap. Crap." Leila said pushing away from Draco.

"Translation?" Draco asked.

"I'm an idiot." Leila mumbled.

"You're not making any sense." Draco said.

"No, I suppose I'm not." Leila sighed.

Draco rolled his eyes and sat on the couch slowly. Leila followed him and plopped onto the couch.

"Must you do that?" Draco asked.

"Do what?" Leila asked.

"That…what you just did. Throw yourself onto the couch. It's not very civilized." Draco said.

"Are you saying that you think I'm uncivilized?" Leila asked.

"Of course not. You couldn't help how you were raised." Draco said.

Leila couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Leila asked.

"Well you know…" Draco began.

"Know what?" Leila furthered.

"Leila, I don't want to get into this." Draco said.

"Well, maybe I do. So out with it." Leila said.

"Leila…" Draco groaned.

"C'mon, its tear down Leila day. Why don't you join in?" Leila hissed.

"How about you go to your room and I'll see you in the morning." Draco said.

"I can't." Leila muttered.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"I said that I can't!" Leila shouted.

"Sh!" Draco shushed.

"Why don't you shush?" Leila complained.

"Leila, settle down." Draco demanded.

"Whatever." Leila said.

Leila folded her arms across her chest and breathed heavily. Draco sat there watching her.

"Leila, I don't want to fight with you." Draco said.

"Because I obviously do." Leila muttered.

"Just go to bed…" Draco began.

"Seeing as you so rudely interrupted me, I can't do that. I'm locked out of my room for the night; maybe even forever." Leila said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because apparently if you don't tell your best friend whom your snogging that means that you're snogging the guy she likes, hence she'll get really pissed at you; thus, getting you kicked out of your room. But you would know that if you ever paid attention to anything that I tell you!" Leila screamed.

"I was paying attention!" Draco hissed.

"Apparently you weren't!" Leila yelled.

"Shut up! I don't want to draw any attention to us." Draco said.

"It's always about you, isn't it?" Leila shook her head.

"Don't turn this on me because you're having a row with Greengrass." Draco hissed.

"Well it is your fault, seeing as you're the one I'm actually snogging." Leila hissed back.

"Don't you blame this on me! You knew what you were getting into when we started this." Draco said.

"Did I?" Leila asked.

"Leila…" Draco groaned.

"Maybe this just wasn't meant to be." Leila said.

"You were snogging me no more than ten minutes ago." Draco argued.

"Just because you're a good kisser does not mean that whatever this is, is meant to be." Leila said.

"You said I'm a good kisser." Draco smirked.

"I'm being serious, Draco." Leila said.

"As am I." Draco said.

"Maybe we should just end this now." Leila said.

"No." Draco said sternly.

"Draco, I feel like you're hiding something from me." Leila said.

"And you think I don't feel the same way about you?" Draco asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leila asked.

"You and those damn Gryffindors. I don't understand what you see in them. I know that you talk to them about things that you don't tell me." Draco said.

"Those _damn Gryffindors_ happen to be my friends." Leila hissed.

"I'm just being honest with you, isn't that what you wanted?" Draco asked.

"Merlin, you're an ass!" Leila shouted.

Leila turned to walk away, but Draco quickly grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" Leila screamed.

Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle came into the common room, wondering what was going on. Draco still had a firm grip on Leila's arm.

"Oh, it's just you two." Blaise said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked.

"Like you don't know." Blaise said.

"Enlighten me." Leila said.

"Nothing, but Snape won't be happy when he finds out his prefects have been at each other again." Blaise said.

"Snape is never going to hear of this!" Draco hissed.

"He already has, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said.

Draco instantly released Leila's arm. Both of them turned around to find Professor Snape entering the common room.

"It was simply a misunderstanding, Professor." Draco drawled.

"Be that as it may, you both will be receiving detention." Snape said.

"That's just great. Now look what you've gone and done, Malfoy." Leila snapped.

"As if I can fight with myself, Potter." Draco said sarcastically.

"I'm sure it's possible." Leila hissed.

"Potter…Malfoy." Snape growled.

Draco and Leila stopped fighting. Snape nodded and left the common room. Leila looked about ready to explode.

"Potter's rather feisty this evening." Blaise smirked.

"Shut it, Zabini! And you…Malfoy, you're a disgusting…" Leila hissed.

"Are you going to let her talk to you like that?" Blaise asked.

"I think it's about time Potter learned her place in all this." Draco said.

"Ooh, sounds like fun." Leila said sarcastically.

Draco grabbed Leila's arm and dragged her out of the common room.

"Good luck, Potter. You're going to need it." Blaise sniggered.

Draco held tightly onto Leila's arm and escorted her to an abandoned classroom.

"What about Harry?" Leila hissed.

"Forget about him for right now, will you?" Draco said.

Once in the classroom, Draco locked the door and muttered some incantation unfamiliar to Leila.

"What's that for?" Leila asked.

"It's so that no one can hear us." Draco said.

"Where's you learn that?" Leila asked.

"Doesn't matter." Draco said.

Leila walked away from Draco and slid into an empty desk.

"This isn't about me, is it?" Draco asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Leila said.

"Perhaps I could go talk to Greengrass?" Draco said.

"And tell her what exactly? That you're snogging me? Psh…I'm sure that'll work." Leila rolled her eyes.

"Good point." Draco said.

"Draco, I'm tired of this." Leila said.

"Tired of what?" Draco asked.

"I'm tired of keeping us a secret." Leila said.

"You haven't had a problem before." Draco said.

"Of course I have. I'm an emotional girl." Leila said.

"Then what do you suggest?" Draco asked.

"Maybe we just end this." Leila said.

"You can't be serious." Draco said.

"Maybe this isn't worth the risk and all the pressure we're putting on ourselves. We'll just quit before we get in over our heads." Leila said.

"I think it's too late for that." Draco muttered.

"What was that?" Leila asked.

"What if it's worth the risk?" Draco asked.

"We'll probably never know." Leila said.

"So that's it then? You're just going to give up?" Draco asked.

"What else am I supposed to do Draco? I can't tell anyone that I have a boyfriend. I have absolutely no friends in Slytherin. What's the point?" Leila asked.

"The point is that I'm not giving up." Draco said.

"And why's that?" Leila asked.

"Because Draco Malfoy doesn't give up…and maybe, just maybe Leila Potter isn't worth giving up" Draco said.

"That's sweet, but those are just words." Leila said.

"I can't promise you that things will be different. I can't promise you that this is even going to work out. But I can't live with the regret of knowing that we never gave this a fair chance." Draco said.

"Draco, we've been seeing each other for…" Leila began.

"That doesn't matter. I don't want to regret us. I want us." Draco said.

"What if we don't work out?" Leila asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I've told you that before." Draco said.

"Draco, I don't know…" Leila sighed.

Draco tipped Leila's chin up and gently kissed her lips. She left her eyes closed when the kiss ended. Tears began to well in Leila's eyes. One slipped down her cheek, and Draco's hand immediately wiped it away.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Leila sniffed.

"I thought that was in the job description." Draco joked.

"You know what I mean. I mean you hate my brother, but with me you're different." Leila said.

"I dunno." Draco shrugged.

"Sure you do." Leila said.

"I might, but it's not something we need to discuss now. Right now I'd prefer to get some sleep. I was actually planning on going to bed before I ran into you." Draco said.

"You go on, I'll be in shortly." Leila said.

"Are you sure?' Draco asked.

"Yeah, of course." Leila said.

Draco gently kissed her again and then kissed her forehead. He then left the classroom, leaving Leila alone with her thoughts. Leila finally sighed and left the abandoned classroom.

"I thought that stalking Malfoy was my job." Leila said casually.

No one answered her.

"C'mon, I know you're here Harry." Leila said.

Harry took his cloak off. Leila smiled at him.

"What was that about?' Harry asked.

"He thinks that I need to learn my place." Leila shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"It's a Slytherin thing. Just so you know, he knew that you were following him earlier." Leila said.

"How does he know that?" Harry asked.

"How about you leave the stalking to me, big brother. You're a tad obvious, even with an Invisibility Cloak." Leila said.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you enjoy following him." Harry said.

Leila shrugged and walked away from her brother. She headed back to the Slytherin dormitory. When she got back inside, she found a pillow and blanket on the couch. A note was lying on top of them.

_Thought these might be of use._

Leila slightly smiled and made herself comfortable on the couch. She felt bad about arguing with Draco earlier, but she was so confused over everything. She wanted things to work out, but things always seemed so complicated. She wondered why she freaked out so much. Normally, she wasn't one to freak out so much. Leila then had an epiphany: she was in love with Draco Malfoy. She had always told herself that she would never love someone like him, and here she was now. How would Draco feel about this? Leila didn't want to think about it, so she closed her eyes to sleep. She quickly fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. When she awoke early the next morning, she found it to be just as bad.

"Well, well; what do we have here?" Pansy said.

"Bloody hell, what time is it?" Leila groaned.

Leila looked at the Grandfather clock that was in the corner. The clock read 5:45 a.m. Leila groaned and pulled her pillow over her head to block Pansy out. It didn't seem to work though. Pansy began snooping though her belongings.

"Thought these might be of use? Who could have possibly left something for you?" Pansy sneered.

"That's none of your damn business, Parkinson." Leila hissed.

"It may not be hers, but it is mine." Daphne said coldly.

"What are you trying to say?" Leila asked.

"Let me guess, Theo, left these for you?' Daphne asked.

"I haven't seen Theo since yesterday morning." Leila said.

"Sure you haven't. You were probably still sneaking around behind my back. Does your brother know?" Daphne asked.

"Daphne, don't even go there." Leila said.

"He doesn't, does he?" Daphne asked.

"Mind your own business, Daphne." Leila said.

"He probably should know what his sister is up to." Daphne said.

"Daphne, please don't. I'm not dating Theo, end of story." Leila said.

"Why would you be so defensive if it wasn't the truth?" Daphne asked.

"Will you shut it!" Draco hissed.

Draco walked into the common room with a sneer on his face. Leila was inwardly terrified of how this situation was going to be handled. The girls instantly quieted.

"Now, what is so bloody important that you ladies must scream at the top of your lungs this early on a damn Sunday morning?" Draco hissed.

"Ask her." Daphne pointed to Leila.

"How mature." Leila groaned.

"More mature than a stealing your former best friend's boy." Daphne sneered.

"I didn't steal your boy. I have a different boy." Leila said.

"Really, whom?" Daphne asked.

"If I could tell you, I already would have." Leila said.

"Malfoy, do you have any idea who Potter is dating?" Daphne asked.

"Haven't a clue. My money would be on Weasel though." Draco winked at Leila.

"What?" Leila screamed.

"You're joking." Daphne scoffed.

"Makes sense." Pansy added.

"Now that this is settled, shut up! I'm going back to sleep and if I hear so much as one whisper out of any of you, there will be hell to pay!" Draco hissed.

Draco sharply turned on his heel and headed back for his room. Leila quickly threw the blanket off herself and ran for her room. Pansy and Daphne chased after her, but she was faster. Leila got into her room, only to find that her stuff was thrown all over the place.

"Seriously?" Leila screamed.

"What did you expect?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know, that maybe you were somewhat mature? Apparently, not!' Leila hissed.

Leila found her finished Defense Against the Dark Arts essay shredded into many pieces over her bed. She burned with anger. She had spent many hours going over that essay and now it was ruined! It was due tomorrow as well! Snape wouldn't possibly believe what happened; and on the odd chance that he did, he would probably say that she deserved it. Leila quickly grabbed some new clothes and shoved her homework in a book bag and left the room.

Leila headed for the prefect's bathroom. At least that should be safe from Daphne and Pansy. Once inside, she quickly bathed and changed. She then looked for the time: 6:51 a.m. Damn! The library didn't open for almost another hour. Leila decided to stay put in the prefect's bathroom, until then.

When 8 o'clock came around, she headed for the library. She headed for the table she was at the day before with Draco and began working on her homework. She groaned over having to write her essay again.

"Oh, it looks like this table is taken." Hermione said.

"They really overestimate you intelligence, Granger." Leila sneered.

"Is that your Defense essay you're working on?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing gets passed you." Leila commented.

"Yesterday, you said that you had it done." Hermione said.

"Things change." Leila said.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Granger, I'm not in the really not in the mood right now. Go find a different table or sit down, either way, I don't want to chat." Leila said.

Hermione hesitantly sat down at the table with Leila. Both girls sat there working on homework, until it was time for breakfast.

"Care to go to breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"Not hungry." Leila muttered.

"Then do you mind if I leave my things here, and come back later?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever." Leila said.

Leila never looked up from her book. Hermione left the library. Leila stopped reading and put her head in her hands. She was so frustrated. She was tempted to knock Granger's stuff off the table, but decided against it, when she saw Draco sneaking through the library. He must not have even seen her.

"That's odd." Leila whispered.

Leila stood up and peered around the corner to see where he was going, the Restricted Section. She furrowed her eyebrows and set off to follow him. She watched him quietly slip into the Restricted Section, so she quickly turned into a row of books so that she wouldn't be seen. She again peered around the corner to find that she could now sneak in. She carefully walked in, Draco left it unlocked. She quietly closed the door and began to search for him. She could hear his footsteps. What if he got mad at her? She then realized that she was being paranoid, so she decided to put an end to it.

"Draco?" Leila whispered.

Silence overtook them.

"Draco, I know you're in here." Leila said.

Still no sound came from Draco.

"I was working on my homework and I saw you." Leila said.

Suddenly, arms enveloped her around her waist. Leila screamed.

"Calm down, woman." Draco hissed.

"You frightened me." Leila breathed heavily.

"Figured that out on my own." Draco said.

Leila turned around to face him; his hands remained around her waist.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're sneaking around the Restricted Section?" Leila asked.

"I was not sneaking." Draco said.

"Yes, you were." Leila said.

"No, I was not." Draco said.

"Let me rephrase. What are you doing in the library?" Leila asked.

"I thought that would be rather obvious." Draco smirked.

"Looking for me?" Leila asked.

"No, looking for a book." Draco smirked.

"What do you need a book from the Restricted Section for?" Leila asked.

"Defense." Draco said casually.

"But our essay's on 'The Importance of Nonverbal Spells.' He even said we didn't need a book, he wanted original ideas. How are you supposed to have original ideas about that?" Leila mocked.

"Erm…it's a different essay." Draco lied.

"Why do you have a different essay?" Leila asked.

"It's more of an extra assignment, so to speak." Draco said.

"What's it on?" Leila asked.

"Erm…" Draco began.

"If you don't tell me what you're topic is how can I help you find books?" Leila asked.

"Vanishing Cabinets." Draco rushed.

"What?" Leila asked.

"Vanishing Cabinets." Draco whispered.

"What's that?" Leila asked.

"Dunno." Draco lied.

"Something totally off the wall sounds like a Snape assignment." Leila smiled.

Draco inwardly sighed. Leila believed him.

"Well, seeing as it is a Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment, I'm going to assume that you were correct in coming to the Restricted Section." Leila began.

Draco gulped. It was rather hard for him to swallow. He had this feeling that he had only felt once before in the pit of his stomach. Some might call it guilt, but Draco refused to acknowledge it this time. Leila took several books out and began flipping through them. She shoved the ones she had taken out back onto the shelf and pulled out several more.

"You could help, you know." Leila smiled.

Draco nodded and pulled out a random book.

"Ah-ha! Here we go." Leila said.

She handed Draco a book. Draco flipped through it, this book could prove useful. He looked at the spine to find out the title and author and put the book back.

"Why'd you do that?" Leila asked.

"Because I'm going to come back later to check it out. Pince is eating in the Great Hall, not the most opportune time to check out a book." Draco said.

"Good point." Leila said.

Leila grabbed Draco's hand. She sometimes wished that she could peer into his head to know what he was thinking about her. His icy eyes looked into her emerald ones.

"Draco, I wanted to apologize for last night. I freaked out a bit, but I think that's because I…" Leila stopped midsentence.

She couldn't finish what she wanted to say. Her heart wanted her to tell him that she loved him, but her head wouldn't let her. She was reminded of a conversation she had once had with Fred. They had been walking to a D.A. meeting and were conversing about when an "I love you" should be said. After much debate, they finally concluded that it should be the guy to say it first, unless you wanted to scare him away. That conversation reminded her that if she told Draco, she could scare him away. Leila swallowed hard.

"You what?" Draco asked.

"Erm…I was just mad about the whole Daphne situation." Leila said.

Draco nodded. Leila was slightly disappointed that he just believed her. She wanted so badly for him to feel the same. She had fallen for the one person she had never expected to fall for. If he didn't feel the same, she didn't know what she would do.

"Leila." Draco said.

"Hmm?" Leila asked.

"I'm gonna get going." Draco said.

Leila simply nodded. Draco quickly kissed her and walked out of the Restricted Section. Leila followed shortly after him and slumped back into her chair. Granger had already returned.

"Was that Malfoy I saw you with?" Hermione asked.

"Erm…just reminding him about our next patrol." Leila said.

Hermione must have believed her because she didn't bring the subject up again. Instead the two girls sat there for hours in silence working on their homework.


	18. Sure On This Shining Night

Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

It took a bit of getting used to, not really having any friends in her House anymore. The weeks dragged on, Leila had hoped that Pansy and Daphne would eventually tire of tormenting her, but such was not her luck. Leila tried her best to stay away from Theo, but he always found his way to her and the most inconvenient times. She had recently taken to sitting next to Granger in class to avoid the situation entirely.

One day, during Ancient Runes, Hermione's curiosity finally got the best of her.

"Why are you always sitting next to me?" Hermione asked.

"Is it a problem?" Leila asked.

"Well, no…but you don't like me…" Hermione began.

"That's an understatement." Leila rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I just was wondering if there was a specific reason. Because if you think…" Hermione trailed off.

"You really want to know Granger?" Leila asked.

"Typically when people ask questions, they want answers." Hermione responded.

"Fine. By now I'm assuming that you've noticed that Daphne and I are…" Leila began.

"Are no longer friends." Hermione finished.

"Basically." Leila said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I'm getting there, Granger." Leila groaned.

"Sorry." Hermione muttered.

"Well, she thinks that I'm snogging Theodore Nott." Leila whispered.

"Are you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not! But he likes me so she assumed that I'm with him." Leila said.

"Did you tell her that you aren't?" Hermione asked.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for?" Leila asked.

"You're twisting my words." Hermione said.

"Forget it." Leila groaned.

Leila stopped talking and focused back on Professor Babberty. Hermione too focused her attention back onto the lesson. When Ancient Runes finished, Hermione walked with Leila to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"So to finish our conversation, you're sitting with me because you're avoiding all Slytherins." Hermione concluded.

"That about sums it up." Leila said.

"Not that you care for my opinion…" Hermione began.

"You're right; I don't really care for it." Leila said.

"But you're more than welcome to join Harry, Ron, and I when you need to." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

Leila felt a tinge of guilt rush through her. Even though she was dealing with Granger, she knew that she should do the right thing.

"Sorry about that, you were only trying to be nice and I snapped." Leila mumbled.

Hermione simply nodded and accepted the apology. The two girls didn't speak anymore and instead walked in silence. Neither girl wanted to make the situation any more awkward. They walked into the Defense classroom together. Theo was already in the room and was eyeing-up Leila. Leila tried to avoid eye-contact with him, but he stood up to meet her. Leila sighed.

"You could always sit with me, if he bothers you that much." Hermione whispered.

Theo made his way to where Leila and Hermione were standing.

"Hi Leila." Theo said, ignoring Hermione.

"Hi, Theo." Leila said rather reluctantly.

"I saved you a seat…" Theo began.

"I appreciate the offer, but I told Granger I'd sit with her." Leila lied.

"You did?" Theo asked confusedly.

"She did." Hermione said.

Hermione grabbed Leila's arm and led her to a desk in the front of the classroom.

"You would pick a seat in the front." Leila groaned.

"You can always go sit back by, Nott." Hermione retorted.

"No thank you." Leila said.

Leila slid into the desk next to Hermione. She turned around just in time to see Draco enter the classroom. He gave her a puzzled look and took a seat next to Zabini.

"Who are we watching?" Ron asked.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?" Leila asked.

Ron was seated in the desk behind Leila and Hermione. Hermione ignored him, while she re-read the assignment for today.

"I've been here. So who are we staring at?" Ron asked.

"I was zoning." Leila said.

"Sure you were." Ron teased.

"Fine, you caught me, I was watching Malfoy." Leila said.

Ron snickered. He thought she was joking, so the subject was dropped. Ron was about to change the subject when Pansy plopped into the seat next to him.

"Bloody hell." Ron gasped.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, Parkinson?" Leila asked.

Pansy simply smirked at her. Harry walked up to where Parkinson was sitting.

"You're in my spot." Harry growled.

"I don't see your name on it. All I see is a low-life ginger." Pansy sneered.

"Find a new seat, Parkinson!" Leila hissed.

"I'm rather fond of this seat. The only downside is the company." Pansy smirked.

"Why don't you go sit with Greengrass, she's sitting by herself." Hermione turned around.

"Don't talk to me, Mudblood!" Pansy shrieked.

"Don't call her a Mudblood." Ron growled.

"Mr. Potter take your seat." Snape hissed from the front of the classroom.

The entire class turned to face Professor Snape.

"But sir, Parkinson is in my seat." Harry complained.

"I don't recall giving assigned seats, Mr. Potter. There is however, a seat open next to Miss Greengrass. I'd suggest taking it." Snape drawled.

Harry was about to complain, but Leila interrupted him.

"If you want to play Quidditch this weekend, I'd suggest you shut up." Leila whispered.

Harry knew that Leila was right. He couldn't handle another detention. He narrowed his eyes and turned to head back to the open desk.

"I hope Daphne helps to enlighten you, Potter." Pansy smirked.

Leila's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no." Leila whispered.

Daphne was going to tell Harry that Leila was dating Theodore Nott. Not good! Leila could hardly pay attention for the lesson. Her thoughts were too focused on Daphne and Harry. She couldn't even look back there for fear that Harry would kill her. Even when she tried to focus on the material, Parkinson would begin kicking the back of her seat. Snape finally ended the lecture and assigned them a twelve inch essay. Leila had never been so thankful for a class to be over, yet at the same time dreading its end.

Leila refused to turn around to meet her brother's glare. Without even looking, she could tell that Harry wasn't happy.

"Leila, you coming?" Ron asked.

"Erm…" Leila began.

"Ronald, leave her alone." Hermione said.

Hermione pushed Ron toward the door. Leila could hear Ron telling Hermione how awful the class was being stuck next to Parkinson. If Leila wasn't mentally preparing herself for her conversation with her brother, she probably would have laughed at Ron's displeasure. Leila hesitantly turned around to see if her brother was still there. He wasn't. Leila sighed in relief and quickly made her way out of the classroom. The moment she got out the door, she found Harry waiting for her.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Leila muttered.

Harry was leaning against the brick wall with his arms folded across his chest. If looks could kill, Leila would most definitely be dead by now. Leila swallowed hard and walked to her brother. She looked at him and then continued walking. He began walking with her.

"Fancy that weather we've been having…" Leila began.

"Cut the crap, Leila." Harry growled.

"So I take it you don't want to talk about the weather then?" Leila asked.

"When were you going to tell me?" Harry hissed.

"Tell you what?" Leila asked.

"Tell me that you've been seeing Nott behind my back." Harry said.

"Never." Leila commented.

"And why the hell not! You told me that you weren't going to see him anymore!" Harry said hotly.

"I wasn't going to tell you because I'm not seeing him. And I'm not going to see him. Ok, so I can't help it if I literally see him, but…" Leila rambled.

"Leila." Harry hissed.

"Sorry. But Harry, you've got to trust me, I'm not seeing Theodore Nott. I promise you that." Leila said.

"But Greengrass said…" Harry began.

"Daphne and I are no longer friends. If you really cared, you would know that." Leila said.

"What do you mean if I cared?" Harry snapped.

"You're obsessed with that Potions book and stalking Malfoy. You could care less about me." Leila said.

"What about you and Nott?" Harry growled.

"Do you ever listen to anything I say?" Leila hissed.

"Anyways, I'm not obsessed." Harry argued.

"Prove it." Leila said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Either give me the map or that damn book." Leila said.

"I don't think so." Harry said.

"Hand one of them over." Leila said.

Harry reached in his bag and reluctantly handed her the Marauders Map. Leila snatched the map and put it in her bag.

"Give it back to me at dinner." Harry said.

"One week. You're going to go one week without stalking Malfoy." Leila said.

"Then how am I supposed to make sure that you're not off snogging, Nott?" Harry questioned.

"You're going to have to trust me. You think that you'd realize I'm not snogging Nott, because I'm never seen on the map with him." Leila said.

"I don't watch for you. The only time I ever see you is when you're patrolling with Malfoy." Harry said.

"You need to get a life, big brother." Leila teased.

"Shut up." Harry said.

"I think your obsession with him might be bigger than mi…Parkinson's." Leila covered.

Harry looked at her oddly, but she flipped her hair and walked away.

"I'm still not happy with you!" Harry called after her.

"That's your problem." Leila shot back.

Classes seemed to drag for the rest of the day. Leila hung out in the library until it was time for Quidditch practice. She slowly made her way onto the pitch.

"Potter, hurry up!" Urquhart yelled.

"Bite me!" Leila shouted.

"Gladly." Zabini said, landing behind her.

"You wish, Zabini." Leila smirked

Zabini winked and Leila mounted her broom. She kicked off the ground and took to the air. The chasers ran drills that Leila knew by heart. In the corner of her eye, she kept watch on Draco. He appeared to be a bit distracted. She made a mental note to ask him about that later. She snapped out of her thoughts because a bludger came whirring right for her. She quickly ducked and breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, she heard gasps coming from the other players. Leila wondered what she had done now, but quickly realized they weren't gasping at her. Urquhart began to tailspin to the ground. Leila flew to try and help him, but he hit the ground before she could get to him. Several Slytherins in the stands made their way down to the pitch as Leila checked on Urquhart. He was unconscious.

"Crap." Leila muttered.

Leila reached for her wand, but she realized that she didn't have it on her person. She had left it in the changing room. The rest of the team was soon surrounding them. Whispers of "what do we do?" spread through the crowd.

"Someone go get Professor Snape or Madam Pomfrey." Leila shouted.

No one paid her much attention.

"Fine, I'll go do it." Leila muttered.

She pushed through the crowd to go find an adult. Luckily, Snape was already making his way onto the pitch.

"Sir!" Leila said breathlessly.

"Miss Potter?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Come quick, Urquhart took a bludger." Leila gasped.

Professor Snape pushed her aside and quickly made his way to the hurt Quidditch captain. Leila stood at the back of the crowd, which happened to be next to Draco.

"Did you see what happened?" Leila asked.

Draco looked around hesitantly before answering.

"The bludger you dodged hit Urquhart in the head." Draco whispered.

Leila gasped. She felt responsible.

"I should have warned him." Leila muttered.

"This isn't your fault." Draco whispered.

"Then why does it feel like it is?" Leila asked.

Draco didn't answer her because Zabini turned to talk with him. Leila sighed. Why couldn't anything go right? She watched as Professor Snape carried Urquhart away on a stretcher.

"I take it he's not going to be playing tomorrow." Blaise said.

Many Slytherins chuckled at Blaise's comment.

"That's not funny, Zabini." Leila hissed.

"What do you fancy, Urquhart?" Blaise retorted.

"Think whatever you want, Zabini, but it's going to be harder to win tomorrow without him." Leila said.

"I don't think you're his type, Potter." Zabini commented.

The Slytherins laughed. Leila could hear Daphne and Pansy's laughter mixed in.

"If you'd prefer to lose to Gryffindor tomorrow, so be it." Leila said marching away.

"Going to go weep at his bedside?" Blaise laughed.

It took all the strength Leila could muster not to turn around and strangle Zabini. She clenched her fists and walked to the locker room to change. She didn't really care if practice was over with or not. She needed to get out of there. She stormed into the castle to find that dinner had begun. Slytherins had booked the pitch for before dinner and Gryffindor for after dinner. Luckily, she caught up with Ginny as she was entering the Great Hall.

"Hey, Ginny." Leila said.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite Slytherin." Ginny teased.

"Where?" Leila asked.

"Haha, funny Leila." Ginny said.

"So…do you think I could possibly join you for dinner?" Leila asked.

"I suppose we can make room for a loner Slytherin." Ginny said.

"Will you shut it?" Leila laughed.

Ginny smiled and led her to a spot near Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Leila awkwardly nodded and reached for a dinner roll.

"So Harry, are you still mad at Leila?" Ron asked, food spewing out of his mouth.

"Ronald." Hermione gasped.

"Well I was just wondering." Ron said.

"Harry seems to be under the impression that I am yet again snogging Theodore Nott." Leila said.

"That's disturbing!" Ron exclaimed.

"But I'm not actually snogging him." Leila argued.

"But you were last year." Ron said.

"How could I possibly forget the awkwardness of you walking in on us?" Leila groaned.

"So what's to say you aren't doing it again?" Harry argued.

"Harry, I believe Leila. She says she's not snogging him, so she's not snogging him." Hermione said.

"Would you snog Krum again?" Harry asked.

"That's beside the point. But before you point fingers at me, would you snog Cho again?" Hermione said blushing.

"I think that's quite enough, we need to get to practice." Ron interrupted.

Ron stood up and looked at Harry to stand up too. Harry quickly snatched a cupcake and stood up.

"You coming, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"I'll come when I'm ready, Ron." Ginny said.

Ron rolled his eyes and left the Great Hall with Harry.

"What a git, I tell you." Ginny grumbled.

Hermione and Leila chuckled.

"Speaking of gits, you've snogged Malfoy, right?" Ginny asked.

"Wait, what?" Leila asked in shock.

"Ron's being a git because he hasn't snogged anyone yet. He really should just go and get it over with. But anyways, I was thinking Hermione's first kiss was Krum, Harry's was Cho, and yours was Malfoy…" Ginny rambled.

"Oh, that's what you meant." Leila breathed a sigh of relief.

"What did you think I meant?" Ginny laughed.

"I don't know; that's why I was confused." Leila said.

"I thought you and Malfoy was just a rumor." Hermione said.

"Erm…no. He kissed me at the Yule Ball." Leila said.

"How many guys have you snogged?" Ginny asked.

"That's none of your business." Leila blushed.

"Well, we can be certain of Malfoy and Nott." Hermione concluded.

"Can we not talk about who I've snogged? Don't you have to be getting to Quidditch practice?" Leila asked.

"Avoid the subject then." Ginny smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Leila joked.

Ginny stood up and left the Great Hall, leaving Hermione and Leila to talk. But neither girl had anything to say to each other. Leila politely excused herself and walked to the Slytherin common room. She did homework in her room until it was time for her and Draco to patrol. He was waiting for her outside the common room.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." Draco said.

"Like I'd miss getting to spend time with you." Leila teased.

Draco gave her a half-smile and began walking down the corridor.

"How's Urquhart doing?" Leila asked.

"Dunno. Haven't heard anything since we were on the pitch." Draco said.

"Oh." Leila said.

Draco and Leila continued on in silence. Leila couldn't stand the silence.

"Draco, are you mad at me?" Leila asked.

"Of course not." Draco said.

"Are you sure?" Leila asked.

"I said that I wasn't." Draco said.

"Well, you sound mad." Leila said.

"I'm not too fond of the fact that you think that I'm mad at you." Draco hissed.

"I'm shutting up now." Leila commented.

The pair continued their rounds with almost no talking. Draco walked Leila back to the common room when their rounds were over.

"I have some things I need to do tonight." Draco said.

"Will I see you later?" Leila asked.

"No, I'll see you tomorrow." Draco said.

"What's so important that you need to blow me off?" Leila asked.

"Good night, Leila." Draco said.

Draco quickly checked around him and then pecked Leila on the cheek. He walked away, and Leila went into the common room. She went into her room and pulled out the Marauder's Map and looked it over for Draco's name. She couldn't find him anywhere on the map. She groaned, shoved the map back in her bag, and got ready for bed. She knew that it was early yet, but she had nothing better to do. She crawled in bed and after a while fell asleep.

She woke up early the next morning to avoid the sixth year Slytherin girls. She quickly left her room and headed elsewhere. She didn't get very far because Professor Snape stopped her. She tried to avoid him, but he stopped her.

"Going somewhere, Miss Potter?" Professor Snape asked.

"Just trying to get out of here, sir." Leila said.

"It appears that Urquhart will remain in the Hospital Wing today." Professor Snape drawled.

"Who's going to take his place?" Leila asked.

"Nott appears to be on the reserves." Snape said.

"That's good. Can I go now?" Leila asked.

"Not so fast, Miss Potter." Snape said.

Leila groaned inwardly.

"Seeing as Mr. Urquhart is not available to carry-on his duties as captain, we need a stand-in captain…" Professor Snape began.

"Who?" Leila asked.

"Are you really as thick as your idiotic father?" Professor Snape asked.

"You know what, I don't want it. I just want to go eat some breakfast." Leila said.

"Your blasted father would be…" Professor Snape began.

"Please sir, give the job to Bletchley. It's his last year." Leila said.

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow and billowed away. Leila sighed a sigh of relief and made her way to the Great Hall. Many Gryffindors were already pouring into the Great Hall. Leila decided to sit by herself at the Slytherin table. Leila poured herself a bowl of cereal and drank some pumpkin juice. She glanced over at the Gryffindor table. She could tell just from the back, that Ron was nervous about the match. She could have sworn she saw something in Harry's hand. It looked almost like…no, it couldn't possibly his Felix Felicis.

The Slytherin table was practically full, but Leila couldn't find Draco anywhere. Leila sat there playing with her uneaten food until Bletchley informed her that it was time to head down to the pitch. Once on the pitch, she practiced with Zabini and Nott. She yet again looked for Draco but didn't find him. He wouldn't miss a Quidditch match, Draco loves Quidditch. Bletchley called for a team huddle.

"Where's Malfoy?" Leila asked.

"I dunno, Harper's going to be replacing him and Nott's replacing Urquhart." Bletchley said.

"Malfoy's skipping Quidditch?" Leila said in disbelief.

"What's it to you?" Bletchley asked.

"Nothing it just seems so…unMalfoy-like." Leila said.

Bletchley ignored her after that. After the huddle the mounted their brooms and took to the air. Leila let out a breath, and could see it in the air. It was freezing out. She watched Harry and Bletchley's brutal handshake. The Quaffle was released and the match began. Leila quickly grabbed the Quaffle and sped off toward Ron. She passed it to Blaise who tried to score, but Ron had stopped it. Ron seemed confident…maybe Harry really had spiked Ron's pumpkin juice.

The match continued on. Ginny scored three times on Bletchley, before Leila scored once on Ron. It appeared like she was the only Slytherin who could get the Quaffle past Ron. The score was Gryffindor 100 Slytherin 40. Leila had scored all four goals. This wasn't going anywhere fast.

"Time out!" Leila yelled.

"Time out!" Madam Hooch called.

The Slytherin team gathered together.

"What the hell was that for?" Bletchley asked.

"Just get me the damn Quaffle. I'm the only one who can score on Ron." Leila said.

"You're the only one who would even want to touch that blood-traitor." Zabini said.

"Ew, that's disgusting. And I haven't seen you get the bloody Quaffle past him." Leila said.

"So what's your point?" Bletchley asked.

"Like I said, get me the Quaffle or Harper had better catch the Snitch." Leila said.

"Harper, get that damn Snitch and pronto." Bletchley said.

Leila narrowed her eyes as the team broke the huddle and resumed their positions. When the match resumed, Leila had a hard time getting her hands on the Quaffle. Zabini and Nott were playing selfish. Leila gave up and went and stole the Quaffle from Demelza Robins, and then went and scored a goal.

"Goal by Leila Potter. Ten points to Slytherin!" Zacharias Smith yelled.

Gryffindor was still in the lead. Leila gave up hope in winning this match. Their only hope would have been Draco, and he wasn't even playing. But then she heard Zacharias Smith yell that Harper had seen the Snitch and had a lead on Harry. Leila watched as Harper got closer and closer to the Snitch. Slytherins only hope at winning this game rested on the shoulders of the reserve seeker. The battle for Snitch seemed to last forever, and Harry came out victorious. Gryffindor had won the match.

Leila was somewhat happy for her brother, yet disappointed. She had wanted this win. She watched as the Gryffindors stormed the pitch and carried Ron and Harry on their shoulders. Leila dismounted her broom and was the only Slytherin to go and congratulate the Gryffindors. She figured that she probably should seeing as she was related to one of them and friends with two of them. As she made her way over she was stopped by Hermione.

"You did a nice job, Leila." Hermione said.

"But we lost." Leila said.

"Yeah, well you were the only Slytherin to put any points up there." Hermione said.

"Did Harry spike Ron's pumpkin juice?" Leila asked.

"I told him not to drink it." Hermione said.

Leila shook her head and went and found her brother. She pulled him away from the celebration by his ear.

"What the hell were you thinking, Harry James Potter!" Leila hissed.

"Have you gone mad? What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"I saw your vile of Felix Felicis at breakfast this morning." Leila said.

"Oh." Harry muttered.

"You spiked Ron's pumpkin juice, didn't you?" Leila hissed.

"Leila, it's not what it looks like." Harry defended.

"Oh really?" Leila asked.

"I swear to you, I didn't give it to him. The vile's never even been open." Harry said.

"Show me." Leila said.

Harry rolled his eyes and motioned for Leila to follow him. He led her to the door outside the locker room. She waited for him to come back out. Harry handed her the vile and she examined it. It appeared to still be sealed.

"Believe me?" Harry asked.

"Looks like I'm going to have to." Leila said.

"He'd only thought that he had taken it." Harry said.

"Cheater." Leila teased.

"You did good though, considering." Harry said.

"Considering what?" Leila asked.

"Considering you were down Urquhart and Malfoy, and that Ron was totally on his game today." Harry said.

"I would say that you didn't do too bad yourself, but you played rather sloppy today." Leila said.

"Says the one that lost." Harry replied.

"Says the one that almost lost the Snitch to our reserve Seeker. Malfoy totally would have kicked your ass today." Leila said.

"Looks like we'll never know." Harry said.

"Well, go have fun celebrating." Leila said.

She hugged her brother. Harry was about to walk way but quickly turned around.

"Don't go snog…" Harry began.

"I don't tell you who to snog, so don't tell me." Leila said.

"Fair enough, but if I hear you were snogging Nott again, there will be hell to pay." Harry said.

Leila chuckled and went to the locker room to change. She then walked back to the Slytherin common room. Everyone seemed rather mopey; but you'd think that after losing to Gryffindor as often as they did, they would have expected it. There were no congratulations on her goals. Everyone seemed to rather avoid her. She sighed and walked back to her room. It was empty, so she sat on her bed. She pulled out the Marauder's Map and checked for Draco. He was walking down an empty corridor.

Leila quickly folded up the map and left the Slytherin common room to find him. Once out of the common room she checked the map again to find that Draco was on his way to the Astronomy tower. She wished that she would have grabbed her jacket. She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and jeans. She quickly made her way to the stairs to the Astronomy tower. At the bottom of the stairs, she put the map into her back pocket and then headed up.

Leila found Draco staring out into the night sky. She quietly crept up on him and wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his back. Draco quickly turned to see who was behind him.

"How'd you find me?" Draco asked.

"I have my ways." Leila whispered.

"You must be cold." Draco commented.

"I'm fine." Leila said.

Draco sighed and took his coat off and handed it to Leila. She put it on and his leftover body heat began to warm her.

"Now you're going to be cold." Leila said.

Draco simply shrugged and turned back to stare out from the Astronomy tower. Leila leaned against the railing with her back and brought one hand to his face.

"So where were you today?" Leila asked.

"Wasn't feeling well." Draco mumbled.

"Says the boy who kept making us reschedule our game third year even though his arm was fine." Leila said.

"I heard you played well." Draco said changing the subject off himself.

"Eh, it wasn't much of a game, seeing as we were missing out star Seeker." Leila smiled.

Draco sighed and looked into Leila's emerald eyes. They couple stayed there for a few minutes with their eyes locked on each others. Leila broke the silence and began playing with his hair.

"You've been awfully quiet, lately, Draco." Leila said.

"I've been doing some thinking." Draco said.

"Not just today, but in general." Leila said.

"I've been thinking." Draco said.

"About?" Leila whispered.

Draco grabbed her hand that was on his head and held onto it. He took a step back and released her hand. She looked at him with confusion. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then began to fumble with his Slytherin ring. He took it off his finger and placed it in her hand.

"I...erm…I uh, I want you to have this." Draco mumbled.

Draco closed her hand around his ring.

"I don't understand." Leila whispered.

"I want you to have it. It belongs to you." Draco said.

"What?" Leila asked.

"Leila…I don't know how to tell you this, but I've been thinking about this a lot. I just…Merlin, I must sound like a lunatic…I, erm…I'm just going to come out with this. Please, don't laugh. I've never done this before, but I erm…I love you Leila." Draco said.

"Draco…" Leila whispered.

"I don't expect you to say it back or anything. I just, I just wanted to let you know. I love you Leila Potter, I probably have for a while now, but you finally gave me a chance and…wait! I probably should have asked you if you wanted my ring instead of forcing it on you…I'm such a…" Draco rambled.

"Draco." Leila said.

"What?" Draco asked.

Leila wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself as close to him as she could get. Her lips met his in a passionate kiss. His arms slowly snaked around her waist. She could feel the warmth from his body on hers. When she needed a breath she pulled her lips away and left her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes, she found Draco's icy eyes staring in hers trying to find answers. Leila broke away from his gaze and moved her lips to his ear.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy." Leila whispered for only him to hear.

"You mean it?" Draco asked.

Leila fumbled to find the necklace around her neck. Sirius had given her the necklace last Christmas. It had been her mother's. Leila unclasped the necklace and slipped the ring on it. Draco's ring dangled on the chain next to the L pendant.

"Can you get this for me?" Leila asked.

Leila turned her back toward Draco and held her hair up. Draco then fumbled to reclasp the necklace on Leila's neck. Once the necklace was back in place she turned back around and placed her hands in his.

"I do love you, Draco. I love you more than I ever even thought possible." Leila said.

Draco reached a hand to the back of the head to pull her closer to him yet again. He kissed her passionately and Leila returned the kisses with just as much passion. She gave him her heart, and she knew that there was no going back from here.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Leila broke the kiss with Draco and rested her head on his chest. Draco then rested his chin on the top of her head. She stared out into the starry night sky from the Astronomy Tower.

"You're short." Draco mumbled.

"Got a problem with that?" Leila teased.

Draco chuckled and held her tighter. Leila sighed in his arms. She was happy and content in his arms. Never in her life would she have guessed that this is where she would be. If someone would have told her first year that she would be in love with Draco Malfoy, she would have laughed in their face. But now, being with Draco seemed so right, no matter what her head was screaming. Leila entwined her hand in his and slightly pulled back.

"Walk me back to the common room?" Leila asked.

Draco nodded and led her down the stairs. Once they were out of the Astronomy Tower, they headed for the main staircase. Suddenly, Draco held his hand up to Leila, motioning her to stop.

"What is it?" Leila whispered.

"Listen." Draco whispered.

Leila could hear sniffling and chirping.

"What the…" Leila began.

"Sh!" Draco commanded.

Draco held her back with his arm. Leila rolled her eyes and continued to listen. Granger was crying! And she was talking with Harry.

"C'mon." Draco said.

Draco grabbed her hand and led her a different direction, but she couldn't help but be curious. What could Granger possibly be crying about? She was tempted to turn around and see. Draco must have sensed this, so he gripped her hand tighter. They were almost to the Slytherin common room when Draco stopped in an abandoned corridor.

"We should probably say goodnight here." Draco said.

"Goodnight." Leila smirked.

Leila placed her hands on Draco's shoulders and stood up on her tippy toes. She gently pressed her lips onto his. He placed his hands on her waist to steady her. Leila smiled.

"I. Love. You." Leila mumbled in between kisses.

Draco's kisses intensified. They became more heated and passionate. He backed her up into the wall. Leila's cheeks began to flush and she became rather warm. She wanted to take Draco's jacket off, but she didn't want to give him the wrong impression. She may love him, but she was not ready for that kind of relationship. Draco began to nuzzle on her neck.

"Draco." Leila mumbled.

Draco didn't respond. Leila placed both her arms on his chest and gave a firm shove backwards. His eyes widened in shock, but was instantly replaced by his usual façade.

"Draco, I'm sorry." Leila sighed.

"It's fine." Draco muttered.

"Apparently not." Leila said.

"Really, I have things I need to do." Draco said.

"Are you sure?" Leila asked.

Draco kissed the top of her head and mumbled something she couldn't understand. He then turned to walk away. Leila started back for the common room, but remembered she was still wearing his jacket. She turned around to see him walking fast. No one was around.

"Draco." Leila called after him.

He instantly turned around and gave her a quizzical look.

"I think you're forgetting something." Leila said.

She took his jacket off and held it out for him to grab. As she was taking the jacket off, the Marauders Map fell from her pocket. Draco walked back and took his jacket.

"What's that?" Draco asked pointing.

"What's what?" Leila asked.

"That." Draco said.

Leila looked to the floor and found the Marauders Map was the item he was wondering about.

"Oh this? It's just some old parchment. Nothing important." Leila said.

Draco nodded at her answer. Leila looked into Draco's icy eyes.

"I love you." Leila said.

She quickly kissed his cheek and turned around to leave. Giving him no time to respond, but Leila could have sworn she heard him whisper an "I love you too." She was almost to the common room when she noticed her necklace dangling in the candle light. She quickly tucked the necklace, with Draco's ring, down her shirt and walked into the common room. Once inside the common room, she went straight for her room. She quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. Her thoughts were centered on Draco. For once, she actually felt content with her life. Draco seemed to fill the empty void inside her. The empty void left by the loss of her parents, Cedric, and Sirius. She fell asleep thinking of him.

During the night she began to dream, a different kind of dream she hadn't had for months.

"_He should consider it an honor, Cissy." A woman hissed._

"_But he's only a boy, Bella." Another woman cried._

"_The Dark Lord…" the voice trailed off._

_The scene changed and became a bit brighter. A tall dark cabinet was the focal piece. On the cabinet was a hand. A hand with an emerald ring. The hand looked so familiar. The scene was rather hushed and looked vaguely familiar. Suddenly, she was staring into those familiar icy eyes._

Leila instantly awoke, clutching Draco's ring. Was Draco really one of them? Leila examined his ring. The ring was exactly the same as the ring in both of her dreams. And the scene she had last seen, she had been on the outside looking in. Draco, the boy she loved was…She wouldn't allow herself to go any further. It was only a dream. Maybe her dream didn't mean anything. She desperately didn't want it to mean anything. Things were finally going right. Leila sighed, rested her head back on the pillow, and went back to sleep.

Thursday morning, the day before Slughorn's party, rolled around and Leila headed down to the Great Hall. She ignored the glares from the Slytherin table and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Ginny who was sitting with Hermione.

"Pass me the Pixie Puffs." Leila said.

Ginny handed her the box of cereal and Leila poured herself a bowl. Leila silently ate her cereal. She looked at the Slytherin table and saw Draco sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. This was one of the times he had actually managed to show up to breakfast. She smiled to herself.

"Leila." Ginny said.

"Hmm…what?" Leila said.

"Who are we smiling at?" Ginny asked.

"No one. Just thinking." Leila said.

"Well, since you're thinking, who are you going with to Slughorn's party?" Ginny asked.

"I wasn't planning on taking anyone." Leila said.

"It's highly recommended." Hermione added.

"Who are you taking then?" Leila asked.

Hermione didn't answer her because at that moment Lavender Brown squealed in delight at the sight of Ron entering the Great Hall with Harry. Hermione's expression looked rather hurt. Leila almost felt bad for her.

"Apparently, you're not going with Ron." Leila said.

"I've made other arrangements." Hermione commented.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"It's a surprise." Hermione said.

"C'mon give me a hint." Ginny begged.

"I'm not saying anymore." Hermione said.

Harry took a seat next to Hermione. Ron sat on the other side of Leila. Leila smiled at Ron and playfully smacked his arm. Ron simply rolled his eyes. Leila felt a tapping on her shoulder.

"Eh-hem." Lavender cleared her throat.

"Catching a cold, Brown?" Leila asked.

Lavender rolled her eyes and pushed Leila into Ginny. She then squeezed in between Ron and Leila and clung to Ron's arm.

"Since when have they been an item?" Leila whispered into Ginny's ear.

"Since after Ron snogged her after the Qudditch match." Ginny whispered back.

"How did I miss this?" Leila asked.

"Dunno maybe because you're in Slytherin and have we haven't seen you practically all week." Ginny smiled.

"She's awfully clingy." Leila commented.

"Tell me about it." Ginny said.

Both Hermione and Harry remained rather silent. When it was time to go to Ancient Runes, Hermione roughly grabbed her bag and huffed out of the Great Hall.

The entire day seemed to drag. All Ron seemed to talk about was Lavender and all Hermione seemed to gripe about was Lavender. Leila felt if she heard one more word from or about Lavender Brown she might explode. Supper was a rather dull event. She sat with Harry and Hermione. The conversation was lacking, which Leila was thankful for. Because that meant she didn't have to hear more about Ron and Lavender. Ron walked over to where they were sitting, Lavender clinging to his arm. Hermione instantly stood up and left, Harry followed after her.

"What's with her?" Ron asked.

"Erm…she just remembered about a book she needed to get." Leila lied.

"Oh, well, Leila?" Ron asked.

"Yes?" Leila asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ron asked.

"You just did." Leila commented.

"You know what I mean." Ron groaned.

"Fine, what do you want?" Leila asked.

"It's more of a favor really." Ron said.

"Just spit it out, will you." Leila said.

"Could you patrol for me tonight?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure Malfoy will go for that…" Leila began.

"No, I meant can you patrol for me with Hermione?' Ron asked.

"What's so important that you can't?" Leila asked.

"Erm…" Ron began tilting his head toward Lavender.

"Fine…but you're lucky I like you and you owe me." Leila sighed.

Lavender glared at her. Leila just ignored her.

"Thanks Leila, you're the best!" Ron exclaimed.

Ron ruffled Leila's hair and walked away with Lavender. Leila pushed her hair back in place and sighed. It looked like she was in for a night of quality time with Granger. Leila left the Great Hall in search of Granger. It wasn't that hard to figure out where she went, the one place Ron would never step foot in without her, the library.

When Leila got to the library, the place was pretty full with people studying. She found Hermione and Harry at a table near the back of the library. Leila slid down in the seat next to Harry.

"What did Ronald want?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, you know." Leila said.

"No, I don't know. That's why I asked." Hermione said.

"Erm, it appears that I'll be patrolling with you tonight." Leila said.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"I knew you'd take this well." Leila muttered.

"He has some nerve." Hermione said.

Hermione pushed herself up and grabbed a stack of books.

"Hermione." Harry called after her.

Both Harry and Leila stood up and followed Hermione. Hermione was putting books away back onto the shelves.

"Ron's being an idiot, you know how he is." Leila said.

"He's at perfect liberty to kiss whoever he likes. I couldn't really care less. Can we change the subject?" Hermione said.

"Erm…so, Slughorn's Christmas party?" Leila suggested.

"Was I under the impression he and I would be attending Slughorn's Christmas party? Yes. Now, given the circumstances, I've had to make other arrangements." Hermione continued.

"Way to change the subject back." Leila commented.

"Have you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, why?" Hermione said.

"I just thought, seeing as neither of us can go with who we'd really like to…we should go together, as friends." Harry said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione asked.

"Who are you going with?" Harry asked.

"Um, it's a surprise. Anyway, it's you we have to worry about. You can't just take anyone." Hermione said.

"What about me?" Leila asked.

"You, we'll worry about later. Right now it's Harry we have to be concerned about." Hermione said.

"Why?' Harry asked.

"See that girl over there?" Hermione asked.

Hermione moved and angled her body so that Harry could look at the girl without being too obvious. Leila didn't recognize the dark-haired girl, but from her uniform she could tell that the girl was in Gryffindor.

"Who is she?" Leila asked.

"That's Romilda Vane. Apparently, she's trying to smuggle Harry a love potion." Hermione said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

Harry's jaw dropped as he looked over to where Romilda was sitting.

"Hey, she's only interested in you because she thinks you're the Chosen One." Hermione snapped.

"But I am the Chosen One." Harry responded smirking.

Hermione crinkled her nose and smacked Harry across the head with parchment. Leila snorted.

"Ok, sorry, um kidding." Harry said.

"Sure you were." Leila smiled.

"I'll take someone I like. Someone cool." Harry said.

"My answer's no." Leila said.

"What?" Harry asked confusedly.

"I know you like me and I'm really cool, but don't even bother asking me. That would just be creepy." Leila teased.

"And on that note, we should go patrol." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Hermione headed for the exit and Leila turned to follow her, but stopped midstep and turned to her brother.

"Don't go taking any love potions while I'm not around." Leila smirked.

"Shut up." Harry said.

Leila smirked again and followed Hermione out the library. Most of the patrol was in silence. Leila could tell by the look on Hermione's face that she was thinking about Ron.

"You want to talk about it?" Leila asked.

"Talk about what?" Hermione asked.

"Well, obviously something's bothering you and if I had to place my bet it would be on Ron." Leila said.

Hermione remained silent.

"Fine, we won't talk about it then. But if you want my opinion, which you probably don't…I don't see Ron and Lavender as some epic romance. They'll fizzle out eventually." Leila said.

When the patrol ended, Leila headed back to the Slytherin common room. She was almost there when she was dragged into an empty corridor.

"We really have to stop meeting like this." Leila smiled.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Draco asked seriously.

"What? Of course not!" Leila said.

"Did you even mean it?" Draco hissed.

"Mean what?" Leila asked.

"What…what you told me last night." Draco stammered.

"That I love you? Of course I meant it." Leila argued.

"You've been avoiding me. I haven't seen you all day." Draco said.

"Technically, you have _seen_ me. We just haven't spent any time together." Leila said.

"So you're admitting it then." Draco said.

"I wasn't avoiding you. I was patrolling with Granger because Ron bailed on her." Leila said.

"Oh. I…I…thought that maybe you changed your mind." Draco said.

Leila's thoughts instantly returned to the dream she had the night before. She tried to push her dream aside and focus on the here and now.

"I meant it when I said that I love you. I can't ever remember feeling this way about anyone else." Leila said.

"Not even Diggory?" Draco asked.

"That was only a crush. It was nothing compared to what we have now." Leila said.

"Good." Draco said.

"I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression, however can I make this up to you?" Leila smirked.

"I have an idea." Draco smirked back.

Next thing she knew, Leila was in Draco's arms kissing him. The couple was eventually broken up because they heard someone coming down the corridor. Draco accidentally bit her lip as he broke away. Leila's fingers flew to her lips, where blood was already beginning to trickle.

"That hurt." Leila hissed.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Draco hissed back.

"That wasn't an apology." Leila said.

Leila looked to make sure the coast was clear before going any closer to Draco. Draco was standing across the hallway with his arms folded across his chest.

"Does it hurt?" Draco asked.

"It's not that bad. I've had worse experiences, but you don't know the guy." Leila said.

"Oh really." Draco replied.

"My lip got stuck in his braces. Talk about embarrassing and awkward." Leila said.

"Braces?" Draco asked.

"Erm…a Muggle contraption used to straighten teeth. They're usually metal and they stay on the teeth until they're straight." Leila said.

"You snogged a Muggle? When?" Draco asked.

"Does it really matter? But it was summer before last." Leila said.

"How many guys have you snogged?" Draco asked.

"Don't even go there with me, Draco Malfoy." Leila nearly shouted, shaking her finger.

"Don't turn this around on me, we were talking about you." Draco retorted.

"Ugh, you're so frustrating." Leila hissed.

"And you're not?" Draco quipped.

"Can we not fight tonight, please? We always fight and I just want to have a nice night, or what's left of it, with you." Leila said.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and Leila placed a hand on his cheek.

"Besides, I need you to help me solve my dilemma, but we should probably solve it elsewhere." Leila said.

Draco nodded and they walked to an empty classroom. He locked the door and put a silencing charm up.

"So what is this dilemma?" Draco asked.

"Well, you know how I'm part of the Slug Club…" Leila began.

Draco's face turned into a scowl.

"Don't be like that. It's not like I really want to be in it anyways." Leila said.

"Whatever." Draco muttered.

"Anyways, his Christmas party is coming up and we're supposed to bring a date." Leila said.

"Well, you're not going to." Draco said.

"But I'm supposed to. As much as I'd like to bring you, you and I both know that I can't. So I'm giving you input in my choosing process." Leila said.

"I don't like this. I don't like some other guy going to some stupid party with _my_ girlfriend." Draco scowled.

"I don't like this any better than you do. But, I was kinda thinking about Ron. He's not going with Granger because he's dating Lavender. He's my friend, but he's also taken. Practically a win-win situation." Leila said.

"Absolutely not!" Draco shouted.

"Why not?" Leila asked.

"I've seen the way he looks at you sometimes…" Draco began.

"Ew. That's disgusting." Leila said.

"Well he does." Draco said.

"No, he doesn't; but that's beside the point. So then who are you suggesting?" Leila asked.

"I dunno, someone more Slytherin." Draco groaned.

"I'm not going with Zabini." Leila added.

"Good, I don't want you to go with him. He wouldn't keep his hands off you." Draco said.

"There's got to be somebody you don't feel threatened by, who isn't in Slytherin." Leila said.

"I don't feel threatened and there's nothing wrong with our House." Draco hissed.

"I don't trust any of the guys in our House, but whatever, pick somebody." Leila said.

Draco thought about it for a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity to Leila.

"Longbottom." Draco drawled.

"What?" Leila asked.

"Longbottom, you can go with Longbottom." Draco said hesitantly.

"That's actually a really good idea. Neville's nothing more than a friend and it will get him out of serving drinks." Leila said.

"I still don't like this." Draco said.

"It's Neville, you have nothing to worry about." Leila said.

The next morning came and Leila was determined to ask Neville. She waited for him at the Gryffindor table with Ginny. Neville walked into the Great Hall and Leila waved him over. He took a seat next to Leila and Ginny stared at them confusedly.

"How are you doing, Neville?" Leila asked.

"Erm…well, I guess." Neville said.

"That's good." Leila said.

Neville nodded and reached for a box of cereal. Leila began to feel nervous. She had never had to ask a guy out while dating another guy before. She hoped that this would be the only time.

"Neville, can I ask a favor of you?" Leila asked nervously.

"Um, sure." Neville said.

"Would you be willing to go to Slughorn's party with me? It will get you out of having to serve drinks and…" Leila rambled.

"Leila, I'll go." Neville smiled.

"Just as friends though." Leila added.

"Just as friends." Neville agreed.

"Good." Leila sighed.

Neville went back to eating his cereal as if the whole conversation didn't even phase him. Leila shook her head and found Ginny staring at her. Leila rolled her eyes and continued eating her breakfast.

Leila determined that Neville would go down with Harry and she'd meet up with them. It was almost eight o'clock when Leila headed to the meeting spot. She donned a dark green knee-length and left her hair down, but let it hang in loose curls. She met up with the boys; both of them looked rather dashing.

"So Harry, where's your date?" Leila asked.

"Behind you." Harry said pointing.

Leila turned around to see Luna Lovegood walking toward them in a rather eccentric looking dress.

"Interesting choice." Leila whispered.

The four of them headed for Slughorn's office, Harry and Luna leading them. Neville and Leila hung back away.

"I wanted to thank you for inviting me." Neville said.

"It's not a problem, besides; you're the only person worth bringing." Leila smiled.

When they entered Slughorn's office, they were immediately greeted by him. Leila managed to squeeze out of the conversation and dragged Neville with her. Slughorn seemed rather keen on introducing Harry to one of his former colleagues, something Leila had no interest in. Leila spotted Ginny with Dean and walked over to talk with them. Leila mingled for a while and eventually had to pull her brother away from Slughorn.

"Thanks, I owe you." Harry said.

"You already owe me for the rest of your life." Leila smiled.

"Is that Hermione?" Harry asked.

Leila turned around to find Hermione escaping behind a curtain.

"It appears to be, but the question is who is she hiding from?" Leila said.

"What makes you think she's hiding?" Harry asked.

"I'm a girl, I know these types of things." Leila said.

"Well, seeing as you're a girl you probably understand these things better and should go talk to her." Harry said.

"Not my job, it's yours." Leila said.

Leila gently shoved Harry toward Hermione and went to go get some punch. She was met by Cormac McLaggen. He was standing awkwardly with two glasses of punch.

"Have you seen Granger?" Cormac asked.

"As in Hermione Granger?" Leila asked.

"Yes." Cormac said.

"What do you need her for?" Leila asked.

"She happens to be my date." Cormac said.

Leila snorted and began to laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me. She came with you!" Leila laughed.

Cormac rolled his eyes and walked away. Leila continued to laugh. Of all the people Granger could ask, she asked Cormac McLaggen! Leila understood that this would probably piss Ron off the most. Leila moved to walk back over to Neville. On her way over, she was almost run over by Filch dragging Draco in by the ear.

"Get your hand off me you filthy squib." Draco hissed.

Filch stopped with Draco almost right in front of her. Leila saw Draco look her over and she blushed at his gaze.

"Professor Slughorn, sir. I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party." Filch said.

"All right, I wasn't invited! I was gatecrashing, happy?" Draco hissed.

"I'll escort him out." Professor Snape drawled.

"That's all right, Severus. It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come a party. Just this once, you may stay Draco." Professor Slughorn said.

"I'd like a word with Mr. Malfoy." Snape drawled.

"Oh, now, Severus, it's Christmas. Don't be too hard…" Professor Slughorn began.

"I'm his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard or otherwise to be. Come along Mr. Malfoy." Snape drawled.

"Certainly, Professor." Draco sneered.

Professor Snape and Draco left the party. A few moments later, she watched her brother sneak out after them.

"Harry." Leila muttered under her breath.

Leila quickly followed behind Harry. She hoped that he wasn't going to do anything irrational. Harry was walking really fast and Leila was having a hard time keeping up. But he stopped suddenly, causing Leila to run into him.

"Bloody hell." Leila groaned.

"Sh!" Harry shushed.

Leila listened to what her brother was listening to.

"Maybe I did hex that Bell girl. Maybe I didn't. What's it to you?" Draco hissed.

"You cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled…" Snape began.

"Who suspects me…Don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing. I'm not stupid. I can stop you!" Draco said angrily.

"Ah…Auntie Bella has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?" Snape asked.

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from _him_, I just don't want _you_ butting in!" Draco hissed.

"I swore to protect you! I made the Unbreakable Vow!" Snape hissed.

"I don't need your protection. I was chosen for this. Out of all others. Me. And I won't fail him." Draco hissed.

Leila's face paled. Draco really was…Leila's hand threw to her throat. Leila quickly ran to the nearest bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She could feel her throat begin to choke up and tears in her eyes that threatened to spill. She needed somewhere alone to think, because she had a lot to think about.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Leila's head was swimming. Draco Malfoy, her Draco Malfoy, was a Death Eater. She had seen all the signs, but had been denying his involvement, even before she began dating him. Leila slammed her head onto the stall door.

"Damnit! That hurt." Leila hissed rubbing her head.

What was she supposed to do? How could she have let something like this happen?

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid." Leila muttered.

Leila had no idea what to think anymore. The only thing she knew was that she couldn't tell Harry. She would not confirm Harry's correct suspicions of Draco. Telling him would only cause trouble. Leila harshly sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. What was she going to do? The _right_ thing for everyone else would be to end what she had with Draco now; but that wasn't what she wanted. The tears began to slip from her eyes.

"Leila?" a whimsical voice called.

Leila didn't respond. She remained as quiet as possible, hoping to remain alone. Leila heard the footsteps disappear and sighed in relief.

"There you are!" Luna said.

Leila screamed as Luna peered over the top of the bathroom stall.

"How did you find me?" Leila asked.

"The Nargles of course." Luna said seriously.

"Right, the Nargles…" Leila said hesitantly.

"You're crying." Luna stated.

"No I'm not." Leila said wiping her eyes.

"Yes you are." Luna said

"I'm not! Just erm…got something spilled on my dress.." Leila said.

"Well, this certainly is an interesting place to avoid a party." Luna said.

"I'm not…oh, fine, I just came here to think." Leila said.

"It seems like you have something on your mind." Luna said.

"That's an understatement." Leila commented.

"Well, I'm sure that whatever it is, you'll do the right thing." Luna said.

"I wish it was that easy." Leila muttered.

"I'll see you back at the party." Luna smiled.

Luna then disappeared from sight. Leila could hear her jump off the toilet she had been standing on, and then her footsteps fade away. Leila let what Luna said sink in. The right thing. Leila sighed and stepped out of the stall. She checked her appearance in the mirror and headed back to the party. She had no idea how long she and Harry were gone, but apparently the party was still happening.

Leila got back to the party to find Neville chatting with Ginny and Dean, while Luna chatted with Hermione. Ginny shot her a look telling her to come politely distract Neville. Leila really had no desire to continue mingling, but for Ginny's sake and to distract herself she went and pulled Neville aside.

"Sorry, I spilled something on my dress." Leila whispered.

"It's fine. I was just talking with Ginny and…well, they were just here." Neville said.

"Don't worry, I believe you. They probably wanted to go snog or something." Leila said.

"No, really, they were here." Neville said.

Leila forced a chuckle as Professor called the party to a close. Leila breathed a sigh of relief and moved to the exit.

"I'll walk you back." Neville said.

"That's not necessary, Neville. Thanks though, it's the thought that counts." Leila said.

"Are you sure?" Neville asked.

"No offense or anything, I'm pretty sure the Slytherins would be more apt to torment you than me." Leila smiled.

"Good point. Well, I suppose this is good night then." Neville said.

"Yup, good night." Leila said.

"Good night." Neville said again.

"Good night, Neville." Leila smiled.

Neville shook her hand and headed off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Leila chuckled at Neville's actions and headed back for the Slytherin common room. The closer she got, the more her thoughts turned to Draco. What should she do? She should do the right thing. No, she was Leila Potter; she would do the right thing. The right thing of ending things with Draco. Leila could feel the tears begin to prick her eyes again. The next time she saw Draco she would end things with him. She convinced herself that this would be best for both Draco and Harry, and anyone she cared for.

She got back to the common room, to find Draco, alone, sitting near the fire reading a book. Her eyes locked with his and she froze in place.

"This is for the best." Leila whispered.

Draco's face quickly broke out into a grin. He set his book aside and walked to her.

"Draco, we need to talk." Leila said.

"Of course, love." Draco said.

When Draco got to Leila, he bent forward and kissed her on the cheek. Leila slightly pushed him back, just in case there was still a Slytherin trailing in from the party.

"You looked enchanting this evening, by the way." Draco smiled.

Draco placed his hand on the cheek he had just kissed. Leila's head began to swirl again. She began to doubt that she could do this.

"You wanted to talk?" Draco asked.

"Erm…we should probably go somewhere else." Leila said.

Draco nodded and led her out of the common room. She had to do this. She couldn't just chicken out. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She didn't know what had gotten into him since his confrontation with Snape, but he was in a remarkably good mood. Draco took them to an abandoned classroom. He placed his hands on her waist, which sent shivers up her spine. She couldn't look at his face, so she stared at his chest. She really didn't want to do this.

"Leila, you're acting odd." Draco said.

"I could say the same for you." Leila commented.

Draco chuckled and titled Leila's face toward his.

"You do that to me, make me act odd; always have." Draco responded.

"Draco, I…" Leila began.

It was now or never. But, Leila looked into Draco's eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him so genuinely happy. His gaze made her heart melt. This isn't what she wanted. She could tell just from his expression that he really was in love with her. Despite his shortcomings, he truly felt something for her and she for him. She knew then that she couldn't follow through with her plans to break things off.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"I…I'm just going to miss you over Christmas break." Leila covered.

"I'll miss you too." Draco whispered.

Leila closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around Draco. She buried her face in his chest and inhaled his scent. So much for the supposed right thing. But, if he was like this with her, maybe just maybe, he wasn't all bad. She could change this. She could change him. There was still hope. Leila looked up to find him watching her. She smiled and pressed her lips on his. Draco responded by kissing her back. Leila knew she would have to live with her decision, but right now, it was worth it.

The day came for the students to head back to their homes for Christmas vacation. They were all gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast before they headed for the Hogwarts Express. Leila sat with Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Leila still wasn't Hermione's biggest fan or best friend, but she could tolerate her. She was probably one of the few people who actually didn't pry into Leila's personal life.

"So Granger, what are your plans for break?" Leila asked civilly.

"I think we're just having a simple Christmas at home, and you?" Hermione asked.

"You probably already know this, but Harry and I are going to the Burrow." Leila commented.

"Yes, he mentioned that you both were staying there." Hermione said.

"So do you have any special Christmas traditions or anything?" Leila asked.

"We usually have a fire in the fireplace, and Mum likes reading _The Night Before Christmas_ and leaving cookies out for Santa. I think she tries to keep the magic of Christmas going." Hermione said.

"Sounds nice." Leila said.

"It is. Do you have anything special you do?" Hermione asked.

"As you know, the Dursley's weren't much for including Harry and I in anything; but since we've gotten to Hogwarts, he usually lets me sleep with him Christmas Eve, this way we can celebrate together; it's stupid I know." Leila said.

"No, it's not stupid, it sounds special." Hermione said.

"Yeah, well we're probably getting a little old for that one." Leila chuckled.

Harry and Ron joined them, and the conversation ended. Harry sat across from Leila, next to Hermione and Ron sat next to Leila. Leila stabbed her eggs with her fork, but they no longer looked appetizing. Harry looked like he needed to talk about something, but he was holding his tongue. Leila could only guess that it had something to do with Draco. Hermione rambled on and on about Slughorn and his connections that she had met at the party.

"Potter." A familiar sneer came.

Leila's head instantly shot up to see Draco standing behind Harry. What could he possibly want?

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said in a tone of disgust.

"Not you, Scarhead, I was talking to her." Draco drawled.

"What do you want?" Leila asked.

"I need to talk to you, without your posse." Draco drawled.

"If I must." Leila said.

Draco scowled and walked out of the Great Hall. Leila chuckled and stood up.

"You're not honestly going to talk with him, are you?" Harry hissed.

"It's probably something stupid. He's probably just pissed that I picked the last patrol of the train, so he won't get to leave right away." Leila said.

"Well, you are an expert at pissing him off." Ron said, spewing eggs.

"What can I say; I'm naturally talented in that art." Leila joked.

Leila walked out of the Great Hall, curious to what Draco wanted. He already knew about their patrol, and wasn't too upset when she had told him. The moment they locked eyes, Draco began walking away. She assumed that this meant that she was supposed to follow him, so she did. He led her upstairs to the History of Magic classroom.

"So what's so important?" Leila teased.

"This." Draco whispered.

Draco quickly kissed her, causing Leila to smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And no mistletoe was even necessary." Leila smirked.

"That wasn't the only reason." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh? What else did you need me for?" Leila asked.

"Well, I wanted to see you before we left." Draco said.

"We do have patrol left." Leila said.

"But then I couldn't do this." Draco said.

Draco kissed her again and Leila pulled herself closer to him. Time seemed to stop when she was with him. Leila eventually broke away.

"What was that for?" Draco asked.

"Because I have your Christmas present." Leila said.

"Oh." Draco muttered.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Leila asked.

"Erm…well, it's just that I've been busy and…" Draco rambled.

"You forgot?" Leila asked.

Draco simply shrugged and broke eye contact with Leila. Leila put her hand on his cheek.

"Honestly, I enjoy giving gifts more. So it's fine." Leila said.

"Your different from most girls." Draco commented.

"How so?" Leila asked.

"Pansy freaked out when I didn't send her something promptly the morning of her birthday." Draco mumbled.

"So that just means you have until Christmas morning, mister." Leila winked.

"That's fine." Draco said.

"I'm just kidding. I don't need anything. This is going to sound totally cheesy, but I'm perfectly happy knowing that somewhere is a boy who loves me about as much as I love him." Leila smiled.

"Merlin, that was cheesy." Draco rolled his eyes.

"That's why you love me, and here's your present." Leila said handing over a small package is green wrapping paper.

Draco grabbed the small package and began tearing into the paper.

"Now before you say anything, it might be kind of lame, but I was having a hard time figuring out what to get the boy who has almost everything." Leila rambled.

Draco opened the small box to find a Golden Snitch.

"Besides that, you probably already have one…" Leila continued to rambled.

"Leila." Draco said.

"You don't like it do you? It was a stupid idea." Leila rushed.

"Leila." Draco nearly shouted.

"What?" Leila asked.

"I like it, honestly, I do." Draco said.

"Are you sure?" Leila asked.

"You would know if I didn't like this." Draco said.

"Good point, well pick it up." Leila said.

"Someone's bossy." Draco said.

"Just do it." Leila rolled her eyes.

Draco picked the Snitch out of the box, and it opened up. Draco's eyes widened and Leila smiled.

"Did you know it was going to do that?" Draco asked.

"I was pretty positive. They have flesh memories, you know." Leila said.

"I know, but that means…" Draco began.

"Yeah, you caught it." Leila said.

"Where'd you get it?" Draco asked.

"I may have borrowed it and forgot to return it after the championship game against Hufflepuff." Leila said.

"I always suspected you had an obsession with me back then." Draco smirked.

"You wish. I had very important plans for it. I was going to charm it to stay away from you, but the next year was the TriWizard Tournament, and there was no Quidditch, so I kinda forgot about it." Leila said.

"You would purposely make us lose?" Draco asked.

"I was hoping Flint would get pissed at you and kick you off the team." Leila shrugged.

Draco shook his head and bent over and kissed Leila.

"Thank you." Draco mumbled against her lips.

Leila chuckled and pushed him back.

"You're welcome, but I should probably get going. Harry's probably convinced that you've hexed me." Leila said.

Draco nodded and Leila quickly kissed Draco one last time. She then ran out the door and back to the Great Hall. Soon, they were headed to the Hogwarts Express. Leila sat in a compartment with Harry and Ron. Hermione was still mad at Ron over Lavender, so she sat elsewhere. The time passed by quickly and they were at King's Cross station. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were waiting for them there. Leila and Harry walked to meet them, with Ron catching up with them.

"Where are Dad and Bill?" Ron asked.

"They're working, Ron. Now where's Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Off snogging Dean, I assume." Ron said.

"Like you didn't just get done snogging Lavender." Ginny said walking up, gently slapping him upside the head..

Ron's face turned bright red. Ginny stuck her tongue out and Ron pushed her.

"Ronald and Ginevra, not in public." Mrs. Weasley reprimanded.

"Yes, Mum." Ron and Ginny muttered in unison.

Fleur hugged Ginny, Leila, and Harry. Ginny was not too pleased about Fleur.

"Mum, did you have to bring _her?_" Ginny whispered.

Mrs. Weasley shot Ginny a disgusted look and Ginny shut her mouth. The group began walking away to load their belongings in the car. Leila quickly looked over her shoulder for one last look at Draco. Draco was receiving a hug from his mother. Draco nodded at her and she sighed. She really was going to miss him.

"Leila!" Ron shouted.

"Coming!" Leila yelled back.

Leila quickly hurried to catch up with the group. After the cars were loaded they began the journey to the Burrow. As they pulled up to the Burrow, Leila saw someone peering through the window.

"Who's here?" Leila asked.

"Fred and George got here yesterday. They wanted to come along, but I didn't see a point dragging them along to King's Cross." Mrs. Weasley commented.

Leila looked to the door to see Fred and George stepping outside. Fred was quickly shoving something into his mouth.

"Fred! What did I tell you about eating those cookies!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mum." Fred said, cookie bits spewing out of his mouth.

Fred walked over to where Leila was pulling her things out of the trunk.

"Here, let me." Fred said reaching for her trunk.

"Fred, I'm more than capable of carrying it myself." Leila said.

"I'm just being nice." Fred smiled.

"Fine, but I'll warn you, it's heavy." Leila said.

"Ah, but I can just magic it." Fred winked.

Leila chuckled and Fred levitated her trunk. They walked into the house and set her things down.

"How've you been Leila?" Fred asked.

"Fine, and you?" Leila asked.

"Business has been good, I've been good." Fred said.

"You good?" Leila teased.

"I can be good." Fred smiled.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Leila said.

Fred chuckled and plopped onto the couch. He patted the spot next to him for Leila to sit, so she did. Mrs. Weasley suddenly walked into the living room and walked up to Fred.

"Fred, could you be a dear…" Mrs. Weasley began dragging Fred away.

Fred looked anything but pleased to be dragged away, which caused Leila to laugh. Mrs. Weasley led him upstairs. Leila walked over to where Ron and Harry were cutting sprouts in the kitchen.

"We've been here no more than ten minutes and she's already got you two to work." Leila teased.

"Shut up, Leila." Ron groaned.

Leila smirked and sat down at the kitchen table. Ron and Harry began talking about the night of Slughorn's Christmas party. Harry and Ron had discussed this on the train ride, but surprisingly, Harry hadn't dragged her into this yet.

"So Snape was offering to help him?" Ron asked.

"If you ask that once more, I'm going to stick this sprout…" Harry began.

"I'm only checking!" Ron said.

"Yes, Snape was offering to help him! He said that he'd made an Unbreakable Oath or something." Harry said.

"An Unbreakable Vow? Nah, he can't have….Are you sure?" Ron said.

"Yes, I'm sure. Ask Leila, she was there." Harry said.

"Don't you dare drag me into this lunacy." Leila said.

"Leila, you were there that night. You had to have heard something!" Harry exclaimed.

"I wasn't really paying Snape and Malfoy any attention. I was picking something off the bottom of my shoe." Leila said.

"Then why did you take off suddenly?" Harry asked.

"I went to the bathroom, if you must know. Something had spilled on my dress and I wanted to clean it. Luna saw me in there, so you can ask her if you'd like to." Leila said.

"I just might." Harry slightly narrowed his eyes.

"Are you really sure it was an Unbreakable Vow?" Ron asked.

Leila rolled her eyes in frustration, and walked out of the kitchen to go find Ginny. She didn't want to keep lying to her brother, but she had to. So she figured if she removed herself from the situation things might go a little smoother. On her way upstairs she ran into Fred and George.

"What do we have here, Georgie." Fred said.

"Well, it looks like Leila, but where exactly is she going?" George asked.

"Away from those two gits." Leila said.

"Let's go see what they've done to get your knickers in a twist." Fred said.

They each took hold of one of Leila's arms and led her back to the kitchen. They overheard Ron mention Fred's name and his left buttock.

"I beg your pardon?" Fred said.

Fred and George examined the sight before them and instantly began teasing the boys about the fact that they were underage. George walked over to the kitchen table. Leaving Leila and Fred standing.

"George, look at this. They're still using knives, the poor things." Fred teased.

"Bless them." George smiled placing his hands over his heart.

"I'll be seventeen soon, and then I can do it by magic, so just shut it!" Ron said grumpily.

George placed his feet on the table, causing Ron to slip and cut his finger. Ron waved the knife at George.

"You made me do that! You wait, when I'm seventeen, both of you…" Ron said angrily.

"I'm sure you'll dazzle us with your unsuspected magical skills." Fred yawned.

"Speaking of unsuspected skills, Ronald, what is this we hear from Ginny about you and a young lady called…" George began.

"Unless our information is faulty" Fred interrupted.

"Miss Lavender Brown?" George asked.

"Mind your own business." Ron said turning pink.

"What a snappy retort. I often wonder how come up with such witty remarks." Fred said.

"We could always get someone to second what we've heard. Oh, Leila?" George stated.

"Leave me out of this, I was only trying to get away from two gits and now I'm surrounded by four!" Leila complained.

"Now there's a witty remark for you, Ronald." Fred teased.

"But what we really wanted to know…" George began.

"was how did it happen?" Fred continued.

"What d'you mean?" Ron asked.

"Did she have an accident or something?" George asked.

"What?" Ron said confused.

"The only way she'd date you is if she had extensive brain damage or something, so what exactly happened to her…Careful, now!" Fred said.

Ron threw the sprout knife. He aimed for Fred, but his aim was a little off and it was headed straight for Leila. Leila screamed, but Fred easily transfigured the knife into a paper airplane. Mrs. Weasley witnessed the whole exchange and began yelling at Ron. Leila chuckled and took this as her chance to escape the kitchen. She walked upstairs to find Ginny pouting in her room.

"What's with you?" Leila asked.

"We have to share a room with Fleur." Ginny complained.

"Hey, I share a room with six girls who hate me. I'm pretty sure Fleur's will be much more bearable." Leila said.

"I suppose you have a point. So you and Greengrass still haven't…" Ginny began.

"No, and I'm beginning to think we never will. It's not that big of a deal or anything." Leila said.

"Leila, she was practically your best friend.." Ginny furthered.

"Can we just drop it. It's Christmas break, and I honestly don't want to think anything about school." Leila said.

"Fine by me, how about a game of Exploding Snap?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Leila agreed.

Leila and Ginny played Exploding Snap until dinner, when Mrs. Weasley called them downstairs. The table was already filled by Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry. Leila took an empty seat next to Remus.

"Hi, Uncle Remus." Leila smiled.

"Leila, you haven't been getting in to too much trouble, have you?" Remus asked.

"Of course not. It only seems like it, now that Fred and George are no longer at Hogwarts." Leila joked.

"But seriously, have you been good?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Leila said.

"Is that why Snape gives you and Malfoy detention at least twice a week?" Ginny smirked.

Leila inwardly cringed. The less she talked about Draco in front of them, the better off things would be. Harry's eyes instantly locked with Leila's.

"You two are still getting detention, then?" Harry asked.

"I can't help it that Snape and Malfoy are gits." Leila joked.

"Don't speak of Professor Snape like that." Remus scolded.

"Fine, but Malfoy's still a git. So, Uncle Remus, how long are you here for?" Leila said.

"I've been invited to spend the holidays." Remus said.

The subject soon changed to Bill's work at Gringotts. Leila was thankful that Draco wasn't a dinner topic. Lying about him was becoming harder and harder. At first it was rather fun, but she hated not being able to tell anyone about him. Typically, girls would gush to their friends about their boyfriend, but the only person Leila could talk about Draco to, was Draco.

When dinner was over, Leila offered to do the dishes with Ginny. The girls cleaned the dishes and put them away. The girls quickly went back up to Ginny's room for some privacy before Fleur joined them. They changed into their pajamas. Leila was in the process of pulling her hair out from underneath her shirt when her necklace with Draco's ring became visible. She didn't notice and turned to Ginny.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Leila asked.

"Is that a ring I see?" Ginny asked.

Leila quickly looked down and her eyes widened. She quickly stuffed the necklace down her shirt.

"No, it was just my mother's necklace." Leila lied.

"I watched Sirius give you that necklace, I know what it looks like. There's something else on it." Ginny argued.

"No, there's not." Leila said.

"Let me see it." Ginny said.

"No." Leila retorted.

Ginny tackled Leila, but Leila quickly pushed Ginny onto the floor.

"Knock it off." Leila hissed.

"What's with you?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, I just don't need you butting into what isn't your business." Leila said.

"Just answer me this, does the ring belong to a boy? Don't even try to deny it, because I know what I saw." Ginny said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Leila said.

"Does it belong to Nott?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not that stupid." Leila drawled.

A knock came at the door. Fleur came walking into the room.

"You can't seriously be going to bed this early." Ginny scoffed.

Fleur only nodded and changed into her nightgown. She then climbed into bed and flicked her wand at the light. Leila didn't feel like explaining anymore to Ginny, so she slipped into her pajamas and crawled into her bed. She hoped Ginny took the hint and was smart enough not to say anything, especially to Harry.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Leila woke up Christmas morning to a pile an owl rapping at Ginny's window.

"Vat 'eez zat?" Fleur groaned.

"Go see for yourself." Ginny groaned back.

"I'll get it." Leila sighed.

Leila forced herself out of bed and walked over to Ginny's window. A beautiful owl rapped once again at the window.

"I'm coming you bloody bird." Leila whispered.

Leila wrapped her blanket tightly around her body and opened the window. The owl was carrying a small package wrapped in emerald paper. Leila untied the present from the owl and the owl quickly flew away. She watched the owl in surprise.

"Close the window." Ginny grumbled.

Leila closed the window and looked at the package. Her name was scrawled onto the parchment. She removed the parchment and read the note.

_Christmas Day, as promised_

It took Leila a second to realize that this was from Draco. She quickly unwrapped the present and gasped. The box was from Twilfitt and Tatting's Jewelry, an expensive store to say the least. Inside was a vintage tennis bracelet made of emeralds, rough diamonds, and sterling silver. It was beautiful. Either Draco had very good taste in jewelry or his mother picked it out for him. Leila suspected the latter. She was so lost in thought; she wasn't ready for the twenty questions.

"Eez beautiful." Fleur commented.

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked.

Leila simply shrugged. Ginny snatched the parchment that came with the gift.

"Christmas Day, as promised? The name isn't even on here! What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked.

Leila shrugged again. Ginny raised an eyebrow in suspicion and then grabbed the bracelet to examine it.

"Twilfitt and Tattings Jewelry! Do you know how much this must have cost?" Ginny said excitedly.

"Too much." Leila commented.

"Probably more than Dad makes in a year." Ginny whispered.

"You think I don't realize that? I can't accept this." Leila said.

"Well, whoever he is, he must think a lot of you." Ginny said.

"Why do you say that?" Leila asked.

"Because he got you this." Ginny said holding up the bracelet.

Leila snatched the bracelet back and plopped back onto her bed. She toyed with the idea of putting it on, but couldn't bring herself to do so. Instead she looked at the presents at the end of her bed. Ginny gave her a look and they both dove into their presents. None of her other presents were as fancy as Draco's, but Leila still was grateful for receiving what she did. When she was done opening presents she threw on her new sweater from Mrs. Weasley with a pair of jeans and headed downstairs.

Leila met Fred exiting his room yawning.

"G' morning, Happy Christmas!" Leila smiled.

"Happy Christmas, Leila." Fred smiled back.

"Nice sweater." Leila joked.

"You like it?" Fred teased.

"It's not as good as mine, of course." Leila said.

"Well of course." Fred smiled.

Leila chuckled and headed downstairs with Fred. They both got heckled by Mrs. Weasley to help prepare the food along with Ginny. When the food was prepared, they sat around the Weasley's overcrowded table. During the middle of the conversation surrounding Tonks, Mrs. Weasley stood up.

"Arthur! Arthur – It's Percy!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

Everyone looked at each other confusedly. They turned their attention to the window and sure enough, there Percy was walking with the Minister of Magic.

"What does _he_ want?" Leila muttered.

Percy and the Minister were soon inside. The reunion was anything but heartwarming. Mrs. Weasley threw herself at Percy, who didn't appear to want anything to do with the family. The rest of the Weasley's kept their eyes on him cautiously. Honestly, Leila could have cared less that Percy was there. What concerned her was the Minister. It wasn't every day that the Minister of Magic made house calls. Scrimgeour scanned the table and his eyes landed on Harry.

"Ah, that young man's finished, why doesn't he take a stroll with me?" he said.

"Yeah, all right." Harry said.

Harry, it was always Harry everyone wanted. Precious Harry Potter….whoa, she was beginning to sound like Draco in her head. Leila sat back down, waiting for Harry to come back inside. She looked back to Percy. He was standing awkwardly, while Mrs. Weasley was trying to chat with him.

"How's work going, sweetheart?" Molly asked.

"Busy." Percy muttered.

"So you're working today?" Molly asked.

"Yes." Percy said shortly.

"There's no need to get short with your mother, Percy." Arthur reprimanded.

Percy stood taller and puffed out his chest. He was trying to make himself look more important than he actually was. Molly waved Arthur off and looked at her son.

"Oh my boy, it's so good to see you again." Molly said hugging her son again.

"Mother." Percy said.

Percy pushed his mother off him. Molly looked heartbroken and some mashed parsnips whirred passed her head and hit Percy's glasses. Percy sputtered, removed his glasses, cleaned them magically, and stuck them back on his face. He then turned to the table and glared.

"Which one of you did that?" Molly demanded.

"Sorry Mum, lost control of my spoon, I was aiming for Bill." Fred smirked.

"You do that again and there will be trouble." Molly said.

Fred chuckled. Silence over came the room. Harry and Scrimgeour sure were taking forever. Bill stood up and walked over to make some casual conversation with Percy. Leila watched out the window for Harry. Harry didn't look too happy with the Minister. Next thing she knew, Scrimgeour was headed back for the house without Harry.

"I'll be going now." Percy said.

"Now Perce, you don't have to be a stranger." Molly cooed.

"I'm far too busy for all this." Percy sneered.

"Don't talk to your mother like that." Arthur said standing on his feet.

"Have a pleasant holiday, _Molly, Arthur_." Percy said.

Molly gasped. Fred, George, and Ginny all aimed mashed parsnips at Percy, which caused him to storm out of the house. Molly ran after him apologizing, but he didn't seem to pay her any attention. Percy quickly disapparated with the Minister. Molly collapsed in the spot where Percy had left. Arthur tried to get her to come back in the house but she refused. Harry walked up to Leila, not looking happy.

"What was that about?" Leila asked.

"He wanted me to become the new face of the Ministry." Harry said.

"But…" Leila began.

"He just wanted information on Dumbledore. When will these idiots learn?" Harry said.

"Dunno." Leila shrugged her shoulders.

Arthur finally got Molly to come inside. She busied herself with washing the dishes, without magic. Harry moved into the living room to talk with Arthur and Remus. Leila helped Mrs. Weasley with the dishes. She was used to doing them by hand when she lived with the Dursleys. Fred and George came in with some of their joke products to help cheer their mother up.

"We've been working on this one for a few months." George said.

"That's nice, dear." Mrs. Weasley said half-heartedly.

"Want to see it?" Fred asked.

"Fred, can't you see I'm busy?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"C'mon Mum." Fred pleaded.

"Oh all right." Mrs. Weasley gave in.

Mrs. Weasley set the dish she was holding down to see Fred and George display their new product. It looked like any other joke product, but knowing Fred and George it wasn't. It was sort of like a muggle jack-in-the-box. The figure popped out and nothing happened.

"I don't understand." Mrs. Weasley said.

Fred was standing behind Mrs. Weasley and was counting down from three with his fingers. Three. Two. One. There was an explosion of confetti and the figure began to sing and dance. Mrs. Weasley screamed and then began to laugh. Leila, Fred, and George joined in with her.

"We were thinking it would be a good birthday or holiday seller." George said.

Mrs. Weasley was quite impressed.

"I must admit I didn't agree the way you two leaving like you did; but I want you to know how proud I am of you both." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, you're embarrassing us." Fred teased.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled and hugged her sons.

"George, I need your help with something." Mrs. Weasley said.

"What do you need exactly? My brain, my charm, my good looks?" George joked.

"What would she need you for; everyone knows I'm the better twin when it comes to those categories." Fred teased.

Mrs. Weasley clicked her tongue and walked outside. George playfully pushed Fred and followed his mother outside. Leila turned her attention back to the dishes.

"Can I help?" Fred asked.

"If you're willing to do them by hand." Leila said.

"Fine, but I'm washing." Fred said.

"Then I'll dry." Leila smiled.

Fred grabbed a plate, scrubbed it, and handed it to Leila. She dried it and set the plate on the table behind her. She turned back to face the sink when Fred splashed water on her.

"Fred!" Leila screamed.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that." Fred smiled.

"You did it on purpose!" Leila exclaimed.

"I would never do something like that." Fred feigned hurt.

Leila raised an eyebrow and went to grab another plate from Fred. Instead of grabbing the plate, she reached her hand in the dishwater and splashed Fred.

"Now you've done it." Fred laughed.

Fred set the plate he had been working on down and splashed some more water at Leila. Leila tried to run away, but Fred followed her with his hands dripping water. She ran around the table, but he caught back up to her by the sink.

"Fred! Stop!" Leila squealed.

"Or what?" Fred laughed.

"Or this." Leila said.

Leila threw water at Fred once more, and tried to run; but he caught her arm. Leila squealed and tried to escape but it was no use, his hand had a tight grip on her arm.

"Eh hem." A voice cleared behind them.

Leila and Fred both turned around to see George standing behind them smirking. Leila rolled her eyes, but George just pointed up. She looked up to find that she and Fred were standing under Mistletoe. Her stomach dropped.

"Come on you two." George called.

Fred swallowed hard, as did Leila.

"Fred, I can't…" Leila began.

"It's just one kiss." Fred said.

"Fred, there's…" Leila began again.

"George won't leave us alone about it until we do." Fred whispered.

Fred leaned in close to kiss her when suddenly a window exploded in front of them. Fred had quickly whipped out his wand, and performed a shield charm which turned the glass in sand. Without realizing it, Leila had clung to Fred for protection. Outside, Mrs. Weasley was yelling for Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley ran into the kitchen.

"Outside, now!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

Leila released the grip she had on Fred's sweater and turned for the stairs.

"Leila!" Fred shouted.

"My wand's upstairs!" Leila yelled back.

Leila quickly rushed upstairs. She quickly ran into Ginny's room and looked for her wand. She looked on the nightstand, but it wasn't there.

"Where is it?" Leila groaned.

She spotted it on the floor near the window. Her wand must have fallen off the nightstand and onto the floor. As she reached for her wand, Ginny's window exploded. Leila screamed. She ducked down and threw her arms over her head for protection, but some glass still pieced her skin. She slowly began to rise and shake the glass off her body. She reached for her wand and headed back for the door. She quickly glanced at the bracelet Draco had given her, grabbed it, and ran outside.

She saw Harry running after Bellatrix as she got outside, and the Burrow was surrounded by flames. Remus and Arthur were battling the flames. Leila chased after Harry. Bellatrix's cackling could be heard through the night air. She ran faster but couldn't find Harry.

"Harry?" Leila whispered.

She cautiously walked a few steps forward.

"Harry, where are you?" Leila whispered.

Leila could hear footsteps near her.

"Boo!" Bellatrix said popping into view.

Leila screamed and instinctively backed away.

"Did I scare you? I believe I did." Bellatrix smirked.

Leila pointed her wand at Bellatrix.

"Are you going to curse me, little girl? Go ahead, do it." Bellatrix scoffed.

Leila was about to cast a spell at Bellatrix, when Bellatrix lunged for her other hand.

"Where'd you get this?" Bellatrix hissed.

Leila confusedly looked at her other hand. In it was the bracelet from Draco. Draco was Bellatrix's nephew. Had she seen the bracelet before? Crap.

"I...I bought it." Leila lied.

Bellatrix looked furious at her and was about to curse her when a spell came whirring over her head. Bellatrix was knocked to the ground and Fred grabbed her hand. He began to run, dragging Leila behind him, until they came to an open area. By this time, Leila was panting for air. Harry and Ginny were also there. Someone she didn't recognize deflected a spell from Harry and then disapparated. Leila placed her hand on her forehead to find blood dripping down.

"Are they gone?" Ginny whispered.

It was silent, except for them trying to catch their breath. It was too quiet. Suddenly, spells began to fly at them. Leila, Fred, Harry, and Ginny began firing back. Mr. Weasley was calling for them as they continued to battle in the dark, not knowing at whom they were firing spells at. Mr. Weasley and Remus soon appeared and the spells ceased. Distinctive popping noises could be heard, the Death Eaters were disapparating. Before they left, they set fire to the Burrow. They quickly ran back to where the others were near the burning house. George, Bill, Fleur, and Ron were trying to battle the flames, but Mrs. Weasley stood there frozen. It was no use; the damage to the house was done. Leila stood there watching the wreck, feeling weak, and fainted into darkness.

The rest of the break was uneventful. Most of it was spent trying to repair the Burrow from the attack. Soon, it was time to head back to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley showered them with hugs before they left. They flooed from the Burrow into Professor McGonagall's office. Harry, followed by Leila, followed by Ron, and bringing up the rear was Ginny. Leila said her goodbyes and headed for the Slytherin common room.

She arrived in the common room to find it filled with students chatting about their Christmas breaks. She walked into her room, set her belongings down, and headed to meet Draco. They had to patrol tonight, which for once Leila was excited about because she could see Draco. She found him waiting for her outside the common room.

"Potter." Draco sneered.

"Malfoy." Leila rolled her eyes.

The oncoming first years saw them and continued on. Even they knew that Draco Malfoy and Leila Potter hated each other. They walked a ways and came upon an empty classroom. Draco walked in first and looked at Leila to follow him. She checked to make sure no one was around, walked in, and lunged at Draco. He picked her up, and pushed his back against the door to close it. Leila wrapped her legs around Draco's waist and pressed her hungry lips against his. Draco was all too eager.

"I missed you too." Leila giggled.

"I. Love. You." Draco said in between kisses.

"I love you too." Leila whispered.

Draco nuzzled her neck and placed kisses along her jaw line until he came to a cut. He then stopped.

"How'd you get this?" Draco asked.

"Your lovely aunt." Leila said.

"What?" Draco asked.

Leila sighed as Draco set her back to the floor.

"The Burrow was attacked." Leila said.

"What does that have to do with you?" Draco asked.

"I was at the Burrow. Do you listen when I talk to you?" Leila asked.

"You were there?" Draco questioned.

"I wasn't here and there's no way in hell I was going back to the Dursley's. So yes, I was at the Burrow." Leila said.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Like you don't know." Leila shook her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, forget I said it." Leila said.

"I won't do that." Draco said.

"All I meant is that she's your aunt." Leila said.

"Is that the only cut?" Draco asked lightly.

Leila pushed her hair out of her face to show him another one on her forehead, along with one on her ear.

"A window was smashed, that's all. See, I'm fine." Leila said.

Draco kissed each of her cuts and then held her tight.

"I've missed this." Leila sighed.

"Me too." Draco said.

"How was your break?" Leila asked.

"Nothing eventful." Draco commented.

Leila nodded and inhaled his scent. They stood there holding each other in silence.

"We should probably finish patrolling." Draco said.

"Yeah, I could do without another Snape detention." Leila said.

Draco squeezed Leila's hand and opened the door for her. During their patrol, they made casual conversation.

"Did you like your gift?" Draco asked.

Leila showed him her wrist, which the bracelet dangled on.

"I did, but your aunt didn't seem too pleased." Leila said.

"How'd she see it?" Draco asked quickly.

"It was in my hand the night of the attack. I ran after Harry and she found me. She looked pretty pissed when she saw the bracelet in my hand." Leila said.

"Leila, why did you do that? Don't you know that it's not safe?" Draco badgered.

Leila was about to comment, but she refrained. She was going to tell him that Fred saved her, but she wasn't sure Draco would want to hear about Fred. Draco sure wouldn't want to hear about her almost kiss with him. She simply bit her tongue and nodded. When they finished their patrol, like usual, Draco walked her to the common room, and turned to go.

"Draco." Leila whined.

"Leila, I'll see you later." Draco said.

Draco quickly walked to the Room of Requirements, his thoughts conflicted. Things were adding up in his head. When Auntie Bella had gotten back that night, she had tried to get inside his head. He knew how to block her out, but he understood why she did that now. Auntie Bella was on to him and Leila. Leila could have died at the hands of his aunt, and there was nothing he could have done about it. He felt it his duty to protect Leila, but he was failing miserably, just like he was with the Vanishing Cabinet. He spent a few hours trying spells to mend the thing, but it was a slow process. Defeated, he walked back to the common room and found Leila half-asleep on the couch.

"Draco." Leila whispered.

"What is it love?" Draco asked.

"Come here." Leila yawned.

Draco sat on the couch and Leila cuddled in close to him. He was instantly reminded of the last time they did this.

"Leila, this probably isn't a good idea. You should get to bed." Draco said.

"No…" Leila whined.

"Leila." Draco said.

"No. All I want is to be with my boyfriend. Can't we just stay here tonight? We'll get up before anyone else is even up." Leila suggested.

"I dunno." Draco sighed.

"Please?" Leila begged.

Draco looked at Leila. Her eyes pleaded with him. She was his weakness.

"Fine, but not the entire night." Draco gave in.

Silence overtook them. Draco could feel Leila's breathing begin to slow, and he knew she was asleep. All that fight, just to fall asleep on him. Draco shook his head. Draco refused to fall asleep in case they were caught. Good thing too, because he heard someone enter the common room and he quickly fled to his dormitory, leaving Leila asleep on the couch.

Professor Snape walked into the common room to hang a sign for Apparition Lessons for the sixth years. He was surprised to see Leila Potter asleep on the couch. Snape posted the sign and walked over to the couch.

"Miss Potter." Snape drawled.

Leila slowly woke up and looked at Professor Snape confusedly.

"Professor?" Leila asked.

"Bed, Miss Potter. Your own preferably." Professor Snape said.

Leila let what Professor Snape said sink in and stood up. She muttered an apology and walked to her room to go back to sleep. When she woke up, the room was filled with a dull buzz about Apparition lessons.

"When can we take the test?" Millicent asked.

"As soon as we're seventeen. I'll be seventeen in April. I won't have to wait forever, like some people." Daphne said.

"Now who could that be?" Pansy quipped.

"Get your arse out of bed, Potter." Daphne said.

"Shut up, Daphne." Leila said.

"What are you going to do about it? I'll tell you what, nothing! You know why? Because your filthy Mudblood mother did nothing." Daphne furthered.

"Don't talk about my mother like that." Leila hissed.

"Why not? It's true. If your mother would have done something, she would have lived that night." Daphne sneered.

Leila threw her covers off her and walked up to Daphne. Leila's face was inches from Daphne.

"For your information, I've already apparated." Leila sneered.

Leila raised an eyebrow and walked away. She quickly changed into her school robes and headed for the Charms classroom. Hermione was already in the classroom. Leila threw her books down next to Hermione and plopped into the seat.

"Morning." Hermione said.

"Morning." Leila muttered.

"How are you?" Hermione asked.

"Please, not now, Granger." Leila moaned.

Hermione returned her attention to the book she was reading. Soon the class began to fill in. Leila saw Draco across the classroom with the other Slytherins. She watched as Pansy tried to flirt with him. She began to wonder if he saw Pansy over break. He probably did. She tried to distract herself by practicing the lesson. It worked for a while, until she saw Pansy's pudgy fingers grace Draco's arm. Leila aimed her fountain of water from her wand at Pansy, drenching her. Pansy scowled at Leila, while Leila simply smirked.

"Detention, Miss Potter." Professor Flitwick said.

"It was well worth it." Leila whispered.

Hermione looked at her oddly, but Leila shrugged it off. The rest of the day went by rather smoothly. Leila went to put her books back in her room. When she walked in, her side of the room was trashed. Her belongings were strewn everywhere.

"Damnit." Leila swore under her breath.

She walked closer to examine the mess. Her clothes were hanging all over the place, along with parchment and quills. Leila suddenly gasped. The photograph of her mother was torn into shreds lying on her bed. Tears began to spill from her eyes. She had to get out of there. She walked back into the common room.

"The Mudblood deserved it, and to die." Daphne laughed.

Leila tackled Daphne to the ground. The girls began fighting on the ground. Leila pulled Daphne's hair. Daphne scratched at Leila's face. The girls screamed at each other.

"Fight!" A first year yelled.

A crowd began to gather while the girls continued to wrestle on the ground. Daphne grabbed onto Leila's hair, while Leila spit on Daphne. Suddenly, they were pulled apart. Draco and Theo inserted themselves into the fight. Theo took hold of Leila, and Draco of Daphne. Draco looked at Leila with concern.

"Surprising who comes to your rescue." Daphne sneered.

"Will you drop it? Nothing is going on between me and him!" Leila yelled.

"Do you think I care?" Daphne hissed.

"Well I do!" Leila yelled.

"Why do you care?" Daphne yelled.

"Because you're supposed to be my best friend! And you cut me out over some stupid guy! I was completely honest with you, when you're never honest with me!" Leila hissed.

"Leila, I…" Daphne began.

"No! You made fun of my Mum's death, Daphne! You know how insecure I am that and how guilty I feel! And now you talk bad about her to try and hurt me! It hurt, it really did, but not anymore. Because you and me, this friendship, we're done. You're right, she's dead and as far as I'm concerned, so are you!" Leila said.

Leila forced her arms free of Theo and stormed out of the common room. She was blinded by her tears. She wished to be anywhere but there. She set her focus on getting to the kitchen. She had just tickled the pear when she could hear footsteps behind her. Draco was running to catch up with her.

"Leave me alone, Draco." Leila sighed.

"Being alone is the last thing you need right now." Draco said.

Draco took a step forward into the kitchen with her. She wrapped her arms around Draco, collapsed against him, and cried. Draco just held her in his arms and stroked her hair. When she eventually gained enough composure, she wiped her tears from her face and cringed.

"My face hurts." Leila said.

"It's probably not as bad as Greengrass's face. You nailed her pretty good." Draco said.

Leila sighed and asked Dobby for some ice.

"How bad is it?" Leila asked.

"Your lip's a little swollen and bloody, but that's all that's visible." Draco said.

"It feels like a hippogriff just sat on my head." Leila complained.

"So does a hangover." Draco teased.

Dobby handed Leila a bag of ice, which she placed on her lip.

"So what provoked that?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about Daphne right now." Leila said.

"Understandable. What can I do for you?" Draco asked.

"Make it stop hurting." Leila said.

"Where does it hurt?" Draco asked.

"Everywhere." Leila complained.

"How about here?" Draco asked.

Draco kissed Leila's jaw.

"Mhmm." Leila said.

"How about here?" Draco asked.

Draco nibbled on her ear, which caused Leila to giggle.

"How did you know?" Leila joked.

Draco grinned and began to nuzzle her neck. Leila sighed wrapped her arms around him to draw him closer. For a brief second she looked beyond Draco and saw someone enter the kitchen through the portrait hole, and quickly leave. They were caught!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Leila quickly caught her breath and pushed Draco aside. She unwrapped her arms from around his neck and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked confusedly.

"Bathroom, I'll be right back." Leila said.

Leila ran out of the kitchen. She saw someone round a corner. Leila was determined to catch up to the person. She needed to sort things out. She refused to let them be the end of her and Draco. So, she too rounded the corner and found the person panting for breath, leaning up against the wall.

"Hermione…" Leila began.

"Now you start using my name?" Hermione gasped for air.

"Hermione, it wasn't what it looked like." Leila said.

"From my view it looked like you were snogging Draco Malfoy." Hermione hissed.

"Erm, well actually…" Leila began.

"It all makes sense now. I knew you've been seeing someone for months, but I couldn't figure out whom, for the life of me. I couldn't figure it out because it's Malfoy, why didn't I see it before?" Hermione rambled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Leila said.

"Don't lie to me. Ginny told me about the ring." Hermione added vehemently.

"What ring?" Leila asked.

"Are you really going to play stupid with me, Leila? You're wearing Malfoy's ring around your neck. Not only has Ginny seen it, but Malfoy happens to not be wearing his ring, nor has he for quite some time now. And you always avoid talking about him when you're around Harry, and then there's the expensive Slytherin colored bracelet on your wrist; plus the fact that I just caught you snogging him!" Hermione rushed.

"He's different with me." Leila gave in.

"He's always fancied you, why did you give in this time?" Hermione questioned

"I dunno, I can't even begin to explain it; but I love him." Leila said.

"You love him? I didn't know it was this bad…" Hermione began.

"Don't tell Harry." Leila demanded.

"I'm certainly not going to tell him…but you are." Hermione said.

"That will be a cheerful conversation, 'Hi Harry, I'm dating the guy you hate and think is a Death Eater, by the way can I borrow your potions book?' I don't think it works like that!" Leila exclaimed.

"Who all knows about this?" Hermione sighed rubbing her temples.

"You, me, and Draco." Leila said.

"Harry's really not going to like this; you know how he feels about Malfoy." Hermione said.

"I know, I know. He's convinced Draco is a Death Eater, but Draco's not like that around me. He's sweet and caring, two things I never ever would have expected out of Draco Malfoy, not even in my wildest imagination. Above that, Draco loves me." Leila rambled.

"I'm shocked I'm even saying this, but I believe you." Hermione sighed.

"You do?" Leila asked.

"You've always been Malfoy's soft spot, his weakness, I suppose." Hermione whispered.

"Can you please promise not to tell Harry, Ron, Ginny, or anyone for that matter about Draco and I?" Leila asked.

Hermione sighed and looked at the floor.

"I dunno, Leila." Hermione muttered.

"Please, Hermione? I know that this is selfish, but I almost always do everything for Harry. Just this once I want to do something for me. Can you understand that?" Leila asked.

"I get it, I do; but he deserves to know." Hermione said.

"I'm not going to tell him now. I'll figure out a way, I promise." Leila said.

"I don't like this one bit, but all right, your secret is safe with me, Leila. I can hardly believe you've kept this a secret as long as you have." Hermione said.

"It's hard, I almost told Ginny over Christmas; but I don't think she'd understand." Leila confessed.

"Well, if you need to talk I'm available." Hermione said.

"Thanks." Leila muttered.

"Right, well, you and Malfoy should probably refrain from the kitchen at this time of day." Hermione said.

"We normally don't do this now. He followed me to the kitchen because I got in a fight with Daphne; hence the bloody lip and the erm…help? Speaking of Draco, I told him I was using the bathroom and I should probably get back." Leila said.

"Are you going to tell him that I know?" Hermione asked.

"Unless he saw you too, no, I'm not going to." Leila said.

"I still don't like this." Hermione added.

Leila nodded her head and Hermione headed off for the Gryffindor common room. Leila breathed a quick sigh of relief and headed back to the kitchen. She found Draco sitting at the table twirling his would out of boredom.

"I'm back." Leila said.

Leila sat down beside Draco.

"Now where were we?" Draco whispered in her ear.

Shivers went up and down Leila's spine. Draco began to nibble on her ear again. Leila then remembered Hermione's warning.

"Draco, as much as I'd love to continue this; I have things I need to do." Leila said.

Draco didn't listen to her; he just continued to kiss her.

"Draco, I'm being serious. I have a mess to clean and homework to do." Leila said.

Draco grumbled something Leila couldn't understand.

"Don't be mad." Leila sighed.

"I'm not." Draco said.

"Are you sure?" Leila asked.

"I'm sure, besides I should probably get working as well." Draco sighed.

Leila leaned forward and kissed him.

"Just in case you didn't know, I do love you." Leila smiled.

"I know and I love you too." Draco said back.

Leila stood up, hugged him tightly, and left the kitchen. When she arrived back in the common room, she found Daphne telling her sob story to anyone who would listen. Leila simply ignored Daphne, because as she had told her earlier; Daphne and their friendship were dead to her. She walked into her room and picked up her things. She picked up the pieces of her mother's photograph, but held back the tears.

Leila often wondered about her mother. What would she think about her life choices? What would she tell her about boys? Would she be proud of her good grades? Her thoughts then spiraled downward. Her mother would never get to see her graduate Hogwarts. Never see her fall in love and get married. Never see her have children of her own. Leila's heart ached at these thoughts. All she had left of her mother was a few photographs and the necklace. Leila grasped the necklace pendant and the ring. Two completely different things, polar opposites of each other, good and presumably evil; yet both very dear to her.

Leila fell onto her bed and sighed. When had life gotten so complicated? It seemed like just the other day when Hagrid had told her and Harry about their magical heritage. And here she was caught in somewhat of a struggle between good and evil. Doubts of Draco plagued her thoughts and Hermione's words stung her. Was it really worth it? Was a teenage fling with Draco worth her brother's life? Her thoughts were interrupted when Pansy came into the room. Leila faked sleeping to keep her temper in check, and soon was actually asleep.

Leila woke up the next morning, quickly dressed, and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. She found Hermione sitting by herself at the Gryffindor table, so she sat with her.

"Why are you sitting alone?" Leila asked.

Hermione glared in Harry and Ron's direction. Ron was shoving his mouth with eggs talking with Harry.

"You're still pissed at Ron, aren't you?" Leila asked.

"I didn't say that." Hermione said.

"No, but if looks could kill…" Leila began.

"I don't care one bit what Ron does. He's free to do whatever he likes." Hermione said.

"I don't see Ron and Lavender as some epic romance. I think he's just in it for the snogging." Leila said.

"Clearly." Hermione muttered.

Leila grabbed a piece of toast and began nibbling on it. When it was almost time for Ancient Runes, Leila headed up to the classroom with Hermione.

"Have you said anything to Harry?" Leila asked.

"Do you really think that little of me? I told you I wouldn't, and I haven't." Hermione said.

"Sorry. It's just going to take some used to, trusting you and all." Leila said.

"I've never betrayed you before." Hermione said.

"You do have a point, but we've never been friends before. It's still kind of weird. Don't you think?" Leila asked.

"No weirder than you dating Malfoy." Hermione added.

"Touché. Gah! When did things get so screwed up?' Leila chuckled bringing her hands to her head.

Hermione smiled and soon they were in the classroom. Leila watched the door for Draco, but he never showed up. Leila wondered what he was up to. But she was forced to push those thoughts aside when Professor Babberty handed out a surprise quiz. They were allowed to leave once they finished the quiz. Leila finished the quiz, second behind Hermione and left the classroom. She met up with Hermione and Harry in a deserted courtyard.

"What are we talking about?" Leila asked.

"My meeting with Dumbledore last night." Harry said.

"And?" Leila asked.

"Slughorn gave Dumbledore a tampered memory." Hermione added.

"So?" Leila asked.

"That's as much as I've told Hermione." Harry said.

"Well, continue on." Leila said.

"Riddle asked him about Horcruxes…" Harry began.

"A what?" Leila asked.

"A Horcrux." Harry said.

"What's that?" Leila asked.

"I was hoping one of you would know." Harry said.

"I can tell you one thing; Slughorn must be really determined to hide what really happened if even Dumbledore can't get it out of him. Horcruxes…Horcruxes…I've never even heard of them…" Hermione said.

"You haven't?" Harry asked with disappointment filling his voice.

"They must be really advanced Dark Magic, or why would Voldemort have wanted to know about them?" Hermione stated.

"I agree with Hermione, it sounds like Dark Magic, but I even live in Slytherin and I haven't heard mention of them." Leila said.

"Perhaps if you asked the right person…" Hermione began.

Hermione looked at Leila, while Harry looked confusedly at the girls before him.

"Am I missing something?" Harry asked.

"Nothing to be concerned about, but you're going to have to be careful with Slughorn." Leila said.

"I agree, I think it's going to be difficult to get the information. You need to think out a strategy…" Hermione began.

"Well Ron reckons I should just hang back after Potions this afternoon…" Harry began.

"Oh, well, if _Won-Won_ thinks that, you'd better do it. After all, when had _Won-Won's _judgment ever been faulty?" Hermione hissed.

"Hermione, can't you…" Harry began again.

"No!" Hermione said angrily.

Hermione stormed away, leaving Harry alone with his sister.

"You could have been a little more sensitive about that…" Leila began.

"Sensitive? Since when have you cared? What's going on with you two?" Harry asked.  
"It's a very awkward beginning to what I hope will be a beautiful friendship." Leila said sarcastically.

"No really, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"We're growing up, Harry. There isn't a point to all the pettiness with these Dark times, you know? Hermione and I are on the same side and the whole hating each other thing has just gotten pathetic." Leila asked.

"Only took you six years to figure that out." Harry muttered.

Leila playfully wacked her brother's arm and walked with him to Defense. Leila took a seat with Harry just as Professor Snape was beginning the lesson. No more than ten minutes into Snape's lecture did Draco burst through the door. Leila turned to look at him as he made an appearance. His hair was out of place and there were dark circles under his eyes. Did he look like this last night? He quickly slid into an empty seat next to Zabini.

"Mr. Malfoy, see me after class." Snape said with his back to the classroom.

Draco didn't even respond, he just stared straight ahead. Leila looked at him with concern, until Harry nudged her.

"Are you sure you haven't heard about a you know what?" Harry asked.

"No, I honestly haven't." Leila sighed.

Snape continued to lecture for the rest of the period. When he was done he reminded them there was a text next class period and a twelve inch essay was due prior to the test. The class hurried out of the classroom, while Leila slowly walked out, watching Draco make his way to Snape. Leila decided to wait for Draco, so she stood outside the door.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked.

"You go on. I have to talk with Professor Snape." Leila lied.

Harry nodded and ran to catch up with Ron. Leila leaned her back against the doorframe waiting, but she couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"Is there a specific reason you were late, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"I overslept." Draco sneered.

"What were you doing last night that caused you to get little sleep?" Snape asked.

"That's none of your business." Draco hissed.

"Draco, let me help you." Snape said.

"I don't need your help!" Draco shouted.

"That will be a detention, Mr. Malfoy." Snape drawled.

With that Draco stormed out of the Potion's classroom. He didn't even notice Leila waiting for him. Leila started to chase after him, but Snape caught sight of her.

"That's a detention for you too, Miss Potter!" Snape shouted.

"For what?" Leila whined.

"Eavesdropping." Snape glared.

Leila shook her head and ran after Draco. Draco briskly walked to the Room of Requirements. Leila made it into the room, just as the door began to disappear. She followed him until he came to a cabinet. A Vanishing Cabinet to be exact. Draco pressed his forehead against the cabinet.

"Draco?" Leila whispered.

"Leila?" Draco hissed, quickly turning to face her.

"I…erm…" Leila began.

"What are you doing here?" Draco sneered.

"I just wanted to check on you, so I followed you." Leila said taken aback.

"You shouldn't have done that." Draco hissed.

"I'm sorry that I care." Leila snarled.

"You need to leave. You shouldn't be here." Draco demanded.

"Why not?" Leila asked.

"Get out!" Draco shouted.

Draco fiercely pointed to the exit. Leila narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you being such an arse?" Leila asked.

"Do you ever think that maybe I don't want to spend every single minute of my life with you? I don't want you here, so leave." Draco said coldly

"Just when I think things are going to work out you have to go and throw a wrench into things, don't you?" Leila hissed.

Leila quickly turned on her heel and ran from the Room of Requirements. She didn't know where she was running to, but she ran as far as she could. She skipped Arithmancy, Lunch, and History of Magic; but managed to drag her sorry butt to Potions. Once again, Harry managed to impress Slughorn with his "knowledge" in the art of Potion making. Today they had to find an antidote for a poison. Leila's heart wasn't in to the lesson. Her thoughts swirled around her fight with Draco. Harry found a bezoar and used it for his antidote. Leila had hardly even attempted to make an antidote.

"Why Miss Potter, what is this?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"I'm sorry sir, just not feeling well. I had a hard time concentrating." Leila said.

"Why don't you stop by my office tomorrow, so we can boost this grade up?" Professor Slughorn said.

"Yes, sir." Leila responded.

Slughorn made his way to Harry. Leila noticed the glares he received from Hermione and Draco. Leila and Draco briefly made eye contact, but then they both quickly glanced away.

"Real mature." Leila muttered.

The only consolation was the fact that Draco was covered in crap. It brought somewhat of a smile to her face to see him covered in something that resembled cat barf. Professor Slughorn called for the end of the lesson. Harry took an abnormally long amount of time to pack up his things.

"Leila, you want to talk to Slughorn with me?" Harry asked.

"Not really, I've got things to do." Leila said.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Leila, are you coming?" Hermione asked as she had just finished packing her things.

"Things. And I'd wish you luck, but I'm not sure even that could help you with Slughorn." Leila said.

Leila slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room with Hermione.

"Thanks for that. You seem to be saving my arse a lot lately." Leila said.

"If Harry's going to be stupid, he doesn't need to drag you into it." Hermione said.

"Still, thank you and good luck in the library." Leila said.

"How did you know where I was going?" Hermione asked.

"I know you better than you think I do, Hermione." Leila said.

"Do you want to come with?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose. I've got nothing better to do." Leila sighed.

Leila and Hermione walked to the library. Once inside, they immediately headed for the Restricted Section.

"So I was thinking about looking for information on…" Hermione began.

"Horcruxes." Leila finished.

"Erm…yes, and I figured the Restricted Section would be the best place to start." Hermione said.

"I'm just as curious as you are." Leila said.

"You could always ask Malfoy." Hermione whispered.

"Draco and I aren't exactly speaking at the moment." Leila said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not even sure, but he's being an arse." Leila said.

"Only you would date a boy who drives you crazy." Hermione commented.

"Says the girl who still likes Ron." Leila quipped.

"Oh, just start looking through these books." Hermione groaned.

Leila chuckled and flipped through countless titles, only to find nothing on the subject. She began to wonder if she should take Hermione's advice and ask Draco. But that would mean actually talking to him. Later, she arrived at supper to find that Snape had scheduled her detention for tonight. She groaned and when she was done eating, made her way to the Defense classroom. She slouched into a random desk. About a minute later Draco swaggered into the classroom. He sat down next to Leila, but she quickly slid over to another desk.

"Tonight, you'll be organizing the bookshelves in the back of the room. I want the books alphabetized and hand over your wands." Snape said.

Draco and Leila both handed over their wands. There were bookshelves on all four walls of the classroom, practically overflowing with books. Snape billowed out of the room. Leila ignored Draco and walked to one of the bookshelves.

"I take it your pissed at me, then?" Draco asked.

"Figure that one out all by yourself did you?" Leila hissed.

Leila grabbed a stack of books and began sorting them. Draco sat down next to her, but she moved away.

"Leila." Draco groaned.

"You wanted me to stay away from you and that's what I'm doing." Leila said.

"You're twisting my words." Draco said.

"I don't want to force myself upon you." Leila sneered.

"I didn't mean for it to come out quite like that." Draco pleaded.

"But the fact is, you still said it." Leila said.

"Just let me explain." Draco furthered.

" I hardly ever even see you Draco. Maybe for a few hours here and there and then you go and disappear to only god knows where! I'm sick of you always having to explain yourself." Leila complained.

"I was completely out of line the way I spoke with you." Draco mumbled.

"Just figuring that out now, are you?" Leila hissed.

"Leila, what can I do to fix this?" Draco pleaded.

"I don't even know what I did wrong. I just wanted to help you and then you yell at me." Leila sighed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I wasn't in my right mind." Draco said.

Leila looked into Draco's eyes. She could see that he genuinely did feel bad. She sighed and cast her glance to the floor. Draco tipped her chin toward him.

"I really am sorry." Draco said.

"I know. It's just hard. Sometimes it feels like the world is trying to tear us apart and I don't know when I'm going to lose you." Leila said with her bottom lip quivering.

"I'm not going anywhere." Draco whispered.

Those were the words she needed to hear. Whether they were true or not didn't matter. She just needed to know that at least for now, Draco was hers. Draco gently kissed her. When the kiss ended, Leila turned back to her stack of books.

"Are you still mad?" Draco asked.

"No, I just want to get done with these books. I'm pretty sure we're going to have detention with Snape for the next century." Leila said.

Draco grabbed his own stack of books and followed Leila's sorting system. When they had finally finished sorting the books, and Snape had returned their wands; Draco walked back with her to the common room.

"I suppose this is good night then?" Leila asked.

"No, I can stay with you tonight." Draco said.

"You don't have to. I know you're busy…" Leila began.

"Let me rephrase that, I want to stay with you." Draco said.

Leila smiled and walked into the common room first. She yelled at the second years to get to bed while Draco sat on the couch. When the common room was empty, Leila sat down on the floor in front of Draco. She rested her head against his knees, while he played with her hair. When they figured that they wouldn't be disturbed, Leila crawled onto the couch and snuggled close to Draco, where they stayed until almost morning.


	23. Can I Have This Dance

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

January soon turned into February and brought with it an almost constant fall of bone-chilling rain. Leila woke up one of those dreary mornings and headed to the library. She and Hermione had taken to spending all their spare time looking for books on Horcruxes.

"This is useless." Leila groaned.

"There's got to be something in here." Hermione said paging through a wailing book.

"Maybe it's so bad they can't keep resources on it in the library." Leila suggested.

"Well, in that case, it looks like you're just going to have to ask, Malfoy." Hermione quipped.

"Let me think about that…umm…how about, no!" Leila quickly shot back.

"Leila, it might just be our only option." Hermione said.

"No, there are still plenty of books we haven't looked at. Look at this one, _Magick Moste Evile_? This looks like a gruesome enough title." Leila said holding it.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued flipping though her book. Leila quickly thumbed through her own book. She was shocked when her eyes actually came upon the word Horcrux.

"Hermione, I found a mention of it." Leila said.

"You're going to need to do better than that to fool me." Hermione said not glancing up from her book.

"I'm being serious. 'Of the Horcrux…" Leila began.

"Let me see." Hermione gasped.

Hermione gently pushed Leila aside and looked at the page marked.

"Of the Horcux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction." Hermione read.

"That's a letdown." Leila sighed.

"And this is the only mention we've found of it. It told us what we had already guessed. Why even bother to mention it then?" Hermione said.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, I need to get going." Leila said standing up.

"You're honestly going to ditch me to go snog Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Sh! I don't want that getting out, and no, I'm not going to go snog him. I happened to have promised Neville that I'd help study for the Defence test. You know how Snape's tests are." Leila said.

"You don't have to lie to me." Hermione said.

"I know that, but I'm not lying. You can follow me if you'd like." Leila said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her and Leila simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I'm still going to check this book out." Hermione said.

"But it's useless." Leila groaned.

"It's all we have." Hermione added.

The long soggy days of February seemed to drag on. The only glimmer of hope was the first Apparition lesson one Saturday morning. Leila woke up after breakfast that morning, choosing to sleep in until the lesson. The sixth year girls' dormitory was empty when she woke up. She looked at her alarm clock and found that the lesson began in fifteen minutes.

"Not again." Leila moaned.

She quickly jumped out of bed, hurriedly put clothes on, threw her hair up in a messy bun, and ran for the Great Hall. She was practically out of breath when she got there, and the first person she ran into, literally, was Draco.

"Watch where you're going, Potter." Draco snarled.

"I would if there was something to watch for." Leila retorted.

"Don't talk to me like that." Draco hissed.

Draco grabbed her forearm and pulled her closer to him, so he could whisper in her ear. Leila pretended to fight him off, but was rather interested in what he could possibly have to say.

"Meet me later…" Draco whispered.

Harry abruptly interrupted them, by pulling Leila from Draco's grasp.

"Leave my sister alone." Harry growled.

Draco cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. Harry, with a grip on Leila's arm, pulled them toward Hermione.

"I was doing just fine." Leila whined.

"You're welcome." Harry muttered.

"Harry, I can handle, Malfoy." Leila said.

Harry shook his head as they met up with Hermione, who was scowling in Ron and Lavender's direction. Leila stood next to Hermione, facing Draco. Harry stood on the other side of Hermione, focusing on the Heads of Houses and a wizard, whom Leila assumed was their instructor.

"Glaring at them isn't going to make them go away." Leila quipped.

"Just like staring at Malfoy isn't going to give you two away?" Hermione whispered.

Leila blushed and was about to respond when the Ministry wizard introduced himself, so she shut her mouth to listen.

"My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry Apparition instructor for the next twelve weeks…" the Ministry wizard began.

"Twelve weeks? Kill me now." Leila groaned.

Hermione jabbed her in the side, causing her to yelp. Professor Snape seemed to glare daggers at her, but what caused her to flinch was Professor McGonagall's yelling. Only, it wasn't her, McGonagall was reprimanding.

"Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" Professor McGonagall barked.

Everyone's attention turned to Draco. His appearance was flushed and he looked furious, with focus on the ground. Leila looked back to Snape, who was no longer glaring at her, but at Professor McGonagall.

"Where's Harry?" Leila whispered.

"Sh!" Hermione shushed.

Leila groaned and scanned the Great Hall for her brother. When she found him, he was standing behind Draco, with his gaze to the ground. He was probably eavesdropping on Draco, who was conversing with Crabbe. Leila slightly panicked. She quickly made her way to the back of the forming line, in case she should need to intervene. It seemed like she tore her gaze away for one second, and both boys went for their wands. Leila ran to them as the Heads of House shouted for them to quiet down. By the time Leila reached Harry and Draco, they were silently glaring at each other.

"Get him away from me, Potter." Draco sneered.

Leila looked at Draco and nodded. She could tell by the look on his face that they would need to talk about this later. Draco turned around to face the front, while Leila tried to drag Harry away.

"Harry, come on." Leila said.

"I think I'll stay here." Harry said.

"Harry." Leila growled.

Harry glared at her, so she gave in. The Ministry wizard continued to explain the process of apparition, however boring it was. Leila looked at the hoop in front of her, but couldn't concentrate on what she was supposed to be doing. Her thoughts were plagued by Harry and Draco. Knowing Harry, whatever he found out about Draco probably further convinced him that Draco was a Death Eater. As true as that was, Leila was torn between her brother and her boyfriend. She had to shake her thoughts off as she prepared to apparate. The first time she tried, nothing happened. Actually, nothing happened every time she attempted it. This frustrated Leila beyond belief. Usually she caught onto magic things right away, but she glanced over at Hermione who was also having difficulties.

The lesson finally came to an end, and Leila walked back to the common room, behind the other Slytherins. She saw Draco with Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and Parkinson. Pansy was trying to hold onto Draco's arm, but he kept brushing her off. She could hear Draco telling Pansy to knock it off and Pansy whine. Leila slightly smiled. He must not be too upset if he's keeping Pansy away. When she got back to the common room, she quickly grabbed her book bag and headed to the library. She was going to meet up with Hermione to do homework and recheck the library for anything on Horcruxes.

Leila found Hermione already waiting at a table, working on her homework. Hermione was furiously writing on her parchment. Apparently, her frustrations with Ron were getting to her. Leila could only take so much growling and sighing, before she finally confronted Hermione.

"You want to talk about it?" Leila asked.

"Talk about what?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever it is that is bothering you." Leila said.

"Nothing's bothering me." Hermione rushed.

"Hermione." Leila sighed.

"Just leave it alone." Hermione said.

Hermione slammed close her book and walked away. Leila watched Hermione walk into the restricted section, probably for some alone time with books. Leila sighed and focused her attention to her Transfiguration homework.

"I was beginning to think Granger would never leave." Draco whispered from behind.

Leila jumped in her seat and turned to Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Leila asked.

"Looking for you, of course." Draco said.

"What if we're caught?" Leila hissed.

"We won't be. Granger's too caught up in her books, and no one else is here." Draco said.

"Except for a bunch of fifth years cramming for their OWLs." Leila argued.

"I can't want to see my girlfriend?" Draco asked.

"Not when we're only going to fight." Leila said.

"Who says we're going to fight?" Draco asked.

"Draco, I know you. We're going to get in some stupid fight about my brother and right now I'm working on my homework. Besides, I'm not his keeper, I can't control his actions. Am I sorry he pissed you off, sure. But what exactly am I supposed to do about it?" Leila said.

"Keep him away from me." Draco said.

"Well, maybe you should quite egging him on." Leila retorted.

"So now what your idiot brother does is my fault?" Draco hissed.

"I didn't say that, but you are part of the problem." Leila continued.

"Don't point this all on me. Your brother was the one being rude, I was talking with Crabbe and he was eavesdropping." Draco furthered.

"And then you pulled your wand on him!" Leila hissed.

"He had his drawn as well." Draco commented.

"That's not the point!" Leila hissed.

"Then what is the point?" Draco asked.

"I hate fighting with you!" Leila exclaimed.

"But us fighting leads to my favorite part, making-up." Draco smirked.

"You're such a guy." Leila groaned.

"Finally noticing that, are you?" Draco asked.

"Can you be serious for one second?" Leila asked.

"So you want to go back to the fighting then?" Draco asked.

"No." Leila moped.

"Making-up?" Draco smirked.

Leila ignored Draco's comment, turned around, and focused back on her homework. Draco nuzzled at her neck, distracting her from her homework.

"Draco." Leila groaned.

"Hmm?" Draco mumbled on her skin.

"Stop. We can't be this careless." Leila said.

Draco stopped and Leila's hand rubbed at her neck.

"Come with me then." Draco said.

"Draco, I have homework." Leila said.

"And we have detention." Draco said holding up a detention notice.

"Since when?" Leila asked.

Leila swiped the notice from Draco to find out that Snape had assigned them yet another detention.

"You've got to be kidding me! What did we do this time?" Leila complained.

"Dunno. It's Snape." Draco said.

"Is this why you came to find me?" Leila asked.

"Maybe." Draco said.

"And then I go off on you. I'm a jerk. Sorry." Leila said.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and headed for the exit. Leila grabbed her bag, left the detention notice for Hermione to find, and followed Draco out of the library.

"I really am sorry." Leila mumbled.

"Your brother was bound to come up sooner or later." Draco said carelessly.

"We really should talk about him though." Leila said.

"I have one Potter in my life, that's enough for me." Draco said.

"Is having me in your life really that bad?" Leila asked.

"No, of course not." Draco said.

"So what did Harry say that got you so riled up?" Leila asked.

"Nothing." Draco commented.

"Right. So what did you say to make Harry comment?" Leila asked.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Leila." Draco said.

"It's my brother and my boyfriend, of course I need to worry." Leila said.

"Well don't." Draco said.

The pair reached Snape's office and sat in the chairs in front of his desk. Snape narrowed his eyes at them.

"What did we do this time?" Leila sighed.

"Don't think that your actions this morning went unnoticed by me. I don't know what else I need to do to show you both how serious the consequences are for tarnishing Slytherin's good name." Snape said.

"Technically, Professor Snape, Slytherin doesn't have a good name; considering Voldemort and many of his Death Eaters were once Slytherins." Leila commented.

Draco flinched at the mention of Voldemort.

"Miss Potter, that's enough of your cheek." Snape said.

"Well…" Leila began.

"Shut up, Potter." Draco hissed.

Leila folded her arms across her chest and slouched in her chair. Professor Snape gave them their detention assignment and they unwillingly went to complete it. By the time detention was over, Leila was exhausted. After Draco walked her back, she quickly kissed him on the cheek, and went to bed ignoring Daphne's death glares.

Monday morning soon rolled around. Leila lazily got out of bed and ready for breakfast with Hermione. Leila got to the Great Hall first and waited for Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Hermione roughly sat on the benches and looked straight at Leila.

"You've got a problem." Hermione said.

"Can you expand on that?" Leila asked.

"After our apparition lessons, Harry's been keeping a close watch of Draco on the map." Hermione said.

"Why?" Leila asked.

"Because Harry believes Crabbe and Goyle to be keeping watch of Draco for something." Hermione said.

"Do you have the same suspicions?" Leila asked.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that Harry is becoming suspicious of you." Hermione said.

"What?" Leila gasped.

"I've been covering for you; but I can't cover for you all the time. I'm clever, but not clever enough to come up with that many excuses." Hermione said.

"Well, Saturday night I had detention. Did you show him the slip?" Leila asked.

"I did, but when you were with Malfoy last night, I lied and told him that you switched patrols with Ernie and Hannah." Hermione said.

"So what do I do?" Leila asked.

"Either you tell your brother what you're up to, or you're going to have to break-up with Malfoy." Hermione said.

Leila didn't like the ultimatum, but what other choice did she have? She stared blankly at Hermione as Harry took a seat next to them. Leila lost in her thoughts, ignored her brother's greeting, and headed for the bathroom. Leila locked herself in a stall. What was she to do? Tell Harry? That would be worse than giving Snape a bottle of shampoo for Christmas. Break-up with Draco? She loved him, loved him more than she had ever loved anyone. That wasn't an option either. There had to be a third option. She could steal the map? But now that Harry was practically glued to it, he would never let it out of his sight. The only other option seemed to be, see less of Draco.

February moved toward March, and Leila was seeing less of Draco, much to her disappointment. She saw him in class, detention, and on patrol. If there was no reliable excuse to be with Draco, she would offer an excuse as to why she couldn't be with him. More often than not, homework and sleep were her worn out excuses. If Draco noticed she was avoiding him, he never confronted her about it. Then again, Draco was busy with his own task, and didn't much notice the lack of time with Leila.

March first, Ron's birthday soon rolled around. Leila woke up to the Slytherin girls primping themselves for another apparition lesson. She was tempted to skip the lesson and stay cuddled up in her bed, but she dragged herself out of bed. Half-asleep, Leila began walking toward the Great Hall. Once on the main level, she became distracted by a window. For the first time in what seemed like months, Leila saw the sun, and smiled. She was disappointed that she had to waste the precious time the sun was out on breakfast and apparition lessons. She sighed and turned to finish her walk to the Great Hall, when she saw Draco walking toward her.

"Come with me." Draco said.

"Draco, we're going to get caught." Leila whined.

"No we're not, just come on." Draco said.

Draco grabbed Leila's hand and dragged her away. He led her outside to the courtyard. He motioned for Leila to sit at the edge of the fountain.

"What's this for?" Leila asked.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you." Draco said.

"We do spend time together." Leila pointed out.

"Besides class, patrol, and detention." Draco said.

"You're usually busy otherwise." Leila said.

"And so are you." Draco argued.

"What if we're caught?" Leila challenged.

"Everyone is either at breakfast or sleeping." Draco offered.

"Seeing as you weren't already at breakfast and aren't still sleeping, where were you this morning?" Leila asked.

"I was taking care of something." Draco said.

"And here we go again with the excuses." Leila said.

"Leila." Draco groaned.

"It's beautiful out." Leila said calmly changing the subject.

"It is." Draco agreed.

"So, I suppose we should make the best of the time we have together." Leila caved.

"That we should." Draco smirked.

Draco stepped onto the ledge of the fountain and Leila glanced up at him.

"I'm very tempted to give you a proper shove sending you falling into the fountain." Leila smiled.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Draco smirked.

Leila rolled her eyes and smiled.

_Flashback to 4__th__ year_

_Leila was walking down a corridor with her books in her arms talking with Cedric Diggory. They had just been discussing the Yule Ball, in which Leila had secretly been hoping that Cedric would ask her to. Suddenly, Daphne came running up to her, looking somewhat furious._

_ "Why didn't you tell me!" Daphne exclaimed._

_ "Tell you what?" Leila asked._

_ "Tell me that you said yes to the Yule Ball with Draco!" Daphne screamed._

_ "Because I didn't." Leila rolled her eyes._

_ "That's not what I heard." Daphne said._

_ "Who did you hear this information from?" Leila hissed._

_ "Draco told me himself." Daphne said._

_Leila scrunched her face and narrowed his eyes._

_ "He told you that, did he? Where is he?" Leila asked._

_ "He's in the courtyard…" Daphne began._

_ "Excuse me, Cedric." Leila said through gritted teeth._

_Leila sharply turned around and marched to the courtyard. Daphne ran after her. When Leila reached the courtyard snow began to lightly fall and she found Draco with the Slytherin boys standing on the ledge of the fountain talking. _

_ "Malfoy!" Leila screamed._

_Draco looked at her and smirked. Leila threw her books to the ground and marched to the space right in front of him. She looked up at him and glared._

_ "I always knew you looked up to me, Potter." Draco smirked._

_ "What the hell are you trying to get at, Malfoy." Leila hissed._

_ "The Yule Ball, you're going with me." Draco said._

_ "No. I'm. Not." Leila shouted._

_ "Yes, you are."Draco furthered._

"_I would much rather go to the ball with Professor Snape than ever go with you!" Leila screamed._

_The other Slytherin boys laughed and Draco turned pink._

_ "You will be going to the ball with me." Draco said._

"_First off, you can't just force me to go with you. The proper thing to do would be to ask. Second, you can't go telling people I'm going with you, before you even ask. And third, I have a date already." Leila said._

"_Diggory's going with Chang." Draco smirked._

_Leila narrowed her eyes and shoved Draco. Draco lost his balance on the ledge and fell into the fountain's water. Leila turned and walked away, while Draco glared at her and the Slytherins laughed at him._

_End Flashback_

"You deserved it." Leila smiled.

"I did not. I was just trying to ask you to the Yule Ball." Draco said.

"You never even asked me." Leila laughed.

"I was getting there." Draco said.

"I never would have said yes, you know that." Leila said.

"True, but things worked out anyways." Draco smirked.

"Our first dance and first kiss." Leila commented.

"That wasn't much of a dance." Draco said.

"I personally thought it was great. I would step wrong so that you would run into Cedric. Killing two birds with one stone, totally worth it." Leila smiled.

"Stand up." Draco demanded.

"What for?" Leila asked.

"You owe me a real dance." Draco said.

"I owe you?" Leila asked slightly offended.

"Fine, fine. Leila Potter, can I have this dance?" Draco asked.

Leila's heart almost jumped from her chest, but she tried to play it off smoothly.

"Well, since you did ask…" Leila said.

Draco held his hand out for her to grab and she placed her hand in his. He helped her stand up. He then placed a hand on her waist and held the other one out with her small hand in it.

"Here? We're going to dance on the ledge of the fountain?" Leila asked.

"Trust me, I won't let you fall." Draco whispered.

They pair slowly danced around the ledge of the fountain. Leila's heart felt like it was going to explode with every twist and turn. This is how their first dance should have been, in love.

"You're not as bad as I remember." Leila commented.

"I've never been a bad dancer; you were just a terrible partner." Draco smirked.

Leila chuckled and Draco dipped her. She tightly clamped her hands on him, causing Draco to chuckle.

"What happened to trusting me?" Draco asked.

"I do, but I'm just taking precautions. If I'm going down, you're going down with me." Leila said.

Draco chuckled and they dance slowly ended. When they stopped moving, Draco held Leila close to him. If only he could keep her in his arms forever, the world may seem all right. If only he could always have Leila by his side, but if she knew his secrets she would probably leave him. Draco sighed and Leila looked up at him with her beautiful emerald eyes.

"I love you." Leila whispered.

Draco smiled and bent his head down to kiss her. Their lips met and for only a moment, the world seemed to stop. Leila's outside foot popped up, causing her to balance her foot on the edge of the fountain. She lost her balance, screamed, and crashed down into the fountain. Water splashed over Draco, but he was nowhere near as wet as Leila. Leila spluttered trying to get the water out of her face, while Draco watched her with an amused look on his face.

"Graceful." Draco smirked.

"Shut up, Draco, and help me up." Leila groaned.

"Why should I?" Draco teased.

"You really want to find out what happens if you don't?" Leila retorted.

Draco raised an eyebrow and placed his hand out for Leila to grab. Leila, with a glint in her eyes, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the fountain with her. Draco spluttered with all the water in his face.

"What was that for?" Draco demanded.

Leila laughed, grabbed Draco by his collar, and pressed her lips against his. His lips eagerly responded to hers. They remained in the fountain snogging. Draco brought Leila to his lap and pulled her closer, not missing a kiss. Leila wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively. It had been far too long since things had been this heated. Usually, it was just a peck before bed; but this was just what they both needed.

"Leila!" a voice screamed.

The pair instantly pulled apart, eyes wide with shock; they were caught. Leila turned to find Hermione screaming her name. Draco narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

"Draco, it's fine; she already knows." Leila whispered.

"What?" Draco hissed.

Hermione, with her face flaming red, ran closer.

"Leila, its Ron…something's happened…he's in the Hospital Wing." Hermione cried, out of breath.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

"Leila, its Ron…something's happened…he's in the Hospital Wing." Hermione cried, out of breath.

Leila reached for Draco's hand, her thoughts were all jumbled. What possibly could have happened to Ron? Especially on his birthday. Was it a twin's birthday present gone wrong?

"Leila, come on, we need to go." Hermione cried.

"Draco." Leila whispered.

Leila looked to Draco, whose eyes averted hers. Leila closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose. She wished she knew what he was thinking; but from the looks of it, he was furious.

"Leila." Hermione sniffled.

Leila stood up to go. She took one last look at Draco, whose jaw was set and was staring across the courtyard. She bent down to kiss him on the cheek, but he backed away.

"Fine, be that way; just know that she's hasn't said anything yet, nor is she going to." Leila whispered harshly.

She stepped out of the fountain and walked out of the courtyard with Hermione. Leila's clothes and hair were drenched. She was about to complain when she noticed Hermione's red-rimmed eyes.

"Is he going to be all right?" Leila asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that Ginny said he was in the Hospital Wing, but I…I couldn't bring myself to go down there yet, so I decided to find you." Hermione said.

"Well, I'm…" Leila began.

"Don't even say it. I know what you're dying to say." Hermione snapped.

"What was I going to say?" Leila asked.

"That I deserve this because I've been so cruel to him." Hermione rushed.

"Hermione, I would never say that." Leila said.

"But I deserve to hear it." Hermione cried.

"Ron's an arse sometimes, especially when he's fawning over Lavender. He's even been getting on my nerves lately." Leila said.

"And now you're trying to make me feel better, why?" Hermione asked.

"Because that's what friends do, isn't it? Believe it or not, you're probably the best friend I have right now. You've been there for me with my Draco mess, so I owe it to you to be there for you." Leila conceded.

"I'm scared for him." Hermione whispered.

"I know you are; but as one of his best friends, no matter how estranged; you have to stay strong. We both do. So brush away the tears and let's go be there for Ron." Leila said.

"You're right, you're right." Hermione said brushing away the tears.

"Never thought I would hear that phrase come out of your mouth." Leila teased.

Hermione shook her head. They were almost to the Hospital Wing, when Leila began shivering. She was still drenched.

"I'll be right back." Leila commented.

Hermione nodded, while Leila took a brief detour. She performed a drying charm on her clothes and ran to meet up with Hermione. She was standing rigidly outside the Hospital Wing, leaning against a wall. Ginny and Harry were also there talking.

"What's going on?" Leila asked.

"Dunno, we're not allowed in." Ginny said.

"What happened?" Leila asked.

"Someone poisoned Ron." Harry muttered.

Leila gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth.

"How?" Leila asked.

"The short story is that we were in Slughorn's office. He gave us some mead meant for Dumbledore. Ron drank some, he fell over, and his mouth started foaming…" Harry said.

"But luckily, Harry knew to use a bezoar." Ginny added.

"Wait a minute, why were you in Slughorn's office with Ron?" Leila asked.

"Because he was in love with Romilda Vane." Harry said.

"Romilda Vane, isn't she the one who…" Leila began.

"What about Lav?" Ginny asked cutting Leila off.

"He accidentally ate some Cauldron Cakes, which Romilda Vane gave me at Christmas. They were spiked with a love potion." Harry said.

"So she actually did smuggle you the love potion. Well, the longer the love potion has been sitting around, the stronger the effects are. It was probably one of Fred and George's potions, no doubt." Leila commented.

"Anyways, I took him to Slughorn's office to get an antidote. We gave him the antidote, but he was feeling rather down, so that was the reason for the mead, and you know the rest." Harry finished.

"What a memorable birthday." Ginny commented.

"If he remembers it." Leila said soberly.

Hermione sighed in the corner. Leila could tell that Hermione was trying to be strong, but the whole situation still bothered her. When Leila turned back to Ginny and Harry, she found Ginny staring at her.

"Why's your hair all wet?" Ginny asked playing with Leila's damp, curling hair.

"Late shower." Leila lied.

Ginny shrugged as if she believed the lie. Hermione, Harry, and Leila skipped their apparition lessons waiting outside the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey bustled out of the door.

"Madam Pomfrey." Ginny called out.

"Not now, Miss Weasley, I'm busy." Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Leila watched as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rushed inside to be with Ron. Mrs. Weasley was frantic with tears, while Mr. Weasley looked worried. It was eight o'clock before they were finally allowed to see Ron. They caught Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who were on their way to go see Professor Dumbledore. Mrs. Weasley greeted each of them in tears with a hug and kiss on the cheek. She then followed her husband out the door. Ron was the only patient in the Hospital Wing. He looked rather pale, but appeared to be sleeping peacefully, probably a Dreamless Sleep Potion. Ginny ran to her brother and hugged him. Hermione silently walked in, but kept her gaze on Ron the entire time. Harry and Leila slowly walked in. Harry sat in one of the chairs beside Ron's bed, while Leila sat at the foot of the bed next to Ron's.

The four sat there in silence, watching Ron, until the twins showed up. Fred poked his head inside first, and then walked inside followed by George. They somberly walked to Ron's bedside.

"So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" Fred said.

Leila nodded in agreement as Fred took a seat next to Leila.

"This isn't how we imagined handing over our present." George said grimly.

George set the wrapped present on Ron's bedside table and took a seat beside Ginny.

"Yeah, when we pictured the scene, he was conscious." Fred said.

"There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him…" George began.

"You were in Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked.

"We were thinking of buying Zonko's." Fred began.

"But we're not allowed in Hogsmeade anymore." Leila commented.

"We originally thought a Hogsmeade branch would be good, until we realized it won't do any good because you're not allowed out on the weekends. But never mind that now." Fred said.

"How did it happen, Harry?" George asked.

Harry sighed and retold the story for the twins. Leila could tell her twin was frustrated telling the account numerous times, but there was something else bothering him that she couldn't place her finger on.

"Blimey, it was lucky you thought of a bezoar." George said.

"Lucky there was one in the room." Harry said somewhat bitterly.

Leila looked at her brother. He had his hands clenched in fists, staring at the floor. She knew that he was picturing what would have happened had he not found the bezoar. She could tell Harry was imagining his best friend lying dead on the floor in Slughorn's office.

"Harry, you can't dwell on the what-if's." Leila said.

"Well, what would have happened to him if there hadn't been that bezoar, Leila?" Harry whispered harshly.

"I doubt Slughorn could have even come up with the proper antidote, so stop blaming yourself. Madam Pomfrey said that Ron will make it through, so why don't we focus on that." Leila said.

"You couldn't possibly understand, Leila." Harry whispered coldly.

An unspoken tension hung in the air. Leila was usually the one to bring Harry out of his moods. If she couldn't do it, there was little hope anyone else could. Fred, noticing the tension between the Potter twins decided to break the silence.

"Do Mum and Dad know?" Fred asked.

"They've already seen him. They're talking with Dumbledore as we speak, but should be back soon." Ginny said.

Ron mumbled something inaudible in his sleep. Hermione brushed some hair off Ron's face and sighed.

"So the poison was in the drink?" Fred asked quietly.

"Yeah, Slughorn poured Ron a glass and handed it to him." Harry replied quickly.

"Do you think he slipped something in Ron's glass?" Fred asked.

"Maybe; but why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?" Harry asked.

"No idea." Fred mumbled.

"You don't think he could have mixed up the glasses do you?" Leila asked.

"Meaning what?" Harry asked.

"Meaning that the glass Ron drank was meant for you." Leila said.

"Why would Slughorn want to poison Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Perhaps, Slughorn's still upset about that one day after class." Leila said.

"I dunno if it's that specifically, but it makes some sense. There must be loads of people who'd like to poison Harry. He is nicknamed "The Chosen One" after all." Fred said.

"So you think Slughorn's a Death Eater?" Ginny asked.

"Anything's possible." Fred said darkly.

"He could be under the Imperious Curse." George added.

"Or he could be completely innocent. Maybe the poison was already in the bottle." Leila said.

"Meaning that the intended target was Slughorn." Ginny said.

"But who'd want to kill Slughorn?" George asked.

"Dumbledore reckons Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side. Slughorn was in hiding before coming to Hogwarts. Maybe, Voldemort wants to get rid of his loose ends." Harry said.

"I thought you said earlier that the bottle was supposed to be for Dumbledore?" Leila asked.

"He did! So the poisoner could just have easily been after Dumbledore." Ginny commented.

"The poisoner obviously didn't know Slughorn very well." Hermione finally spoke.

"Why's that?" Fred asked.

"Anyone who knew Slughorn would know that there was a good chance he'd keep something like that for himself." Hermione sighed.

A silence hung over the group as Ron groaned Hermione's name in his sleep. All of them were hoping Ron would wake up, but those hopes were dashed when Ron's snores drowned their thoughts. The doors to the Hospital Wing flew open and in walked Hagrid. Hagrid worriedly asked how Ron was doing, having been in the forest all day; but there conversation was cut short.

"No more than six visitors at a time!" Madam Pomfrey yelled.

"Hagrid makes…" George began.

"Seven. It's fine; I'm supposed to patrol with Malfoy now anyway." Leila said.

"Malfoy." Harry repeated, as if putting something together.

"Don't you dare drag him into this too, Harry James Potter!" Leila reprimanded.

"It makes sense." Harry continued.

"Harry, can you drop your Malfoy obsession for one moment?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Fine." Harry grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

Leila nodded thanks in Hermione's direction and headed to the common room to meet Draco. But she was stopped shortly outside the Hospital Wing.

"Leila, wait!" Fred shouted after her.

Leila stopped where she was and turned to face Fred.

"Yes?" Leila asked.

"Erm…thank you." Fred said.

"For what?" Leila asked.

"For being there for Ron, for Ginny….and for me." Fred said, whispering the last part.

"It's not a problem, really. Your family practically is my family." Leila said.

Fred caught her off guard with a hug. Leila hugged him back, but Fred held on a little longer than necessary.

"Fred, I need to go patrol." Leila whispered, pushing him away.

"Sorry." Fred mumbled.

"Have a nice night, Fred." Leila said, trying to make the moment less awkward.

He nodded and she returned on her journey to the common room. When she returned to the common room, Leila looked at Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini, who were lounging in front of the fireplace.

"Have you seen, Malfoy?" Leila asked.

"What's it to you, Potter?" Zabini asked.

"We're supposed to patrol. So have you seen him or not?" Leila hissed.

"I'm right here, Potter." Draco growled.

Draco had seemingly just entered the Slytherin common room from the entrance in the corridor. Draco watched her coldly.

"Are you coming or not?" Draco sneered.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Leila said.

Draco quickly walked out of the common room, forcing Leila to run to catch up with him.

"Draco." Leila whispered.

"When exactly were you planning on telling me about Granger?" Draco demanded.

"I don't know." Leila said.

"You don't know?" Draco scoffed.

"That's what I said." Leila sighed.

"I thought you trusted me." Draco sneered.

"I do." Leila argued.

"But not enough to tell me that our cover had been blown?" Draco demanded.

"I was scared you would want to break things off." Leila muttered.

"Do you really think that little of me, Leila? Do you know how long I waited for this? Six bloody years, Leila. I wouldn't let a Mudblood like Granger come between us." Draco hissed.

"It was selfish of me, I know; but I find it ironic that the most selfish guy I know is yelling at me for doing something selfish." Leila said coldly.

"So now I'm selfish?" Draco hissed angrily.

"You've always been selfish you arrogant prat!" Leila yelled.

"Is that so?" Draco sneered.

"Yes, it is! But for reasons unknown to me, I fell in love with that arrogant prat." Leila said on the verge of tears.

Draco stopped where he was walking and turned to her.

"Draco, I feel that all we've done recently is bicker and fight, constantly. But this morning everything seemed perfect, until…" Leila sighed.

"Until Granger." Draco finished.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Hermione. I'm still not fully sure why I didn't." Leila said gazing into Draco's icy eyes.

"What about Weasel?" Draco asked.

"He should recover. He drank poisoned mead, which Professor Slughorn was intending for Professor Dumbledore." Leila said.

Draco tensed at the mention of the poisoned mead, because he had given it to Slughorn.

"Not that one, the other one." Draco said quickly.

"Which one?" Leila asked.

"The one I saw hugging you earlier." Draco growled.

"Fred? What about him?" Leila asked.

"He likes you, I can tell." Draco said.

"Doesn't matter. I'm in love with someone else. So in love with you, I sometimes wonder if you've smuggled me a love potion." Leila whispered.

Leila face was mere inches from Draco's. Her exquisite emerald eyes met his icy grey eyes. For a moment, Draco let his guard down and Leila could almost see through him. He was worried about them, but he was willing to fight to keep her his. Leila tangled her fingers in his hair. Draco couldn't resist anymore, so he pressed his lips on hers. Leila gasped at the kiss, but then returned his kisses. Leila eventually tore her lips away.

"We're going to have to be more careful." Draco said.

"Yeah, we don't want to raise any more suspicions." Leila commented.

"I'm still not thrilled that Granger knows." Draco frowned.

"I'm sorry." Leila mumbled.

"About that love potion; I almost gave you one last year." Draco commented.

"I knew it!" Leila said.

"You did not. I was only tempted to put some in your tea when you were to be questioned by Umbridge." Draco said.

"That awful toad of a woman." Leila muttered.

"She wasn't that bad." Draco shrugged.

"Wasn't that bad?" Leila questioned.

She rolled he sleeve up a little so she could better show him her left hand with the faded scar "I must not tell lies" engraved on her hand.

"If you wouldn't have been so bloody stubborn you could have avoided that." Draco said.

"So I deserved this?" Leila asked.

"Don't twist my words, I saved your arse on more than one occasion if I recall correctly." Draco said.

"That you did, even if it was at the expense of my friends." Leila retorted.

"I'm not going to apologize for what I did." Draco responded.

"Of course you're not." Leila muttered.

Draco stopped and gently pushed Leila up against the wall, so he could look her in the eyes.

"You don't get it, Leila. I would do almost anything for you, if it means keeping you out of harm's way." Draco said.

"Anything?" Leila asked hopefully.

Draco didn't voice his answer, but again gazed into Leila's eyes. Was now the time to tell him that she knew of his Death Eater status? Could now be the time where everything was about to change? Could Draco Malfoy move to the Light side?

"Draco, I…" Leila began.

"Leila, come on, I think I heard someone out of bed." Draco said, cutting her off.

Leila sighed and followed Draco. Maybe there would be another time. When Leila, returned to check on Ron the next day, she found Lavender sitting at his bedside talking to him. Leila glanced at Ron, he was breathing normally. But, his face looked almost in pain. Was he fake-sleeping in front of Lavender? There was only one way to find out.

"Lavender, I think Pavarti's looking for you." Leila lied.

"What for?" Lavender asked.

"I dunno; you'll have to ask her." Leila said.

"I'll be right back Won-Won." Lavender cooed.

Lavender kissed Ron on the forehead.

"I'll have my eyes on you, Potter. You and Granger appear now that he's all interesting." Lavender said.

"By all means, go right ahead and watch me." Leila shrugged.

Lavender narrowed her eyes at Leila and left the Hospital Wing in search of Pavarti.

"She's gone." Leila whispered.

"Bloody hell." Ron moaned.

"I thought you were awake." Leila grinned.

"How could you tell?" Ron asked.

"Last time I saw you, you were peacefully asleep. Just now, you looked like you were about to be murdered." Leila said.

"More like smothered." Ron said sarcastically.

"When did you wake up?" Leila asked.

"Dunno, but Harry, Ginny, and I think Hermione were here when I did." Ron said.

"So when did Lav get here?" Leila teased.

"Dunno that either, but I'm glad to be rid of her for now." Ron said.

"Don't say such things about your girlfriend." Leila mocked.

"You don't understand." Ron said.

"No, I suppose I don't know how annoying it is to date Lavender, and luckily, I will never have to experience that torture." Leila teased.

"Shut up, Leila." Ron groaned.

"You'd better be nice to me otherwise; I won't give you your present." Leila said.

"Present?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Only because you're suddenly interesting." Leila teased, quoting Lavender.

"Well, what is it?" Ron asked.

"This month's issue of Quality Quidditch Magazine. I haven't even read it, and look a featured article on the Chudley Cannons." Leila said.

"You know you're awesome, right?" Ron smiled.

"So, I'm told." Leila smiled.

The sound of the Hospital Wing door shutting made Ron go back to fake-sleeping. Leila looked up to find Hermione walking through the doorway, not Lavender.

"It's only Hermione." Leila whispered.

"Thank Merlin." Ron mumbled.

Leila chuckled and set the magazine on Ron's bedside table.

"I think I'll just be going now." Leila said.

She gently hugged Ron, smiled at Hermione, and walked out of the Hospital Wing. Leila visited Ron every day he was in the Hospital Wing. Draco was too busy to notice that she was spending time with Ron, even though he had no reason to be jealous. Hermione and Ron were getting along now. Things seemed to be getting back in order, until the Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor match. Leila sat in the stands next to Luna, who was announcing. Luna made things interesting.

"…but now that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from Ginny. I can't remember his name, it's something like Bibble—no, Buggins,-Leila?" Luna asked.

"What?" Leila asked.

"Who is he?" Luna asked.

"Erm…steal by Cadawallader." Leila commented into the megaphone.

Luna continued her amusing commentary, with Leila adding her two cents on the actual match every now and then.

"Ginny scored! I do like her, she's very nice. Wouldn't you agree, Leila?" Luna asked.

"Yes…Hufflepuff leading Gryffindor sixty to thirty." Leila commented.

"Just look at those clouds will you? That one right there looks like a nargle, and the one next to it looks like two pixies dancing on a summer's day." Luna said without a care in the world.

"Goal for Gryffindor by Demelza Robbins, that was some fancy flying right there." Leila added.

"Zacharias Smith now has the Quaffle, wait Ginny took it again. I think he must have a very bad case of Loser's Lurgy." Luna smiled.

"What was that?" Leila coughed.

"Loser's Lurgy, you know, when you can't keep hold of the Quaffle for longer than a minute. It's a dreadful thing to have while playing Quidditch, you know. It's rumored to be started by Nargles, which is why Harry's lucky he's a Seeker…" Luna began.

"Seventy-forty to Hufflepuff!" Professor McGonagall barked.

"Is it already? Oh, look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats." Luna said vaguely.

Leila's eyes quickly focused on McLaggen, who was filling in for Ron. Harry yelled at him, and then he mishit a Bludger in Harry's direction. The Bludger came in contact with Harry's head. Leila screamed. She watched her brother, yet again fall from his broom hurdling toward the ground. Leila ran as fast as she could to her brother's limp body on the Quidditch Pitch. Leila hoped this wasn't as bad as it looked, but she knew her brother had survived worse. She watched as her brother was carried on a stretcher to the Hospital Wing. The game was to continue, but Leila felt her time would be best spent waiting for her brother. When she reached the Hospital Wing, she was yet again, not allowed in right away. She leaned against the wall outside the Hospital Wing and waited.

It was dark before she was finally allowed in. She had even managed to get Madam Pomfrey to agree to let her stay the night.

"Is Harry going to make it?" Leila asked.

"Yes, but it's going to be getting him to rest that's going to be the difficult part." Madam Pomfrey said.

"He's very stubborn." Leila commented.

"You both are; I swear you Potter twins are regulars here." Madam Pomfrey clucked.

"I agree. Hogwarts should add a fifth house for me and Harry, with its common room in here." Leila joked.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and returned to her desk. Leila sat on the bed to Harry's right because Ron was on the bed to Harry's left.

"What are you in for?" Ron asked.

"A broken brother." Leila sighed.

"He should wake up soon, its Harry we're talking about." Ron said.

"I know." Leila sighed again.

Ron and Leila rested in the Hospital Wing for what seemed like hours, waiting for Harry to wake. The Quidditch team came into visit Harry, along with Luna and Hermione, but he was still unconscious. It was nearly ten o'clock before Harry began to wake. When he finally did, he turned to his left and found Ron grinning.

"Nice of you to drop in, we were just talking about you." Ron said.

"We?" Harry asked confusedly.

"I'm on your other side, loser." Leila commented.

Harry blinked and turned to Leila. His hand moved to the bandages on his head. He sat up in his bed.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Cracked skull." Madam Pomfrey said, bustling forth to keep Harry in bed. "Nothing to worry about, I mended; but I'm keeping you overnight. You shouldn't overexert yourself."

"I don't want to stay overnight. I want to find McLaggen and kill him." Harry said angrily.

"I'm afraid that would be considered 'overexertion." Madam Pomfrey clucked.

Harry crossed his arms in defeat as Madam Pomfrey left for her office again. Ron and Harry discussed McLaggen, Luna's commentary, and eventually the subject of Malfoy came up.

"Ginny reckons you only just arrived on time for the match. How come? You left here early enough." Ron said.

"Oh. Yeah…well, I saw Malfoy sneaking off with a couple of girls…" Harry began.

"Malfoy, with a couple of girls? Who were they?" Leila questioned.

"Does it matter? This is the second time he's made sure he isn't down on the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the school…" Harry continued.

Leila stood up and headed for the door.

"Leila, I thought you were staying the night?" Ron called after her.

"I just remembered I have something to take care of." Leila said.

"Miss Potter, you need an escort!" Madam Pomfrey called after her.

Leila ignored Madam Pomfrey and stomped all the way back to the Slytherin common room, stewing over Draco and those two girls.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Leila stormed into the Slytherin common room. All the sixth year Slytherins, except for her and Draco, sat in front of the fireplace. The group had been chatting until Leila entered. Instead, they all stared her direction, except for Daphne and Pansy, who glared. Leila rolled her eyes, balled her fists, and stomped toward the entrance to the dormitories. She couldn't help overhearing Crabbe and Goyle's conversation as she walked past.

"Do you think Malfoy's really sleeping?" Crabbe whispered.

"Dunno." Goyle whispered back.

Draco was alone in his room. Perfect. Leila headed toward the boys' entrance, but before entering she quickly glanced around making sure no one was watching before continuing. She had never been in the boys' wing before; she had never had any reason to before now. She came upon what she assumed was the sixth year boys' room and she jiggled the handle. The door was unlocked. Leila took a deep breath, opened the door, and quickly walked inside, shutting the door behind her.

The boys' room appeared much like her own, except a little messier; but nowhere near as messy as the Gryffindor boys' room. The bed at the end of the dark room had its curtains drawn. Draco's bed. Leila slowly walked toward his bed. Her heart was thudding by the time she reached his bed. She quickly pulled back his curtains to find him waiting with a sneer on his face and wand drawn at her throat. Leila instinctively pulled her wand out.

"What the hell, Leila." Draco hissed.

Leila looked at him and narrowed her eyes. Draco lowered his wand and Leila slowly lowered hers.

"What are you doing here?" Draco demanded.

"Who are the girls?" Leila snapped.

"What?" Draco questioned.

"Don't try and deny it. The girls Harry saw you with earlier." Leila growled.

"We don't have time for this, we'll get caught." Draco argued.

"We'll I'm not leaving until I hear your pathetic excuse. You'll be lucky if you still have a girlfriend to get caught with." Leila sneered.

Draco set his jaw, determining how to handle the situation until he heard Zabini talking outside the door.

"Bloody hell." Draco muttered.

There was no place to hide Leila, except in his bed with the curtains closed. Draco reached for Leila's arm, but she swatted at his hand.

"Don't touch me." Leila hissed.

"Just get up here." Draco hissed back.

"I'm most certainly not getting in…" Leila began.

The door slowly opened and Leila quickly jumped onto Draco's bed. Draco quickly closed the curtains and put his hand over Leila's mouth to keep her from talking.

"What's going on, Malfoy?" Zabini asked.

"Bugger off." Draco said.

"Bout time." Zabini chuckled.

Draco let out of sigh of relief. He placed one finger over his mouth, motioning for Leila to be silent, and removed his hand from her mouth. Leila sat there, arms crossed, glaring at him. Draco cast a silencing charm around his bed.

"How long am I going to be stuck here?" Leila sneered.

"Until they're asleep, I suppose." Draco answered.

"Damnit." Leila cursed.

Draco chuckled and reached for Leila's face.

"On no you don't. You're not going to distract me. You're going to tell me who those two girls are!" Leila hissed.

"It's not important." Draco shrugged.

"Yes it is!" Leila argued.

"Why? Is Leila Potter jealous?" Draco smirked.

"This isn't funny!" Leila groaned.

"Of course not." Draco muttered.

Leila slapped Draco across the face. Draco's one hand instinctively flew to his face and the other wrapped around Leila's arm. Leila tried fighting him, but failed.

"Bloody hell, woman." Draco hissed.

"Tell me who the girls are." Leila hissed back.

"I told you they're not important." Draco sneered.

"They are to me." Leila narrowed her eyes.

"Why?' Draco asked.

"My brother tells me my boyfriend is with two girls and I need a reason?" Leila scoffed.

"Scarhead would stick his nose in business that isn't his." Draco muttered.

"Don't talk about my brother like that!" Leila shot back.

"Why not? He's always coming between us!" Draco sneered.

"Don't make me choose between the two of you." Leila hissed.

"He's not always going to be there for you, Leila." Draco argued.

"Why are you going to get rid of him?" Leila questioned.

"I didn't say that!" Draco roared.

Draco and Leila's faces were mere centimeters from each other by this point, with Leila's arms pinned in Draco's hands. Leila and Draco both glared at each other, pissed beyond words.

"I'm done." Leila shook her head.

Leila shook Draco's arms off and reached for the bed hangings, when Draco stopped her.

"I'm leaving." Leila hissed.

"No, you're not." Draco replied.

"You think you're going to stop me?" Leila sneered.

"I think the fact that you don't want to get caught will." Draco drawled.

Leila groaned and slapped at Draco's arms. She then moved to sit as far away from him as she possibly could. Draco sighed and looked at his girlfriend. She shouldn't be mad about something so stupid. He was only with Crabbe and Goyle. He would never consider cheating on her. He had already fought too much for her.

"I didn't want to be with everyone cheering Scarhead on down at the match." Draco gave in.

"That doesn't explain the girls." Leila said coldly.

"They were _second years_, Leila." Draco sighed.

"Oh." Leila muttered.

"I finally tell you what you want to hear and all I get is an 'oh'?" Draco questioned.

"What more do you want from me, Draco?" Leila retorted.

"I don't know. An apology?" Draco hissed.

"You don't deserve one." Leila said angrily.

"You're acting childish." Draco stated.

"I don't care what you think I'm doing." Leila rolled her eyes.

"If I would have known you'd act like this when we started dating…" Draco began.

"Let me guess, you'd never have gone after me. If it means so much to you go ahead break-up with me." Leila hissed.

"Leila." Draco said forcefully.

"Do it! Just do it!" Leila shouted.

"Why do you always assume the worst of me every time we argue? Can't you see I'm just as committed to this as you are if not more!" Draco shouted back.

Leila sat there speechless with her mouth hanging open. Draco couldn't resist the temptation and forced his hungry lips on hers. Leila gasped in surprise and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco drew her closer and flipped her so that she was beneath him. His lips moved to nibble on her ear and neck.

"I'm still mad at you." Leila whispered.

Draco mumbled something unrecognizable against Leila's neck between kisses. She closed her eyes and nearly melted in Draco's arms. When she opened them, she saw Dobby peeking through the curtains at the end of the bed. Leila gasped and pushed at Draco.

"Draco, stop. I'm tired." Leila said.

Draco chuckled and nipped at her ear.

"I mean it Draco, I'm tired." Leila said.

Draco sat up and looked at Leila confusedly. Leila simply shook her head.

"Are they asleep yet?" Leila sighed.

"No." Draco muttered.

"I really am tired." Leila groaned.

Draco handed Leila his pillow.

"What about you?" Leila asked.

"I don't think I could sleep. Besides, someone's got to keep watch for when you can sneak out." Draco shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Leila asked.

Draco nodded his head and scooted over to make room for Leila. Leila climbed under his covers and snuggled with his pillow. She inhaled his scent from his pillow, bit her lip, and looked at Draco. He was gazing at the bed hangings on the end of his bed.

"Draco?" Leila whispered.

"Hmm?" Draco asked.

"I'm sorry." Leila said.

Draco and Leila's gazes met.

"Just go to sleep, Leila." Draco said brushing some hair from Leila's face.

Leila sighed, snuggled Draco's arm close to her, and fell asleep. It was almost two hours before Draco carried Leila to an empty common room. He placed her on the couch and went back to bed. As the days passed, Harry's obsession with Malfoy seemed to intensify. He even had Dobby and Kreacher following Draco. As Harry's obsession grew, so did Leila's paranoia of Harry catching her and Draco. She knew she should tell him, but she knew that her brother would never understand. Instead, she made her way to the kitchen.

"Dobby." Leila called.

"Miss Leila!" Dobby smiled.

"Dobby, I need a word with you." Leila said.

"Anything for Miss Leila." Dobby said.

"What…What you saw last night." Leila stammered.

"Miss Leila with Mister Malfoy?" Dobby asked.

"Exactly that." Leila sighed.

After a little convincing, Dobby agreed not to say anything to Harry about seeing Leila with Draco. One April day, Leila walked with Harry to Potions class. She dreaded going to this class because most of the class was taking their Apparition examination. This left her with Harry, Draco, and Ernie Macmillan. Luckily, Harry's thoughts were focused on the Felix Felicis and finally cornering Slughorn to notice Leila's dread for Potions. She walked in the room with her brother to find Draco and Ernie already seated. Leila and Harry sat at their usual table and waited for Slughorn to begin class.

"All too young to Apparate just yet? Not turned seventeen yet?" Slughorn asked.

The four of them merely shook their heads.

"Ah well, as we're so few, we'll do something _fun_. I want you all to brew me up something amusing!" Slughorn said cheerily.

"That sounds good, sir." Ernie said, rubbing his hands together.

"What do you mean 'something amusing'?" Draco asked irritably.

"Oh, surprise me." Slughorn chuckled.

Draco opened his book and grumbled about the lesson being a waste of his time. Leila couldn't help but chuckle at him. Draco looked up from his book and locked eyes with her. Leila raised her eyebrows at him. Draco quickly looked away and Leila smirked. Harry smacked Leila's arm.

"What was that for?" Leila hissed.

"Stop flirting with Malfoy." Harry hissed back.

"I'm not flirting with him." Leila rolled her eyes.

"He's not a good guy." Harry whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leila asked.

"You know what I mean." Harry hissed.

"Is the guy an egotistical prat? Of course…" Leila began.

"He's up to something in the Room of Requirement." Harry whispered.

"What? Says who?" Leila asked.

"I've had Dobby tailing him. Malfoy's up to something, something bad; and I'm going to find out what." Harry said.

"Shouldn't you be a little more concerned about Slughorn and a little less concerned about Malfoy?" Leila asked.

"You sound like Hermione." Harry rolled his eyes.

Professor Slughorn walked to their table to find them quickly opening their Potion textbooks. Leila peered over the top of her textbook to find Harry watching Draco. Harry smiled to himself. What was Harry thinking about concerning Draco? Had Dobby accidentally blabbed about her and Draco? Leila took a deep breath. Harry would have already confronted her if he knew about her and Draco. Leila flipped through her Potions textbook, picked a random potion, and began brewing it. Leila carefully brewed her potion only to be outdone by Harry and the Prince. Leila quickly followed Ernie and Draco out of the classroom, not wanting to be left with Harry and Slughorn. Leila quickly caught up with Draco, who remained silent. They were almost to the common room when the silence was interrupted.

"Drakie!" a voice screeched.

Leila turned around to find Pansy Parkinson running toward Draco. Draco, looking slightly annoyed, stopped to meet her.

"I passed!" Pansy said throwing her arms around Draco.

Draco pushed Pansy off him and nodded his head.

"You're not even going to say anything?" Pansy whined.

"Congratulations, Pansy." Draco muttered.

"What do you say we celebrate?" Pansy winked at him.

Draco quickly looked over to Leila. Leila stood watching the scene with her arms folded across her chest.

"Pansy, we're done; we've been done, we're going to stay done. How many times do I need to tell you?" Draco said.

"Draco, I miss you and I know you miss me." Pansy whined.

"It's time you moved on, I certainly have." Draco said.

"You've moved on? With whom?" Pansy questioned.

"I have things I need to do." Draco said walking away.

Pansy's face dropped as she watched him walk away. Pansy then looked to Leila, who was still watching.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?" Pansy sneered.

"Watching you get rejected." Leila said.

"What were you doing with Draco?" Pansy questioned.

"I wasn't with him. I was heading back to the common room from Potions, where we both happened to be." Leila argued.

"Stay away from him." Pansy hissed.

"Why would I want to be near him?." Leila asked.

"He doesn't want you anymore, you know. He's been over you all year." Pansy said.

"Did part of your brain get left behind when you Disapparated? Draco Malfoy and I want nothing to do with each other." Leila yelled.

Leila quickly spun on her heel and headed in the opposite direction of Draco. Pansy watched Leila walk away, thinking that was almost too easy. After dinner, Leila spent the evening in the library with Hermione. Hermione read a book about Felix Felicis.

"What's that for?" Leila asked.

"Harry took some Felix Felicis after dinner." Hermione said.

"What's the problem with that?" Leila asked.

"He insisted on going to Hagrid's. He knew he was supposed to find Slughorn." Hermione said.

"Isn't Hagrid burying Aragog today?" Leila asked.

"Yes, but…" Hermione began.

"I'm sure Harry knows what he's doing, or at least Felix does." Leila commented.

"That's what Harry said." Hermione sighed.

"See, things will work out. If not, he has more Felix Felicis for another go at it." Leila said.

"I suppose so." Hermione said hesitantly.

"So, Ron didn't want to go to the funeral?" Leila smirked.

Hermione shook her head and chuckled. It was common knowledge that Ron was terrified of spiders. Leila remembered when she, Harry, and Ron had met Aragog second year. The Acromantula had tried to feed the three of them to its hundreds, if not thousands of children. They had just barely escaped the forest without being eaten. Leila worked on her homework for the rest of the night in the library and then quickly headed to bed.

The next day at breakfast, Harry retold his adventure with Hagrid and Slughorn. He had succeeded in getting the memory. Not only that, but he had viewed the memory with Dumbledore. Dumbledore had promised that Harry could come along should another horcrux be found.

"Seven horcruxes? Why would someone want to split their soul that many times?" Leila asked.

"It's You-Know-Who, not exactly a someone; more of a something." Ron argued.

"He obviously didn't want to take any chances of dying." Hermione pointed out.

"But two of them have been destroyed. Tom Riddle's diary and…" Leila began.

"The ring Dumbledore found." Harry added.

"Two down, but exactly how many more to go? Did Voldemort make all seven? Did he make more?" Leila asked.

"Dunno." Harry shrugged.

"Wow, I still can't actually believe you're going with Dumbledore… and try and destroy…wow." Ron said slightly changing the subject.

"Stop it Ron, you're making it snow." Hermione said grabbing Ron's wrist.

Ron's snow lightly covered the four. Ron brushed snow off Hermione's shoulder causing Lavender to burst into tears. Leila and Harry turned to watch Lavender's outburst.

"We split up, last night." Ron whispered.

"Ah, well…you don't mind it's over do you?" Harry asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm bloody thrilled to be shot of her; especially after all that yelling last night. It's just she seems a bit put out." Ron said.

They four turned to watch Lavender cry on Pavarti's shoulder.

"Yes, she does. Doesn't she?" Leila commented.

"At least I didn't have to finish it. She saw to that." Ron whispered.

"Coward." Hermione smirked.

"Am not." Ron grumbled.

"I'm agreeing with Hermione on this one." Leila said.

"I think I liked it better when you two hated each other." Ron sulked.

"Get over it, Ron. Besides, I think last night was a bad night for romance all around. Ginny and Dean split up too." Hermione said.

"How come?" Harry asked, trying to stay calm.

"Oh something really silly…" Hermione began.

Harry paid little attention to Hermione's rambling. Instead he turned to see Ginny sitting down the table with Luna. He didn't even see Katie Bell walk by with her friends.

"Harry." Hermione said.

"Hmm?" Harry asked drawn away Ginny.

"That's Katie. Katie Bell." Hermione said.

Harry quickly stood up, grabbed his Potions textbook, and marched to where Katie was standing. Leila stayed with Ron and Hermione, watching him.

"Do you think she remembers anything?" Leila asked.

"That's what Harry's going to find out." Ron said.

"I kinda figured that much." Leila groaned.

"Well, whatever Harry finds out he'll tell us." Hermione said.

"You mean he'll tell you two and conveniently forget to tell me." Leila said.

"I'm sure Harry didn't mean anything by not telling you about Malfoy. Besides, I can only assume you're sick of Harry's obsession over him." Hermione said.

Harry quickly darted past them. Leila looked to the entrance of the Great Hall to find a whir of blonde hair exciting.

"Speaking of those two." Leila muttered.

Leila quickly stood up to follow them. She was almost out of the Great Hall when her path was blocked by Pansy.

"Going somewhere, Potter?" Pansy sneered.

"Out of my way, Parkinson." Leila hissed.

"Or what?" Pansy drawled.

"Bloody hell." Leila muttered.

She quickly shoved Pansy to the floor and ran from the Great Hall before she got in trouble. She quickly ran up two flights of stairs and came to a stop. She hadn't a clue where Draco and Harry were; but wherever they were something bad was happening. She was about to head to the Room of Requirement when she heard screaming.

"Stop it! STOP!" Moaning Myrtle yelled from her bathroom.

Leila quickly changed her destination to the girls' bathroom. She could hear and see the water flowing out of the bathroom.

"You hexed her, didn't you Malfoy?" Harry bellowed.

Leila's eyes widened as she could hear more spells whirring in the bathroom. She quickly ran in. She found Harry and Draco missing each other with spells. Toilets and mirrors were being blown to shards. Leila tried to find an area out of the way, so she wouldn't get hit. She was in the process of drawing her wand as Harry poked out with his wand pointed at her. He froze. Suddenly, Draco appeared from behind a stall, his face contorted in anger.

"Crucio!" Draco yelled.

Draco, not realizing Leila was standing there, hit Leila with his spell instead of Harry. Leila screamed in pain, as her knees buckled and she fell to the floor.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry bellowed.

The curse hit Draco. Blood spurted from his chest as he toppled backwards into the water. Leila, gasping for air and holding her side, crawled to where Draco lay bleeding. Draco lay shaking uncontrollably, gasping for air in a pool of his own blood. Leila, breathing hard, tried to steady him. She threw herself over his body, not caring that his blood was staining her clothes.

"Harry, what did you do?" Leila cried.

"I…I didn't mean to. I didn't know." Harry fumbled for words.

"Why the hell did you use a spell that even I don't know the counter curse for?" Leila screamed.

Harry was at a loss for words. Leila rested her forehead on Draco's. His eyes were squinted in pain, but Leila focused on them. She tried to console him, best she could; but her tears were flowing.

"L..L..Lei…Leila" Draco forced.

"Sh, save your strength." Leila whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Leila kissed Draco's forehead as he clenched his teeth in pain.

"He's going to die." Leila cried.

Harry numbly tried to pull Leila away from Draco's body, but Leila clung tighter to Draco.

"Stop! I love him, Harry." Leila hissed.

Harry instantly backed away and went rigid. He looked at his sister, who was drenched in water and Draco's blood.

"You what?" Harry asked.

Leila gently released Draco and slowly turned to face her brother.

"I…I…love." Leila began.

The after-effects of the Cruciatus curse had finally caught up with her. The pain was so unbearable that Leila fainted away into darkness. Harry finally took notice to Myrtle's cries.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

Not knowing what to do, Harry fell to his knees beside Leila, who was breathing raggedly. The door banged open and Snape burst into the room. Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry, pushed him aside, and knelt over Malfoy. Snape then drew his wand and muttered the counter curse over Draco's body. Snape performed the counter curse three times, and each time Draco's body seemed more on the mend. Snape then turned his attention to an unconscious Leila.

"What happened to her, Potter?" Snape demanded.

"M..Malfoy hit her with the C..Cr..Cruciatus curse." Harry stammered.

Snape growled something under his breath, when Professor Slughorn entered the scene.

"Severus! What's happened here?" Slughorn gasped.

"I'm going to have a word with Potter, once we get these two to the Hospital Wing." Snape sneered.

"How can I help?" Slughorn asked.

"Help me with, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said.

Snape half-lifted Draco into a standing position and moved him to lean heavily on Slughorn.

"Leila." Draco barely whispered.

"You both need the Hospital Wing. As for you Mr. Malfoy, there may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that." Snape said.

Snape then carefully scooped Leila into his arms. Slughorn, supporting Draco, moved for the exit, followed by Snape, carrying Leila. Harry moved to follow.

"Potter, you will wait here for me." Snape growled.

Harry stood still and didn't follow even one more step. Snape looked at the limp girl in his arms. She looked so much like her mother, too much. If only Lily could see them now, she really wouldn't forgive him for allowing her daughter to be hit with an Unforgiveable. Draco looked back every now and then to look at Leila. Snape could see the worry in the boy's eyes.

"She'll be fine, Mr. Malfoy." Snape drawled.

Draco merely nodded. When they reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey quickly rushed Draco and Leila into beds, forcing Slughorn and Snape to leave. Madam Pomfrey applied dittany to Draco's chest and gave him a Dreamless Sleep Potion. She then turned to the bed beside his where Leila lay unconscious as Professor McGonagall walked in.

"I had only hoped Severus was wrong." McGonagall sighed.

"Mr. Malfoy will need to stay here for a while and should sleep through the night, but I can't do anything for Miss Potter until she wakes without risking permanent damage." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Then it looks like we wait." Professor McGonagall said.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Harry sat beside his sister's bedside the morning after the incident in the bathroom. She still hadn't woken. He was told that depending on the strength of the Cruciatus Curse, to be unconscious this long wasn't uncommon. He wished for his sister to wake desperately to tell him that her unsettling declaration of love for Draco Malfoy was nonsense. Draco Malfoy lay in the bed beside Leila's, with the curtains drawn. If Leila's love for him was really true, what did she see in him? There was no way in hell that he would ever trust Draco Malfoy, not ever. And especially not after he used an Unforgiveable on his sister! Then again, that Unforgiveable was meant for him.

"Leila, you need to wake up. You need to tell me what you said isn't true." Harry whispered.

Still, no sign came from Leila. She lay there with a pained expression on her face. Her breathing was still slightly ragged and shallow. Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair. His gaze immediately shot to Draco Malfoy peering around the curtain at Leila. Harry instantly narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"Stay the hell away from her Malfoy." Harry spat.

Draco didn't respond. He merely kept his eyes on Leila. Madam Pomfrey quickly bustled her way over.

"Back in bed, Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey demanded.

"How's Leila?" Draco asked.

"You don't deserve to know." Harry said icily.

"Don't deserve to know?" Draco sneered.

"You're the one that cursed her. It's your fault she's here." Harry shouted.

"I would never purposely curse Leila." Draco snarled.

"Just stay away from her. She's too good for the likes of you!" Harry hissed.

Harry could have sworn he heard Malfoy whisper "I know" but he was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Malfoy, you opened one of your wounds." Madam Pomfrey tutted.

"I don't even feel it." Draco mumbled.

Madam Pomfrey helped Draco back to his bed, where blood was beginning to seep through his white shirt. She turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I understand that your sister is here; but I will not have you bothering my other patients. I'm going to have to ask you to leave and come back when you can control your temper."

Harry was about to argue her when Mrs. Malfoy entered the Hospital Wing. Harry quickly escaped and headed to find Hermione and Ron. Mrs. Malfoy glared icily as the boy who hurt her son, walked past her.

"Mrs. Malfoy, your son needs his rest. I'm going to call for Severus, who knows the proper counter curse. " Madam Pomfrey said.

"I'll be brief." Narcissa said curtly.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head, pointed to the watch on her wrist, and walked away. Narcissa quickly peered around where she was standing to make sure no one besides Draco was in ear shot. The only person she noticed was Leila. Draco took notice to his mother looking at her.

"She's unconscious." Draco muttered.

Narcissa turned back toward her son and cast a silencing charm around them.

"What were you thinking, Draco?" Narcissa hissed.

"Mother." Draco sighed.

"Clearly you weren't thinking. This could jeopardize everything! You know what that means don't you?" Narcissa pressed.

"I know!" Draco argued.

"You could be expelled! Most grown wizards end up in Azkaban for the use of Unforgiveables. What if you're found out? You of all people should know what happens." Narcissa furthered.

"Don't talk about Father like that." Draco growled.

"I will not lose you too, Draco, especially over careless mistakes." Narcissa said.

"I'm not careless." Draco said folding his arms across his chest.

"Enlighten me as to how hitting Leila Potter with the Cruciatus curse in a Hogwarts bathroom isn't careless." Narcissa drawled.

"I didn't mean to hit her." Draco mumbled.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"No, Mother." Draco mumbled.

Narcissa eyed her son. She could tell there was something he was keeping from her, but Professor Snape arrived before she could get more out of him. Narcissa quickly removed the silencing charm before Snape got to them.

"Severus." Narcissa nodded.

"Narcissa." Snape said.

Snape performed the counter curse once more over Draco. Draco's wound seamed back together and Madam Pomfrey poured some dittany one the wounds to reduce the scarring.

"He needs his rest now." Madam Pomfrey said matter-of-factly.

Narcissa nodded and moved closer to her son. She placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered in his ear.

"Don't let that Potter girl become a distraction."

Draco merely nodded as he watched his mother be escorted out by Professor Snape. His mother wouldn't understand what he had with Leila. He loved Leila, and Leila loved him back. He felt that it was almost hypocritical of her seeing as she was practically engaged to his father at his age. Draco looked to make sure Madam Pomfrey was not paying him any attention and moved to where Leila lay. She looked rather pale. He moved closer to her bedside placing her hand in his.

"You know I didn't mean to hit you; you have to know that I would never do that, at least not to you." Draco whispered. "I know Scarhead will never believe that, but I you must. You have to wake up, Leila. Just open those beautiful emerald eyes of yours and tell…tell….tell me that you love me. _I need you_."

Draco brushed away the one stray tear, and then heard the Hospital Wing doors open and froze.

"He should be sleeping, Miss Parkinson." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I need to see him." Pansy demanded.

"You can see him in a few hours." Madam Pomfrey said.

"But I want to see him now!" Pansy whined.

"Mr. Malfoy needs his rest." Madam Pomfrey argued.

Draco quickly moved back to his bed in case Madam Pomfrey or Pansy should come and check on him. No one came right away and Draco heard the sound of the door closing. He heard Madam Pomfrey muttering to herself about Pansy. He tried to focus on what she was saying, but sleep overtook him. He never even noticed when Harry came back to the Hospital Wing to check on Leila with Hermione.

"Let us hope that Miss Granger can help keep your temper under control." Madam Pomfrey said as Harry walked back in.

Harry muttered something under his breath and continued to where Leila lay. He sat in the chair he had occupied before, while Hermione sat on another.

"Why won't she wake?" Harry asked.

"Everyone reacts differently to the Cruciatus Curse. What exactly happened Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I already told you and Ron. Malfoy and I were dueling in the bathroom and Leila got his by his Cruciatus Curse." Harry snapped.

"What happened after that?" Hermione asked.

"I used that Sectumsempra curse on Malfoy and blood spurted everywhere." Harry said.

"And?" Hermione asked.

"She…she started crying and said that she loved him, Hermione." Harry sighed.

"So she finally told you." Hermione whispered.

"What do you mean finally?" Harry asked.

"Harry don't be mad, but I've known about Leila and Malfoy for a few months. Well, I've actually always been suspicious, but she finally told me a few months ago." Hermione said.

"You knew?" Harry hissed.

"Harry, please don't be mad." Hermione begged.

"How long have they been together?" Harry asked.

"I think that's a question for Leila to answer." Hermione said.

"She's a bit preoccupied at the moment." Harry said coldly.

"Harry, I'm going to give you some time to think about this; but you can't stay mad. We're going to need each other because times are only going to get darker." Hermione said.

Hermione stood up and left the Hospital Wing, leaving Harry thinking about his sister with Draco Malfoy. Leila of all people should know better! And Hermione, why did she keep this from him? He couldn't get the disturbing picture of Malfoy kissing his sister out of his head. He pulled at a chunk of his hair in frustration. He released his hair and rested his hand beside Leila's hand. When was this nightmare going to be over?

The Hospital Wing doors swung open again. Harry hoped it was Hermione coming to tell him that she was joking; but then again Hermione wasn't the type to pull his leg like that. The footsteps got closer and stopped. Harry looked up to find Pansy Parkinson glaring.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy hissed.

"Leila's my sister, in case you've forgotten." Harry hissed back.

"After what you did to Draco, you shouldn't be allowed anywhere near him. As for your sister, it's about time she got what she deserved." Pansy sneered.

"Got what she deserved?" Harry questioned.

"Draco cursing her, of course." Pansy said.

"Malfoy didn't mean to hit her." Harry said.

"Why do you think that?" Pansy asked icily.

"I don't think so, I know so. Malfoy…" Harry began.

Harry was interrupted by nails digging into his hand. His eyes widened, Leila's nails were digging into his hand. He looked to Leila who' eyelids were fluttering open. She was awake.

"What do you supposedly know Potter?" Pansy questioned.

Harry again looked to Leila, whose eyes were silently pleading with him to drop the conversation with Parkinson, and especially not say anything about her and Malfoy.

"Malfoy was trying to curse me. Leila was just trying to stop me from doing something stupid." Harry said.

Pansy rolled her eyes and walked away to Draco's bedside. Harry leaned closer to his sister.

"Leila?" Harry whispered.

"Wa...water." Leila said hoarsely.

Harry quickly stood up and poured a glass of water from the pitcher on the table beside Leila's bed. He handed Leila the glass, but she didn't get a firm grip on it, so he helped guide the glass to her mouth. When she was finished he set the glass back on the table.

"Harry." Leila whispered.

"Tell me it isn't true Leila." Harry whispered back.

"It hurts." Leila said with clenched teeth, gripping her side.

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey." Harry said.

Harry quickly ran to get Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey bustled to where Leila laid, tears streaming down her face in pain. Madam Pomfrey demanded that both Harry and Pansy leave the Hospital Wing immediately. Pansy refused to leave until Madam Pomfrey threatened detention and then left in a huff. Harry walked out slowly and waited outside to be let back in.

"Miss Potter where does it hurt?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"My side." Leila cried.

Madam Pomfrey rolled Leila onto her other side to examine where the pain was. It appeared that a shard of mirror was lodged in her side and a rib was broken. Madam Pomfrey quickly set to work removing the shard and mending the rib. When she was done, Leila looked paler than a ghost and her hair was matted to her head.

"I apologize for not doing something sooner. I didn't want to take the risk of something worse happening to you." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I understand." Leila said quietly.

"I should go inform the Headmaster of your condition." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Wait! How long have I…" Leila began.

"You were brought here last night. If you're having any troubles don't be afraid to ask for help and no overexerting yourself, Miss Potter. I'm having enough troubles with Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said.

Leila nodded and Madam Pomfrey walked away. Leila wondered how Draco was doing, but was interrupted by Harry walking back in.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked.

"I suppose." Leila said.

"We need to talk." Harry said.

"Harry, I'm not up to it right now. I'm really tired." Leila said.

"You've been sleeping all day." Harry said.

"And I just got a shard of mirror removed from my side and a broken rib mended." Leila said.

Harry walked to leave, but turned toward Leila.

"Just tell me one thing; tell me what you said last night isn't true." Harry said.

"Tell you what isn't true?" Leila asked.

"Tell me that you being in love with Malfoy isn't true." Harry said.

"I can't." Leila sighed.

The look on Harry's face was one of hurt, disgust, and disappointment. Leila couldn't recall ever receiving that look from her brother. It was always the two of them against the world, they normally didn't keep secrets. At least they didn't keep them until Draco. Harry walked away leaving Leila with tears streaming down her face. She cried herself to sleep before Madam Pomfrey could even give her a Dreamless Sleep potion.

When Leila awoke, the Hospital Wing was covered in darkness and voices were talking low. Leila focused on the voices.

"You honestly feel that wise, Headmaster." A voice growled.

"I do, Severus. Young Mr. Malfoy will not be expelled; he is far safer here for the time being." Dumbledore said.

"Safer? Considering Potter sent him here, I'm not so sure." Snape spat.

"I'm not excusing what Harry did; but he didn't know what the spell would do." Dumbledore said.

"Then he should have been smart enough to know not to use it." Snape growled.

"I agree, Severus; but what's done is done." Dumbledore spoke.

"And what about Leila's role in all this?' Snape asked.

"What exactly are you questioning about her?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why was she in the bathroom? I can only guess that she was siding with her brother." Snape said.

"I don't believe that to be the case." Dumbledore said.

"And why not? Don't tell me you're back on your love theory again." Snape sneered.

"Do you not believe it possible, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course not, she's a Potter and he's a Malfoy. They're as different as light and dark." Severus spat.

"I happen to remember a young red-headed Gryffindor girl who befriended a certain Slytherin…" Dumbledore began.

"I don't want to hear of it. Besides, this is different." Severus said.

By this point Leila had gotten out of bed and peered from behind the curtains to better listen to Dumbledore and Snape.

"Love changes a person Severus, you know that." Dumbledore said.

"And you're so sure that Leila Potter and Draco Malfoy are in love?" Snape asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Dumbledore smiled.

Professor Snape quickly looked to the place where Leila stood. Leila gasped at being caught and threw her hands over her mouth in horror.

"Eavesdropping, Potter? I should take points…" Snape began.

"Severus, she didn't mean any harm." Dumbledore said.

"I do." Leila began. "I love him."

"Then what were you doing in the bathroom?" Snape asked.

"Trying to stop my brother and my…my boyfriend from hexing each other." Leila said.

"And why should I believe you?" Snape questioned.

Leila thought for a moment and fumbled for her necklace with Draco's ring. She unhooked the necklace and removed the ring and handed it to Professor Snape.

"You don't have to believe me, but I wouldn't wear the ring of someone I didn't love." Leila said.

Snape examined the ring between his fingers.

"You can try it on his hand if you don't believe me." Leila said.

Snape handed the ring back to Leila and she returned it to her necklace.

"Five points from Slytherin for eavesdropping Potter." Snape said curtly.

Leila knew the conversation was over as Snape billowed away with Professor Dumbledore. What she didn't know was whether Professor Snape believed her or not. Leila walked to where Draco lay as the moonlight shone upon his face. Draco was fast asleep, so Leila could only assume that Madam Pomfrey had given him a Dreamless Sleep potion. She reached her hand to his pale face. He looked so thin and his skin unnaturally pale. Leila wanted to do nothing more than to be in his arms and be reminded of his love. She picked up his hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Leila?" Draco asked rousing from his sleep.

"I'm right here, Draco." Leila said squeezing his hand.

"I…I…I'm s…s…sorry." Draco stammered.

"I know you are." Leila whispered.

"I wasn't aiming for you, I swear it." Draco said.

"I know, love. But I'm not particularly fond that you wanted to use an Unforgiveable on my brother though. " Leila said.

"I would never curse you." Draco said.

Draco sat up and motioned for Leila to sit beside him. Leila checked to make sure no one was watching and sat beside Draco. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him, taking notice to the bandages across his chest. Leila lightly traced the bandages.

"Does it hurt?" Leila asked.

"Not now. You?" Draco sighed.

"Not now." Leila said cuddling closer to Draco.

"I love you." Draco said kissing Leila's forehead.

"Why?" Leila asked.

"Don't you believe me?" Draco asked slightly offended.

"I do; I just want to hear why you love me." Leila whispered.

"Where do I begin?" Draco said in a low voice.

"Wherever you want." Leila chuckled.

"To begin with you get me, you see me for me." Draco said.

"And not as the person you want people to see. Why don't you let others see this side of you?" Leila asked.

"I just can't." Draco said.

"Why not?" Leila asked.

"I'm a Malfoy." Draco said.

"And I'm a Potter. It's only a name, Draco." Leila said.

"It's more than that." Draco said.

"How so?" Leila asked.

"It just is." Draco sighed.

"Why else do you love me?" Leila asked trying to reduce the tension.

Draco tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"Because. You're. An. Excellent. Kisser." Draco said kissing her between every word.

"Are you trying to smooth talk me, Draco Malfoy?" Leila giggled.

"Is it working?" Draco smirked.

"What do you think?" Leila asked.

Draco kissed Leila again, but the couple was interrupted by footsteps from Madam Pomfrey. Leila quickly jumped off Draco's bed. She could tell Draco was frustrated, so she quickly kissed him and tiptoed back to her bed.

Leila was released from the Hospital Wing the next day, while Madam Pomfrey was determined to keep Draco for a few extra days since he kept reopening one of his wounds and Madam Pomfrey wasn't familiar with the curse used on him. Leila found Hermione waiting for her outside the Hospital Wing.

"Where's Harry?" Leila asked.

"He's busy with Ron." Hermione said.

"Busy, right." Leila scoffed.

"He's mad right now, but he'll get over it." Hermione said.

"You haven't said anything to Ron or anyone have you?" Leila asked.

"I haven't said anything, but I really think you should tell..." Hermione began.

"Good, it's staying that way for now." Leila said.

Leila headed up the stairs for the Gryffindor common room. She knew her brother was hiding out in there, and she was bound and determined to speak with him.

"The Slytherin common room isn't this direction." Hermione commented.

"We're not going there; you're taking me to talk with my brother." Leila said.

"You just got released from the hospital." Hermione argued.

"I need to talk with Harry." Leila said.

"Maybe you should just give Ginny time to smooth things over. He would do anything for her." Hermione suggested.

"I don't need her to smooth things over. He's my brother and we've always been there for each other; things shouldn't be any different this time. I don't need his girlfriend to smooth things over. We've always worked things out before." Leila said.

"Leila, I'm not so sure about this…" Hermione began.

"Either you let me in or I'll get the password from a first year." Leila threatened.

"Fine, fine, I'll let you in." Hermione gave in.

When they reached the Gryffindor common room, Hermione gave the password and the two girls walked in. Most people were surprised to see Leila Potter strolling through the Gryffindor common room, but she quickly made her way to the staircase and then to the sixth year boys' dormitory. She found Harry with Ron playing Wizard's Chess.

"Ron, please leave, I need to talk with Harry, alone." Leila said.

"Whatever you need to say to me, you say in front of Ron." Harry said coldly.

"Ron, please?" Leila pleaded.

"I think I'm gonna stay out of this one, mate." Ron said.

Ron stood up and left the room, where Hermione was waiting for him. Harry glared at his sister and then quickly gazed up at the ceiling.

"I get that you don't want to see me; but I'm going to make you listen to me." Leila said.

"What could you possibly have to say that I would want to hear? I already know that you're in love with the one guy I hate the most." Harry hissed.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Harry." Leila pleaded.

"He's a bad guy, Leila. Malfoy's a Death Eater!" Harry shouted.

"You don't know that! Besides, he's different with me." Leila argued.

"How long have you been seeing Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I've been seeing Draco since September." Leila said calmly.

"September! You've been lying to me for that long!" Harry questioned.

"I haven't been lying to you!" Leila pleaded.

"No, you just haven't been completely honest with me." Harry said.

"And I'm sorry about that. I was scared you wouldn't understand, which by the way you're acting, I was right." Leila said.

"Why now, Leila? He's been after you for how many years now? You've always said that you would never give into him." Harry said.

"Something changed. I don't know what; but something changed." Leila said.

"Obviously something changed. I don't know if I can trust you anymore." Harry said coldly.

"You've got to be kidding me! Why can't you trust me?' Leila asked.

"You could be feeding Malfoy information." Harry argued.

"I would never do that to you Harry. You're my brother! Besides, we don't talk about you; you're a rather sore spot for the both of us. " Leila retorted.

"Then it looks like you know what side to pick." Harry said.

"What do you mean picking sides?" Leila questioned.

"I mean you're going to have to choose a side Leila." Harry said.

"As in you or him?" Leila questioned.

"Yes. Either you're for me or you're for him. There's no having both." Harry said.

"This isn't fair, Harry." Leila said stomping her foot.

"This is more than fair. It should be an easy decision for you, because he's a Death Eater!" Harry yelled.

"I love him Harry. I'm in love with him!" Leila shouted.

"If that's your decision, then I don't want to see you." Harry said.

"What if I told you I didn't want you dating Ginny, would you listen to me?" Leila asked.

"Ginny's your friend. Malfoy is and never will be my friend." Harry said.

"Harry." Leila sighed.

"I know that you've had guy problems since Cedric, but I never thought you'd sink so low as a piece of scum like Malfoy." Harry scoffed.

"Don't bring up Cedric." Leila hissed.

"You couldn't have picked anyone else, but you picked Malfoy. You disgust me." Harry spat.

"I can see that you're upset, so we'll finish this discussion some other time." Leila said.

"Don't even bother talking to me again, unless Malfoy is no longer a part of your life." Harry hissed.

"Fine!" Leila yelled.

"Fine!" Harry shouted back.

Leila glared at her brother and slammed the door on her way out. She could feel the tears stinging at her eyes. What was she going to do? She had always supported Harry; but he couldn't support her this one time? She walked down the stairs and made her way to the Gryffindor common room, where she found Hermione, Ron, and Ginny waiting for her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Leila said.

"Don't want to talk about what?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Ron asked.

"Like I said, I don't want to talk about it." Leila said.

Leila looked to Hermione, who forced a smile, which wasn't returned. Leila shook her head and headed out of the Gryffindor common room, down to the dungeons. She made her way to the Slytherin common room. If she thought the Slytherins hated her before, she was mistaken. The looks she received walking through the common room were terrifying. It seemed like the entire House was taking sides on the issue, and apparently they were taking Draco's side.

"What the hell did Malfoy do to you, Potter?" Daphne sneered.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Leila said through gritted teeth.

"But what I do know is that Malfoy's in the Hospital Wing after something happened with you, your idiot brother, and Malfoy." Daphne snapped.

"Maybe if we were friends I would tell you." Leila said stomping off.

Leila walked into her room and decided to focus on her homework, but she couldn't focus on it in her room, so she hurried to the library. Leila couldn't focus on her homework there either. Her thoughts were plagued by Harry and Draco, and being forced to choose a side. She knew she would side against Voldemort, but she wasn't completely sold that Draco belonged to Voldemort. Leila's mind could comprehend how someone like Draco could completely make himself void of all emotions and be a Death Eater. She knew he couldn't because he was capable of love, but making Harry realize that was next to impossible. Leila stayed in the library until it closed and then slowly headed back to the common room for what was bound to be a long night.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Leila entered the common room to find it practically deserted, so she took a seat on the couch. She hadn't gone back to the hospital wing to see Draco as she promised. She couldn't after the ultimatum Harry had given her. She felt so stuck, again. Every time something seemed to be going right, everything fell apart and she was forced to choose between Draco and Harry, brother and boyfriend, light and dark, good and evil. Or at least that was the black and white picture, and Leila wanted to find the gray area. Leila rubbed her temples in contemplation. She could never turn on her brother, but at the same time she didn't want to lose the one boy who loved and understood her.

"Why didn't you come see me?" Draco asked from behind her.

"Draco, what are you doing here? Madam Pomfrey said she wasn't going to release you for a few days yet." Leila said.

"You didn't come see me and I wanted to see you." Draco said.

Leila turned to face Draco. He was still unnaturally pale, with dark circles around his eyes. He looked on the verge of breaking down. She had always found him handsome, but something was wrong, like something was slowly eating at him. His eyes didn't have that arrogant sparkle to them and his Malfoy smirk was no longer plastered to his face. Leila knew that this wasn't all because of her, or at least she hoped that it wasn't because of her. She stood up and examined the common room to make sure no one was there. She then stepped closer to Draco and placed her hands on his face, with his hands resting on hers.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Leila whispered.

"You didn't come see me." Draco whispered back.

"I'm sorry about that, I was busy." Leila said.

"Busy?" Draco spat.

"Harry's mad at me so I took my frustrations out on my homework rather than you." Leila said.

"Saint Potter's doing again, should have known." Draco muttered.

"Draco, just forget about him. You should be back in the hospital wing. You don't look so well." Leila said.

"I'm fine." Draco sneered.

"You can tell me you know." Leila sighed.

"Tell you what?" Draco asked.

"Tell me anything. Whatever it is that's eating at you. It's not healthy to keep it locked up inside of you." Leila said.

Draco looked into her eyes. She was genuinely concerned about him. He wanted to tell her, but if he told her he would lose her. She would never forgive him for what he was trying to do, should he succeed. But right now he was sooner to his own death rather than Dumbledore's. Draco knew that if she kept looking at him like that he would eventually cave in, so instead he placed his lips on hers. Leila instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Draco kissed her more passionately, but soon became short of breath and began coughing.

"You need to get back to the hospital wing." Leila commented.

"Like I told you I'm…" Draco began.

"Fine? No, come on, I'll walk with you. I can't have you passing out on the way there." Leila said.

"No. I'm not going, I'm staying with you." Draco said firmly.

"Draco, please? You need to get better and you won't be able to do that snogging me." Leila said.

Draco's glanced away from her as he felt her arm wrap around his torso. She then placed his arm over her shoulder as she led them out of the common room. Draco leaned a little more heavily on Leila, just to be closer to her. She really was too good for him, but she was his. He would never admit it to anyone, and even though Leila wasn't a pureblood, he could picture the rest of his life with her. He could see her standing by his side with a couple of kids. But with this war, he would never have that, so he wanted to hold onto her while he still could. Draco a bit too preoccupied by his thoughts didn't even realize that they were already to the hospital wing.

"This is where I leave you." Leila said.

Draco didn't respond.

"I love you. I'll come see you tomorrow. I promise." Leila whispered for only him to hear.

Leila stood on her tippy-toes, kissed his cheek, and walked away. Walking away, that's what she should do with Draco. She knew that he was a Death Eater, even if he hadn't officially spoken the words to her. Death Eaters wanted to kill Harry, her only family. She couldn't imagine Draco as a cold-hearted Death Eater, at least not the Draco she knew. But the Draco she knew could turn his emotions off as with the motion of a wand. The only problem was he held a firm grasp on her heart. How she let Draco manage to do that was still uncertain to her, but she had done it. Leila finally reached the common room again and quickly went to bed to be rid of the day.

But she couldn't fall asleep. Her thoughts kept turning back to her boyfriend. He claimed that she was the only girl he ever fully let in; but why wouldn't he let her all the way in? She had been trying for months to get Draco to have a change of heart, to leave his Dark roots behind; but she was nowhere closer than where she started. If he would only tell her; but then again, there was a way she could find out without him actually telling her. Leila shook her head. She couldn't possibly think of doing that spell. It would be an invasion of privacy, almost as if she couldn't trust him; but it also could help her understand him more. She couldn't do such a thing, could she?

Leila awoke the next morning and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she got there, she hesitated as where to sit. She hadn't sat at the Slytherin table for quite some time, but with Harry mad at her she wasn't sure to sit at the Gryffindor table. She decided to take her chances with the Gryffindor table but found that Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't there. Leila sighed and was about to leave the Great Hall, when she saw Hermione enter with Ron and Harry.

"You can sit with us." Hermione said.

"I won't be joining if she is." Harry said.

"Suit yourself then." Hermione said.

"You know I was just going to head out." Leila said.

"Leila, if Harry wants to act like that, then let him." Hermione said.

"Wait, why are we mad at Leila?" Ron asked.

"Ask her yourself. I'm going to go sit with Ginny." Harry said storming off.

"What's eating him?" Ron asked.

Hermione sat down and gave Leila the look to tell Ron. Leila sighed; Ron was her friend, and a pretty good one at that. Leila sat down and looked at Ron who was already devouring his bowl of Pixie Puffs.

"Are you sure you want to get in the middle of this?" Leila asked.  
"Harry's my best mate and you're my friend too." Ron said.

"I'll understand if you never want to speak to me after this…" Leila began.

"That bad is it? It's not like you've went and joined You-Know-Who's side. Have you?" Ron asked.

"No, I haven't, but…" Leila continued.

"Just tell him already!" Hermione hissed.

"Fine. Erm…first, do you promise not to tell anyone or at least not anyone who doesn't know?" Leila asked.

"Who all knows?" Ron asked.

"Harry, Hermione, me, and …. Draco Malfoy." Leila said.

"Why the bloody hell does Malfoy know?" Ron shouted.

"Sh!" Hermione and Leila shushed Ron.

"Sorry, why the bloody hell does Malfoy know?" Ron whispered.

"Do you promise?" Leila asked.

"Fine, fine; I promise." Ron said.

"The reason Harry's mad at me and Draco knows it because I'm dating him." Leila said hesitantly.

"You're barking. Hermione, tell me she's barking." Ron said.

"She's telling the truth, Ron. The only reason she told me is because I caught them snogging." Hermione added.

"No wonder Harry's pissed. He's hated Malfoy since forever and then to find out his sister's snogging the bloke; that'd be like Ginny snogging Malfoy. Disgusting, I'd never allow it." Ron thought out loud.

"Any other opinion you need to voice?" Leila hissed.

"I was only thinking." Ron said.

"Maybe next time think in your head." Leila commented.

"Sorry, but it is rather shocking news." Ron said.

"Are you mad at me then?" Leila asked.

"Mad, not really, more like confused as hell. You're honestly telling me that you're dating Draco Malfoy?" Ron said.

"How many times do we need to go over this?" Leila complained.

"Are you using him to get something? I mean it would make things make much more sense." Ron continued.

"Bloody hell." Leila groaned.

"I think Leila has genuine feelings for Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Huh." Ron said.

Ron then turned his attention back to his cereal. He took several bites while Hermione and Leila watched him confusedly.

"What? I'm hungry." Ron said with his mouth full of cereal.

"Always thinking of your stomach." Hermione muttered.

"You're not going to say anymore? You're not going to tell me to stop seeing him?" Leila asked.

"I'm assuming Harry already told you that." Ron said taking another spoonful of cereal, dribbling some milk on his chin.

"So that's it then, no yelling?" Leila asked.

"I can guarantee that Harry did that too." Ron said.

"I should have told you first." Leila muttered.

Leila ate breakfast with Hermione and Ron, while receiving glares from her brother, whom sat further down the Gryffindor table with Ginny. She really wanted to make things right with her brother and she dreaded the only way she could do it. Leila walked out of the Great Hall and leaned against the wall, waiting for her brother. Harry walked out holding hands with Ginny.

"Harry, wait up!" Leila called.

Harry and Ginny stopped walking. Ginny quickly kissed Harry on the cheek and walked away.

"What don't you understand about me not wanting to talk to you?" Harry asked.

"Harry we've always worked things out before; I'm your sister." Leila said.

"A sister who betrayed me." Harry hissed.

"I haven't betrayed you." Leila shot back.

"Have you ended things with him yet?" Harry asked.

"No, but…" Leila began.

"Then you know where I stand." Harry said turning to walk away.

"I have always had your back Harry. I didn't like it when you dated Chang and you knew I didn't like her. Did I act like a baby and cut you out? No, I didn't." Leila shouted.

"You were hardly around last year." Harry quipped back.

"Oh really, where was I then?" Leila hissed.

"You were too busy mourning over Cedric because you were in love with someone you could never have. That seems to be a recurring theme for you, doesn't it?" Harry shouted.

"Take that back!" Leila yelled.

"Both of you knock it off! The whole school can hear you!" Hermione shouted exiting the Great Hall with Ron trailing.

"This is why I'm not talking with her." Harry said.

"Harry, mate, I don't like what she did; but she's your sister and our friend. It's not like she's went and joined You-Know-Who's side." Ron said.

"She probably has." Harry scoffed.

Leila hastily rolled up her left sleeve to show a bare forearm.

"There you are, Harry. Happy? I would never join Voldemort; never ever! He killed our parents and has tried to kill us on multiple occasions. You may think I'm an idiot for whom I chose to love; but I'm not mental enough to join Voldemort." Leila said.

"Harry, let's all try to be reasonable." Hermione commented.

"I'll consider being reasonable, when she does the reasonable thing and breaks things off with him." Harry said.

This time Harry turned to go, and he actually walked away from Leila, Ron, and Hermione. Leila shook her head in discouragement and walked with Hermione to their first class of the day. Leila could hardly concentrate through her classes. Harry refused to sit anywhere near her or look at her. She knew he would be mad when he found out, but never did she imagine he would stoop to something so petty and low. It was almost like she was at odds with Granger again, except this time she was at odds with her brother. Hermione and Ron tried not to choose sides, and Leila wasn't comfortable having them attempt to hold the peace. So she was glad when classes came to an end and she could sneak off to go see Draco.

Leila walked into the hospital wing as Pansy Parkinson was leaving.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Pansy sneered.

"Madam Pomfrey wanted a brief check-up, is that a problem Parkinson?" Leila smoothly lied.

Pansy turned her nose up in disapproval and quickly walked away from Leila. Leila was suspicious if Pansy was on to her and Draco. Leila was already ostracized by the Slytherins; but she knew Draco wouldn't do well being on the wrong side of their House. She walked through an empty hospital wing to where Draco lay, pretending to be asleep.

"Parkinson's gone, love; it's only me." Leila whispered in his ear.

"You came?" Draco said somewhat in shock.

"Of course I came, I promised that I would." Leila said.

"What about The Chosen One?" Draco sneered.

"I made you a promise and I intend on keeping it." Leila snipped.

"Good, Parkinson was getting bloody annoying." Draco drawled.

"I don't know what you ever saw in her." Leila commented.

"She's different once you get to know her." Draco said.

"Is that why you dated her then?" Leila asked.

"No, I did that to piss you off." Draco smirked.

"Only took six years to do so." Leila said.

Draco sighed and looked away from Leila.

"What're you thinking about?" Leila asked.

"Nothing." Draco mumbled.

"You're thinking about something." Leila said sternly.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about." Draco said.

"I think I can make that judgment for myself." Leila said.

"Well, I made it for you." Draco said.

"What's so bad about telling me?" Leila asked.

"You need to understand that there are some things I can't tell you. Sometimes you're too nosy for your own good." Draco said.

"So now this is my fault?" Leila hissed.

"You always twist my words." Draco sneered.

"And you will never let me all the way in!" Leila shouted.

"I can't! Don't you understand that? Am I not enough for you?" Draco hissed.

"I keep trying to hold onto you, onto us, for dear life; but you always seem to be pushing me away! This won't work if you won't fully let me in!" Leila cried.

"What you have is what you get." Draco said coldly.

"I'm done with this conversation. I asked one thing of you and you won't even try." Leila said putting her hands up in defeat.

"Leila, don't be mad." Draco sighed, letting his cold façade melt away.

"I'm not mad, Draco; I'm not mad." Leila said.

Leila simply walked away from Draco, something she had been doing a lot of recently. Walking away and fighting, the top two activities for the couple since Harry had found out about them. Leila was almost to her breaking point, and she knew that Draco was close to his as well. She shook her head and walked to the Great Hall for an early dinner, where Harry would not be present and then continued to the library until it closed. From there she made her way to the Slytherin common room.

Leila sat in the Slytherin common room curled up on the couch with a book she had recently checked out from the library. The Slytherins had deserted the common room almost an hour before, leaving Leila alone, which she was fine with. Her room was filled with girls who hated her, so the common room was the better option. Leila turned the page and was slightly startled by the common room door opening. Draco walked through the door.

"Madam Pomfrey said she'd release you tomorrow, Draco." Leila sighed.

"I couldn't sleep without apologizing to you." Draco said.

"What's done is done." Leila said.

"I know you have every right to be mad at me, but I really am sorry. But I just can't." Draco said.

Draco looked at Leila with a pang of sadness in his eyes. Leila sighed.

"Oh come here." Leila said patting the couch.

Draco sat beside Leila and rested his head on her shoulder. Leila brushed away his tousled hair which fell in front of his eyes. He then wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"You're awfully clingy tonight." Leila teased.

"It's been so long since I've gotten to actually hold you." Draco yawned.

"You should get back to the hospital wing and get a decent night's sleep." Leila said.

"Just a little while longer?" Draco asked.

"Fine, but why don't you rest your head on my lap so I can continue reading." Leila suggested.

Draco moved so that his head was resting on Leila's lap. He was asleep in no more than five minutes. Leila sighed, set her book down, and ran her fingers through Draco's hair. If only her eleven year old self could see her know: in love with Draco Malfoy. She struggled with when the change occurred, when she actually fell in love with him. It was true what some say: love sometimes does come softly. Draco then began to mutter in his sleep.

"Stop! He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me."

"Draco." Leila said, shoving him.

Draco didn't wake up. Instead he clung to Leila in fear. Fear, an emotion she could never recall seeing on Draco Malfoy. Leila shook him again, but he continued to mutter. Leila's thoughts immediately turned to what his could possibly be. Her wand lay on the side table beside her. She could easily pick it up and hopefully find out what was bothering him. Leila slowly reached for her wand weighing the pros and cons. It was possible that Draco could never know she went into his thoughts, or he could wake up and be very pissed off. This could be a deal-breaker in their relationship, but Leila didn't like seeing him like this. Sleeping was where Occlumency shields were at their weakest. She knew he was trained, but maybe she could get past the guards he put up. Leila's hand gripped her wand as her breathing became uneven.

"Draco." Leila whispered.

Draco continued to mutter in his sleep and didn't even flinch at the whisper of his name. Leila took a deep breath and removed her wand from the table, and pointed it at Draco's temple. She knew that Snape had failed at getting into Draco's thoughts, but she figured that she would have the best luck getting inside his head. He trusted her, and if he found out, that trust would be broken. But Leila was determined to know what he feared so she could help him and sway him to the right side, the light side, her side.

"Bloody hell." Leila groaned.

Leila closed her eyes tightly shut and firmly grasped her wand.

"_Legilimens!_" Leila whispered.

Leila instantly burst through flashes of memories in Draco's mind.

_*Leila stood there with a sad expression on her face and her arm in a sling, Draco quickly turned his back to her and walked away._ The scene was after the debacle at the Department of Mysteries. This is when the change began, after his father had been arrested for being a Death Eater. This is when he tried to harden his heart toward her, but he had failed.

*_Draco's mother stood before him in tears. "Come, my son. It is time." Draco walked through a set of doors and before him stood Voldemort._

_*"Do you swear it?" Voldemort hissed. "I swear, my lord." Draco whispered shakily, his voice unsure of himself. Voldemort's wand pressed against Draco's left arm and Draco screamed and writhed in pain. _These scenes must be from Draco's initiation into the Death Eaters. He wasn't ready to be a part of them; but it was forced upon him.

*_Bellatrix had Draco pushed up against a wall with her wand pointed at his head. "You're supposed to block me out! You'll surely fail the Dark Lord if you can't perform a simple shield!" Bellatrix screamed. "I won't fail!" Draco shouted back. "If you keep focused on that Potter girl, you will!" Bellatrix fired back. Draco mustered a nasty sneer as Bellatrix forced her wand at his temple._

_*"Be safe, my son. Don't let that Potter girl get in the way. If you fail the Dark Lord, he will surely kill you." Narcissa whispered and kissed her son good-bye as he boarded the Hogwarts Express._

_*"You're letting the Potter girl get in the way aren't you? You must not fail him!" Bellatrix lunged at Draco. She pointed her wand at his temple, but quickly backed away. "Happy? You taught me well!" Draco sneered. He pushed Bellatrix away; his hand was missing his Slytherin ring. _Leila could only guess that this scene had taken place during their Christmas break, probably after the attack on the Burrow.

*_Draco was crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom "If I don't do this he'll kill me. I can't do it; but I have to. I need more time. I don't want to die."_

Leila opened her eyes, stinging with tears. She immediately threw her wand on the floor. She gasped and looked at Draco. He hadn't woken up yet. She was thankful for that much; but her thoughts were spinning. Draco was deep into this mess, and there was no easy way out for him. She remembered that his mother had told her to stay away from him at the beginning of the year. She probably should have listened. She really was distracting Draco. The more he was with her; the more likely Voldemort would kill him. She still had no idea what his mission was; but the thought of Draco dying because of her she couldn't handle. There had to be a way she could fix this.

A tear slipped from Leila's eyes to Draco's cheek. Draco's hand absently moved to his cheek as his eyes fluttered open. He rolled his head to face Leila.

"What's wrong, Leila?" Draco mumbled.

"S…s…sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Leila whimpered.

"Leila, why are you crying?" Draco asked, sitting up.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I love you so much, Draco." Leila said burying her face in Draco's shoulder.

Draco confusedly wrapped one arm around her shoulder and the other hand ran through her hair. His head felt a little fuzzy, and he shook his head to be rid of the feeling. Draco could only guess that the change in her mood from anger to tears was one of those girl things he would never understand. Leila lifted her head and kissed his cheek.

"Why does it have to be so hard and complicated?" Leila asked.

"Why does what have to be hard and complicated?" Draco asked.

"Being together: you and me." Leila said.

"Dunno, but we knew that it wasn't going to be easy when we started though." Draco said.

"I just never imagined it would be this hard. I mean Harry…" Leila began.

"I can take care of Scarhead for you. I think a little payback is in order." Draco said.

Leila inwardly cringed. He was placing her and her happiness above his mission. She knew that most girls would be happy and ecstatic that a guy was putting her first; but with Draco's life in the balance, being first in his life felt wrong. Leila sat up straight and placed her hand on Draco's cheek.

"Draco, you haven't even been released from the hospital from the last time yet." Leila sighed.

"And I can see where this conversation is quickly going. You're going to tell me to go back to the hospital wing." Draco sighed.

Draco stood up to leave, but Leila quickly grabbed his arm. Her emotions were confusing her; but right now she needed him. She would decide what was best from there. He quickly turned around, with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Neither of them heard the footsteps coming from behind them.

"Don't go." Leila whispered.

"All you have to do is ask." Draco slightly smiled.

"Stay; please stay with me." Leila said never breaking eye contact.

Draco slightly smirked and sat back down on the couch. He swung his feet onto the couch as Leila crawled in closer to him and snuggled up close. His arms wrapped around her and held her tightly as she inhaled his familiar and comforting scent. Draco kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." Draco whispered.

"I love you too. I just sometimes wish we didn't have to hide from the rest of the world." Leila said.

"I know; but we also agreed to this when we started." Draco said.

"I understand why we have to; but sometimes I wish things were different." Leila trailed off.

"As do I." Draco mumbled.

Leila trailed her hand on Draco's arm, feeling slightly guilty for invading his thoughts. What made her feel worse was that he didn't even know and she didn't know if she would ever be brave enough to tell him. Bravery definitely wasn't her forte, probably why she made Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. If she had been in Gryffindor things would be much different and she probably wouldn't be in such a predicament. Leila looked up to find Draco asleep and yawned. She knew she should head to bed, but just this once she was going to stay. She rested her head back on Draco's chest and soon was fast asleep.

The footsteps in the dark crept closer to the couch where Draco and Leila slept. The light from the fireplace cast light on the intruder: a jealous Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco in love with Potter?" Pansy spat.

Pansy wanted to curse Leila for stealing Draco away from her. She even was so far as having her wand drawn when a better idea came into her head.

"You don't to hide from the world? Don't worry you won't have to." Pansy smirked.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Leila snuggled closer to Draco in her sleep, while his arms held her tightly enclosed. Neither was aware that Pansy was pacing the common room plotting their demise. Pansy turned her back to the sleeping couple on the couch and headed for the dormitories; but stole one last glance and smirked before turning her back again. Minutes later Slytherin girls from all years began pouring into the common room in pajamas with gasps and shocked looks on their faces. The girls surrounded the couple gossiping no more above a whisper. Several first year girls confusedly conversed about the scene before them, quite near the still asleep couple.

"Draco Malfoy and Leila Potter?"

"I thought he hated her!"

"I thought she hated him!"

Pansy spotted the three girls on her way to the boys' dormitories, so she went to them and pushed them back further.

"We don't want to wake them quite yet." Pansy smirked.

The three girls nodded in delight. Something big was about to go down and they wanted to be there to witness it. Daphne slowly entered the common room in her bathrobe trying to stifle a yawn. She was immediately woken up at the sight of Leila sleeping on Draco. She stopped walking and stood, with her eyes wide in amazement.

"And to think we thought she was snogging Theo." Pansy drawled on her way back to the boys' dormitories.

"Pansy, what are you doing?" Daphne hissed grabbing Pansy's arm.

"Relax, Greengrass. I'm just giving them what they wanted." Pansy said pushing Daphne's hand from her arm.

"Have you even thought about what you're doing?" Daphne asked.

"Of course, I'm not some bloody Gryffindor." Pansy spat in disgust.

"And what exactly do you get out of this?" Daphne asked.

"Potter will be humiliated, what more could we want?" Pansy said rolling her eyes.

"We?" Daphne hissed.

"Don't go soft on me now, Greengrass." Pansy said walking away.

Daphne took a few steps closer to Draco and Leila. She squeezed the bridge of her nose in contemplation. She really should do something to stop Pansy, but there was no way that this would stay a secret, what with all the Slytherin girls in the common room. The whole school would know by the end of breakfast. Daphne felt bad for Leila and slightly guilty for shutting her out. Leila _had_ been telling the truth. Daphne wanted no part in this so she turned to go back upstairs, until Astoria caught her. Astoria was also dressed in her bathrobe, with her long dark hair pulled back into a braid.

"Can you believe it?" Astoria asked.

"Just go back to bed, Astoria." Daphne said.

"And miss the show? I don't think so." Astoria retorted.

Astoria flipped her braid and walked back to where her friends stood gossiping. The sleepy Slytherin boys were confusedly entering the common room, grumbling about a House meeting. Daphne knew this wasn't going to end well, so she went back to her room. The whole common room was abuzz; but neither Draco nor Leila woke. Theodore Nott attempted to hex Draco, but Pansy placed her hand on his arm, causing his curse to be aimed at an unsuspecting third year.

"Don't you want, Potter to pay for humiliating you like this?" Pansy asked.

"I'd prefer just to kill Malfoy." Theo grunted.

The third year wailed in pain and Pansy went over to shut him up. The chatter came to a quick halt as Professor Snape entered the common room looking rather peeved.

"What is the meaning of all this ruckus?" Snape hissed.

Professor Snape pushed through the crowd of students and when he escaped he was not pleased by the sight before him: Draco Malfoy and Leila Potter asleep on the couch.

"Miss Potter, Mister Malfoy." Professor Snape growled.

"Five more minutes, Uncle Vernon." Leila mumbled.

Draco awoke first, eyes wide with horror. He shoved at Leila to get off him, which caused her to wake. Draco and Leila instantly backed away from each other to opposite sides of the couch, neither saying a word. Both were in shock and no idea what to do. Leila's face was bright red with embarrassment, while a slight pink tinged Draco's pale face. Pansy stood next to Professor Snape with a smirk plastered on her face.

"I think there are rules about this, Professor. I don't think prefects should be exempt from the rules." Pansy said matter-of-factly.

"Silence, Miss Parkinson. I will deal with this. Malfoy, Potter, follow me." Snape said coldly.

Draco and Leila seemed to be frozen in shock.

"Now. And I want the rest of you back in bed!" Snape snapped.

Both quickly jumped from the couch and pushed through the crowd behind Snape. The boys were making cat-calls, while the girls were glaring. Draco and Leila refused to look at each other, so they walked with their heads hung. Professor Snape led them from the common room to his office. The walk there was eerily silent. When they arrived in the office, they both took their usual seats in front of Professor Snape's desk. Snape stood behind his desk with his back to them.

"Never in all my years of teaching have I had two students who cause as much trouble as you two do." Snape said through gritted teeth. "I demand to know the meaning of this!"

Draco stared at his feet, while Leila buried her head in her hands. Snape quickly spun on his heel to face Draco and Leila.

"Answer me." Snape bellowed.

"And say what exactly?" Leila groaned.

"For starters, Mister Malfoy is supposed to be in the hospital wing. Why are you not there?" Snape drawled.

Draco remained silent, with his gaze still on his feet. Leila looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"It's quite obvious, isn't it? He came to see me and we fell asleep." Leila said.

"You expect me to believe something so innocent?" Snape said coldly.

"It's the truth, isn't it, Draco?" Leila asked.

Draco still didn't respond. Was he going to remain silent the whole time? She understood the shock of the situation, she was in the middle of it too, after all, but right now it was as if he had completely shut himself off from her. This was the one thing she had often been worried would happen. But Leila couldn't help but wondering why he decided now of all times.

"And why is it that Mister Malfoy would come to see you?" Snape continued.

Leila again looked to Draco to answer, but he didn't.

"Again, I believe it to be obvious." Leila said slowly.

"Explain." Snape drawled.

"Why should I explain something which you already know?" Leila retorted.

"One point from Slytherin for your cheek, Potter." Snape hissed.

"I don't give a damn about points." Leila said rolling her eyes.

"No, I suppose you don't, but if you want to survive the rest of the school year, you had better start." Snape furthered. "Now, why was Mister Malfoy seeing you Miss Potter?" Snape asked.

"Because Draco and I are together, which you already knew." Leila answered.

"You want me to believe you care for Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"You also know the answer to that." Leila said.

"Then Mister Malfoy, do you have the same feelings for Miss Potter?" Snape asked slowly.

Leila hoped Draco would respond, but he didn't. She always hated how he could only show her how he felt. If that truly was he felt. They put on so many acts, Leila wondered if everything he told her, every moment with him was a lie.

"I take it that he doesn't." Snape drawled.

Leila snapped. She hopped out of her chair and turned to Draco.

"You're a bloody coward." Leila yelled.

Draco didn't flinch and didn't look at Leila.

"What's so damn interesting about that floor?" Leila hissed.

"Detention, Miss Potter!" Snape said menacingly.

Leila looked ready to argue more, but she bit her tongue and sat back down in her chair. Why was Draco doing this? Perhaps she was wrong about him. Professor Snape finally sat down rigidly on his chair.

"As for the matter in common room, you will both receive detention." Snape began.

"Two more detentions!" Leila cried.

"Make that three." Snape drawled.

"But sir!" Leila gasped.

"Four." Snape continued.

Leila put her hands up and hung her head in defeat. Snape took a deep breath and continued.

"I don't know what you two are trying to get at; but know that I will tolerate no more of your foolishness. Now, Miss Potter go to bed, and I expect you in your own." Snape said.

"But what about Draco?" Leila asked.

"I need a word with Mister Malfoy and if I find you waiting for him in the hall, eavesdropping, or any other funny business I will find a way to have you expelled." Snape said icily.

Leila stood up to go, but looked at Draco before she did. He wouldn't make eye contact with her. He was still watching that damn floor. Leila shook her head and stormed back to the common room. She didn't want to give Snape any excuse to try and expel her. She knew that he didn't hate her as he did Harry; but she didn't want to cross him this time. Leila returned to an almost empty common room. The only person in there was Daphne. Daphne quickly stood up to meet Leila and handed Leila her wand.

"I found this on the floor. I knew it was yours." Daphne said.

"Thanks." Leila muttered.

"Long night?" Daphne asked.

"What do you want?" Leila hissed.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"I _mean_, why do you want to talk? We haven't talked in months." Leila said coldly.

"I just figured you could use a friend." Daphne said.

"Use a friend? We're not friends anymore, remember?" Leila said.

"Well, I thought…" Daphne began.

"You find out that I wasn't with Nott and suddenly want to be friends again? It doesn't work like that, Greengrass." Leila hissed.

"If that's how you want it." Daphne said, slightly offended.

"I didn't say that's how I wanted it, but at least Hermione doesn't stab me in the back over a guy." Leila shot back.

"So you actually befriended her? It's not all an act?" Daphne asked.

"I was desperate, but I suppose you've been saying the same thing about me and Draco." Leila said.

"I had nothing to do with that." Daphne hissed.

"Right, and Voldemort doesn't want to kill my brother. I don't believe you and I don't care what you have to say. Right now all I want to do is get some sleep before all hell breaks loose in the morning." Leila spun on her heel toward her room.

"Leila!" Daphne called.

Leila ignored Daphne's calling and headed for her dormitory. She knew that Parkinson and the rest of the girls would be awake, but Leila held her head high and walked inside. The girls watched her intently as she entered the room.

"Look girls, Potter's making the walk of shame." Pansy said.

The girls in the room giggled at Pansy's comment and Leila quickly drew her wand. Daphne walked into the room and saw the scene.

"You don't want to mess with me right now, Parkinson." Leila hissed.

"But I already did." Pansy smirked.

"Leila, think about what you're doing." Daphne pleaded.

Leila held her wand aimed at Pansy, but remembered Snape's warning and lowered her wand. Leila turned her back to the girls and took a few steps.

"Pathetic and weak is what you are, but I shouldn't have expected any differently seeing as you're a Mudblood's child." Pansy taunted.

"Try saying that to my face, Parkinson." Leila said spinning back to face Pansy.

"You know what I said, half-blood, and I hope you go just like your filthy Mudblood Mother." Pansy taunted again.

Leila again turned her back to Pansy, but not to walk away this time. This time she turned her back and then swung her fist at Pansy's face, nailing her square in the nose. Leila felt her knuckles crack at the blow to Pansy's face. Pansy's face began spewing blood everywhere as her screams filled the air. The other girls, too, began screaming, besides Daphne who stood there with her mouth wide open.

"You'll be expelled for sure, Potter." Pansy shouted in between screams.

"I'd rather be expelled for defending my mother's honor than hear you disgrace her name." Leila shouted back.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be seeing her soon." Pansy quipped.

Leila moved again to punch Pansy, but Daphne quickly intervened.

"Don't think I won't do the same to you." Leila hissed.

"She's not worth it." Daphne whispered.

Leila slowly relaxed as Daphne released her.

"I'll take care of them so that can get the sleep you wanted." Daphne whispered.

Daphne then turned to Pansy and her bleeding nose, her bathrobe already covered in scarlet blood.

"Maybe we should take Pansy to Madam Pomfrey." Daphne suggested.

Pansy moaned loudly as if she were going to die at any moment if she didn't seek medical attention. Leila rolled her eyes as the girls left the room. Peace and quiet. She probably wouldn't have this opportunity until the school settled down, which probably wouldn't happen for some time, knowing how they reacted to everything else. Leila changed into her pajamas and quickly plopped onto her bed, with her thoughts back to Draco. But she didn't think about him long, because sleep overtook her.

Leila woke up the next morning to find the girls fawning over Parkinson. Leila tried not to pay them any attention as she dressed for the day, but it was hard to miss the raccoon eyes Pansy had.

"I can't go to class looking like this." Pansy whined.

"It's not that bad." Tracey said.

"The woman is supposed to be a healer! How can she not have bruise removal paste?" Pansy shrieked.

The girls fawned a little more, glared at Leila, and left as Leila was still packing her book bag. She examined her swollen right hand. She had probably broken a knuckle or two, but it was worth it to see Parkinson's face like that. Her stomach growled; she didn't want to go to breakfast knowing that the whole school would know about last night's events, but her stomach refused to skip breakfast. Leila slowly walked to breakfast hoping that most of the school would already be gone. She was in for no such luck. When she walked through the doors of the Great Hall, all eyes were on her. It appeared that today everyone had decided to come to breakfast. Leila even spotted Draco sitting with Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini. Leila could hear the whispers about her; but it was nothing she wasn't used to. It seemed every year there was always something to talk about that involved her. Leila looked for Hermione who was sitting with Ron. They chose today of all days to sit at the opposite end of the Great Hall. Leila began her walk through the hall.

"Oi, Potter, if I tell you that I hate you, will you go snog me in the broom cupboard?" A seventh year Hufflepuff boy winked.

Leila stopped and narrowed her eyes.

"Boys, I think that's a yes!" the boy laughed.

Leila took a deep breath and kept walking as the boys laughed. A fifth year Gryffindor girl tried to trip her and multiple people shoved into her and laughed. Then if things couldn't get any worse, Pansy began goading her again.

"How long until they expel you, Potter?" Pansy drawled.

Daphne looked at her sympathetically and Draco even managed to catch a glance of her. Leila tried ignoring her; but Pansy kept on going.

"This is what you wanted Potter, isn't it? How do you think your Mudblood Mother would feel about this?" Pansy smirked.

Leila balled her hands into fists and moved to attack; but someone's arms held her back.

"Leave her alone, Parkinson." Harry hissed.

"Ooh, Potter needs her big brother to defend her. I'm _so_ scared." Pansy mocked.

"You should be, because next time you see Madam Pomfrey you'll be unrecognizable once I'm through with you. Nice face by the way." Harry said.

Pansy's face turned into a scowl as she went back to conversing with the other sixth year Slytherin girls. Hermione and Ron ran up to meet them.

"I'm so sorry Leila. We didn't even notice you come in." Hermione gasped.

Leila wondered how they could have missed her entrance, unless they were busy flirting with each other.

"It's fine, I just want to eat breakfast." Leila sighed.

The four walked to the end of the table, while Harry still had his arm wrapped around his sister, threatening anybody who so much as looked at Leila wrong.

"I thought you were mad at me." Leila asked.

"I am, but I have a right to be." Harry said.

"Then why not let me pummel Parkinson?" Leila asked.

"And see you actually get expelled? I said I was mad at you, not that I hated you and don't care about you. Besides every time the whole school hated me, you were there, right by my side. So I'm repaying the favor." Harry said.

The group sat down and Leila instantly reached for a scone. Leila took a bite of it and then conversation began.

"So is it true?" Ron asked.

"Ron." Hermione groaned.

"Is what true?" Leila asked.

"I heard that you attacked Pansy in her sleep. Broke a few of her ribs, her nose…" Ron began.

"That's not what I heard." Ginny said sliding down next to Harry.

"Ron, that's not what happened. And what did you hear Ginny?" Leila groaned.

"I heard that Pansy wanted to have a friendly chat with you about you snogging Malfoy in the common room, and that things instantly got ugly. An epic duel happened and you were going to lose so you physically attacked her." Ginny grinned.

"That's _so_ not even close to what happened." Leila said shaking her head.

"Except for the snogging, Malfoy part." Ron added.

"Ron!" Leila hissed.

"It's all right, I already know." Ginny said.

"Of course you do, the entire school does." Leila said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but Harry told me the other day." Ginny said.

Harry smacked his head and Leila turned to face him.

"Of course he did." Leila said.

"Sorry." Harry muttered.

"And I forgive you; which would be nice if you did the same for me." Leila said.

Harry didn't say anything, instead shoving a rather large spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"So what actually happened?" Ron asked.

"Don't pry, Ron." Hermione reprimanded.

"It's fine, Hermione. Parkinson kept insulting me and my mother, so I punched her once, as hard as I could, in the face. I smashed her face pretty well, as well as my knuckles." Leila said holding her sore hand.

"You should get that looked at." Hermione said.

"That's all? No, no…" Ron began.

"No what?" Leila asked.

"Nothing else happened? You punched her once? It seems so boring." Ron said.

"But have you seen Parkinson's face? Looks like one damn good punch." Ginny added.

"Thanks." Leila muttered.

"What did she say about Mum?" Harry asked.

Leila didn't answer him, however, because she was distracted by Draco. Draco was almost directly across from her at the Slytherin table. He wasn't focused on anyone or anything in particular, he just kept his eyes on the bowl of fruit before him. Boys from all Houses kept coming up to him and slapping his back, asking how he really managed to get to Leila Potter. Draco simply ignored them. He would mutter something almost inaudible to Crabbe, Goyle, or Zabini every once in a while; but more often than not he looked lost in his thoughts.

"Leila, I asked you what she said about Mum." Harry said.

"Oh, sorry. Well…" Leila began.

Leila was interrupted by Professor Snape tapping her on the shoulder.

"A word, Potter." Snape drawled.

"Yes, sir." Leila said hanging her head.

She was going to be expelled. Snape did say if anything else happened she would surely be expelled_. 'Ooh's'_ could be heard across the Great Hall as Leila followed Professor Snape for the second time in less than twelve hours. He led Leila into an abandoned classroom.

"A fight with Parkinson, Potter? I thought I warned you…" Snape began.

"She was insulting my mother!" Leila argued.

Snape quickly looked away from Leila as if he were lost in his memories. Leila knew that her mother had gone to school with Snape and that he had called her a Mudblood.

"You may not care about my mother…" Leila began.

"Silence." Snape snapped.

"I'll go pack my bags." Leila muttered.

"What?" Snape asked.

"You're going to expel me for fighting with Parkinson, aren't you?" Leila asked.

"Miss Parkinson provoked you so if I expelled you I would have to expel her, too. Seeing as her father is on the school board, that would not bode well for Hogwarts, but you must understand the seriousness of the situation. You will receive an extra two detentions from the ones you received last night." Snape said.

"How many is that again?" Leila cringed.

"Three." Snape said.

"But that's one less than…" Leila began.

"Do you enjoy spending time in detention? Your blasted father…" Snape began.

"Three it is then, Professor." Leila smiled.

Leila turned to go.

"Miss Potter, I'm going to warn you not to meddle in things where your meddling is not required." Snape added.

"Yes, sir." Leila said.

Snape nodded curtly and billowed out of the room before Leila could reach the door. His longer strides overtook hers. Leila left the classroom and headed to her first class, Ancient Runes. She passed several girls in the hall who shoved into her, causing her to drop her books to the floor. This day was definitely going to be a long one. Leila reached the classroom at the same time as Draco. They awkwardly tried to figure out who should go through the door first, both of them stopped and looked at each other.

"Hi." Leila said.

Draco simply nodded at her, looking away from her.

"Draco." Leila sighed.

Draco didn't respond because the couple began being taunted from several seventh years passing by.

"You going to snog her, Malfoy?" a boy shouted.

A few girls made kissy noises. Draco sneered and quickly entered the classroom accidentally stepping on Leila's foot. Leila sneered at the seventh years as well and followed Draco.

"You stepped on my foot." Leila hissed.

Draco sat down and attempted to make it look like he was busy reading his Ancient Runes text book.

"You're avoiding me." Leila said.

"No, I'm not." Draco muttered.

"Your book is upside down." Leila said.

Draco flipped the book right-side up and continued to busy himself with the book. Leila shook her head and moved to sit by the only other person in the classroom at that moment, Hermione. Leila set her book bag down and slid into the desk beside Hermione. She took a glance at Draco, who quickly averted eye contact by looking back at his book.

"Are you two fighting again?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know; he won't talk to me." Leila said.

"Just give him some time." Hermione said.

"I don't exactly have much time." Leila muttered.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Never mind." Leila mumbled.

Hermione looked at her curiously, but dropped the subject as the other students began to enter the classroom. The day went by almost normally. Well, if normal included constant name-calling, wolf-whistling, cat-calling, people running into you, people glaring, and people generally avoiding you. Then yes, her day went quite normally, and she was glad for it to be over. But by the end of the day, Leila's hand was throbbing. After dinner she finally gave into Hermione's suggestion and went to see Madam Pomfrey about her hand.

"I was wondering when I'd see you, Miss Potter." Madam Pomfrey said.

"You were expecting me?" Leila asked.

"Miss Greengrass told me you were the one to do the lovely number to Miss Parkinson's face." Madam Pomfrey replied.

"She did, did she?" Leila said, slightly angered.

"Yes, but she also told me why you did it. I knew your mother, Miss Potter, and don't believe a word Miss Parkinson says. Your mother was a beautiful woman and a spectacular witch." Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"Thanks." Leila whispered.

"I also managed to find the bruise-removal paste, shortly after Miss Parkinson left, but she has yet to return." Madam Pomfrey winked.

"Erm…my hand, I think I broke a few knuckles." Leila said changing the subject back to her hand.

Madam Pomfrey quickly fixed her broken knuckles, leaving her hand as good as new. Leila thanked Madam Pomfrey and left the hospital wing. The common room was the last place she wanted to be, so Leila wandered the corridors. Leila made her way to the seventh floor corridor and saw Draco coming from the Room of Requirement.

"Draco." Leila called.

"Leila? Have you been following me?" Draco hissed.

"Talking to me now, are you? And no, I haven't been following you." Leila snipped.

"Then what are you doing up here?" Draco demanded.

"I'm avoiding the common room, since it happens to be such a pleasant place, at the moment." Leila said.

"You weren't looking for me?" Draco asked.

"No, but I'm glad I did find you though." Leila said.

"And why is that?" Draco asked.

"Because we need to talk, you should know what I know." Leila said.

Draco looked at Leila confusedly, but followed her back into the Room of Requirement.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

As Leila and Draco stepped into the Room of Requirement, Leila reached for Draco's hand. She intertwined her fingers in his, not looking for his reaction. She was nervous. Beyond nervous, actually. Leila walked past a cabinet, a cabinet which Draco was all too familiar with, and she stopped immediately when she saw Harry's Potion's textbook. She picked the book up and thumbed through the pages.

"I hadn't even noticed that he'd gotten rid of this." Leila mumbled.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"This is Harry's Potion's book." Leila answered.

Draco grabbed the book and examined it.

"The Chosen One isn't good enough anymore? Needs to go by the Half-blood Prince?" Draco scoffed.

"It's a used textbook, Draco; the so-called Half-blood Prince had the book before Harry." Leila sighed.

"What's Scarhead's book doing up here then?" Draco asked.

"Dunno." Leila said.

The truth was that Leila did have somewhat of an idea what the book was doing in the Room of Requirement. The spell Harry used against Draco in the bathroom was in this book. Knowing Hermione, she probably made Harry get rid of the book once she got wind that the spell that had wounded Draco was in it. Draco set the book down and looked at Leila. Leila turned slightly away and folded her arms over her chest. She wished to delay having to tell him what she knew, hoping that he would tell her first. She saw a headdress with a beautiful crown-like object. She tried to reach for it, but Draco grabbed her arm. Leila looked to Draco whose eyes never moved from her. She blushed at the intensity of Draco's gaze.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Leila said with her head hung.

"Well spit it out then, we only have about five minutes until Snape's detention." Draco said.

"Detention? I completely forgot we had detention." Leila muttered.

"Well, what is it then?" Draco drawled.

"I…I…it can wait." Leila said.

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because five minutes is hardly sufficient time for this." Leila sighed.

"Sufficient for what?" Draco furthered.

"Can you please just drop it?" Leila asked.

"You're the one who dragged me in here." Draco hissed.

"And I changed my mind. I'm entitled to do so." Leila quipped.

"You're so bloody frustrating." Draco groaned.

"Am I now?" Leila hissed.

"Yes, you are." Draco retorted.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it?" Leila said narrowing her eyes.

Draco sneered and raised his fist. Leila didn't flinch; she just stood her ground as Draco dropped his hands onto her shoulders. He then pulled her closer and hungrily forced his lips on hers. This was not the reaction Leila was expecting, but she didn't refuse him. It had seemed like forever since they had actually been like this and she couldn't help but enjoy the moment. Draco's arms moved to her waist as she rested her hands on his upper-arms. An old grandfather clock in the Room of Requirement began to chime, causing Draco and Leila to break apart. Draco rested his forehead on Leila's.

"We're late." Draco drawled.

"We should probably get going then." Leila said.

Draco nodded and headed for the exit.

"Draco, wait!" Leila called after him.

Leila ran to Draco and flung her arms around him, holding onto him tightly.

"What's this for?" Draco asked.

"You know that I love you, right?" Leila asked.

"Yes." Draco said hoarsely.

"Please don't forget that." Leila whispered into his ear.

"Fine, just let go; you're choking me." Draco choked out.

"Sorry." Leila muttered, releasing Draco.

Draco and Leila made their way to Professor Snape's classroom. They received plenty of looks from those they passed. Leila was almost thankful to be in detention rather than face the rest of the student body, especially the Slytherins who were not known for their friendliness. They turned the corner to find Snape impatiently waiting outside the door for them.

"You're late." Snape drawled.

"Sorry, Professor Snape." Leila apologized.

"Since you two seem so fond of causing trouble and spending quality time with each other, it looks like we need an appropriate punishment." Snape said.

Professor Snape walked into his classroom. Leila looked at Draco, who appeared just as confused, and then followed Professor Snape inside. Boxes covered in cobwebs were stacked on the desks.

"What are these?" Draco questioned.

"These are the records of other Hogwarts wrongdoers and their punishments. Where the ink has grown faint, or the cards have suffered damage you will copy them word for word on a new card. Then alphabetize them. This will be done without magic." Professor Snape said.

"This is servants work." Draco muttered.

"This is your detention, Mister Malfoy. Mister Filch has been looking for someone to clear out these old files and Mister Potter seems incapable of doing the job alone." Snape sneered.

"Harry's working on these?" Leila asked.

"Surely your brother has told you how he spends his time in detention, Miss Potter? No? He's been clearing these out since his Saturday, which didn't keep Gryffindor from winning the Quidditch Cup. Slytherin was thwarted once again of the cup." Snape said.

Leila winced at the mention of the Quidditch Cup. This wasn't the first time they had lost to Gryffindor, and Slytherin hadn't played their first line all year.

"Don't just stand there, get started." Snape commanded.

They handed Snape their wands and grudgingly started at the bent card left in the box, which Leila assumed was left by Harry. Snape locked them in the classroom, leaving Draco, Leila, and a whole bunch of boxes.

"Servants work." Draco muttered.

Leila pulled out a card, read it and snickered. _"James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. Potter, Black, and Pettigrew apprehended for hexing Severus Snape in the corridors. Snape hung upside down in corridor covered in and leaking soap suds. Lupin apprehended as an accomplice. Double detentions."_

"What's so funny?" Draco asked.

Leila handed Draco the detention card. Draco read it over and looked at Leila.

"Your father went to school with Professor Snape?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, they hated each other, and even that's saying it nicely. Didn't you know?" Leila asked.

"I knew Snape went to school with my…never mind." Draco said.

"Your?" Leila asked.

"Father was a prefect when Snape got to school, that's where they met." Draco mumbled.

Leila wasn't exactly sure how to respond. This was the first time Draco had ever even mentioned his father to her. They usually kept clear of the subject of their families. But thoughts of Lucius Malfoy and his Death Eater ties reminded Leila of Draco's ties. She couldn't keep her knowledge from him anymore.

"Draco." Leila whispered.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"I know." Leila replied.

"Know what?" Draco asked confusedly.

"I know…" Leila said, not able to form the words.

"So you've said; but what exactly do you know?" Draco responded.

"You mutter in your sleep, you know." Leila sighed.

"And what exactly did I say?" Draco scoffed.

"Are you sure there's nothing you wish to tell me first?" Leila asked.

Leila turned toward Draco and placed her hand on his cheek. He quickly removed her hand from his face.

"What sort of game are you playing, Leila?" Draco sneered slightly.

"I'm not playing any games, Draco." Leila whispered.

"Then I don't understand." Draco said.

"You said…you said 'He's going to kill me.'" Leila faltered.

"It was only a dream, Leila. Nothing to be concerned about." Draco said.

Leila moved toward him again, this time placing her right hand on his left arm, making slow circles with her thumb where his Dark Mark should be.

"I know Draco. I know what you're trying to hide." Leila whispered, holding back tears, as she locked her emerald eyes with his icy cold ones.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco said slightly taken aback.

"What you're trying to be." Leila furthered.

"Leila." Draco growled.

"Voldemort's loyal follower, a Death Eater." Leila finished.

Draco shook Leila's hand off his arm. He stood up to walk away, but Leila firmly grasped his arm.

"Remove your hand." Draco hissed.

"Then tell me it isn't true." Leila said.

"It isn't true." Draco muttered.

"Show me." Leila whispered.

Draco's eyes met Leila's. His lips went thin as he reached for his right sleeve. He roughly rolled up the sleeve on his right arm. His right forearm was unblemished, just showing his pale skin.

"Happy?" Draco hissed.

Leila's fingers roamed his right forearm as she sighed.

"Why couldn't you just tell me the truth?" Leila asked.

"Well if my father…" Draco began.

"No more excuses Draco. I'm not an idiot. I've seen a Dark Mark before, so I know that they're branded onto the _left_ forearm." Leila snapped.

Draco cringed and slowly backed away from Leila. Leila could feel her eyes beginning to well with tears, but she stood up to move closer to him. She took a deep breath to try and calm down. If Draco was ever going to say anything to her she had to be calm.

"I thought you trusted me?" Leila questioned.

"I did. I do." Draco mumbled.

"Then why won't you just admit it?" Leila hissed.

"Admit what?" Draco questioned.

"You know what." Leila retorted.

Leila looked to Draco. His bottom lip quivered and his tears threatened to spill. He quickly headed for the door, but the door was locked and he couldn't get out. He pounded his fist against the door.

"Damnit." Draco hissed.

Leila walked toward Draco and firmly grasped his arm.

"Show me." Leila said with a tear slipping down her cheek.

Draco looked at Leila, bit his lip, and slid to the floor. He folded his arms on top of his knees and buried his face. Leila could tell that he was trying to hold back his tears. He was trying not to look weak in front of her.

"Show me, _please?"_ Leila whispered.

Draco refused to look at her, so she gently reached for his left arm. He didn't try to retaliate. Leila took his left arm and slowly rolled up his sleeve. She tried to watch for Draco's reaction, but he didn't look at her. She could hear him sniffling. Leila's own tears were falling freely, dropping onto Draco's arm. She could plainly see the Dark Mark on his forearm. She hesitantly moved her finger to his mark, but Draco's other hand stopped her from touching it. He looked at her with his face covered in tears.

"It's all falling apart." Draco choked out.

Draco began to shake uncontrollably. Leila unsure of what to do, reached out to him, but he quickly brushed aside her attempts to console him.

"Draco, I just want to help." Leila said.

"Help? You can't help me." Draco scoffed.

"Try me." Leila said.

Leila moved to sit on Draco's lap. She gently kissed his cheek where tears stained them. She then placed her forehead on his, trying to figure out the next step in this mess; but Draco broke the silence first.

"How long have you known?" Draco asked coldly, finally composing himself.

"I've known since the night of Slughorn's Christmas party, but you confirmed it the other night in your sleep." Leila said trying to evade how exactly she knew.

"Have you told anyone?" Draco hissed.

"Of course not." Leila responded.

"Not even Saint Potter?" Draco questioned.

"No." Leila responded.

"Dumbledore?" Draco asked.

"Why would I?" Leila asked.

"Well, why not?" Draco furthered.

"Because I love…" Leila began.

"Love? Because you love me? You're a fool to love me." Draco said.

Draco pushed Leila off him, stood up, and walked away from her. Leila bit her lip, inwardly debating whether or not to respond to his last statement. She also stood up and slowly followed after Draco.

"So now the truth comes out?" Leila retorted.

"What good is love, Leila? Look at me, look at us. Tell me what good it's done us?" Draco shouted turning around to face Leila.

"It has done us good, Draco. But if you would actually let me in…" Leila began.

"Don't even start that with me." Draco interrupted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leila asked.

"You're always saying how I need to let you in; but when have you actually let me in?" Draco questioned.

"I've let you in." Leila said childishly.

"Really? Then when have we ever talked about your parents, Leila? I'll tell you when: never. So you get all mad and uptight when I don't want to talk about mine; but you won't talk about yours either." Draco responded.

"I didn't think you'd care." Leila shrugged.

"Didn't think I'd care? You never even gave me a chance to." Draco spat.

"It's not like it matters because as you've so brilliantly pointed out in the past, they're dead!" Leila screamed.

"Leila, I didn't mean that." Draco sighed.

"It's the truth. So what's the point in talking about something that you can't change?" Leila furthered.

Leila moved away, leaning her back against the door with her arms folded across her chest. Draco's gaze moved to the floor.

"What else do you know?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

"I know you're supposed to be doing something; but I haven't a clue as to what that could be." Leila said.

"Supposed to be doing something? Have you been spying on me for Dumbledore?" Draco hissed.

"I already told you I wasn't!" Leila cried.

"Then tell me what else you know." Draco said grabbing Leila by the arms.

"Nothing. I've told you my bit." Leila sobbed.

"How can I be sure you're not lying to me? You've obviously kept this secret from me." Draco said.

"Why would I even bother to tell you if I was lying?" Leila responded.

"Why now?" Draco asked.

"To make you see reason, Draco." Leila sighed.

"What is that exactly?" Draco asked.

"This war Draco, I don't want to be on opposite sides of it. At Hogwarts we're safe from it, we can be us. We can be Draco and Leila; but we both know that outside of here this war will tear us apart. We both have known it; we've just been fooling ourselves trying to ignore it. I don't want to lose you; I can't lose you." Leila said.

A silence came over them. Draco rested his forehead on Leila's and gazed into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Then come with me." Draco suggested.

"You know that I can't. Voldemort killed my parents and has tried countless times to kill me and Harry." Leila said.

"But I could make sure that you're safe." Draco said.

"You can't guarantee that, Draco." Leila whispered.

"I could try." Draco choked out.

"We'd both be far safer if we went with the Order." Leila said.

"There'd be a death warrant over my head if I did. There already is one. He's going to kill me." Draco said.

"No, the Order could protect you, protect us. Dumbledore…" Leila began.

"Dumbledore's old, Leila. The Order would never accept me because of who my family is. Besides, my allegiance is to my family." Draco said.

"Then where does this leave us?" Leila asked.

"I don't know." Draco sighed.

Leila wrapped her arms around his neck and drew herself close to him, burying her face in his jacket. Draco held onto her tightly as she cried in his arms. When the tears finally subsided, Leila slightly backed away to look at Draco.

"Sometimes I feel stupid for missing them." Leila whispered.

"What?" Draco asked.

"My parents, you said that I don't talk to you about them, so I will. I feel stupid because I don't remember them. So then why should I be given the right to miss them?" Leila questioned.

"They're still your parents, Leila." Draco sighed.

"And what about yours?" Leila asked.

Draco appeared to be thinking, but Leila could almost see his façade returning to his face.

"We should get back to the records." Draco muttered.

Leila sighed and picked up her quill to copy the records; but something didn't sit right with her.

"So what, we're just going to pretend that this whole conversation never happened?" Leila asked.

"Fine by me." Draco said.

"And what if I don't want to do that?" Leila asked.

Draco didn't respond because Professor Snape came back into the classroom. Saved by Snape. It was how things always went with Draco, she would make a little progress and then he would shut himself off. If Leila had been confused before, it was nothing compared to how she felt now. Draco knew that she knew, but now what? What was to become of them? Leila pulled out another record to copy: _James Potter. Apprehended for trying to use an illegal substance on Mr. Filch. Potter claims the love potion was meant for Lily Evans. Detention. _Her father really had been quite the trouble maker while here at Hogwarts. Leila and Draco sat silently copying the records under the watchful eye of Snape for the rest of their detention until Snape released them.

They left the classroom, but Draco went the opposite direction of the common room.

"Where are you going?" Leila asked.

"I can't tell you." Draco said.

"So you do have a mission?" Leila asked.

"I'm not talking about this anymore, Leila." Draco said coldly.

"Draco." Leila sighed.

"If you've already figured out this much then you should understand." Draco mumbled.

Draco quickly turned his back to Leila and kept walking. She walked to the Slytherin common room only to be met with stares and whispers. Leila tried hard to ignore her housemates as she headed to her room. When she got to her room she jiggled the handle to find that it had been locked. Leila pounded her fist against the door.

"This is really getting old." Leila shouted.

No response came from inside the room.

"I know you're in there Parkinson, so let me in." Leila yelled through the door.

"No." Pansy said.

"What do you mean no? This is my room too!" Leila said.

"I meant what I said, Potter. You're not allowed in because my safety is of concern." Pansy said.

"That's crap! Why don't you leave if your safety is of concern?" Leila shouted.

"The other girls feel the same way." Pansy said.

"Only because you forced them too." Leila muttered.

"What was that Potter?" Pansy sneered.

"And where exactly am I supposed to go then?" Leila asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Pansy said.

"Just let me in." Leila hissed.

"You should have thought more carefully before you stole Draco from me." Pansy said.

"I didn't steal him, he's always liked me and you know it!" Leila shouted.

"You keep telling yourself that, but things will never work between the two of you." Pansy drawled.

"Just let me in." Leila said kicking the door.

"He's only using you. You're a half-blood and nothing more, nor will you ever be." Pansy said.

"You don't know anything about Draco and me!" Leila shouted.

Pansy opened the door and looked at Leila.

"Strike a nerve, Potter?" Pansy smirked.

"Just give me five minutes to get my things and I'll be out of your hair." Leila said not wanting to get into another fight with Pansy.

"Break things off with Draco and you won't even have to leave." Pansy said.

"What goes on with Draco and I isn't any of your business." Leila hissed.

"Suit yourself; but when he breaks up with you because you're blood isn't worthy enough, just remember I told you so. Then again, you probably won't need reminding because I'll be there telling you." Pansy said.

Leila barged into the room running into Pansy, almost knocking her over to the floor. Pansy glared at Leila. The other girls: Millicent, Hestia, Flora, and Tracey were all sitting on their beds also glaring at Leila. The only one conveniently missing from the group was Daphne.

"You have five minutes." Pansy sneered.

Leila grabbed her belongings that weren't packed into her trunk and packed them. Leila had left most of her things in her trunk to stop the girls from destroying her things as they had done earlier in the year. She grabbed her pillow, dragged her trunk, and left the room without another word to Pansy or the other girls. There was only one problem: now where was she going to go? She headed out into the common room. Perhaps she could crash on a couch like she had done before. She stepped into the common room to find that the rest of the Slytherins were just like the ones she was rooming with. A fourth year tried to hex her, but Leila was quick enough to defend herself.

"Looks like that idea's a no." Leila muttered.

Leila slowly wandered the castle, with no destination in mind. She had to stop every so often because her trunk would get too heavy to haul around. She eventually decided that the safest place for her would be far away from the Slytherins as she could get, she headed for the seventh floor. Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked out into the hall where Leila lay on the floor in front of the Gryffindor common room. Leila lay there staring at the ceiling, with her arms crossed under her head. Her wand was carelessly thrown beside her.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Counting the cobwebs." Leila sighed.

"Cobwebs?" Ron asked slightly terrified.

"I'm surprised that you're still around considering how many of them there are." Leila said.

Ron whimpered and Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry and Hermione walked closer to where Leila lay on the floor, while Ron hesitantly stared up at the ceiling.

"What exactly are you doing outside our common room?" Hermione asked.

"I don't have anywhere else to go. Besides, it's warmer up here than the dungeons. It's a simple principle that hot air rises…" Leila began.

"What did your lot do now?" Ron asked looking away from the cobwebs.

"My lot?" Leila questioned.

"I think what Ron meant is the Slytherins." Hermione said.

"She knows what I meant." Ron muttered.

Leila sat up to look at the three Gryffindors before her.

"How did you know I was out here? You should have been asleep." Leila said.

"Well Harry…" Ron began.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Harry muttered.

"Harry was watching for Draco on the Marauder's Map and noticed your dot outside our common room. He told Ron and they both came downstairs where I was finishing up an article I was reading." Hermione said.

"You're still watching him?" Leila asked looking at her brother.

"He's up to something Leila, I just know it. I wouldn't be surprised if he has you bewitched." Harry said.

Leila bit her lip in frustration. She didn't like that her brother was accusing her, but she too knew Draco was up to something, and it wasn't proving easy to get her brother off his Draco's back. She didn't like that Draco was doing Voldemort's bidding, but she didn't want to see him harmed. She knew that if he failed…Leila smacked her head. That's what Draco had meant, that she should understand. The more time Draco spent with her, the less time he had at whatever he was supposed to be doing. No matter how terrible the thing was that Draco was doing, it was not worth him dying over. Seeing as he was too stubborn and set in his ways to side with the light, he desperately needed to complete whatever task lay before him. Leila decided to change the subject off Draco.

"Slytherins aren't the friendliest of people…" Leila began.

"You've always known that." Harry interrupted.

"But why are you here exactly?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'm forbidden from my room and the common room isn't exactly an ideal place either, unless I enjoy being hexed behind my back. It could just be me, but the floor is a vast improvement, if you ask my opinion." Leila rambled.

"Well that leaves you two options: either you stay on the floor or come inside with us." Hermione said.

"I thought that's there's rules against sleeping in other Houses that aren't your own." Ron whispered.

"That's because there is. Besides, there's no room in our room. Ours is a mess." Harry said.

"She won't be staying in your room; she'd be staying in mine. There isn't a specific rule against that, granted it would be bending a few rules. Anyways, I'm sure Professor McGonagall would prefer that to her stalking outside the Gryffindor common room." Hermione said.

"Can you strangle Lav in your sleep for me?" Ron asked.

"Doesn't look like I get a say in the matter, do I?" Leila mumbled.

"We're only trying to help." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"I understand that. I was merely commenting that I don't get an opinion." Leila said.

"If it means so much to you then go crawl back to your boyfriend that is if you two are still together." Harry spat.

"Harry, just stop…" Leila began.

"Fine, just stay there for all I care." Harry hissed.

Harry shouted the password and stormed back into Gryffindor tower. Ron looked torn, but followed after Harry. Only Hermione remained with Leila. Leila sighed and watched her brother leave.

"Just when I thought things were getting better." Leila sighed.

"They are. Harry's the one that noticed you out here; he cares about you and doesn't want you getting hurt. That's why this is so hard for him. He's conflicted because he's still mad at you too. Keeping your relationship with Draco behind his back wasn't exactly a trustworthy thing. And don't you dare take that as me siding with him, I'm breaking school rules for you." Hermione said.

"I thought you said you were only bending the rules." Leila commented.

"Oh shut up." Hermione said shaking her head.

Hermione pushed a strand of hair out of her face and put her hand out for Leila to grab. Leila took Hermione's hand and stood up. Both girls grabbed Leila's things and headed into the Gryffindor common room.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Leila tightly clutched her pillow as she entered the Gryffindor common room and Hermione levitated her trunk. Leila wasn't sure what she was expecting, but whatever it was, it never came. The Gryffindor common room was empty and the fire was slowly dying. Leila stopped to get a good look at her surroundings. She had been in the Gryffindor common room before, but she had always taken for granted the homey feel that it had.

"This way." Hermione called to her.

Leila quickly followed Hermione, who was heading up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. They went up the stairs until they reached the sixth door and then Hermione opened the door. Leila stood outside the door hesitantly, while Hermione placed Leila's trunk on the floor.

"You can come in, you know." Hermione said.

Leila tip-toed into the room. Hermione shook her head and closed the door behind Leila. Leila looked around the room to find that Hermione's four other roommates were asleep. She also saw that Hermione's bed was the only empty bed. Hermione must have noticed Leila's concerns because she quickly spoke up.

"I'm going to perform an enlargement charm on the bed so we can share, seeing as this is only temporary. And if it's not, which I know was going to be your next question, and then we'll talk to Professor McGonagall." Hermione said.

"She'll tell me to go back to my own house." Leila said.

"Well, tonight this will do." Said Hermione.

"You do know that I—" Leila began.

"Kick in your sleep, yes I do." Hermione finished for her.

"And I—" Leila began.

"Like to steal all the covers." Hermione smiled.

"How do you know that stuff?" Leila asked.

"Just because we only became good friends a few months ago doesn't mean that I didn't know you well. I'll admit there were some bad feelings toward you on my part too, but I still knew stuff about you. We were stuck with each other because of Harry and Ron. When that happens for six years you tend to pick up on things." Hermione rambled.

"Yeah, I guess. How do you think the rest of the Gryffindors are going to feel about this?" Leila asked.

"They probably won't be too pleased at first, but we'll take care of that in the morning." Hermione said.

"Thank you, Hermione." Leila said quietly.

"You're welcome. Like I said before, we may not always have been friends, but we are now and that's what counts." Hermione said.

Leila yawned so Hermione put the enlargement charm on her bed, which made the bed plenty big enough for two people. Leila threw her pillow and plopped onto the bed. She was asleep before she could even put her pajamas on. She awoke once in the middle of the night to find all the girls, including Hermione asleep. Leila crawled out of bed and sat in front of the window. The view of the grounds was spectacular in the moonlight. She didn't have such a stunning view in the Slytherin common room; Leila almost felt jealous. She gazed outside again and saw something flying. It was hard to make out, but it looked somewhat like Draco's eagle owl, but it couldn't be at this time, could it? Leila looked at the watch on Hermione's wrist that was dangling off the bed and decided she should probably try to go back to sleep.

Leila awoke the next morning to Hermione shaking her. Leila tried swatting at Hermione, but Hermione was persistent.

"Get up, Leila." Hermione hissed.

"Don't want to." Leila groaned.

"I obviously can't make you do anything, but I thought you'd like to have breakfast with me, Ron, and Harry." Hermione said.

"Breakfast is overrated." Leila mumbled.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. After a good night's rest, your blood sugar, or glucose levels, are very low since you've been asleep without a meal for six to ten hours. Your body is basically running on empty in the morning. Eating a big meal at breakfast time will …" Hermione began.

"All right, all right. I'll go to breakfast, just please no more word for word rambling textbook answers." Leila said sitting up, covering her ears.

Hermione smiled and pulled all the covers off Leila, which caused Leila to fall off the bed. Leila yelped in surprise as she fell flat onto her butt. She groaned and dug for her clothes for the day in her trunk. She then quickly stood up just as the Parvati and Lavender entered back into the sixth year girls' dormitory. They both looked at Leila, Parvati even managed a smile; but neither of them said a word to her. Leila looked to Hermione, who simply shrugged.

"Good morning." Leila said.

"G'morning." Lavender mumbled.

"Did you sleep well, Leila?" Pavarti asked.

"One of the best nights I've had in a while." Leila answered.

"That's good." Pavarti responded, not actually caring about Leila's response.

"Well, Pavarti and I ought to get to breakfast." Lavender said, looping her arm through her friend's arm and dragging her from the room.

Leila, still holding her clothes in her hands, sat down on Hermione's bed.

"That didn't go too badly." Leila commented.

"No, it didn't; but you need to hurry up and get dressed. We're meeting Harry and Ron in the common room in ten minutes." Hermione said.

"So do you think there will be a crowd down there to see if I'm actually here?" Leila asked.

"Get dressed!" Hermione commanded.

Leila smirked and turned around to change. She pulled on her skirt, shirt, cardigan, socks, and couldn't decide if she wanted to wear her Slytherin tie. She opted to place her tie in her book bag. She then walked to the mirror hanging next to Hermione's bed and French-braided her hair into one long plait. She had barely finished her hair when Hermione grabbed her arm to drag her out the door. Leila reached to grab her book bag while Hermione was still holding onto her; and then they descended down the stairs to the common room.

Just as Leila had predicted, most Gryffindors had waited in the common room for Leila's arrival, rather than head down to breakfast. It was almost hard to spot Harry and Ron, who were waiting near the exit; but it wasn't hard to pick up on the conversations.

"What's a Slytherin doing in here?" a first year whispered.

"I thought Lavender was lying." Demelza Robbins said.

"She's not allowed in here." Romilda Vane hissed.

"But she's Potter's sister." A second year said.

Before the rumors could continue to spread, Hermione tried to squash them; but no one paid her any attention. Hermione narrowed her eyes in frustration as the Gryffindors continued to talk. Ginny walked over and Hermione whispered something into her ear. Ginny then stood up on the couch.

"Listen up you lot!" Ginny shouted.

The common room instantly quieted and all eyes were on Ginny.

"Go on, Hermione." Ginny said.

All eyes then turned to Hermione. Hermione took a deep breath then proceeded.

"Thank you Ginny. Well, as you can all plainly see, Leila Potter stayed in Gryffindor Tower last night…" Hermione began.

Hermione's slight pause caused the Gryffindor common room to break out into whispers again.

"Shut it!" Hermione screamed.

The Gryffindor common room was again silenced.

"I know some of you may be wondering why. Well I'll tell you: Gryffindors are known for their chivalry and helping someone out in their time of need would certainly qualify. She didn't harm anyone by being here; but if you have a problem you can address it to me." Hermione said.

"Or me." Ginny added.

"Me too." Ron said.

"I'll vouch for her as well." Harry said not making eye contact with Leila.

Hermione nodded and the crowd continued to stare at her. She awkwardly smiled at Ginny who hopped back off the couch to talk to Hermione. Ginny nodded her head in agreement with what Hermione said and then cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Move on with your day, we're done here." Ginny shouted.

Most Gryffindors continued to ignore Leila as usual. But there were a couple who decided that she wasn't so bad. Seamus Finnegan commented to her in Charms that he had expected her to switch sides years ago, and Colin Creevey told her that he had always had a crush on her. But things weren't all good; Leila took notice that Draco was absent from Charms. Actually, Draco was absent from all his classes. Leila hoped that he would patrol with her, but he never showed up; so she patrolled the school by herself. She almost went to the Slytherin common room to see if he was holding up in there; but she was too cowardly to even head down to the dungeons. The week trudged by slowly, without a single sight of Draco.

Friday morning finally came and Leila sprang out of bed to get ready for the last day of classes for the week. She was excited not only because it was Friday, but because she wanted to see if Draco would manage to show up to lessons today. It had been Monday night since she had last spoken to him. That was the night where everything had changed, and Leila wondered if they had changed for the worse. Leila's first class with Draco was Ancient Runes, which he didn't show up for. Leila was determined to find him by the end of the day. She wanted to make sure that he was all right, that they were all right. Leila walked with Hermione to Defense and they met up with Harry and Ron waiting outside the door. Leila leaned against the wall with the Gryffindors and Harry walked up to his sister.

"Leila, about the other night…" Harry began.

"Just forget about it, Harry." Leila sighed.

"No, please, just let me apologize. I'm sorry; I still don't like this thing you have with Malfoy and…" Harry said.

"Like I said, forget about it. Besides, not that it's any of your business, but I haven't even been near Draco all week." Leila said.

Before Harry could even respond, Snape opened the classroom and the students began to pour into the classroom. As Leila entered the room she saw that familiar blonde-haired boy already seated at a table in the front row with a scowl on his face. Leila noticed that the chair next to Draco was empty; but opted for the table next to his, sitting with Hermione. Leila looked at her boyfriend, who had yet to make eye contact. He looked peaky and paler than the last time she saw him. The rings around his eyes had darkened and an unpleasant look seemed plastered to his face.

"Draco." Leila whispered.

Draco appeared to be mulling over whether or not he actually was going to answer. He eventually gave in and turned to his right, where Leila was sitting. He looked her in the eyes, and then turned to see if anyone was watching. Hermione had her head buried in a book, Ron was digging in his bag, and everyone but Harry was too busy to notice. Harry on the other hand pretended to busy himself, but Leila knew that he was listening.

"What?" Draco hissed.

"Where've you been?" Leila asked.

"I've been busy." Draco retorted.

"Are you feeling well?" Leila asked.

"Don't worry about me." Draco replied.

Professor Snape called the class to pay attention and Leila sighed. Snape lectured for the entire period, while Leila half-heartedly took notes. She would glance over at Draco every so often, but his gaze remained to the front of the classroom. Snape was particularly surly toward Leila. It seemed like every time she would look at Draco, Snape would demand an answer from her. Luckily, Leila had somewhat of an idea what the lecture was about, so she wasn't yelled at too much. When class was over, Leila grabbed Draco's arm so that he couldn't escape the classroom before she did. Harry eyed her suspiciously, but she simply rolled her eyes. Draco tried to remove his arm from her grasp, but Leila held on tighter.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco hissed.

"Taking five minutes of your time." Leila said calmly.

Draco sighed and followed Leila out of the classroom where second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were pointing and whispering at them. They walked down a few empty corridors until they were sure that they were alone. Draco yawned as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded against his chest.

"What do you want?" Draco asked.

"I have to want something to spend time with my boyfriend who has mysteriously disappeared from me all week." Leila commented.

"I'm not avoiding you, if that's what you're trying to get at. I've been busy; as you knew from the last time we spoke." Draco said.

"Lose the attitude, Draco. I'm not someone you need to put up a front for." Leila said.

"I'm not putting up a front." Draco muttered.

"I'll try my best not to prod you for information you can't give me; but will you try and answer me?" Leila asked.

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice." Draco said.

"That's a start. Why haven't you been in class all week?" Leila asked.

"Busy." Draco mumbled.

"All right, why'd you come to Defence then?" Leila asked.

"Snape found me and forced me to come." Draco shrugged.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Leila asked.

"You know that I can't." Draco sneered.

"Well, that's all I wanted to know; so I'll just be leaving then." Leila whispered.

Leila turned to go. She had gotten about five steps away from Draco when he called out to her. She quickly turned around to see him walking toward her. He placed one of his hands on her cheek and gazed into her eyes.

"Meet me tonight in the courtyard at nine." Draco whispered.

"Aren't you busy?" Leila asked.

"I can make time for you." Draco whispered.

"But we're not allowed outside because it's not safe." Leila said.

"You'll be safe with me." Draco replied.

He then bent his head down and kissed her. Leila drew to her tippy-toes to better reach him; but he broke the kiss off, leaving her wanting more.

"I'll see you tonight." Draco said.

Leila nodded as Draco walked away from her. The rest of the day went by smoothly, except she skipped History of Magic because she didn't want to be the only one in the class. After a grueling Potion's lesson, in which Harry's cauldron spilled over and seeped into her cauldron. Finally, it was the weekend. Leila was wandering the corridors when she ran into Ginny who was carrying her broom.

"Hey Leila!" Ginny called.

"Yes?" Leila asked.

"Madam Hooch is having an open-fly session down at the Quidditch pitch. Do you want to come?" Ginny asked.

"I would, but my broom is still in the Slytherin dormitory." Leila said.

"You left your Firebolt down there?" Ginny questioned.

"Seeing as the Quidditch season is over, my broom wasn't one of my biggest concerns when I left." Leila said.

"Well do you still want to come? We can take turns on mine or we can just sit in the stands. Either way it gets us out of the castle." Ginny said.

"Sounds fine to me." Leila said.

Leila walked with Ginny down to the Quidditch pitch. Both girls immediately headed for the stands; where many people from other Houses sat, apparently having the same idea that Ginny had. Ginny tucked her broom under the bench and turned to talk to Leila.

"How've you been?" Ginny asked.

"Same old, same old. What about you?" Leila said.

"Same." Ginny said.

"And nothing's changed now that you're dating Harry?" Leila questioned.

"You tell me, seeing as you're dating Draco." Ginny said.

"Touché." Leila smiled.

"How's that going, anyways?" Ginny asked.

"Is that why you asked me down here? So you can get all the dirt on Draco and then tell Harry?" Leila questioned.

"Someone's a bit paranoid. I'm just asking because he's a big part of your life, and seeing we're friends I just thought you'd like finally being able to talk about it. That's all, Leila. I swear that I'm not nor was I ever going to tell Harry." Ginny said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bite your head off; it's just that lately…" Leila trailed off.

"I get it. You've had a lot to deal with." Ginny smiled.

"Things are complicated with Draco and I." Leila sighed.

"I'd suppose that things would be, I don't mind listening if you need to talk, Leila." Ginny said.

"It's just kind of weird to be talking to you about this; Hermione's been my go-to person recently. Which is completely odd considering we didn't like each other for so long." Leila rambled.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. My feelings won't be hurt if you don't." Ginny responded.

"No, I don't mind. Besides, I can already hear what Hermione would say in my head anyways." Leila said.

"When your friends with Hermione, her voice is like that annoying conscience that won't go away." Ginny chuckled.

"That's for sure. I…I…I'm not exactly sure where to begin." Leila said.

Leila really did want to tell Ginny. She and Ginny had instantly become friends ever since Leila's first visit to the Burrow, where Fred, George, and Ron and stolen the Ford Anglia and had flown her and Harry to the Burrow. But she knew there were things she couldn't tell Ginny about Draco.

"You can start wherever you like. I've never been one for chronology." Ginny smiled.

"It's just that Draco has his secrets and I have mine…and I don't know where we're supposed to go from here." Leila said.

"Do you love him?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I do. Things are just too complicated." Leila said.

"I'd never thought I'd take his side, but you do realize things are probably just as complicated for him." Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Leila asked.

"Look at his family and all the pressure he's probably getting from them." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I guess I hadn't really thought of that." Leila said.

"I don't know how to phrase this best, but Malfoy doesn't look himself. He looks kind of scary: worn-out and withdrawn. Even I who try to ignore the prat have noticed." Ginny said.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Leila asked.

"You probably know him best and know exactly what he needs." Ginny replied.

Leila thought for a moment about the truth to Ginny's words. What Draco needed was to get done whatever Voldemort needed done. What Draco needed was love and support, but no distractions. There had to be something Leila could do for Draco. Leila sighed and stared out onto the Quidditch pitch, where several Hufflepuffs were racing. Ginny stated that she was going down to join in the fun; but Leila stayed in the stands thinking about Draco. She did love him, she did want what was best for him, and she most certainly did not wish him dead. Her thoughts then turned to her parents, both dead, but they died out of their love for her and Harry. They sacrificed themselves to ensure that she and Harry would be safe. Leila's thoughts were interrupted by Ginny telling her that it was time to go to dinner. Leila followed Ginny to the Great Hall, with her previous thoughts weighing on her mind. The group consisting of Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Leila headed back to Gryffindor tower, where Leila slowly waited her time until she was supposed to meet Draco.

At ten minutes to nine, Leila stood up to leave the common room, where only Hermione remained. Ron had gone to his room to challenge Seamus in Wizard's chess; while Ginny and Harry had snuck off, probably to some broom closet to song.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hermione asked.

"I'm meeting someone." Leila said.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Who else would I be meeting?" Leila asked.

"You're not supposed to leave…" Hermione began.

"I know Hermione, but this is important." Leila commented.

"If you're not back in an hour, I'm telling Harry." Hermione said sternly.

"One hour." Leila whispered back.

Leila carefully walked down to the courtyard, trying to avoid running into Filch. When she reached the courtyard she found Draco standing near the fountain, staring up at a cloudy sky; but the moon was peeking out, shining down on Draco. His pale features were intensified in the moonlight. Leila stopped to catch her breath and continued toward him. Draco turned around and smiled when he saw her. He walked toward her, picked her up, and swung her around. He then set her on the ground and kissed her.

"I've missed you, you know." Draco whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you too." Leila whispered back.

Raindrops soon began to fall from the sky. They were light at first; but quickly became heavier.

"For a while there I didn't think you'd show." Draco said.

"I told you I was coming, I was just briefly held up." Leila said.

Draco smirked and leaned in to kiss her again. Leila could feel the raindrops falling on her cheek. She didn't want her time with Draco to end and she could feel tears beginning to spring from her eyes. It was hard to tell the tears from the rain. Leila suddenly, backed away from Draco and gazed into his eyes.

"I love you so much, Draco." Leila whispered.

"I love you too." Draco said, pushing a strand of her hair from her face.

"And that's what makes this even harder." Leila mumbled.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"Do you know what the most beautiful form of love is?" Leila asked.

Draco shrugged, apparently confused by the question asked of him.

"Sacrifice." Leila said.

"I don't understand." Draco said.

"My father died to protect his family. My mother sacrificed herself to protect me and Harry." Leila continued.

"I'm afraid I'm not following." Draco said.

"And that's what I'm going to do for you. Don't say anything just yet. The whole point of love is to put someone else's needs above your own. I'm not going to die or anything, at least not yet anyways; but I want you to focus on you. I'm not supporting Voldemort; but I'm supporting you. Just please don't let me be wrong about you. I know that you won't do anything to hurt me intentionally, so that should mean Harry's safe from whatever you're doing, for now. And I know that somewhere you're a good person Draco; you're just too scared to let it show. And I really don't want you to die." Leila finished bursting into tears.

Leila grabbed Draco's hand and kissed it; clinging to it tightly. Draco slowly backed away from Leila, letting her words finally sink in. The rain began falling harder as did Leila's tears.

"I need you to be safe, and being with me isn't keeping you safe. So I'm going to let you go and hopefully you can let me go too." Leila sobbed.

"You're breaking things off with me because you're scared?" Draco hissed.

"Draco." Leila sighed.

"So it's over, just like that?" Draco asked.

"Draco, I think this is what's best for right now." Leila sniffled.

"What's best?" Draco scoffed.

"Draco I know this hurts, but please don't…" Leila said.

Leila reached for his arm.

"Stay away from me, _Potter_." Draco sneered.

Leila stood there in the pouring rain watching Draco leave her. As much as this hurt her and had hurt him, it was what they needed. Or at least she hoped it was what they needed. They couldn't possibly remain together on opposite sides of the war, could they? Doubts began to plague Leila, but all she wanted to do was sleep and end this horrible day.


	31. Sacrifice

Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Leila slowly walked back to Gryffindor Tower, where she knew Hermione would be waiting for her. She didn't really want to go back there because she would be subjected to an unwanted game of twenty questions. But there was no way that she couldn't go back to the Slytherin Dungeon. Leila was almost to the Fat Lady's portrait when she heard hushed voices.

"Where did she say she was going?" Harry hissed.

"She's meeting Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Why didn't you follow her?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure that would have gone over real well." Ron said sarcastically.

Leila could feel her throat beginning to choke up and more tears were threatening to spill.

"Harry where do you think you're going?" Hermione asked.

"To find my sister." Harry hissed.

"She said she'd be gone an hour and it's been…" Hermione began.

"An hour." Leila said.

Leila appeared before Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Harry had his Invisibility Cloak in his hand, along with the Marauder's Map. Hermione had one hand on Harry's arm, as if she had been trying to hold him back.

"I'm here, there's no reason to go after me." Leila said.

The tears were slowly streaming down Leila's cheeks, but she didn't want anyone to see her crying. She kept her head down and walked past Harry, Ron, and Hermione in to Gryffindor Tower. But, Leila's attempts to hide her tears were thwarted and Harry soon ran after her.

"Leila, what did he do to you?" Harry asked.

"Give me the map, Harry." Leila said furiously.

"Why?" Harry questioned.

"Ron's right, I don't want you spying on me so just give me the damn map!" Leila shouted.

Harry reluctantly handed the Marauder's Map over to Leila. Leila tried to quickly walk away from him, but he caught up with her, trailed by Ron and Hermione. Harry grabbed her arm, and turned her toward him. The tears still streamed down Leila's face as she noticed a shocked Ron and a nervous Hermione.

"What did Malfoy do to you?" Harry asked again.

"Nothing." Leila muttered.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" Harry said.

"I told you that he did nothing! He didn't hurt me! I hurt him!" Leila screamed.

"Leila, settle down." Hermione said.

"No, I won't settle down! Do you want to know what happened Harry, do you? I just broke up with him! Yeah, that's right. _I _broke up with _him_. Does that make you happy, knowing that I broke things off with the one boy I ever loved?" Leila shouted.

Leila tore her arm from her brother's grasp and stormed upstairs to the room where she had been staying, never looking back. She could hear footsteps following her up the stairs, which she figured to be Hermione's because otherwise the stairs would have turned into a slide. She was almost to the dormitory that she was sharing with the sixth year Gryffindor girls, when Hermione finally caught up to her and stopped her from going inside.

"Leila, are you sure that you're all right?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine." Leila said.

"Leila…" Hermione sighed.

"I said I'm fine!" Leila hissed.

Leila glared at Hermione, who in return put her hands up in defeat. Hermione opened the door to their room, where a sixth bed had been added to the room. No professor had ever confronted her about staying in Gryffindor Tower yet, but she knew without a doubt that Professor Snape wasn't happy about the arrangement. Leila flung herself onto her bed, keeping her back to Hermione. Honestly, she didn't want to talk about what happened with Draco, because then everyone would want to know why. She was looking out the window when she heard Hermione crawl into bed and the tears began to fall. She pulled out the map and looked for Draco's name; but she couldn't find it. He must be in the Room of Requirement, since that room couldn't be plotted on the map. She worked hard to convince herself that this was for the best, and drifted off into a restless sleep.

Leila walked with Hermione down to the Great Hall the next morning, only to find that Ron and Harry hadn't yet arrived. They took their places beside Ginny, who had her notes for her O.W.L.S. out. Leila reached for piece of toast as Hermione opened up a book.

"How are you doing this morning, Leila?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Leila questioned.

"I think you know why." Hermione furthered.

"You don't need to worry about it." Leila said.

"What doesn't Hermione need to worry about?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." Leila muttered.

"Nothing?" Hermione scoffed.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Leila hissed.

Leila quickly stood up from the table, heading out of the Great Hall. She tried pushing past the students who were now filing into the Great Hall, but she ran into someone and fell to the floor. Leila muttered an apology before looking to see who was on the ground beside her: Draco. This had to be the first time she had seen him at breakfast all week, but Leila quickly shook-off her thoughts to look at Draco. He was scowling, trying to get off the ground. He stood up and walked a few feet to where Leila sat.

"You're pathetic, Potter." Draco hissed.

Draco quickly steered away to the Slytherin table, leaving Leila still on the ground. Leila pushed herself up and practically ran out of the Great Hall. She crossed her arms, trying to keep everything in, the emotions and the tears. Leila could almost feel the stares of the students she was passing; she didn't know where she was going, but she couldn't be there. She could hear the patter of footsteps running after her. Leila didn't want to wait. She walked until she found an empty corridor. She leaned up against a wall and slid down the floor until she hit the floor. She collapsed onto the floor in tears. The footsteps continued down the hall and they sounded like they were getting closer to where Leila lay heaped on the floor. She tried to bury her face; but she could feel a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Leila looked up to find Harry on floor beside her.

Harry looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. Leila could only assume that we had witnessed the exchange between her and Draco; but Leila had missed seeing him as tears had blinded her as she had rushed from the Great Hall. Leila wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and sobbed into his chest. Harry just held her, and let her cry. Leila felt stupid for getting so worked up over something like this. She was glad that Harry had found her; no matter how much tension there was between the two, what it came down to was they were all each other had left and sometimes the only thing she needed was her big brother. When Leila's tears finally subsided she wiped her eyes and looked to her brother.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

"He hates me." Leila sniffled.

"He hates me too." Harry said.

"But you don't understand." Leila muttered.

"I can't ever even begin to understand you and Malfoy, but if he can't get over whatever it is, then he's not worth it." Harry said.

"You've never liked Draco." Leila said.

"I didn't mean just Malfoy. I meant guys in general." Harry furthered.

"You never seemed to care before." Leila added.

"I've always cared Leila. But you know that you're the only family I have left. I can't lose you to _him._ But sometimes I'm afraid that I already have." Harry said.

"You've never lost me, Harry; and you never will. Just like you said, you're the only family I have left. No guy, or girl in your case, is going to ruin that. You're stuck with me." Leila half-smiled.

Leila chuckled through her final tears and leaned over to hug her brother, who wrapped his arms around his sister. The twins sat there in silence for a few minutes before Harry decided that the two would go to the kitchens and visit Dobby for breakfast, thereby avoiding Malfoy. Malfoy's name was not mentioned all weekend by her brother, for which she was thankful for, but it seemed that Leila had picked up on Harry's old obsession of checking the map for Draco. Every night, while she knew Hermione was asleep she would pull out the map and look for Draco's name. Sometimes she found it and sometimes she didn't. Leila hoped that Draco was safe and was being careful. As the days went by, she saw little of Draco, but the little she did see of him was glares, sneers, and taunts from the Slytherins who were all too happy about the break-up.

One June day, a knock came on the door during Professor Slughorn's Potion's lesson. Slughorn was busy explaining Harry's decline in Potions was due to his love life, so Leila welcomed the interruption. Slughorn welcomed the visitor, Dennis Creevey, who was carrying a note for Leila.

"Now, what's the interruption for Mister Creevey?" Slughorn asked.

"Leila Potter's supposed to meet with Professor Dumbledore, sir. Now, sir." Dennis said feebly.

The Slytherins _"Ooh"_'d as if Leila was in trouble, but Leila instantly looked to Draco, who had managed to show up to class. Draco glared at her, while cracking his knuckles. Leila took notice that his right hand was still noticeably missing his Slytherin ring; which Leila still held fastened around her neck. Professor Slughorn excused Leila, while Harry looked at her wishing that he could go, too. When Leila came upon Professor Dumbledore's office, she said the password written on the parchment, and entered. Leila hadn't been in Professor Dumbledore's office with him for quite some time. It was always Harry, whom he was giving private lessons to, which always made Leila slightly jealous. Leila looked around the room to find that almost nothing in the office had been changed since the last time she had been in there, except Professor Dumbledore's pensieve was out. Leila took a seat in a chair and waited for the headmaster.

"Leila, I see Mister Creevey found you with my note." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir." Leila said.

"May I assume that you're wondering why I pulled you early from what I'm sure was a fascinating lesson by Professor Slughorn?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"It really wasn't all that fascinating." Leila answered.

"No? Then may I inquire as to you and the Malfoy boy?" Dumbledore asked.

"There's nothing there to inquire about." Leila said shifting her gaze to the floor.

"I know that you and he are no longer, how do you young people say it... An item? But, that does not mean your journey together is finished." Dumbledore said cryptically.

"We haven't spoken since that night, unless he hurls an insult at me. He's better off without me; I mean after all he is a Dea-he's incapable of love. We're both better off this way. There is no more journey; it ended the night we broke-up." Leila said.

"Just because one is good at masking his or her emotions, does not make them incapable of love. I didn't miss the change you made in Mister Malfoy, nor did he, I'm going to assume." Dumbledore said.

"I'm sorry Professor, I'm not in the mood to talk about Draco Malfoy; so can you please tell me why you've brought me here?" Leila asked.

"Straight and to the point, much like your father. But first, if I may distract you once more; I must ask you; have you had any other dreams, like the one you had earlier in the year, lately?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Leila pondered over Dumbledore's question. Nothing really stood out in her mind; but lately her thoughts and dreams had been centered on Draco. She hadn't had any other dreams like that; at least not that she could remember. But those dreams scared her. She knew without a doubt that her last dream had been about Draco.

"No sir." Leila said truthfully.

"Very well then. Without further interruption, I'm sure that you have been jealous over the lessons I have been giving your brother. Am I correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Erm…well…yes, sir." Leila sighed.

"I figured as much. I did not do this to make you jealous, but rather for safety reasons." Dumbledore said.

"Safety reasons?" Leila asked.

"Earlier in the year, when I knew of your budding romance with Mister Malfoy, I wanted to protect you, him, as well as myself. I must admit, it was a bit selfish; but it was done with good intentions. As you surely know, Mister Malfoy has not been too fond of me lately, and I didn't want to risk any information accidentally passing to him." Dumbledore said.

"But Harry always told me what happened anyways." Leila said.

"Yes, but hearing things second-hand is always different than hearing them first-hand. I also assumed that Mister Malfoy was never too keen on hearing anything of Harry." Professor Dumbledore added.

"No, we always fought about him." Leila sighed.

"I don't want you to think that I didn't want you included; but as an old man I feared the worst. Now, seeing as your relationship with Mister Malfoy has, would you say, fizzled out? I think you would be a valuable asset to what Harry and I are doing. So, please consider this as me trying to make amends with you." Professor Dumbledore finished.

Leila looked up at Professor Dumbledore, who smiled at her. Leila slowly stood up and walked closer to Professor Dumbledore.

"And how are you going to do that?" Leila asked.

"You have one of two options. You may either view in my pensieve everything that Harry has seen or we may discuss what Harry has told you. The choice is yours." Dumbledore said.

Leila glanced over to the pensieve and felt a surge of curiosity and jealousy at the same time; but she should put faith in her brother. He was after all, "The Chosen One." Leila took a step closer to the penseive to find that it was occupied already with memories.

"Can we discuss and if things don't make sense, then can I view the memories?" Leila asked.

"A compromise. Well thought out. So ask away." Professor Dumbledore said.

"So Voldemort created horcruxes. Exactly how many did he create?" Leila asked.

"I believe there to be seven." Dumbledore answered.

"Tom Riddle's diary was one, and a ring which belonged to Voldemort's mother, correct?" Leila continued.

"Yes, to both accounts." Dumbledore added.

"But that's only two, what about the other five?" Leila asked.

"I think this may help to clear things up." Dumbledore said.

Professor Dumbledore ushered Leila to the pensieve. Leila breathed deeply, and leaned forward, slowly plunging into the silvery liquid. She watched an exchange between Hephzibah Smith and Tom Riddle, who was employed at Borgin and Burkes. She watched as he handled a cup with a badger engraved on it and locket with an ornate serpentine S. Leila didn't watch much more because she was soon released from the memory in the pensieve. Leila looked to Dumbledore, who was examining where the Sorting Hat was placed, beside the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"I don't understand, sir." Leila said.

"I believe you do, Leila." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Why are you being so cryptic? I thought you said we could discuss this?" Leila asked.

"We can; but you're a bright witch, Leila. You already know what you claim to not understand." Professor Dumbledore answered.

"I understand why he'd be after a Slytherin locket, Voldemort was his descendant; but I have no idea why he'd be after a cup from Hufflepuff. Besides, what do these have to do with Horcruxes?" Leila asked.

Professor Dumbledore simply gave her a look, which told her that she should already know the answer.

"He made both of those items into Horcruxes?" Leila gasped.

"Voldemort, much like you and Harry, believed that Hogwarts was his home. He would kill and he did kill to get his hands on any items from the Founders." Dumbledore said.

"But what about the sword?" Leila asked.

"Only a true Gryffindor can obtain the sword; and Lord Voldemort possessed none of the qualities valued by Godric Gryffindor." Dumbledore answered.

"A locket and a cup are a good start, but how do we find them? Unless…unless that's where you've been going when you leave the school. You've been searching for them, haven't you?" Leila asked.

"Guilty." Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"So, like Harry said, if one destroys all of the Horcruxes, Voldemort can be destroyed?" Leila asked.

"That is correct." Dumbledore said.

"Have you found any yet?" Leila asked.

"I believe a time will come shortly when I will require Harry's assistance, and I ask that you be present as well." Professor Dumbledore said.

"You really want me to come?" Leila asked.

"You are a more than capable witch; and there is a bond between twins like you and Harry which even I cannot properly explain." Professor Dumbledore replied.

Leila didn't respond, instead she focused her gaze on the Sorting Hat. There were times she wondered how the hat could have placed her in Slytherin; but then there were other times where the choice completely made sense. It seemed as if Dumbledore was reading her thoughts.

"Just because you were placed in Slytherin does not mean that you don't have the qualities of, shall we say, a Gryffindor." Professor Dumbledore said.

"It's not like it matters." Leila mattered.

"It does matter, Leila. Your parents would be proud of the young woman you've become. You may not see what I see; but I see a girl who is very much like her parents; but is still her own person." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, sir." Leila muttered.

"Speaking of Gryffindor, Professor Snape is absolutely livid that you've been residing in Gryffindor Tower." Professor Dumbledore began.

"He knows? You know?" Leila asked.

"Of course, there is very little going on at Hogwarts which I don't already know; besides, who else do you think placed a sixth bed in the room?" Dumbledore asked.

"You do have good points." Leila sighed.

"I just wished to tell you that you are welcome in Gryffindor Tower. Just remember that you were placed in Slytherin for a reason, even if that reason is not yet known to you. Now, off you go. I'm sure your brother will be waiting for you." Dumbledore smiled.

Leila nodded and walked slowly toward the door. She glanced back to find Professor Dumbledore watching her as she left, with a smile still stuck on his face. She quickly turned around and left. Just as Dumbledore had predicted, Harry was waiting for her outside the stone gargoyle, no Ron and Hermione in tow. Harry looked up at Leila as she descended the stairs.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"He just wanted to make sure I was well-informed about what you had seen." Leila said.

"That's all?" Harry asked.

"And to tell me that when he does find a horcrux, I'll be coming along." Leila whispered.

"Good. I've been wondering about that. I may be "The Chosen One" but I know that I'll need you there with me." Harry said.

Harry and Leila headed back for the Fat Lady and Gryffindor Tower. Harry decided to tell her what she had missed in Potions: Hermione took notes for her and Draco had been asked to stay behind. Leila shrugged as if she didn't care; but she did find it curious that Draco had to stay behind. When Snape had been the Potion's professor, Draco seemed to have a knack for Potions. Leila, not watching where she was walking, tripped over Harry's foot, causing her to fall to the floor ungracefully. Harry grabbed her book bag and helped her up. At just that moment, Draco came swaggering through the corridor spying Harry and Leila. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"You would go crawling back to him." Draco sneered.

"I happen to be her brother." Harry hissed back.

Draco glared between the twins. Harry drew his wand, causing Draco to draw his. Leila recognized this all too familiar scene, only this time she was sure that Draco wouldn't care whom he hexed. Leila grabbed Harry's arm and pushed it down.

"It's not worth it, Harry." Leila whispered.

"You're right. He's just a piece of scum." Harry muttered.

"Harry." Leila hissed.

"I'll give you that, Potter, at least you have more guts than she does, but that may prove to be your downfall." Draco sneered.

Draco turned his back to them and began to walk away. Leila moved to lunge at him; but Harry held Leila back.

"He's not worth it, Leila." Harry whispered.

"And stay the hell away from me, both of you." Draco shouted down the corridor.

Draco disappeared around the corner, and Leila realized that Harry was still holding her back. Harry slowly released Leila, making sure that she wasn't going to take off after Malfoy. Leila breathed deeply and looked to her brother. A few tears slipped down her cheek, which Harry wiped away.

"I don't understand why he's being so nasty." Leila sighed.

"He's always been nasty." Harry responded.

"Not to me; but then again, he trusted me and then I broke his trust by breaking up with him." Leila sniffled.

"Why'd you break things off with him, anyway?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want things to go back to normal." Leila mumbled.

"This used to be normal." Harry said.

"I just want him not to hate me." Leila sighed.

Harry side-hugged his sister and led her back to Gryffindor Tower. When they entered the common room, Leila headed up to her bed to take a nap. Her talk with Dumbledore and seeing Draco had drained her emotionally. She quickly fell into a deep, restless sleep. The dream she had earlier in the summer began playing in her head.

_It was dark, but there were voices whispering. Above the whispers, a woman could be heard "He's only a boy." Suddenly, everything became silent and someone's screams disturbed the silence. Then an arm, marked with the Dark Mark appeared. A hand clutched the marked arm. That hand had a Hogwarts ring with an emerald gem. The dream faded into darkness with faint crying._

Then the scene changed.

_A cabinet, like the one in Borgin and Burkes appeared, with a blanket carelessly thrown beside it. The scene went dark again; but this time she could hear whooping; cheerful whooping belonging to none other than Draco Malfoy._

"It's only a dream…It's only a dream." Leila muttered.

Leila awoke to Hermione shoving her awake. Hermione had a look of nervousness plastered to her face, while Leila was clutching her necklace, which still contained Draco's ring. Even though she had ended things with him; she couldn't bring herself to remove it from the chain.

"What's the matter?" Leila asked.

"You were dreaming." Hermione stated.

"So?" Leila asked.

"It looked like the dreams Harry had." Hermione said slowly.

"I don't have a connection with Voldemort. I'm not 'The Chosen One.' It's nothing to worry about." Leila said.

"Harry warned me earlier in the year that you were having dreams, so don't try and hide this from me." Hermione said.

"Really, it was nothing Hermione." Leila sighed.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Positive." Leila nodded.

Hermione reluctantly accepted Leila's answer and then dragged her to the library. The library was always full of fifth years, who were in the middle of their O.W.L.s. Leila knew that this was Hermione's way of distracting her from thinking of Draco, but she also knew that Hermione was up to something. Leila wondered if she was looking up something on dreams.

"I found something!" Hermione cried.

"Found what?" Leila asked.

"Come on, we need to go." Hermione called.

"It's not about dreams is it?" Leila asked.

Leila watched as Hermione frantically shoved her books into her bag and walk to Madam Pince to check-out an old newspaper. Hermione, then hurriedly walked to Gryffindor Tower, not explaining anything to Leila. Hermione and Leila walked into Gryffindor Tower, and immediately spotted Harry and Ron sitting beside a window in the common room. Harry had his Herbology book open upside down, while Ron was doodling on a piece of parchment. Hermione dragged Leila over to where the boys sat, and plopped into the seat between Harry and Ron, leaving Leila standing.

"We wanted to talk to you, Harry." Hermione said.

"_We_?" Leila hissed.

"All right, _I_ wanted to talk with you, Harry." Hermione said.

"What about? Harry asked suspiciously.

"The so-called Half-Blood Prince." Hermione said slowly.

"Oh, not again. Will you please drop it?" Harry groaned.

"No, I'm not dropping it until you've heard me out. Now, I've been trying to find a bit about who might make a hobby of inventing Dark spells –"Hermione said firmly.

"He didn't make a hobby of it –"Harry shot back.

"He! He! Who says it's a he?" Hermione questioned.

Harry looked around the room to make sure that no one could possibly be listening to their conversation. He then cast a Muffliato spell, just in case. Ron, who was seated closest to where Leila was standing, leaned over to whisper to her.

"What's she getting at?" Ron asked.

"Haven't a clue." Leila whispered.

"We've been through this. _Prince._ Hermione. _Prince_!" Harry said crossly.

"Right! Look at that! Look at the picture!" Hermione exclaimed.

Hermione pulled out a very old piece of newsprint from her bag, the one she had checked out in the library, and slammed it down on the table in front of Harry. Harry carefully grabbed the photograph to examine it; leaving both Ron and Leila curious to what he was holding. Hermione sat beside him looking somewhat smug, while Harry looked rather bored.

"So? It's only dull story about an interschool Gobstone competition." Harry said.

"Her name was Eileen Prince. _Prince_. Harry!" Hermione furthered.

Harry looked at Hermione and then burst out laughing. Ron and Leila looked at each other cluelessly, so Leila reached for the photograph which Harry had released in his outburst.

"No way." Harry scoffed.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"You think _she_ was the Half-Blood Prince? Oh, come on!" Harry said.

"Well, why not?" Hermione began.

As Hermione began her long-winded statement about how Eileen Prince could be the Half-Blood Prince, Leila noticed an owl perched outside the window next to Harry. Leila slowly moved behind Harry and opened the window. She retrieved the parchment, with an all too familiar scrawl.

_Meet me by the lake._

Leila's heart leapt; but was brought back to the conversation between Hermione and Harry.

"The truth is that you don't think a girl would have been clever enough!" Hermione said angrily.

"How can I have Leila for a sister and have hung round with you for five years and not think girls are clever? It's the way he writes, I just know the Prince was a bloke, I can tell. This girls hasn't got anything to do with it." Harry said.

"I've used the book, and I would have to agree with Harry. The writing is horrible and miniscule, but now that I think of it, somewhat familiar." Leila added.

"Where did you get this anyway?" Harry asked.

"Three guesses where." Ron muttered.

"The library. There's a whole collection of old _Prophets_ up there. Well, I'm going to find out more about Eileen Prince if I can." Hermione said predictably.

"Enjoy yourself." Harry said irritably.

"I will." Hermione said narrowing her eyes.

Hermione then stomped to the portrait hole and turned back to the three still in the corner.

"And the first place I'll look is records of old Potions awards!" Hermione shouted across the common room.

Hermione swung the door open and left hastily, leaving an irritated Harry, a confused Ron, and a preoccupied Leila. Leila's hand clutched the note. She didn't want Harry to notice that she had received it, so she crumpled it up and shoved it in her pocket. Now all she needed was a distraction. Leila slowly made her way across the common room, trying to avoid being caught by Ron and Harry. She was almost to the portrait hole, when Jimmy Peakes blocked her path, holding a scroll of parchment. Leila hesitantly took it from him, while he made his way over to Harry. She opened the parchment and immediately noticed it to be from Dumbledore. She then looked to Harry. Harry gave her a knowing look and walked straight for her.

"Come on, we need to go." Harry said.

"I'll meet you there." Leila said.

"What's more important than this?" Harry asked.

"I need to use the bathroom." Leila whispered.

"Hurry up, then." Harry said.

Harry quickly walked past her heading in the direction of Dumbledore's office. Leila took off in the direction of the bathrooms, but quickly detoured to make her way down to the lake. She ran all the way to the lake. She found a blonde boy standing there, staring out at the lake, which shone like glass in the moonlight. He shoved his hands in his pockets and didn't notice Leila running toward him. Leila stopped suddenly.

"Draco." Leila whispered.

Draco turned to Leila, surprised to see her. He quickly walked over to her. Leila's heart beat faster every step closer to her that he got. No matter how nasty he had been to her over the past few weeks, she still loved him with all her heart. Draco stopped in front of her and hesitantly placed his hand on her cheek. Leila wrapped her hand around his, trying to keep from bursting with happiness.

"I had to see you one last time." Draco said.

"What? Why?" Leila asked.

"I—I'm sorry." Draco stuttered.

"Sorry for what?" Leila questioned.

Draco quickly pressed his lips onto hers, causing her head to swim and to gasp for breath. Without another word Draco ran back to the castle. Leila called after him, only for him to go move faster. Leila placed her fingers where his lips had met hers, wishing that they were still there and confused by this stunt of Draco's. A single tear fell down her cheek, and Leila hurried back to the castle, not to find Draco, but to meet up with Harry and Professor Dumbledore.


	32. Journey to the Cave

Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Leila ran back to the castle. She entered the entrance hall and slowly closed the door behind her. She was panting for breath. She knew that she had been gone far too long for a bathroom break. She also knew that Harry would be suspicious of where she had been. She was set to sprint up to Professor Dumbledore's office, when Professor Dumbledore waltzed down the staircase.

"Very good of you join us, Leila." Professor Dumbledore said.

"I was just on my way up to your office." Leila said.

"Coming from a stroll outside? As headmaster I must tell you that I don't approve of you being outside after curfew. The curfew is only imposed for your safety." Professor Dumbledore stated.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again." Leila muttered.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Erm…where's Harry?" Leila asked.

"Harry ran back to Gryffindor Tower to grab the Invisibility Cloak, and I'm sure no doubt to inform Mister Weasley and Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled.

"Inform them of what?" Leila asked.

Professor Dumbledore never got a chance to answer her question because at that moment Harry came skidding to a halt on the topmost stone step, panting and out of breath, much like Leila had been on her arrival back to the castle.

"Ah, Harry." Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"Professor, Leila." Harry said out of breath.

Harry joined them both near the door, with his hand tightly clenching his Invisibility Cloak. Professor Dumbledore looked at them both, his eyes twinkling.

"You know, at times, I forget how much you have both grown. At time I still see the small boy and girl from the cupboard. Please forgive my mawkishness, I'm an old man." Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"You still look the same to me sir." Harry said.

"Just like your mother you're unfailingly kind. Now the place we journey tonight is extremely dangerous. I promised you both that you could accompany me, and I stand by that promise. You both must obey my every command without question." Professor Dumbledore said seriously.

"Yes sir." The twins said simultaneously.

"Should I tell you to hide, you hide. Should I tell you to run, you run. Should I tell you to abandon me and save yourselves, you must do so. I need your word, Harry, Leila." Professor Dumbledore stated.

"My word." Harry said.

"You have my word, sir." Leila said.

"I would like you both under the cloak now, please." Professor Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore waited until both Harry and Leila were under the cloak before opening the door.

"Very good. Shall we go?" Professor Dumbledore said stepping outside the door.

"But what will people think when they see you leaving, Professor?" Harry asked.

"That I am off into Hogsmeade for a drink, I sometimes offer Rosmerta my custom or else visit the Hog's Head…or appear to. It is a good way as any of disguising one's true destination." Professor Dumbledore said lightly.

Harry and Leila followed close to Professor Dumbledore under the cloak in the moonlight. Leila found herself tripping on twigs; but luckily Harry was there with her to keep her steady and standing up-right. Harry's arm stayed gripped to Leila's after several trips. Harry pressed his face to Leila's ear as if to tell her something; but Leila spoke first.

"Why are you all sweaty?" Leila asked.

"I ran back from Gryffindor Tower." Harry said.

"You smell disgusting." Leila gagged.

"I have something I need to tell you." Harry said for only Leila to hear.

"What is it?" Leila asked.

"It was Snape." Harry whispered.

"What did he do now?" Leila asked rolling her eyes.

"He's the one who told Voldemort about the prophecy. He's the one who told Voldemort to go after Mum and Dad." Harry whispered.

"Why do you sound so certain?" Leila asked.

"Professor Trelawney told me and that's not all she said." Harry said.

"Oh?" Leila questioned.

"She said that she heard whooping from the Room of Requirement. I know it was Malfoy, Leila. He and Snape are going to do something tonight while we're gone." Harry responded.

Leila's thoughts immediately turned to the dream she had earlier. Harry's second-hand account matched with her dream. She hadn't had a chance to tell Professor Dumbledore of her dream, and knew that it wouldn't do anyone any good to tell Harry. Leila carefully chose her next words to her brother.

"Dumbledore trusts Snape." She said lightly.

"Well I don't." Harry hissed.

Harry and Leila arrived at the gates moments after Professor Dumbledore. Leila knew that they had to be off Hogwarts property in order to go anywhere because, as Hermione had pointed out many times and as Leila had read in _Hogwarts: A History_, one couldn't apparate anywhere at Hogwarts.

"Professor, will we be Apparating?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you both can Apparate now, I believe?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, but we haven't gotten our licenses yet." Leila added.

"No matter, I can assist you again." Professor Dumbledore said.

The twins followed Dumbledore through Hogsmeade. They passed Madam Rosmerta and the Three Broomsticks and ended up outside an empty Hog's Head; but they did not enter. Instead Dumbledore commanded them to grab his arm, one offered to each of them. Dumbledore counted to three, and right before the third count Leila tightly shut her eyes and felt the horrible sensation that was Disapparating. When the feeling was over Leila immediately clutched her ears. After a moment she opened her eyes to find darkness, but the smell of fresh salty air. The waves crashed every which way. Dumbledore released the twins and Leila found herself reaching for her brother's arm. Leila was beginning to have second thoughts about coming along with Harry and Dumbledore. It sounded good when spoken of, but actually being here, Leila found herself terrified at the prospects that lay ahead. Dumbledore pointed them to a crack in the side of a rock, which probably led to a cave. The place lay ahead, but there was no path to it. The sea separated them from the place

"You will not object to getting a little wet?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." Harry answered for the both of them.

"Then take off the Invisibility Cloak – there is no need for it now – and let us take the plunge." Professor Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore slid from the boulder and plunged into the sea. He began to swim toward the dark slit in the rock face with his wand between his teeth. Harry pulled the cloak off himself and Leila and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Harry." Leila whimpered.

"Just stay close to me." Harry said.

Harry grabbed Leila's hand as they both jumped into the sea. Leila spluttered as she came up for air. Harry motioned for her to follow Dumbledore. Leila thrashed trying to go faster to catch up with Dumbledore, whom they had spotted rising out of the water; but it seemed the harder she tried the more water she inhaled. They were almost there when Harry grabbed her arm to drag her on the final stretch to the cave. They found steps and Leila was grateful that the swimming seemed to be over. Both twins were soaked and shivered uncontrollably as they walked into the freezing still air. Leila pulled out her wand and performed a drying charm on herself and Harry while Professor Dumbledore walked around, examining the cave.

"This is the place. Oh, yes." Dumbledore said.

"How can you tell? Harry asked.

"This place has known magic." Dumbledore said simply.

"But sir, where's the horcrux?" Leila asked.

"This is merely the antechamber, the entrance hall. We need to penetrate the inner place… Now it is Lord Voldemort's obstacles that stand in our way." Professor Dumbledore said.

Leila closed her eyes tightly. Lord Voldemort's obstacles…Leila realized that she often talked the talk; but hardly ever walked the walk. She wasn't in Gryffindor, where dwelled the brave at heart, she was in Slytherin, home of those who were not so brave! Leila quickly attached herself to her brother's side. All those things she had done, all the things she had seen, all the times she had faced Voldemort; she had only been able to do so because Harry had been by her side. Harry seemed to understand Leila's panic, and wrapped his arm around his sister. Leila dropped her head in shame.

"You can do this, Leila. You're braver than you think." Harry whispered in her ear.

Leila felt a slight surge of confidence wash over her; but she still remained close to her brother. Dumbledore walked around the cave touching the rough rock, running his fingers over a particular spot until he stopped with his hand pressed flat against the wall.

"Here, we go through here." Dumbledore muttered.

Dumbledore stepped back from the wall and pointed his wand at the rock. For a moment, an arched blazing white outline appeared.

"You've found it." Leila gasped.

Dumbledore continued to stare at the archway, while Harry and Leila remained close to each other, both somewhat scared of what Voldemort had designed to hide his horcrux.

"Oh, surely not. So crude." Dumbledore said quietly.

"What is it, Professor?" Harry asked.

Professor Dumbledore put his uninjured hand inside his robe, feeling for something. He then drew out a short silver knife. Leila stepped back slightly, immediately taken aback by what the headmaster was carrying in his pocket. Dumbledore then dug the knife into his own hand, causing Leila to cringe and Harry to look away.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"In order to gain passage a payment must be made. Blood, if I'm not mistaken." Dumbledore said.

"Blood?" Leila gasped.

"I said it was crude. The payment is meant to weaken the intruder. Once again, Lord Voldemort fails to grasp that there are much more terrible things than physical injury." Dumbledore said.

"You should've let me sir. I'm—" Harry began.

"No, Harry. Your blood is much more precious than mine; as is yours Leila. I want you to remember that." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore wiped his blood across the rough rock. The archway appeared permanent and the blood-spattered rock in the archway vanished, leaving it open for passage. Only, the passage was completely dark and what lay beyond it unknown.

"Ah, that seems to have done the trick. Now, after me. Wands out." Professor Dumbledore said.

Leila and Harry followed close behind Professor Dumbledore with their wands out as a light to guide them. They followed Dumbledore down the cramped passageway. Leila felt like she was going to fall many times; but Harry kept a tight grip on Leila's elbow with his free hand. Leila figured she was probably in the safest position: behind Dumbledore and in front of Harry.

"Voldemort will not have made it easy to discover his hiding place. He will have put certain defenses in position" Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore came to an abrupt halt and held out his arm to stop Leila from going any farther. She looked out onto what was an eerie great black lake. Leila could hardly tell where the lake began and ended. She could feel a certain panic beginning to rise in her. She really didn't want to swim again.

"Professor, do you think the Horcrux is somewhere in the lake?" Leila asked.

"Oh yes, I'm sure it is. The question is how do we get there?" Dumbledore said.

"Couldn't we just try a Summoning Charm?" Harry asked.

"We certainly could, why don't you do it?" Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore as if he had just announced that the Chudley Cannons were in first place, a look of disbelief. Harry cleared his throat, raised his wand and attempted to summon the Horcrux.

"_Accio Horcrux!_" He said loudly.

Nothing happened. Leila looked at Harry who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Sir?" Leila asked.

"Yes, Leila?" Professor Dumbledore answered.

"Do you think we're actually going to have to go into the lake?" Leila asked.

"Into it? Only if we are very unfortunate." Dumbledore stated.

"You don't think the Horcrux is at the bottom then?" Harry asked.

"No, I think the Horcrux is in the middle." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore cast a ball of light to rest on the middle of the lake, where a tiny island was in the midst of the giant lake. He then cast another concentrated spell, which caused a chain to shoot up from the water. Dumbledore handed the chain to Harry, and they both pulled. A small boat rose from the water. Leila breathed a small sigh of relief: no swimming. Dumbledore ushered Harry and Leila into the boat first. Harry offered his hand to help his sister in. Once Dumbledore was in the boat, the boat moved as if an invisible rope was pulling it to the small island. Harry was looking down at the water quizzically, when he suddenly jumped back.

"I think I saw a hand in the water – a human hand." Harry said.

"Inferi. Voldemort had countless numbers of them at his command during the First war." Leila said.

"Correct, Leila; but we need not to worry about them at the moment." Dumbledore added.

"At the moment?" Harry repeated.

"Yes. I am sure that once we take the Horcrux we shall find them less peaceable." Dumbledore stated.

"What do we do then?" Harry asked.

"Inferi fear light and warmth, Harry. Honestly, I thought you enjoyed Defense. Professor Snape mentioned…" Leila rambled nervously.

"That explains it: Snape." Harry growled.

"That's _Professor_ Snape. Harry, and should the inferi arise, we'll use fire. Look, we're nearly there." Dumbledore said lightly.

Leila looked out to find that they really were almost there. Leila glanced around the cavern, looking for other obstacles designed by Voldemort. She hoped that the mission went smoothly, so they could be on their way and back to Hogwarts, where they were safe. The boat soon came to a halt bumping into the small island. Dumbledore, Harry, and Leila carefully climbed the rocky island to where a basin stood, which looked almost like a pensieve. The three surrounded the basin.

"Do you think the Horcrux is in there?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore answered.

Dumbledore reached his hand in the basin and Harry tried to stop him. But Harry's hand also plunged into the liquid to find that he also couldn't grasp the Horcrux.

"That's really good magic." Leila whispered.

"This is Voldemort, Leila." Harry hissed.

"Sorry, poor phrasing. What I meant is that his type of magic requires talent. Voldemort may be an evil wizard, but he sure is talented." Leila whispered.

"Are you positive that the Horcrux is in there?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Voldemort wouldn't waste his magic on something pointless unless he needed it to serve his purpose, and in this case to protect his Horcrux." Leila said.

"Well-said Leila; but how do we reach it? The potion cannot be penetrated by hand, Vanished, parted, scooped up, or siphoned away, nor can it be Transfigured, Charmed, or otherwise made to change its nature." Dumbledore said peering more closely into the basin.

"But then how do we get rid of it?" Harry asked.

"Any ideas, Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked, who had seemingly already figured out the puzzle.

"The potion must retain its nature; and it must stay together but somewhere besides the basin. That means that it…" Leila began.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked.

"It must be drunk." Leila said grimly.

"I came to the same conclusion: that every last drop of it has to be drunk." Dumbledore said.

"What? No!" Harry shouted.

Dumbledore put up his injured hand in protest to silence Harry. He examined the basin before him, probably making sure that there was absolutely no other way to get to the Horcrux. He then looked to both Harry and Leila.

"You both remember the conditions on which I brought you with me? This potion might paralyze me, might make me forget why I'm here, might cause me so much pain that I beg for relief. You are not to indulge these requests. It is your job, Harry and Leila, to make sure that I keep drinking this potion, even if you have to force it down my throat. Understood?" Dumbledore said finally.

"Why can't I drink it, sir?" Harry asked.

"Because I am much older, much cleverer, and much less valuable. Once and for all, do I have both your words that you will do all in your power to make me keep drinking?" Dumbledore stated.

"Couldn't –" Harry began.

"Do I have it?" Dumbledore asked.

"But –" Harry began again.

"Harry, just stop! There isn't another way. Voldemort would've made sure that there are no loopholes! Besides, we swore we'd listen to Dumbledore." Leila exasperated.

"I – all right, my word; but –" Harry muttered.

Before Harry could protest even further, Dumbledore lowered the crystal goblet into the potion. He then lifted the goblet to his mouth and drained the goblet. Harry gripped the basin tightly, while Leila held onto her brother's arm. They both watched Dumbledore as he lowered the empty goblet.

"Are you all right, Professor?" Harry asked.

"How do you feel?" Leila asked.

Professor Dumbledore didn't verbally answer. Instead he began to violently shake and he closed his eyes as he plunged the goblet back into the potion. Harry immediately ran to Dumbledore's assistance, but Dumbledore pushed him back as he drank another goblet full of potion. After a few more goblets, Dumbledore fell forward, breathing heavily. He began to whine that he didn't want to drink anymore potion; but Leila knew that she and Harry couldn't oblige his wish. Leila tried to think of an easy way to force the potion down Dumbledore's throat, while Harry immediately ran back to the basin and filled the goblet with the potion. Harry then tipped the goblet in Dumbledore's mouth, draining the contents. In Dumbledore's protests, he knocked the goblet from Harry's hand, causing it to fly a few feet from where they were, right before Leila's feet.

"Harry, this isn't going to work well." Leila said.

"Well, maybe if you would help me…" Harry hissed.

"I've been trying to think of a better idea." Leila said.

"Have you got one then?" Harry asked.

"Sort of." Leila said slowly.

"I'm listening." Harry said.

"One of us needs to hold Dumbledore back, while the other pours the potion down his throat." Leila stated.

"Why can't we just magic ropes around him to keep him still?" Harry asked.

"Because what if there are other obstacles and what if something happens and we don't have time to get to him? Either he dies or we all die. This is the safest way I could come up with in a couple minutes!" Leila rushed.

"All right, all right. You come and hold him, then." Harry said reaching for the goblet.

Leila knelt down on the rocky ground and placed Dumbledore's head on her lap, and tightly wrapped her arms around him to keep him in place. Harry grimaced as he came back with another goblet of the potion.

"I don't want to…let me go." Professor Dumbledore protested.

"Sh! I'm right here, Professor. Everything is going to be all right." Leila whispered to him.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Dumbledore moaned.

"Yes...yes, this'll make it stop." Harry said.

Harry tipped the goblet into Dumbledore's mouth. After it was drained, Dumbledore began screaming. Leila attempted to keep him still, but even as an old man, Dumbledore happened to muster more strength than Leila could manage. Harry could tell she was struggling holding their beloved Professor, but Harry convinced him to drink another goblet. After this drink, Dumbledore began to shake uncontrollably, and Leila struggled keeping him still.

"It's all my fault, all my fault…I did wrong, oh please make it stop and I'll never never again…" Dumbledore sobbed.

"This will make it stop, Professor." Leila whispered.

Dumbledore stopped for a moment as Harry tipped the seventh goblet of potion down the professor's throat. Dumbledore then began to flail and almost knocked the refilled goblet from Harry's hand.

"Leila, you're supposed to be keeping him still!" Harry shouted.

"I'm not as strong as you are, Harry!" cried Leila.

"Help me get this in his mouth and we'll switch places." Harry commanded.

Leila held Professor Dumbledore as tightly as she could, while he moaned to not hurt them, that it was his fault, and to hurt him instead. Leila had no idea what Dumbledore was talking about, but she held on and whispered words of comfort while Harry drained the eighth goblet into Dumbledore's mouth. Leila wasn't sure that she could do what Harry had been doing, forcing a terrible potion down Dumbledore's throat. She released her arms from around Dumbledore and he lunged forward, hammering his fists upon the ground. Harry dropped an empty goblet and ran to Dumbledore's aid. Harry held Dumbledore tightly.

"Leila, get the goblet. There's not much more potion left." Harry commanded.

Leila slowly rose to the goblet and walked to the basin. Just as Harry had said there was maybe two or three goblets left of the potion. Leila plunged the goblet into the basin, filled it, and then slowly walked back to Harry and Dumbledore. While Harry held Dumbledore, he walked Leila through what she needed to do; but it was hard to hear Harry over Dumbledore's pleading. Leila knelt beside Dumbledore and hesitantly held the goblet out to him. Leila looked to her brother, whose eyes made contact with hers. Harry nodded in reassurance as Leila tipped the potion into Dumbledore's mouth. She ran back to fill the goblet, while Harry attempted to comfort Dumbledore. When she got back Harry had Dumbledore's shoulders pinned to the ground, so she poured another goblet of potion into Dumbledore's mouth. As Leila ran back to the basin, she gathered what she hoped would be the last of the potion. Dumbledore's screams filled the cave as Harry held him back.

"KILL ME!" Dumbledore screamed.

"This one will. Just drink this…it'll all be over." Harry gasped.

Leila held the goblet to Dumbledore's lips as he drained every last drop. Leila ran back to the basin and with a great gasp, Dumbledore collapsed to the floor. Harry began to shake Dumbledore, trying to wake him. Leila dropped the goblet in the basin and ran to Harry and Dumbledore. Harry then pulled out his wand and tried to Rennervate him. Harry cast the spell again and Dumbledore's eyes flickered open. Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but he was parched.

"Water." Dumbledore croaked.

Harry ran back to the basin, where Leila had left the goblet. Leila quickly followed after him. They both noticed that the potion was all gone and at the bottom of the basin was the Slytherin locket, Leila recognized from the pensieve. Harry grabbed the locket and handed it to Leila to hold; she put it in her jacket pocket and zipped it shut, while he hoisted the goblet. Harry pointed his wand at the goblet.

"_Aguamenti!_" Harry shouted.

The goblet filled with water and Harry ran back to Dumbledore. He tipped the goblet into Dumbledore's mouth, but nothing came out. Harry cast the spell on the goblet again, and it still refused to retain the water. Harry desperately tried to fill the goblet with water, but it never worked. Leila wondered if the potion had some effect on the goblet. Perhaps, they needed a new goblet? Leila grabbed a rock, pointed her wand at it, and transfigured the rock into a different goblet. She smiled at the new goblet in her hand and looked for her brother. Harry was at the water's edge about to plunge the goblet into the water.

"HARRY, NO!" Leila screamed.

But it was too late; Harry's hand plunged into the water. A moment after Harry's arm came out of the water, and then a slimy white hand flew out of the water and gripped his wrist. The inferi were beginning to rise from the lake. Harry tried several spells to get rid of the inferi; but the spells only caused the inferi to fall over.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Harry shouted.

Harry's wand slashed at the inferi, but the inferi had no blood to spill, so they continued toward them. Harry felt himself being dragged under the water. He closed his eyes and breathed a deep breath as his head dunked under; but he was quickly released. The inferi holding onto him was on fire. Harry quickly rose to the surface and looked behind him to find Leila, with her wand drawn.

"I thought we discussed that they could only be killed with fire." Leila said.

"Right, but now isn't the time to get on my case about not paying attention in Defense." Harry said.

"_Incendio!"_ Leila shouted.

Fire sprang from her wand and took down several inferi. Harry followed Leila and cast the same spell. It seemed to be working, but not very well, as Harry and Leila backed up closer to where they had left Dumbledore.

"There's too many of them! Do you know another spell?" Harry said.

"There's another far-more complex spell." Leila stated.

"Well, if you know it, then use it!" Harry said as he took down another three inferi.

"I've never used it before! Besides, it's on the borderline of Dark Magic and only a very talented and capable witch or wizard can master it." Leila said taking down two inferi.

"You're talented and capable, Leila. So just do the damn spell!" Harry hissed as another spell shot from his wand.

Leila looked to her brother hesitantly, but then through the darkness, fire erupted. The ring surrounded the rock and the inferi couldn't pass through the flames to get to the water. Both Harry and Leila looked to find that the fire was coming from Dumbledore. Harry and Leila ran to Dumbledore, who motioned for them to get back on the boat. The boat began to pull them back to where they came. Once they exited the boat, Dumbledore leaned against the cavern wall.

"I am weak." Dumbledore mumbled.

"It's all right, sir, we'll get you back." Harry said confidently.

Harry heaved Dumbledore against him, so that Dumbledore could lean on Harry; while Leila wrapped Dumbledore's other arm around her, and they set off. Another payment of blood had to be made to exit; but Harry's leg was bleeding so he pressed his leg against the wall, and they left the cavern. Once they were out under the starry, they gently laid Dumbledore onto the ground.

"He's too weak to Apparate us back, Harry." Leila whispered.

"Then it looks like one of us will have to do it." Harry stated.

"But we don't have our licenses." Leila stated for the second time that night.

"Well, if we don't do it, he's going to die. Honestly, Leila, you're better at it than I am, so I think you should do it." Harry said.

"But what if one of us gets splinched?" Leila asked.

"Leila, there are times where you simply have to act, and this is definitely one of those times." Harry said.

Leila took a quick moment to think over what Harry said, and decided that he was right. Harry helped Dumbledore up, and the headmaster leaned heavily against Harry. Leila stood facing them. She took a hold of Dumbledore's hand with her left, while gripping her wand in her right, the same arm that Harry held. Leila closed her eyes and concentrated hard on their destination of Hogsmeade. The air smelled no more of salt and the sea breeze whipped at them no more. They had made it to Hogsmeade. Leila opened her eyes to make sure that they all had made it back safely.

"We made it! Leila do you have the Horcrux?" Harry whispered.

Leila unzipped her pocket and slowly pulled out the locket.

"We did it! We got the Horcrux!" Harry whispered excitedly.

Dumbledore staggered to the ground, leaving the twins looking for help desperately. Harry handed the locket back to Leila, who safely put it back in her pocket.

"We need to get him somewhere safe." Harry said.

"We need to get him back to school." Leila added.

"All right, Leila, you stay with him while I run back and get Madam Pomfrey." Harry said.

"No, it is Professor Snape I need, but I don't… think I can walk that far just yet." Dumbledore breathed heavily.

"But Madam Pomfrey…" Harry began.

"Severus, I need Severus." Dumbledore said clearly.

Harry looked at Leila. Harry knew that Snape liked Leila better, even if he was livid with her for staying in Gryffindor Tower. Leila stood up to run, but Madam Rosmerta came scurrying down the dark street toward them. She ran all the way to them, and then knelt down by Dumbledore's side.

"What's wrong with Albus?" Rosmerta asked.

"He's hurt. Can you stay with him, while Leila and I go back to the school?" Harry asked.

"You can't go up there! Don't you realize – haven't you seen?" Rosmerta began.

"Seen what?" Leila asked.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"The – the Dark Mark, Albus." Rosmerta whispered.

They all gazed at Hogwarts to find that a Dark Mark was painted in the sky above the castle. Leila's heart instantly sunk. Draco. What if he had killed Draco? The conversation was a blur for Leila. The next thing she knew, her arms were wrapped around Harry and they were flying on a broom under the Invisibility Cloak toward Hogwarts. They headed for the Astronomy Tower, where the Dark Mark glittered above. When they landed, Leila looked around for Draco's body, but she didn't see any body lying on the floor. Harry began questioning Dumbledore, but Dumbledore only said:

"Go and wake Severus, tell him what has happened and bring him to me. Do nothing, speak to nobody, and do not remove your cloak. Both of you be careful."

Harry started to protest, but Dumbledore reminded him what he had given his word to do. They slowly descended the first deck of the Astronomy Tower when, suddenly, footsteps could be heard pounding up the stairs. Leila bent over to tuck her wand in her sock. Just as soon as she had stood up, she and Harry froze under the Invisibility Cloak as a dark figure ran past and shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_" Dumbledore had been disarmed; but neither twin could move or speak. The only thing they could do was watch frozen from below while Dumbledore remained calm.

"Good evening, Draco."


	33. We'll Be A Dream

Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

… … … … … …

Draco stepped forward, making himself visible in the moonlight. He glared at Dumbledore as if he was highly suspicious of him. Leila couldn't remember the last time she had seen Draco looking so cold and withdrawn. Why, only hours ago he had sought her out but this was beyond Leila's comprehension.

"What brings you here on this fine spring evening?" Dumbledore asked.

"Who else is here? I heard you talking." Draco hissed.

"I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful. But I could also ask the same question of yourself, or are you acting alone?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I've got backup. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight." Draco said coldly.

"Well, well, very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?" Dumbledore said calmly.

"Yeah, right underneath your nose." Draco sneered.

"Ingenious, yet…forgive me…where are they now?" Dumbledore asked.

"They won't be long…I came ahead, I – I've got a job to do." Draco stumbled.

"Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy." Dumbledore said softly.

Leila's thoughts couldn't keep up with what was happening. She watched as Draco struggled to keep his wand aimed at Dumbledore. She knew Harry was trying to get away, but they were stuck. She couldn't help but feel guilty, like she was to blame. Leila's heart reached out to Draco, she desperately wanted to help him. All this happened while Dumbledore simply smiled at Draco.

"Draco, Draco, you are not a killer." Dumbledore said.

"How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you." Draco rushed.

"Like almost killing Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley? You have been trying with increasing desperation to kill me all year. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attempts…so feeble that I wonder if your heart has really been in it." Dumbledore stated.

"My heart? What do you know about my heart? My heart has been in it! I've been working on it all year!" Draco hissed.

Draco's mission the entire year had been to try and kill Dumbledore, and he had almost succeeded in taking out a few students along the way, one of those students had been friends with his then girlfriend. Leila felt a tear fall from her face and she moved to wipe it with her hand. Leila slightly panicked; she could move! Leila turned to Harry, who still remained frozen. Leila removed the cloak from herself and quietly took a step forward.

"I need to do this." Leila whispered for only Harry to hear.

Leila was grateful that Harry was still frozen underneath the Invisibility Cloak; because she feared how he might react to this. Leila continued to listen to Draco and Dumbledore's conversation as she slowly climbed the stairs back to where they were.

"But you were saying…yes, you have managed to get Death Eaters into my school, which, I admit, I thought was impossible…How did you do it?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I've been mending it." Draco rushed.

"Let me guess, it has a sister. A twin." Dumbledore stated.

Leila froze on the stairs, half-wondering if Dumbledore was talking about her, but when Draco continued to talk with the headmaster, she knew that she was in the clear. Draco, was shaking, his wand still pointed at an unarmed Dumbledore.

"In Borgin and Burkes. They form a passage." Draco spat.

"Clever, very clever." Dumbledore nodded.

"Yeah, and, again, right under your nose." Draco hissed.

"Draco, years ago I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please, let me help you." Dumbledore said.

"I don't want your help! Don't you understand? I have to do this." Draco furthered.

"Draco, I implore you to see reason." Dumbledore sighed.

"Reason? Reason? " Draco shouted.

"Miss Potter." Dumbledore said motioning Leila forward.

Leila, who stood at the top of the steps with Draco's back to her, took a step forward into the moonlight. Draco quickly flung around with his wand pointed at her. His eyes widened as he pointed his wand between Leila and Dumbledore. Leila simply held her hands up, not motioning to defend herself.

"What the hell is this? Have you been going to Dumbledore with information on me, Leila? Did you tell him everything you knew?" Draco shouted.

"Draco, do not aim your wand at Miss Potter, leave it at me if you must." Dumbledore sighed.

Still keeping his aim at Dumbledore, Draco stepped closer to Leila.

"Where's your wand?" Draco hissed.

"I—I forgot it." Leila lied.

"Did you really?" Draco asked, unconvinced.

"You can check me if you'd like." Leila said.

Leila raised her arms slowly, giving him the opportunity to check her if he wanted; but Leila's suspicions told her that he wouldn't check her.

"Of all the nights to forget your wand." Draco muttered.

Draco firmly grasped Leila's wrist with his free hand and turned to fully face Dumbledore. Leila tried to release her wrist from Draco's grasp, but he had her wrist gripped so tightly that she couldn't wriggle free.

"Why is she here?" Draco hissed at Dumbledore.

"I should think it to be obvious." Dumbledore said lightly.

"She told you didn't she?" Draco hissed.

"She never told me that she knew you were a Death Eater, if that's what you're asking. I figured that one out on my own. But to answer your question, Miss Potter and I were merely figuring out her future." Dumbledore said.

"Then you let her come here unarmed on tonight of all nights?" Draco sneered.

Dumbledore simply smiled as if he knew something no one else knew.

"Stop smiling and answer me!" Draco shouted.

"Draco, you wondered before why I believed your heart not to be in your mission, and that is because your heart has been elsewhere, with Miss Potter." Dumbledore smiled.

"You don't know anything about my heart!" Draco yelled.

"We'll just agree to disagree because there is little time, and we need to discuss your options, Draco." Dumbledore said.

"_My _options? I'm standing here with a wand and one of your students – I'm about to kill you-" Draco began.

"My dear boy, let us have no more pretense about that. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it when you first disarmed me." Dumbledore stated.

"I haven't got any options! I've got to do it! I've got to kill you…otherwise, he's going to kill me." Draco finished in a whisper.

Leila quickly closed her eyes to stop the tears that threatened to fall and stopped fighting to get away from Draco. She simply let her arm hang in his firm grasp. She hoped that maybe Dumbledore could make Draco see the reason that she couldn't make him see.

"I appreciate the difficulty of your position. Why else do you think I have not confronted you before now? But that is no matter, no harm has been done, no one hurt…I can help you, Draco." Dumbledore said sincerely.

"No one can help me! I have to do it or he'll kill me!" Draco choked out.

Draco's wand arm began shaking very badly, but Dumbledore continued speaking.

"He cannot kill you if you're already believed dead, which is what Voldemort believed would happen to you during the process. Come to the right side, Draco." Dumbledore said.

Leila turned to face Draco, who still grasped her right wrist. With her left arm, she moved to push Draco's wand arm down. Draco's eyes instantly met with hers when she touched his arm.

"Please, Draco." Leila sniffled.

"Why do you even care?" Draco hissed.

Leila removed her left hand from Draco's arm and fumbled for her necklace, which was buried under her shirt. She pulled the necklace out for him to see, which still had his ring dangling on it. She picked up the ring and pushed it closer to his face.

"Because I still love you." Leila whispered.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I never stopped; but now's not the time for explanations. Dumbledore's offering you protection. Please take it." Leila said.

"I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight and your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban…When the time comes we can protect him too. Come over to the right side, Draco." Dumbledore said quietly.

Draco appeared to be thinking over what Dumbledore had offered. Leila let her necklace drop and she moved her hand to Draco's face.

"Draco, please." Leila pleaded.

Draco began to slowly lower his wand. But then, the door to the Astronomy Tower slammed open again, and Leila's eyes widened with fear. She could only hope that someone from the Order was quickly rushing to their aid. But wishing and hoping never got one very far.

"Well, look what we have here? Well done, Draco." Bellatrix said breathlessly.

Draco wiped Leila's hand from his face and returned his wand to Dumbledore. Bellatrix roughly grabbed Leila, tearing her from Draco's grasp, causing Leila to scream in pain. Bellatrix held Leila by her neck, with her wand pointed at Leila's throat. Leila began to breathe harder, as several more Death Eaters forced their way into the Astronomy Tower. Leila tried to fight Bellatrix, but the more she fought, the harder Bellatrix's wand point jabbed at her throat.

"Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order, don't you?" Dumbledore said lightly.

"Love to Albus, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule." Bellatrix said.

"Pity." Dumbledore said.

"Do it, Draco! I'll hold on to this, while you finish the job." Bellatrix cackled.

Draco turned around to face his aunt, his eyes wide in horror. His face was almost blanched beyond recognition.

"You'd better get on with it, before we might have some fun with this one." Bellatrix smiled.

Draco reluctantly turned his wand back to Dumbledore. Leila understood the pressure Bellatrix had just made for Draco. Not only did he have to kill Dumbledore or otherwise die, but he had to kill Dumbledore or something would happen to Leila. Leila half-wished she were still under the cloak with Harry. The one time she did something on impulse, it landed her here. She could only hope that things worked out better than they were looking. Draco still stood there, with his wand arm slightly shaking.

"He doesn't have the stomach, just like his father. Maybe I should just do it." A werewolf, whom Leila knew to be Fenrir Greyback, laughed.

"No! The Dark Lord was clear; the boy is to do it." Bellatrix gasped.

Bellatrix pushed Leila forward as she made her way closer to Draco. With every step, Bellatrix's wand jabbed more and more into Leila's throat. Leila felt as if she was choking.

"This is your moment. Do it. Then maybe we'll look with mercy on this half-blood." Bellatrix whispered to Draco.

Draco looked to Leila, who was trying to shake her head. She wanted Draco to know that he didn't have to listen to Bellatrix. He should be free to make his own decision.

"Go on Draco, now!" Bellatrix commanded.

Draco began to shake even harder when another person walked into the light from the shadows: Professor Snape. Leila looked at him with pleading, tearful eyes and she could have sworn she saw him inhale sharply, but he quickly moved to Draco's side. Draco lowered his wand.

"Severus." Dumbledore pleaded.

Snape didn't say a word as he pushed Draco out of the way. Bellatrix still held a firm grasp on Leila, who looked between Snape and Dumbledore.

"Severus, please." Dumbledore pleaded again.

Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Green light shot from Snape's wand and hit Professor Dumbledore square in the chest. Leila watched in horror as the light left Dumbledore's eyes as he fell backwards off of the Astronomy Tower. She tried to lunge forward;, but Bellatrix's grip on her was too tight and she ended up choking herself. Leila tried to scream, but she had no air as Bellatrix grabbed her hair and thrust her head back up.

"Out of here, quickly." Snape said.

Snape grabbed Malfoy by his collar and forced him down the stairs. Bellatrix dragged Leila along with the rest of the Death Eaters. Leila mustered up the little energy she could to fight back and escape, but her attempt was futile. Bellatrix dragged her as she marched through the halls of Hogwarts, destroying everyting in sight. Bellatrix held onto her until they got into the Great Hall.

"Draco." Bellatrix called.

Snape roughly released Draco, and pushed him toward his aunt. Bellatrix pushed Leila into Draco, still keeping her wand pointed at Leila.

"I want to have a little fun. Hold onto this. She may be of help to appease the Dark Lord." Bellatrix said.

Leila looked into Draco's eyes. She could tell that inwardly, he was panicking, and thinking about what he really should do. Alas, he picked Leila up and roughly threw her over his shouler. She tried to jump off him, but he knew her well enough to know that she would try this. Bellatrix marched up and down the Gryffindor table, destroying everything that wasn't Slytherin. The House jewels were strewn all over the floor; while bits of glass from the windows shattered. Draco tried to shield them from the glass; but Leila felt a shard of glass tear at her face. Snape came to their rescue shielding them both from the rest of the glass that flew at them. Draco, quickly made his exit out of the castle, still carrying Leila. Snape was quickly walking beside them, with his eyes glancing at Leila every now and then. She hoped that Snape couldn't notice that her arm was slowly moving toward her right sock, which held her wand. Suddenly, Bellatrix ran forward to Hagrid's hut and the place flickered with flames. Bellatrix cackled loudly, but she could here Harry shouting spells and yelling for Snape. Draco turned around to see Harry chasing after them when Leila finally grabbed her wand.

"_Tarentallegra!_" Leila shouted, her wand pointed at Draco.

Draco's legs began to dance uncontrollably and he let go of Leila as he tried to stop it. She fell in a heap to the hard ground. Leila quickly began to crawl away to reach her wand as Snape quickly performed the countercurse on Draco. Draco moved to grab Leila again, when Snape yelled at him to run. Draco looked between Leila and Snape hesitantly and ran to catch up with the Death Eaters ahead of him. Leila stood to run, when one of Harry's leg-locking curses meant for Snape hit her. She fell over to the ground again just inches from being able to reach her wand, while Snape continued to deflect the many spells Harry threw his way. Harry had almost reached Snape, when Bellatrix shot an Unforgiveable at Harry. Harry fell to the ground screaming and writhing in pain.

"Have you forgotten your orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord!" Snape shouted.

"But the girl…" Bellatrix began.

"Also belongs to the Dark Lord." Snape drawled.

Bellatrix looked as if she were going to reach for Leila; but thought better of it and ran away, the same way Draco went. Snape swiftly turned away, his cloak billowing in the wind; when Harry stood up.

"_Sectum-!_" Harry began.

Snape quickly deflected the spell; causing Harry to once again go flying to the ground, his wand knocked out of his hands. Leila tried to move to her wand; using her arms to drag her.

"You dare you my own spell against me?" Snape drawled.

"Wait, that means…" Leila began out of breath.

"Yes. I'm the Half-Blood Prince." Snape said slowly.

Harry aimed another spell at Snape, but he deflected it again.

"Kill me then. Kill me like you killed him, you coward—" Harry panted.

"DON'T CALL ME A COWARD!" Snape screamed.

Harry flew further back and landed with a thump; when Professor Snape turned to Leila. He walked closer to Leila, with his gaze focused on her. Leila still struggled to reach her wand, but Professor Snape kicked her wand away and left. Harry soon stood up and looked between Leila and Snape. He had one of two choices, so he raced to his sister. Harry handed Leila her wand and performed the countercurse to the spell he had accidentally shot at her earlier. Harry then took off in a sprint after Snape, but Harry was hardly a few feet before Snape disapparated. Leila's hand moved to her face, which was trickling blood. Harry walked back, the whole time, never making eye contact with his sister.

"C'mon." Harry muttered.

Harry staggered back toward the castle. Leila took one last look toward the gates, hoping that Draco would appear from the darkness; but he never came. Leila ran to catch up to her brother. When she reached him, she felt extrememly light headed and almost fell back to the ground. Harry caught her before she could fall. He brought his hand to the blood on her face. A cut ran along her head from right below her temple down to her cheek.

"I'm not any good at healing." Harry said.

"Just help me back to the castle." Leila mumbled.

Harry walked with Leila leaning heavily against him all the way back to the castle. They arrived in the courtyard to find that students and teachers were congregated there. Leila looked up in the sky to find the Dark Mark almost directly overhead. She knew the tower above them to be the Astronomy Tower. Leila quickly stopped and caused Harry to be pulled back. She knew that Dumbledore was there, dead. It seemed too much to bear and her dizziness overcame her. Leila fainted, falling forward into her brother's arms. Harry called for help and Neville came rushing over. Neville bent over to where Harry was placing Leila on the pavement. Harry looked at Neville frantically.

"Go on, Harry, I have her." Neville said.

Harry looked hesitant to leave his sister, but Neville picked Leila up in his arms. Harry pushed past the crowd to where Dumbledore lay, while Neville pushed through with a limp Leila in his arms to where Madam Pomfrey stood. Neville had almost made it to Madam Pomfrey when teachers and students alike raised their wands high to destroy the Dark Mark. He looked to Leila, who still was unconscious and bleeding. Madam Pomfrey took notice and quickly ran to them. She examined Leila's head and motioned for Neville to follow her back to the Hospital Wing.

Leila awoke to find Remus, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Fleur, and all the Weasleys in the hospital wing. Hermione was the first to notice she was awake. She yelped and hugged Leila. Mrs. Weasley gently shoved Hermione over and enveloped Leila in a hug.

"What're you all doing here?" Leila asked.

Mrs. Weasley moved back to the bed next to Leila's, which was occupied by Bill who was currently being treated by Madam Pomfrey. Leila clasped her hand over her mouth in shock. Leila attempted to sit up; but Remus pushed her back down.

"That was a nasty cut to your head; you need to lie down and get some rest." Remus said.

Leila tried to protest, but Remus wouldn't hear of it. She didn't know how long she lay there chatting lightly about nothing of importance. Leila wanted to discuss what had happened, especially with her brother. She tried, but Remus told her that there would be time for that later. Leila rolled over onto her side, thinking of Draco. At first, in the Astronomy Tower she had felt sympathy toward him; but that had been melted by the anger that burned within her. He had been willing to risk her life just to save his own. He was a coward, and he used her. She had helped him find a book on Vanishing Cabintets! He had tried to kill one of her best friends! Then he had watched as Snape killed Dumbledore! She felt incredibly stupid and guilty. She felt it was her fault that Dumbledore had died. If she hadn't broken up with Draco, maybe he wouldn't have been able to mend the Vanishing Cabinet, and then maybe Dumbledore wouldn't be dead. How could she have let a boy get in the way of everything that was important to her? In the corner of her eye, she saw Draco's ring still on her necklace. She then attempted to rip the necklace off.

"Get it off!" Leila cried.

Hermione rushed over as Leila struggled to get the necklace off.

"Settle down, Leila." Hermione whispered.

Leila stopped moving, still breathing hard, and tears streaming down her face. Hermione pushed Leila's hair off to the side and removed the necklace. Hermione attempted to hand it back to Leila, but Leila refused to take the necklace.

"I don't want it." Leila said.

Hermione reluctantly tucked it in her jacket pocket. Leila remembered that she had something in her jacket pocket; but she couldn't find her jacket anywhere. Madam Pomfrey walked over to an upset Leila, gave her a Dreamless Sleep potion, and told her to get some sleep. Leila attempted to fight sleep, but it was no use and she was soon fast asleep. Leila awoke the next morning to find Fred Weasley sleeping in the chair next to her. She looked at him puzzled and then whispered his name. He immediately jolted awake.

"Fred, why are you sleeping there?" Leila asked.

"Mum wanted to make sure someone was watching you and I volunteered." Fred answered.

"What about Harry?" Leila asked.

"Mum forced him back to Gryffindor Tower, saying that he's student and not a patient. How're you feeling?" Fred yawned.

"Fine. I'm fine." Leila said.

"You're lying, Leila Potter." Fred whispered leaning closer to her.

"No I'm not. Besides, how would you know if I was?" Leila questioned.

"Because Harry told us what you went through; and if it was me, I wouldn't be ok." Fred said.

"Well, I'm not you." Leila retorted.

"No you're not; but I think we've been friends long enough for me to be able to tell." Fred smiled.

Leila turned her head to look out the window. The day looked beautiful outside, yet the sky would never tell the tale of what had happened the night before.

"If you ever need to talk about it, we can talk now, owl later, or whatnot." Fred said.

"You shouldn't want to talk to me." Leila said hanging her head.

"And why is that?" Fred asked.

"Because I—I—" Leila stumbled.

"Were sneaking around with Draco Malfoy behind everyone's backs?" Fred finished.

"You know?" Leila asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Ginny mentioned it in her letter weeks ago. I'll admit, at first I was pissed as hell, but looking back on my Hogwarts days, I suppose you and he were inevitable." Fred shrugged.

"No, we were a mistake." Leila whispered.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, I've made plenty myself. Just don't tell my mum." Fred smiled.

"I just keep replaying last night over and over again in my head, and I hate myself for what I did." Leila said.

"You shouldn't." Fred sighed.

"I was cowardly and selfish!" Leila hissed.

"That's not what Harry told us. Things may not have ended so well; but Harry's proud of you. He might not say it to you, but it's a twin thing, which you should just know. And that is one thing I do happen to understand." Fred said.

"I just wish I could go back in time and change this all." Leila muttered.

"Well, if I recall correctly about this time last year you and a group of rebel Hogwarts students, following in my and George's footsteps, destroyed all the time turners last year. So you're out of luck there." Fred joked.

"Shut up." Leila said rolling her eyes.

"But on a serious note, will you write me this summer Leila?" Fred asked.

"Fred." Leila sighed.

"Write, that's all. You know, an owl here and there." Fred said.

"We'll see." Leila said.

Over the next few days before Dumbledore's funeral, many Hogwarts students left the castle, specifically the Slytherins. Yet, Hogsmeade seemed to fill up to it's capacity as witches and wizards from all over the world poured in to pay their respects to Dumbledore. The funeral finally arrived and they all gathered by the lake. Dumbledore's white tomb glittered in the sunlight on an island in the lake. Leila took a seat next in between her brother and Hermione. She and Harry hadn't yet talked about that night. It was a subject they were both rather keen to avoid. The ceremony was beautiful and many famous witches and wizards were in attendance. Leila looked around her as Ron comforted Hermione, by holding her hand and as Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder. She really felt awkward and out-of-place. For a brief second she wished that Draco was there to hold her hand or to let her use his shoulder to rest her head on; but then she remembered his part in all this. When the ceremony ended Harry was greeted by the Minister of Magic, but Leila ducked away, not really up for that type of meeting. Leila dodged in between the crowd, trying to get away when she literally ran into someone.

"I'm sorry…" Leila mumbled before looking up to see whom she had run into.

"It's all right, Leila." Daphne said.

"Daphne, what are you doing here?" Leila asked, clearly surprised.

"I'm here for Dumbledore's funeral." Daphne said.

"Why, it's not like you ever cared for him." Leila scoffed.

"I'm here because you are." Daphne sighed.

"Well, it doesn't earn you any points in my book." Leila said rolling her eyes.

Leila turned away from Daphne and took a few steps.

"You may not want to be my friend anymore, Leila. But I'm going to try and be your friend anyway." Daphne called.

"Whatever. Is that all? Are you finished?" Leila questioned.

"And I figured you might need the password to get back into the Slytherin dungeon since you left some things." Daphne added.

"Why even bother? Whatever I left down there is probably ruined." Leila retorted.

"It's not; I looked after your things." Daphne said.

Leila sighed and glared at Daphne. She really did want her Firebolt back.

"Fine." Leila muttered.

Leila and Daphne silently walked down to the Slytherin dungeon. Leila realized that she probably should have told someone where she was going, in case this was some sort of trap, but she figured that she could take on Daphne if need be. They arrived outside the Slytherin common room, when Daphne said a password that Leila had never used and then they walked in. The common room looked as if nothing had changed, as if none of the drama that had happened over the past month had ever occurred. Leila walked with Daphne back to the dormitory they had once shared, not knowing what to say nor wanting to say anything. When Leila entered the room she found her Firebolt and a rucksack of Daphne's to pack some of her belongings in. She grabbed them both and left the room. When they got back into the common room, Leila set the bag down, rummaging through it and taking things out.

"Just give me second and you'll have your bag back." Leila mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, you can have it." Daphne said.

"I have my own bag." Leila said under her breath.

"I figured you might need some more room." Daphne whispered.

"Room for what?" Leila asked.

"He left all his things you know. They're all in there." Daphne said.

"What are you talking about?" Leila asked.

"Draco. He left in such a hurry that all his belongings are still in his dormitory." Daphne responded.

"And why did you think that I would care?" Leila asked, rolling her eyes.

"Because you still care about him." Daphne shrugged.

"No, I don't. He chose his side that night and I stopped caring." Leila shot back.

"You do know what they say, right?" Daphne asked calmly.

"What?" Leila demanded coldly.

"That you never forget your first love." Daphne replied.

"I don't love Draco anymore." Leila said, more trying to convince herself.

"If you say so. Well, this is where I'll leave you. I hope that you have a nice summer, Leila." Daphne said.

Daphne turned around and was almost to the exit, when Leila called to her.

"Daphne!" Leila called.

"Yeah?" Daphne asked, turning around to face Leila with a slight smile on her face.

"Thank you; but just so you know, this doesn't—it doesn't change anything between us." Leila said.

Daphne simply nodded and walked away, her long golden hair swinging as she walked. Leila watched as she walked away, and then she was alone, Daphne's words still ringing in her head. She didn't care about Draco! She was furious with him, beyond furious! Leila looked around to make sure that no one was watching as she walked to what used to be the sixth year Slytherin boys dormitory. Leila drew her wand as she got closer to the door, not one hundred percent positive that the place was empty. She slowly opened the door, half expecting something to pop out at her; but nothing did. The room was quite bare, except for Draco's belongings. Leila wondered what would happen to them. Would they remain here? Or would a house-elf remove them? She examined Draco's things, seeing as she had never looked very closely before. His bulletin board was draped with a Slytherin flag, Quidditch team pennants, wizarding photos of him and his gang, and an old "Harry Potter stinks; Support Cedric Diggory!" badge.

Leila sighed, and in her peripheral vision she caught sight of Draco's trunk under his bed. She quickly knelt to the floor and pulled it out. The trunk had '_Draco Lucius Malfoy'_ etched onto a silver plaque in an elegent manuscript. She opened the trunk and dug through a mound of black robes to find his Slytherin Quidditch jersey on the bottom. Leila felt her heart tug. Thinking of Quidditch reminded her of Draco. She and Draco had both been added to the Slytherin roster their second year. Draco had postponed the Gryffindor match third year because of the hippogriff accident, only for Leila to not be allowed to play in the rematch. Draco had saved her from being trampled at the Quidditch World Cup. Draco had penned the horrible Weasley is our King and got Harry, Fred, and George banned from Quidditch fifth year. And this year, even though he hardly played, Leila remembered that she liked Draco during try-outs because his smell reminded her of the smell that had wafted from the Amorentia.

Leila dug once more through his trunk to find a photo album much like the ones Hagrid had given her and Harry of their parents. She opened it and the first picture was one of her and Draco walking in together at the Yule Ball, both with smiles, surprisingly. The second picture was one of them laughing from first year, with Draco's head popping in and out of the picture. The next page was one of the Slytherin Quidditch team from second year. She flipped a few more pages to find a _Daily Prophet_ clipping of her from the Triwizard Tournament, where she was standing next to Draco. She flipped through the whole album. Every single picture contained a picture of her and, surprisingly, most of them included Draco. She didn't even remember him being around in half of these pictures, but apparently he had been. He'd always been there.

Leila buried her head in her hands. Daphne had been right. She did still care. She cared too much. Leila quickly grabbed the photo album and his Quiddtch jersey and shoved them into the bag Daphne had given her. She couldn't explain why she was taking them, but she felt that she needed them and hoped that Harry never found out. She roughly shoved his open trunk under the bed and took one last glance around the room. Nothing gave away that Draco was more than a rich, teenage wizard. Nothing at all. It shouldn't have been like this, but it was what it was. Leila quickly left the dungeons without looking back.

When she reached the entrance hall, she found Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Leila checked to make sure that the bag containing the things belonging to Draco was tightly shut and then she walked over to join them.

"Where have you been, Leila?" Hermione asked.

Leila lifted her Firebolt toward Hermione, who nodded in understanding. Leila walked to where her trunk was stacked next to the others' and set her broom and bag down. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were starting up the stairs.

"You coming?" Ron asked.

Leila quickly followed them up the stairs. The four made their way to the Astronomy Tower. Leila had not been up there since that dreaded night; and she was having second thoughts about going up there with them. What if it brought back too many painful memories? It was as if Hermione could read her mind, because she squeezed Leila's hand and smiled.

"It'll be all right." Hermione whispered.

When they got up to the top of the Astronomy tower, they all leaned against the railing and looked over the edge, not sure of what to say, but sure of the comfort they found in the silence. Leila looked to her brother, who glanced back at her.

"Harry?" Leila asked.

"Yeah?" Harry replied.

"Are you mad at me?" Leila whispered.

"No, why would you think that?" Harry asked.

"Because we've never talked about that night." Leila sighed.

"I figured that since you were there, things could kinda go without being said." Harry shrugged.

Leila turned around and faced toward the inside of the tower to watch as Ron moved to sit on the steps. The day was almost perfect with its gentle breeze and picturesque scenes. Leila closed her eyes and breathed in slowly.

"Do you think Draco would have done it?" Hermione asked.

"No, he was lowering his wand." Harry said.

"But why?" Ron said.

"Leila. I could see it on his face that he loved her. I guess she changed him." Harry said.

"I never thought I'd hear those words come from your mouth." Ron smiled.

"How can you be talking about Draco as if he did nothing wrong? He let the Death Eaters into the castle!" Leila exclaimed.

"Because, in the end, it was Snape. It was always Snape." Harry said.

Harry fumbled with the locket and handed it to Leila.

"So it was you who took my jacket?" Leila asked.

"Yeah, but you should know that it's a fake. Open it." Harry said.

Leila opened the locket to find a piece of parchment hidden inside. She unfolded the parchment and read aloud:

_To the Dark Lord,_

_ I know I will be dead before you read this_

_ But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

_ I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can_

_ I face death in the hope that when you meet your match_

_ You will be mortal once more._

_ ~R.A.B._

Leila bit her lip in frustration. Harry had waited until now to tell her that everything they had done that night was pointless. He knew and hadn't told her?

"Why did you wait until now to tell me?" Leila asked.

"I figured you'd been a bit preoccupied." Harry said.

"R.A.B.?" Hermione finally asked.

"I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine." Harry said.

"Do we know an R.A.B.?" Ron asked.

"Who knows? But whoever they are, they have the real Horcrux." Leila sighed.

"Which means it was all a waste, all of it." Harry responded.

Ron stood back up and walked over to join them again as they looked out onto the Hogwarts landscape.

"It'll be odd to see what happens to this place now." Hermione stated.

"I'm not coming back Hermione. I got to finish whatever it is that Dumbledore started, and I don't know where that will lead me. I'll let you all know where I am, when I can." Harry said.

"I've always admired your courage, Harry; but sometimes you can be really thick." Hermione said shaking her head.

"You don't really think that you're going to find all those Horcruxes by yourself do you?" Ron asked.

"Now isn't the time to try and do the noble thing by trying to keep us safe. Dumbledore also trusted us with this too." Leila added.

"You need us Harry." Hermione finished.

Harry took a few moments to think over the conversation. He simply nodded and returned to Hermione's original conversation.

"I never realized how beautiful this place was." Harry said.

"Way to change the subject. So are we coming?" Leila asked.

"You're coming." Harry nodded.

"Oh, Leila, before I forget." Hermione said.

Hermione handed Leila the jacket she had been missing since the night they journeyed into the cave. The jacket which once held the Horcrux that had turned out to be a fake. Leila stood there in peace with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. No one spoke; they all just took in one of the last days of peace they would probably get for some time. Leila gazed out onto the lake, not knowing the next time things would ever be this peaceful again, nor whether or not she would ever be at Hogwarts with her present company again. Leila felt inside the pocket of the jacket that Hermione had handed back to her. Hermione had placed Draco's ring inside. She pulled the ring out of her pocket and examined it. What a year she and Draco had had together, but there was no good in focusing on what was. Rather, she needed to focus on the here and now, for she and Draco would be nothing but a dream.

**Sequel: Lost Along the Way is posted.**


End file.
